Paper Mario Eds
by TrueSapphire
Summary: Project Crossover Books series-Chronological 1. When Ed finds a strange book inside the library, they are sent into a world that's different from their own world. With the help of the hero Mario, and their new partners, they must not only to recover the Star Rod, but to find their way back home. Readable for everyone.
1. Prologue

**A/N: My first fanfiction.  
**

**Edit (9-29-2012): The whole story has been revised for the final time. Any problems are either skipped through accidentally or something I lacked.  
**

**Even if you lack the necessary knowledge, I make all my stories readable for everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy. They all belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

**Warning (2-23-2014): It has come to my attention that this story has been sporked. Sporking, in fanfiction terms, means harsh critique against bad fanfictions to gain entertainment value. I will admit that the beginning chapters (1-30) are not that great. My crossovers are basically novelizations with small pieces of originality. Some may say this isn't a proper novelization...or a crossover with terrible execution. If you think so, then my crossovers are not meant for you. Even though I had a lot of fun writing these chapters back in 2010, I don't know how to handle this current situation. Not everyone does not want to voice out their opinions, which worries me about what all of you REALLY think about my style and my crossovers. However, I know there are people who genuinely like what I do. That gives me a sense of relief. As time goes on, I will improve over time.**

**Whether you're a newcomer or a returning reader, keep in mind that this story has been sporked, meaning this is a bad crossover to some people. If you do enjoy this story, then I'm happy for you.**

* * *

**In dedication to legendofzeldarocks  
**

* * *

Prologue

_It was supposed to be a normal day, right? Nothing's going to pull you into a new story, right? Too bad that this will happen to three innocent young boys. But maybe...maybe...one book can define their new sense of adventures._

* * *

**Peach Creek Jr. High - Library**

The bell rang throughout the school. The sun had fully came out of the horizon, bringing the blue sky back to life for the next 12 hours. With that in mind, it was now class time on a Monday morning. In the library, all the students decided to sit with their friends.

Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf sat on one table. Sarah and Jimmy went to the opposite table from Kevin's group. Johnny and his wood friend, Plank, sat between both Sarah's and Kevin's table. The last table behind all of them was the young, but a straight A student who wore a black beanie on his head. Double D wore a red shirt with a long tie, purple shorts, long red socks, and blue shoes. Right now, he often glanced at the front entrance and the clock.

_"Oh dear..."_ Double D thought worriedly. _"I hope they get here before the teacher does. There will be terrible consequences." _As on cue, the entrance to the library door burst though. Double D turned around, expecting to see his friends. Unfortunately, it was just his teacher._"Oh no! __They're too late!"_

The teacher walked up to the front of her classroom. She placed her stuff on a table that was reserved for her and adjusted her glasses.

"Good morning class," she announced.

"Good morning," they all replied in a boring tone. The teacher took out her clipboard and a pen.

"I will now begin roll call. Please say 'here' or raise your hand." She called everyone's name one by one, and they all responded. When she called Ed and Eddy, she received no response. She looked around to find Double D with two empty seats.

"Eddward, where are your friends who are late to my class?" she said with a stern voice. Double D gulped. He knew that she did not like Ed and Eddy because of their poor behaviors.

"I...Well...They..." Double D stuttered while he started to sweat. Suddenly, the entrance flew open with a loud bang like a gunshot. Two students ran inside the library. The tall one had short hair standing up with a monobrow that can make certain people laugh. He wore a red and white stripped shirt under his green jacket. _"It's Ed!"_

In contrast, the short boy wore a yellow shirt similar to a bowling shirt. He also wore blue baggy pants, a wallet chain, and red shoes. That person was the self-appointed leader: Eddy.

"We...made...it..." Eddy panted while collapsing on the floor. Ed did the same too.

"So you finally made it," the teacher spoke out loud. Ed and Eddy froze in fear. Most of their other teacher did not like them, but she hated their guts the most. They turned around to find their teacher staring them down with a scary scowl on her face.

"Uh...hey teach."

"Don't 'hey teach' me, young man!" she shouted at Eddy. It made all the kids cringed in fear.

"Look! We can explain why were-"

"I don't want to hear anything from you two! You know what happens when you're late to class, right?"

"Gravy?" Ed said stupidly while smiling.

"No! A detention! Also, you'll get another detention for breaking that door!" She pointed to the door that has a hole with Ed's and Eddy's shape on it.

"But-" Eddy began, but his teacher interrupted him.

"No 'buts'!" Ed and Eddy cringed in fright. They realized that they could not win this against their teacher. They sighed and put their head down in defeat.

"Man, the dorks are in for it now," Kevin whispered to Nazz.

"Kevin..." Nazz warned him. The teacher started to fill out their detention forms to Ed and Eddy.

"Right after school," the teacher stated with the same look as before. "No question asked." They took their forms and sat down with Double D.

"This stinks..." Eddy muttered to himself, slamming his head down on the table. No one heard him.

* * *

"Okay, class," the teacher announced with a happy tone. It was as if the incident with Ed and Eddy never happened before. "Today, you're going to finally write your first book report." Everyone, except some people, groaned. "But this year, you can choose any book here in the library." That actually brightened up some people.

"You mean I could read unicorns and stuff bunnies?" Jimmy said with hope. The teacher nodded.

"Of course you can. But those kind of books are hard to write on a one page report. Try finding some other books that's easy and fun for you to write, okay?" Jimmy nodded. " You may also pair up with up to three people. This will be due tomorrow in class, so be sure to check out a book if you ran out of time. You'll be presenting your report to the front of the class." The same people groaned...again. Sometimes when things are nice, she pounds them with something bad.

"This stinks...again," Eddy muttered again.

* * *

Everyone started to pick out their favorite book, or an easy book, from the shelf. As everyone roamed around the library, Double D and Eddy sat down on their own bean bags while Ed tried to find their book. They secluded themselves at a corner where no one can see them.

"I hope you're proud of yourself, mister," Double D scolded to Eddy.

"Proud?" Eddy exclaimed in irritation. "That teacher didn't let me explain and I ended up with two detentions! And I had a good excuse!"

"Shh!" Double D whispered to Eddy, looking around before facing Eddy. "This is a library, you know. And what's your good excuse, may I add?"

"Well..."

* * *

_**Yesterday night-Ed's house**_

_"Eddy! Look!" Ed shouted. __He started to jump up and down on his seat. Eddy, with narrowed eyes, came inside Ed's room._

_"What is it, Ed?" Eddy asked. He turned to look at Ed's television._

_"It's finally here! The movie I've been dying to watch!"_

_"You said that to all movies you want to watch, Ed." _

_"I know, but this will be the best movie ever!"_

_"You said that to all movies...AGAIN!" Eddy never really comprehended Ed since they have first met._

_"It's starting, Eddy!" He suddenly grabbed Eddy by the waist and pulled him to himself like a stuffed bear.  
_

_"Hey! Let me go, Lumpy!" Eddy tried to break free, but Ed's strength was too much for him._

_"You have to see this Eddy!"_

_"No! One, take a shower because you stink! Two, we have school tomorrow and I don't want to be late." But it was too late. Ed had already absorbed himself from the movie. Eddy still could not break free from Ed's grip and his energy slowly faded away. He soon ended up watching the movie._

_**This morning**_

_The movie had already finished somewhere around 4:00 a.m. Ed and Eddy, unintentionally, cuddled themselves on their seat. Eddy was the first to wake up._

_"What happened? What happened to the aliens and the mutants?" Eddy looked at the clock and squinted his eyes. It was 7:50 a.m. Eddy widened his eyes in shock. "Ed!" Eddy shook Ed's head as hard as he could. Finally, Ed slowly started to open his eyes._

_"Yes...Mommy?"_

_"We're gonna be late to class and it's all your fault! What do you have to say for yourself?" It took ten seconds for Ed to respond._

_"Oh no! Trouble! Breakfast! Underwear!"_

* * *

**Present**

Double D absorbed all the information Eddy told him.

"And that's my excuse," Eddy finished his story. Double D paused for a second.

"Well..." Double D began while pinching his nose. "No wonder you smell atrocious." Eddy growled at Double D. Ed walked up to them with a red book he was carrying.

"Hey guys," he said with a smile. "I found a really cool red book."

"This better enlighten me or else," Eddy warned Ed. Double D took the book from Ed. The book had a red cover in it with gold pages in it. The title reads: Star Spirits and Good Wishes.

"A fantasy book?" Double D wondered.

"It's junk," Eddy stated. "Perfect for Sarah and Jimmy."

"Well, let's read it before we make our assumption."

"Whatever." The Eds sat around in a circle with their bean bags. No one can see nor hear them. Double D cleared his throat, turned the page, and began to read.

"Today," Double D announced, "I'm going to tell the story of Star Spirits and Good Wishes." Ed was smiling a lot while Eddy did not seem to be interested in it. Double D turned the next page. The picture shows a colorful platform that were surrounded by stars under a starry night. "Far, far away, beyond the sky, way above the clouds..."

"Get to the point!" Eddy rudely shouted. Double D frowned at Eddy, but continued.

"It's been said that there's a haven where the Star live." Double D turned the next page. It showed a beautiful sanctuary building surrounded by crystal clear water. The poles on each side shoots out water gracefully that made the stars float majestically. "In the sanctuary of Star Haven, there rests a fabled treasure called the Star Rod, which has the power to grant all wishes."

Eddy seemed to be interested, but just a little. Ed was so excited that he began to hop with his beanbag. Double D turned the next page. In the center lies what's supposed to be the Star Rod. It had a golden star with a golden brown handle in it. There was also seven stars that has some features and characteristics on themselves.

"Using this wondrous Star Rod, the seven revered Star Spirits watched over our peaceful world carefully...very carefully." Double D turned the last page, which will change their fate forever. "And then..." Double D suddenly stopped. There was a weird, old-looking witch with a broom floating above the Star Rod. There was tape on the witch as well. "Oh dear...Who stuck that weird thing into this story?"

"What?" Eddy asked, being curious. Eddy and Ed hopped out of their seats and looked at the book. Suddenly, an evil dark laughter echoed around. The Eds frantically scanned around to find the source. "Must be Kevin! Show yourself!" However, the source was coming from the book. A dark shadow crept towards the page.

"I finally did it!" proclaimed from the same voice before. This thing laughed evilly once more. "With this Star Rod, I can finally beat my archenemy: Mario! Do it, Kammy Koopa!" As if was by some magic, the once solid paper turned out to be real life. The book started to shake Double D's arms as lightning started to seep out the book.

"Let go of it, Double D!" Eddy shouted.

"I can't!" he yelled back. "My hand is stuck!" Eddy tried to help out his friend. Ed, however, founded this to be amazing.

"This is too cool!" Ed laughed.

"Help us, you idiot!" Eddy shouted to Ed. Ed began to help them. While they were pulling the book away, they saw the spiky turtle thing with the Star Rod on his hand. The Star Spirits started to back away from him.

"Now let's try using it!" the giant spiked turtle announced loudly. The Star Rod glowed brightly to the point of blinding the Eds.

"Is this part of the story?" Eddy yelled while covering his eyes with one of his arms.

"I highly doubt it, Eddy!" Double D answered. Ed still continued to laugh.

"This stinks...three times!" Eddy shouted. The light was so bright that the Eds felt like they were being devoured. They screamed, expect Ed who was still laughing, as they were slowly sucked inside the book one by one. The light faded into nothingness, but the Eds were no longer there.

"What's with all the shouting?" the teacher demanded while coming in. The teacher looked around and found no one. She spotted a red book lying in the center of the bean bags. "Who left this book here?" The only answer she came up with was the Eds. She picked up the book and returned it to an empty slot on the shelf. She left the area without knowing what really happened.

* * *

_Now the Eds are trapped inside the book. The story has been changed, and the Eds will become one with the story. This has turn into the worse possibilities ever...or is it? One book...can lead to many adventures...in more books._


	2. The Start of Edventure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy. They all belonged to their respected owners.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Start of Edventure

**Unknown Forest**

Double D slowly opened his eyes. He had thought that it was all a bad dream. Unfortunately, he was wrong. Double D slowly, but painfully, got up. He checked out his surroundings in a 360 degrees turn. He was in a forest that was completely unfamiliar to him. He was very confused about how he got from one place to another.

_"How did we get here?"_ he thought to himself. He saw Ed and Eddy who were still unconscious. He also saw an unfamiliar figure next to them. He looked like a human, but his outfit was strange to him. He wore a red cap with an "M" on the front of his cap. He was also wearing a red shirt with blue overalls, and a pair of white gloves and brown shoes. _"Who could that be? I've never seen him before..."_

Double finally got up and tried to wake up Eddy first. He starting to shake him gently until Eddy responded.

"Five more minutes, mommy," he snored. He tried to swat the person who thought it was his "mommy", but Double D dodged it.

"Eddy, wake up!" Double D yelled. Finally, Eddy regained conscious. He looked around to see Double D in front of him.

"Double D? What happened? Why are we here? Where's the book? Who's that guy that's lying next to Lumpy? Please tell me this is all a nightmare!" Eddy asked a lot of questions.

"Well Eddy," Double D began. "I can't say for sure, but I do know that this is all real." Eddy expression changed from worried to anger.

"This is all Ed's fault...AGAIN!" He got off the ground and marched up to the sleepy Ed. Eddy grabbed Ed's collar and shook him up. "Wake up, you idiot!" Ed slowly regained himself from his nap.

"Hello Eddy," Ed said while smiling. Eddy smack Ed's head to the ground and did not faze.

"Now only we got two detentions, but we're stuck here in this book!"

"Eddy!" Double D shouted while restraining Eddy. "We had no idea that this would lead to this predicament!"

"Let's do it again!" Ed exclaimed while laughing. While they were busy with each other, they did not pay attention to the man in blue overalls. One Star appeared, and the next thing, six more Star joined in as well. They circled around the mysterious man. They also appeared to be holograms instead of their real self's. Two Star floated next to them and checked his injuries.

"He's still alive..." the yellow female Star said. "Thank heavens."

"But now the Star Rod is in possession of Bowser!" the yellow male Star with a black mustache. "He even beat Mario! All hope is lost."

"No," the Star with a white mustache. "Hope is not lost. We must give our powers if we are to succeed." The seven Star Spirits sparkle down Mario with light energy. The aura started to appeared around Mario, and died away. "This is all we can do. Mario, please, wake up." And with that, the seven Star Spirits vanished into thin air. The Eds did not notice this.

"Stop Eddy!" Double D said while still restraining Eddy. "Enough is enough!"

"Who are you guys?" a girl voice said. The Eds stopped arguing and turned around. It was a pink mushroom thing with big eyes and a tooth sticking out of her left lip. She was also wearing a bow on her head.

"Double D?" Eddy began. "Is that a talking mushroom?"

"I...think so, Eddy," Double D responded with disbelief. Ed started to smile.

"Belly hungry!" he shouted. "Belly wants you." He pointed to the mushroom thing. She went back two steps.

"S-stay back!" she shouted while backing away. Suddenly, she spotted Mario lying on the ground. She decided to check on him. "That red cap, those red shirt, those blue overall, and that bushy mustache. It looks like the one and only Mario!"

"Mario?" Eddy asked. "Never heard of him." She gasped.

"You mean you don't know Mario, hero of the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Hero?" Eddy scoffed.

"Kingdom?" Double D said in disbelief.

"Mushroom!" Ed shouted. She took a closer look at Mario and saw some injuries on him.

"Oh no!" she shouted. "He's hurt! I don't know who you guys are, but please follow me! One of you should carry him." She ran off as fast as she can. The Eds stood there for a moment.

"What do we do guys?" Ed asked.

"It seems we have no choice but to cooperate her," Double D answered. "Gentleman, we might not know where we are, but we have no choice."

"Well, if you say so," Eddy said. "Ed!" He snapped his fingers. "Fetch the plumber!" Ed saluted Eddy as if he was in a military.

"Roger, Captain Eddy!" Ed said. He walked up to Mario and, roughly, picked him up.

"Careful, Ed!" Double D warned. "He's still hurt, you know." Ed realized his mistakes.

"Oops. Sorry Mario." And so the Eds followed the path to where the pink mushroom went through.

* * *

**Unknown village**

The Eds stumbled inside a strange village that they have never seen before. There was a giant tree stump that looked like anyone can enter through. Next to that was a standard wide building with a door and a single window. At the front were several more mushroom inhabitants. They saw the Eds coming inside the village and ran up to them.

"Is it true?" the one with a blue cap said. "Is Mario really here?" They looked at Ed who was carrying Mario on his arms.

"Oh dear!" an elderly one exclaimed. "Look at all those injuries! Let's take him to the Inn." Ed reluctantly followed them inside the stump while Double D and Eddy just stood in place. One of them with a black mustache walked up to them.

"Thank goodness that you found Mario," an adult male mushroom said. "I can't thank you enough for your kindness."

"Uh...not at all," Double D said awkwardly. "Who are you guys?" He looked at him weirdly.

"You don't know us? We're Goombas. We're the most common species in the world."

"Goombas?" Eddy scoffed, raising a pitch. "What a weird name."

"Are you from around here by any chance?"

"We just-" Double D closed Eddy's mouth with his hands.

"We seem to have amnesia sir." The Goomba stood there for a moment, but he finally understood.

"Okay then. By the way, you may call me Goompapa. I'm the father of this family. This place is simply called Goomba Village."

"My name is Eddward, but you can call me Double D. My friend here is Eddy."

"Yeah...What's up?" Eddy introduced uncomfortably. Goompapa left and went to the Inn. Double D let go of Eddy. "What was that for Sockhead?" Eddy shouted at Double D.

"Eddy," Double D began, "I don't think they will believe our story. It's best if we keep it a secret from everyone until we return home." Eddy soon agreed with him. They waited outside for a couple of minutes. Goompapa left the Inn and walked up to them.

"So how is he?" Double D said. Goompapa grinned.

"Mario will be fine. He'll wake up as a new man soon." That actually made Double D relief. "My family wants to meet you at that other building." The Eds and Goompapa went inside the building. Ed and the rest of the Goomba family were there as well. Although, some kept their distance from Ed. They all gathered around at the center of the wooden table.

"Hiya guys," Ed waved.

"So Monobrow, how was Mario?" Eddy asked.

"Oh, he's sleeping like a little baby." Goompapa cleared his throat.

"So you claim you all have amnesia, yes?" he said. Ed, however, was confused.

"Amnesia? I feel fine guys."

"Then why were you trying to eat us inside the Inn?" the pink Goomba said. Eddy intervened.

"Just ignore Ed here. He says and does random stuff that even we don't understand." The family seemed to understand the picture, but just a little about Ed's behavior.

"Where to begin?..." Goompapa began. They told everything that was here in the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

**Inn**

Mario was snoring quietly inside. Meanwhile, a Star Spirit with the white mustache appeared.

"Mario...can you hear me?" it said. "I am Eldstar, and I have something very important to tell you. It concerns the princess and the Mushroom Kingdom." Eldstar started to disappear, but he regained himself. "I don't have enough strength to tell you everything. Please, Mario, you must go to Shooting Star Summit. All will be clear as soon as you arrived. We shall be waiting for you there. And bring the three boys." Eldstar slowly disappeared.

Mario woke up and got off of bed. He felt as good as new. He stretched a lot a couple of times before exiting the building. When he reached outside, he had never seen this place before.

"Where am I?" he thought. "I must have fallen a long way here." The door from the next building open. It revealed the Eds with confused expressions.

"Man," Eddy said. "We really are in a completely different world." This suddenly picked up Mario's attention.

"Yes," Double D said. "Our main goal is to find a way out of here. But how?" Ed looked around and spotted Mario.

"Hi Mario!" Ed shouted, waving at him. Double D and Eddy turned around and saw Mario.

"Did you said that you were in a completely different world?" Mario said. He slowly walked up in front of them. Double D gulped. They planned it to keep it a secret. They had been exposed faster than he thought.

"W-well...you probably won't believe us," Double D stuttered. Mario crossed his arms.

"Try me." The Eds told Mario of their past experience. About their day in school, the red book, and how they got sucked inside the book. Mario absorbed all the information they told him.

"So what do you think of our story?" Eddy said. Mario was silenced for a second.

"I don't believe this world is a book." he said. The Eds put their head down. They knew Mario would not believe them. "But I believe the rest of the story." This caught the Eds off guard.

"You believed us?" Double D said. Mario nodded. He pointed to himself with his right thumb.

"Of course. I'm from Brooklyn, New York."

"You're from Earth?" Eddy exclaimed. They never thought that they could meet another human in a different world.

"That was unexpected," Double D said.

"Cool!" Ed exclaimed. "We're not alone anymore!" Suddenly, Mario had an idea.

"Why don't you come with me? I'm on an adventure too. We might find a way back to your world." The Eds thought about this. They were in a new world, and Mario seemed to know what was going on.

"Let's go with him gentleman," Double D said. "We might be able to get out of here faster than we thought." Eddy shrugged.

"Sure, sure," Eddy said. "As long we get out of here, I'm fine with that."

"And so our adventure begins!" Ed exclaimed. Mario smiled.

_"This is going to be an interesting journey," _he thought. The door revealed two Goombas from before.

"Mario! You're alive!" the blue cap one said. He walked up to them. "My name is Goombario. The one next to me is my sister: Goombaria. I've been a huge fan of yours. It's an honor to meet you." Mario smiled.

"Oh yeah," Double D said. "The Goombas told us about your heroic deeds in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Yeah," Eddy muttered. "He sure is Mr. Popular."

"Thanks for the compliment, Goombario," Mario smiled, "We're going to leave, by the way."

"Really?" Goombario said with such a sad tone. "I see. It was nice meeting you by the way."

"Mario," Goombaria said. "Will you be able to bring back Princess Peach?" Goombario faced his sister.

"This is Mario we're talking about, Goombaria. He can beat Bowser with one hand tied behind his back." Mario dropped his smile.

_"But I've lost to him..." _he thought. Goombario looked at Mario one more time._  
_

"Good luck, Mario! We'll be cheering your victory." Mario nodded. He turned around to meet his new friends and shouted out his catchphrase.

"Let's-a-go!" Before they could exit out, a screeching evil laughter was heard.

"Hee! Yee hee heee!" Eddy covered his ear.

"That's a creeping laughter," Eddy sneered. "It's like the chalkboard from school." They looked up and gasped what they saw. It was the same witch that was from the book. The one who brought the Eds to this world.

"It's the old hag!" Ed shouted and pointed.

* * *

**For those of you who played the game, there will be slight changes as you had seen in this chapter. When I typed up this story, I don't want to copy too much from the original story. You'll see some original dialogue when they are funny or important to the story.**

**From now on, for those who haven't played the game, I'll show you the differences between the original and my own version.**


	3. Meet the Egg Stalker: Jr Troopa!

**A/N: Enjoy! I dedicated to my two reviewers: Hopefaith2 and DMan51. I hope this chapter makes you want to read more.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy. They belonged to their respected owners.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meet the Egg Stalker: Jr. Troopa

"Old hag?" the witch exclaimed angrily. "For your information, I am a beautiful Koopa with a beautiful name: Kammy Koopa!" Everyone stared at her, then laughed.

"You? Beautiful?" Eddy laughed so hard that he started to laugh on the ground. "The Kankers are more beautiful than you!" Suddenly, an energy blast nearly hit Eddy's head. Everyone stopped laughing. Kammy Koopa's wand was steaming from the tip.

"You may think I'm an old hag, but my magics are no jokes." Eddy gulped. The Eds has first witnessed a real life magic in front of their eyes. "Mario, I'm impressed you survived. Not only from King Bowser's attack, but surviving a deep fall from the sky." Everyone surprisingly looked at Mario.

"You lost a battle, fell from the sky, and you're still alive?" Double D exclaimed. Mario, shamelessly, nodded.

"Now that's some endurance!" Goombario exclaimed happily.

"Mario," Kammy said. "It's useless to face King Bowser. He is invincible! You're just a mere fly compared to him."

"Oh yeah?" Mario argued back. "Well, this fly is going to beat his invincible Koopa tail butt! It'll be just like old times."

"Ooohh..." Goombario, Eddy, and Ed said at the same time.

"We'll see about that," Kammy said. "This present is from King Bowser's. Happy Birthday!" Kammy lifted up her wand. She started to materialized something big. She finally summoned a giant yellow block with two eyes. It crushed the exit of getting out of the village. It was so big that no one can jump over or go around it. Kammy laughed out of here evilly.

"Oh dear..." Double D said worriedly. "How are we suppose to go through this?" Everyone tried to think of something. Goombaria popped an idea.

"I got it!" she exclaimed. Everyone looked at her. "Our grandfather, Goompa, has a set of hammers of his own. Maybe it can break that block."

"Goombaria, you're a genius!" Goombario said happily.

"Aw...you know..." Double D examined the block. He tried knocking on it before answering.

"It looks like a great impact can shattered this block. A hammer should do it."

"What are we waiting for guys?" Mario said. "Let's get ourselves a hammer."

"My grandfather should be at the back of the house," Goombario said. "He's working on the veranda."

"Race ya Eddy!" Ed suddenly exclaimed. He ran inside the building while Eddy ran behind him.

"No fair! You've got a head start!" Mario ran with them as well. The others walked instead, but when Mario, Ed, and Eddy reached the veranda...

"I win!"

"That's because you got a head start!"

"You should have ate breakfast Eddy." Eddy grabbed Ed's collar.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Double D, Goombario, and Goombaria found them and gasped.

"Eddy! Ed!" Double D called.

"What?"

"Don't...look...down..." But they did anyway. Mario, Ed, and Eddy widened their eyes. They were standing in mid-air!

"Cool! Deja vu again!" Ed exclaimed.

"Wait," Mario began hesitantly, "aren't we supposing to be fall- AHH!" Mario and Eddy screamed while Ed laughed down. The others peeked down to where they fell.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!" Double D panicked. "Ed! Eddy!"

"Mario!" Goombaria shouted.

"Don't worry, Goombaria!" Goombario said, comforting his sister. "I'm pretty sure Mario can survived this fall."

"And what about my friends?" Double D yelled.

"Uh..." Double D feared the worst, but he thought that they can survived the fall as well."Is there a way to meet them?" Goombario thought up something.

"There is! There is another path that will lead to where they are. Follow me!" Goombario lead the way with Goombaria and Double D behind.

* * *

**Bottom of veranda**

After the fall, they slowly regained themselves from the shock. Mario was the first to recover.

"Oh...my aching back," Eddy muttered to himself.

"Do it again!" Ed exclaimed happily.

"Idiot..." Eddy said quietly to Ed. Mario looked around. There was the destroyed veranda next to them. They were in a small open area in the forest. He also saw Goompa in front of another giant yellow block. He wore a bucket on his head.

"Mario? Is that you?" Goompa wondered. Mario nodded.

"It's-a-me!" Mario answered. "What happened here?"

"There was a great crashing noise when I was working on the veranda. The next thing I knew, the whole place collapsed. It seems you three fell victim to it without thinking."

"Yeah," Eddy muttered. "No kidding." He was mostly referring to Ed.

"But we have another problem. There is a yellow block here that's not supposed to be here. We also can't get around it."

"It must be Kammy Koopa," Mario said. "She'd thought this up one step ahead."

"I have two hammers here, but I'm too weak to break this block."Goompa gave Eddy and Ed his hammer. It was a simple hammer made of wood.

"I am Lothar, king of vikings!" Ed yelled while holding his hammer up to the sun.

"Why don't you two break that block down?" Mario requested. Ed and Eddy lifted up their hammers and slammed their weapons to the block. However, it did not leave a scratch. "These blocks are stronger than I thought. If only we had another hammer." Goompa started to know something.

"Actually," Goompa said, "I think there is one more hammer somewhere in this forest. I recalled that I dropped a hammer several months ago."

"Then that hammer is our ticket out of here. Let's-a-go guys!"

They reached to the next area. It was a dead-end, but there were a lot of trees and bushes.

"Let's search there carefully," Mario ordered. Everyone began to search in the forest.

* * *

**Double D's group**

Goombario unlocked the gate that would lead to Mario's group. They began to walk through here.

"Oh yeah..." he said. "I remembered that this road has full of bad Goombas here."

"Bad Goombas?" Double D questioned.

"Goombas who are loyal to Bowser, but they're the weakest of Bowser's troop." Double D understood this, but there was also something else.

"But...doesn't that implied that all Goombas are weak?" This considered an insult to them.

"Hey!" Goombario and Goombaria shouted at him. Suddenly, a single Goomba was in front to them. It suddenly charged at them.

"Watch, Double D!" Goombario said bravely. "I'll show you I'm not weak." He looked at his sister. "And I'll show you that those hard extensive training weren't a waste of time, Goombaria." He waited for his opponent to use its Headbonk. Goombario swiftly dodged it just in time. The poor Goomba was stuck in the ground as Goombario Headbonk its enemy and knocked him out.

"Good job, Goombario!" Double D cheered.

"I could have done that..." Goombaria said to herself.

"These guys were weaker than I thought," Goombario boasted. "No wonder Mario doesn't break a sweat with these guys. Nothing can stop me!" A Spikey Goomba appeared out of nowhere with eyes full of revenge. "Run!" They ran past the enemy while the enemy, plus a Paragoomba, chased after them.

"Nice going, Goombario!" Goombaria yelled while running.

* * *

**Mario's group**

Meanwhile, Mario and his friends were searching another hammer in this area. Mario and Eddy were checking all the bushes while Ed, however, was bashing a poor defenseless tree.

"Quit fooling around, Ed!" Eddy yelled at Ed.

"Thy name is Lothar, king of vikings!' Ed shouted. "Remember it well!"

"You already said that, Romeo." Ed gave one more smack against the tree. Something landed on his head. Ed suddenly screamed.

"The sky is falling!" Ed suddenly ran to Eddy, grabbed him, and hid under a different tree.

"Let me go, Ed! You're starting to kill me again!" Goompa took the object that fell on Ed's head. It was a beautiful doll with a gold crown, blond hair, and a pink dress.

"Relax, Ed boy," Goompa said. "It's just my granddaughter's doll. So this is where it was." Ed walked to Goompa who was still holding Eddy in his grip. He examined the doll as if he had seen it before.

"Reminds me of Sarah's dolls," Ed said while smiling.

"Oh jeez," Eddy said, remembering Sarah. "Let me go already!" Ed obeyed and let go of Ed. "We still have to find that stupid hammer in this forest!"

"Did someone said 'hammer'?" Mario said. He walked to where the rest of his friends were and showed them his own wooden hammer.

"Where did you find it?"

"It was at the far end in the bushes."

"Well, now that is taken care of, let's head on home."

"None of you are going anywhere!" someone shouted. Everyone looked around and saw a person on one of the tree's branches. He jumped off the branch and landed in front of them. He was a strange creature. He looked like a yellow creature that was born from its egg just recently.

"Another food!" Ed exclaimed happily. "Would anyone want an omelet?"

"I am no food! I am Jr. Troopa, and you're trespassing in my playground! No one touches anything here!"

"Sheesh! Such a loudmouth." Eddy said while covering his ears. "Who is he?"

"Ah...I remember this kid," Goompa said. "He's a bully that lives here."

"He could beat you in a loudmouth contest, Eddy," Ed grinned.

"Shut up, Ed!" Eddy retorted at his friend.

"Prepare to meet your maker!" Jr. Troopa shouted while charging at them.

"Antonucci?" Ed answered.

"Focus Ed!" Eddy yelled while taking out his hammer. Troopa charged straight at Ed first. He jumped into the air and struck Ed with his foot. Ed suddenly got up and his expression changed.

"None shall bring me down; even an egg-shaped person! Now you must prepare to meet your own maker!"

"Miyamoto?" Ed lifted his hammer and hit Troopa's head. He started to clutch his head in dizziness. Eddy appeared and gave a whack at Troopa too. Mario delivered the last blow at Troopa's stomach.

"Too easy!" Eddy boasted while putting his hammer at his shoulder. Troopa slowly got up and shook his head.

"You're tougher...than I thought. But mark my words... I shall return and take my revenge!" Troopa retreated out of his playground. The Eds, Mario, and Goompa chased after him.

* * *

**Double D's group**

Double D and his gang were still running away from their two pursuers.

"Why don't you fight them?" Goombaria panted.

"Spikey Goombas are hard to fight!" Goombario replied. They soon stopped in front of a giant yellow block.

"It's a dead-end!" Double D shouted. They turned and saw their enemies chuckling evilly. Double D remembered Goombario's earlier fight. "Why don't you used that method from before?" Goombario suddenly smacked himself.

"That was stupid of me." Their enemies ran forward and attacked the defenseless heroes. "We'll dodge it together!"

* * *

**Mario's group**

Jr. Troopa was also in the same situation as Double's D group. Mario and his friends blocked all of Troopa's escape route.

"On three, we attack!" Mario shouted. "One..."

"Two..." Eddy counted down. Jr. Troopa was about to brace himself.

"Three!" Ed shouted. Mario, Ed, and Eddy jumped forward with their hammers readied.

* * *

**Double D's group**

On the instance that Ed counted "three", Double D, Goombario, and Goombaria jumped out-of-the-way. At the same time, the block suddenly burst open. Since those two Goombas charged ahead, they were suddenly hit by a hammer unexpectedly. Troopa managed to dodged it and escaped using the route that Mario and his friends made. He dash out of here and was nowhere to be seen.

"Finally, we're out of here," Eddy said. Eddy saw Double D a little far off. "Double D!"

"Eddy! We've finally found you all!" Double D said happily. They all rejoined together as one happy family. Ed hugged Double D with a back-breaking hug.

"We've found you, Double D!" Ed wailed. "Did you miss me?"

"I...miss...you...Ed. Now...let go of me... before I... suffocate!" Ed let go of Double D as he started to breathe normally. Eddy noticed two unconscious Goombas that he never seen before.

"What happened here?" Eddy questioned.

"We were chased by these Goombas when we were trying to rescue you four."

"By the way, did you saw an egg-shaped person that ran out of here?" Eddy said.

"I don't think so, Eddy." Eddy kicked the ground.

"Drat! He got away!"

"Who are you talking about?" Goombario asked.

"We'll explain along the way home," Mario said. "For now, let's go back home." Everyone agreed and left back to the village.

* * *

**Original: Goombario never left the village to find Mario where Jr. Troopa lived. Troopa attacked Goompa when Mario and Goompa tried to leave the playground. It it also unknown how he escaped. Maybe he jumped over the fence?**

**That's the end of chapter 2! If you had finished the game, you'll noticed that the Bob-ombs had their arms hidden. So if they had arms, that means that the Goombas also has arms too. Cool huh? So in this story, they will have arms and hands as well.**


	4. Badges and Farewells

**A/N: ****As the title implied, it's about badges. I've read some Paper Mario stories from other authors. What you will read will be different than you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy. They belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Badges and Farewells

**Goomba's Village**

The group finally made it to Goomba Village. Goombario's family was waiting for them at the front of their house.

"Goombario! Goombaria!" Goomama shouted with concern.

"Mom!" they both shouted. They ran to their mom and hugged each other affectionately.

"Don't you ever run away like that! I thought I almost lost my two precious Goombas!"

"We were only gone for 15 minutes," Goombario said. Goompa, Mario, and the Eds walked up to them.

"They really do care for each other," Mario said while smiling.

"Family love is sure is strong when you see them," Double D smiled, then smiled sadly. "If only my family stayed at my place."

"My family doesn't love me that much," Eddy muttered to himself. Goompa walked up to Goombaria.

"Goombaria," Goompa called her. She released her hug and turned to Goompa. "I believe this is yours." He showed her doll that was from Jr. Troopa's playground.

"Dolly! You're back!" Goombaria exclaimed happily. She grabbed her doll and hugged it so much that it looked like it would burst. "Thank you, Goompa!"

"Don't thank me." He turned towards Ed who was waving at Goombaria. Goombaria stared at Ed. "Thank Ed. He was the one who found it."

"I...I don't know what to say. Thank you, Ed!" Goombaria forgot all about Ed's behavior before and hugged him. Ed stood there awkwardly for a moment, but he also returned the hug.

"You're welcome little thing," Ed said while smiling warmly. For a moment there, he thought he saw Sarah without her violent acts.

"I got a present for you, Ed." She took something that was inside the stuff doll. She pulled out a golden diamond piece. Ed widened his eyes.

"Ooohhh...Candy!" Ed took the Star Piece and gobbled it up.

"Ed!" Ed yelled at him. "Spit it out, for goodness sake!" Ed reluctantly spit it out and landed on Eddy's hand, much to Ed's disappointment.

"What is this?" Eddy asked while staring at the object on his hands. It looked like he did not care about Ed's slobber. He took his shirt, cleaned it, and hold it to the sky. The Star Piece sparkled brightly when the sun would hit it.

"It's a Star Piece," Goombaria explained. "I found it one night so I kept it as my treasure." Eddy eyes turned into dollar signs.

"If we can get home, we can get more than one Jawbreakers!"

"Eddy!" Double D scolded him. "That's Ed's treasure!" He attempted to grab it back, but Ed stopped him.

"It's okay, Double D," Ed said with his normal tone. "I didn't like how sharp it was." He began to rub the inside of his mouth to check for blood, but there was none. Ed laughed to himself silently.

_"If we get more of these stuff, I'll be the richest man alive!" _Eddy thought with a scary grin. He stuffed it inside one of his pockets. Goompa cleared his throat so that everyone can hear him.

"Mario, and the Ed boys, you'll be leaving soon right?" He asked.

"Yeah," Mario replied.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave right now? It is getting dark now." Everyone looked at the sunset. It was about to turn into night very soon.

"Time sure flies," Double D remarked.

"I guess we can leave tomorrow morning," Mario said. Goombario cheered.

"Yay! We can spend one more night here!" Goompa was thinking of something. He walked up in front of Goombario. He stared at him for a while until Goombario broke the silence.

"What is it?" he asked Goompa. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Goombario," Goompa began. "Would you like to go on an adventure with Mario?" Everyone was caught off guard by Goompa's suggestion. The one who was more surprised was Goombario.

"I-I-I-" Goombario stuttered."Y-you mean it? F-for real?"

"I believe that your time has come. It's time for you to be a real man." Goombario swiftly turned to Mario.

"Can I come Mario? I promise I'll be your best partner you'll ever had!" Mario crossed his arms and started to think before answering.

"It's going to be dangerous, but what the heck? The more the merrier!" Goombario leaped up into the air.

"Thank you Mario! You won't regret this!"

"Welcome aboard, Goombario!" Double D smiled.

"And then there were five!" Ed randomly yelled.

"Eh...whatever," Eddy shrugged. He did not seem to care about this.

"Oh," Goomama said. "My baby is going to be a man! Come Goombario, we must prepare for your adventure." Goombario followed his mother into the house. Goombaria walked beside his brother.

"You're so lucky that you can go!" Goombaria whined. "I wanna go too!"

"Maybe when you're a few years older, then you can go with Mario." Goombaria huffed, but she was worried about Goombario. The others were about to go outside when Goompa stopped them.

"Hold on a sec," he said. "You do realized that there will be dangerous obstacles on your adventure right?"

"Danger?" Double D said with fear in his voice.

"Bring on the danger!" Ed yelled, pumping up his fists. Goompa continued.

"You know, when I was your age, I used to be a fighter back in my old days. I have something for the four of you." Goompa went inside the house while our heroes were looking each other with confused expression. A couple of minutes later, Goompa came out with four badges on his hands. He gave each badge to Mario, Ed, Double D, and Eddy.

"These will be useful for your journey," Goompa stated. They all looked at their badge. Mario got a silver shoe badge with spikes at its bottom. Ed received a pink hammer badge. Double examined his blue square badge with a yellow sun on it. Lastly, Eddy got a happy looking face badge.

"What's this?" Double D asked while examining his own badge. Goompa stood in front of Mario.

"Mario," Goompa began, "that badge you got is called a Power Jump badge. When equipped, your jump attacks will increase its power." Mario mustache tilted upwards. Goompa went to Ed next. "Your badge is called the Hammer Throw badge. Your hammer will act like a boomerang when you throw your hammer at your enemies."

"Cool!" Ed exclaimed happily. He already loved his badge already. Next, he went to Double D.

"While there are offense badges, there are some other badges that doesn't involved attacking."

"So what's my badge called?" Double D asked.

"Your badge is called Pretty Lucky," he explained. "When equipped, your enemies will occasionally miss." Double D smiled.

"Then this is a right badge for me. I don't prefer violence." Lastly, Goompa went to Eddy. He did not seem to be pleased with his badge.

"And what kind of badge did I get?" Eddy yelled, waving his badge at Goompa's face.

"That one is a rare badge," he smiled softly. Eddy felt like his badge was worth more than he thought. "It's called Feeling Fine badge. With this on, you'll be immune to all status effects such as dizziness, poison, and all other things." Eddy dropped his smile.

"That's it? I don't want this stupid badge! I want a badge that can hit people!"

"Don't be sad, Eddy. Be happy like this badge is." Eddy growled at the senile mushroom, but he ignored him. Goompa took the front of the stage.

"You'll also receive this small things as well." He took out 12 small orange orbs. "You should have these little holes on your badge, correct?" They examined their badges carefully. There was some black dots on them. It looked like these dots can be fit with the orbs. "Each of you shall received three Badge Points." He handed over three Badge Points to them. "Without these Badge Points, your badge are just normal plain badges. But when you fill in all the dots on your badge, it will unlocked its power. Go ahead, try it out." Everyone started to inserted their Badge Points to their badge. When they were placed in, it gave our a mystical glow before dying away.

"Mario, Ed," Goompa called them. "Put your badge in their respected area." Mario put his Power Jump badge at his right boot while Ed put his on the side of his hammer. Their badges acted like they were magnets. "To activate yours, all you have to do is tap your badge." Mario and Ed understood what Goompa said. Goompa looked at Double D and Eddy. "You two, on the other hand, are different. You can wear your badge anywhere on your body. They will activate as soon as you wear them." Double D clipped his badge on his black beanie. Eddy decided to put his on the left side of his shirt so that it will "camouflage" the happy face.

"These Badge Points have energy in them," Goompa continued. "For badges like Mario and Ed, it needs energy so that you can perform your abilities. When the Badge Points turn black, you can't use them. It'll take time to recharge, though."

"My brain hurts," Ed stated while trying to massage his head.

"It sure is complicated," Double D agreed, "but I think I've grasp the concept."

"There are many badges in this world," Goompa continued again. "You'll find many different kind of badges."

"So where can we find more Badge Points?" Mario asked.

"There will be times when you'll fight an enemy. If you defeat them, it may have some Star Kids."

"Star Kids?" they all asked.

"They're probably captured by Bowser's minions. These Star Kids can increase your powers and become stronger when you save them. That is where you'll get more Badge Points." Mario and the Eds understood the concept of these badges.

"I'm going to sleep," Eddy yawned. He went inside the Inn with Ed behind.

"Excuse me, Goompa, but do you have any toothbrush and toothpaste I can use?" Double D asked. Goompa looked confused about what Double D said. Meanwhile, Mario went inside the house to check up on Goombario. Goombario was already set up for the adventure of the life time. He has his blue backpack full already. Goomama checked out Goombario for the 5th time.

"Mom! I think you're overdoing it," Goomabario said. "I'll be fine as long as I'm with Mario."

"I have to make sure that you'll have a safe journey!" Goomama nagged. Mario walked up to them.

"Looks like you're ready," Mario said, smiling. Goombario smiled.

"Yup! I have all the things I need on this adventure. You'll be surprise how useful I'll be."

"Just be careful when you stroll down the night!" Goomama continued to nag. "You'll never know when someone will jump on you from behind."

"Mom..." Goombario was starting to feel embarrassed.

"Ms. Goomama, your son will be safe," Mario assured her. "Besides, this journey will test your son how mature and brave he is. He'll grow up to be a fine Goomba." Goomama looked down on the ground.

"I know, but...I don't want to lose him," she said with a sad tone. Mario bended down to Goombario and patted Goombario's head.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he'll return in one piece. I'll protect him with my life."

"Mario..." Goombario said, staring at his idol with admiration.

"You do that, Mario," Goomama said with a happy tone. She was now confident enough to trust Mario with Goombario. Mario stared at Goombario.

"Let's make this the best adventure we'll ever have!" He exclaimed. He adjusted his hat while Goombario mimicked him. They both laughed together.

* * *

**Goomba Village-Morning**

Everyone gathered in front of the giant block that was summoned from Kammy Koopa. It was now time to say farewell, but not goodbye.

"Good luck on your journey!" Goompapa said.

"Teach Bowser a lesson for me, will ya?" Goompa said.

"Always go to sleep at 10:00 p.m., Goombario!" Goomama said.

"Mom..." Goombario said, embarrassed by his mother.

"Save the Mushroom Kingdom for all of us," Gooma said.

"I know you can save Princess Peach!" Goombaria shouted. She clutched her Princess Peach doll. "Bye Ed!" Ed waved back to Goombaria.

"Bye Goombaria!" Ed shouted. This actually made Goombaria really happy. Mario, Ed, and Eddy stood in front of the giant block. They pulled their hammer back and smashed the block into smithereens.

"Alright!" Goombario cheered. "Now we can go to Toad Town."

"Let's-a-go!" Mario proclaimed. And so, our five heroes exited out of Goomba Village. Goombario took one last look back before continuing on.

_"I'll come back. I promise."_

* * *

**Original: Mario only received the Power Jump badge. The Feeling Fine badge only stops dizziness and poison. He also didn't stay for the night.**


	5. Small, Medium, and Big Goombas

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy. They all belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Small, Medium, and Big Goombas

**Road to Toad Town**

With the team of Mario, Ed, Double D, Eddy, and Mario's partner, Goombario, they left Goomba Village. The team slowly walked a single path road ahead. They noticed a sign with a picture of a Goomba.

"Beware of Goombas," Double D read. As soon as he finished it, the picture of the Goomba came into real life. "Oh my!" Ed was quick to response and smacked the Goomba into the sky.

"And stay away from my friend!" Ed shouted to the sky. Double D sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Ed." Ed smiled in response.

"You're welcome, Double D." Mario looked up ahead and saw a bunch of Goombas running towards them.

"Heads up! We've got company!" Mario shouted as he readied his hammer. Ed and Eddy got in their fighting stance while Double D watched from behind. Eddy charged straight at the Spikey Goomba.

"Batter up!" Eddy yelled as he swung his hammer horizontally. The poor Spikey Goomba was flying across the forest, never to be seen again. Mario was hopping on one Paragoomba to another while they lost their wings. Meanwhile, Ed showed up with his hammer.

"Whack-a-Goomba!" Ed exclaimed. He swung his hammer down to the Goomba so hard that it was stuck inside the ground. He went to the next one and plumbled it into the ground.

"This is too easy!" Eddy boasted.

"I am Ed, destroyer of Goombas!" Ed screamed. Goombario stared at Ed.

"Excuse me?" he said. Ed realized his mistakes.

"Oops. My bad, Goombario." Ed smiled sheepishly. As they were walking, they saw three blocks that are floating in the air. The first block had a question mark, the second was made out of bricks, and the last one was the same as the first block.

"What are these blocks?" Double D asked.

"These blocks can give you items if you hit them," Mario simply replied. He walked up to the first block and jump to the block. The block pop out a single coin, which Eddy grabbed it on the first sight.

"It's mine!" Eddy screamed. He examined the coin. It looked like it was made of gold. It was also the same size as a quarter.

"That's our currency in the Mushroom Kingdom. One coin isn't worth to buy almost all the items in this world."

"Okay guys! If you see any coins, bring them all to Uncle Eddy!" Mario, being oblivious, nodded. Ed did nott care, but Double D sure does. Mario jumped to the brick block as it shattered into the ground.

"Sometimes, these blocks will just shatter by impact." Mario went to the last one with the question mark and jump to the block. A coin jump out the block and landed on Eddy's hand.

"I bet we can buy a dozen Jawbreakers with these!" Eddy exclaimed while laughing to himself.

"Oh dear..." Double D said while shaking his head in shame. They continued down the road and spotted more Goombas, but they were easily dispatched. When they defeated the Goombas, Eddy would always find coins from them. There are other times where Double D would grab an item from them as well. Mario spotted a red block floating in the air.

"Oh! Oh! My turn! My turn!" Ed exclaimed. He ran up to the block and smacked it with his head. A badge came out of the block and landed next to him. "I see stars..."

"Get a hold of yourself Ed," Eddy said while picking up Ed. Ed took the badge. Goombario shuffled the pages in his Badge book. He found what Ed obtained.

"Ed, that's a Close Call badge," Goombario said as he read. "If you are in danger of losing, your enemies sometimes miss." Ed inserted one Badge Points on his badge and put it on the inside of his jacket. There was also another sign, except it had a picture of a Mushroom with eyes.

"Eat a Mushroom to regain your energy," Double D read. The sign spitted out and landed on his hands. "What's up with these signs?"

"That's a Mushroom," Mario said, ignoring the sign's strange behavior. "They're supposed to be good for you."

"Let's hope their healthy." Eddy spotted something in the distance.

"What's that?" Eddy pointed to the block with a heart inside.

"I've never seen that block before," Mario said. He jumped up to it as the heart bounce out of its block. The heart twirled around Mario as his wounds started to heal up.

"Those are Heart Blocks. They'll restore all your energy to the fullest," Goombario explained. The Eds decided to give it a try. One by one, they restore all of their energy.

"Pretty convenient huh?" Eddy asked. Everyone nodded.

"I wonder why this is here in an enemy's territory?" Double D said. They continued down the road until they saw a spring. There was another road up if they jumped on the spring.

"Stop right there!" someone shouted. Everyone stopped and looked up to see two Goombas. Unlike the others, they were bigger than a normal Goomba. One was blue, and the other one was red.

"Now there's something you don't see every day," Mario remarked.

"I am Red Goomba," he announced. "My brother here is Blue Goomba."

"That's pretty obvious, you know," Goombario pointed out.

"Sorry Mario, but your adventure ends here!" Blue Goomba threatened. "We have a direct order from the Goomba King. We, the Goomba Bros., are going to take you out!" Mario suddenly felt déjà vu to a certain green brother.

"To the ball game?" Ed said dumbly.

"Shut up, Ed!" Eddy yelled. The Goomba Bros. assaulted Mario, Goombario, and the Eds.

"We should use our badges against them," Double D suggested quickly. Mario and Ed tapped their badges to activate their powers. Goombario countered the attack by using his Headbonk on Blue Goomba. He recoiled back from him.

"You're sure are strong for someone who's small," Blue Goomba acknowledged.

"That's what training is all about!" Goombario said while boasting. While Blue Goomba was staring at him, Mario leaped into the air and stomped on him with incredible power. Blue Goomba screamed in pain as he retreated back up by using the spring.

Meanwhile, Red Goomba attacked Double D with its own Headbonk. Double D could not move as it was coming down to him. He was about to brace himself when suddenly, his body dodged own its own. Red Goomba missed by an inch. The effect of Double D's Pretty Lucky badge was a success.

"I missed?" Red Goomba shouted with disbelief. Eddy was right in front of him and smacked him in the air. Ed concentrated on the flying Goomba and launched his hammer. It twirled around at high-speed until it collided at Red Goomba. The force was so powerful that it landed right next to his brother. The hammer went back to Ed's hand.

"They're too strong, brother!" Blue Goomba screamed in agony.

"We've got to report this to the king!" Red Goomba suggested. They ran as fast as they could into the next area.

"Another one! Another one!" Ed bellowed. They pursued the Goomba Bros. by using the spring. They stopped in front of another sign with a Mushroom in it.

"One Mushroom with two pickles, a soda, and a cup of gravy!" Ed ordered. Unfortunately, the mushroom was actually a Goomba in disguised. He jumped out to the sign and chewed on Ed's head, making Ed scream. "Help me guys!" Eddy attempted to pull out the Goomba successfully, but he bit Eddy's arms as well.

"Yeow!" Eddy screamed in pain. He tried to shake him off, but it was still biting on him. Mario grabbed the Goomba and toss it out of the forest.

"Eddy! Are you all right?" Double D panicked as he bended down to Eddy.

"Does it look like I'm all right?" Eddy shouted at Double D. He was clutching his arm in pain. Double D pulled out a Mushroom from his pockets.

"Eat this Mushroom, Eddy. It will help you."

"I don't like Mushrooms!" Ed stepped into the scene.

"Someone is being a bad boy." Ed grabbed Eddy in another painful hug. He took the Mushroom from Double D. "This is the chu-chu-train, Eddy. Open wide and say 'yummy mushroom'!" Eddy tried to say something, but his words were muffled when Ed stuffed the Mushroom in Eddy's mouth. Ed forced Eddy to swallowed the Mushroom. He let go of Eddy after that. Eddy yelled at Ed while Double D tried to control the situation.

"Should we be worry about this?" Goombario asked Mario.

"I think they'll handle this." After their fighting was over, thanks to Double D, they ran to find the Goomba Bros.

* * *

The Goomba Bros. continued to cry until they reached their hideout.

"Help us, Goomba King!" Blue Goomba cried.

"Mario and his friends beat us!" Red Goomba wailed. The red gate unlocked as they went inside and shut the gate. When the team entered the scene, they saw a giant stone tower. The sky and the clouds were dark, and there was even lightning behind the tower.

"Horror!" Ed exclaimed happily. Goombario was watching the tower and beyond.

"That's strange..." he began. "There used to be a bridge that will lead us to Toad Town. I wonder what happened to the bridge?" Suddenly, they heard a loud stomp from inside the tower. With each thump, they would jump into the air for a second.

"Something big is coming!" Double D yelled. The Goomba Bros. appeared out of nowhere, still injured from their previous fight.

"All hail..." Blue Goomba began.

"The great Goomba King!" Red Goomba finished. A giant Goomba stood next to the Goomba Bros. He wore a red and white striped pants with a crown on his head. His eyes moved up and down every time.

"That is one, giant Goomba!" Goombario remarked. "I wish I was that big!"

"So we finally meet, Mario!" the Goomba King said with a deep voice. "Unfortunately, this is as far as you go!"

"You heard that, Mario?" Red Goomba said. "Not one step further!" Everyone, except Double D, step forward by two.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Eddy asked while smiling smugly and crossing his arms.

"Oohhh...they're really serious about it," Blue Goomba said.

"Let's get them, Goomba Bros!" the king yelled in command. They all jumped in front of Mario's group. When they landed, the group suddenly jumped up and fell backwards. Goomba King kicked Ed and Mario in the stomach while the Goomba Bros. Headbonk Eddy.

"Ed! Eddy!" Double D screamed.

"Mario!" Goombario yelled as well. Goombario and Ed went to their friends.

"I was careless..." Mario muttered. Double D analyzed the situation. His friends needed time to recover, so Goombario and Double D were the only ones left. He looked around until he spotted a Goomnut Tree with coconuts growing on the branches. The Goomba King and Bros were right beneath it. The coconuts looked dangerous, but that was when Double D formed up a strategy.

"Ed, can you throw your hammer at that tree?" Double D requested as he pointed the tree. Eddy and Mario stared at him.

"Why?" they asked at the same time.

"You'll see." Ed did what Double D told him. He tapped his Hammer Throw badge and threw it at the tree. This shook off the coconuts and landed on the Goombas. The Goomba King was hurt, but the Goomba Bros. were severely injured.

"Awesome job, Double D!" Goombario exclaimed. He proceeded to Headbonk the Goomba Bros. They were sent flying back into the tower.

"And now for the finishing touch!" Double D said. He pulled out a Fire Flower that he acquired from one of the Goombas. He planted it into the ground and adjusted it so that it would point directly to the Goomba King. It shot out fireballs straight at him as he staggered back inside the castle. He could not take it anymore, so he decided to shut the gate to prevent burns.

"Way-a-go Double D!" Ed shouted happily as he hugged Double D.

"Nice one Sockhead." Eddy complimented. Mario walked to Goombario and patted his head.

"You did a great job Goombario," Mario praised. Goombario beamed.

"Thanks Mario!" When they all recovered, they tried to open the gate.

"Great! They locked us out!" Eddy exasperated.

"Then we'll do what we always do!" Ed proclaimed.

"And what's that?" Ed pulled out his hammer and raised it in the air.

"Smash everything in your sight!" Eddy, for once in a while, agreed with him. Mario decided to use his energy to aid them. When they were repeatedly pounding against the red gate, Goombario spotted something in the bushes. Double D followed him and saw something. They pulled it out to see a blue switch with an exclamation point in it.

"What's this?" Double D asked Goombario.

"It's a switch in our world. I wonder what will happen if we press it." The Goomba King had enough, so he jumped out to the top.

"Hey! Quit pounding against my gate! You're giving me a headache!" he hollered.

"Good!" Eddy yelled at him. He resumed pummeling the gate.

"And by the way, whatever you do, don't press a suspicious switch okay?"

"What's he talking about?" Mario asked. Double D pressed on the switch. There was a great rumble in the area.

"No! You pressed it!" the Goomba yelled.

"Evacuate the area!" Double D screamed as he ran.

"Every women and me first!" Eddy bellowed. They all reached a safe place where they felt a little rumble in the area. The tower was starting to crumble. The Goomba King and Bros. were at the very top of the tower. The tower launched them across the sky as the tower became a bridge to Toad Town.

Four stars were heading towards them. It was the Star Kids Goompa told them. They were little small yellow stars.

"Thank you heroes!" one of them thanked happily. "For rescuing us, we can power up you four."

"Power up?" Double D asked. Everyone listened closely.

"You can choose three things to power up. The first one is that we can increase your vitality. The more vitality you have, the more you can endure future battles. The second is charging up your Badge Points you're wearing. You'll be able to perform more abilities as usual. And the last one is these." They pulled out three Badge Points. "You can get three Badge Points in your inventory."

"This is pretty cool!" Ed exclaimed. Each Star Kid went to the four heroes, excluding Goombario.

Mario wanted to power up his Badge Points. Ed wanted the same thing as Mario. Double D decided to increase his vitality. Eddy finally wanted three more Badge Points. Every Star Kid went inside them as the heroes were glowing in white light. They could feel their powers within themselves. Eddy, however, received three Badge Points on his hands.

"Level up!" Ed proclaimed.

"Level what?" Eddy asked.

"I think what Ed was saying is that our strengths will increase every time we rescue a Star Kid," Double D asked.

"So we're going to call these things, 'Level up'," Mario asked.

"I like that!" Goombario grinned. They all agreed that they will call this phenomenon when they "level up". They crossed over the bridge and saw a brick block in the distance. When Mario smashed it with his hammer, a block appeared in the air. They popped it open and revealed a blue Mushroom.

"It's a Super Mushroom!" Goombario said. "They're better than a regular Mushroom." Mario kept it inside his pockets. Finally, they exited out of the scene. Meanwhile, Kammy Koopa saw them leaving. She flew out of the scene with the pink puffs behind.

* * *

**Original: The Mushroom in the third sign "flips" over in revealing a normal Goomba. You received Star Points instead of Star Kids.**

**Stats:**

**Mario: 10 HP/10 FP up/3 BP  
Badge Points left: 2  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1).**

**Ed: 10 HP/10 FP up/3 BP  
Badge Points left: 0  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2).  
**

**Double D: 15 HP up/5 FP/3 BP  
Badge Points left: 1  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2).**

**Eddy: 10 HP/5 FP/6 BP  
Badge Points left: 3  
Badge equipped: Feeling Fine (3).**


	6. The Seven Star Spirits Plea

******Disclaimer:**** I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy. They all belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Seven Star Spirits Plea

**Peach/Bowser's Castle in the sky**

Kammy Koopa zoomed through the air until she spotted the castle in the air. She sailed inside the entrance of Bowser's mouth where she was greeted by Bowser's minions.

"You've return," one of the Magikoopa addressed. Kammy jumped out of her broom and grabbed it. "So what happened to Mario?"

"I must see Lord Bowser," she began. "It's important that I see him."

"Right away mistress!" The Magikoopa led Kammy inside the castle. After a couple of minutes, she arrived in one of Peach's room in her castle. Bowser was inside as well.

"Your Rudeness, I have something important to tell you." Kammy Koopa sauntered towards Bowser. Bowser raised his eyebrows.

"What is it Kammy?" Bowser asked her. "This better be good news."

"A-actually..." Kammy stammered. "Mario and his friends defeated the Goomba King. He's heading to Toad Town now."

"What?" Bowser roared, his eyes blazing with anger. "I used the Star Rod to make him a king because he begged me! And you're telling me he lost to a wimp? What a wimp!"

"That's not entirely true, Your Evilness. You see, Mario was accompanied by three boys and a Goomba. It only took one of them and the Goomba to defeated them."

"W-what?" Bowser shouted in surprise. "Who are these kids?"

"I am not entirely sure, but I shall begin my investigation."

"Good! By the way, you're sure they won't defeat me, right?" Kammy laughed, though she stopped because Bowser was glaring at her.

"Don't be silly, Your Vileness. You have the Star Rod that makes you invincible! Why, you can beat those brats and Mario with one claw tied behind your back!" Bowser chuckled evilly, holding up the Star Rod in his hand.

"You're right, Kammy! Are you sure that the Star Spirits didn't gave any power to Mario?"

"Don't worry. Each Star Spirits are held in different parts of the Mushroom Kingdom. Not only that, but you'd chosen your rightful subjects to guard them as well. It would take forever to find them all, or even beat one of them for that matter."

"Excellent!" Bowser was relaxing about the news he heard. There may be new allies for Mario, but he was sure that he was going to fail this time. "So where is the closest Star Spirit from Mario's location?"

"The closest one is at Koopa Bros. Fortress. They are guarded by the Koopa Bros."

"I see...so where are they now?"

"Right here!" someone spoke out loud. The door burst open on impact. Four different kind of colors leap towards them. It was the Koopa Bros. in green, yellow, black, and red colors. "Koopa Bros. reporting to duty! We're the coolest of cools!" Bowser and Kammy stared at them.

"Uh..." Bowser muttered. "Kammy, are you sure I picked the right guys? The Goomba King was huge, and they just look like normal Koopas to me."

"Don't be silly, King Bowser," Red Koopa reassured. "He may be huge, but he didn't have one thing: teamwork!"

"That's right," Black Koopa agreed. "The most powerful thing in the world is teamwork! We'll flatten Mario and his friends easily! "

"That's the spirit!" Kammy Koopa cheered. "Say...why don't you show King Bowser your special move you've been working on?" Kammy conjured up a spell in her wand. She blasted the ground and revealed a dummy of Mario.

"All right! Form up, Koopa Bros!" Red Koopa commanded. Each Koopa stacked themselves into a tower. All the Koopas spin around like a hurricane and shredded Mario into hundreds of pieces. They jumped back out of the tower and landed themselves perfectly.

"That was...amazing!" Bowser remarked with such thrill. "If you can do that to that dummy, Mario, the real one won't survive that attack."

"We've perfected this move just to make you proud, Your Nastiness." Bowser suddenly thought up of something.

"By the way, if you're all here...who's guarding the fortress?" The room became completely silent. Bowser sworn that he heard the Koopa Bros. gulped.

"Umm...no one sir."

"You idiots!" Bowser screamed at them, which terrified Kammy and the Koopa Bros. "Why are you guys even here? Get back to the fortress, on the double!" Red Koopa regained himself and took command.

"Koopa Bros! We must retreat back to Mushroom Kingdom!" The Koopa Bros. raced out of the room.

* * *

**Road to Toad Town after the bridge**

The team members of Ed, Double D, Eddy, Mario, and Goombario were jumping down the rocky steps. Double D spotted a question block at the last step.

"There's another one here. I'll get it," Double D said. He jumped to the block, but because of his poor strength, it did not open it.

"You're doing it all wrong!" Eddy yelled. "Watch a pro at this!" Eddy jumped into the block so hard that he had a red bump on his head. "Grand dad...you lost your newspaper again..." Ed picked Eddy up and slapped him senselessly. "I'm awake, Ed!"

"You sure know how to hit a block. Reminds me of the old days." Ed reminisced his past of hitting things with his head.

"Let's not digress the subject here," Double D reminded them. He obtained a small bag with a person's face sleeping called Sleepy Sheep. After that, they reached Toad Town.

Toad Town was full of different kinds of buildings. There was a house, a shop, and a dojo where they can see. The town was obviously filled with Toads with a Mushroom cap filled with a single color dots.

"This is the capital of the Mushroom Kingdom: Toad Town," Mario announced. The Eds scaned around the area in amazement.

"Amazing society..." Double D muttered.

"The road looks cool!" Ed exclaimed as he sniffed the ground.

_"More pigeons to scam...I could reuse my old scams from before!" _Eddy thought while rubbing his fingers.

"Mario!" someone shouted. They turned around and saw a Toad running towards them. "Mario, it's a catastrophe! Princess Peach has been kidnapped, our castle is floating in the sky, and the town is an uproar!"

"Don't worry," Mario comforted. "We'll save Princess Peach. I promise."

"Thank you Mario." After the Toad left, it was just the five of them.

"The castle is floating in the sky?" Double D asked Mario. "But that's physically impossible! How could Bowser do that?"

"Nothing is impossible here," Mario replied. Mario suddenly thought of something when he fought Bowser. "Maybe...it's that Star Rod Bowser has."

"The Star Rod? I think you're right. Before we landed in here, we learned that the Star Rod has the power of grant all wishes."

"And I wish to be the ruler of the space mutants!" Ed proclaimed while pointing the sky.

"I wish we move on," Eddy muttered to himself.

"In any case," Goombario intervened. "Let's check out the area where the castle was." The five strolled down into the next area. There was a house that has the roof spinning, a post office, a flower garden, and a small area occupied by two dogs called Doogans. There was also four strange colored Toads blocking the east side, but the party dismissed that. After they went through the blue gate with a yellow star, they saw what remains left.

Princess Peach's castle was no longer there. There was rumble everywhere, and the fountain was spewing water in random directions.

"Oh dear..." Double D began. "This is crazy."

"Bowser and Peach's Castle are in the sky now," Mario stated. They all looked up to the blue vast of the heaven. If they focused their eyes, they could see the castle from where they were.

"It's so far away," Goombario said in awe.

"By the way," Double D asked Mario. "Where is our destination?"

"In the dream, a Star Spirit told me to go to Shooting Star Summit. It should be east from here, over that bridge." Mario pointed to the stone bridge that was stable to cross. They walked over the bridge and continued on. When they reached the summit, the land was covered in gold stars. The place, however, was filled with shooting stars.

"We're supposed to reach the top while dodging these things?" Eddy exasperated.

"As much as I love the view, we need to go onward," Double D said

"Onward to heaven!" Ed shouted while grabbing Eddy and Double D. Ed rushed around the spiral summit while Mario and Goombario ran after them. Luckily, when they reached the stop, the stars did not hit them. Goombario founded a Star Piece that almost struck him.

"I think I'm going to hurl..." Double D placed his hand on his mouth, though he was able to restrain it.

"You can let go of us now, Ed!" Eddy yelled at Ed. Ed dropped them off as Mario and Goombario entered the scene. They have finally reached the top of the summit. They did not realize that they were standing on a giant, flat stone plate.

"We've been waiting for you all," someone said. Seven Star Spirits materialized around them. They, however, were not real, but fazed.

"Giant talking starfish!" Ed exclaimed.

"Ed, be polite," Double D whispered.

"We," the one in Mario's dream began. "are the seven Star Spirits in this world. We have the power to grant wishes in Star Haven, a place beyond the sky. You must listen to us carefully." Everyone started to sit down and listen to the Star Spirits. He continued.

"The other day, Bowser and his followers invaded Star Haven. The Star Rod, which we protect from the beginning of time, is now stolen in the hands of Bowser."

_"That was when we were reading the book," _Double D thought. A yellow star with a pink bow on her head was next.

"The Star Rod is powerful. It can grant all wishes, but not selfish wishes. We've been ignoring Bowser's wishes before."

"Well that's good," Goombario said. A blue star with glasses started to speak.

"However, when Bowser knew that we weren't taking his wish, he stole our Star Rod for the things he desired. As of right now, he cannot wish his selfish wishes, but we feared that he will do something terrible." Another blue star decided to take the stage, except he wore a blue cap.

"We are responsible for protecting the Star Rod. We need you all to retrieve the Star Rod from Bowser." The pink star was next to speak.

"Sadly, none of you all are strong enough to beat him as long as he has the Star Rod. He can make himself invincible if you fight him without preparation."

"Well that sucks," Eddy complained. "How we are supposed to beat the invincible?" The yellow star with a book and a bow neck tie answered him.

"Once you all rescued us, we can give you all the power to stop Bowser, even if he is invincible." The final yellow star with a black mustache was the last to speck.

"Everyone...we..." The Star Spirits started to fade, but they regained themselves. "Sorry...we are too exhausted as of now. We are being held in different places throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. Please rescue us." The star from Mario's dream decided to wrap it up.

"This is very important. You must...rescue us before...it is too late. Mario...and the Eds...help us..." With its last words, they vanished off into thin air. Everyone got off the ground.

"How the heck did he knew us?" Eddy asked. "This is getting creepy! We have seven stalkers for crying out loud!"

"It's strange that they knew all of us, but the question is how?" Double D wondered.

"I don't know," Mario replied. "but if we can accomplished this together, the Star Spirits can take you home."

"Then what are we waiting for guys?" Eddy asked. "It's time to become heroes!"

"I, Ed, shall vanquish all evil!" Ed proclaimed as he put his right hand in the center.

"Very well then," Double D said. "I, too, shall embarked this dangerous yet peril adventure." Double D placed his hand on Ed's hand.

"The Eds are going all in!" Eddy shouted to the sky as he puts his hand on top of Double D's hand.

"Hey, if I could repeatedly beat Bowser every time, then we can't failed this journey!" Mario said. He did the same thing as the Eds.

"I never realized this was serious, but I'll make sure I'll help as well," Goombario said. Together, the five had all their hands in place.

"Let's-a-go!" Everyone raised their hands as high as they could. In their place, they can clearly see the castle from above.

* * *

**Original: You don't see the move that the Koopa Bros. showed.**


	7. The Messenger of Star Haven: Twink

******Disclaimer:**** I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy. They all belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Messenger of Star Haven-Twink

**Peach/Bowser's Castle in the sky**

Peach was sobbing in her bed. The events that had happened these past hours had left her vulnerable and helpless.

"Mario was beaten by Bowser...Everyone's in prison..." Peach sobbed quietly. "Is this the end of the Mushroom Kingdom? I wish...I wish someone can help me...anybody." Her door was opened wide as Bowser and Kammy Koopa walk in her room. They reached to Peach's bed.

"Ahh...Princess Peach," Bowser greeted, "how are you this fine, lovely day?" Unfortunately, that was a wrong question to ask. Peach threw her pink pillow at Bowser's face, but he swatted it away.

"Does it look like I'm fine to you?" Peach shouted at Bowser. "You've cause nothing but trouble throughout the Mushroom Kingdom! You're the worse!" Bowser chuckled evilly.

"Aww...I love your compliments, Peach. It fuels up my evilness even more."

"If you think Mario is coming to rescue you, think again," Kammy said. "We're so high up in the sky that Mario and those kids won't reach us up here."

_"Kids?" _Peach thought. _"What is she talking about?" _Bowser took out the Star Rod.

"You see, Peach, this Star Rod makes me grant all my wishes. As long as I have this baby, no one can't stop me!"

"It's just as Your Grumpiness said," Kammy stated. "Now if you excuse us, we'll be leaving now."

"Right. Take care, my beautiful wife." Bowser and Kammy laughed their way out of the door and locked it. Peach looked down at her sheets.

"I wish someone can help me," she wished. As on cue, something was tapping her window. Peach turned around and saw a little Star Kid outside. She moved herself out of her bed and opened the window up. The Star Kid floated around her until he stopped.

"Hello, my name is Twink," he introduced. "I came here from Star Haven to grant your wish, Princess Peach." Peach clasped her hands in delight.

"For real?" she asked. "Then...I wish that you retrieve the Star Rod from Bowser." Twink slowly dropped his smile.

"I...I can't do that kind of wish. Maybe one of the honorable Star Spirits can do that." Peach dropped her smile as well, but she thought up of something else.

"Okay then. Then...I wish everyone who has been captured and I to escape to the Mushroom Kingdom. Will that work?" Again, same result.

"I...I'm so sorry, Princess Peach. I don't think I can perform that task. I'm just a normal novice Star Kid. I was just called up to Star Haven, so I can't make big wishes yet."

"Oh...I see. It's okay, Twink." Just then, Peach suddenly had an idea. "I have one more wish I would like to ask." Peach took out a four pointed star-shaped necklace. On each end, there was a small black rope, which meant it had a total of four ropes. She handed it to Twink and tied it around his neck.

"This is a Lucky Star, isn't it?"

"Yes. Now...I wish that you deliver this to Mario. Is this something you can do?"

"Of course," he replied happily. "This is something I can do. Don't worry, I'll find Mario as quick as I can." Before he could leave, Peach suddenly stopped him.

"Wait. Before you go, tell Mario this message: I'm fine, and he shouldn't worry." Twink nodded.

"Okay. I've got your message. I'll be back, Princess Peach." As soon as he said that, Twink zoomed out of the room and into the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach left her room and looked down at her balcony. She could see Twink as a tiny sparkle of star.

"Mario...Where are you..." While she was praying for hope, an unknown figure followed Twink.

* * *

**Entrance of Shooting Star Summit**

After the meeting with the Star Spirits, the five people walked out of Shooting Star Summit. As they crossed over the bridge, something fast hit Mario on the back of the head.

"We're under attack! Have mercy!" Ed yelled as he grabbed his hammer. When they looked at the attacker, it was none other than Twink.

"I'm so sorry!" he apologized. "I'm in a huge hurry!" Twink scanned around until he laid his eyes on Mario. "Wait a second...Are you Mario?"

"That's-a-me," Mario replied. Twink "hopped" off the air and circled around Mario. "You're the person I'm looking for! My name is Twink."

"You're a Star Kid," Goombario pointed out. Twink nodded.

"Uh-huh. I have a present for Mario." Twink took off the Lucky Star and gave it to Mario. "This is a Lucky Star. It's a gift from Princess Peach. I think you're supposed to wear this." As Mario was about to wear it, Eddy grabbed it.

"Hey! Why do you have to get gifts? I wanna wear this!" He proceeded to pull the necklace.

"Let-a-go, Eddy!" He pulled it back, but Eddy would drag it as well.

"Oh dear!" Double D exclaimed. "Cease this at once!" Double D grabbed the third rope and tried to pull it.

"Tug of War! Winner gets it!" Ed proclaimed. He took the last rope on the Lucky Star and pulled it. Mario and Ed were having the upper advantage.

"Go Mario!" Goombario cheered at the sidelines.

"Wait, stop!" Twink yelled in panic. "If you keep pulling it, you're all going to-" The Lucky Star snapped into four parts. Mario and the Eds dropped down to the ground. What they have left was a small but flat version of a Star Pieces.

"Oh no!" Double D exclaimed. "Look have what you done Eddy!"

"It's not my fault that this necklace wasn't strong enough!" he shouted at Double D. Mario looked closely at his and noticed something.

"Wait a second," he said. "I think that this necklace can be broken apart into four pieces." The Eds looked at their own. They all wore their necklace around and felt a strange power surging within them.

"I feel something guys. It kind of tingles," Ed said.

"I concur Ed," Double D said. "I think the Lucky Star enhances our strength and defense."

"That's right," Twink said. "I'm sure Princess Peach's gift will help you find the Star Spirits."

"I've finally found you!" someone shouted. Everyone looked up and saw a Magikoopa heading towards them. "It looks like following you has led me to Mario."

"N-no way...You've been following since back at the castle?"

The Magikoopa laughed evilly. "Of course, you simpleton. Once I defeat you all, Kammy will promote me."

"If you're think about fighting us, think again!" Mario yelled. He jumped towards the enemy and stomped him two times. This made the Magikoopa fall off of his broom.

"I'm not done yet!" He released a magical spell and shot it at Eddy. Eddy attempted to block the spell. Though he was sightly hurt, it was not that fatal. "What this? You should have been knocked out!"

"I think you're the one who's going to have a nice sleep!" Eddy retorted. Eddy ran up to him and slammed him with his hammer. The force of his hammer was much stronger than before. Ed and Goombario assaulted the Magikoopa with Headbonks and fists. Soon, he was out cold.

"These Lucky Star rocks!" Eddy boasted himself.

"Wow!" Twink cheered. "You guys are strong! I know you can do it!" Twink remembered Peach's words from the castle. "I have a message to Mario. Peach said that she's fine, and you shouldn't worry anymore." Mario smiled happily from Peach's message. "I have to return back to Peach. I'll see you all later." Twink zoomed towards the sky like a shooting star.

"Bye Twink!" Ed yelled. They looked at the defeated Magikoopa and saw four Star Kids coming out of it.

"Thank you all so much!" one of them said. "Let us thank you all by powering you up."

"Level up!" Mario, Double D, and Eddy chose more Badge Points while Ed wanted to charge his Badge Points. The Star Kids entered inside their bodies.

"This is going to be an interesting journey," Double D grinned.

"I wish I could power up," Goombario wished in a disappointing tone.

"We'll find a way, Goombario," Mario assured Goombario. "In the meantime, let's all go back to my place and head out for tomorrow." Everyone left the area and went to Mario's house.

* * *

**Mario's house**

Luigi was sitting outside the house, whistling in peace. He wore the same thing as Mario except he wore a green hat with an "L" and a shirt. He was also taller than Mario.

"I wonder what's Mario doing right now?" he said to himself. "I sure hope he's safe." There was a a green pipe that connects to Mario's place to the entrance of Toad Town. Mario, Goombario, and the Eds warpped into Mario's house.

"So this is what your house looks like," Goombario said as he jumped out of the pipe.

"It's just a plain house to me," Eddy said. Luigi noticed them and walked up to them.

"Hey Bro!" Luigi greeted Mario. Mario widened his eyes.

"Luigi!" Mario said surprisingly. "You're safe! How did you escape?"

"You see, I forgot something at home. When I left, the earthquake started, and the whole castle was floating in the air." Luigi noticed Mario's friends in the back. "Oh...Who are you four?"

"My name is Edd, but you may call me Double D. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The name's Eddy. Remember it!"

"I am Ed! If you don't believe me, you can check my underwear. It has my name on it." Everyone else felt disgusted. Some could actually picture Ed's underwear.

"T-that..." Luigi stammered. "won't be necessary. And who's the Goomba?"

"I'm Goombario. Nice to meet you."

"You guys so lucky. Going on an exciting adventure must be fun. Talk about unfair."

"In that case, why don't you come along with us?"

"Can't. Someone has to watch the house. So why are you all here?"

"We're just going to rest up and head out first thing in the morning," Mario answered.

"That's perfect. Come inside and I'll make you all something special." Everyone went inside the house. The first room looks like a place to eat. There was a wooden table with two chairs, two plants, a thing for cups and plates, and an incinerator.

In the next room on the left was a kitchen. It was a simple room with a refrigerator, a stove, a microwave, and a sink. Most of the house was made out of fine wood. Luigi was preparing their dinner.

After that room was a bedroom in the back of the house. There was four bunk beds, a drawer, and a window that shines through the window.

The last room that was next to the bedroom is Mario and Luigi's room. There was a bunk bed, with a red sheet on top and the green on the bottom, a table with letters, and two drawers with the same colors as the Mario Bros.

"For a simple house, it sure is big," Double D complimented.

"Yeah," Mario said. "Sometimes we throw a party when we defeat Bowser. They just like to stay in the house for a sleepover."

"Okay!" Luigi announced. "Dinner's ready!" Everyone went into the dining room and took their seats. There was apple pie, cake, fried eggs, and a bunch of mushrooms and sodas. "Dig in everyone!"

The whole night was full of eating, Edness, and laughter. Once dinner was done, everyone went into their beds and waited for the sun to come up.

* * *

**Original: The Lucky Star is a five pointed star. Mario usually goes straight to the next journey to find the Star Spirit.  
**

**Stats: Level 2 (These levels are not really 10 HP or 5 FP, except BP. Some can inflict more damage or use a lot of FP.)  
**

**Mario: 10 HP/10 FP/6 BP up  
Badge Points left: 5  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1).**

**Ed: 10 HP/15 FP up/3 BP  
Badge Points left: 0  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2).  
**

**Double D: 15 HP up/5 FP/6 BP up  
Badge Points left: 4  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2).**

**Eddy: 10 HP/5 FP/9 BP up  
Badge Points left: 6  
Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3).**


	8. The Eds Meet the Koopas

******Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy. They all belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Eds Meet the Koopas

**Mario's house**

Mario slowly opened up his blue eyes. He yawned very loudly and stretched on his cozy red bed. He glanced at the clock next to him. The clock struck 5:45 AM.

"It's early..." Mario whispered to himself. Nevertheless, Mario climbed down the ladder and went to the dining room. Luigi was sipping his tea while reading the newspaper on his chair. Apparently, he was reading the news about the incident in Princess Peach's castle. Goombario was eating his Goomnuts next to him.

"Hey Bro," Luigi greeted his brother. He sets down his tea on the wooden table. "You're the last person up today." Mario raised his eyebrows.

"Last person up? This early?"

Luigi nodded. "Uh-huh. The Eds left around 5:30 AM."

"Why did they left so early? We could have left way later than that." Goombario turned around and faced Mario.

"I heard Eddy saying something about a scam," Goombario answered.

"Scam?" Mario pondered for a few seconds. For some reason, he had a bad feeling about this. "Maybe we should go as well."

Goombario nodded. Mario and Goombario took all the things they needed. They said their goodbyes to Luigi, which he muttered that he wanted to go with Mario, and exited out the house. Once they were out, Mario and Goombario jumped inside the green warp pipe.

* * *

**Toad Town central**

The town itself had turned into a ghost town. Not a single person was on the streets, except three young boys. They were building up a stand in front of the Post Office.

"Tell me again why we're building this right now at 6:00 AM in the morning?" Double D asked Eddy. His voiced was quiet, and the looks on his face meant he wanted to meet face to face with a soft comfortable pillow.

"Because we need to set up our Ed's Nutty Snacks Day before the pigeons- uh...I mean, customers shows up," Eddy answered.

"You do realize that we're in a middle of an adventure right? We have to reach home as soon as possible."

"Whatever. Besides, we can earn money this way." The Eds worked on the last touch on the stands. It was a simple wooden stands like a lemonade stand. The only things missing were the items to sell.

"Ed," Eddy called. "Give me my backpack." Ed handed over Eddy's backpack to him. Eddy took out a bunch of Goomnuts in different sizes and set them up on the stand. Double D gave Eddy a suspicious look.

"Where did you acquired these Goomnuts?" Double D asked Eddy. "The only place these Goomnuts grow are in Goombario's village."

"Umm...Well...You see..."

* * *

_**Goombario's village-Dawn**_

_Ed and Eddy were standing in front of a huge Goomnut tree. Eddy had a huge grin on his face._

_"You remembered the plan Ed?" Eddy asked Ed._

_"Sure. I am Ed, king of vikings!" Ed shouted. Eddy slapped Ed's head in the back._

_"Not so loud stupid. You're going to wake everyone up." Eddy smashed the tree while Ed threw his hammer towards the Goomnuts. Six Goomnuts fell down to the ground. Ed and Eddy quickly picked up the Goomnuts and shoved it inside the bag. And for the rest of the morning, they waited for the others to wake up._

* * *

**Present**

"You took those Goomnuts without Goombario's permission?" Double D yelled at Eddy. "Have you no shame?"

"Big deal," Eddy scoffed. "He can grow more Goomnuts back home." Eddy set up the Goomnuts as neat as possible. Lastly, Eddy attached a sign on top of the stand that said "25 cents."

"Eddy, the currency here is different from our world. These people do not have any idea what are cents." Unfortunately, Eddy did not hear Double D.

"Step right up folks! Come get some Goomnuts at Ed's Nutty Snack Day! Only 25 cents!" The only response they heard was a quiet, but soothing, wind. "Any day now..."

* * *

**Mario and Goombario**

"Did you hear something?" Goombario asked Mario. "I think I heard Eddy's voice at the center of town."

"Let's check it out," Mario suggested. They passed down the dojo and saw the Eds at the front of the Post Office. But before they could say anything, a mysterious man came out from behind the tree and stops in front of them. He appears to be a wizard with blue robes and brown shoes. His beard was long that separates itself by his star jewel. Mario and Goombario could not see his face, but only his piercing yellow eyes.

"I have waited for you Mario," he began.

"Who are you?" Mario asked.

"My name is Merlon, and I must speak to you inside my house." He pointed to the house with the roof spinning. "Come, there's no time to waste." Before Mario could do anything, Merlon grabbed Mario's arm and led him inside the house. Goombario was conflicted to follow Mario or the Eds. He decided to followed his role model inside Merlon's house.

* * *

**Koopa Bros.**

Thanks to the powers of Kammy Koopa's magic, they have successfully infiltrated the east side to Toad Town yesterday. They were transformed into four Toads in a strange color. However, guarding the east side in a long period of time was not an easy task.

"All right," Red Koopa said. "We'll stop Mario and his friends by blocking this path. No matter what, we can't move from this spot." Everyone else agreed to the plan. They waited for a couple of seconds until their stomach growled.

"I'm hungry," Green Koopa said, clutching his stomach. "I can't take this anymore."

"I agree with him," Black Koopa yawned. "We can't be cool without energy." Red Koopa noticed the Eds and their stands. They were selling Goomnuts, but that was when he had an idea. He smirked evilly.

* * *

**The Eds**

Business had not been improving. In fact, the Eds did not see a single customer since they had opened. Ed kept on glancing at the house with the roof spinning.

"Can we return back to Mario's place?" Double D whined. "This scam of yours is not working."

"No way!" Eddy yelled to Double D. "This is the only time where we can earn some cash. By the time we leave, our pockets will be full of money." Red Koopa slowly walked up to them while clutching his stomach in hunger. He looked tired and depressed at the same time.

"Excuse my sirs, but may I have some ration?" Red Koopa said while coughing. "I need help."

"Oh my goodness!" Double D said in a surprised tone. "Eddy, let's give some Goomnuts to this poor fellow."

"After he pays me 25 cents," Eddy said, extending his hand to Red Koopa.

"What's a cent?" Red Koopa questioned. This question caught him off guard.

"How can you be so selfish Eddy?" Double D shouted to Eddy. "Are you going to let him suffer?" Red Koopa decided to take his plan into action.

"Oh my gosh!" He yelled at the top of his voice. "An alien went inside that spinning roof house!" Although Eddy and Double D were confused, Ed took this seriously. He suddenly grabbed Double D.

"I told you Double D!" Ed yelled. "That house is an alien space ship from the evil king: Bowser! We must stop them before they conquer the world!" Ed charged straight to the house with Double D in his arms. He tried to break free, but Ed was too strong for him.

_"That worked better than I expected," _Red Koopa thought.

"What are you two doing?" Eddy yelled. "Get back here right this instance!" Suddenly, Eddy was surrounded by the Koopa Bros. "Who the heck are you guys?"

"Get him!"

* * *

**Merlon's house**

"And that is all that matters...Huh?" Merlon finished his long, irrelevant story. Mario and Goombario are sleeping while standing. "Hey! Were you listening to me?" Mario and Goombario snapped out of their nap. They quickly nodded in agreement. Although Merlon suspected they were not listening, he continued.

"Overall, your main goal is to rescue Princess Peach and the Star Rod from the Bowser. You also have to open up the path for the Eds to go back to their home. You can ask me where you need to go if you get lost in your adventure, but for a small fee. However, this prediction will be free. You will head to the fortress in the east side of the Mushroom Kingdom where the Koopa Bros. lived."

"Thanks a lot Merlon," Mario thanked him.

"Wait! I sense something according to my second sight." He looks through his mystic glass ball that had a star in it. "...It seems a tall, powerful boy will crash inside here in three seconds because he suspects me as an alien."

"What?" Goombario asked. "What are you-" Ed suddenly crashed through the door.

"Let me go Ed!" Double D shouted. Ed put Double D down.

"I shall foil your plan, evil alien of the wizard hag!" Ed yelled at Merlon. He jumped towards Merlon, but Merlon side step to the right. Ed landed on the floor.

"Ed, it's not what you think," Goombario said. "This guy is Merlon, and he is our ally." Ed realized this and apologized to Merlon.

"I am so sorry, mighty wizard."

"It's okay," Merlon said. "Thought I suggest you all meet your greedy friend right now." The others were confused, but they all exited out and saw a horrible scene. The stand has been broken down to pieces, all the Goomnuts are gone, and Eddy was lying down on the ground.

"Eddy!" Double D and Ed shouted. They ran up to him and picked him up. There were marks on his body and clothes, but he was okay.

"Who did this to you?" Double D asked Eddy.

"It was that red Koopa and his three other friends! He tricked me and stole all the Goomnuts I had!"

"It must have been the Koopa Bros.," Mario said. "We should go back to my place and heal your wounds."

"No way! Those jerks are going to pay for this!" Eddy ran to where the Koopa Bros. ran.

"Eddy! Come back!" Before they could catch up to him, Merlon intervened.

"Before you all go, I have one last free prediction to you all." Everyone stopped and looked at Merlon. "You will need a blue-shelled Koopa and a pink Bob-omb in order to rescue the first Star Spirit. Two out of the three Ed boys will form a bond to one of them. You should go to Koopa Village before you go to the Koopa's fortress. I wish you all luck." Merlon started to pick up the mess while the other four headed to Koopa Village. Hopefully, they would find Eddy along the way.

"When did Eddy obtained all of my Goomnuts?" Goombario asked. Ed and Double D tried to avoid the subject.

* * *

**Original: None.**

**Stats: Level 2**

**Mario: 10 HP/10 FP/6 BP  
Badge Points left: 5  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1).**

**Ed: 10 HP/15 FP/3 BP  
Badge Points left: 0  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2).  
**

**Double D: 15 HP up/5 FP/6 BP  
Badge Points left: 4  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2).**

**Eddy: 10 HP/5 FP/9 BP  
Badge Points left: 6  
Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3).**


	9. Partner Up! Ed and Kooper!

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy. They all belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Partner Up! Ed and Kooper!

**Road to Koopa Village-Pleasant Path**

Eddy kept on chasing the culprits who made a fool out of him. Tricking and ambushing him fueled his rage against the Koopa Bros. Eddy managed to obtain a Dizzy Attack Badge and equip it along the way. Slowly, Eddy started to lose his breath and decided to stop. He scanned around the area he stopped. There was a river in front of him, but it was too far for him to jump across. Eddy found a block and obtained a POW Block.

"How the heck did they get across this stupid river?" Eddy shouted to himself. "I'll try to jump over this river." Before he could move, his friends managed to caught up with him.

"Wait Eddy!" Double D yelled. Eddy turned around.

"Guys! What took you slowpokes so long?"

"We had a little chat with someone before we tried to find you," Mario answered. "Were you planning to jump over that river?"

"Of course I am! I'm going to get those turtles back for what they did to me!" Double D stopped Eddy.

"Wait a minute, Eddy," Double D said. "I'm aware of your feelings, but doing a reckless thing will make things worse."

"Don't worry, Eddy," Ed said. "I'll help you." Ed suddenly grabbed Eddy's shirt.

"Hey!" Eddy yelled at Ed. "Put me down before I-" Ed threw Eddy across the river and he landed at the other side. "I wasn't ready Ed!"

"You're welcome!" Mario pounded the tree and a blue switch dropped down next to him.

"We could use this switch," Mario suggested. He hit the blue switch. Upon activation, a wooden bridge came out of the river. The other four crossed the bridge and met Eddy. Eddy was dumbfounded.

"You should had done that before I was tossed by Ed here!" Eddy yelled at Mario. Mario smiled sheepishly. And so, they continued on with the journey. Along getting a new item and more coins, there was nothing interesting that happened to them.

They finally reached the fork of the road. One led to a black fortress, which was assumed to be the Koopa Bros. Fortress. The other road led down the valley to Koopa Village.

"I say we should go to that fortress," Eddy said, pointing at the fortress. "They must be living there right now."

"But Eddy," Goombario intervened. "We have to go to Kooopa Village."

"Why?" Eddy raised his eyebrows.

"There's supposed to be someone who can help us on this journey," Mario said.

"Fine, fine. Just make it quick, okay?" They stepped down in the valley and entered Koopa Village. As the name suggested, this was the home of the Koopas. The houses were in a shell of a Koopa. Beautiful green grass, bushes, and trees brightened up this village. However, chaos was erupting this peaceful place. All the Koopas were running around in a panic with no shells on them. Black small creatures jumped all over the place while carrying a shell.

"What's going on?" Double D shouted. A Koopa saw the team and walked up to them. He noticed Mario as well.

"Are you Mario?" he asked. Mario nodded. "Welcome to Koopa Village, but unfortunately, we're in big trouble now. These creatures called Fuzzies have caused an uproar in this village. You see, they stole each of our shells and it's kinda embarrassing without our shell." Without warning, a Fuzzy dropped down on the Koopa and took out his shell. "My shell! Give it back!"

Mario immediately took out his hammer and smacked the Fuzzy in the air before it could run away. The Koopa retrieved his shell and put it back on.

"Thank you Mario! You don't know how my shell means to me! Be sure to keep your shell safe, all right?"

"Um...we don't have shells," Goombario pointed it out.

"Oh...then...watch your clothes, okay?" The Koopa ran back inside his house and locked the door.

"We should help the Koopas," Mario said.

"They could be in league with the Koopa Bros." Eddy said, readying his hammer.

"Not all Koopas are bad. Please Eddy, help us." Eddy only grunted in response, but it was sign that he will help. Mario, Goombario, and Ed went off in one direction while Double D and Eddy decided to stay in the same area.

"I've found one up on that tree!" Double D shouted, pointing at the shell on top of the tree. "And there's another one on top of that brick block!" As Double D pointed it out, the shell was sitting on top of the block. Eddy used his hammer and pounded the tree, which made the shell fall down. Double D used all of his strength and destroyed the block. Double D clutched his head tightly.

"That's going to leave a mark..." He muttered painfully. They both gave back the shells to their respective owners. Although Eddy demanded 25 cents from each of them, Double D pulled him back and resumed their work.

Ed was crawling in the bushes like a snake. Using his jacket as his camouflage skin, he spotted his pray with the shell.

"Ambush!" He yelled. He jumped out of his hiding spot and tackled the Fuzzy before it could react. He threwthe Fuzzy out of the village. Ed held up the shell as if he won an award. "This shell shall not be tampered by the likes of you!"

"...Can I have my shell back please?" one of the Koopa asked. After tossing the shell to the Koopa, he saw a Koopa house shaking violently. He decided to investigate it.

Mario and Goombario spotted a shell on top of a brick block. However, it was so high that Mario was unable to reach it. Goombario decided to use a blue block in order for Mario to get the shell. After a couple of pushing, Mario managed to grab the last shell. He gave back the shell to the Koopa as he put it back on.

"Now what?" Goombario asked Mario. Mario noticed all the Fuzzies retreating back to the forest. The entrance to the forest was the house that keeps up moving violently. He saw Ed entering the house, as well as Double D and Eddy who just arrived at the scene.

"Let's follow Ed," Mario suggested. Goombario agreed with Mario. Meanwhile, when Ed entered inside, a Fuzzy was holding a different colored shell. Most shells were green, but this shell was bright blue. The Fuzzy retreated out of the back door and entered inside the forest.

"Come back here!" one of the Koopa shouted. The only thing different about him, other than the rest of the Koopa victims, was that he wore a red scarf, blue boots, and an "X" shaped bandages on his right cheek. He turned around and saw Ed. "W-who are you?"

"I am Ed, destroyer of Fuzzies! Fear not, for I shall vanquish them all!" Ed proclaimed. The Koopa seemed to be excited about this.

"Are you going to catch that Fuzzy?" Ed nodded. "Oh thank you! By the way, my name is Kooper. That Fuzzy escaped through the forest. Let's get him!" Ed and Kooper ran out of Kooper's house and chased after the Fuzzy. After a minute of running, they reached a dead-end. The forest was thick, and the colors were darker in here.

"It's gotta be here. I know it," Kooper said. Ed noticed a rustle in one of the trees.

"Up there!" he shouted. The Fuzzy who stole Kooper's shell was jumping around to different trees. It seemed it wanted to play Hide and Seek. Three other Fuzzy joined in as well. They jumped around a few times before they finally stopped. Out of all the four trees they jumped, one of the trees was hiding the Fuzzy with the blue shell. Ed used his hammer and whacked the second tree. The Fuzzy stumbled down with the shell, but used a white string to hang itself.

"Not bad, chump!" it said. "However, that was just a warm-up!" The Fuzzy retreated back to the tree. He and his friends jumped around to a different tree, but at a faster speed. Ed and Kooper were trying hard to focus the blue blur. Once they all stopped, Ed smacked the fourth tree. The same result happened again.

"Argh!" it shouted. "Must've been luck! Now I'm serious!" They decided to play the final round of this game. However, the Fuzzies were jumping around so fast that Ed and Kooper could not keep track of its speed. After they stopped, Ed was hesitated to attack.

"Uh...Do you have any idea where that Fuzzy is?" Kooper asked Ed.

"I'm right here!" the first Fuzzy shouted.

"No, I'm right here!" another Fuzzy said.

"Don't listen to those two losers! Hit the tree right here!"

"I'm the one carrying the blue shell!" Ed and Kooper were having a hard time concentrating. The Fuzzy kept on breaking their concentration.

"If this keeps up, they'll get away with my shell!" Kooper grunted. However, Ed was determined to help out his new friend.

"WAIT!" Ed shouted as loud as he could. Kooper and the Fuzzy looked at him. No one did not say anything. "My brain is working again!" Ed ran to the first tree and smacked it as hard as he could. The impact caused the shell to fly off into Kooper's hand.

"My shell!" Kooper yelled in excitement. Kooper equipped his shell onto his own body. "Thank you Ed! You're the greatest!"

"It's nothing, really," Ed said with a smile.

"Meeooorrreeeooork!" Ed and Kooper looked to see four Fuzzies on the ground. "It's not over yet! How about a fight, suckers?" One of the Fuzzy latched onto Ed and started to suck away its health. Ed managed to pull it out and threw that Fuzzy back to his friends.

"They're vampires!" Ed shouted, rubbing his wound. Ed smacks one of the Fuzzy into the ground, but the other three were ready to take him out. Suddenly, a blue blur hit all the Fuzzies in one shot. That blue blur was actually Kooper.

"Stay away from my friend!" Kooper shouted. All the Fuzzies decided to run deeper into the forest, never to be seen again. After that whole battle, the rest of the team joined in.

"There you are Ed!" Double D shouted. When he got closer, there was a red oval shape on Ed's neck. "What's that mark on your neck?"

"One of the Fuzzy did this to him," Kooper said. "However, they won't be coming back for a long time. My name is Kooper, by the way." Mario and Goombario were examining Kooper. They have found a companion they needed.

"Let's go back to the village," Mario suggested.

* * *

After Kooper treated Ed with the wound, he used two pieces of bandages and place it at Ed's wound with a shape of an "X." Ed looked at himself on the mirror and smile.

"Cool! We're like brothers!" Ed said in excitement. Kooper agreed with him as well.

"I couldn't agree more," Kooper said. Kooper turned around and stood face to face with the others. "Thank you for your guys cooperation. If it wasn't for you all, all Koopas in this village would be naked."

"We appreciate your gratitude, Kooper," Double D said.

"By the way, do you know Professor Kolorado?"

"Professor Kolorado?" Goombario questioned. "He's a Koopa who is an archaeologist and an explorer. Am I right?"

"Yes! You're right! You see, I've always looked up to him since I lived next door to him. I wanted to explore the world and solve mysteries like he does."

"What are you saying?" Mario asked.

"I was wondering...if I can join you on your quest. Can I?" Mario silently laughed to himself; Kooper looked confused.

"Well, the funny thing is that we wanted you to come with us. We were told that we needed a blue-shelled Koopa in our journey. So, of course you're welcome in our team." Kooper leaped up in excitement.

"Oh thank you Mario! I'll help you out in any way I can! I swear it!"

"And now we need a pink Bob-omb to rescue the Star Spirit," Double D said.

"A Bob-omb? Well, I don't think there are any pink Bob-ombs in this village. This village is hiding some escapees from the Koopa Bros Fortress." Sure enough, Double D and Eddy did saw a strange bomb guy when fighting against the Fuzzies.

"Wait, are you saying that these Bob-ombs are captives in Koopa Bros Fortress?"

"Of course. You see, that fortress was once a place for the Bob-ombs. A group of Koopas, who lived in this very village, took over the fortress. They were known as the Koopa Bros."

"So that's how it got its name," Goombario said.

"So if that pink Bob-omb isn't here in this village, then it must be back at Koopa Bros. Fortress."

"All right then," Mario said, standing up in his seat. "Let's go right now and stop them."

"That's what I've been waiting for!" Eddy yelled. "There's no time to waste!" Eddy left the house while the others were getting ready.

"Is something wrong with him?" Kooper asked Double D.

"He had an unfortunate run in against the Koopa Bros."

"Oh...I see." Once the team was all set, it was time for them to infiltrate the fortress. They walked back up to the fork and headed straight to the fortress. On their way, there were five coins that were shaped like an "X."

"Something isn't right," Double D said. Eddy, unfortunately, saw this and instantly leaped towards it. A Koopa came out of the bushes and attacked Eddy.

"Argh!" Eddy screamed in pain. Ed and Kooper ran into the battle. Kooper went inside his shell while Ed set his foot on Kooper's shell. He swings Kooper's shell and launched it to the Koopa. The Koopa did not see this and was knocked down to the ground.

"Teamwork!" Ed and Kooper said at the same time. They slapped each other's hands. Double D and Mario went to check up Eddy.

"So what's the move name, by the way," Goombario asked. After a few second, Kooper had an idea.

"I know!" Kooper said. "That move is called Power Ed Shot."

"I like that name!" Ed said.

"Eddy, eat this mushroom," Double D offered to Eddy.

"I'm fine Double D!" Eddy yelled.

"No you're not," Mario said. "I could see your hatred to the Koopas increased. We'll get them back, but we can't be blinded in our anger and frustration." Eddy was about to say something, but decided to take the mushroom and eat it.

"This still doesn't taste good." Once everyone was all ready, they soon stopped at a sign.

"No entry allowed, Mario! Yours truly, The Koopa Bros.," Kooper read. "Some threatening sign that was..." The gap was the same thing Mario and the Eds found before they found Koopa Village. There was a switch across the river.

"How are we supposed to hit that switch?" Double D questioned.

"Anyone want a lift?" Ed asked.

"After what you did before? No way!" Eddy yelled.

"I can reach that switch," Kooper said. "Ed, I need your help." Kooper retreated back inside his shell. Ed went to Kooper and kicked him to the switch. The speed was so fast that Kooper managed to hit the switch and went back to where he was. A bridge popped out of the river after the switch's activation.

"So that's why we needed Kooper," Goombario said.

"Let's-a-go everyone!" Mario said. Everyone crossed over the bridge and continued on.

* * *

**Koopa Bros. Fortress**

Mario and his friends finally reached the fortress. The fortress was surrounded by water. The fortress itself was obviously made out of dark stone bricks with several windows. As they proceeded to the main entrance, Black Koopa came out and was shocked to find Mario.

"Whoa! Mario! What the...?" Black Koopa yelled. "Oh, we're in a world of hurt. I gotta tell the leader!"

"You're not going anywhere! I'm taking you all down!" Eddy yelled at him. Black Koopa ran inside the fortress while the others gave chase. In the first room, the interior was the same as the outside. The most noticeable thing in this room was the pool with two Koopa shells floating on the water. A Koopa and two Bob-ombs were guarding the first door.

"Be careful when you fight a Bob-omb," Goombario warned. "If you hit them, it will set their fuse on. You don't wanna get hit by an explosion."

"I've got an idea!" Double D said. He took out a POW Block and throws it at the ground. The impact affected the three enemies. The Koopa was on the ground helplessly, but the two Bob-ombs lit their fuse in anger.

"Nice going Sockhead," Eddy said. "But those Bob-ombs are ready to attack!"

"As long as you don't make direct contact to a fused Bob-omb, you should be safe." Eddy and Mario stomped on the Koopa while Ed and Kooper dealt with the Bob-ombs. Ed smack one with his hammer while Kooper used his shell to launch himself forward to the last Bob-omb. The impact made the Bob-ombs fly across the room and were both knock out.

Mario founded a key and unlocked the first door. The next room was empty, except two Bob-ombs patrolling the room. Eddy tapped his Dizzy Attack Badge and spun around towards the first Bob-omb. The Bob-omb was dizzy from Eddy's attack. Goombario Headbonk the Bob-omb successfully; the Bob-omb could not lit up his fuse. Ed and Kooper utilized their move: Power Ed Shot. Ed smacks Kooper's shell with his hammer and Kooper rocketed towards the Bob-omb. He could not move after that.

"This is getting easy," Goombario said with a smile.

"Too easy..." Double D said quietly. In the next room was a prison cell room. They saw Green Koopa placing a key inside the cell and locking the cell.

"Let's see how the great Mario can get that key inside," Green Koopa said. He turned around and saw the group getting ready to battle. "Whoa! They got here faster than I thought! Gotta run!" Green Koopa ran out of the room. The others saw the key inside the one on the cells.

"I think we need that key to advance," Double D said.

"Well, we can't do anything for now. Let's just go on," Mario said. At the next cell was a Koopa inside.

"Ha ha! Sucks to be inside, huh?" Eddy laughed and blew a raspberry. However, the Koopa went to one of the corners and came out.

"Didn't see that one coming!" Mario shouted.

"Magic!" Ed yelled in a happy tone. Luckily, Ed and Mario saved Eddy before it could get to Eddy by jumping on the Koopa. Double D examined the corner and saw a hole in it. He went inside and founds a pink shoe badge.

"Where did Double D go?" Kooper asked. They saw Double D inside the cell.

"Look guys! Double D did a magic trick!"

"It's no magic trick Ed," Double D said. He walks through the hole and joined the others. "There was a hole at the corner of the cell. That's the magic trick you were talking about. I also found this little thing." Double D show the badge he founded inside the cell. Goombario took out his Badge Book and saw the badge that fits that description.

"That's a Power Bounce Badge. When equipped, you can jump on your foes as many times as you can without tiring yourself down," Goombario explained. "So who's going to get it?" After a minute of arguing and bickering, they decided to play Rock, Paper and Scissor. Double D did not want the badge, even though he founded it first. Ed cannot used it because he had no more Badge Points, so that left only Mario and Eddy.

In the end Eddy won the round, much to Mario's disappointment. Eddy inserted 2 Badge Points on the badge and places it on his right shoe. They walked until they stopped at the last cell. There was another key inside as well. Double D saw a cracked wall, but concluded that the wall needs to be exploded to obtain the key.

The next room had a giant stones stair that were tied up by four chains. This room had a locked door, along with four Bob-ombs.

"Uh oh..." Goombario said. "This may be a tough battle."

"Isn't there an easy way to defeat them?" Kooper asked.

"I've got an idea!" Ed shouted, alerting the guards.

"You're ideas makes things worse Ed," Eddy said angrily. Ed pulled out a Fire Flower and planted it in front of him. The flower shot out fireballs and instantly defeated all the Bob-ombs. The sudden explosion revealed a switch.

"I have to say this Ed. That was the most smartest move you made," Eddy complemented Ed.

"I'm so lucky to be partners with you Ed!" Kooper said. When Mario hits the switch, the stairs lowered themselves to a new room below. After stepping down the stairs, they went to the long hallway first. The room was small, and the pavement was surrounded by water. Two Koopas and Paratroopa, a Koopa with wings, were waiting for them. Suddenly, the entrance "hopped" off the ground while the same thing happened at the opposite end too.

"No way!" Double D shouted in disbelief. "That defies the laws of physics!"

"No matter!" Mario shouted. "If we defeat them, we can get out of here!" Mario tapped his Power Jump badge and leaped up to a Paratroopa. The Paratroopa lost its wings and fell down to the ground. Goombario landed the last blow before it could counterattack.

Ed and Kooper tag team each other to a regular Koopa. Kooper and the Koopa shred each other with their Shell Toss. After a couple of hits, Ed stepped in and used his Power Ed Shot to add an extra power to Kooper. The force sends the Koopa out to the water.

Eddy decided to used his Power Bounce Badge. The last Praratroopa attempted to attack Eddy, but misses. Eddy jumped in the air just in time and began to bounce on top of the Koopa. It took five bounces to finish him off. Eddy walked away with a satisfy smile.

Double D, however, was having trouble with the last Koopa. With no weapons and a poor physical body, the Koopa seemed to have an upper advantage.

_"I could use one of my items, but it would be a waste against one enemy," _Double D thought. He started to back away until he was force to stop because there was water behind him. The Koopa grinned evilly and toss itself with a Shell Toss. _"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!"_ Suddenly, his Pretty Lucky Badge activated in the last second. His body jumped up to one of the chains above as the Koopa, however, drove straight into the water.

"Looks like that's the last of them," Mario said, lowering down his guard. Everyone gathered around the center as the exits "drops" down to the ground.

"Huh? Where's Double D?" Eddy asked, looking around the room.

"Assistance please! Assistance!" Double D shouted from above. Everyone looked up, but could not find him because of the darkness.

"Oh no! They got Double D!" Ed yelled, falling down to his knees. "Why didn't you take me? Spare him and take me with you, o forces of the unknown!"

"I'm right here everyone!" They looked behind him and saw Double D as last.

"Double D!"

"Hey Double D! How's it hanging?" Eddy said with a smirk.

"I'm hanging on with my dear life Eddy!" Double D shouted. After rescuing Double D, they entered the last room in the hallway. The key was at the end, but there were spinning flames along the way.

"These traps are getting more crazier after every more," Goombario said.

"Well, we only need one person to get there," Double D said. Everyone else was staring at Mario. Mario sighed.

"If I must," he said quietly. Mario ran through and jumped all the flames along the way. After retrieving the key, he ran back while dodging the flames. Mario made it back safely.

"Way-a-go, Mario!" Goombario cheered.

"You make things too easy for you," Kooper cheered as well. The party went back up a floor and unlocked the door. There were ramps next to the wall that led up to the next floor. After reaching the next floor, they noticed a question mark block at the center. When Mario jumped on to it, the floor suddenly opened up. Everyone, except Eddy, were falling down to the endless darkness.

"Guys!" Eddy shouted. He turned around and saw Yellow Koopa directly in front of him. "Ha! You didn't get me this time!"

"What's that on your shirt?" he asked. Eddy looked at his shirt, but Yellow Koopa flicked him off with his fingers and shoved Eddy down with the others.

"DANG IT!" Eddy yelled as he fell down into darkness.

"Loser! Serves you right! You 'fell' for it!" Yellow Koopa laughed evilly as it echoed throughout the room.

* * *

**Original: There were enemies on Pleasant Path. There was a HP Plus Badge before fighting the Fuzzies in the forest.**

**Stats: Level 2**

**Mario: 10 HP/10 FP/6 BP  
Badge Points left: 5  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1).**

**Ed: 10 HP/15 FP/3 BP  
Badge Points left: 0  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2).  
**

**Double D: 15 HP up/5 FP/6 BP  
Badge Points left: 4  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2).**

**Eddy: 10 HP/5 FP/9 BP  
Badge Points left: 2  
Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2).**


	10. Partner Up! Eddy and Bombette!

**************Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy. They all belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Partner Up! Eddy and Bombette!

**Prison Cell**

Everyone continued to scream down into the darkness. It was not very long until they hit the rock bottom floor. Eddy was the last one to fell down as he landed next to a pink Bob-omb. It was a giant cell room filled with Bob-ombs inside. All the others were surprised to see people dropping down from the sky.

"Do it again!" Ed yelled in excitement.

"More! More!" Kooper joined in as well. "This adventure is getting more suspense!"

"Idiots..." Eddy moaned in pain, trying to get up.

"Are you okay?" one of the Bob-omb said. Eddy took a look at the Bob-omb. It was a pink Bob-omb, unlike all the other Bob-ombs he had seen. From its voice, it was obviously a girl. She had black eyes, orange shoes, a white wind-up on her back, and a yellow fuse that looked like a ponytail. Eddy sighed sadly.

"No...This day is starting to get worse every time I faced the Koopa Bros."

"What did they do to you?"

"For one, they tricked me when I was selling Goomnuts and attacked me when I was alone!" The pink Bob-omb tilted her head to the side.

"That's it? Mine was worse! Those Koopa Bros. turned evil after Bowser came here. We were slaves to them, so I exploded next to them!"

"Oh yeah? Well, one of the Koopa Bros. tricked me and pushed me off from the top! That was the worse!"

"Really? How about when the Koopa Bros. locked every Bob-omb who are not loyal to them because they think we were going to start a Bob-omb rebellion, huh? They even called me a menace!"

"I HATE THEM!" they both shouted at the same time. They looked at each other and blinked a couple of times. Suddenly, they started to laugh.

"You know, I like your attitude," Eddy said with a smile.

"Same thing here," she said. "My name is Bombette, by the way."

"Eddy is my name." While they were enjoying talking about how they were going to defeat the Koopa Bros.' butts, the others were trying to find a way out of here. After talking to some of the Bob-ombs, they realized that their fuses had been cut. Double D noticed a cracked wall in the cell.

"Guys! Look over here!" Double D announced. Mario, Goombario, Ed, and Kooper walkws up to them. "There's a cracked wall here. We might be able to make a path here."

"Okay-dokey," Ed said, taking out his hammer. Double D stopped him.

"No Ed! This wall is tougher than those blocks back in Goombario's village. It will take an explosion to break this wall."

"But Double D," Goombario said. "We don't have that kind of firepower, and all the Bob-ombs here had their fuses cut."

"Great...we're stuck," Mario said in disappointment. Eddy and Bombette walked up to them.

"What's with the hold up?" Eddy asked. "Let's get out of there!"

"You can have the honor of breaking down that wall." Mario pointed to the cracked wall behind him.

"A cracked wall?" Bombette said. "Step aside! Bombette is here to rescue you all!" Everyone stood back as Bombette lit her fuse up. She stood in front of the wall and exploded. The explosion destroyed the wall, opening the path to freedom. Bombette landed gracefully in front of the team.

"Now that's an explosion!" Eddy exclaimed happily.

"See? That's what I'm capable of." All the others were staring at Bombette.

"You mean to tell me that you could've escape here a long time ago and didn't bother?" Double D exclaimed. Bombette looked embarrassed.

"I...welll...I guess I'd never thought to that before. I was so mad, I just blew up over and over in one place."

"I...see."

"Anyway, now that we're free, I've decided to tag along with Eddy here."

Eddy smiled. "Of course you can come along!" Eddy said happily. "Let's kick some Koopa butts!"

"Yeah! I have a little score to settle with those Koopa Bros.!" Eddy and Bombette exited out of the cell, laughing along the way.

"...Since when did she decided to join us?" Goombario said to the rest of the team.

"I don't know," Mario said. "But now that we have Kooper and Bombette, we can rescue the Star Spirit." Everyone agreed with Mario. The Bob-ombs decided to stay here for a "special occasion." Eddy and Bombette suddenly stopped as the guards stops their path.

"They're escaping!" the Koopa yelled. "How did they escape?"

"Does this answer your question?" Bombette asked as she ran to the Koopa and exploded in front of him. The three other Bob-ombs lit up their fuse and charged straight to Bombette. Eddy came in and picked up one of the Bob-ombs and threw to the other three. The explosion sent all of them to the wall.

"Oh yeah!" they cheered, claiming their victory. The others managed to caught up with them. Four Star Kids came out from the enemy.

Mario increased his vitality. Double D and Eddy increased their Badge Points power. Ed wanted to have three more Badge Points in his collection. They received their wishes and moved out of the room.

The team decided to go back to the other prison cell where there was another cracked wall. Bombette exploded the wall and obtained the key. They backtracked more to where they fell from Yellow Koopa's trap. They noticed a cracked wall, so they used Bombette's power to blow up the wall. Behind the wall was the pure freshness of the outside world. Double D opened the treasure chest that has a badge with a yellow flower.

"That's a Refund Badge," Goombario explained. "It can refunds some coins if you use item." Double D and Eddy wanted to have that badge, so they played another Rock, Paper, and Scissor. Double D won with paper while Eddy lost with rock. Double D added one Badge Point to the Refund Badge and placed it on his black hat.

"Don't worry Eddy," Bombette reassured Eddy. "There are plenty more badges out there."

"You're right, Bombette," Eddy agreed with Bombette. The party moved up to a floor and went to a new room. They were in a room one floor up from where the stairs were. A Paratroopa and two Bob-ombs saw the team charging at them. Mario and Goombario decided to use new move.

"Ready Goombario?" Mario said, taking out his hammer.

"I'm ready when you are!" Goombario answered Mario, adjusting his blue hat. Goombario landed on Mario's hammer.

"Ario's Attack!" Mario fung Goombario into the air. After that, Mario dashed to one of the Bob-ombs and flung him into the air. Goombario bonked against the flying Bob-omb. Mario jumped in the air and executed a down strike blow with his hammer. The poor soul was out cold as he collided to the other Bob-omb. He was furious, but Bombette appeared right in front to him with her fuse on.

"Bye bye!" she said sweetly, winking her right eye. She exploded in front of him, leaving the enemy out cold. Ed used his Hammer Throw Badge to knock off the Paratroopa wings. Kooper and Eddy finished him off with a Shell Toss and a jump attack.

"That's that," Mario said. Everyone started to leave the room except Eddy and Bombette.

"You know, we should get a special move too," Eddy said, crossing his arms. Bombette started to think until she got an idea.

"I know Eddy!" Bombette exclaimed. Bombette whispered quietly in Eddy's ears as he listened to her idea. Once she was done, Eddy started to smile.

"I like that move! We'll use that against the Koopa Bros.!"

* * *

In the next room, they were back in the same room in the prison cell. They noticed a red switch across the gap. Ed kicked Kooper to the switch as the path started to open up in front of them. But when they continued on, the wall was blocking their path.

"It appears we have to use these red switches to access the next room," Double D said. Ed and Kooper did the same thing as before. The wall went back to it original place. There was another switch that's the same puzzle as before. They successfully mastered the puzzle int this room and entered the next room.

"How much further is this place?" Eddy whined. "It's getting boring here."

"We're almost there Eddy," Bombette said. "Just hang on a little further." Mario pressed the blue switch, which lowered down the stone stairs to the second room when the team entered here before. After stepping down, another cracked wall was in their path. Bombette exploded the wall and found another key in the cell. Everyone went back up and unlocked the door.

The team was now in a room where they first got here: the pool area. Mario noticed a blue switch and decided it was a probably a good idea to press it. Suddenly, the pool started to shake violently. Everyone looked down and saw an old rusted stair coming up, along with the two sleeping Koopas. The Koopa did not know what was going on, so they rushed out of the here while screaming along the way.

"Why were those two in the pool?" Goombario asked.

"Don't asked me," Bombette said. "I was in prison." Everyone could feel they were getting closer to the Star Spirit. Along the way, Mario founded a Smash Charged Badge and equipped it. Now the team was in front of a huge metal door.

"Beyond is where the Koopa Bros. are supposed to be," Bombette informed everyone. "There should be no place for them to hide."

"All right," Eddy said, preparing himself for battle. "It's time to get our revenge on them."

"Brother Ed and Brother Kooper shall become victorious!" Ed exclaimed.

"Let's do this!" Kooper yelled with Ed. Everyone pushed the door together with hopes and determinations in them.

* * *

**Original: None.**

**Stats: Level 3**

**Mario: 15 HP up/10 FP/6 BP  
Badge Points left: 4  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1).**

**Ed: 10 HP/15 FP/6 BP up  
Badge Points left: 3  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2).  
**

**Double D: 15 HP up/10 FP up/6 BP  
Badge Points left: 3  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1).**

**Eddy: 10 HP/10 FP up/9 BP  
Badge Points left: 2  
Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2).**


	11. Battle Time! The Koopa Bros!

**************Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy. They all belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Battle Time! The Koopa Bros.

The team made it outside, which appeared to be the highest floor in the fortress. They saw a long straight path up ahead where there was a giant metal door. As they were stepping down the steps, the door opened up wide. Red Koopa stood at the back while the other three were setting up three cannons. Red Koopa pointed the team in a serious, but "cool" way.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't the great Mario!" Red Koopa shouted across. "Oh...I see you brought that menace Bob-omb and the pink-headed shorty there as well! If I recall, they fit the definition of losers in my book!" Upon hearing that absurd comment, Eddy and Bombette were fusing madly in anger. The others could imagine Eddy's three hairs sparking up like a fuse.

"I'm getting scared guys," Kooper whimpered behind Ed. Everyone in the team covered their ears.

"WHAT WAS THAT PUNK?" they yelled as loud as they could, gritting their teeth. The Koopa Bros. laughed so the other can hear them.

"That was a nice one, Red," Black Koopa laughed. The Koopa kept on laughing until they became serious.

Red Koopa continued, "You may have caught us off guard, but we'll mop the floor with you when we're serious! That's how cool we are!"

"You take that back!" Bombette yelled, still angry from Red Koopa's comment.

"You'll regret saying that to us!" Eddy screamed as well. Eddy and Bombette charged straight forward like a mad bull.

"Three..." Red Koopa counted with his fingers.

"Uh oh!" Goombario exclaimed.

"Two..." The Koopa Bros. were aiming at the team. Eddy and Bombette were still running in blind anger.

"This is not good!" Double D yelled.

"One..." They set up the fuse on the cannons. Eddy and Bombette were one-fourth away from the path.

"We've got to save them!" Mario commanded. Everyone else charged as well.

"Fire!" All the three cannons shot out a giant bullet with eyes and arms.

"Those are Bullet Bills!" Goombario yelled while running. "They're deadly when they hit you!" Eddy and Bombette were the first in line against the Bullet Bills. However, Bombette dodged while Eddy jumped over them. "Oh come on!"

Mario took out his hammer and smacked one of the Bullet Bills away with an explosion left behind. Double D ran along with Mario and Goombario. Ed and Kooper were dodging their own Bullet Bills.

"Dang it!" Red Koopa said madly. "Fire again!" The cannons shot out more Bullet Bills, but shot out at different times. It was easy for the team to maneuver the Bullet Bills. Eddy and Bombette were almost close to the end.

"They're coming for us, Red!" Green Koopa panicked. Red Koopa growled.

"We have no choice! Retreat back inside and use Plan B! Lock the door as well!" The Koopa Bros. retreated back inside. The cannons were still firing, but Eddy and Bombette stop them by banging the two other cannons. They tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Dang it!" Eddy yelled, kicking and banging the door. Bombette tried to explode the door, but it proved to be useless by the steel door. The others finally caught up with the two.

"Well, at least no is hurt," Double D stated.

"But the door is locked!" Eddy shouted. "They say they were going to use Plan B!"

"We have to break down that door."

"How? Bombette here can't break down this stupid door!" Everyone tried to think up a plan. The only noise they heard was the cannon shooting Bullet Bills automatically. Double D stared at it until he finally had an idea.

"Ed! Mario! Switch that cannon backwards! Those Bullet Bills can destroy that steel door." Mario and Ed agreed with Double D's plan. While they were flipping the cannon, the others used the Heart Block to restore their energy. Once the Bill Blaster was in position, it fired away Bullet Bills. After the fifth Bullet Bill, the door was pierced through; the Bill Blaster ran out of ammo.

Inside the interior of the circular room was a rectangular floor. The left and right side lead down to a pit of darkness. Everyone else could not see the far end of the room. They had the feeling the Koopa Bros. were there.

"Show yourself!" Eddy and Bombette yelled in unison.

"Those two really want to settle the score against the Koopa Bros.," Goombario whispered to Mario.

"Let's just hope we win this battle," Mario whispered back.

"Gah ha ha ha ha!" someone roared with laughter. Everyone was looking at the far end of the room. Mario was familiar with this laughter.

"It couldn't be..." Something big was stepping out of the shadow. It was a giant Koopa with a spiked shell and a menacing face. It was the one villain they would had to face soon enough. The one villain who caused all this catastrophe. It was none other that Bowser who looked like a robot with wheels.

"We meet at last, Mario! Weep in fear, kiss my feet, and bow down to the mighty King Bowser!" Everyone was staring at the fake with a "What the heck?" expression.

"That's their Plan B?" Double D questioned in disbelief. "Pretending to be Bowser and scaring us off?"

"Well, no wonder it's called Plan B," Eddy said, not taking his eyes off of the fake.

"Lame!" Goombario shouted.

"Pitiful!" Kooper joined in as well.

"Ugly!" Bombette commented too. Suddenly, Bowser rolled forward and smacked down Goombario.

"How do you like that punk?" Bowser shouted. "That proves I'm the real Bowser!"

"Yeah?" Goombario asked. "That blow didn't hurt me a bit." Mario used his Smash Charged Badge and waited for it to glow. Ed ran forward and pounded the head with his hammer. Kooper used his Shell Toss to take out the wheels. Eddy smacked the torso with his hammer, and Bombette Body Slam the torso too. The fake could not mobilize, and the exterior armor was peeling off. Mario's hammer suddenly glowed as he was ready for combat. He leaped to the air as high as he could and brought down his hammer with a mighty force. The force destroyed Bowser into many parts as they were scattered into the darkness. Mario thought he saw a painting of Princess Peach inside Bowser's shell, but shrugged it off.

The Koopa Bros. landed down with all four. They showed off by showing their shiny thumbs.

"Koopa Bros. in action!" they yelled together. All the Koopa Bros. stacked each other like a tower. Red Koopa landed at the top and pointed at the team.

"Are you ready for this? Here comes our secret cool move!" The enemies went inside their shell and started to spin rapidly. The team was caught off guard as they were being shredded by the power of the Koopa's teamwork. They landed back, still in a tower shape, with smirks on their faces. Red Koopa pointed at the injured team. "How did you like that? We'll win in a stylish way!" The others slowly regained themselves.

"Not for long!" Eddy shouted. "I think it's time we show off our moves as well." Everyone agreed with Eddy.

"Ooh!" Ed exclaimed happily. "This is my favorite part!" Kooper went inside his shell. Ed stepped behind Kooper and prepared their move. "Power Ed Shot!" Ed smacked Kooper straight to Yellow Koopa. The Koopa tower was starting to fall apart as Yellow Koopa flew off the stage.

"From the darkest days and thundering might," Double D chanted with an item that looked like a cloud with a lightning bolt. "Release your anger and tremble your enemies in shock, o mighty Thunder God! Thunder Bolt!" Double D threw his Thunder Bolt straight into the air. A single lightning bolt struck down the Koopa Bros. They fell down in their back helplessly. Ed tossed out Green Koopa into the pit.

"Sayonara!" Ed waved back. Only two Koopas were left. Goombario landed on Mario's hammer.

"Ario's Attack!" Mario and Goombario shouted. Mario tossed Goombario in the air. Mario ran to Black Koopa and sent him upwards with his hammer. Goombario Headbonked Black Koopa in mid-air as Mario jumped in the air. Instead of a vertical down strike, Mario swung his hammer horizontally so that Black Koopa went out of the area. Red Koopa was the only one remaining.

"I can't get up!" Red Koopa said in frustration. Eddy and Bombette decided it was the perfect time to use their unison move. Bombette ran up to the helpless Koopa and lit her fuse. However, Eddy came in and landed on top of Bombette.

"Pay back time!" they said simultaneously. "Eddy's Dynamic Bounce!" Bombette exploded, injuring Red Koopa, but Eddy flew up to the air. Eddy tapped his Power Bounce Badge and dove straight to the Koopa's shocking and terrifying face. With an extra jump boost, Eddy landed more power with every bounce. Soon, Red Koopa could not move, but he was still breathing. Eddy and Bombette were satisfied with a true smile. Eddy lifted up the last Koopa and tossed it to the pit.

"Was that...really necessary?" Double D asked, taking pity to the Koopa Bros.

"Of course," Bombette answered. "After all, it leads to the cell where you founded me."

* * *

**Prison Cell Room**

The cell was filled with parts from the mechanized Bowser. All the Koopa were laying down the ground.

"Someone...help...us," Red Koopa asked painfully. The wall that was destroyed by Bombette was sealed up. The rest of the Bob-ombs cheered outside because their plan worked. They believed Mario and his friends for their help. Four Star Kids escaped from the clutches of the Koopa Bros. and went back up.

* * *

**Mario's group**

Once the Star Kids reached their destination, the four main characters leveled up. Mario and Ed increased their vitalities and Double D and Eddy earned three Badge Points.

A white ball of light was shining up the room. All of the darkness quickly evaporated away. As the ball exploded into particles, it revealed a card with a Star Spirit in it.

"Mario...is that?" Goombario pointed at the card. The card floated down to Mario.

"It is..." Mario said, grabbing the card. "The first out of the seven Star Spirit." Mario held up the card. A card glowed white and disappeared, leaving a full-sized real Star Spirit above his head.

* * *

**Peach's/Bowser's Castle**

Peach was pacing back and forth in her room while Twink watched her. It has been a day since Twink returned back.

"I wonder how Mario's is doing?" Peach asked.

"I'm sure Mario and his friends are doing fine, Princess Peach," Twink said.

"Yeah...I think you're right. I had a feeling that they're safe. Now if only we can escape here."

"There are ton of guards in the castle now. It's better if we stay here."

"But I must get out! I'm tired of being in my room." Suddenly, Peach remembered something. "Wait a minute...I remembered the Minister telling me a secret passage in this room."

"Let's go look for it." Peach and Twink split up and examined everything closely. Peach looked at her bed, outside the window, her make-up room, but no secret passage. Twink was scanning the painting and pictures until he stumbled a strange picture frame next to the fire-place. The only thing in that picture was a red sun.

"Did you find anything, Twink?" Peach asked.

"Can you check out that painting?" Twink pointed at the red sun. "There something suspicious about this." Peach took off the frame and saw a red button behind it.

"Score!" Peach pressed the button. The fire-place suddenly extinguished away, revealing a passage behind it. Peach and Twink went inside a long dark corridor until they found another red button. When Peach pressed the button, the floor she was standing on and the wall started to rotate to the next room. All that ias in this room was a table with a book opened.

"Let's check out that book," Twink asked Peach. Peach took a seat and started to read the first pages. It was a diary left by someone. Peach started to read.

"'Today I went to Star Haven and stole the Star Rod. Now I'm invincible! Cool! I also captured those seven Star Spirits too. With them out of my way, nothing can stop my plan!'" Peach turned the next page.

"...I think I know who's diary is this. Should we continue reading?" Peach nodded. Peach resumed reading.

"'Today was great, diary! I used my castle to lift up Peach's castle into the sky! Then, I barged inside and defeated that wimp, Mario, too! After that, I kidnapped Princess Peach again! Life is great today! I hope she likes me...'" After finishing that last sentence, Peach and Twink started to panic.

"Uh-oh! This is Bowser's diary! Maybe we should go back to where we came from!"

"Not yet, Twink. There's one more page in his diary." And so, Peach continued reading the final pages of the diary of Bowser.

"'One of my minions reported that the Koopa Bros. lost to Mario and the three boys. Kammy said the same thing about the three boys when she came back a day ago. I don't know who they are, but they are getting in my nerves! I'm so mad I'm writing this stupid paper hard! 'Oh look at me! I'm Mario! I'm big and strong and helpful' and all of that junk!'"

"Sheesh..." Twink rolled his eyes.

"'Anyway diary, there's no way Mario and his friends can save the Star Spirit in Dry Dry Ruins. To do that, he has to solve the mystery of the sands in Dry Dry Desert. It's a big desert, so Mario and his friends will fail this time. Well, I'll be going to the bathroom and come back, diary.'" Peach finished reading Bowser's diary.

"So the next location is in Dry Dry Ruins."

"Twink, can you tell Mario and his frineds about this?"

"No problem. I'll find Mario soon enough." Peach stood up on the table and opened up the window. Twink flew out of the room and raced down to Mushroom Kingdom. Peach closed the door and prepared to leave.

"Wait...isn't Bowser coming back soon?" As if on cue, Bowser came in and saw Princess Peach.

"Whoa! Princess Peach! How did you get here?" Bowser asked. He saw Peach next to his diary. "And...you read my diary! Guards!" Two Koopa dressed in armor came in.

"You call, Your Nastiness?"

"You're the worst guards ever!" The guards were confused. "Do you not see Peach in front to you or is your visor blocking your viewpoint? Take her to her room!" The guards walks up to Peach and lifts her up in the air.

"No! Put me down now!" They took Peach away, leaving Bowser alone in the room. Bowser sighed sadly.

"How embarrassing to leave my diary like that..."

* * *

**Original: In the game, it wasn't required to used the Bill Blaster to blast the door. The picture frame is different.**

**Stats: Level 4**

**Mario: 20 HP up/10 FP/6 BP  
Badge Points left: 4  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1).**

**Ed: 15 HP up/15 FP/6 BP  
Badge Points left: 3  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2).  
**

**Double D: 15 HP/10 FP/9 BP up  
Badge Points left: 6  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1).**

**Eddy: 10 HP/10 FP/12 BP up  
Badge Points left: 5  
Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2).**


	12. The Return of Jr Troopa! Part 1

******************Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy. They all belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Return of Jr Troopa! Part 1

**Outside of Koopa Bros. Fortress**

The team was at the main entrance of the fortress. They stood in front of the leader of the Star Spirit: Eldstar. He was a big yellow star with white eyebrows and a long white mustache.

"Nice mustache," Ed smiled.

"I would like to thank you all for your determination," Eldstar spoke up. "I am sure enough you'll be able to rescue the six other Star Spirits. Now that I am freed from my prison, my powers will slowly come back. Mario, Ed, Eddward, Eddy...please step forward." They stepped forward as they were face to face with Eldstar. "I shall bestow you my powers to you four."

Eldstar concentrated his powers and held up his "hands". The four were slowly enveloped in a warm light as the light disappeared.

"What did you do to us?" Mario asked.

"Now that you have a Star Spirit on your side, you four can now use Star Power. That power comes directly from a Star Spirit."

"Excuse me, but how do we use it?" Double D asked.

"Star Power requires Star Energy, which is the hidden energy I just place on all four of you. My power is called Refresh. This move can replenish your health and recharge your Badge Points power. To do that, clasp your hands together and focus on an image on me. Then, just say Refresh."

Mario and the Eds started to do what they were told. They clasped their hands on focus on their Star Energy.

"Refresh!" they shouted. Eldstar floated by and circled repeatedly around them. They could feel their strengths being recharged. Suddenly, they started to pant a lot.

"Gee whiz!" Eddy panted. "That took a lot out of me."

"Star Power and Star Energy are different energies to others," Eldstar explained. "Once you get used to it, you four can sustain yourself from energy exhaustion. However, since you wasted your Star Power, you cannot use it again. It will take time to use my powers again. Additionally, you can focus an image of a Star Spirit to use one of us."

"But...isn't there a faster way for the Star Power?" Goombario asked.

"There is one thing. You can recharge your energy by Focus. Focus recharges your Star Power, but you'll be vulnerable to enemy attacks."

"So that's it huh?" Double D asked.

"Yes. Everyone, you must all work together to rescue the six Star Spirits quickly. If the seven of us come together, we can bestow upon you a Star Power called the Star Beam. The Star Beam is the only thing that can work against a Star Rod that Bowser wields. I must return to Star Haven, but I have faith in you all."

"Wait a second!" Eddy yelled. "I have a question. How did you know us three?"

"All in due time, Eddy." Eldstar twirled away into the sky, leaving a trail of sparkles behind it. Ed waved back to Eldstar.

"I guess we have to save them before we can get our answers," Double D said. The door opened in revealing the rest of the Bob-ombs.

"We should go to my village first," Kooper said. "Besides, I have to get ready for this adventure."

"Right," Mario agreed. "Everyone, we're going to Koopa Village!"

* * *

**Koopa Village**

Everyone was having a party after the defeat of the Koopa Bros. All the Bob-ombs and the Koopa were having a blast, with Ed and Eddy showing off their moves. Kooper was getting ready for a long journey ahead of him. He packed up all the necessary things and hung around a camera around his neck.

"Well, that's everything," he said.

"Leaving so soon?" someone said. Kooper turned around and saw Kolorado's wife.

"Yup! I'll be following your husband's footsteps."

"It amazes me that you've grown up to be an adventurer." Kooper blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah...well, it's always my dream to explore around the world and solving mysteries. And since I'm going to Dry Dry Ruins, that will be the first thing I will accomplish." Kooper took his backpack and prepared to leave.

"Just one more thing..." Kooper turned around, but she did not. "When you find my husband..." Kooper was waiting for her answer.

"Yes?" She turned around with an angry expression.

"Tell him that I don't want to see that face of his again!"

Kooper nervously laughed and backed away. "S-Sure! I'll...tell him that. _But I know you still care about him." _After leaving his house, two Bob-ombs walked up to him.

"You'll be going away right?" a blue Bob-omb asked.

"That's right."

"Well, is it okay if we can stay here until you get back? All the houses are occupied." Kooper nodded in agreement.

"Sure, just don't do anything rash inside my home." Kooper managed to find the rest of his friends at the entrance of the village. Eddy was talking excitedly about the moves he performed to Bombette, which she enjoyed Eddy's dance.

"Are you ready Kooper?" Mario asked.

"Sure Mario."

"Then off we go!" Ed yelled. It would be a long time for Kooper to return back. So far, the team did not meet any enemies at all in Pleasant Path. They managed to get one Star Piece, much to Eddy's delight.

"Something isn't right here," Goombario said.

"I've seen this before in one of my comics: Ambush of the Egg Mutant!" Ed proclaimed.

"Really?" Kooper asked. "What happened?" Double D and Eddy sighed.

"Well, there was a group of people traveling along a road. Suddenly, an egg mutant pops out of the bushes demanding all their eggs. When the people didn't have eggs, it decided to eat everyone!"

"T-that's scary! What happened to the egg mutant?"

"Another group of people stopped him by pushing it down to an acidic river."

"Like that will every happened," Bombette said.

"Not so fast!" someone shouted. Everyone stopped. "I've got you now!" The white and yellow being rushed to attack them, but missed and fell in the river. He slowly climbed up and faced the team. Mario, Ed, and Eddy recognized him.

"Aha! Mario, today is the day I get my revenge on you! Same goes for that idiot and that shorty!"

"Who is he?" Kooper asked Ed.

"That's-" Mario explained, but he was interrupted.

"It's the egg mutant!" Ed shouted, pointing at the egg being.

"I'm not an egg! I'm Jr. Troopa! You remember me, right Mario?" Mario smiled and decided to play along.

"Nope." Jr. Troopa fell down while the others laughed.

"H-how could you not remember me? We fought each other at the forest in my playground."

"Blah, blah, blah," Goombario bragged. "Are you going to fight us or not?"

"Oh yes! Ever since our last meeting, I've trained myself to become stronger than Mario. Witness my power!" Jr. Troopa went inside his egg and did nothing. Everyone was staring at him. "How can you beat me when you can't hurt me?"

"What a stupid move," Eddy said.

"Let's take him down," Bombette said, readying to lit up her fuse.

"Wait!" Kooper shouted. "This is just like in Ed's comic. Right Ed?" Ed stood there with his small brain working. Ed's brain began to process.

"We have to throw the egg mutant to the acidic river before he eats us!"

"Ed, the one next to us is just a plain river," Double D pointed out. However, Ed did not listen to him.

"No time Double D! Kooper, I need your help!" Ed and Kooper ran forward and picked up Jr. Troopa. Ed and Kooper counted down.

"One, two, three!" They threw him into the river as he floated down the river.

"That was a waste of time," Eddy muttered. Everyone continued their journey.

"Why is it wet in here?" Jr. Troopa said to himself.

* * *

**Mario's home**

The team finally reached Mario's home. Luigi was watering the plants until he saw Mario.

"Hey Bro! How'd it go?"

"It went great Luigi. We saved the first Star Spirit."

"Already? That was fast."

"So where do we find the next Star Spirit?" Double D asked.

"We could asked Merlon for a prediction." Twink came in and floated in front of everyone.

"Mario! I'm here!" he said.

"Twink? How are you doing?" Mario asked.

"Both Peach and I are doing fine. We founded something in Bowser's diary." Some people laughed that Bowser has a diary.

"A diary?" Bombette laughed. "It's mostly used for girls anyways!"

"Some evil king he is," Goombario laughed. Twink continued.

"Anyway, the next Star Spirt lies in Dry Dry Ruins in Dry Dry Desert." Double D took out a map from his pocket and scanned for a desert in the map.

"I see what Twink is saying," Double D said. Eddy and Ed looked over at Double D's shoulder. "It appears we have to go east again by using a train. We have to cross through Mt. Rugged first before we can go to Dry Dry Desert."

"A desert, huh?" Goombario said. "We're going to need desert equipments for this and a lot of water."

"That's all I have to say," Twink said. "Good luck on your journey!" Twink flew off into the sky and returned to the castle.

"I have a bad news guys," Luigi said. Everyone looked at him. "I heard that the train to Mt. Rugged is out of commission." Everyone gasped.

"Then...we can't get to Dry Dry Desert!" Double D said, looking at the map again. "And judging by the distance from the Mushroom Kingdom to Dry Dry Desert, it'll take days to reach our destination! Plus the return back!"

"We can't waste that much time!" Goombario said. "Bowser is planning our next move right now. I just know it!"

"I guess we can't do anything for now..." Mario said. "Let's not panic. We'll stay here in Mushroom Kingdom. Tomorrow, we'll check the train station. As for now, we can do anything and roam around the town." Everyone agreed on Mario's plan. The group split up the 400 coins they earned into 100 coins per separate team. While Luigi was preparing inside the house, everyone went their separate ways.

* * *

**Original: Kooper and Kolorado's wife didn't talk before he left. There was no party in the game.**

**Stats: Level 4**

**Mario: 20 HP up/10 FP/6 BP  
Badge Points left: 4  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1).**

**Ed: 15 HP up/15 FP/6 BP  
Badge Points left: 3  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2).  
**

**Double D: 15 HP/10 FP/9 BP up  
Badge Points left: 6  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1).**

**Eddy: 10 HP/10 FP/12 BP up  
Badge Points left: 5  
Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2).**


	13. Break 1

**********************Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy. They all belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Break 1

**Mario and Goombario**

Mario and Goombario heard of a Badge Shop in Toad Town. They passed the Dojo and Merlon's house and turned south. While they were walking, a small dog with legs walked up to them. He was classified as the Doogan, or dogs if Ed was here.

"Pardon me fellows, but I noticed that you have badges on you," he said, examining Mario.

"That's right," Mario said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Ah splendid! Are you interested in more badges? Come with me. My name is Rhuff." Goombario looked at Mario.

"Let's go Mario," Goombario said. "There might be a badge that can benefit our adventure." Mario nodded. They followed Rhuff in a small area. The only things in there was a wooden box and two colorful rugs standing upright. "So where are the badges?"

"Did someone said badges?" someone said out of nowhere. Suddenly, the two rugs unfolded themselves until they reached the other end of the wall. Badges were sticking on the rugs with a price tag on them. Another Doogan came out behind the rugs. He was surely order than the other Doogan.

"Hello there Mario! My name is Rowf, and I'm the owner of this badge shop! So...what do you think?"

"This is amazing..." Mario awed, scanning around the badges. "I've never seen so many badges in one place."

"That's right! My son here, Rhuff, will be your guide in the badge world. When you find the badge you like, come to the wooden counter." Rowf walked to the counter and worked on something else. Mario and Goombario were browsing around the shop. So far, the badges have some good effects, but they were over 100 coins, not enough for Mario to buy. One particular badge caught Mario's attention. It was a purple hammer with two holes that costs 75 coins.

"Hey Rhuff, what's that badges name?" Rhuff came by and explained.

"Ohh...you've got a good eye sir. That's a D-Down Pound Badge. When equipped, you can pierce an armor of an enemy."

"Pierce an armor?" Goombario said in awe.

"Yeah, armor such as rocks or steel. This baby here can pierce anything."

"I'll buy it!" Mario shouted, snapping his fingers with a smile.

"Did you said you were going to buy?" Rowf appeared behind Mario. Mario jumped out in surprise.

"Where did you come from?"

"I've come from everywhere. Let's go to the counter." And so, Mario and Rowf agreed each other and Mario paid off the badge. Mario used his two Badge Points and put the badge on his hammer.

"We're ready to go."

"Come back anytime, Mario. Remember that the best badges are in this very shop."

"Bye," Mario and Goombario waved back and went to a different place.

"I have a feeling this badge is going to help us a lot," Mario said with a bright smile.

"Hey Mario, let's go to that Dojo over there," Goombario pointed to the dojo. Mario and Goomarbio walked up the steps and opened the door. It was what they would expect inside the Dojo. People in many different species training here on a shiny brown wooden floor. A Dojo Master was overseeing the progress of his students and saw Mario.

"Halt!" the Master shouted. Everyone stopped what they were doing and crossed their arms. The Master slowly walked forward to Mario and Goombario.

"Uh...sorry if were interrupting your training," Mario said with an apologetic face. "We'll be leaving now."

"There's no need, Mario. For what purpose have you come to my Dojo?"

"Well, we were just curious about this place, that's all."

"Ahh...are you interested in fighting here in my dojo? Most of my students trained here to become just like you."

Mario pointed to himself. "Me? I guess we can stay for a little while."

"All right!" Goombario cheered. All the students and Goombario sat down near the wall. Mario and the Master stood in the center of the floor. The master coughed a little and began to speak.

"As of all of you know, this young gentleman here is none other than Mario, hero of the Mushroom Kingdom." Everyone around chatted to each other in excitement. The master had to cleared his throat until everyone was silenced. "Mario has decided to test one of your strengths before he leaves. Who will step forward?"

"I will!" someone shouted. Everyone looked at the source of the voice. It was a Buzzy Beetle that was small with four little paws. His shell color was brown and had a thin tied up hair. "My name is Chan. It is an honor of meeting you, Mario." Chan "bowed" down to Mario. Mario hesitated to bow down too.

"So it is decided. Mario versus Chan." The Master left the floor and picked up a stick. Mario and Chan were staring at each other with a burning determination. The Master tried to strike the gong, but coughed a little. "Excuse me." Finally, he struck the gong.

_Boom!_

Mario drew out his hammer and tapped his Smash Charged Badge. Mario jumped to Chan in hoping of flipping him like a Koopa. Chan dodged to the right and used his move: Shell Toss. Mario saw that one coming and jumped up. Chan missed, but threw himself again for another attack. Mario knew he would be coming, so he spread his legs as much as possible for Chan to go through.

_"That was close..." _Mario thought. His hammer started to glow, indicating that his hammer was ready to add extra damage. _"Let's test out my new badge." _Mario tapped his D-Down Pound badge. Chan used a Shell Toss, but it was a bad move. Mario puts his foot out and succeeded of stopping Chan. Chan immediately got out, but it was another bad move for him. Mario swung down his hammer straight to Chan. The trembling force shook the whole room. Chan ended up with a cracked shell. The Master struck the gong.

"This duel is over!" The Master announced. "Mario is the victor!" Everyone around clapped while Goombario cheered the most. Mario checked up the condition of Chan.

"Are you all right? Sorry if I cracked your shell," Mario asked. _"That was more powerful than I thought!"_ Chan got up slowly, but he was smiling.

"It's all right," Chan said weakly. "Shell species have an extra shell, just in case. It was an honor of fighting you Mario. This fight here made me realized that I require more training." Chan decided to go home for treatment.

"In honor of winning your battle against Chan, I give you this First-Degree Card," The Master said, offering a card with a yellow dot on it. "You are welcome to hone your skills anytime." The Master coughed, but still hold a smile.

"Let's go home, Goombario," Mario said. And so, Mario and Goombario left the Dojo, inspiring the students to work hard.

* * *

**Ed and Kooper-Toad Town Tunnels (Sewers)  
**

"The sewer is a dangerous place. Not for its stink, but terrible creatures lurked around the dark underground netherworld. They abhorred the outside world, for it is the light that's their enemy. But soon two individuals shall wreak havoc in here," Ed narrated, walking across a pipe.

"Ed, why are you narrating by yourself?" Kooper asked, pinching his nose.

"The author had decided to let me narrate here in the sewers." Kooper looked confused.

"What?...Um...anyways, can I narrate too?"

"Sure!" Kooper started to narrate.

"As Ed and Kooper traveled inside the tunnels, they met a new Goomba species. Their colors were dark purple, hence the name Gloombas. However, they were no matched for the power of the brothers with an 'X' shaped bandages. They founded a Super Mushroom and some coins here."

"Hey, it's my turn to narrate! So Ed and Kooper sees a treasure chest at the dead end of this path. Kooper thought this was easy."

"This is easy," Kooper said, enjoying their little game.

"However, he was wrong."

"Wait, what? What do you mean?"

"BLOOPER!" A big white squid came out of the water and floated in front of the chest. Kooper nervously narrated.

"A Blooper came out of the water. It acts as if he was a guardian of the treasure chest. Ed shouted at the top of his lungs and charged."

"You shall be terminated, evil squid of Hades!"

"However..."

"Huh?"

"The Blooper shoots out ink on the floor, making the floor slippery. Ed stumbled on the ink and slid down while spinning. Ed was laughing all the way until he stops directly below the Blooper."

"As the Blooper dives down to the defenseless Ed, Kooper slid down by using the ink on the ground and saves Ed from meeting his doom. Ed and Kooper got up and prepared to launch an assault. Ed taps his badge, the Hammer Throw Badge, and throws his hammer at the Blooper. The Blooper shrieked in pain as Ed keeps on throwing his hammer until his Badge Points were black."

"Now that the Blooper has weaken, Ed and Kooper used their Power Ed Shot. Kooper went inside his shell."

"Ed smacks Kooper with his hammer."

"And Kooper strikes the Blooper into its graveyard, back to where it came from."

"After celebrating their victory, Ed and Kooper opens the treasure chest. It was a Shrink Stomp Badge that can shrink down an enemy to a puny state and decreases their strengths. Kooper had one thing to say."

"That's it?"

* * *

**Double D**

As soon as Double D warped to Toad Town, he decided to find a library to check out books to keep him occupied. Apparently, he saw one right next to him. He opened it up and was marveled by the sheer number of books in here.

"My god..." Double D looked around the library. There was a Toad with blue dots on his hat and wore glasses sitting on a comfy red chair.

"Hello, how may I help you?" He said.

"Pardon me, but who are you?" Double D asked.

"My name is Russ T. I am the smartest of all in Toad Town." Double D's eyes lit up.

"Then...do you have information about Dry Dry Desert?"

"Ah...I do have a book here. Excuse me." Russ T. got off of his seat and went to a shelf. He spotted a book he needed and takes it out. "Here it is." He gives the book to Double D as Double D thanked him. "So young scholar, why do you need that book? Are you planning to go there?"

"That's exactly correct. My friends and I need to go to Dry Dry Desert to find Dry Dry Ruins."

"Legend said that a long time ago, Dry Dry Ruins was there in the desert. Unfortunately, something terrible happened in there. Since then, it has been lost in ancient times in the sands."

"My word...how can I find Dry Dry Ruins?"

"There is one man who is a descendant of King Mousta in ancient times. If you can find him, he may be able to help your journey."

"Thank you Russ T. for your wisdom."

"I also have another book for you." Russ T. went to his table and took out a book. Double D received the book and read the title.

"Desert Survival Primer?"

"Dry Dry Desert is no ordinary desert. You and your friends must be prepared before you go there. People can get lost, die from dehydration, or eaten until the bones are left from their flesh. You are welcome to come here anytime you wish."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you." Double D said. As Double D exited the house, he remembered a Post Office in Toad Town. He decided to see if there were any letters for his friends. When he entered inside, there were two Paratroopa working in the office. One was an old guy with a postal hat and glasses; the other wore what looked like a visor for riding an airplane. His shell was light blue and wore a postal bag and brown shoes.

"Hello young sir," the old Paratroopa greeted. "How may I be of service to you?"

"I was wondering if you have any letters to any of my friends." Double D told him all of his friends he met on his journey. The Paratroopa founded two letters addressed to Goombario and Kooper. He gives the two letters to Double D. "Thank you sir."

"Do you have any letters for me deliver?" the other Paratroopa said.

"I'm afraid I do not. I only came here to pick up my friend's letters."

"Oh...okay. I just want to have a single letter to delivered. My name is Parakarry, by the way."

"My name is Eddward, but please call me Double D. Why are you so troubled?"

"You see, I messed up my job of delivering mails. I've been known to be clumsy. My boss yelled at me for my poor performance. If I don't do it right next time, he may fire me!"

"Oh dear..."

"All I have to do is present a letter to its owner, and my job is safe. I lived through to be a mailman; the greatest of all the other Paratroopa mailman." Double D smiled, putting his hand on Parakarry's shoulder.

"I'm sure you can accomplish this. I believe you." Parakarry smiled.

"Thanks Double D. I needed that." After Double D said goodbye to Parakarry, Double D left the office and went to Mario's home.

* * *

**Eddy and Bombette**

Eddy and Bombette traveled south of Toad Town to find a Playroom. Bombette "borrowed" a Silver Credit from an elder in Koopa Village. Eddy did not mind, since the elder was such a hassle than himself. They heard that there was a Playroom somewhere in Toad Town. The Playroom held games, and if they win, they can earn a ton of coins.

"We checked everywhere in Toad Town and still haven't found the Playroom!" Eddy whined.

"This is the only place left in Toad Town," Bombette said. "I'm sure it's around here somewhere."

"Well, we better find it fast or I'm going to hit something." However, much to what Eddy said previously, Eddy smacked a tree next to him. The green pipe suddenly pops out right next to him.

"Eddy! You've found the Playroom!" Eddy smirked and rubbed his nose.

"It was all me." They both warped down and found the Playroom. The area felt like they were in a casino. Some Toads were roaming around while warping down to a different pipe.

"Congratulation!" one of the employee cheered at Eddy and Bombette. "You have found the right place to play!"

"Sweet!" Eddy and Bombette grinned.

"I see you have a Silver Credit card. That let's you play Jump Attack." A pipe popped out of the ground with a sign that says "Jump Attack." Eddy and Bombette jumped in and entered a small room. A Toad was waiting for them at a corner.

"Welcome to Jump Attack! This game is simple: Hit all the blocks to receive coins!" he announced.

"Now you're talking my language," Eddy smiled.

"Be careful, though. One of the blocks has a Bowser card in it. If you get that, you lose the game and all the coins. It's 10 coins a game." Eddy paid off 10 coins. Nine brick blocks appeared as the start of the game.

"I have Lady Luck by my side. That's Bombette." Bombette giggled.

"Let's do it Eddy!" Eddy and Bombette jumped to one brick block to another. They were doing fine, as they racked up 80 coins in 15 seconds. There were only three left until the game was finished. Bombette jumped to the one closest to her, but it was a Bowser card.

"GAME OVER!" the announcer shouted. All the blocks disappeared away. Bombette had a sad expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, Eddy," she said in a sad tone.

"Hey, it's okay," Eddy comforted her. "We didn't know that block had a Bowser card in it. Besides, we have nine chances left." Bombette started to brighten up. Eddy paid off another 10 coins and played the second round.

And failed.

And failed.

And failed again.

And failed for the ninth time in a row.

"Argh!" Eddy yelled, yanking his hair. "We only have 10 coins left! This game must be rigged!"

"Eddy, let's try it one more time. I have a feeling we can do this." Bombette's eyes showed Eddy something; something that gave Eddy a last boost he needed.

"Well...if you say so." Eddy paid off all of his coins out of his pockets. Both Eddy and Bombette, finally, broke all the blocks and avoided the Bowser card.

"Congratulation!" the employee cheered. "You've won Jump Attack! You two are the first winners to ever win Jump Attack! As I add up your coins, you get 100 coins!" Eddy's eyes turned into dollar signs. The employee handed out a bag of 100 coins, but Eddy thought up of something.

"Wait a second...We just got back from where we started!" Eddy sighed sadly, putting his head down.

"That was a waste of time..." Bombette said, joining with Eddy. They left the Playroom and noticed it was almost nighttime As they were traveling north, Bombette noticed a strange flower that was moving. When she was inspecting it, a plant being jumped out, which scared Bombette. It had a giant flower as its stem or head.

"Oh! Sorry if I scared you two. I am a Bub-ulb that resides from Flower Fields," she introduced.

"And...why are you here in Toad Town?" Bombette asked.

"That's another story. Could you two please do a favor? You see, I have a Magical Seed with me. I want you to plant this seed into a special place where it could grow healthy and strong."

"Do we really have to do it?" Eddy whispered to Bombette. "It's not like this seed is important for our adventure and stuff."

"Come on, Eddy." Bombette said otherwise. "It won't hurt to plant a Magical Seed." Bombette agreed to plant the Magical Seed. The Bub-ulb gave her the seed and went back into the ground. They went north and saw the perfect place to plant the seed. A Toad girl was taking care of the flowers. They noticed a strange upside down "U" surrounded by four patches of brown soils.

"Hello you two," she greeted. "Please make sure you don't step on the flowers, okay?"

"Actually, we were wondering if you could plant this seed," Bombette offered the Magical Seed to her. The flower girl looked amazed.

"T-this is a Magical Seed from a Bub-ulb! I'll plant it right away!" The girl went to one of the patches of soil and planted the seed. The flowers suddenly grew instantly.

"Whoa...no wonder it's a magical seed," Eddy said with wide eyes. The flower girl walked up to them.

"Thank you so much for bringing this seed. They say that if all four Magical Seed sprout in this garden, a gateway will open to the legendary Flower Fields."

"Oh, I see! Then that archway must be the doorway."

"That's right! I'm Minh T. I hope you two can bring the other three seeds."

"We will!" Bombette said while Eddy eyed on her. "We'll be going now!"

"Take care!" Eddy and Bombette left the garden and returned to Mario's home.

* * *

**The Next Day-Train Station**

"As our heroes got all the supplies needed for their first desert experience, they walked down to the Train Station to find out what was the cause of the problem. It appears that a giant rock was blocking the path of the railroad. When Ed tried to find another bigger rock to smash the other rock, Mario stops him from doing anything rash. Bombette used her explosive power to destroy the rock into nothing. Everyone cheered for Bombette as the train was now ready to roll. Rock and roll and-" Eddy smacked Ed from the back of Ed's head.

"Will you stop narrating by yourself? It's getting on my nerves!" Eddy shouted to Ed. The K64 train can hold up to 12 passengers. It was a small train, but nobody asked why. Once the seats were filled, the engineer tugged a string for the train whistle to blow across Toad Town. Ed, Kooper, Eddy, Mario, and Goombario took off their desert hats and waved at the crowd.

"So long, everyone!" Mario shouted, waving his red hat. The train started to speed up as they were forced to sit down. Next stop: Mt. Rugged.

* * *

**Original: Only three people lived in the Dojo. Parakarry never mentions his job being at risk. There is no other mailman besides Parakarry.**

**Stats: Level 4**

**Mario: 20 HP/10 FP/6 BP  
Badge Points left: 2  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2).**

**Ed: 15 HP/15 FP/6 BP  
Badge Points left: 2  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2), Shrink Stomp(1).  
**

**Double D: 15 HP/10 FP/9 BP  
Badge Points left: 6  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1).**

**Eddy: 10 HP/10 FP/12 BP  
Badge Points left: 5  
Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2).**


	14. Partner Up! Double D and Parakarry!

**********************Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy. They all belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Partner Up! Double D and Parakarry!

A trail of slobber was leaving out of one of the train's window. That slobber was actually Ed's drool, trying to act like a dog. Kooper joined with Ed, but his was not strong enough. Double D was reading his book about Dry Dry Desert. Double D lent Goombario the Desert Survival Primer for him to read. Eddy and Bombette were sleeping next to each other from boredom. Lastly, Mario was checking his backpack to make sure he had everything he needed for Dry Dry Desert.

_Chu! Chu!_

Eddy and Bombette woke up from their nap while everyone focused their attention to the front. The K64 train slowly came to a dead end, which meant the trip was over. When Mario and his friends got off the train, they saw a mountain they have to cross: Mt. Rugged. It was rocky with many steep mountains and hillsides. They had to cross the railroad and climb up the rocky and sandy steps to go east.

"Argh...I don't like climbing," Eddy whined. Double D took out his map and examined it.

"Everyone," Double D called. "We will have to pass Mt. Rugged by climbing up those steps. Once we have pass it, we will finally reach Dry Dry Desert." He turned his map so that everyone can see. He pointed to a small village in it. "There's a small village at the far end of Dry Dry Desert. That, my friends, is Dry Dry Outpost. We'll stay there and collect information."

"And after that," Kooper interfered. "Dry Dry Ruins!"

"Let's begin the exploration!" The team crossed the railroad and started to climb up the steps. Most of them easily jumped to the next, but the others needed help, though. When they reached a certain peak, they founded a gray block with eyes on them. However, this block was made out of stone. Mario, Ed, and Eddy could not break it as well as Bombette's explosion. Everyone gave up and continued on.

"Aw man...Where did I dropped those letters?" someone said in a worried tone. Double D recognized that voice. They saw Parakarry turning around everywhere.

"Parakarry!" Double D called. Parakarry turned around and saw Double D and his friends.

"Double D? Is that you? Boy, am I glad to see you!" Parakarry cheered.

"You know this guy?" Eddy asked Double D.

"I'd met him in the Post Office just yesterday afternoon. Parakarry, what are doing here in this barren mountain?"

"I'm delivering letters...and...I lost them, again!"

"Oh dear. And you dropped them here of all places?"

"I'm pretty sure I dropped them here in Mt. Rugged. There are three letters that I dropped and I can't find them!" Double D turned around to his team.

"Everyone, would you be kind enough to help my poor friend here? His job is at risk, and we must retrieve them."

"And we should care?" Eddy asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes! Of course, Eddy! Those poor little things are lost in this heated mountain. Without those letters, the receivers will never obtained it. Those letters could be love letters or letters that can changed the whole world! And-"

Eddy had enough. "All right, All right! I get it now! Come on, Bombette. Let's go before he starts another speech." With three letters somewhere in Mt. Rugged, Double D decided that the team should split up into three groups.

"I will stay here with Parakarry," Double D said. "Once you have retrieve the letters, return here as soon as possible."

"I am Ed! Letter hunter of the universe!" Ed shouted. Ed and Kooper ran off in one direction.

"Another side quest," Goombario added before Mario and Goombario left in a different direction.

"Better stay to the script," Eddy muttered as Bombette followed Eddy. Double D and Parakarry were the last ones left.

"I hope your friends will be okay," Parakarry said, being worried.

"Don't worry," Double D reassured with a smile. "It will take something abnormal to stop my friends to accomplish this task." And so, they waited patiently for the team.

* * *

**Eddy and Bombette**

"Look at that slide..." Bombette awed. Eddy looked and saw something that will only capture his attention.

"Money! Let's ride it, Bombette!" Eddy shouted, running to the top. They went up at the top of the slide and slid down in amusement. Eddy was collecting all the coins on the slide, making a total of 4 coins. They did not bother why the slide was there in the first place. After that, they resumed their hunt. On their way, they met a mole called Monty Mole. It was bigger than a normal mole and it had sunglasses.

"Trying to act cool, huh? Well, you're not!" Eddy shouted. Eddy tapped his Dizzy Attack badge and spun to the mole. The mole was dizzy, so Bombette Body Slam it to finish it. As they were searching for the letters, another mole popped out of the ground. However, it was blue with a rounded head. "Man, there sure are a lot of mole mens here."

"I'm Whacka!" it introduced. Eddy raised his eyebrow.

"What? You want me to whack you?" Eddy took out his hammer and whacked Whacka on the head.

"Whack-OWW! Don't hit me!" Whacka retreated back inside the hole, leaving his bump on the ground.

"What the heck is this?" Eddy picked up Whacka's Bump. Suddenly, Bombette remembered something, and she did not look pleased.

"Eddy, that's a Whacka! You just harmed an endangered species, the only Whacka in the world! How could you?" Bombette said furiously, igniting her fuse while staring Eddy.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I didn't know it was an injeared species."

"Endangered!" Bombette corrected Eddy.

"I thought he wanted us to whack him!" Bombette sighed, stopping her fuse.

"Well, at least Whacka's Bump are said to be really delicious. No wonder they're endangered." They decided to forget this event and moved on. They fought a few Monty Mole and saw two things that they had to climb: a light blue hammer badge and a letter. Eddy climbed up first and got both of them at once. Eddy equipped the Quake Hammer Badge and they both returned back.

* * *

**Ed and Kooper**

Ed and Kooper were a little further away from Eddy's position. There was a steep slope up ahead.

"Whew...I'm tired," Kooper panted, sweating off the sweats on his forehead.

"No heat shall stop me!" Ed shouted.

"Let's take a break, Ed." Kooper sat down on a rock, but spikes suddenly popped out. "Yeow!" The rock monster with sharp spikes was called Cleft.

"Begone, golem fiend!" Ed used all his might to smash down the Cleft. It was, however, a little bit effective. Cleft charged straight at Ed and landed a hit on Ed's legs. Ed was hurt, but that did not stop him. He tried to smash down Cleft once more. This time, the rock monster could not fight back anymore.

"On second thought, let's continue on!" Both he and Ed ran up the slope and stopped themselves in front of a gap. There was a wooden bridge and a vast yellow sand up ahead. "That must be Dry Dry Desert, but we can't go there yet." Ed looked down and saw a letter lying down next to him.

"Kooper, I got it!" Ed picked up the letter.

"That's it, Ed! Let's go back to Double D!" As they were walking back, the wind blew off the letter of Ed's hand. Kooper managed to grab it, but fell down off the cliff.

"I am a flying chicken!" Ed leaped down, while flapping his arms and laughing stupidly, and landed right next to Kooper. Kooper still had the letter in his hands.

"That was unexpected...ow...my shell..." Kooper moaned in pain. He noticed a strange flower in front of him. "What's this? A flower growing here of all places?" When Kooper tried to inspect closer, the flower immediately popped out of the ground. It was the Bub-ulb that Eddy and Bombette encountered, but the flower was in a different color.

"I'd never thought that someone would be able to find me here," the Bub-ulb said. "Can you please take this seed and plant it to a nice, good environment?"

"Can I eat it?" Ed asked. The plant looked strangely at Ed.

"Uh...it's not edible. So will you?" Ed and Kooper nodded in agreement.

"You can count on Ed!" Kooper received a Magical Seed and put it inside his backpack. They stepped down off the cliff and went to meet Double D.

* * *

**Mario and Goombario**

"Wahoo!" Goombario cheered. Mario and Goombario were sliding down a slide much bigger than the slide Eddy and Bombette rode. They shot themselves out of the slide and plummeted to a new area. As they were walking forward, they met Monty Moles and Clefts on their way. Mario easily dispatched the Clefts with his D-Down Pound Badge while Goombario dodged the incoming rocks and Headbonk the Monty Moles. Eventually, they went inside part of the mountain and saw a treasure chest. Mario opened up the chest and founded a pink diamond badge with three holes.

"That's a Damage Dodge Badge, Mario," Goombario said, reading his Badge book. "By guarding yourself, you can reduce the damage."

"It's a good badge, but...I don't have enough Badge Points to use this."

"I guess we have to find another boss to beat up, huh?" Mario nodded. After defeating another Cleft, they founded the last letter at the end of the trail they needed for Parakarry.

* * *

**20 minutes later**

"Good lord..." Double D started, staring at Parakarry. "Not only did you lost three letters, but you'd lost more letters all around the Mushroom Kingdom?" Everyone regrouped together with Double D and Parakarry. Parakarry was glad that everyone worked so hard to find all the letters in Mt. Rugged, but...

"Unfortunately...yes."

"Sheesh...you're more clumsier than Ed here." Eddy said, pointing at Ed.

"But anyway, thank you all so much for your help. If only there was some way to repay you back." Eddy put his hand forward.

"You can give me all your coins."

"Eddy!" Double D shouted.

"What? He said 'repay'."

Parakarry continued. "Well, all of you are good at finding letters. I was thinking of joining you guys when I was talking to Double D. I, Parakarry, will assist you in return of finding my lost letters."

"Let's take him," Double D said with a smile.

"I would sure enjoy his company," Kooper stated.

"I don't mind at all," Mario said. Everyone else agreed for Parakarry to join the team.

"Thank you so much, everyone!" Parakarry said in excitement. "I wasn't looking forward to find those letters all by myself, no sir."

"This group is getting bigger," Goombario said.

"I feel stuff guys," Eddy complained.

"Now that were ready, let's go to Dry Dry Desert," Mario said.

"Ed and I know the path to Dry Dry Desert," Kooper said. "Follow me!"

"Follow the leader!" Ed shouted. Kooper led the team to where they found the letter. Everyone jumped over the gap while Parakarry flew over the gap.

"That was too easy for you," Kooper said. "I wish I have wings." As they were crossing the bridge, they noticed a tall tree with a nest on their left side. There was a giant bird staring intensely to them, which made some people nervous.

_"I have a bad feeling about this," _Double D thought nervously as they finished crossing the bridge.

"Hey there! Hold up a sec, partner!" someone yelled in a Southern American accent. Everyone turned around and saw the giant bird looking at them. "Jest a darn minute...I've seen you somewhere..." The bird flapped his wings and flew in front of the team. Ed smiled happily.

"Chicken!" Ed shouted. Double D and Eddy stopped him.

"Stop, Ed!" Double D yelled. "Something isn't right here!"

"The name's Buzzar," he introduced. "Don't you dare move a muscle!"Buzzar took out a sheet of paper that was a poorly made drawing of Mario. "Yep, verrrry similar. You just look like this feller Mario here in Bowser's wanted poster."

_"Uh-oh!" _everyone thought at the same time.

"Now give! What's yer names?" Everyone else started to sweat bullets as they were trying to think of a fake name. Buzzar was staring at Mario and the Eds.

"Uh...Luigi!" Mario thought up his brother's name.

"I am Ed; otherwise known as Baron 'O Beef Dip!" Ed introduced dramatically.

"I-it's Eddward with two D's..." Double D stuttered.

"Eddy McRich!" Eddy proclaimed. Buzzar converted all the names into his head.

"Well...I guess none of you all are Mario," Buzzar spoke. Everyone sighed in relief. "However, that fat feller over there looks really like Mario! I can't take my chances!"

"I hate birds!" Eddy shouted. Buzzar began to blow them all away with his wings. Everyone tried to grabbed an immovable object. Ed was still standing, struggling against Buzzar's power.

"You are a bad chicken!" Ed yelled. As soon as the gust was over, Ed tapped his Hammer Throw badge and threw it at Buzzar. The hammer smacked Buzzar's body. The others joined in the fight. Mario and Goombario jumped to Buzzar, but the enemy floated up to avoid the attack.

"You can't touch me!" Buzzar taunted at them, which made Mario and Goombario mad.

"But I can!" Parakarry shouted, going inside his shell. He pointed himself straight at Buzzar and used his move: Shell Shot. Parakarry shoots himself at a fast speed, hitting Buzzar directly. Buzzar flew down a little, making the others able to attack him. Buzzar recovered himself and flew away from the battle.

"We won!" Ed cheered. "That was easy as pie!"

"Too easy..." Double D muttered. Parakarry's vision allowed him to see things better than the rest. His eyes turned wide as saucers.

"Everyone! Get out of the way!" Parakarry shouted, taking Double D away. The others, however, couldn't find a cover. Buzzar zoom in and threw out his feathers to the team. Most of the team were injured by the sharpness of the feather needles.

"What do we do now?" Parakarry said to Double D, who he was carrying with. Double D was thinking up a plan.

"I've got it!" he said. "This plan might work, but I need your cooperation, Parakarry." While Double D explained the plan to Parakarry, Buzzar managed to pick up Eddy with his claws.

"Let go of me, you stupid bird!" Eddy shouted, punching the air in futile. "When I get out of here, I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna what, partner?" Buzzar interrupted Eddy.

"I'll save you, Eddy!" Ed shouted. Kooper went inside his shell while Bombette stood on top of him, determined to save Eddy. "Power Ed Shot!" Ed smacked Kooper, with Bombette, straight to Buzzar. Bombette also Body Slam Buzzar as well. Buzzar released his grip on Eddy as the other three fell down to the ground. Buzzar lowered himself down as he prepared to used another wind attack.

"Not so fast!" someone shouted. Everyone looked up and saw Parakarry carrying Double D. Double D was holding a Fire Flower in his free hand. "Prepare yourself, Buzzar!" Double D pointed the Fire Flower downward to Buzzar.

"DD's Fiery Catastrophe!" they shouted. The Fire Flower shoots out fireballs to Buzzar. Unlike the previous Fire Flowers, the fireballs landed more hits on Buzzar due to his large body. Buzzar's top body was engulf in flames as he was forced down into the ground. As an added bonus, the area around Buzzar was surrounded by fire.. His wings were caught in the fire too.

"AHH! I'm hot! I'm hot! Mayday! Mayday!" Most of Buzzar's body was now covered in flames. Buzzar had no choice but to abandon the battle to find water. Soon, the flames died away as Double D and Parakarry landed on the ground. Everyone around cheered for him.

"Amazing job, Double D!" Mario cheered.

"You whoop that bird's butt!" Eddy joined in as well. Ed hugged Double D into a bear hug.

"You are my hero, Double D!" Double D's face started to turn colors.

"Thank...you...very...much...Ed," Double D tried to speak. The other partners also complemented Parakarry's work too. In the nest, four Star Kids hatched out from their egg prison and met the team.

Mario and Ed earned three Badge Points, Double D's vitality increased, and Eddy wanted to charge up his Badge Points. Mario was finally able to equip his Damage Dodge Badge. After eating Mushrooms, Super Mushrooms, and a drink of Honey Syrup, they resumed forward.

After stepping down the mountain, they have finally reach Dry Dry Desert. From their point of view, there were yellow sands, rocks, and cacti. In front of them was white sand that resembled a path. It was also really hot! Double D read the map that was next to the team. It was a picture of Dry Dry Desert. The desert was shaped into a square; Dry Dry Outpost was at the far end in the east. There was no mark of Dry Dry Ruins.

"Beware of Bandits, Pokeys, and the heat," Double D read.

"Bandits are sneaky creatures who steals your stuff while a Pokey is a cactus ghoul," Goombario explained.

"Well...here we go," Mario said. Everyone walked to the white path only. So far, the team was getting a little tired away and wasted some of their water.

"So...hot," Ed panted. Parakarry took off his helmet, as well as Goombario took off his blue hat. Mario was the only one doing fine, and leading the team, because of the many adventures he went through in the past.

"I need a breeze," Eddy panted. Eddy suddenly got his wish as he felt a slight breeze. "Thanks for the fan, Parakarry."

"Huh? What are you talking about, Eddy?" Parakarry asked. The wind started to become stronger.

"Is it me, or is the wind getting stronger?" Bombette asked. Mario felt the wind was coming from behind. He stopped and turned around and saw something that horrified him.

"I think I know the source of the wind!" Mario shouted, pointing at the source. Everyone turned around and wore the same expression as Mario. There was a huge grey tornado with nasty eyes and a mouth heading straight to them.

"Evil Tim has beckoned himself!" Ed shouted and pointed at the twister.

"That's a Tweester!" Goombario screamed. "Run!" Everyone started to run as the Tweester sped up. Mario and Goombario was first, Eddy and Bombette was second, Ed and Kooper was third, and Double D and Parakarry was last in line. The Tweester picked up more power to suck them in. Double D and Parakarry were sucked inside first.

"Double D! Parakarry!" everyone else shouted.

"Goodness gracious!" Double D yelled as he was sucked inside.

"Have mercy, Evil Tim!" Ed yelled. Ed and Kooper were picked up by the tornado.

"What an evil plot twist!" Eddy yelled, but started to laugh. "Get it Bombette? Evil? Twist?" Bombette understood Eddy's pun.

"Oh yeah! I get it!" she shouted. "But I don't think now this is a perfect time for jo-" The Tweester picked up the two duos into the air. Mario and Goombario were the only ones left.

"Mario!" Goombario called. "I don't think we can't outrun it at this rate!"

"Then we'll just face it ourselves!" Mario and Goombario stopped, hugged each other, and closed their eyes. The Tweester finally picked up the last two into the air.

"AHHHHHHH!" everyone screamed inside the tornado. Each of the Eds and their partners flew off in different directions. Mario and Goombario were flying off in another direction as well. The Tweester could not help but laugh evilly as the main characters and their partners flew off in four different paths in the desert.

* * *

**Original: A tent was at the entrance of Dry Dry Desert in the game.**

**Stats: Level 5**

**Mario: 20 HP/10 FP/9 BP up  
Badge Points left: 2  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2), Damage Dodge(3).**

**Ed: 15 HP/15 FP/9 BP up  
Badge Points left: 5  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2), Shrink Stomp(1).  
**

**Double D: 20 HP up/10 FP/9 BP  
Badge Points left: 6  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1).**

**Eddy: 10 HP/15 FP up/12 BP  
Badge Points left: 4  
Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(1).**

**Mario and Goombario are southeast, close to an oasis and Dry Dry Outpost.  
Ed and Kooper are northwest, close to Dry Dry Ruins. However, Dry Dry Ruins can't be found yet.  
Double D and Parakarry are northeast, close to Dry Dry Outpost.  
Eddy and Bombette are southwest. That area is the enemies' home base. This part is not in the game.**


	15. How to Survive in Dry Dry Desert Part 1

**************************Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy. They all belong to their respected owners. All credit of desert survival goes to David Alloway, from DesertUSA, in his Desert Survival Primer book.**

* * *

Chapter 14: How to Survive in Dry Dry Desert-Part 1

**Mario and Goombario-4:00 PM**

Mario and Goombario flew southeast and landed face to face in the sands, which burnt off their faces.

"Yeowch!" Goombario screamed in pain. They rubbed off all the sands on them. As they were scanning around, all they could see was sand, sand, and more sand.

"Hello?" Mario shouted. "Ed! Double D! Eddy! Where are you?"

"Can anyone hear us?" Goombario shouted too. No response. The heat was pounding on them, making them feel sweaty.

"If we don't find shade, we're gonna sweat ourselves to death."

"Well, that's a problem. You're wearing a tight shirt and pants. It may protect you from the sun, but wearing loose clothes can provide good air circulation." Mario stared at Goombario curiously.

"You...know all of this too?"

"Actually, I just learned it when we were on the train. Double D gave me a desert survival guide." Goombario took out his backpack and opened it up. He took out the book and showed it to Mario, which surprised Mario.

"T-this might help us a lot! We may be able to survive in this desert! However..." Mario and Goombario looked at the vast desert. "I'm worried about the others."

"Yeah...I know Double D can handle this. After all, this was his book. But for Ed and Eddy..." Goombario did not finish his sentence, knowing that it was a bad way to think like that.

"Anyway, let's look inside this book."

* * *

**Double D and Parakarry-4:10 PM**

All they could see was sand and rocks. That was the only things they saw so far.

"Oh dear..." Double D muttered, looking at his surroundings. They landed northeast from the Tweester's attack. Parakarry was floating next to him. He stared at the sun, but looked away from it brightness.

"The sun will set soon, Double D," Parakarry said. "Maybe we should set up camp once it gets dark."

"I agree. Let's go on and find shelter." Double D and Parakarry set out from their landing spot. "Remember Parakarry: If you need to drink water, make sure you drink plenty of water."

"But...won't I waste water if I do that?"

"It's true that we consume more water, but sipping water does not get in to the brain and vital organs. There are people who'd died from dehydration because of that." Parakarry seemed to understand this.

"Oh, okay! How do you know all of this?"

"Luckily, I read a desert survival guide before we came here. I've memorized all the details of desert survival and handed it down to Goombario."

"Nice! So how do we find shelter?" Parakarry took out his canteen and drank a gulp of water.

"Even though this place is a desert, there are some plants and trees somewhere around here. If we can find just one tree, we can set up camp over there. We could also find an oasis here, if we're lucky."

"I'll take flight, Double D. With me by your side, this journey won't be so hard for you." Parakarry flapped his wings and moved up to the sky. Thanks to his sharp vision, Parakarry spotted not one tree, but three trees in a triangular shape. Parakarry zoomed to Double D's position.

"Double D, I've found the perfect place to camp for tonight. It's just a little bit ways from here." Double D and Parakarry rushed through the desert. After a minute of running, they found the three trees Parakarry saw. The trunks were long and skinny, but they hadbig green leaves growing.

"This is a great place for our shelter, Parakarry. Well done!"

"Aw...it's nothing. I'm glad to be your partner."

"Right. Let's take off the leaves and set up camp."

* * *

**Ed and Kooper-4:15 PM**

Ed and Kooper had walked around northwest slowly since 4:00, which was the time the team were separated. Kooper was sitting on top of Ed, who was acting like a camel.

"It's been 15 minutes and we still haven't found anybody," Kooper said, looking around with his telescope.

"Like walnuts?" Ed randomly asked.

"No, Ed. We haven't seen Mario or your friends." Ed noticed something up ahead. There were four orange cacti up ahead. Ed stood up, which made Kooper fell down into the sands.

"Ed! What's your problem?" Ed grabbed Kooper and showed him the four cacti.

"Look Kooper! Four sticks are coming to us!" Kooper looked confused. He looks closer and saw something different from what Ed said.

"Ed! Those are Pokeys!" The four Pokeys started to charg. Ed and Kooper got in their battle position. One Pokey threw one of its body parts straight at Ed. Although Ed was hit, that Pokey was smaller than the rest. "This is bad!"

Kooper Shell Toss at one of the Pokeys. He successfully removed one of its body parts. Ed jumps in and lands a downstrike blow at that Pokey. One Pokey tried to strike Kooper with its own body. Kooper could not evade it, so he ended up blocking the attack. Another Pokey was about to do the same thing to Kooper. As Kooper was ready to brace himself, Ed blocked the attack with his hammer. However, his hammer had a bent mark from the Pokey's attack. Ed and Kooper jumped backwards where they faced the three Pokeys.

"Let's do this, Ed!" Kooper shouted. Kooper retreated inside his shell. "Power Ed Shot!" Kooper took down one Pokey down, but now he was surrounded by the last two Pokeys.

"Release him, you foul demons!" Ed yelled. Ed jumped to one of the Pokeys and smacked the Pokey's head. As soon the hammer made contact, the hammer itself broke into two pieces. The Hammer Throw badge was peeled off and landed into Ed's hands. Now there was only Pokey left. The Pokey backed away and threw its part to Ed. Ed received a direct hit on his torso and was panting from exhaustion. Kooper, after seeing this, was mad. Kooper went inside his shell and unleashed a full force of his Shell Toss. That final blow blew the Pokey into pieces. Kooper got out of his shell and was exhausted as Ed.

"I don't...know...how long...we can lived," Kooper panted.

"Nap time..." Ed groaned as he fell down to the ground. Kooper rushed to Ed as fast as he could.

"No, Ed! Don't sleep here! Don't-" But the pain was too much for Kooper as he fell down into the sands. _"No...not yet. It cannot end...like this. Someone...help..." _All Kooper could see was a black silhouette before he pass out.

* * *

**Eddy and Bombette-4:45 PM**

The sun was about to set in one more hour. The sky, once blue, now turned into an orange color. A big sand dune was blocking the sun's view. Eddy and Bombette founded shelter in a pile of rocks the moment they landed in the southwest area of Dry Dry Desert. Ever since the Tweester's attack, they had stayed there for what felt like hours to them.

"Stupid desert..." Eddy muttered, drinking more water from his canteen. "Stupid twister..."

"Eddy, don't you think you shouldn't drink that much water?" Bombette asked.

"I'm thirsty! I can't help it! It's no wonder this place is called Dry Dry Desert!" And so, they stay there for another 15 minutes inside. Finally, Bombette broke the silence.

"Eddy, I don't think staying here will help. No one hasn't come for an hour."

"It will work! Trust me. I'm sure that my friends are going to come here and save us. I put up my shirt and tied it around a stick I'd found and place it on top of this rock."

"Oh...so that's why you took off your shirt. I thought you were hot, but it's actually a signal for the others to see."

"Yeah, yeah! My bright yellow shirt will make it easier for my friends to find us." There was silence in the air. "And I'm hot, you know." Bombette scoffed at Eddy's statement, but smiled when he wasn't looking.

"I think we should take down your shirt, Eddy. It's almost getting dark." Bombette and Eddy were looking at the sunset.

"I guess you're right." Eddy and Bombette brought their canteens and climbed up the rocks. Eddy untied his shirt and puts it on. He saw something off the horizon. It was a big mountain that stood out the most.

"Hey, is that Mt. Rugged?" Eddy asked. Bombette took a look too.

"Hey it is!" Just then, Bombette remembered something else. "Wait...didn't Double D said that Dry Dry Outpost was at the far end at the east side of Dry Dry Desert?"

"Yeah. What's your point?"

"If Mt. Rugged is at the west side, then Dry Dry Outpost must be at the east." Eddy put up one of his finger and started to think.

"I don't get it." Bombette sighed and explained it to Eddy.

"It means that the sun is setting down at the east correct?"

"Yeah, so what's your point?"

"If we go to where the sun sets, we can make it to Dry Dry Outpost." Eddy widened his eyes and smiled.

"Oh now I get it! You're a genius, Bombette!" Bombette giggled from Eddy's complement.

"We should go now, Eddy. It shouldn't be this hot when we were with the team." When Eddy and Bombette jumped down and entered their shelter, they were shocked. All of their stuffs, and Eddy's money and hammer, were nowhere to be found.

"All of our stuffs are gone!" Bombette shouted.

"My money!" Eddy yelled, searching around their rock shelter.

"Forget the money! Look at the ground!" There was a bunch of small footsteps in the sands. They went outside and saw a trail of footsteps. When they squinted their eyes, they could see sands flying from a distance. "They went that-a-way, Eddy!"

"We have to get our stuff back, Bombette!"

"But...Eddy..."

"They stole my money, and I want it back! Nobody does this to me!" Eddy chased after his crooked people. Bombette had no choice but to follow Eddy. While they were chasing, Eddy tripped on the ground.

"Are you okay, Eddy?" Bombette looked closer to what Eddy tripped while he was getting up. There was a long sliver line covered in sand. Bombette looked at the opposite and saw another sliver line. It was as if these lines were...

"Come on, Bombette! Get moving!" Eddy snapped Bombette's concentration. They continued chasing down the criminals. After 10 minutes of chasing, Eddy and Bombette saw a giant rock with a cave in it. When they got inside, there was a small crack at the wall. Eddy and Bombette peeked inside. There were a bunch of red Bandits roaming around. There were a lot of buildings and things that almost looked like a military camp. Their base was in a rectangular shape surrounded by tall fences. At the end was the most biggest building of all the others.

"This must be where the Bandits lived," Bombette whispered. "I thought it was strange for Bandits to roam around Dry Dry Desert."

"No kidding," Eddy muttered. "But we still have to get our stuff. It must be at that large building over there." Bombette looked at Eddy as if he was crazy.

"Are you crazy, Eddy? There's probably 20 Bandits patrolling the whole area!"

"Yup! And we're going in together!" It was quiet, but Bombette smiled.

"You must be the craziest person I'd ever met just to get one thing against all odds, but that's what I liked about you."

Eddy smiled. "All right Bombette, let's rest inside here. Once the sun sets down, we'll infiltrate their home base." After discussing their operation, they slept inside the dark cave.

* * *

**Mario and Goombario-7:00 PM**

Three hours had passed since they were separated from their friends. So far, by using the book and Goombario's knowledge, Mario and Goombario found out that green vegetation means that there was water nearby. After traveling for hours, they stumbled upon green grass.

"Look Mario!" Goombario called Mario. "There's grass growing around here!"

"You're right, Goombario!" They followed the plantation. "If we follow this trail, it will lead to-"

"An oasis!" Goombario pointed at the oasis. The oasis was as large as a pool. It was blue crystal clear water that sparkled under the moonlight. There was one tree growing limes and the other growing lemons. It was truly paradise to them since they ran out of water.

"Please tell me this isn't a mirage, Goombario." They rubbed their eyes and looked at the oasis again.

"It's definitely real, Mario! Race you to the pool!" Goombario ran forward and dived down the oasis. Mario just walked forward, took off his shoes, and submerged his feet into the water.

_"This is just what I need," _Mario thought while relaxing. Goombario came out of the water while spitting out water.

"Come on in, Mario! The water's great!" Mario realized something and took out his feet off the water.

"Goombario! We need this oasis to refill out canteens! I'm going to the other side." As Mario was walking around the oasis, he picked up a lime and a lemon. There was something that caught his attention. It was a block, but it was clear to see through. There was a blue Star Kid inside, waving at Mario. "What the?" was all Mario could say. Goombario got out of the water and stared at the blue Star Kid.

"Hello there!" it said. "Would you be kind to free me from this Super Block? In exchange, I can power up that little Goomba over there." Goombario started to bounce up and down.

"Well, what are we waiting for Mario? Hit that Super Block!" Mario nodded and jumped up to the block. The blue Star Kid leaped out of its prison.

"Thank you all, young travelers! Hold still, little Goomba." The blue Star Kid did the same thing as a yellow Star Kid. The Star Kid entered inside Goombario and a mystic glow surrounded him until it died away.

"That tickles!" Goombario laughed. Mario smiled.

"Now," someone said. They looked around, but it was just the voice of the blue Star Kid. "You have been given a new strength and power. When you use Charge, you can inflict even greater damage than usual."

"So it's just like Mario's Smash Charged badge."

"Young travelers, my friends are scattered around the world by Bowser. Please release them and we shall help you in return." And after that, it was the last time they heard of the blue Star Kid.

"I feel much better after it went inside of me."

"Now you know how I feel." Mario saw something bright up ahead. As he looked closer, it was Dry Dry Outpost's illumination. "Goombario, I see Dry Dry Outpost!"

"We're almost there, Mario! Let's go! I'm 100% ready to go!" After they refilled up their canteens, Mario and Goombario ran as fast as they could to salvation.

* * *

**Double D and Parakarry; 7:05 PM**

With the combined effort of Double D and Parakarry, they already finished up their shelter an hour ago. Double D and Parakarry used the leaves to act as a hammock. Parakarry put his leaf hammock way up to the trees. Parakarry was lucky to have Double D because he had lots of necessary equipments. Their shelter was illuminated, has two hammocks, and a fire with their food cooking. They were relaxing ever since they discovered their new camp.

"Parakarry!" Double D called. "Dinner is ready!" Indeed, Double D cooked up Fried Eggs and Shrooms. Parakarry flew down to the ground without his helmet and his mail bag.

"Oh boy! I'm starving!" he said happily. They chatted each other while eating their food.

"Look up at the sky, Parakarry." They both looked up to see a few stars in the night. "In a desert, there are a few star that can make up a constellations."

"Yeah...but..."

"But?"

"I remember there were a lot of stars in the Mushroom Kingdom until Bowser lifted Princess Peach's castle in the sky."

"Really now?" Double D started to think until he realized it. _"Could it be? _I think I know why, but this is just a hypothesis." Double D began his deduction. "Do you remember the Star Kids back at Mt. Rugged?"

"Oh yeah. Those things. That's when you, Mario, and your two friends leveled up, right?"

"Correct. What if these Star Kids represents the stars from the sky?" Parakarry widened his eyes.

"Y-you may right! That's why there isn't a lot of stars before. It's because they were stolen by Bowser's minions!" Double D took his time to think and held his chin with his right hand.

"Mario, Ed, Eddy, and I are carriers of the Star Kids. Right now, I should have five Star Kids within me. If we combined the total up of the other three, that would make 20 Star Kids in our possession."

"And once we finish this adventure, they can lit up the sky once more in the night!"

"I hope my deduction is right." After finishing up their food, it was time for them to sleep. Before Parakarry could go to sleep, he saw something bright that was miles away.

"Double D! There's something over there!" He picked up Double D and lifted him up to the top of the trees.

"I see it too! Could it be?..."

"It is! It's Dry Dry Outpost!" Parakarry used his vision to see things closer. He saw two people running to Dry Dry Outpost. "Double D! There's two people running to Dry Dry Outpost, but I can't tell who it is."

"Then it must be our friends!" Parakarry could not hold on to Double D anymore. He started to collide to the tree and they both fell down. Luckily, they did not land on the fire. They both moaned in pain.

"Sorry Double D..." Double D got up, but something caught his eyes. There was a small camara video hooked up to one of the tree. It was dangling down, staring at the two.

"Parakarry, take that video recorder and destroy it." Parakarry did not understand him by his hesitation, but followed Double D's plan. He grabbed the recorder and smashed it to the ground with his foot.

"W-what's that doing here in the middle of this desert?"

"We were being watched ever since we got here. Parakarry, we must make haste and hurry to Dry Dry Outpost!"

"But...maybe it was Dry Dry Outpost's camera."

"I doubt that they have this kind of technology, Parakarry. And besides, they should have come here a long time ago since we needed help. Let's take our stuff and head to Dry Dry Outpost!" They took all their stuff and ran as fast as they could. Someone was watching them carefully. Something...evil.

* * *

**Ed and Kooper-7:05 PM**

Kooper slowly woke up. He was in a tent, not on the sands.

_"Someone...saved us?" _He thought. He got up quickly and saw Ed eating with some other Koopas.

"Hello Kooper!" Ed greeted with his mouth full, waving his hands to Kooper. Kooper got up slowly because of the pain and walked to him. There was two Koopas wearing a helmet with a flashlight.

"What happened? Did you save us?"

"We sure did," one of the Koopa said. "It was all thanks to Kolorado that he found you two in the middle of this desert." That name stopped Kooper's heart.

"The famous Kolorado is here? In this very tent?" Kooper screamed.

"You bet he is!" someone said out of nowhere. Everyone looked at the entrance of the tent and saw a Koopa with a helmet and a small mustache. "Kolorado, at your service." Kooper could not stop shaking himself.\

"I-it is you! Kolorado! Remember me? I lived by your house when I was a child!"

"Oh yeah! Kooper, is it? How long has it been?"

"Too long! So what are you doing here? Are you searching the mystery of Dry Dry Ruins?"

"Sure am, pap! Right now, we're just taking a break from our 7 day journey. We still have not found it, but I can feel that we're close. So what were you two doing lying in the middle of this desert?"

"We got separated from our friends by a Tweester."

"I see...Since you are here, why not you and that tall friend of yours join my exploration?" Kooper leaped in joy.

"Oh boy! I would love to!"

"In that case, let's just stay here till dawn." Ed finished all the food in the table, much to the disappointment of all the Koopas.

"Still hungry!" Ed proclaimed, then burped out loudly.

* * *

**Eddy and Bombette; 6:55 PM**

A Bandit was patrolling near the cave. A pile of tiny rocks fell down the cave and landed near his feet. As the Bandit looked up, he could not help but check just to be safe. But when he entered inside, there was a bunch noises inside until it became quiet again. Eddy came out with a Bandit costume with its mask in his hands; Bombette came out next.

"Looks like our plan worked," Bombette whispered.

"Yeah. So let's review our plan." Eddy puts on his mask. "I'll go to the main entrance with this costume. Meanwhile, you'll dig under the fence right behind their headquarters. We'll go inside there, find our stuff and get the heck out of here. They won't even know what'll hit them."

"Roger." Eddy and Bombette split up and walked to the Bandits' home base. As Eddy walked forward, two Bandits were guarding the main entrance.

"Everything okay?" the one on the right asked.

"Sure. Everything cool." Eddy strolled down the path with a few Bandits roaming around. _"This is easier that I thought." _Meanwhile, Bombette finally made it at the back side of the Bandits' headquarters. She dug under the fence and made it inside.

_"Too easy," _Bombette thought. She noticed a ladder and climbed up. When she got up, there was a small ventilation shaft that she can fit through. She unhooked it and went inside, but not without putting the cover back on. A loud siren echoed throughout the area.

"All Bandits who are not doing anything productive must go to the main headquarters for the meeting." Everyone, except the guards, were walking down to headquarters. Eddy was one among them as he kept up his disguise. When they got inside, it was a place where they could store giant vehicles. There were none, except several raidroad carts and tracks that can go out of the building. About 20 red Bandits line up in a 4X5 group. At the end was a giant screen with a video recording four different screens. A purple Bandit was in front of the giant screen.

"Ten-hut!" he shouted. Everyone stood in attention, facing forward. Eddy quickly adapted to what they were doing. Bombette crawled inside the ventilation shaft and found a shaft to peek through. She sees 20 red Bandits and a purple Bandit inside.

"Now," the purple Bandit continued. "As you all know, today is the day. Today is the day we will not disappoint Lord Bowser. After this meeting, we shall commence our operation! Operation: Destroy Mario and the Brats!" Everyone cheered and chanted the operation name over and over.

Eddy and Bombette had two things to say: _"Not good!"_

* * *

**Original: Mario and his four partners were never separated from the Tweester. The Super Block has a blue disc inside. There is no Bandit home base in the game.**

**Stats: Level 5**

**Mario: 20 HP/10 FP/9 BP up  
Badge Points left: 2  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2), Damage Dodge(3).**

**Ed: 15 HP/15 FP/9 BP up  
Badge Points left: 5  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2-No hammer), Shrink Stomp(1).  
**

**Double D: 20 HP up/10 FP/9 BP  
Badge Points left: 6  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1).**

**Eddy: 10 HP/15 FP up/12 BP  
Badge Points left: 4  
Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(1-Stolen).**


	16. How to Survive in Dry Dry Desert Part 2

******************************Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy. They all belong to their respected owners. **

* * *

Chapter 15: How to Survive in Dry Dry Desert-Part 2

**Eddy and Bombette-7:00 PM**

_"A plan that will destroys us?"_ Bombette thought in horror. She looked toward the Bandits at the ground. _"I hope Eddy is okay..."_

_"I am definitely not okay!" _Eddy thought to himself.

"It is with great pleasure to have my fellow Bandits here," the purple Bandit began his speech. "It is in our blood, our flesh, and our soul to steal anything!"

"Steal!" the Bandits shouted except Eddy, who looked nervous.

"But today will be different! Lord Bowser has ordered us to do one thing: eliminate!" Everyone around silently whispered to one another in confusion. He pressed a button to display the four screens. Each video recording shows the team's action when they were separated.

_"No way!" _Bombette and Eddy thought at the same time. At 7:00 PM, Mario and Goombario were relaxing at an oasis while Double D and Parakarry were eating their dinner. Ed was devouring all the food in the table while the other Koopas watch him. The last screen showed an empty rock shelter with the moonlight shining down inside.

"As you all know, we have placed spy cameras around Dry Dry Desert. Many of you know the famous hero: Mario. He has also accompanied many friends, especially those three brats. Mario and those brats are not to be underestimated, for they have rescued the leader of the Star Spirits. We cannot fail Lord Bowser, but we shall not forget our main goal."

"To claim Dry Dry Desert to the Bandits!" all the Bandits shouted.

"That's right! This desert holds many treasures long forgotten in ancient times. Think about it: If we control this desert, we can control all of its treasures and riches! It would be the greatest thing we'll steal in Bandit's history!"

"Treasures!"

"And the only way to do that is to succeed in this operation. We have been all informed of the whereabouts of Dry Dry Ruins. It is located in the northwest area. However, the ruins cannot be found because the entrance is sealed by a Pulse Stone. The Pulse Stone can be found somewhere in Dry Dry Outpost; it is believed that a guardian of Dry Dry Ruins is in possession of the Pulse Stone. And what do we do when we find him?"

"Eliminate!" Eddy was sweating like crazy. It was a good thing he was wearing an outfit, though.

_"These guys are crazy!" _Eddy and Bombette thought. The purple Bandit continued his speech.

"As for Mario and the brats, we must find them and obliterate them from their existence. One group will head to Dry Dry Outpost while the other group ambush the camp in the northwest."

"Sir! I have a question, sir!" one of the Bandits shouted, stepping forward. "What about the fourth screen showing the rock shelter? There's no one inside, sir!"

"Oh that?" another Bandit said. "Me and my pals stole their stuff when they weren't looking. I bet they're wasting away in the desert."

"Or maybe..." the purple Bandit spoke, narrowing his eyes to everyone in the building. "They're here right now..." Everyone gasped silently, especially Eddy and Bombette. "In any case, those who will remain here must strengthen their defense. The rest of you will use these railroad carts to reach your destination. Begin the operation!"

"Sir!" Everyone started to break up as Eddy was desperate of a plan. Ten Bandits hop on some of the carts and move out north from here. He, Bombette, and his friends were in grave danger. If he did not do something, their plan will succeed. Suddenly, he came up an idea.

"Everyone!" Eddy shouted. Everyone looked at him. Bombette peeked through the shaft.

_"Is that Eddy's voice? What the heck is he thinking?" _Bombette thought, ready to fight if Eddy ruined his cover Eddy pointed to one of the Bandits at the exit.

"It's the intruder! He's planning to escape!" The Bandit, who was pointed by Eddy, was baffled.

"Wait! What? I'm not-" the Bandit retorted, but he was interrupted.

"It's a spy!" the purple Bandit shouted, pointing at the Bandit. "All troops! Capture the intruder!" All the Bandits in the room ran after the poor Bandit. Once they were gone, it was only the commander and Eddy. The purple Bandit patted Eddy's right shoulder. "Well done, soldier! You deserve a nice promotion to Big Bandit once Dry Dry Desert is ours!" Eddy rubbed on the back of his head sheepishly.

"It was nothing, really! Glad I could save the day, er...sir!"

"By the way, how did you know that Bandit was the intruder?" Eddy gulped silently.

"Uh...well...I..."

"Or the better question would be: Are you sure that Bandit is the intruder?"

_"He's getting warmer!" _The commander was eying suspiciously on Eddy. Then, in an instance, the Bandit swiftly swoop his right hand vertically to Eddy's face. He was now holding Eddy's mask, which meant Eddy's face was exposed.

"Just as I thought! You're the intruder! You may fool the others, but not me!" When the Bandit walked forward, Eddy steps back. Meanwhile, Bombette saw the whole scene.

_"Eddy's in trouble! We have to get out of here!"_ While she was crawling inside the ventilation shaft, she began to have second thoughts. _"No...We can't leave here. If we do, we'll still be in danger. We have to fight them all!" _Bombette continued to find an exit. Eddy, soon, was at the back of a wall. The Badge Bandit stood right in front of him. Eddy summoned up his courage and threw away his Bandit outfit.

"Okay you! If you think you can take me down, you're dead wrong!" Eddy shouted and pointed to the Badge Bandit. The Bandit just laughed evilly.

"I believe you got it reverse, brat! You're the one who's going to be dead!" The Badge Bandit ran forward to Eddy and slammed him with his shoulder. Eddy grunted in pain and moved out-of-the-way. Suddenly, he noticed his Dizzy Attack Badge was missing. The Bandit was waving his badge at him.

"My badge! You jerk! No one steals it from me!"

"I'm a Badge Bandit! I steal badges, and I'm the strongest of all Bandits!" He equipped the badge and tapped it. He spun toward at Eddy, but Eddy knew he was going to use that badge. Eddy dodged to the right, and when the Bandit was off-guard, Eddy kicked him in the butt.

"Argh! You think that'll stop me?" As much as Eddy did not want to admit it, he was in a disadvantage here.

"Eddy!" someone shouted. Eddy turned around and suddenly caught his hammer. Bombette was a couple of feet away from his position.

"Thanks Bombette." Eddy tapped his Quake Hammer Badge and slammed his hammer to the ground. The whole area was shaking rapidly; the Badge Bandit stumbled down to the ground.

"What a cheap trick!" he shouted. When the Bandit looked up, he saw Eddy on top of Bombette with her fuse lit up.

"Eddy's Dynamic Bounce!" Bombette exploded, sending Eddy into the air. While the force damage the Bandit, Eddy activated his Power Bounce Badge and stomped over the Bandit repeatedly. As Eddy gracefully landed on the ground, the Bandit was unconscious.

"We did it Eddy!" Bombette cheered. Eddy stole back his Dizzy Attack Badge and equipped it to his shirt. He noticed another badge on the commander and took it as his prize. It was badge with two coins on it, but it had 7 black dots on it.

"Money Money Badge, huh? This is just the kind of badge I want, sucker."

"Commander! We've apprehended the suspect!" Eddy and Bombette quickly turned around and saw ten Bandits and the captured Bandit. Upon looking the scene, all the Bandits were shocked to find their commander lying on the ground.

"See?" the captured Bandit shouted. "I told you I'm not the intruder! Those two are the intruders!"

"Uh-oh," Bombette said to herself. "Looks like we're in for a fight."

"Let's get them, Bombette!" Eddy shouted. Eddy tapped his Quake Hammer Badge and did the same thing before. All the Bandits stumbled down to the ground. Bombette charged on the ground, jumped into the air, and lit up her fuse. As soon she made contact, all the Bandits were sent flying away by her explosion. Some could not continue, but the remaining four recovered from the explosion.

Two Bandits jumped straight to Bombette. Bombette Body Slam the first one to the head, but she could not block the second attack. Eddy interfered and slammed the Bandit just in time. Now that there were two Bandits left, it was a decisive victory for Eddy and Bombette. Eddy used the last amount of his Badge Point power and used his Quake Hammer attack. One of the Bandit jumped in the air to avoid the attack. Bombette ran to the second Bandit and unleashed her explosion power. Although the Bandit was coming to Eddy, Eddy hit the Bandit in the place where he did not want to be hit. He cried out in pain, and it was all over.

"Oohh...That's gotta hurt," Eddy panted. "We...somehow...did it," Eddy was lying down on the ground. Bombette came by shortly.

"It's like taking down an army, huh?"

"Yeah. We have to get out of here now."

"That's right. Ed and Kooper are in danger now." As they were looking around, they only saw one railroad cart left. However, the direction it was pointing was to the west. "This is the only cart left."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's use it anyway!" Once they got in the cart, Eddy moved the lever forward. The cart moved forward out of the base and headed toward the moonlight.

* * *

**Double D and Parakarry-7:10 PM**

After running from their camp, (and obtaining a letter in a tree), they finally reached their destination. It was different from most civilizations because they were some old buildings, few plantations, lots of sands, Toads with desert clothings, and Little Mousers. Of course the area was illuminated with many lamps connected together all in one switch.

"What do we do now, Double D?" Parakarry asked.

"Let's see if we can find our friends here first. But first, let's restock our supplies." They noticed a shop nearby, so they went inside there. When they entered, they saw two familiar faces.

"Mario! Goombario!" Double D called. Mario and Goombario turned around and were surprised to see them.

"Double D and Parakarry!" Goombario said in excitement. "You're alive!"

"Thank goodness you two are okay," Mario smiled.

"So what have you been up to so far?" Double D asked Mario.

"Well, after coming here, we met a strange green Nomadimouse. When I offered my lemon, I asked where Dry Dry Ruins is. He was so happy that I have to buy two things here to find Moustafa."

"Who is Moustafa?"

"They say that Moustafa knows where Dry Dry Ruin is. Goombario and I found out that he lives in the highest place in Dry Dry Ruins."

"Well, that can't be that hard to find." Parakarry said.

"We'll be back soon okay?"

"All right Mario," Double D agreed. "The two of us will just explore this town." As Mario and Goombario left the shop, Double D purchased some healing supplies and a Thunder Bolt. As Double D and Parakarry walked around town, they noticed a strange guy. He looked like a multi-colored worm of blue and yellow wearing a yellow bowtie and a top hat.

"Chuck Quizmo's the name, and quizzes are my game!" he introduced. "You want quizzes, I got 'em! If you can manage to answer my brain-busting questions correctly, I'll give you a Star Piece. Want to play?"

"Uhh...sure. Why not?"

"Excellent!" Suddenly, the whole area turned black, and they were in an entirely new area. The walls were flashing back and forth, and there was even an audience there. Double D and Parakarry were standing in front of the table with a red button on top of it. Chuck Quizmo and her assistant, Vanna T., was standing at the opposite end. Vanna T. was a Toad who had hearts on her cap instead of round spots and blonde hair.

"How did we end up here?" Double D asked, looking around.

"Wait! I'm not ready for this!" Parakarry shouted in panic. Unfortunately, it was too late.

"Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for some Chuck Quizmo's quizzes?" Chuck asked the audience with the speaker. Everyone cheered loudly. "Question: What is the name of Goombario's younger sister? Goombette, Goombalina, or Goombaria?"

"H-how am I supposed to know that?" Parakarry asked, scratching his head. "I don't know Goombario a lot."

"That's an easy question," Double D said confidently. Double D calmly pressed the red buzzer. "The answer is Goombaria."

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

"That's c-c-c-c-correct!" Chuck cheered as his hat popped out a circle. Everyone in the audience and Vanna T. clapped and cheered. "As for the award, here is your Star Piece!" Double D, Parakarry, and Vanna T. walked to the center of the stage.

"Here's your Star Piece," Vanna offered. Double D accepted the Star Piece.

"Till next time folks. Nighty night!" Double D and Parakarry were transported back to their original spots in Dry Dry Outpost.

"Ooookaayyy," Parakarry said slowly. Later after that, Double D saw a nearby alley. For some reason, he had a strange feeling that someone was calling him majestically. They went through the alley and found a dark tent with yellow stripes. A Shaman girl wore blue robes, brown boots, a round jewel hook in her robes, and yellow hairs sticking out in front of her head in a crescent shape. She bear similar resemblance to Merlon in Toad Town.

"Welcome, young travelers," she greeted. "My name is Merlee, the luck spellcaster."

"Luck spellcaster?" Double D asked.

"That's right. When my spell upon you glows you might get lucky, isn't that a delight? Do you dare to watch my cards dance? Do you dare to take your chance?"

"Let's see this for ourself then." Double D had three options to choose from. Parakarry pointed at the last option.

"Try the Special Course," Parakarry suggested. It was 50 coins, which was enough to pay. Double D took out 50 coins and lent it to Merlee.

"Now stand in the center, don't cower," She ordered. Double D stood in the center while Parakarry watch him on the sidelines. Merlee's hand started to glow as giant cards floated around Double D. One of the cards took Double D in as all the cards shuffled each other. Three cards pop out, revealing three Double D's. When they all came together, Double D came out of the cards and was majestically sparkled.

"Whoa..." was all Parakarry could say.

"I think you'll find this power might get your foes to cower. It will light your darkest hour. Even should you meet a beast...Do not fear! Not in the least! My spell makes a famine feast. Best of luck, you hunk!" Double D could see Merlee's right eye winking at him, which made him blush.

"Thank you...for your generous offer," Double D thanked. Double D and Parakarry left the alley and decided to wait for Mario and Goombario.

"Do you really think your luck will come out?" Parakarry asked.

"If it does, then Ed will definitely replace his atrocious jacket and take a shower."

* * *

**Mario and Goombario**

"You think we could make it across?" Goombario asked Mario. They were at one of the top buildings in Dry Dry Outpost. There was a gap in front of them, but there was a door at the next building. They believed Moustafa was living in that building.

"You can make it across," Mario answered, taking out his hammer. Goombario seemingly understood what was Mario's plan. Goombario jumped on Mario's hammer and Mario flings him to the next building. Goombario's landing was a success. Mario stepped back a couple of steps and ran forward. He used one of his moves to make it across: Long Jump. Mario managed to land next to Goombario.

"That was so awesome!" Goombario cheered. Mario smiled. They entered inside into a small room filled with antiques, a table, and a couch where the same green Nomadimouse was from before.

"So you finally showed up?" he asked, being covered in his green robes.

"Huh? Where's Moustafa?"

"You're looking at him." He "dramatically" took off his robe to reveal his true identity.

"Gasp!" Mario looked at Goombario strangely. "Sorry. I always wanted to do that."

"My name is Moustafa. I'd sensed great potential in you two. I think you wanted to know where Dry Dry Ruins is, correct?" Mario and Goombairo nodded in agreement. "I believe you are needed to go there, so I will tell you a secret."

"All right."

"I am the guardian of Dry Dry Ruins. My ancestors have watched over it for many generations. I beg from the bottom of my heart to never reveal the location of Dry Dry Ruins."

"We won't reveal the location."

"Very good. I'll give you this." Moustafa gave Mario a strange circular diamond stone. "This Pulse Stone will guide you to Dry Dry Ruins. The more closer you are to Dry Dry Ruins, the faster it blinks. You will need that to unlock the seal of Dry Dry Ruins."

"Okay. I think that's all we need to know," Mario said. "Thank you for your wisdom."

"May the sands guide you to destiny, my friends." Mario and Goombairo exited out of his room and jumped down to the ground. As they were looking for Double D, they saw him at the entrance of Dry Dry Outpost.

"Hey guys!" Goombario shouted. "We can finally find Dry Dry Ruins!"

"For real?" Parakarry asked. "That's wonderful!"

"So what do we do now?" Double D asked. While everyone was thinking up a plan, they heard something out in the distance.

"Do you all hear that?" Mario asked. Everyone got out of town and listened to the source.

"It sounds like metals clanking to each other," Parakarry said.

"More like a sound of the train," Double D asked. Looking at their left, they saw a railroad cart coming straight to them. As it came to a halt, Eddy and Bombette reveal themselves.

"Eddy? Bombette?" everyone else said together.

"Guys! Get on! Quick!" Bombette ordered.

"What's wrong, Bombette?" Double D asked.

"No time! Ed and Kooper are in danger!" Eddy yelled. "Get on or I'm going to leave you!" Everyone else hustled inside the cart. With everyone ready, Eddy pushed the lever forward as they were heading where the tracks will lead them.

* * *

**Ed and Kooper-7:15 PM**

Everyone was relaxing in the tent. Kolorado was playing around with his binoculars by looking at the sky.

"Hmm...it's strange that there isn't a lot of stars here," he whispered to himself. As he was looking around, he saw several railroad carts heading directly to them. "Huh? What are those bizarre things?"

"Can I take a look?" Ed asked. He grabbed the binoculars and looked at them, but he was looking the wrong way. "Don't worry. Whatever they are, they're really far from here."

"Ed." Kolorado tapped Ed's shoulder to get this attention. He twisted the binoculars to the correct position. Ed looked inside once more to get a clear picture. He saw railroad carts in a single line. Bandits were riding on these carts. Ed yelled in horror and threw up the binoculars.

"It's an invasion!" Ed's yell alerted the other Koopas inside the tent. Kooper got out of the tent and saw the Bandits coming.

"Well, this is unexpected," Kooper said, ready to fight. Ed shook Kolorado's body violently.

"I need a weapon! Give me a plasma ray gun!"

"Plasma what?" Kolorado asked in confusion. "I don't carry such things!"

"Then give me a battle ax! Or an ectoplasmic grenade!"

"I don't have those either! Here, use this rock and throw it at them." Kolorado gave Ed a rock, which somehow satisfied Ed.

"Prepare to meet your doom, sand minions of the desert!" Surprisedly when Ed threw the rock, he actually landed a hit to the front driver. This cause the whole railroad cart to stop abruptly as every Bandit flew forward into the sands.

"...Nice shot."

"10 points!"

"How embarrassing..." one of the Bandits said painfully. Every Bandit managed to got up from Ed's attack. "Let's get them guys!" Suddenly, they heard another railroad cart coming at the east. The cart came to a sudden halt, but it also bashed two Bandits along the way. The rest of the team came out of the cart.

"Everyone!" Kooper called them.

"Hiya, guys!" Ed called happily.

"Ed, you do realize everyone here is in danger, correct?" Double D asked.

"Drat!" one of the Bandit cursed. "How did they know we were going to be here?" Kolorado and his two companions retreated back to their tent while the team was ready to fight. Two Bandits charged straight to Kooper, but Kooper used his Power Shell to counter their attack. Eddy tapped his Quake Hammer badge and slamed his hammer to the ground. The force shook the whole Bandits as they crashed into the ground. Mario and Goombario jumped on each Bandit they could find before they could recover. As the last Bandit left, Eddy threw Bombette to the last Bandit while she lit up her fuse. As she made contact, the explosion sent the Bandit into the air.

"Help! Help!" someone shouted. Everyone turned to the source and saw the true last Bandit holding Double D as hostage. The Bandit carried Double D to a railroad cart as they retrograded to the west.

"I'm coming, Double D!" Parakarry yelled as he give chase. The rest of the team had no choice but to run after them, leaving Kolorado. Meanwhile, Double D was facing straight at the Bandit.

"You wouldn't hurt a pacifist, right?" Double D nervously asked.

"Like I have a choice," he replied sternly. As the Bandit prepared to punch him, Double D closed his eyes as he waited for the impact. However, when he opened his eyes, he felt perfectly fine. The Bandit tried to punch again, but Double D did not feel the impact. "What are you made of? Steel?"

_"How is this possible?" "_Double D thought, but remembered Merlee. "_It's her spell! This must be my lucky day!"_

"Why you!..." A flying shell bash over the Bandit's head. He flew out of the cart, which he also stopped the cart moving, and landed on the ground. Double D was holding on the entire time, so he was safe from flying away.

"Are you okay, Double D?" Parakarry asked.

"Yeah. Thank you, Parakarry," Double D thanked him. As he scanned around the area, he noticed a single big rock in the middle of the desert. His friends finally caught up to Double D and Parakarry.

"You guys all right?" Mario panted.

"We're okay. I'm glad we're reunited together again." Mario pulled out the Pulse Stone and noticed that the stone was blinking very fast. He walked around until he stood in front of the rock as the Pulse Stone was blinking super rapidly. There was something on top of the rock that would make a perfect fit for the Pulse Stone.

"Mario, this has to be it," Goombario said.

"Yeah," Mario replied. "I hope this works." Mario inserted the Pulse Stone to the rock. Suddenly the whole area, and even the whole desert, was shaking violently. The rock, along with the Pulse Stone, sank down into the sands as a sandstorm began.

"I can't see!" Eddy yelled while blocking his eyes.

"Quickly!" Double D yelled. "Get inside the cart!" Ed was too blind to find the cart, but he did manage to tip over the cart. Everyone ran into the cart as they pull the cart down so the sand would not get inside the cart.

* * *

An ancient ruin was raising from the sands. It grew higher and higher until it finally stopped.

Koloarado and his friends were panicking inside the tent as their stuffs were falling down to the ground.

Everyone in Dry Dry Outpost was running around in the same fear as the Koopas.

Moustafa was looking to Mario's position with his telescope, unaffected by the earthquake.

"The time has come..." he said to himself.

* * *

As soon as the earthquake stopped, the team got out of the cart and was marveled by this sight. The building was a giant stone with pillars. Each pillars had a Chain Chomp on top of the pillar. There was a stairway in front of the entrance.

"Magnificent..." Kooper and Double D awed.

"It's Dry Dry Ruins," Goombario awed as well.

"Giant rock," Ed added.

"Now we can find the second Star Spirit," Mario said.

"Do we have to go in?" Eddy yawned. "I'm already tired from what Bombette and I've been through."

"We have to. Everyone around felt the earthquake in this desert. It's best if we go through Dry Dry Ruins as fast as possible."

"All right, everyone!" Kooper yelled with Double D by his side. "It's time to begin the exploration! Let's move it!" And so, everyone walked up the stairway and entered inside Dry Dry Ruins.

* * *

**Original: Money Money Badge was not found in Dry Dry Desert.**

**Stats: Level 5**

**Mario: 20 HP/10 FP/9 BP up  
Badge Points left: 2  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2), Damage Dodge(3).**

**Ed: 15 HP/15 FP/9 BP up  
Badge Points left: 5  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2; no hammer), Shrink Stomp(1).  
**

**Double D: 20 HP up/10 FP/9 BP  
Badge Points left: 6  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1).**

**Eddy: 10 HP/15 FP up/12 BP  
Badge Points left: 4  
Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(1), Money Money().**


	17. Dry Dry Ruins

**********************************Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy. They all belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Dry Dry Ruins

When the team entered inside the ruins, a spooky voice stopped them.

"Blooooaagh!" Eddy, Bombette, and Parakarry cowered behind Ed, who seemed to be unaffected. "I am the huge, scary Tutankoopa! Remorseless king of the desert! Who dares to step into my scared palace? Speak your name!"

"Mario!" Mario replied confidently.

"Begone, you wretched thieves! Or disaster will befall you all!" And with that, the voice did not speak again.

"That's it! I'm getting out of here!" Eddy yelled, about to leave.

"And where will you go in the middle of the night?" Double D stopped Eddy. "Not to mention we are in the middle of the desert."

"I don't care!"

"But Eddy...there might be treasures inside this forsaken ruin." As soon as Double D finished his sentence, Eddy was already in front of them.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get some moolas!" With Eddy and Bombette in the lead, the rest followed them behind.

"Can you believe this, everyone?" Goombario asked. "I mean, this was called an illusion ruin. Nobody could find this place for ages, but we did!"

"We're going to be set down into history!" Kooper agreed with Goombario.

"And think about the discoveries and mysteries inside this sanctum catacombs," Double D added. "Everything was left behind for many years, and we will dig up its ancient history. It's like traveling back to the past!"

"Some tourists they are..." Eddy whispered to Bombette, which made her nervously laugh. In the next room was a narrow hallway with three tangent sarcophagi, or coffins, on the ground. These sarcophagi show faces only in black that looked like a Pokey's face.

"Um...Ed?" Kooper asked nervously. "Does these faces remind you of someone? I feel like we've seen this face before."

"Nope. I didn't fart in public," Ed answered randomly. Suddenly, the sarcophagi open up in revealing three Pokeys. However, these Pokeys were grayish instead of orange.

"Those are Pokey Mummies!" Goombario alerted everyone. "Be careful because this is our first time fighting a poisonous opponent!" The first Pokey smacked down Mario with its whole body. Mario blocked the attack with his hammer and stepped back. However, his hammer was dripping with grayish ooze as it started to melt the hammer. Mario had no choice but to discard his hammer (and taking his Smash Charged badge) by throwing the hammer straight to the Pokey's face. The throw was a success as the Pokey turned itself into dust.

Kooper and Parakarry teamed up with their shell attack. Kooper took down the bottom body part of the Pokey and Parakarry zoomed straight to its face. However, it manage to bite Parakarry before the Pokey crumbled into dust.

Eddy swung his hammer down, but the Pokey dodged it while it cackled at Eddy. The Pokey slammed down Eddy as he took a direct hit. Bombette got behind it and exploded the Pokey into pieces.

The battle was over, but Parakarry succumbed to the poison.

"Hang on, Parakarry!" Double D cried as he took out a Tasty Tonic. "Drink this! It will cure your poison." Parakarry, being green, silently thanked Double D as Parakarry drank all of it in one gulp. The others remembered Eddy's condition. Eddy was lying on the ground, but...

"Don't worry, Eddy," Bombette comforted Eddy. "We have another Tasty Tonic for you."

"I'm hurt, but not poison," Eddy grunted.

"What?" Mario asked in disbelief. "But you took that hit directly! You don't even look green!"

"It's a miracle of life!" Ed shouted.

"No," Eddy said. "It's because of this badge." Eddy showed his Feeling Fine badge. "This thing protects me from these...sick things."

"Geez, you're lucky." Goombario complemented Eddy. After Eddy ate a Mushroom, they continued down the hallway. In one of the coffins, there was a badge called Spike Shield Badge. They decided that Mario was worthy to have this badge, knowing this badge will give him the advantage over spiked enemies. There was two paths to choose from, but the stairway to the first one was locked. They headed down the stairway to the second path. The only thing inside was a key and a path that was too high for anyone, except Parakarry, to jump in. They went back out and unlocked the stone door.

The ground was the same sands as outside. The only thing they could do was stand on the switch. When Mario stand on the switch, the sands were sinking down. Ed, unfortunately, thought this was a ride so he let himself get suck into the vortex. However, he was stuck in a small hole.

"Aw...The fun's over," Ed said sadly. While Eddy and Double D tried to pull him out, the others went back to the room where they located the key. The room was filled with sands, but they could continue on.

"They sure are taking long," Parakarry said, wondering about the Eds. The Eds fell down the whole and landed on the sands.

"Such mortification..." Double D moaned. In the next room, the same voice spoke up.

"Fools!" it shouted in a haunting voice. "You have ignored my warnings! You will fall to my legions and become the mummies of the sands!"

"I could feel my heartbeat, guys," Ed said, touching his chest.

"Is it excitement or fear?" Kooper asked. There were two Buzzy Beetles in this room, but they were weaker than Chan when Mario fought him in the Dojo. They went upstairs and jumped over a gap. Here was a cracked wall, so Bombette opened up the path. It was the same thing as the room filled with sands. Mario activated the switch as the sands were drained down to the next room below. Ed brought Kooper, Double D and Eddy down in the hole to join the fun. When the others finally reached the next room, Kooper had the key in his hand.

"Stop dragging us down!" Eddy yelled at Ed. "I have sands in my shoes!" After resorting the situation and unlocking the stone wall, everyone advanced to a new room. Again, it was the same room that was symmetric to the top floor where the Pokey Mummies were. They reached to a locked wall and a question mark block.

"Something isn't right..." Double D pondered. Mario hit the switch, which called out three Pokey Mummies and two purple bats.

"Those bats are Swoopers!" Goombario said. "They're agile and fast!" Mario tapped his Power Jump badge and jumped to the first Pokey. The tremendous force (and the protection by his Spike Shield badge) obliterated the Pokey. Eddy tapped his Dizzy Attack badge and spun to the second Pokey. The impact caused the Pokey to be dizzy as Bombette exploded the Pokey to dust. Parakarry was having his own battle against two Swoopers. He used his Shell Shot and took down the first one. The Swooper swoop to Parakarry, but dodge the attack and slammed the second one.

"Kooper! Go into your shell!" Ed ordered his partner.

"Why? You don't have a hammer," Kooper protested. Nevertheless, Kooper went inside his shell as he felt being pick up.

"Power Ed Shot!" Ed's own strength was powerful as a hammer attack. Kooper struck down the last Pokey on the head as he got out of his shell.

"That...was something." A key and a small artifact came down from the ceiling. Kooper took the artifact and decided to place it in Double D's bag. Mario unlocked the stone wall and the team advanced forward. Everyone jumped over the gap and headed to the next room.

"Huh? Wait! Don't go into that room!" said a normal, worried voice. "I-I mean...Flee now or you will all be...curse!"

"It's official," Eddy began. "This guy is a fake."

"I agree, Eddy," Double D agreed with Eddy. "This 'Tutankoopa' doesn't intimidate us anymore." The room they were in was a puzzle. There were four white steps of stairs, and the third level led to the path in the next room. With Double D and Goombario's knowledge, everyone reached the third floor and dropped down to a giant treasure chest. When they opened it, it contained three hammers with a metal top. Mario, Ed, and Eddy took out their new hammers.

"Those are Super Hammers," Goombario explained. "They're so strong; they can break stones with ease."

"Stone huh?" Mario asked. There was a stone block that was blocking their paths. Mario went in front of it and delivered a powerful attack. The stone wall crumbled down to dust. Mario, Ed and Eddy took their hammer badges and equipped it to their new hammer.

"Lothar has been resurrect from the dead! I am the Steel Lothar!" Ed proclaimed. Our heroes ventured down to the sub-levels.

"Your time is running out!" the voice shouted. "If you do not retreat, you'll be in grave danger!" The team ignored the warnings. There were five Chain Chomp pillars with shapes that can be inserted.

"By the way Eddy, I've been curious," Double D asked. "How did you know Ed and Kooper were in danger?" Eddy explained his story and Bombette's in the southwest area.

"You should bow down to your heroes," Eddy smiled smugly while crossing his arms. "If it weren't for me and Bombette, we would be all dead right now."

"So that's why Bandits were roaming around Dry Dry Desert," Goombario said as they enter the next room and got the key.

"But don't you think its weird?" Ed said. "Since Eddy and Bombette defeated the commander and its army, their comrades will seek vengeance for them. A general may be friends with the commander, so he will post a bounty on Eddy and Bombette." Everyone suddenly screeched to a halt and looked at Ed.

"Was that foreshadowing Ed?" Double D asked Ed.

"What? What did I say? I forgot." Everyone sighed as they continued on. The next room had a spring to the next level, a cracked wall, and a Blue Star Kid in a block.

"Mario. It's another Blue Star Kid," Goombario pointed it out as Mario freed the Star Kid.

"You two met this little guy before?" Bombette asked.

"We did back in the oasis. These guys can power up me, you, Kooper or Parakarry. I already leveled up, by the way." Suddenly, the rest of the partners broke out.

"Power me up!"

"No! Pick me instead!"

"Don't pick that Paratroopa! Koopa Troopas for the win!"

"As if! I need to become the best mailman in the world!"

"How will that help you in battle and this journey?" The Blue Star Kid, somehow frightened, floated up to escape Bombette, Kooper, and Parakarry.

"Hold on!" Eddy yelled, grabbing everyone's attention. "I have a way to settle this." Kooper, Bombette, and Parakarry were in a circle; Ed was lying in the middle of the circle while pointing his right arm out. "When Ed points to one of you, that person will level up."

"Pop goes the Ed!" Ed proclaimed. Eddy spun Ed around as Ed laughed all the way. Mario, Goombario, Double D and even the Star Kid had their heads in a circular motion as they watched Ed. When Ed finally stopped, he was pointing to Bombette.

"I get to level up!" Bombette squealed, which made Eddy smiled. However, Ed retracted his right arm and pointed to Kooper.

"To Kooper!"

"It's actually me instead!" Kooper cheered.

"No way!" Eddy yelled at Ed, which Bombette joined in.

"You can't do that!" Bombette yelled.

"Oh yes I can," Ed tried to rebuttal. "You said when I pointed at someone, that person will level up."

"But you stopped at me!"

"Yeah!" Eddy agreed. "Therefore, Bombette should level up!" However, the Blue Star Kid already entered inside Kooper.

"Level up!" he cheered. "My Dizzy Shell can make my enemies dizzy!" Everyone else looked at Kooper, but Ed hug Kooper around the room.

"We have powered up in a short amount of time!" Ed cheered. Bombette and Parakarry put their heads down in defeat.

"That was unpredictable," Mario muttered. For Bombette to release her anger, she blew up the cracked wall next to her. Inside was a diamond stone on top of a pedestal. They have to destroy the stone block that was blocking the stairway first. When Eddy destroyed it from his frustration, there was a stone Chain Chomp in it.

"Uh-oh!" Goombario shouted. "That's a Stone Chomp! They say that they can break coconuts with their jaws!"

"I don't wanna be coconut food!" Eddy screamed in fear. Before the enemy could attack, Mario finished it off by using his D-Down Pound badge. "That was close." Mario obtained the diamond stone, and they all went to the Chain Chomp pillars from before by using the spring. They backtracked to find the room that they could not access with a wooden hammer.

On the pedestal was a triangular stone; on their left was two pictures of Stone Chomp. As soon Mario broke down the stone block, the exit was sealed as the two Stone Chomps came out of the wall. Kooper used his Dizzy Shell attack and landed a hit to all of them. Both the Stone Chomps were dizzy from the attack. Everyone, but Double D, eliminated their attackers and got the geometric stone.

After going back to the Chain Chomp pillars and unlocking the stone wall, there was a switch and sands in this room. Mario activated the switch while the rest stopped Ed from going any further. Once all the sands were clear, there were pillars identical to the next room. There was a triangle on the left, a diamond in the middle, and a moon crescent on the right. Goombario and Double D took notes on that. Everyone got out of the room, traveled the sandy floor, beat up more Stone Chomps, and finally obtained the moon crescent stone. Finally, they went back to the pillar room.

"All right!" Goombario said. "Let have the Eds to place the stone in the correct order." Each Eds took one of the stones and placed them in the right place. When Eddy placed his moon crescent stone, all of the five Chain Chomps flashed red as the whole area shook. Everyone ran around in a panic and screamed, but this revealed a secret passage to the bottommost level of Dry Dry Ruins. Everyone stopped what they were doing, except Ed who was still panicking. Eddy had to shut him up for that. As they step down the stairways, they found a Heart Block and recovered all of their strengths.

"This is your final warning! Enough of this foolishness! Leave at once!" the voice screamed real loud, meaning he was in the next room.

"Everyone," Mario began. "I think it's time to bury Tutankoopa back to his tomb." Everyone nodded with determination as the team entered into a room of total darkness.

* * *

**Original: None.**

**Stats: Level 5**

**Mario: 20 HP/10 FP/9 BP up  
Badge Points left: 0  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2), Damage Dodge(3), Spike Shield(2).**

**Ed: 15 HP/15 FP/9 BP up  
Badge Points left: 5  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2), Shrink Stomp(1).  
**

**Double D: 20 HP up/10 FP/9 BP  
Badge Points left: 6  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1).**

**Eddy: 10 HP/15 FP up/12 BP  
Badge Points left: 4  
Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(1), Money Money().**


	18. Brawl! Tutankoopa!

**************************************Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy. They all belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Brawl! Tutankoopa!

It was complete dark in the room except the two torches, but their illuminations was not strong enough.

"Show yourself, Tutankoopa!" Eddy yelled.

"Didn't he just said that at the Koopa Bros. fortress?" Kooper asked. Bombette sighed.

"Yep," Bombette answered. "He sure did." As everyone tried to not move a step, they saw eyes and a crown with a Chain Chomp.

"Holy moly!" Ed yelled. "He is a ghost!"

"What was your first clue?" Eddy asked. The area began to glow brighter as the ghost levitated to the top of the perch. Pieces of fragments were flying around until they materialized to the ghost. It was a Koopa Troopa dressed in a pharaoh costume.

"You! All of you!" Tutankoopa shouted and pointed. "Every one of you ignored all of my scary warnings!"

"Except Eddy in the beginning," Goombario added while everyone else snickered at Eddy, which he growled.

"Don't you have common sense to be scared and run away?"

"Ed here doesn't have common sense." Eddy pointed to Ed.

"You shall regret this!" Tutankoopa threw a Buzzy Beetle to Double D, but dodged it thanks to his Pretty Lucky badge. Ed tapped his Hammer Throw badge and hurled his hammer to Tutankoopa. He stumbled back from the blow. "Chompy!"

"Chompy?" everyone else questioned. The gate that was below the perch was opening up. A real black Chain-Chomp came out, ready to bite.

"Maul the intruders!" The Chain-Chomp threw itself forward to Kooper. Kooper had to retreat inside his shell to reduce the impact, but he was sent flying to the wall. Ed tapped his Shrink Stomp badge and jumped to the Chain-Chomp. Since the attack was a success, the Chain Chomp shrunk down.

"Good." Mario smiled. "This makes things easier." Mario grabbed the chain from the Chain-Chomp and spun it around and around. He let go of it, and the Chain-Chomp was heading straight to Tutankoopa. With a Buzzy Beetle in hand and the weak force from the Chain-Chomp, he blocked it with the Buzzy Beetle as his shield.

"Chompy! What is the meaning of this? Do not attack your master!" The Chain-Chomp, strangely, glared and growled silently to Tutankoopa. It also returned to its normal size. Only Goombario saw this scene. Eddy came by and used the Chain-Chomp as a stool. Tutankoopa saw this coming and threw a Buzzy Beetle to Eddy.

"Eddy!" Bombette cried. She lit up her fuse and blew up the Chain-Chomp. The Chain-Chomp flew across the room as he struggled to fight back.

"Chompy! How could let that attack beat you? You're the worst pet I've own!" Parakarry used his Shell Shot to damage Tutankoopa, which he counterattacked with a Buzzy Beetle projectile. When Double D and Goombario checked up the Chain-Chomp...it was actually whimpering.

"Oh dear," Double D whispered. "I can't help but feel pity to this poor life form."

"I think it has to do with the relationship between him and Tutankoopa," Goombairo said. Tutankoopa's magic summoned up a giant inanimate Chain -Chomp to the ground. Everyone who was battling Tutankoopa could not help but feel surprised by its sheer size. When it impacted the ground, they waited for an attack, but nothing happened. However, the impact shook off the ceiling's parts off as they landed on everyone in the room, even the Chain-Chomp. Tutankoopa could not help but laughed evilly, but he also received the damage too and fell off from the perch.

"Not good," Double D grunted, looking at the Chain-Chomp who was in peril. Without thinking, he pulled out his Super Mushroom and showed it to the Chain Chomp. "Eat this little fellow. It will recover all of your vitality." It looked at Double D strangely, as if he was his savior. It took a gulp and felt much better than before. The Chain-Chomp show its appreciation by snuggling at Double D.

"That's...so generous and kind of you, Double D," Goombario smiled. Double D patted the Chain-Chomp.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Arf! Arf!" the Chain-Chomp barked happily. Double D was staring at Tutankoopa, who was on the verge of defeat.

"Time to land the finishing blow!" Eddy yelled, readying his hammer. Double D took out his Thunder Bolt.

"From the darkest days and thundering might," Double D chanted. "Release your anger and tremble your enemies in shock, o mighty Thunder God! Thunder Bolt!" Double D toss his item into the air. Tutankoopa received a mighty bolt from the air and fell down in defeat.

"Nice job, Double D," Parakarry congratulated Double D.

"He stole my thunder," Eddy muttered to himself. Tutankoopa slowly got up and tried to retreat.

"Chompy! Come here boy!" he cried in pain. However, his pet growled at him in menace as he bit Tutankoopa's butt. He yelled out in pain and ran away, never to be seen again. The Chain-Chomp barked happily, knowing he was free from his master's chains of bind.

"It's over," Mario said as everyone let their guards down. The Chain-Chomp suddenly burped out four Star Kids from its stomach.

"So unsanitary," Double D stated. Mario and Eddy received three Badge Points, and Ed and Double D increased their Badge Points' power. Eddy could finally equip his Money Money badge. A ball of light was shining in the middle of the room. A card appeared with a Star Spirit in it and floated to Mario.

"Two down, five to go," Mario stated, releasing the Star Spirit.

* * *

**Peach/Bower's Castle**

Peach's door opened as Bowser walked toward Princess Peach.

"Good evening Peach," Bowser greeted. "You know, you can make me happier if you turn that frown upside down." Peach turned around and crossed her arms.

"Well, tough luck!"

"Don't you mean 'tough love?'"

"No! Like I said before, you have caused havoc across the Mushroom Kingdom. I'll smile when everything goes back to normal before you showed up!" Bowser just chucked from Peach's statement.

"It's a shame I can't do that. Right now, Mario and the Eds just beat up two of my guardians. They may be wimps like Mario, but they were still loyal to me. I have someone who can pulverize them because this guardian, Tubba Blubba, is invincible except I'm stronger than him!"

_"In...vincible?" _Peach thought in a worry state.

"Your Nastiness!" Kammy Koopa called, entering the room. "We have a problem." Kammy whispered to Bowser as his eyes started to get wider.

"What!" Bowser roared. "The Star Spirit flew away from Tubba Blubba's castle?" Kammy put a single finger in front of her lips.

"Not so loud. The princess will hear you."

"R-right. Let's talk somewhere else." They both exited the room as Twink came out from his hiding spot.

"The 'Invincible' Tubba Blubba..." Peach stated quietly.

"No one can be that invincible," Twink said. "Every person, creature, or thing has a weakness, you know. I suggest we have to find a weak point or Mario and the Eds will be in trouble."

"Right. Let's use the secret passage like last time." And so, Peach and Twink push the button so they could get access to through the fire-place. Once they reach the room where Bowser kept his diary, they were ready to open the door.

"Remember Peach: There will be guards patrolling the area."

"I know." And they opened the door. It was dark inside this giant room. Three guards were walking around the room. Peach decided to use the nearest door to her right.

_"The library." _Peach and Twink quickly entered there without being noticed. There were shelves filled with books, and there were guards nearby. Peach and Twink quietly navigated through the library while being careful of the shelf. Some of the shelves did not have books in them. They were lucky they were being blocked by some books. While navigating through, Peach found a Power Rush Badge with a "P" on it. Peach gave the badge to Twink to deliver to Mario. Finally they reached the end where two Koopa were having a conversation.

"I heard that Tubba Blubba is invincible," the Hammer Bros. said.

"Invincible?" the Koopatrol questioned. "You believe in that stuff? King Bowser is the strongest of all."

"Well, yeah. Of course. By the way, I heard that he eats ghosts for breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"Ghosts such as Boos, right? The only Boos I know is in Forever Forest that's east of Toad Town. Tubba Blubba must the one who's guarding his Star Spirit."

"Yeah. He also lives in a castle at the top of Gusty Gulch. He resides more eastern from the Forever Forest. Boos lived in a mansion and a poverty village. Imagine him devouring a Boo in one gulp!"

"S-stop it! You're giving me the shivers."

"Tubba Blubba is invincible, which means no one in the entire world can't scratch him."

"Well, he must have a weak point, right? It's just common sense."

"You...may be right. I heard that he has a secret that will ruin him if it ever got out. I bet it has to do with his past because he wasn't strong before." Peach and Twink have been eavesdropping the whole time.

"So he does have a weak point," Peach whispered to Twink. "You must tell Mario and his friends now."

"I'm on it," Twink replied quietly. Twink used his stealth to escape through a window when no one was looking. Peack knew those two will resume their work. However, a guard was coming to the front and the other two was coming from behind. She could not hide anymore.

"What the?" the Hammer Bros. shouted in confusion. "How did she get here?"

"We better lock her up in her room or Bowser will burn us to a crisp," his friend said. Peach was picked up again by them.

"No!" she screamed.

* * *

**Original: The Chain Chomp chased after Tutankoopa in the game.**

**Stats: Level 6**

**Mario: 20 HP/10 FP/12 BP up  
Badge Points left: 3  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2), Damage Dodge(3), Spike Shield(2).**

**Ed: 15 HP/20 FP up/9 BP  
Badge Points left: 5  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2), Shrink Stomp(1).  
**

**Double D: 20 HP/15 FP up/9 BP  
Badge Points left: 6  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1).**

**Eddy: 10 HP/15 FP/15 BP up  
Badge Points left: 0  
Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(1), Money Money(7).**


	19. True Desert Survivors

******************************************Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy. They all belonged to their respected owners.**

* * *

Chapter 18: True Desert Survivors

Everyone and the Chain-Chomp were outside of Dry Dry Ruins and noticed it was still dark outside. The Star Spirit, Mamar, was revealed to be a kind-hearted and optimistic being with a pink bow and lips.

"Thank you everyone," she thanked. "Now, I can return back to Star Haven. Let me grant you four my power." Mamar's magic glowed to Mario and the Eds. They felt their Star Powers leveling up. "My power is called Lullaby. My soothing singing shall put your enemies to sleep."

"Oh great..." Eddy sighed sarcastically.

"This is still the beginning. You need to rescue five of my other friends and save Princess Peach. Call me anytime you're in a pinch. I am a Star Spirit, after all."

"Your powers shall be used wisely, talking starfish," Ed announced. Mamar giggled.

"Thanks Ed. Before I go, let me guide you Dry Dry Outpost before I depart." Everyone followed Mamar, but not before seeing Dry Dry Ruins sinking down into the sands. Its legend shall disappear into history, but not in the hearts of the team. After navigating through Dry Dry Desert, they finally reached Dry Dry Outpost.

"It's time for me to go. Best wishes, everyone!" Mamar zoomed out of to the sky, just in the same fashion as Eldstar.

"Can we go to sleep now?" Eddy yawned. "It's probably midnight by now."

"Yes," Mario replied. "I believe we've done enough work for today. Let's rest at that inn." Everyone, but Mario and Goombario, went inside the inn. Those two went to Moustafa's place to confront him.

"So you have return," Moustafa said.

"I think you should know something," Mario said. He explained the story inside Dry Dry Ruins. He was shocked.

"...I never knew Bowser's minions had already occupied Dry Dry Ruins. I thank you for liberating Dry Dry Ruins. So what happened next?"

"Dry Dry Ruins sank down, along with the Pulse Stone," Goombario answered.

"So I see. Then I guess my work here is over. Without the Pulse Stone, Dry Dry Ruins can never be entered again. The last descendant of King Mousta is freed."

"That's all we came here for," Mario said. Moustafa bowed down to Mario.

"I am eternally grateful to you all." After bidding their farewells to Moustafa, Mario and Goombario went back to the inn and slept for the rest of the night.

* * *

**The next morning**

Everyone was ready to go. This time, they did not encounter a Tweester like before. On their way, Parakarry delivered a letter to a wandering Nomadimouse. They received a Star Piece as their award. Also, they met Kolorado and his friends.

"Kolorado!" Kooper called. Kolorado heard Kooper's voice.

"Hey old chap! What are you doing?"

"We're going back to Toad Town."

"So soon? What about Dry Dry Ruins?"

"It's...gone. Gone in the sands forever." Kolorado jumped up from shock.

"It-it can't be. Are you telling me you all found Dry Dry Ruins? Now I'll never find it!"

"But wait!" Kooper took an artifact from Double D's bag and offered it to Kolorado.

"This is!..."

"I found it in Dry Dry Ruins. I thought you should keep it so that you have something from Dry Dry Ruins."

"Thank you so much, Kooper. But you should take this as well." He gave Kooper another Star Piece, much to the delight of Eddy. "Well...I guess my friends and I will have to pack up and head to a new area. Take care, everyone." The team said their goodbye to Kolorado. After traveling through Mt. Rugged., they stopped in front of the same stone block from before. Ed smashed the block and saw a Blue Star Kid.

"Can I choose Eddy?" Ed asked.

"Not this time!" Eddy shouted. "This time, I want Bombette to level up!"

"But I want to level up!" Parakarry protested.

"Please, Parakarry?" Bombette whimpered. "I want to be strong so I can defeat the bad guys or else I'll get hurt."

"But..."

"Please?" Bombette put up her most adorable, pleading sparkling eyes she ever mustered. Parakarry soon caved in.

"All right. But I'm called dibs on the next one."

"Yay!" Bombette cheered. She ran and freed the Star Kid as it entered inside Bombette.

"What kind of move did you get?" Eddy curiously asked.

"It's called a Power Bomb. I can explode all grounded enemies."

"Sweet!" Everyone went into the K64 train and headed to Toad Town.

* * *

**Toad Town**

"Finally, we're back!" Eddy stretched around.

"It's good to be back," Double D said happily.

"I wanted to be a mummy," Ed whined. Before they went to Mario's home, Kooper remembered the Magical Seed he got from the Bub-ulbs. Everyone went to the garden where Eddy and Bombette were before.

"Oh!" Minh T. said. "What do you have here?"

"I was wondering if you could plant this seed," Kooper offered his Magical Seed.

"You have a Magical Seed? I'll plant it for you." Minh T. took the Magical Seed and planted to one of the patches of soils. It grew up instantly, just like the first one.

"I still don't see how will this help us in our journey," Eddy asked. Once it was all settled, everyone warped to Mario's home by the warp pipe.

* * *

**Mario's home**

Luigi was hanging the clothes from his laundry. The team popped out from the warp pipe.

"Let me guess: You saved a Star Spirit?" Luigi asked.

"Oh yeah!" Mario answered.

"Guess what? We've got a pet," Goombario said.

"Oh really? What is it? Is it those tiny fishes or a pretty harmless bird or-"

"Nope. It's a Chain-Chomp," Ed said happily, holding up the pet with ease.

"Arf! Arf!" it barked, which made Luigi yelp in fright and hide in his laundry basket.

"W-w-why do you h-have a C-Chain-Chomp?" Luigi stammered under his wet clothings.

"Chompy doesn't have a home," Double D explained. "We decided to bring him here for him to live."

"B-but it's a-a C-Chain-Chomp!"

"You're just going to have to deal with it, Luigi," Mario protested. "Besides, it will bark off intruders."

"I'm not sure..."

"We'll be coming back tonight, so take care of Chompy okay?"

"W-wait! I bruise easily!" Everyone took their stuffs into the house and warp back to Toad Town. Luigi (still inside his laundry basket) and Chompy stared at each other. "You wouldn't think of me as a chew toy, right?"

"Arf! Arf!" Chompy lunged straight to Luigi.

"MARIO!"

* * *

**Original: Chompy can never be acquired. Dry Dry Ruins can still be access.**

**Stats: Level 6**

**Mario: 20 HP/10 FP/12 BP  
Badge Points left: 3  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2), Damage Dodge(3), Spike Shield(2).**

**Ed: 15 HP/20 FP/9 BP  
Badge Points left: 5  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2), Shrink Stomp(1).  
**

**Double D: 20 HP/15 FP/9 BP  
Badge Points left: 6  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1).**

**Eddy: 10 HP/15 FP/15 BP  
Badge Points left: 0  
Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(1), Money Money(7).**


	20. Break 2

**********************************************Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy. They all belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Break 2

**Mario and Goombario**

They decided to do the same thing as last time. First, they went to Rowf's badge shop to purchase a badge.

"Whaddya want from old uncle Rowf?" Rowf asked. Mario pondered for a second until he had an answer.

"Something for jumping," Mario answered. "Like...jumping on multiple enemies without tiring yourself."

"Ah...I think I know the right badge for you." Rowf went around his shop to find the badge he was looking for. It was a silver boot badge with one black dot. "This is called the Multibounce badge. When equipped, you can jump to all of your enemies consecutively."

"I'll buy it." After paying 75 coins, Mario equip his Multibounce badge. After that, they went inside the Dojo for Mario to challenge.

"Who would like to face Mario?" the Master announced.

"Allow me, Master." someone said. It was a person in a blue sheet, orange hair sticking out of the back, yellow pupil eyes, and black boots.

"A Duplighost?" Goombario muttered to himself, surprised to see one here. _"These guys can turn to anyone they know and copy its abilities."_

"I am Lee, and I wish to challenge you Mario!"

"Very well then," Mario replied and nodded. Mario and Lee faced each other in the center.

"Let the battle *cough* begin!" the Master coughed, swinging his stick to the gong.

_Boom!_

Mario's initiative speed was fast. He kicked Lee right in the face. Lee fought back by floating around and zooming to the back of Mario. Mario defended the attack with his hammer. Both competitors faced each other.

"Here comes my secret move!" Lee announced. His eyes flashed and he was enveloped in a smoke. When it was clear, Goombario was there. Mario, surprisingly, thought he was actually Goombario, but shrugged off the possibility. Everyone was not fazed since they knew the duplication process was coming.

"You know," a Toad said to the real Goombario. "You look kind of pudgy."

"There's just no way I'm that pudgy!" Goombario protested. "...Right? I've worked out..." Mario focused and remembered that the real Goombario was sitting on the sidelines.

_"Even though you can copy someone,"_ Mario thought with a small grin. _"if it's someone I know, then this is an easy duel. Especially if it's my partner!" _Lee performed a Headbonk, but Mario dodged the attack. Mario already activated his Power Jump badge and jumped to Lee's head. Lee succumbed from Mario's force and decided to use another Headbonk. Instead of evading the attack, Mario countered with his hammer. Lee flew across the room as he reverted back to his normal form. Back at the sidelines, Goombario flinched at every attack.

The Master struck the gong. "This battle is over! Mario is the victor!" Everyone cheered for Mario as he grab Lee's hand for him to stand.

"It looks like not even my duplication power can overcome you, Mario," Lee grunted, but smiled regardless. The Master awarded Mario with the Second Degree card as proof of his victory. Mario and Goombario said their goodbyes and left the Dojo.

"I feel weird," Goombario said. "I felt like I was beaten up by you."

"You were," Mario said. "But that wasn't actually you." With nothing to explore in Toad Town, they went back to see Luigi and Chompy. When they reach Mario's home, they witnessed something they could not believe: Luigi was having fun with Chompy.

"Hey guys!" Luigi called, polishing Chompy. "Back so soon?"

"Yup. You're having fun?" Mario asked.

"You bet. I thought Chompy here was going to eat me for lunch, but once you get to know him, he's a cool pet." Luigi finished up polishing up Chompy and checking his reflection. "Come here! You can see your reflection."

"It looks like we have a pet for now." Mario and Goombario decided to check their reflection on Chompy.

"By the way, I have a message from Twink." They quickly turned to Luigi. Luigi gave Mario a Power Rush Badge that was a gift from Princess Peach. Mario accepted it.

"Twink came here?"

"He came by a couple of seconds after you guys left. He told that the next Star Spirit is located in the Forever Forest."

"That forest in the east?"

"Uh-huh. Twink also said that the one who was guarding the Star Spirit is the 'invincible' Tubba Blubba."

"Tubba Blubba?"

"Invincible?" Goombario asked. "No one can be that invincible."

"The last thing he said was that he does have a weak point because he wasn't strong before. That's all from Twink."

"So we're going to encounter the invincible huh?" Mario said. He started to smile. "This adventure just keeps on getting interesting."

* * *

**Double D and Parakarry**

"Looks like we got mails for Bombette and me," Parakarry said, reading his letter. They decided to walk to Shooting Star Summit for a walk.

"What's your letter about?" Double D wondered. Parakarry scratched his head.

"It's from someone named Whacka in Mt. Rugged. He's saying that he enjoyed the flapping of my wings when I delivered the mails."

"You know him, right? He must've know you somehow."

"I think so. I don't bother knowing their names anyways." They reached to Shooting Star Summit and collected some Star Pieces around the area. After they were done, they noticed a house.

"I wonder who lives there?"

"Let's check it out." When they entered inside, it was what they would expect from a normal house. In the living room was a table covered in purple sheets. A Shaman female had a lot of yellow hairs showing off.

"Oh? Visitors?" she asked. "Welcome to my home. My name is Merluvlee, the fortuneteller."

"Another Shaman?"

"Oh? I believe you know my family correct?"

"Right. So far, I'd met Merlon from Toad Town and Merlee from Dry Dry Outpost."

"Ahh...No wonder you're giving off such radiant energy. It's from Merlee. I see you have some Star Pieces on you." Merluvlee saw Double D and Parakarry with their Star Pieces.

"Of course. We traveled here to collect some Star Pieces, though I still don't know the value of these."

"My brother, Merlow, lives at the second floor. You should meet him because he's a collector of Star Pieces. You can visit him, if you like." Double D and Parakarry went up the stairs and entered inside Merlow's room. Merlow was smaller that the rest of his family, probably from his bulky purple cloak.

"Who are you two?"

"My name is Eddward, but you may call me Double D. My friend here is Parakarry. We've heard that you collected Star Pieces." Merlow's eyes sparked up in excitement.

"You have Star Pieces? Let's trade for yours for my rare badges." Merlow opened up his cabinet to show his badge collection. Most of them were, indeed, rarer than Rowf's badges. One badge caught Double D the most. It was green badge with a lightning bolt and four black dots.

"What's that badge?" Double D asked.

"It's called the Zap Tap Badge. If you equip this thing, your whole body will become electrical."

"Take that, Double D!" Parakarry said while shaking Double D. "It'll add another self-defense for you."

"How much Star Pieces do you want?" Double D asked. Merlow thought up for a moment.

"Ten Star Pieces will do. It is a very valuable self-defense badge." Double D and Parakarry gave out all of their Star Pieces.

"All that hard work..." Double D muttered, equipping his new badge to his black beanie.

"All right!" Parakarry said. "Let's go back to Mario's place." Parakarry touched Double D's shoulder, but became zapped and fell off to the ground.

"Oh dear! Parakarry!" Double D shouted, looking at Parakarry's electrical body.

"I-I-I-I'm o-o-oka-y. K-k-k-k-kay D-D-D-D."

"Be careful" Merlow warned. "Even your friends are in danger when that badge is active. The only way to pass that defense is projectiles, those who are immune to electricity, and those who are electrical creatures such as Li'l Sparkies. Make sure you tap that badge during battle."

Double D gulped. "Thanks...for the warning. We'll take our leave once Parakarry recovers."

* * *

**Ed and Kooper**

"Here comes part two in the sewers of Hades!" Ed echoed through the whole area.

"Are you going to narrate?" Kooper asked.

"Nah. I want to do what Ed do."

"Uh...All right then." Previously, there was a stone block when they first explored here. Now that Ed has the Super Hammer, Ed smashed down the block to bits. In this room, there was three orange spots next to the wall. As they got closer, they heard a voice that was supposed to be their last worries.

"BLOOPER!" A Blooper came out of the sewer waters. However, it was much bigger than before.

"Oh no!" Kooper cried. "It must be that same Blooper from before, only bigger!"

"This just reminded me of the movie I watched: The Evolution of the Squidmen!" The Blooper floated forward and spiraled down to Ed. Ed lunged forward to avoid the attack. "Go back to your original size, you mutant squid!" Ed tapped his Shrink Stomp badge to fight back. However, before he could touch the Blooper, its body became electrified. Ed was zapped as he fell to the ground.

"I could see the air!" Ed laughed. "Tasty!"

"Resist it, Ed!" Kooper yelled across. In this current situation, Kooper could not attack without Ed's help. As the Blooper charged down to the helpless Ed, Kooper ran across and saved Ed. Kooper pull out a Mushroom and had Ed devour it in one gulp.

"Who shocked me?"

"Ed! We have to do something about its electrical power." The Blooper spit out ink to them, but they backed out more. The floor itself was covered in ink. "Wait! I have a plan!" Kooper scoop up some ink into his hands. He thrust himself forward and slapped at the Blooper's eyes. It was still electrical, so Kooper received the shock as well. The Blooper could not see anymore because of the ink Kooper slapped. It moved to the left, then to the right and kept doing the same thing.

"This is it, Ed!" Kooper said. "We can defeat it now!" Ed tapped his Shrink Stomp badge and jumped straight to the Blooper. Without the presence of Ed, the Blooper could not electrified itself. The force actually shrunk the Blooper to its normal small size. With the Blooper on the ground, Kooper Shell Shot and Ed slammed the Blooper back to the water. It never came out again.

"Victory!" Ed cheered happily. "The Steel Lothar has triumph once again!" A blue switch fell down from the ceiling. Ed slammed the blue switch, which activated three blue warp pipes. As Kooper inspected the pipes, he noticed three familiar names.

"These pipes are shortcuts to my home, Goombario's home, and Dry Dry Outpost," Kooper said surprisingly. "This will be useful if we need to go back." Ed and Kooper continued inside the sewers. They found a Snowman Doll along the way, so they decided to give it to Double D. They passed through a moving platform, used a warp pipe, defeated Spiky Gloombas, jump to a new area with a spring, and found a treasure chest. When Ed opened the chest, it contained a silver hammer badge with a spike top called a Power Smash badge.

"Well, at least this was worth something," Kooper said while Ed was equipping his new badge. "Let's go back to Mario's place."

"Race you there! Loser makes breakfast tomorrow!"

"You're on!" Kooper regretted his two words.

* * *

**Eddy and Bombette**

"Man, I can't think up a scam," Eddy complained.

"Why are you thinking up a scam?" Bombette questioned. "Just relax, especially since you have tons of coins."

"Well, I want to be the richest kid in the entire world here!"

"What about your world? Your home world?"

"This applies there too." Bombette could not help but sighed and chuckled. For hours, Eddy and Bombette have walked around Toad Town aimlessly. Although they were both new to Toad Town, it was quite boring to them after the second visit. They were strolling around the train area. Bombette saw a statue of a pig on top of a strange house. A round thing could be slided down to a table; a farm was behind it.

"Look at this, Eddy." Bombette awed. "This must be a Li'l Oinks' farm."

"A what?"

"Li'l Oinks. They're cute adorable pigs."

"Pigs, huh? I know someone back home who has his own ranch of pigs, cows, a goat, and chickens."

"Really?"

"Yeah. A strange foreigner from who knows where." Bombette examined the sign on the house.

"Pay 10 coins to hatch a Li'l Oink. Yours to keep. Have fun."

"10 coins for a pig?" Eddy asked is disbelief. "That expensive?"

"Come on, Eddy. Put 10 coins inside the slot." Eddy stared at Bombette with uncertainty. So far, he has a special bond with Bombette, even though he was in a book. It was probably bigger than his friends; it would be a shame to turn down his friend.

"All right. But just for you, okay?" Eddy inserted 10 coins inside the house and pulled down the lever. A pink egg rolled down the slide and into the table. Eddy and Bombette walked to the table and saw another sign.

"Smash the egg to hatch," Bombette read.

"Well, let's give it a try." Eddy pulled his hammer back and almost touched the egg until Bombette interfered.

"Don't smash it to smithereens, Eddy!" Eddy almost hit it and lightly tapped it. A pink Li'l Oink with a question mark pattern leaped out of its egg and landed in its pen.

"What a weird-looking pig. It's more stranger than Rolf's pig."

"It's so cute! It even has the same color as me!" When Eddy and Bombette entered the pen, the pig suddenly ran away out of the pen instantly. "Come back! Wait!" But it was too late. The pig was no longer in their view.

"What the heck? We just hatched an egg and it ran away?"

"B-but I thought we could keep it!" During that time, Eddy inspected the sign once more and noticed something strange if one did not examine it closely.

"Bombette, it looks like some doofus wrote down this lie here after someone pays. I guess these pigs runs away the moment the pen is open."

"I see...I really do want one, but we got Chompy instead!" Eddy noticed an item the pig drop. It was a white and red container with a blue handle out. Eddy read the contents.

"Repel Gel?" Bombette noticed the item in Eddy's hand.

"I heard that those items can make you turn invisible."

Eddy grinned widely. "No foolin'? Sweet! I could do all sort of things with this baby."

"I'm afraid what you'll do if you do that." As the sun was starting the set, they left the farm and headed on to Mario's place.

* * *

**Mario's home-Nighttime**

After everyone finished up dinner, everyone had their own free time in the house.

"Mail call for Goombario, Kooper, and Bombette!" Parakarry called, waving three letters. The trio came by and took their respective letters. Goombario read the contents of his letter.

"What does your letter say?" Mario asked, drinking a bottle of water. Goombario was biting his lips.

"Remember that time we fought the Goomba Bro.?" Goombario asked, making Mario unease and lowering down his bottle slowly.

"You don't mean...?" Goombario nodded.

"That's right. They say that they were sorry for their actions and wants to be friends with me. You think I can trust them?"

"It's your choice. If they truly redeemed themselves, I'm sure they were really once good guys." Kooper was reading his letter by himself on a chair in the dining room. It was about his mother and Kolorado's mom talking about his village. Bombette read hers outside while sitting on the small stairs with Eddy. Double D and Ed were playing with Chompy by throwing a bone. Apparently, Ed and Chompy soon became dogs to Double D.

"Oh brother..." Bombette sighed. Eddy looked at Bombette.

"What is it?"

"It's this letter. It's from my ex-boyfriend: Bruce."

"You had a boyfriend?"

"Back then, we started dating like most people do, but it turned out unsuccessful because I did not feel the 'spark'. Now he desperately wants us to go back together."

"Geez...Tough love." Mario and Luigi came out of the house and sat down with the chair they brought. They popped out their Super Soda and took a couple of gulps.

"So you and your friends are going to the Forever Forest tomorrow, right?" Luigi asked. Mario nodded.

"Yup," Mario answered. "It'll be another chapter in this adventure. But at least you'll have Chompy to keep you company."

"But you do remember the rumors of that forest right? They say that scary Boos lived inside a huge mansion, mazes in the forest that seems to be forever and dark, and that 'invincible' Tubba Blubba."

"I know about that. But my friends and I will overcome the Forever Forest. It's not like I'm gonna get captured by the king of all Boos." Luigi let out a nervous laugh.

"If that ever happens, I might need a vacuum cleaner for the job." Mario and Luigi laughed out and put one of their hands to each other's shoulder.

"What are the chances of that ever happening?"

* * *

**The next morning**

Luckily for Kooper, Ed forgot his deal back in the sewers. For Ed, however, he did not have the ingredients he needed for his special gravy pudding. Once everyone was ready, Mario led out his team to Toad Town. After passing the Dojo, Merlon's house, and Rowf's store, they heard someone screaming nearby.

"What was that?" Eddy asked, looking around while being nervous.

"It's like someone being murdered!" Ed screamed.

"Let's not jump to conclusion so hastily, Ed." Double D assured, comforting Ed.

"It's near the Forever Forest," Mario announced. "Let's-a-go!" The team ran across the badge and saw a Toad shaking in fear.

"O-oh M-Mario!" he stammered in fear.

"Did you screamed?" Mario questioned him. "What happened?"

"A-a-a g-ghost passed i-in front o-of m-me..."

"I believe the correct term is 'Boo' since they're the only ghosts I know," Goombario corrected. A Boo with facial white hair, beard, and a white towel on his arms appeared behind the team. The guard saw the Boo sticking out his large red tongue with a scary expression.

"He's over there!" he shouted. Everyone turned around, but saw no Boo. The Boo revealed himself again at the back of the team. "Turn around! Turn around!" Again, the same result.

"You must be trippin'!" Eddy pointed to the guard. "If this is some sort of joke, I'll-"

"I'm not joking!" He saw the Boo, but was heading to the Forever Forest. "T-that Boo went to F-F-Forever Forest!"

"I am Ed, ghost hunter!" Ed proclaimed.

"'Boo' hunter," Bombette corrected, which made Eddy laugh.

"Good one, Bombette," Eddy laughed. The team walked down the road and stood in front of the Forever Forest. As they walked further inside, the area was getting darker with every step. The Boo, who was scaring the poor guard, emerged to everyone.

"It's a Boo..." Double D muttered while staring.

"Oh my gosh!" Ed began, as if he was frightened. "He's so...so...COOL!" The team, but Ed, fell down anime style. The Boo began to speak.

"Pardon me, sir...Would the one with the red hat happen to be Mario?" he asked in a butler voice style.

"That's me," Mario replied, pointing to himself.

"Excellent. My master wishes to see you and your friends, if I may add. Please go to the mansion at the far end of the Forever Forest. My master is in possession of an item that regards to the Star Spirits. We shall wait for you...with a warm welcome." The Boo disappeared from their sight.

"I wonder what he meant by that?" Double D asked.

"Well, that wasn't too bad," Parakarry added. "He wasn't that scary." The Boo came out with the most biggest, scariest face the team ever faced.

"AND IF YOU ALL DON'T COME, WE'LL GET YOU! BOO!" And he went away for good. Everyone screamed or flinched, but Ed just laughed as usual.

"Heart attack! Heart attack!" Double D screamed and breathing, gripping his chest.

"I think I forgot how I was born," Eddy muttered with fear in her voice.

"Even more cool!" Ed shouted happily.

"I'm going to have nightmares after this..." Goombario said, still afraid. The rest of the partners agreed with him.

"Well...I guess we'll just have to face our doom then," Mario stated, entering deep into the Forever Forest. Everyone stared at Mario as if he was crazy or lost his mind...Maybe both.

"W-what do you mean by that, Mario?" Goombario yelled. "Come back Mario!" Goombario chased after Mario inside the dark.

"Ed shall hunt down all the ghosts!" Ed proclaimed, following after them. Everyone else regained themselves from the fright.

"Wait for us!" Everyone else followed behind in the ominous Forever Forest.

* * *

**Original: There are three separate Bloopers in the game.  
**

**Stats: Level 6**

**Mario: 20 HP/10 FP/12 BP  
Badge Points left: 1  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2), Damage Dodge(3), Spike Shield(2), Multibounce(1), Power Rush(1).**

**Ed: 15 HP/20 FP/9 BP  
Badge Points left: 4  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2), Shrink Stomp(1), Power Smash(1).  
**

**Double D: 20 HP/15 FP/9 BP  
Badge Points left: 2  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1),**** Zap Tap(4).**

**Eddy: 10 HP/15 FP/15 BP  
Badge Points left: 0  
Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(1), Money Money(7).**


	21. The Ominous Forever Forest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy. They all belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

Chapter 20: The Ominous Forever Forest

The team finally entered Forever Forest. From their point of views, they thought that it was suddenly nighttime. However, it was daylight before they came here. This meant that not even a single ray of sunlight could penetrate the layers of the forest. The forest itself was creepy itself. There were strange trees and plants growing in the forest. Trunks were blocking the route, so they had to push the trunks to go on. For most people, they want to get the heck out of here.

"This place gives me the creeps," Eddy muttered nervously while looking around. "How are we supposed to go through this?"

"If we go east from here, we can make it to the mansion right?" Parakarry said, pointing with his flashlight. Double D was the backup in case something happened to Parakarry's flashlight.

"I don't think so," Goombario disagreed. "People said that if you choose the wrong path, you could end up lost in this whole area. That might be the reason why this forest is called Forever Forest."

"Can we go on now?" Kooper asked timidly. "I wanna get this over with." Double D took out a marker and marked the tree with a "D."

"I've placed this mark on this tree," Double D explained. "That way, if we see this mark again, we'll know we're going in circles."

"All right," Mario announced. "Let's just inspect this area around first."

"Come out whatever you are, ghost!" Ed yelled. As they walked around, they noticed three paths that they could go through. When they reached the mark Double D placed, Double D concluded this area was a circle.

"How about if we take the path at the left?" Bombette suggested.

"Let's try it out," Double D agreed with Bombette. The team went to that path and walked forward. When they got through, however, they saw the "D" mark.

"N-no way!" Parakarry shouted in disbelief. "But we just passed through here!"

"Something isn't right with this forest," Bombette said, scanning everywhere.

"Did you forgot the forest has 'forever' in it?" Goombario asked.

"Then...how are we suppose to go through this if we end up back to circle one?" Eddy complained.

"I think you meant 'square one', Eddy," Mario corrected Eddy. "That Boo knows that we will be coming, so there must be clues in this forest."

"Clues, huh?" Double D pondered about the clues in the area they are in. Everyone slowly walked around the area.

"But how are we supposed to find clues in a giant forest?" Eddy asked.

"Hey guys!" Ed called. "These flowers laughed whenever I tell a joke! Watch! What did zero said to eight?...Nice belt!" The flowers laughed creepily in a "Heh-heh-heh" tone.

"Oh...I get it," Eddy and Bombette said simultaneously, silently chuckling to themselves. Double D noticed the bushes were in front of a path.

"Let's try that path," Double D ordered. "I hope my deduction is right." Mario pushed the trunk out-of-the-way, and everyone moved forward. This time, they did not teleport back like before. However, someone was right in front of them. It was a weird small guy that was covered in leaves with a beard.

"Belly Button Eater!" Ed screamed, jumping on to Eddy's arm; they both fell down.

"Belly what?" Kooper asked. Everyone, except the Eds, laughed out loud. Double D nervously laughed, remembering the time with the Urban Rangers during their camp-out.

"What business do you have in Forever Foreset?" he asked. "I am Oaklie, guardian of Forever Forest. Why are all of you are here in my forest? If you do not have a good reason, then I cannot allow you to pass."

"Look, Oak-leaf-plant whatever," Eddy began, trying to stand up. "If you think we'll be stop by some bizarre guy, then-" Parakarry and Kooper stopped Eddy from saying anything further.

"Pardon our friend," Mario interfered. "but we were invited to the mansion by a Boo butler." Oaklie understood Mario's story.

"Um-kay. I see. Then all of you can access to my forest. As you all know, there are clues inside this forest. Each area you enter is a circular area with four different paths. Choosing the wrong one will lead you back to the entrance."

"And if may I add..." Double D began his deduction. "The solution of solving this puzzle is to find things that are different, right?" Oaklie blinked his yellow eyes and nodded.

"You, young boy, are very perceptive. It is just as your friend said. Out of all the four paths to choose, one path will be slightly different. In this area, try to look closely at the trees. On one of them, you'll spot strange glowing red eyes. Once you find that, that path will lead you closer to Boo's Mansion. Repeat the process until you find the mansion."

"Thanks for the help, Oaklie," Mario bowed his head. Oaklie jumped away from them and went deep inside the forest. Everyone pushed the trunk and looked at all the trees as they walked around. As they walked closer to the first path, the tree suddenly showed a red scary face on it.

"Oh my gosh! That's creepy!" Parakarry screamed, hiding behind Double D.

"I don't like this forest already!" Bombette muttered behind Eddy. Apparently, all the partners were cowering behind their leaders.

"Attack the curse of Evil Tim!" Ed cried, jumping to the tree and hammering the tree.

"Stop Ed! Trees have feelings!" Double D yelled. Unfortunately, the impact caused three Fuzzies to jump out of the tree.

"I can't see what they are! Someone shine the light to one of them!" Goombario yelled. Double D quickly pointed his flashlight to the green Fuzzy. "Those are Forest Fuzzies! That can duplicate themselves when they're hit!"

"They've already got me!" Eddy screamed, struggle with the Forest Fuzzy on his head. Parakarry used his Sky Dive move to strike the Fuzzy on Eddy's head. However, the Forest Fuzzy duplicated themselves to two.

"We have to hit them with a powerful attack!" Double D ordered, dodging the attack. Mario suddenly came up with an idea.

"Everyone get behind me!" Mario ordered. Everyone went behind Mario as they were facing four Forest Fuzzies. Mario clasped his hands and started to focus his Star Power. "Lullaby!" Mamar appeared right before them as the team awed at her appearance. Mamar sang her sweet lullaby to the Fuzzies as they all dozed off into sleep.

"Now everyone! Attack!" Mario shouted, pointing at the drowsy Fuzzies. Eddy tapped his Quake Hammer badge and slammed his hammer to the ground. All the Fuzzies divided themselves into eight from the shock force. Goombario used his Headbonk move to defeat one of them. Kooper Power Shell all the enemies, leaving three Fuzzies left. Mario tap his Multibounce badge and jump on all the remaining Fuzzies.

"We've won!" Bombette cheered. Everyone lowered their guards and resumed on. In the next area, one path had flowers different from the rest. As they progress forward to the next area, they stumbled to the center of the area. Two red with white polka dots Piranhas Plants were guarding a Bul-ulb stem.

"It's those Piranha Plants again," Mario redemembered his past adventure. "Be careful when they bite you! Those teeth are sharp!" One of the Piranha Plants burrowed down and attempted to bite Ed. Ed jump to one of the branches to avoid the bite. Bombette exploded to the second one while Eddy slam the Piranha Plant. A chunk of cheese fell down from Ed's pocket.

"Sheldon Jr.!" Ed cried out. "No!" 'Sheldon Jr.' fell down inside the Piranha's mouth. It coughed out loudly and tried to spit it out, but it was already in its digestive system. The Piranha whizzed itself to death.

"Now that's one way to die..." Eddy stated. Ed let go of the branch.

"Why is this world so cruel?" Ed wailed, putting his hands to his watering eyes. Mario checked the Bub-ulb who was safe from harm. The Bub-ulb thanked the team for rescuing him. Mario accepted a Magical Seed as a token of gratitude, but the Bub-ulb warned him to plant it in the safe place or he will be cursed. Mario had no problem with that. Ed cried all the way until there was another tree with a scary face on it. They went to the next area as Ed finally stopped crying.

"Oh well..." Ed began. "At least I have Angus."

"Who's Angus?" Kooper asked curiously.

"Angus: My more lucky fish!" Ed showed everyone his necklace with a skeleton fish attached. It had a horrible smell that made the others cry.

"Good lord!" Double D feebly spoke while pinching his nose. "It's smells like sardines from the 1950s!"

"So that's the source of Ed's smell," Kooper squeaked.

"Can we get this story on the roll?" Eddy shouted, far away from the vile oder. This area had blue mushrooms growing around. It sparked up when they walked around. One path has more mushrooms than the rest, so they went to that direction. The puzzle here was the flowers, but it was an easy one because all the flowers wilted away on touch. The bushes with the flowers did not wilt away; the team went toward that path. After navigating through Forever Forest and battling Forest Fuzzies and Piranhas Plants, everyone sighed in relief when they found the sign that pointed to Boo's Mansion.

Boo's Mansion was, of course, gigantic. It was several windows and stone bricks as its structure. A black gate with stone walls was blocking the route.

"We're here..." Mario muttered as he stared at the mansion.

"It's about time," Eddy huffed. "I was getting sick of that forest."

"Eddy, we're still in the forest," Double D reminded him. Mario and Ed pushed the gates open as everyone slowly walked forward. The gate suddenly crashed to its original position, which startled everyone.

"I-it's locked!" Parakarry cried. All the partners tried to open the gate, but the gate was bolted.

"We can't get out! It's no use!" Bombette cried.

"It's like someone is blocking the gate!" Goombario screamed. The Boo butler materialized in front of the mansion.

"Welcome, sirs and madam," he greeted with a bow. "I'm pleased that you all made it through Forever Forest."

"Let us out already!" Eddy yelled at the butler.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to do so. My master awaits you at the highest floor in this lovely mansion."

"More like a haunted mansion..."

"Thank you for the generous complement, sir. Please go to the third floor. There you will hear all the news of the Star Spirits. I'll see you all there...hopefully." The Boo entered inside the mansion while the team decided they had no choice but to go in. Mario turned the knob of the entrance and opened it up. One by one, the team advanced forward with caution.

* * *

**Original: The Forest Fuzzies did not duplicate on impact.**

**Stats: Level 6**

**Mario: 20 HP/10 FP/12 BP  
Badge Points left: 1  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2), Damage Dodge(3), Spike Shield(2), Multibounce(1), Power Rush(1).**

**Ed: 15 HP/20 FP/9 BP  
Badge Points left: 4  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2), Shrink Stomp(1), Power Smash(1).  
**

**Double D: 20 HP/15 FP/9 BP  
Badge Points left: 2  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1),**** Zap Tap(4).**

**Eddy: 10 HP/15 FP/15 BP  
Badge Points left: 0  
Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(1), Money Money(7).**


	22. Partner Up! Ed and Lady Bow!

******Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy. They all belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Partner Up! Ed and Lady Bow!

**Boo's Mansion**

Inside the interior of the mansion, a couch was at their right. In front of them was a large space with a chandelier hooked to the ceiling. There was one door on the first floor and a giant brown cabinet. Everyone climbed up the stairs and traveled through the hallway where there were two doors along the way. The team suddenly stopped in front of a dead end.

"What the heck?" Eddy said in frustration. "Where's the stairs?"

"There should be another set of stairs, right?" Bombette asked. Parakarry flew up to the third floor and floated down.

"There are no stairs to the third floor," Parakarry simply said.

"Then how we are supposed to reach the third floor?" Eddy whined, slamming his fist to a blank portrait.

"Whoa there! You need to cool off, young man," it said, which surprised everyone.

"You...You can speak?" Mario baffled.

"Of course I can speak. Haven't you seen a talking portrait?" No one did not say anything. "Well, I can't be a talking portrait without a picture on me."

"So you're incomplete?" Double D asked.

"Oh woo is me...Oh! I heard that you need to go to the floor. If you can find my missing picture, I'll let you upstairs."

"Well, that's simple," Kooper stated.

"But I'll warn you. You'll have to solve through puzzles and traps if you want to find the picture, but that could take millions of years! Muahaha ha ha ha!"

"Ha ha ha ha!" Ed tried to laugh.

"Aha ha ha ha!"

"Aha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh!"

"Gravy! Gravy! Gravy! Gravy! Gravy!"

"...What?"

"That's my gravy laugh. Wanna hear my buttered toast laugh?" Everyone but Kooper, who was laughing, placed their hands on their head. The team decided to try the first door in the hallway. When Mario placed his hand on the doorknob, a Boo appeared out of nowhere and scared everyone except Ed.

"More heart attack! More heart attack!" Double D began to hyperventilating and breathing through his paper bag.

"I don't like this place already!" Eddy cowered behind Bombette.

"More! More!" Ed pleaded happily. "Can the ghost possess us and turn us into zombies?"

"Guys! Came down," Mario yelled the team. "I'm sure it won't get scary after this...I hope." When they entered inside, it was a simple bedroom with three cabinets.

"There's nothing here." Kooper stated, examining the interior.

"We have to examine everywhere if we're to find the picture we need," Double D ordered, looking at a grandfather clock. Parakarry was flipping the bed over to find the picture, but no luck. Eddy and Bombette opened one cabinet while Mario and Goombario opened the third cabinet.

"There's nothing in here. It's vacant," Goombario stated. The only thing left was the second cabinet. Ed and Kooper opened it, but nine Boos came out of the cabinet.

"Whoa!" Kooper screamed as he almost fell down. Eight Boos were going around in the center while the last Boo was holding a round record.

"Greetings, everyone!" the Boo greeted, holding the record in his hands. "Are you ready to play 'Boo in the Middle'? All you have to do is find who's holding the record and you can keep it."

"Can I be the ghost in the middle?" Ed asked, joining with the Boos. All the Boos questioned him.

"Who is this dumb guy?"

"Why did he called us 'ghost' instead of Boos?"

"He smells weird."

"Is he even scared of us?"

"I like his stupidity."

"Anyways!" the Boo leader cleared his throat. "Lady Bow will be very angry if they find it quickly. Let's play the game! Do it like we practiced!"

"They practiced?" Bombette questioned. Eddy shrugged his shoulder as the game commence. The Boo tossed the record to one of the Boos as they continued circling around the center.

"Oh! I know where to find it!" Ed shouted. "I saw this trick in one of my comics. You just close your eyes and jump to the right! It always works!"

"He's kidding... right?" Goombario asked Mario.

"Don't asked me," Mario answered plainly. "Ed is very strange, even to Double D and Eddy."

"Ready or not? Here I come!" Ed shouted. Ed closed his eyes and jumped to his right. Miraculously, he caught the Boo who was holding the record. Everyone, even the Boos, had their jaws drop down.

"Uh...Well..." the leader stammered in great confusion. "Y-you guessed it right, strange kid. As promised, you can have that record."

"Donut!" Ed said, ready to eat the record. Double D and Eddy stopped Ed for devouring the record.

"Lady Bow's will flip if she hears about this." All the Boos attempted to scare everyone before they disappeared.

"That's some luck," Goombario stated. Everyone exited the room and went to the second room. A lonely Boo was guarding a treasure chest. There was also a record player at the far end of the room.

"Give us the treasure!" Eddy threatened the Boo.

"I like to see you try," the Boo taunted Eddy. Eddy lunged forward, but the Boo touched the treasure chest. The Boo and the chest become transparent as Eddy flew straight to a wall.

"Granddad...you ran another stop sign for the second time..."

"Ha ha ha ha! That was the most funniest thing that ever happened in my defunct life! I can't let all of you take this treasure chest. Lady Bow will be furious if that happens."

"Who is this Lady Bow?" Goombario asked.

"Lady Bow..." the Boo began to daydream. "The most beautiful Boo in the entire world; the master of this mansion. Oh, how I wish to see her beauty every single second."

"That's creepy," Bombette stated. Eddy, who recovered, try the same attempt but the Boo did the same trick again. Eddy lunged straight to Double D, unfortunately.

"So no matter what, I've got a job to do." The team pondered their next move while Ed and Kooper was placing the record on the record player.

"In you go!" Ed said. Kooper rotated the lever to start the music. It was an upbeat music, which was a nostalgic feeling to Mario. The Boo, in a trance, started to float forward to the music and began to dance. Ed also danced alongside with the Boo.

"This is fun!"

"I know!" While they were dancing, Mario realized that the chest was ready to take. Mario opened the chest and obtained a very heavy weight. The Boo saw Mario with the item he was supposed to guard.

"Oh no! She's going to punish me after this! Oh well...I may be okay. After all, how are you going to use that weight?" The Boo disappeared while everyone went back to the first floor.

"Man, can we rest for just a second?" Eddy complained.

"I guess so," Mario agreed. "We've been going non-stop since we entered Forever Forest." Everyone crowded around on the couch. When Eddy sat down, his seat sprang him into the air. Eddy quickly grabbed the chandelier as his weight lowered himself down. Meanwhile, some people laughed at this.

"Not funny!" Eddy screamed. Double D noticed a door that was behind the cabinet.

"There's a secret passage over there," Double D pointed. Eddy landed on the ground, but the cabinet started to block the door.

"It looks like it's operated by the chandelier," Goombario stated. Mario was holding the weight and thought up a plan. He went to the couch while the others were planning how to solve the puzzle.

"Maybe one of us could hang there while the others find the picture," Parakarry asked.

"And leave that person alone?"

"I'm not volunteering!" Bombette protested. "If you think I have to hang there for hours, you're going have to fight me first!"

"Guys! Why are we fighting over this?" Double D interrupted. "I have a better plan, which involves-"

"Hooking the weight to the chandelier?" Mario finished Double D's question.

"Why...That's exactly correct. How-"

"I already hooked it up while you were all talking to one another." Indeed, the weight was hooked to the chandelier, meaning the cabinet cannot go back to its original position. Everyone went inside the room and found a treasure chest in the middle of the room.

"That's mine!" Eddy yelled, opening the chest. However, there was a note that says: "Look up loser." Eddy looked up and saw the chandelier falling straight to Eddy. Eddy managed to jump out-of-the-way just in time, but the trick was just to scare an unfortunate person. "I hate Boos!"

The team saw a staircase that led to a basement. They went inside a room filled with boxes. Since there was nothing to do, they went to the next room. It was a dead end with boxes, a small portion of the floor made out of wood, and a giant treasure chest.

"I'm not going in this time!" Eddy protested. "You go, Double D!" Eddy threw Double D to the chest. After Double D recovered (and mumbling something nasty), he opened the chest to sprout out the same nine Boos from the second floor. This time, the leader was holding a pair of yellow-green boots.

"All righty!" the Boo announced. "We cannot disappoint Lady Bow the second time! Time for the final round! Let's begin-"

"Ghost in the Middle!" Ed finished as he went inside the circle.

"That's 'Boo in the Middle'! Get it right, you lump!" The Boo tossed the boots to one of the Boo. However, it started to get harder because they threw the boots to a different Boo.

"Use that trick like last time!" Kooper yelled across to Ed.

"What he said!" Bombette yelled too. Ed closed his eyes and prepared to jump to his right. However, his shoes were untied as he stumbled and fell to his left. Surprisingly, the Boo that Ed caught was holding the boots.

"How could this have happened?" the leader screamed. "Lady Bow is gonna yelled us to death!" All the Boos disappeared except one Boo.

"Ghost: 0! Me: 2!" Ed proclaimed. He gave Mario the Super Boots, which he gladly accepted.

"These shoes are great," Mario stated, admiring his new shoes. Mario took out his shoe badges and equip it to his new boots. A Boo floated by afterward.

"Now that you have the Super Boots, your jump power will increase. These boots were very well made, for they can break through the toughest woods," the Boo explained. Mario understood him. "In this world, you've seen Star Pieces, have you not? The rest of the Star Pieces are located in a secret panel when they crashed."

"A secret panel?" Double D asked.

"When Star Pieces fell from the heaven and into the ground, it creates a mystical panel that blends in with the environment. You have to flip it over to get the Star Pieces. There's actually one in here now."

"I think I know where it is," Eddy said, sniffing around the room. After searching around, Eddy pointed to the floor below. Mario jumped into the air and perform a Spin Jump near the invisible panel. The panel flipped over and popped out a Star Piece, which Eddy grabbed it the second it sparkled. Mario kicked all the boxes ( he actually did not feel the pain) and got a Super Mushroom. Mario used his Spin Jump move to destroy the wooden panel.

There was a blue switch up ahead. Mario pounded the first one, but a second dropped behind Mario. He did it again, and a giant blue switch almost fell down on the Eds and their companions.

"Geez..." Bombette began. "These Boos have some sick jokes." Mario managed to go on top of the switch. Since his hammer cannot activate the switch, he decided to utilize his Spin Jump move. The impact activated a set of stairs that leads back to the sub-level first floor. They noticed a shop and the owner next to the staircase.

"Excuse me, but we would like to purchase some items," Mario addressed to the Boo.

"Sorry," he replied sternly. "Lady Bow told me not to sell any items to you. So beat it!"

"Why you dirty, little-!" Eddy charged straight to the shop owner, but as always, the Boo became transparent. After the team cooled off Eddy, they backtracked to the first floor and entered a new room. The only thing noticeable was another wooden panel. After they dropped down to the library, they finally saw a picture they were looking for. Parakarry grabbed the picture of a Boo and gave it to Mario.

"Look at these vast books of knowledge!" Double D said, scanning every book in the room.

"Uh-oh..." Eddy muttered. "He's in library mode." Bombette blew up a cracked wall that led to the basement.

"Come on, Double D!" Mario yelled. "We're leaving!"

"Just a second!" Double D yelled back, trying to carry all the books he can. However, Eddy had to snatch Double D so he ended up with no books. Finally, the gang reached up to the second floor. Mario placed the picture on the frame; the portrait now had a Boo on it.

"That's much better," it sighed. "It feels so good to be back here. Now you can all access to the third floor."

"And how we do it?" Eddy asked impatiently.

"Jump toward me."

"...You're kidding?"

"Oh, I am not kidding. Jump inside of me." Double D took his finger and plunge it in the picture. His finger went through the portrait.

"He's not kidding, Eddy," Double D said, removing his finger from the frame. "It's like a portal to a different location."

"Just like old times..." Mario sighed, remembering the time he had to liberate Peach's Castle by jumping through paintings.

"Let's go everyone!" Ed announced, managing to literally grab everyone except Parakarry. Parakarry just flew up to the next floor. "Cho! Cho!" Ed, along with his captured friends, ran through the painting and landed to the third floor. Ed, still carrying his unfortunate friends, stood in front of the door and kick it open. "I seek audience to Lady Ghost!"

Ed marched forward (his friends stopped struggling) and dropped his friends. Parakarry flew by afterwards.

"Gwah hee haha!" a female laughed in a haunting voice. "Nice entrance there, boy."

"Remind me why I'd became friends with Ed," Eddy whispered to Double D. Everyone on the floor got back up. The Boo butler and a female Boo appeared before them. The feminine Boo had two red bows, eye shadows, and was carrying a pink fan.

"I think you all know who I am. For a refresher to your simple mind, my name is Bow."

"Is that the reason why you have bows on your head?" Eddy muttered, but she did not hear him.

"I must admit that you have passed my test. It was for my amusement to see you all squirm."

"Oh god..." Bombette muttered darkly, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, there's a reason why I called you all. Bootler, tell them the story." Some people whispered to one another about Bootler and being him as a butler.

"Of course, my lady," Bootler began. "Do you all know the area near here?"

"It's Gusty Gulch," Goombario answered.

"Correct. At the far end east of here is a castle where Tubba Blubba resides. Everyday, he comes to the village and eats us! Boos!"

"The horror!" Ed wailed in fright.

"Boos are his favorite food. Many friends have been eaten! We had tried to attack him, but-"

"He's invincible," Mario finished.

"He's a monster!" Bow shouted. "I sit here in my sanctuary while my fellow Boos are being devoured by that guy!"

"However," Bootler interrupted. "there is hope. Rumor has it that Tubba Blubba has a secret that he closely guards. That secret must relate to his weak point."

"So everyone," Bow began. "I want all of you to find his secret and defeat him. You'll do it, won't you?" Some people in the team reluctantly agreed, but for the others did not.

"Pardon me, but why us out of everyone you can choose from?" Double D asked.

"Yeah," Eddy agreed, stepping forward. "Sockhead has a point." Bow started to grin.

"Because you can't refuse this award," she answered. A cage was lowering down from the ceiling. It was none other than a Star Spirit card. The Star Spirit was a blue star with blue glasses and brown eyebrows and mustache. The team could not believe their eyes.

"Mario...Eds..." he said weakly. "I'm afraid I've got myself to a dire situation. My name is Skolar, and I have escaped from Tubba Blubba's castle. However, I didn't have enough power to go back to Star Haven, and here I am."

"What a weasel!" Eddy shouted at Bow.

"So...What do you think?" she said with a smug smile. Now everyone has to agree Bow's deal. Ed took Bow's hand and genuflected, or bending down his knee to worship.

"Never fear, Lady Ghost!" Ed said, making the scene awkward. "I, Ed, shall be your sword, your shield, and your savior in this dark hour." Bow whispered behind Bootler.

"Who is this guy and why does he smell weird?"

"I'm afraid I don't have the answer at this moment," Bootler answered back. Bow turned her head back to Ed.

"I...uh...appreciate your offer...Ed. Besides, I'll be going with you guys." Bootler started to have a seizure.

"M-my lady! Please tell me my ears were not deceiving me! I simply cannot allow you to be in danger!"

"Quiet, Bootler! I cannot sit here any longer. My people, Mario, and...Ed need my help. I will bring judgement to Tubba Blubba with my own hands!" Bootler was trying hard to save his master.

"Then...allow me to accompany you! It is my sworn duty to protect you by your ancestors, even if it means sacrificing my own life!" Bow started to transform into a true fearful Boo.

"You stop that nonsense! I am not a child anymore! And I cannot allow any harm on any Boo, even you!"

"Dang..." was all Eddy and all the partners could say. Bootler could not argue back anymore.

"Lady Bow..." Bootler said sadly.

"Well, that's taken care of," Eddy said. Bootler showed up right in front to Eddy with a scary look on his face.

"If Lady Bow is ever harm or scratch in this impossible mission, I'll hunt you down forever and scare you to death! BOO!" When Bootler petrified Eddy, Eddy froze in fear like a statue. Bombette tapped Eddy, and he was acting like a statue.

"So it's settled, then," Bow announced, floating forward. "I'll join you all until we defeat Tubba Blubba." She looked at Ed, who was still holding her hand. "You can let go of me now."

"I'm coming for you, Trombone Baritone!" Ed shouted, charging straight into a wall, then jumping down from the third floor while clasping on Bow the whole time.

"MY LADY!" Bootler shouted, then fainted. The team exited out and went to search for Ed and Bow. They landed in a shop where the owner was surprised to see them fell down.

"Who made that hole?" Ed asked, then laughed. Bow regained her fall and slapped Ed.

"That...was the most craziest thing that ever happened in my entire life! And yet..." Bow started to calm down with sparkles in her eyes. "It was amazing...Absolutely trilling! I'd never experienced it before, but I want more." The gang finally reached Ed and Bow.

"Uh..." the owner droned. Bow dusted off the dust on her bows.

"Mario and his friends have my permission to shop here. Get moving!"

"R-r-right away, my lady!" And so, the team browsed around the shop and purchased some recovery items, a Stop Watch, and a Mystery. After leaving the mansion, they went to the east where there was another black gate. Up ahead was a yellow wasteland and orange atmosphere.

"Go ahead, open it!" Bow commanded to no one. However, two Boos appeared and unlocked the gate. The team walked forward as the gate shut back. "We're here: Gusty Gulch. Are you all scared?"

"Ed does not fear death itself!" Ed proclaimed like a hero.

"There's no way we're turning back," Mario answered with a confident look.

"I hope we can get through this," Double D said timidly.

"I hope I can get out of here..." Eddy muttered. Everyone walked forward to a windmill area. There were Goombas around, but they were yellow-green and wore blue boots.

"Those Goombas are in the Hyper category," Goombario scanned. "When they charge up power, they will inflict major pain." Mario tapped his Multibounce badge and jumped on all the Goombas and Paragoombas. Eddy tapped his Quake Hammer badge and slammed some damage. All the partners finished the fight, so the Goombas did not have time to charge their attack the battle. There was a locked door on the windmill, but they could not open it. Everyone went into an abandoned village.

The village was a ghost town...literally. Peasant Boos wandered around the village; some defended their village at the east. One of the Boo floated forward to the team.

"Lady Bow! What a surprise to see you!" he said, but suddenly realized something. "W-wait a second! Your Ladyship, what are you doing here? It's dangerous if Tubba Blubba comes!"

"I know the consequences of my actions," Bow answered. "I've come here to end this once and for all! When's the last time he came here?"

"Oh...It was horrible. Yesterday, he...he...ate Herbert! He was so dark and depressing! What a horrible, but great, Boo!"

"Not Herbert!" Bow cried out loud.

"Who's Herbert?" Eddy asked.

"I really don't know," she whispered. "It's hard to memorize all their names." She faced towards the Boo. "And as for Tubba Blubba, I'll show you all how a true Boo can fight!"

"Your Ladyship," the Boo daydreamed. "Your bravery is inspiring! But remember that he's invincible, so please be careful." They walked through the village as every Boo looked up to them as their saviors. Everyone restored their health by the Heart Block and continued on.

"Lady Bow!" the guard called. "I heard you're going to beat Tubba Blubba, right? Take our vengeance and take down that monster!"

"I humbly accept your vengeance, loyal servant," she answered.

"These Boos are getting even more creepy," Eddy whispered to Double D.

"Seems to me we're in the medieval time period of La Mancha, Spain," Double D whispered back. Suddenly, everyone felt a shocking force. They saw Tubba Blubba coming in this direction.

"Tubba Blubba!" the Boo shrieked so that the whole village can hear him.

"Everyone!" Bow called all the Boos. "Grab Mario's friend and make them transparent!" Seven Boos grabbed each individual team members and made them invisible. Bow grabbed Ed and did the same thing.

"You're tickling me!" Ed laughed.

"Be quiet or he'll find us," Bow whispered. The guard finally realized he was the last one in the area.

"Good. All of you are safe," he sighed. "Now he can't see you!" Tubba Blubba stood behind the Boo. He was as big as Bowser. He was a purple monster with a purple spiked shell, giant red lips with a tooth sticking out, giant red hair, red pupils, and a stitched patch right over where his heart was. He grabbed the helpless Boo with his giant right hand.

"Mmmm...Tasty!" Tubba growled. He took the Boo and gulpped him it one gulp. The team and the Boos cringed at the sheer sight they were witnessing. Tubba went back to his castle. Once the coast was clear, everyone reappeared back.

"Stanley!" the other Boo shouted. "Oh the horror! Who can stop this madness?" A foot stomped on the ground, grabbing everyone's attention. It was Ed with a serious, but determined, face.

"That Bippie Blooba has eaten his last ghost meal!" Ed proclaimed as his voice rang across the village. "In this catastrophic hour, everyone starts to lose hope, but you can't give up hope! Hope is within your grasp! As long there's even the slightest hope, he shall be brought down to justice! Fear is your enemy; hope is your god of victory!" Everyone, even the Eds and Bow, was amazed by Ed's speech. Ed took out his hammer and raised it to the air. The sunlight sparkled his grey hammer.

"Today is the day!" he continued. "Today...he shall fall before my might!" Ed, heroically, charged straight to Tubba Blubba's castle. The team ran with Ed. Along the way, Ed slammed all of the Hyper Clefts and Hyper Goombas out of his way in one fatal blow. The team did not fight at all, but they grabbed some items such as another Repel Gel. Ed kept on running until he splatted in front of a huge door.

When the others came by, they were at top of Gusty Gulch and in front of Tubba Blubba's castle. It looked like a castle that was three stories tall (by Tubba's scale) and was ready to fall apart. Bow checked up on Ed's condition.

"Are you okay?" Bow asked, still amazed by Ed's speech.

"What happened?" he answered. "I feel funny. I forgot what I just said." Everyone sweat dropped.

"Oh Ed..." Double D muttered. Now that they were in front of the castle, it took everyone to open the door and enter inside a giant castle.

* * *

**Original: Bootler did not faint in the game.**

**Stats: Level 6**

**Mario: 20 HP/10 FP/12 BP  
Badge Points left: 1  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2), Damage Dodge(3), Spike Shield(2), Multibounce(1), Power Rush(1).**

**Ed: 15 HP/20 FP/9 BP  
Badge Points left: 4  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2), Shrink Stomp(1), Power Smash(1).  
**

**Double D: 20 HP/15 FP/9 BP  
Badge Points left: 2  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1),**** Zap Tap(4).**

**Eddy: 10 HP/15 FP/15 BP  
Badge Points left: 0  
Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(1), Money Money(7).**


	23. The Invincible Tubba Blubba's Castle

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy. They all belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

Chapter 22: The "Invincible" Tubba Blubba's Castle

**Tubba Blubba's Castle**

In this first room the door on the right was locked, however the one on the left is not. The room was guarded by four Sentinels that looked like a UFO. They already saw the intruders, preparing to take them away.

"Do something, Hero!" Eddy commanded, throwing Ed to them. Ed got up and saw a ray of beam lifting Ed. However, Ed's weight could not be lifted so easily.

"Cool!" Ed said in amazement. "Hey guys! This is just the movie where I'll be prepared to be dissect by the aliens from beyond!"

"If you're dissected," Bow shouted across, "you'll die, and I'll never forgive you!" While the Sentinel was having a hard time picking Ed, it took ten seconds for Ed to realize it.

"Ahh! I don't wanna die! I have a happy place! Happy place! Happy place!" Ed ran around the room, along with the Sentinels. However, the Sentinels would collide to another while the Sentinel is in a fixed position to Ed. Meanwhile, the team went to the door on their left. Soon, all the Sentinels fell to the ground and were unable to operate.

"Come on, Ed!" Kooper shouted across. Ed followed behind shorty. It was a long, giant hallway. A green, burly creature called Clubba was sleeping near the door. He was carrying a black spiked mace.

"I've got this one," Bombette whispered quietly, sparking up her fuse. Before the Clubba realized it, Bombette exploded the Clubba away. They went inside the room and saw a giant table with a purple shoe badge. Double D ordered Parakarry to retrieve it.

"It's a D-Down Jump Badge," Goombario pointed out. "It's like Mario's D-Down Pound, except this is for jumping." Unfortunately Mario could not equip it due to having one Badge Point at this moment. Everyone decided to give the badge to Ed. The gang walked down the hallway and engaged more Clubbas to battle.

"Ed!" Bow called. "I order you to get rid of them!"

"Your wish is my command!" Ed droned, charging forward. The first Clubba made a vertical strike with his spiked mace, but Ed deflected the blow. Ed tapped his Shrink Stomp badge and jumped towards the Clubba. When the enemy shrank, Bow immediately picked him up.

"This is what I'm going to do to Tubba!" Bow threw the miniature Clubba to the wall. Meanwhile, Kooper Power Shell all the Clubbas away while Goombario charged up his strength and finished off the last Clubba. There was a door on their right, and they obtained a Star Piece after finishing off another Clubba. More Clubbas were patrolling in this room with a giant table. Double D activated his Stop Watch and threw it to the center of the room. A chime echoed throughout the room as every Clubba froze in time. It was a pretty easy battle for them, thanks to Double D.

The team stepped down the stairs to the sub-level first floor. Although it was a dead end, Mario Spin Jumped down to a wooden panel. The room itself was dark because their only light source was the hole Mario made. Double D and Parakarry took out their flashlight and examined the room. There were cobwebs on the corners but no spiders, much to the disappointment to Double D. Mario opened up a chest and took out a castle key. Double D's flashlight shined around until he spotted a peasant Boo.

"No! No!" it cried in fear. "Don't eat me!"

"Relax!" Bow tried to calm him. "We're not Tubba Bluuba." The Boo opened up his eyes and saw Bow.

"L-Lady Bow? And Mario? Oh thank goodness it's you two. I came here to find his weak point."

"Did you find anything? Anything at all?"

"There is one. At the highest floor where he sleeps, there's an important item in his room. If you use that key, I'm sure you'll find his room eventually."

"Thanks for the info."

"But remember, Lady Bow, Tubba Blubba is invincible. If you all encounter him, I repeat, do not fight him until you find his vulnerability. It doesn't matter if you have a powerful team. You'll never even scratch him." After receiving all the necessary information, the team went out the door. On their way out, a Blue Star Kid was on their right.

"It's a Blue Star Kid!" Parakarry exclaimed, freeing him out of its block. The Blue Star Kid went inside Parakarry.

"What are those things?" Bow asked the team.

"These guys can level up the partners," Mario answered in a simplest answer.

"I guess that's fine by me. I'm still powerful enough to take down Tubba!"

"Feeling better, Parakarry?" Double D asked.

"Yeah...but...My move is called Air Lift, which carries my foes out of battle."

"...That's a stupid move," Eddy stated. The team climbed up the stairs and saw another Sentinel. Too bad the trick Ed pulled off will not work without another Sentinel. Everyone started to stare at Bow.

"If you think I can make all of you transparent, you're dead wrong," Bow scoffed. "It takes a lot of energy for the whole team. One person is my limit."

"I've got an idea," Eddy said, talking to everyone about the plan. Once the meeting was done, Ed marched forward out of the opening. The Sentinel lowered itself down and prepared to take Ed. "Now everyone!" Mario, Goombario, Kooper, and Parakarry jumped to the Sentinel. They beat the Sentinel until it fell down the ground. When they got off, Bombette finished it off with an explosion to make it permanent. Everyone climbed up the stairs and backtracked to the first room. Mario unlocked the door and they resumed on. More Clubbas were blocking their path again.

"How many of them are there in this stupid castle?" Eddy whined.

"This is getting old," Mario muttered with Goombario on his hammer. "Ario's Attack!" Mario flung Goombario into the air and uppercut the first Clubba. Goombario landed down on the Clubba. Mario jumped up and finished him off with a downward strike. The Clubba flew to the second Clubba.

"Go Bombette!" Eddy ordered. Bombette's fuse lit up in an orange color. "Get back everyone!" Bombette ran to the center where all the Clubbas were. She released her gigantic explosion as all the Clubbas flew everywhere by her power. Bombette was the only one standing in the hallway.

"And that, everyone, is called a Power Bomb," Bombette bowed. Everyone clapped and cheered for Bombette while Eddy wiped out his tears. Everyone climbed up to the second floor and walked through the bridge in the first room. In this hallway, a Clubba was sleeping next to the wall. Bombette wanted to attack, but Bow interfered.

"I'll handle this one," Bow said. Bombette let her go. Bow floated to the Clubba without making a sound and slap him eight times until he was out cold.

"Now I'm afraid to get slap by her," Eddy whispered to Bombette. Bombette nervously laughed. Along the way, a Sentinel saw them and managed to pick up Double D.

"Double D!" everyone yelled. Double D struggled, but remember his Zap Tap badge. He tapped it and waits to make contact. When the Sentinel finally grabbed Double D, he was zapped with electricity. Once he was free from its grip and tapped his badge again, Parakarry rescued Double D.

'"Thank you, Parakarry," Double D thanked.

"No problem," Parakarry said. On the door to their right was a room filled with spikes on the floor. A chest was located at the far corner. Parakarry flew across and obtained a castle key.

"This is easy with Parakarry around," Goombario stated.

"Or you could've used me instead," Bow added. "I can fly, you know, since I'm a Boo."

"Ghost," Ed corrected. Bow sighed.

"Oh Ed..." After entering through another room, they were standing on the second floor where they saw a giant table. A Clubba was sleeping in front of a locked door.

"These Clubbas are doing a poor job of guarding," Double D stated. Mario, Ed, and Eddy took out their hammers and struck down the sleepy Clubba. Meanwhile, they noticed a grandfather clock that looked highly suspicious. Mario pushed the grandfather clock and discovered a secret room. There was a bed and a two drawers by Tubba's scale of course.

"I wonder who lives here besides Tubba?" Kooper asked.

"Maybe it's his mom," Bombette answered.

"Or maybe his father!" Ed stated. No one did not want to say anything.

"Maybe we shouldn't look deep into this," Mario broke the silence. Everyone collected coins and a Mega Rush Badge. Goombario explained the badge can increase the person's strength times four when he is in peril. Ed, once again, takes the badge for himself. Everyone went out of the room and unlocked the door. A staircase finally led them to the highest floor. When they opened the door halfway, they suddenly stopped to see Tubba Blubba at the far end of the hallway.

"Mmm?" Tubba sniffed around. "What's this? I smell something...fishy." He starts to walk toward them slowly.

"Not good!" Mario muttered very loudly. "He's coming here!"

"There's nowhere to hide!" Goombario muttered too.

"I'm sorry I can't make you all invisible," Bow whispered sadly. Tubba was coming closer with every thundering step.

"I'll distract him," Double D stated. Ed and Eddy looked at Double D as if he were crazy.

"Y-you're not serious, are you?" Eddy asked in a panic. "You're a pacifist for crying out loud!"

"Don't do it, Double D!" Ed begged. "He's invincible! We've still haven't found his weak point!"

"And all of you are going to find it without me," Double D protested back, clasping Ed and Eddy's shoulder. "I know...it's not me, but this adventure and your speech has changed me. Let me give my hope to you, Ed." Ed wailed in tears while hugging Double D, ignoring the fact Tubba was halfway to their position. Eddy was on the verge of tears, but he would never show them.

"You're not doing this alone," Parakarry said. Double D looked at him. "I'll stand by your side until the very end. That's what partners are for." Double D smiled.

"Thank you, Parakarry." With Tubba one-quarter away closer, Mario and Goombario used their Repel Gel while Eddy and Bombette did theirs too. The leftovers from both items are applied to Kooper as well. Bow was ready to turn Ed invisible. Double D and Parakarry stood in front of the almost closed-door. "Remember, Parakarry. We have to distract Tubba as long as possible."

"Right." Tubba was about to open the door.

"Now!" Everyone who turned invisible ran through the hallway as fast as they could. Tubba only saw Double D and Parakarry left.

"Wha?" Tubba asked. "You're not Boos! You're intruding my castle!" The rest of the team finally made it to the other side while their invisibility wear down. However, the door had a lock attached so they took the door on their left and saw six Clubbas sleeping in the room. A key was at the other side of the room. Bow floated forward and got the key. Suddenly, a shocking force made every Clubba wake up.

"I'll save you!" Ed shouted. He clasped his hands. "Lullaby!" Mamar appeared above Ed; she sang her lullaby to all the Clubbas. Every one of them went back to sleep. After exiting the room, they could hear Double D's fight from the other side. Bow unlocked the door and everyone made a run for it. They healed themselves with the Heart Block as well. The team ran through a bridge and finally entered inside Tubba's bedroom.

"We're here," Mario panted.

"We can't waste time!" Kooper shouted. "We've got to find it before Tubba comes." Everyone went to the other side of the room and saw a treasure chest. Before they could open it, the sound of a door unlocking was heard.

"Everyone! Hide!" Bow whispered loudly. Everyone hid behind the bed. Tubba Blubba came in shortly.

"I might be in trouble," Tubba worried. "The Star Spirit ran away and I just fought against a Paratroopa and a kid with a sock on his head. I'm sure I don't want to see Lord Bowser. After all, he did made me invincible...but he can turn me back to normal!" He walked toward his bed, unaware of the team. "Time for some beauty sleep." Tubba burped out something out of his mouth and went to sleep. The object floated down to Ed's head. Ed took the object from his head and everyone around gasped silently.

It was Double D's hat.

* * *

**Original: Sentinels did not used a ray beam to pick up Mario.**

**Stats: Level 6**

**Mario: 20 HP/10 FP/12 BP  
Badge Points left: 1  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2), Damage Dodge(3), Spike Shield(2), Multibounce(1), Power Rush(1).**

**Ed: 15 HP/20 FP/9 BP  
Badge Points left: 1  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2), Shrink Stomp(1), Power Smash(1), D-Down Jump(2), Mega Rush(1).  
**

**Double D: 20 HP/15 FP/9 BP  
Badge Points left: 2  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1),**** Zap Tap(4).**

**Eddy: 10 HP/15 FP/15 BP  
Badge Points left: 0  
Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(1), Money Money(7).**


	24. Assault! Tubba Blubba!

**************Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy. They all belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

Chapter 23: Assault! Tubba Blubba!

"Double D..." was all Ed could say, grasping all that was left of Double D. Kooper and Bow closed their eyes, having a moment of silence. Eddy was on the verge of going berserk to Tubba, but Bombette stopped him from going any further. Mario and Goombario were furious to see their friend inside of a monster's stomach.

"This thing better be his weak point!" Mario growled quietly, kicking the chest open. A yellow key with a red band jumped out of its chest.

"Hi there! I'm Yakkey," it greeted loudly. "I'm a faithful and chatty follower of Master Tubba Blubba! I guard his most important values." Everyone dropped their negative faces to horror. "Wait...You don't look like Tubba Blubba! That means you've come here to steal me and unlock the door to Windy Mill near Forever Forest! And you want to find Tubba Blubba's true weakness, right?"

"Uh..." everyone droned.

"No?" Bow answered timidly.

"...You're a terrible liar," Yakkey stated. "Help! Master Tubba Blubba! Thieves!" His shouting caused Tubba to wake up from his nap.

"Wha...What's all the noise?" Tubba drowsed. "Five more minutes, Mom..."

"Run everybody! Run for your lives!" Ed shouted, grabbing Yakkey into his jacket pocket. The team's only objective was to escape from Tubba Blubba. After they reached the bridge, Tubba Blubba came in next.

"Stop! Thief!" Tubba shouted. Tubba jumped on the bridge, which made the whole bridge fall apart. Everyone managed to land on the second bridge, but Tubba was coming in fast. Everyone did not want to look back to see him; they had to keep running no matter what. The team finally made it to the first floor and was ready to leave the castle. Meanwhile, a small group of six Boos were in front of the entrance.

"We're finally here!" the leader announced. "Are you ready, everyone? We must do everything we can to save Lady Bow! We cannot hesitate!" The team fell forward from the entrance.

"Tubba Blubba is coming!" Bow shouted. The Boos looked behind them and saw a furious Tubba Blubba. Five Boos went to seal the door shut.

"He's here? Behind that door? Oh the horror!"

"Enough talking! We've found Tubba's weak point!"

"F-for real?"

"Yes! We're going to the Windy Mill and expose his weakness!" One of Tubba's hands burst through the door, grabbed a Boo, and ate him. The leader took his place.

"We'll hold off Tubba from here. You must go, Lady Bow!"

"No! You can't! He'll eat you all!"

"We're staying here too!" Eddy interfered. Eddy and Bombette got in their battle stance. "I don't care if he is invincible! That monster ate one of my bestest friends in the whole world! Bombette and I are going to stall him as well!"

"Eddy!" Ed cried. "No!"

"Don't stop me, Ed! Double D helped us get that stupid key. If you don't all go, Double D's and Parakarry's sacrifice were all in vain!" Mario and Ed had no choice but to run. The rest of the team, minus Eddy and Bombette, ran away from the castle. Tubba Blubba burst through the whole door and roared through Gusty Gulch.

"I'm ready, Eddy!" Bombette growled, sparking up her fuse.

"Attack!" All the Boos, Eddy, and Bombette charged against Tubba Blubba. Meanwhile, Mario, Goombario, Ed, Kooper, and Bow ran across the wasteland. They ignored everything and focused on the Windy Mill. Once they reached their destination, Ed pulled out Yakkey who looked dirty.

"I'll never let you open the door!" Yakkey yelled, struggling from Ed's grip. "You need to wash that filthy jacket, by the way!"

"This key has a mind of its own!" Ed screamed.

"That's because it does!" Bow said. Ed finally forced Yakkey to open the door and threw him away. Inside, there was a well with a wooden panel blocking the well. Mario broke through the panel and landed inside of the well. Everyone went through the door and fought all the Hyper Goombas.

"No entry allowed," Kooper read the sign.

"Yeah right," Bow scoffed. They ignored the sign and saw a second sign.

"Really! No entry allowed!"

"Double yeah right!" They ignored it again and saw a third sign.

"Absolutely! No entry allowed!"

"Triple yeah right!" Finally, they went through the hallway and ran to a dead end room. They finally found Tubba's weak point which was a big red heart with a face.

"Who are you all?" it asked surprisingly.

"This...This is Tubba's weak point?" Mario asked doubtfully.

"Then that means he's the one controlling Tubba," Bow deduced.

"You...Did someone tell you I'm the secret strength of Tubba Blubba?"

"Well..."

"I can't let any of you now that you know my secret! Sorry, but here we go!" Mario activated his Power Jump badge and jumped to Tubba's heart; Goombario Headbonk the heart as well. Ed tapped his Hammer Throw badge and threw it to the heart.

"Grr!" it growled. "Now...you've made me mad! Get ready for my ultimate attack!" The heart started to charge up incredible amount of power. His whole body glowed in a rainbow-like state.

"Ed! Kooper!" Bow called. "I'm going to make you two transparent!"

"Can you do it?" Kooper asked, being uncertain.

"I'll try to." Bow touched Ed and Kooper's shoulder and they all became transparent successfully. Meanwhile, the heart unleashed its attack. Hundreds of tiny hearts, that resembled Tubba Blubba's heart, attacked Mario and Goombario violently. This power made Goombario unconscious while Mario was on his knees. His Power Rush badge began to pulse with white light. Team Ed reappeared after the attack.

"Hey you! Lady ghost!" it called Bow. "You look quite tasty! After this battle, let me eat you up!"

"Why you!" Bow growled, clenching her fists. "That's it! Ed! Kooper! Let's give him a heart attack!" Kooper went inside his shell.

"Power Ed Shot!" Ed shouted, slamming Kooper to the heart. Mario lifted himself up and activated his Power Jump badge. With the combination of Power Rush and Power Jump, Mario inflicted major damage to it.

"Let's give it our all, Ed!" Bow cried. Bow started to hug around Ed's neck.

"Ghost Ed!" he yelled out his new unison move. Ed and Bow became invisible. While the heart was scanning the room, he got hit from his left. He turned to his left, but got hit from behind. In reality, Ed kept on slamming the heart from every direction. It was useless to fight back if the heart could not see and touch Ed.

"I can't take it anymore!" the heart cried in pain. The heart jumped out of its nest and ran out of the room. Ed and Bow emerged back later.

"Gwaah ha ha ha!" Bow cackled. "We sure showed him, but we can't rest yet!" Goombario finally regained his conscious and ate a Super Mushroom. The team chased after the heart back to the front entrance of the Windy Mill. However, Tubba Blubba was already there.

"It's time to reunite!" the heart screamed. The heart jumped up as Tubba swallowed his heart.

"Now I'm feeling good!" Tubba proudly announced. "With my heart and body reunite, there's no way to beat me!"

"He's already here?" Kooper asked in disbelief. "Then...Oh no..."

"What have you done with my friend?" Ed shouted to Tubba.

"That short yellow guy? I ate everyone in my path!" The team gasped. Now their friends and Bow's clan were inside of the monster.

"That's it! I'm going to make sure you spit out every living being out of your stomach!" Bow began to hug Ed. "Ghost Ed!" They became invisible and assaulted Tubba in every direction. Surprisingly, Tubba fell down in four hits.

"I guess he's not invincible after swallowing back his heart," Goombario stated. Ed and Bow reappeared back after that.

"No...No!" Tubba whimpered. "With my heart and body unite, I'm not invincible...I give up! I'll spit out everything I ate!" Tubba coughed up all the peasant Boos, white Boos, Eddy, Bombette, Parakarry and Double D. He also spitout four Star Kids.

"I've been violated..." Double D moaned while wearing Parakarry's hat for unknown reasons.

"Yuck..." Eddy said in disgust.

"I'm actually a really sensitive guy trapped in a huge body!" Tubba cried in tears. "I don't wanna be invincible if I have to fight guys like you!" Tubba ran away to Forever Forest.

Mario increased his Badge Points power; Ed wanted three Badge Points. Double needed three Badge Points; Eddy, finally, increased his vitality.

All the Boos cheered for the team, but they cheered Ed and Bow the most.

"The nightmare is over!" Ed announced. "All the ghosts are safe!"

"Everyone!" Bow called, making everyone quiet. "I am glad to see you all return from Tubba Blubba. But now, let's not scare Tubba Blubba anymore." All the Boos agreed without hesitation, but the team had other thoughts.

"You mean..." Eddy began. "This whole incident started because of all of you?"

"In general...yes. We used to love scaring him day and night because he was a coward, but scaring other people is in our blood." All the Boos agreed to one another. "Besides, this adventure was the most exciting moment it ever happened to me; it's amazing! I think I'd better experience some more of the outside world." All the Boos gasped.

"Don't leave us!"

"Heart attack! Heart attack!"

"You can't go! I must see your beauty every day to live!"

"I'll commit suicide if you leave us!"

"QUIET EVERYONE!" Bow screamed with her scary expression, showing off her fangs. "Don't worry! I'll be back sooner than you'll expect. I want to make sure everything is as normal as it should be when I come back!" She floated in front of Ed. "Besides, I'll have more fun with Lumpy here. Is that okay?" Ed nodded in agreement.

"You can come with us, Bow," Ed answered. Bow blinked her eyes. Ed finally called her name; she smiled.

"You've made the right choice, Ed. As promise, I'll give you the Star Spirit. Bootler! Bring the Star Spirit to Ed!" Bootle appeared before them. A ball of light floated above Ed's head. It exploded as it transformed into a card of Skolar.

"I...have...the power!" Ed proclaimed loudly, grabbing the card and releasing Skolar.

* * *

**Peach/Bowser's Castle**

Peach and Twink wandered around their room in silent, until Twink broke the silence.

"I wondered if they defeated Tubba Blubba..."

"I hope they did. I wish I could do something rather than being cooped up in my room."

"We can, actually. Let's eavesdrop again like last time." Peach and Twink used the secret passage and headed over to the same room where Bowser kept his diary. However, they were going in for a surprise.

"No! No! No!" Bowser screamed in anger. "Are you telling the truth, Kammy? A 100%?"

"Your...Wretchedness," Kammy addressed and gulped. "I keep trying to tell you: Tubba Blubba...was defeated by Mario...and the Eds." The platform started to rotate Peach and Twink in.

"That is very strange...because I thought he was invincible! How can you beat the invincible?" Bowser stomped his foot to the floor repeatedly in frustration. "Stupid Mario! Stupid kids! There's got to be a way to stop them before they get the fourth Star Spirit."

"Your Grumpiness, we have better form another plan. Mario and the Eds will most likely go to Shy Guy's Toy Box next."

"You're right. If only we can find a weak point. Any weak point!" Bowser began to pondered. To his surprise, when he turned around, Peach was right in front of him. "Huh? Gaaah! Peach? How did she get here? What's wrong with my guards?"

"Shall I call the guards to escort the princess?" Bowser was about to say something until he had a better plan.

"...No. Wait a second. This is actually good timing, my mischievous princess."

"And what do you mean by that?" Peach asked sternly.

"We were just talking about finding Mario's weak point. You and Mario have been very close, so I demand an answer! What does Mario hate the most?" Peach started to sweat bullets.

_"Uh-oh," _Peach thought nervously. _"I can't expose Mario's vulnerability." _Peach suddenly came up a brilliant plan. _"Maybe I can...twist it around."_

"Give us your answer!" Bowser roared impatiently.

"D-don't give him M-Mushrooms!" Peach stammered in a fake tone. "I remembered that he got sick after eating a Mushroom for one week!" Twink, who was hiding behind the curtains, snickered.

"Ah ha! So the plot thickens! Is there another thing that fills him with dread?"

"Anything but lightning! Mario...has e-electrophobia ever since he was a baby!"

"A Thunder Rage? Excellent, my lovely Peach." Peach almost started to gag. "Is this one more thing that Mario is scared of?"

"A Super Soda was the worst drink he has ever had! He swore to never drink that horrible soda again for the rest of his life."

"Great! Great! Thank you for your generosity, Peach! With these three items, Mario will fail for sure! Without Mario, the Eds will fall with him for sure! Kammy, go to Shy Guy's Toy Box and set up these items." Kammy eyed suspiciously to Peach.

"I'm not sure if we can trust her...but I'll do as you say," Kammy replied.

"My tactics are brilliant! 100% foolproof! Kammy, call the guards and take Peach to her room." Kammy called out two guards. The guards lift up Peach again. While Peach was taking away, Twink heard all the information he needed and escaped from the castle.

* * *

**Original: It is unknown where the captured Boos were after Tubba released them.**

**Stats: Level 7**

**Mario: 20 HP/15 FP up/12 BP  
Badge Points left: 1  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2), Damage Dodge(3), Spike Shield(2), Multibounce(1), Power Rush(1).**

**Ed: 15 HP/20 FP/12 BP up  
Badge Points left: 4  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2), Shrink Stomp(1), Power Smash(1), D-Down Jump(2), Mega Rush(1).  
**

**Double D: 20 HP/15 FP/12 BP up  
Badge Points left: 5  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1),**** Zap Tap(4).**

**Eddy: 15 HP up/15 FP/15 BP  
Badge Points left: 0  
Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(1), Money Money(7).**


	25. The Return of Jr Troopa! Part 2

******************Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy nor make profit out of them. Mario belongs to Nintendo; Danny Antonucci owns Ed, Edd n Eddy. I have my own original work in this story while it is for entertainment purpose only.**

* * *

Chapter 24: The Return of Jr Troopa! Part 2

******Gusty Gulch-**Windy Mill 

Skolar appeared in front of the team after Ed released him.

"Hello again, everyone," Skolar greeted. "All of you have displayed the impossible and freed me. Thank you so much. I shall grant you four the power to control the stars." Mario, Ed, Double D, and Eddy received a new power from Skolar. "This power is called Star Storm. The heavens shall rain down shooting stars to your enemies."

"Cool!" some of the team members awed. Skolar began to frown.

"I have a bit of bad news. Unfortunately, Bowser's life force seems to be getting stronger all the time. As long the Star Rod is in his possession, he will gain more power. I implore you all to stop Bowser at all cost before it is too late."

"We shall carry our duty," Double D replied. Everyone else agreed with him.

"It is time for me to return back to Star Haven. But...don't leak out the part where I got lost in Forever Forest. Deal?"

"Shush everyone!" Ed shushed his team, putting his finger on his lip.

"May the stars guide you to destiny, my friends." Skolar propelled up to the sky, leaving behind star bits. The team resorted the situation in Boo's Mansion. Once all the Boos were satisfied for Bow's departure (it took an hour to do this), it was time for the team to return to Toad Town. Along the way inside Forever Forest, they heard a familiar cry of help.

"Ahh! Bugs! Get 'em off me!"

"Uh-oh..." Mario began. Ed and Eddy knew this too well. Jr. Troopa came out of the bushes and noticed the team.

"Oh! Mario! I'm so glad to see-I mean...Ah ha! Mario! Boy, are you unlucky to run into me again!"

"D-did you followed us in here?"

"What ever gave you that idea?"

"Who is this child?" Bow asked. "What a dirty little urchin."

Everyone in the team said, "Ooh."

"I am not an urchin!"

"That's Jr. Troopa," Mario answered. "He's been stalking us since the time in Goombario's village."

"You darn right you are!"

"Acting so confidently?" Goombario joked. "A few seconds ago, you were crying about bugs."

"S-shut up!"

"A lone child should never be in this place," Double D acted like a guardian.

"Shut up! Don't treat me like a child! I'm your worst nightmare! Here comes the pain!" Jr. Troopa started to grow wings on his back. He lifted himself into the air and flapped around. "I've grown much stronger since our previous battle. Let's see if you can all beat me!" Jr. Troopa gave a swooping kick to Mario, who grunted in pain.

"He has gotten stronger," Mario muttered, gritting his teeth. Ed tapped his Shrink Stomp badge and jumped to Jr. Troopa. However, the attack was not a success. Parakarry used his Shell Shot and dealt major damage to him. Jr. Troopa decided to attack the weakest member: Double D. Before he made contact, Double D activated his Zap Tap badge. Although Double D received some damage, Jr. also takes damage as well. While he was paralyzed on the ground, all the partners unleashed their attacks on him. Jr. Troopa managed to escape, but he was badly injured.

"Man...I didn't get to fight..." Eddy mumbled to himself.

"Darn it! Darn it! Darn it!" Jr. Troopa whined loudly. "I will take my revenge! You'll see! You'll all see!" Jr. Troopa ran away from the team, but the team chase after him. Thanks to the magic of Forever Forest, everyone made it out of the forest quicker than they expected. "Finally, I'm out of that forest. I could kiss the ground!"

Jr. Troopa started to kiss the ground three times. The team, still unseen, could not help but snickered behind the scene. He soon ran out of view after that. Everyone finally made it back to Toad Town. After Mario gave his Magical Seed to Minh T. (Eddy complained these useless seeds for the third time), the team headed back to Mario's home.

* * *

**Mario's home**

Chompy was sleeping inside his newly built doghouse; Luigi was snoring while sleeping on his chair. When Luigi woke up, he saw Bow right in front of his face.

"Boo," Bow stated. Luigi yelped in fright and went inside the doghouse. Some of the team members were laughing very hard.

"It's a nightmare come true!" Luigi screamed, which woke up Chompy. "Mario! Why do you have a Boo tagging you along?"

"Bow helped us while we were away. We could have lost if it weren't for her," Mario responded truthfully. Luigi ran straight to Mario and grabbed his shoulder.

"Have you lost your mind, Bro? These Boos scare people like me!" Luigi hid behind Mario, showing a part of his head in this angle. "They lurk in the dark, and when you think the Boo was the last of your worries, they appeared right in front of you!"

"Just like what happened a few seconds ago, only it's daylight?" Goombario asked.

"Exactly!"

"Well, you're going to have to get use to me," Bow interfered, examining her hands. "However...I might have to scare you every night on a daily basis. Is that okay for you, Mr. Green?" Luigi fainted after that. Mario nervously laughed while he had to carry Luigi back to his bed.

"Well, let's take a break everyone," Mario announced. "We deserve this after all this hard work." Everyone warped back to Toad Town.

* * *

**Original: Something was supposed to happen after Mario return to Toad Town.**

**Stats: Level 7**

**Mario: 20 HP/15 FP/12 BP  
Badge Points left: 1  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2), Damage Dodge(3), Spike Shield(2), Multibounce(1), Power Rush(1).**

**Ed: 15 HP/20 FP/12 BP  
Badge Points left: 4  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2), Shrink Stomp(1), Power Smash(1), D-Down Jump(2), Mega Rush(1).  
**

**Double D: 20 HP/15 FP/12 BP  
Badge Points left: 5  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1),**** Zap Tap(4).**

**Eddy: 15 HP/15 FP/15 BP  
Badge Points left: 0  
Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(1), Money Money(7).**

**A/N: A little note about "Level up." When Mario and the Eds started their journey(Chapter 4-5), they actually started at Level 0.**


	26. Break 3

**********************Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy. They all belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

Chapter 25: Break 3

"What do you guys want to do together this time?" Mario asked the team. Instead of separating from each other like the last two breaks, they decided to hang out together.

"Oh! Oh!" Ed called. "I know where to go. Follow Ed!" Ed took the lead while everyone else followed behind Ed.

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

"A sewer?" Double D exasperated. "Of all the places to relax, you chose a smelly, sticky sewer?" Ed turned around to face the team.

"Is that a problem?" Ed asked.

"Yes!" almost everyone answered, pinching their nose. Most of them groaned of Ed's stupidity.

"Typical Ed..." Eddy muttered.

"Is this where you go every time we take a break from the Star Spirits?" Goombario asked.

"Well...Yes," Kooper admitted. "The scary thought is that I'm already used to this place."

"Someone like me shouldn't be in this place," Bow stated. Everyone explored inside the sewers. After fighting Gloombas and Spiky Gloombas, they reached the area before Ed and Kooper obtained the Power Smash badge. There was a new entrance way where Ed and Kooper did not go through before. Everyone hopped forward to the platforms and went inside. In this room, there were platforms rising up to the ceiling. While everyone rode the platform, Parakarry found a Star Piece at the far end. Once the team reached the ceiling, there was actually a secret passage. The team explored in this hidden area until they found a hole. Everyone drop down in the hole and saw a Blue Star Kid.

"It looks like this wasn't a waste of time," Parakarry stated. Everyone else agreed with him.

"Maybe it was Ed's instinct to bring Bow here," Kooper added. Bow freed the Blue Star Kid as it entered inside Bow.

"Gwah ha ha ha!" Bow cackled. "With my new move, Spook, I can scare everyone from the face of this planet!" Some of the team members cringed at that thought.

"I-I don't want to think about it," Goombario stammered.

"Me neither!" Parakarry stammered too.

"Let's just get out of here already!" Eddy announced. Everyone used the pipe to warp out of the room. The team navigated back to the outside world.

"Sweet...Sweet oxygen," Double D breathed in relief.

"So now what do we do?" Eddy asked. While everyone pondered at that thought, their stomachs began to growl.

"Oh dear..."

"Ed is hungry," Ed stated, touching his tummy.

"All we ate was our rations and Luigi's meal," Goombario said. "Maybe we should spend our time in a restaurant."

"Good idea!" Bombette agreed. "Let's try that restaurant across from here." Bombette pointed to a fancy restaurant. The team went inside and saw it was even more fabulous than the outside. Customers ate peacefully while chatting their friends; most of them were Toads.

"Remember everyone: Be on your best behavior," Double D addressed to the team.

"What are you, my mom?" Eddy asked. Double D ignored Eddy, however. The group walked forward to the front desk. Double D counted all the members before speaking up.

"Table for nine, please."

"Of course," the Toad manager said. "Let me take you all to a nice table." The Toad led all nine to the second floor where the tables were larger than the first floor. Their table was a couch shaped in a "U". The order from the left was Mario, Goombario, Eddy, Bombette, Kooper, Parakarry, Bow, Ed, and Double D. "Here are your menus, everyone. I'll be back shortly for your reply."

The Toad gave everyone each individual menus and departed. Everyone examined their menus for a drink first before deciding their meals. Once they were ready for both, the same Toad came back.

"How are you all today?" the Toad asked in a polite manner.

"We're doing pretty good," Mario replied. "I'll have the usual Super Soda."

"I want the Goomba Juice," Goombario ordered.

"Same with Mario," Eddy said. "Super Soda."

"Fresh Juice," Bombette ordered.

"Parakarry and I will have Koopa Teas," Kooper added. Everyone waited for Bow's order.

"Hmm...I can't decide," Bow said in confusion while Eddy tapped the table impatiently. "There's so many things I haven't seen in Forever Forest. Should I try this one or the other one? Mayber this is a suitable drink for me, but-"

"Just pick a drink!" Eddy shouted across rudely. "Any drink!"

Bow frowned to Eddy. "I'll try...Fresh Juice."

"Me too please!" Ed waved.

"Just regular water for me," Double D stated.

"How lame..." Eddy stated too. The Toad wrote all the drinks.

"All right," the Toad began. "Now that I have the drinks, what about your main meal for today?"

"Spaghetti," Mario answered. "Lots of sauces and spaghetti noodles."

"Nutty Cake," Goombario said, folding his menu down.

"Omelette Meal," Eddy responded. "Make sure the eggs are high quality eggs or else."

"Ignore that last sentence. The Fruit Parfait, please," Bombette ordered.

"I'll take the Koopasta," Kooper said.

"Obvious..." Eddy muttered. Kooper eyed on Eddy.

"Quit stating things like that! Koopasta is my favorite meal."

"I'll take the lunch's special meal," Parakarry began. "Meteor Meal."

"This time," Bow looked at Eddy, "I know what to order. I'll order a Heartful Cake."

"Kaets Soorhs," Ed answered, which made everyone confused, especially the Toad. Double D noticed something off about Ed.

"Excuse me, Ed, but I believe you have your menu in reverse," Double D helped Ed inverted the menu.

"Oh! Thanks, Double D. Shroom Steak."

"And, finally, I'll order a Healthy Salad."

"Nice choices, everyone," the toad wrote all their orders. "We'll have you orders ready in 20 minutes."

"20 minutes?" Eddy whined. "That's too long! I'm so hungry I could eat this table!"

"Well, we've never had this many people before in a long time. We'll make sure to finish your meals before you know it." The Toad headed back, leaving the team to sit back and wait patiently.

"This reminds me of that restaurant scam, Eddy," Double D stated. Eddy blinked first until he remembered.

"Oh yeah!" Eddy remembered. "That scam would've worked if Ed didn't become a real turkey."

"I thought the order was Ed Turkey," Ed protested.

"Like I said before Ed," Double D began. "you were suppose to use a real turkey."

"You were a turkey?" Bow asked Ed doubtfully.

"I wanna listen to the Ed's life," Goombario suggested. Everyone listened closely to Double D. Double D cleared his throat first.

"In the past," Double D began. "we'd used a restaurant scam one time. Eddy was the manager, Ed was the chef and I was their waiter."

"Ed was the chef?" Parakarry asked. "Out of the three of you, it was Ed?"

"Why didn't you just let Ed be the waiter?" Mario asked. Double D and Eddy pondered for a moment.

"Oh dear..." Double D mumbled.

"I think that scam would've worked if Double D was the chef," Eddy mumbled.

"So how did Ed became a turkey?" Bombette asked.

"One of our suckers-I mean customers ordered a Ed Turkey Al-a-King. Ed thought he was supposed to the turkey and ended up scaring everyone!" Everyone, except the Eds, snickered.

"You three are very interesting," Bow laughed. "Anything else to share with us?"

"I know!" Ed shouted. "Remember that time where I became a monster?"

"It was fun for you; fun for me, but the horror of everyone at the end," Eddy replied sternly.

"I can still remember those images," Double D closed his eyes. "Ed's terrifying actions, the kids stuck on Ed's wall with greasy Chunky Puffs, and hiding underneath Eddy's bed."

"You guys hid underneath Eddy's bed?" Goombario laughed. The team, minus Eds, laughed out loud again. After their conversion ended, the Toad brought back their meals.

"That was quick," Eddy remarked. The Toad smiled.

"See?" he asked. "I told you we would be back. Here are your meals everyone."

Mario's Spaghetti, obviously, was a composition of yellow noodles with tomato sauce on top. Mario received his usual purple Super Soda.

For Goombario, his Nutty Cake is a Goomnut cake with a Honey Syrup included. His Goomba Juice was a brownish color with a straw inside the cup.

Eddy's order was a steam Omelette Meal and a can of Super Soda. After taking a bite from his lunch, Eddy was satisfied. "Not bad, but mine is better."

Bombette's Fruit Parfait has a wide cup, which contained many varieties of fruits. Her Fresh Juice was a curved cup with honey juice and a lemon hooked to the cup.

Kooper ordered a Koopasta, composed of greenish noodles with a leaf on top. The Koopa Tea, which he and Parakarry ordered, has the same color as Kooper's meal, but in a form of a juice.

Parakarry's meal was very special while everyone scanned his meal in amazement and jealously. It was a fried Mushroom standing on top of his plate while surrounded by golden stars cookies.

Bow was delighted to see her Fresh Juice and Heartful Cake. Its components consisted of a small mountain in a pink color with white icing on top and a heart.

The Shroom Steak Ed wanted was two Mushrooms in a form of meats; french fries and ranch flavor were included as well.

Lastly, Double D's Healthy Salad was mostly vegetables, leafs, and white crackers in the middle. His drink was just plain ice water.

"Enjoy your meal, everyone," the Toad politely announced, taking his leave. While everyone enjoyed their meal or playing around, Mario had an idea.

"Hey everyone!" Mario called the team. "Since we'll be here for a while, why don't we get to know each other?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Goombario agreed with Mario. "There some people here I don't actually know yet."

"Then allow me to have the floor," Double D began, sipping his water. "My name is Double D from another world called Earth, where I resided in a cul-de-sac. I am the smartest of the three, and the most generous person you'll meet. I've invented many things using scarp components and I'm the top student in my Jr. High school."

"From another world?" Bow asked intriguingly. "The three of you are from another world?"

"That's correct. It all started when Ed found a strange book in the library. While I recited the book, Bowser obtained the Star Rod and captured all the Star Spirits. From here, the three of us were sucked inside the book and found ourselves near Goombario's village."

"Like I said before," Mario interrupted, slurping his noodles, "this world is not a book."

"My turn! My turn!" Ed pleaded. "My name is Ed. How are you? Anyway, I loved horror comics, space aliens, gravy, monsters, buttered toast, chickens, Chunky Puffs, movies, ghosts, turtle guys, worms, jawbreakers, and-" Ed continues to list many things as he counted with his fingers and toes.

"We get it Ed!" Eddy shouted, stopping him. "Next!"

"So rude!" Bow scoffed. "I don't have to introduce myself since I'm the latest partner. I enjoyed wearing my signature red bows on my head and fanning myself with my pink fan. Everyone in Forever Forest and Gusty Gulch adores me as the most prettiest Boo in the world. I inherited the mansion after my parents passed away."

"Guess it's my turn," Parakarry announced. "I am Parakarry, one of you friendly paratroopa mail carrier in Toad Town. I delivered letters...but...I can be slow at times. I even lost most of the letters across the Mushroom Kingdom. I joined Double D to help him and deliver all the letters I lost before I lose my job. I wouldn't be here without the team."

"The Koopa chain is not over," Kooper added. "I'm Kooper everyone! My dream is to become an archaeologist like my childhood hero: Kolorado. I got this wound when I fought a Fuzzy before Mario and the Eds came. I'm the only blue-shelled Koopa in my village and I love adventure."

"Edventure!" Ed proclaimed with an "Ed" in adventure.

"My name is Bombette," she introduced. "I lived near where Kooper lives. I can be tough on the outside, but sweet in the inside. I liked to joke around, especially with Eddy. Recently, I broke up with my ex-boyfriend: Bruce, who constantly tries to reunite with me." Everyone turned and looked at Eddy.

"Yeah," Eddy plainly said. "The name's Eddy. Loves money, scams, and jawbreakers."

"Eddy, I think you could provide more background information than that," Double D addressed.

"I don't feel like it."

"Come on, Eddy," Bombette called him. "I want to know more about you. At least something positive."

"All right, all right. I'm the leader of the Eds...and I'm the handsomest of all the kids in my place. My brother was the hot-shot before he moved away. I learned everything from him."

"Well...I guess I'll accept that."

"Okay everyone," Goombario called, eating his Nutty Cake. "My name is Goombairo, and I'm the first partner to joined Mario and the Eds. I am Mario's number one fan and I studied many things in our world. I guess that's why I know so much like Double D. I hate eating fish, but I like to own a pet called an Albino Dino. I have an acrophobia, which means I'm afraid of heights."

"And that leaves Mario," Kooper stated, finishing his Koopasta.

"I guess most of you know me," Mario began. "I'm Mario who rescues Peach from my arch nemesis: Bowser. Ever since, I've always defeated him with new powers and partners. I used to be a plumber, by the way."

"Are you in a relationship with Peach, by any chance?" Double D asked.

"Well-"

"I don't wanna hear about that!" Eddy interrupted. "Let's just go to the next Star Spirit thing." After everyone finished their meals, the Toad came back with the total cost of today. Luckily Eddy's Money Money badge, plus the others money, was nothing compared to a 167 coins cost. Before they left to find their next destination, they heard a familiar call.

"Mario!" Twink called, rushing inside and floated in front of the team.

"It's Twink," Mario said in astonished. "How's Peach doing?"

"Well, she was caught sneaking but other than that, she's okay. I know where the next Star Spirit is."

"Do tell."

"Have you ever heard of Shy Guy's Toy Box?"

"What kind of a lame name is that?" Eddy asked.

"I don't think I've heard of that," Goombario stumped. "What about the location?"

"...I'm afraid I don't know," Twink answered. "All I know is that the next Star Spirit is in Shy Guy's Toy Box."

"That's a shame..." Bow stated.

"Let's go to Merlon's place," Mario suggested. "He'll tell us what to do."

"It's time for me to go," Twink announced. "Peach and I are always cheering you all." Twink zoomed out of the restaurant after that. Suddenly, the team heard a crashing noise and a scream.

"My frying pan!" an elderly women shrieked. When the team looked down the first floor, they saw it in a complete mess. These guys wore red robes, white mask, a pair of blue shoes, and a black belt while stealing everything they could carry. One of them stole a frying pan from an elderly woman.

"Shy Guys!" Goombario shouted.

"Shy Guys?" Eddy asked in disbelief. "They don't look shy to me."

"More like stealing from a poor lady," Double D added.

"You know...those guys looked awfully familiar..." A couple of Shy Guys entered the second floor and spotted the team.

"We've finally found you two!" one of the Shy Guys shouted.

"What do you mean by 'two'?" Mario asked threateningly, taking out his hammer. Everyone in the team got in their battle stance.

"I mean that yellow brat and that pink Bob-omb menace!" The Shy Guy pointed to Eddy and Bombette; they were shocked.

"What do you mean by that?" Bombette growled loudly, setting up her fuse.

"You two are under arrest! The penalty...is death!"

* * *

**Original: Goomba Juice is my idea.**

**Stats: Level 7**

**Mario: 20 HP/15 FP/12 BP  
Badge Points left: 1  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2), Damage Dodge(3), Spike Shield(2), Multibounce(1), Power Rush(1).**

**Ed: 15 HP/20 FP/12 BP  
Badge Points left: 4  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2), Shrink Stomp(1), Power Smash(1), D-Down Jump(2), Mega Rush(1).  
**

**Double D: 20 HP/15 FP/12 BP  
Badge Points left: 5  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1),**** Zap Tap(4).**

**Eddy: 15 HP up/15 FP/15 BP  
Badge Points left: 0  
Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(1), Money Money(7).**


	27. Wanted! Capture Eddy and Bombette!

**************************Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy. They all belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

Chapter 26: Wanted! Capture Eddy and Bombette!

"D-d-death?" Eddy and Bombette spoke in a worry tone, sweat trickling down their faces.

"What do you mean by that?" Bow protested while everyone guarded around Eddy and Bombette.

"This doesn't concern the rest of you all," the Shy Guy replied sternly. "Leave, or suffer the consequences with those two menaces!"

"Then we'll suffer together!" Ed exclaimed. The three Shy Guys ran forward, but Mario, Eddy, and Ed deflected them back with their hammers. Everyone left to the back room and ran out on the other side of the building. After exiting out, they saw a bunch of Shy Guys causing havoc in Toad Town.

"What do we do now, Mario?" Goombario asked Mario, who was scanning the whole area.

"We've got to stop them," Mario responded. "It looks like stealing isn't their only goal."

"They're gonna kill us!" Eddy referred to himself and Bombette. Bow looked the two "menaces".

"What did you guys do to provoke them?" Bow scolded the two. Eddy and Bombette pondered until Bombette spoke up.

"That guy..." Bombette began. "He called Eddy 'brat'. Come to think of it, Shy Guys resembled the Bandits in Dry Dry Desert."

"No way..." Eddy sputtered. "I think I know why! Those guys want to kill us because of that incident with the Bandits!"

"You're referring the one where you and Bombette defeated all the Bandits in Dry Dry Desert?" Double D indicated.

"In any case," Parakarry interrupted, "we have to stop them before they create more damage."

"Right," Mario agreed. He began to speak up his plan. "Shy Guys are roaming around Toad Town, stealing items and hunting Eddy and Bombette. We shall split into groups and fight all the Shy Guys in Toad Town before finding their hideout."

"Parakarry and I will go with Eddy," Double D insisted. "If they were out in the opening, they will catch them for sure."

"Then Goombario and I will take the north along with Double D's group. Goombario and I will split up after that. Ed, Kooper, and Bow can fight in the south and west area. Let's-a-go everyone!" Everyone broke out from their hiding spot and went to their destination.

* * *

**Ed's group**

Ed, Kooper, and Bow saw Shy Guys stealing to the point of robbing clothes. Ed charged ahead and gave a hammer smack to one of them. Kooper used his Power Shell and took out three Shy Guys at once. As for the last Shy Guy, someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and saw Bow performing her Spook attack. She was four times bigger and scarier than before. The Shy Guy fainted from fright.

"Gwah hee haha!" Bow cackled. "Never mess with a Boo!" Ed and Kooper rejoined with Kooper. "It looks like there are more Shy Guys at the train station."

"Let's head over there, then," Kooper suggested. Ed's group ran to the train station where three Shy Guys was stealing parts of the railroad track. Ed and Kooper line up on the track. Kooper went inside as Ed preformed his Power Ed Shot. The force passed through the Shy Guys and defeated them all. While they inspected them, one of them was a robot.

"A robot?" Kooper questioned in bewilderment. "Some of them are actually robots?"

"This is just like the comic I read!" Ed exclaimed. "They disguised themselves as humans in the society. When the time was right, the robots took off their disguise and wreak havoc in the world. All the humans would end up as slaves to the new society ruled by robots!"

"...I think that brain of yours is too small," Bow stated, not believing Ed's story. "Now that we've got the south side, let's check at the west."

* * *

**Mario's group**

"There they are!" one of the Shy Guys shouted. "Kill them!" Mario's group was surrounded in the center of Toad Town. Eight Shy Guys already surrounded the team.

"This is not good..." Goombario muttered, realizing they were in a disadvantage. All the Shy Guys charged forward at the same time. Mario and Goombario fought and defeated two, but two more landed a blow against their back. While Mario and Goombario rolled forward in pain, Parakarry shot forward the third Shy Guy. He used his Air Lift move to lift the fourth Shy Guy. With his great upper strength from his upgrade, Parakarry threw the Shy Guy out of town.

A group composed of four Shy Guys charged straight to Eddy. Eddy pulled out a Mystery (which he "borrowed" from Double D) and took out a mysterious item. It was actually a cap made out of stone. Eddy put it on with no hesitation. Suddenly, his whole body transformed into stone. All the Shy Guy's attack were repelled back by its indestructible hardness. Bombette ran forward and performed a Power Bomb, which defeated all the them in one explosion. The effects of Eddy's cap wore off.

Double D checked up Mario's back, as well as Goombario's back. It was not too serious, so they were able to continue.

"This is getting chaotic!" Double D exasperated. Even though the team won, there was still more Shy Guys roaming around.

"Help!" Rowf screamed. A Shy Guy stole Rowf's calculator from his shop.

"My mailbag!" someone from the Post Office shouted too.

"Stop! Thief!" Russ T. yelled at the Shy Guy who stole his dictionary.

"It is chaotic!" Eddy said loudly, agreeing with Double D.

"We'll split up from here," Mario announced. "Good luck, everyone." Mario and Goombario ran towards the Dojo, leaving Eddy, Bombette, Double D, and Parakarry behind. The four heard the Minh T.'s screamed nearby. Two Shy Guys were wrecking her garden.

"Stop right there, you heathens!" Double D yelled. He pulled out a POW Block from his light blue bag. "Run away!" Minh T. ran from Double D's order. Double D threw his POW Block near the Shy Guys. When the item impacted the ground, the two Shy Guys flipped and fell down to the ground. Parakarry threw the first while Eddy smashed the second one.

"Thank you so much!" Minh T. cried in joy, hugging them all. "Luckily, they didn't destroy the seeds you planted."

"You're welcome," Double D replied. "Everyone, let's go and meet Merlon. He will inform us about the location of the Shy Guy's hideout." It was a short walk from the garden to Merlon's house. They entered inside to see Merlon at the other side of the table.

"I knew you four would come," Merlon greeted. "If you seek my advice, then offer me 5 coins for your future." Double D paid his own money instead of Eddy's. Merlon's crystal ball began to shine as it creates light show. Soon, the light dimmed away while Merlon opened his eyes. "I see an abandoned house where the Shy Guys come from endlessly. Though the interior deceives the eye, one must look closer to see what lies behind."

"Where is the abandoned house?" Bombette asked.

"It is located at the west side where it is near the docking ports."

"Thank you for sharing your wisdom, Merlon," Double D stated as the team exited out Merlon's house.

"It's time to begin the counterattack..." Eddy muttered. While they headed to the west, Mario and Goombario saw the Dojo being invaded. Some of the students fought bravely, but could not win against their enemy. The Master was behind, watching his students getting beat up.

"Enough!" The Master announced. He slowly stepped forward in front of his students. He turned his head to look at his disciples. "All of you have much to learn. Now watch closely." The Master got into his fighting stance, then coughed loudly. The six Shy Guys ran forward at the same time, but Mario and Goombario jumped in and defeated two Shy Guys. While the Shy Guys were in a state of confusion, The Master swiftly punched one straight to the air. The other three surrounded The Master and attacked at the same time. The Master, again, punched the one in the front while he used his two fists to slammed against the other two. The force from each punch was so powerful because the Shy Guy's faces were revealed to be robots.

"Amazing..." Mario awed at this scene.

"He's so powerful..." Goombario awed too. "No wonder he's the master of this Dojo." The Master coughed out loudly before he began to speak.

"And that," The Master announced to his students, "was only one-third of my power." All the students bowed down to show their respect. Mario and Goombario realized they could handle this alone. The two heroes went inside a shop and saw a Shy Guy as the manager of the store.

"Whoa! It's Mario!" he exclaimed. He cleared out his throat. "Look, if you want to buy something, you're gonna have to pay all of your coins."

"Wh-what?" Mario questioned the Shy Guy. "That's a rip-off! I suggest you leave before I smack you with my hammer." Mario took out his hammer and immediately slammed the Shy Guy out of the store. The real owner of the store came by shortly.

"Thank you so much," the owner said happily.

"It was no big deal," Goombario replied. "Mario, we should regroup with the others and find the Shy Guy's Toy Box."

"Right," Mario answered. However, when they exited out the store, eight more Shy Guys surrounded them. "Oh no!"

"We've finally found you, Mario," one of them called. "We'll let you live...if you tell us where your two friends are." Mario and Goombario narrowed their eyes.

"And what are you going to do? Kill them?" The rest of the Shy Guys laughed evilly.

"That's exactly correct. Those two have annihilated the whole Bandit's camp in Dry Dry Desert; we want revenge for our fallen comrades. It is an order from General Guy, a best friend to the leader of the Bandits."

"If you want to find them, then that's too bad for you! There is no way I'm going to let any of you hurt my friends. You tell your leader that!"

"It looks like we have no choice...Get them!" Before anyone could responded, a huge black ball with a person on top crushed down a Shy Guy with its weight. It crushed and scared all the Shy Guys with its mighty weight and roar. It was Chompy with Luigi riding on him.

"Hey Bro!" Luigi greeted. "Boy, are you lucky I came here just in time. I chased after a Shy Guy when he invaded our home. Chompy and I chased him into here and...you know the rest."

"It's a good thing too, Luigi," Mario replied.

"We'll protect Toad Town until the situation is taken care of. With Chompy by my side, I don't fear a thing!" Chompy noticed a bone flying passed him. He immediately barked and chased after the bone, leaving poor Luigi behind. "Chompy! Come back! I can't do a thing without you!" Luigi ran after Chompy while Mario and Goombario sweat dropped. The two went south from their position and went to find the others.

* * *

**Ed's group**

"Well that takes care of that," Kooper spoke. Ed's group finished off all the Shy Guys in the docking area. Some were real while the others were robots.

"You are the pawns; I am the king!" Ed proclaimed with his hammer shining over their heads.

"Then I must be the queen," Bow added, dusting off her bows.

"Then I'm..." Kooper began, but he did not know what to say. "What pieces are there?"

"You're my lowly pawn."

"Wh-what? I'm no weakling, Bow! I took down more Shy Guys than you!"

"Well, then you're a useful pawn who will eventually fall." Before Kooper could rebuttal, Eddy's group joined in.

"What's the status?" Double D asked.

"We have accomplished our mission," Ed reported while saluting to Double D.

"Why Ed..." Eddy began with sarcasm. "You've used a very complicated long word."

"I, uh, what now?" Mario and Goombairo came by next.

"Thank goodness everyone is safe," Mario said in relief.

"Everyone," Double D announced, "we now know the location of Shy Guy's Toy Box."

"Really?" Goombario asked. "That's good. We can stop them from causing any more havoc." Double D led everyone to a normal plain house. When they went inside, it was actually abandoned and vacant inside.

"I don't see any box, Double D," Eddy said while looking around. Double D remembered Merlon's words a while back.

"'Though the interior deceives the eye'," Double D repeated Merlon's words, "'one must look closer to see what lies...behind.'" He stared at a plain white wall in front of him. He slowly put his right hand on it and pushed it. With enough strength, Double D fell forward into a new room and saw the Shy Guy's Toy Box. The box was the size of a normal block they had encountered before. It had green and yellow stripes in a checker board style with red, blue, and green spots. In this room. there were many different kinds of drawings by crayons. Everybody could deduced a child drew all that, or they could be wrong because this was the Shy Guy's territory. Maybe the Shy Guys are children? There was also a springboard next to Double D.

"Nice work, Double D," Eddy said with a smile. "But...is this their hideout?"

"It looks...small," Parakarry added while examining it. Mario decided to use the springboard.

"Small or not, let's play!" Mario exclaimed. He jumped on the springboard and leaped into the box. While in midair, Mario began to shrink down into the box. The others were surprised by this, but they all joined in with Mario.

"Here we go!" Goombario announced, entering inside the box.

"I'm a helicopter!" Ed proclaimed, acting like a train instead while following behind Goombario.

"Adventure!" Kooper exclaimed, jumping into the box.

"Gwah hee haha!" Bow cackled with her pink fan. "This should be interesting." Bow floated down inside the box.

"All this shrinking and crazy logic are giving a headache," Double D spoke, climbing inside the box and screaming down.

"I shall carry my duty and retrieve the mailbag!" Parakarry proclaimed, zooming into the cube. After Parakarry's departure, Eddy and Bombette looked at each other.

"As long as I'm here, I won't let those deranged jerks get to you," Eddy declared, clenching his fist.

"Same thing here," Bombette responded. "This should be a piece of cake, right?" Eddy nodded and took Bombette into his arms.

"Geronimo!" He jumped into the springboard and leaped into a world the team had never encountered before, but they will eventually faced their most chaotic war ever.

* * *

**Original: The Shy Guys invasion wasn't this chaotic. Shy Guys are not related to the Bandits.**

**Stats: Level 7**

**Mario: 20 HP/15 FP/12 BP  
Badge Points left: 1  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2), Damage Dodge(3), Spike Shield(2), Multibounce(1), Power Rush(1).**

**Ed: 15 HP/20 FP/12 BP  
Badge Points left: 4  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2), Shrink Stomp(1), Power Smash(1), D-Down Jump(2), Mega Rush(1).  
**

**Double D: 20 HP/15 FP/12 BP  
Badge Points left: 5  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1),**** Zap Tap(4).**

**Eddy: 15 HP up/15 FP/15 BP  
Badge Points left: 0  
Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(1), Money Money(7).**


	28. The Shy Guy's Toy Box

******************Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy nor make profit out of them. Mario belongs to Nintendo; Danny Antonucci owns Ed, Edd n Eddy. I do have some of my own original work in this story while my stories are for entertainment purpose only.**

* * *

Chapter 27: The Shy Guy's Toy Box

**Shy Guy's Toy Box-Blue Station**

The team screamed down from the top and landed roughly on the ground. Once everyone recovered from their fall, they scanned around their surroundings. It was not what the team expected when being inside a box.

Every thing and item was colorful; some consisted from blue to yellow, yellow to green, or red to blue. Some parts on the wall were windows that opened and closed automatically while the gears were shaped in a four-petal flower. They noticed black drawings of faces and flowers around them too. Two Toads in black uniform were standing at their station, which looked like a railroad station. The evidence was the railroad tracks that leads to the northwest and northeast, however a railroad cart and a track to the northwest were absent. The sounds were the sounds of mechanical ticking and pumping noises, sort of like being in a factory.

"Raise your hand if you didn't see this one coming," Eddy announced. Everyone raised their hands. "Figures..."

"All right," Mario spoke. "Let's-a-go!" First, they went to speak the conductor at the station. The conductor informed the team about their train being missing. Without the train, they could not access the other three stations. Ed was disappointed that he could not ride the "Cho-Cho." The group took the first path and saw a bunch of different colored Shy Guys on their way. They were normal ones, but they were tougher than the ones in Toad Town. Fortunately, the team defeated them with no sweat. However, there was a Shy Guy dressed in black who was guarding a treasure chest.

"Don't take another step!" he warned the team in rapidity. "It's my treasure! All mine! No one can take it! Go away! Go away!" The team just stared at him until Kooper spoke up.

"Then we'll force you to hand it over!" Kooper demanded. The team got into their battle stance.

"Are you sure about that? Huh? Huh? Do you dare fight me? An Anti Guy? A Deadly Guy? Your liberator of death? You're-" Ed smacked down the Anti Guy with his hammer, and that was a wrong move. Unbelievably, when the Anti Guy charged to Ed, Ed was sent flying to the wall. His attack was so powerful that Ed's Mega Rush badge started to pulse in light, indicating his life was in danger. The others couldn not believe that their strongest member was defeated so easily. The Deadly Guy was the most formidable foe they had ever faced.

"I feel...pain," Ed moaned in pain.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Kooper and Bow shouted in anger, witnessing their leader in peril. Kooper dealt damage to the Anti Guy with his Shell Shot, but he counterattacked Kooper with a deadly punch. Kooper was also sent flying next to Ed, unconscious. Bow slapped the Anti Guy from behind. Anti Guy tried to punch back, but Bow disappeared and reappeared next to the team.

"That was close," Bow panted, wiping off her sweat. Double D pulled out his Snowman Doll.

"When winter comes, snow shall fall," Double D chanted. "When snow falls, a snowman shall fall from the dark heavens!" Double D threw the Snowman Doll above the Anti Guy. The Snow Doll grew to five times its size as it stomped on the Anti Guy. He broke out the snowman, but the damage was successful. The Anti Guy charged straight to Double D. With death coming closer, Double D knew he was going to be seriously injured. However, he was wrong. A mystical white light enveloped Double D. When the enemy slammed Double D, he was pushed back to the wall. Although that attack dealt damage to him, it was not a fatal blow.

"Impossible!" the Anti Guy exclaimed. Double D silently thanked Merlee for her magic back in Dry Dry Outpost. The Anti Guy tried to punch again, but Parakarry saved Double D. Mario and Goombario had their charged power increased when the Anti Guy was busy. They inflicted huge pain against the Anti Guy. The Anti Guy jumped up the air in acrobatic style and inflicted major damage to Goombario's head.

"Eddy's Dynamic Bounce!" Eddy and Bombette yelled. The Anti Guy saw them behind. Bombette exploded while Eddy flew up to the air and activated his Power Bounce badge. Eddy jumped up and down repeatedly on the Anti Guy until Eddy canceled his attack.

"You're...pretty good..." the Anti Guy muttered in pain. "But...I can still fight!"

"Up, up and away!" someone shouted. The Anti Guy saw Ed behind him with his hammer. With the combination of Power Smash badge and Mega Rush badge, Ed sent him straight to the wall. It was so powerful that the Anti Guy flew straight to the other side of the wall. Mario checked up closer to the wall and saw the Anti Guy unable to move.

"He's done," Mario announced. Those who were injured ate several Mushrooms and Super Mushrooms. Mario opened the chest and it contained four Star Kids.

Mario, Double D and Eddy wanted to have three Badge Points while Ed requested to increase his health capacity.

Mario also took out an orange badge shaped in a triangle with a fist as its picture.

"Now that's a rare badge," Goombario awed. "That's a Power Plus Badge which increases your strength." Although the team suggested to give it Double D, he did not need it since he rarely fights with his hands or legs. In the end, Eddy took the badge, however the badge required six Badge Points. So far, Eddy has three Badge Points from his new upgrade.

"Once I level up, I'll be strong as Ed!" Eddy proclaimed, adding his new badge on his shirt.

"You'll be me?" Ed asked.

"I'm not going to be dumb, Ed." The team resumed on and fought more Shy Guys along the way. They reached a dead end where they were in a playground. There were giant toy blocks scattered in this room. The Shy Guys here were running with an item on their hands. The team decided to split up into four groups.

Mario and Goombario chased after the first one who was carrying a calculator. Goombario used his Headbonk move, following up with a Power Jump from Mario. The second one (with a Cake Mix) was far from Ed's position, so Ed used his Power Ed Shot to send Kooper straight to the Shy Guy's face. The third Shy Guy was hiding behind a toy cylinder block with a Mushroom. Parakarry pushed the block until the Shy Guy was stuck between the block and the wall. Double D swiped the Mushroom and retreated back. Eddy and Bombette finished off the last Shy Guy, who had a Maple Syrup in his hand.

"So far, so good," Bombette said. The team regrouped back to the entrance of Blue Station.

"I'll take this calculator back to its rightful owner with Goombario," Mario announced to the team. "The rest of you will continue on to the second path." Everyone agreed to Mario's plan. Mario and Goombario used the springboard to exited out the box. The rest of the team headed to what Mario ordered.

* * *

Kammy Koopa zoomed to the end of the Blue Station's second path. She lifted up her wand and shot out a magical beam in front of the treasure chest. A plain-looking Mushroom guards the treasure chest.

"Here we go," Kammy began to cackled evilly. "This Mushroom should stop Mario from proceeding any further...But it is strange. Is Mario really afraid of this?" Kammy shrugged off her question. "Well, whatever. It's King Bowser's order. Time to head to the next staion." Kammy zoomed out of this place and flew to the next station.

* * *

Meanwhile, the team fought off even more Shy Guys. They encountered a new type of Shy Guys. It was a Shy Guy dressed in a court jester costume known as the Groove Guys.

"I wish Goombario was here right now," Double D wished. The Groove Guys performed a dizzy attack to all the team members. Most were in a state of vertigoes, but not Eddy. Eddy used his Quake Hammer badge to stop all their enemies. Parakarry and Kooper slammed every Guys with their shell bodies. Once the team regained from their dizziness, they resumed on. There were toy blocks as obstacles of this path. The team had to use the jack-in-the-box to lift themselves over the blocks. Ed wanted to keep them, but the team had to continue forward. In the middle section of the room, they encountered one Shy Guy and two Shy Guys with balloons attached to them.

"It's a shame really," Parakarry stated. "They think they have an air advantage, but they are wrong!" Parakarry zoomed to all the balloons the Sky Guys equipped. They fell down the ground and became regular Shy Guys. Eddy and Ed jumped on all the Shy Guys, leaving their partners to finish the job. After navigating through the building, obtaining a Star Piece and a Thunder Bolt, everyone found a Mushroom in front of the chest.

"Huh?" Kooper asked. "What's a Mushroom doing here in front of that chest?"

"You think it's poisonous?" Bombette wondered.

"Ed is hungry!" Ed yelled, devouring the Mushroom in one gulp. "Good tasty Mushroom."

"...Whoever placed that Mushroom is an idiot," Eddy stated. Double D opened the chest and took out a blue key.

"Could this be an item stolen by the Shy Guys?" Double D asked.

"Let's head back everyone," Bow ordered. When the team reached back to the station, they saw Mario and Goombario sitting on the stairs. They noticed Mario with a new badge on. It was a square with the Star Pieces to make look like another square inside.

"How's it going, Mario?" Eddy asked.

"I returned the calculator and received a new badge. It's called I Spy, which alerts me if a Star Piece is nearby. I found four Star Pieces after that."

"Sweet! Gimme, gimme, gimme!" Mario reluctantly give Eddy the Star Pieces, much to Eddy's delight.

"Anything you guys found?"

"All we found was a key," Kooper answered. "It could be from someone in Toad Town."

"We'll go while you two stay here," Double D said. Mario and Goombario agreed with the plan while they watched the team flying off from the box.

* * *

**Toad Town**

"Any ideas who's the owner of this key, Sockhead?" Eddy asked Double D. Double D was examining the blue key in his hands.

"I can't identify where this key is supposed to be," Double D answered. "Keys comes in many different shapes; it can fit into any keyhole if it is the right size."

"That sucks...We might have to talk to everyone." The team decided to enter the second shop in Toad Town, which is next to where they are. The Toad manager was found at the far end.

"If you purchasing an item here, then I'm afraid I can't help you," the Toad manager said with an apologetic face.

"Why?" Parakarry asked.

"See that door behind me?" The team looked to see a door with a lock attached. "One of the Shy Guys stole my storeroom key, so I can't access my storeroom."

"What a coincidence!" Double D exclaimed, presenting the key to the manager. "Could this be your key?"

"Th-that's it! Oh thank you so much!" The manager grabbed the key and unlocked the door. "As a reward, you can take anything inside my storeroom." Everyone went inside and spotted three useful items: Snowman Doll, Volt Shroom and a Dizzy Dial. There was also a toy train as well, so Ed decided to have it for himself. The team left the store and headed back to the abandoned house.

"Prepare to lift off!" Ed shouted, playing with his train. "Check your fuel and hold on tight because we're going beat the aliens!" When Ed entered the room with the box, he accidentally tripped to the floor, releasing his toy train into the box.

* * *

**Shy Guy Toy's Box-Blue Station**

Meanwhile, Mario and Goombario were playing around with the giant toy blocks near station. They actually spelled "Ario" with those blocks.

"I claim this box in the name of Mario and me!" Goombario proclaimed. Suddenly, they heard a giant sound coming from the railroad track. When they turned around, they saw a train on the tracks. The rest of the team came by shortly.

"That was very fortunate of you, Ed," Double D praised Ed.

"How did you get that train?" Mario asked. They told him and Goombario a short story. With the train ready, they talked to the conductor and boarded in the train. It was very crowded with nice people, plus the conductor, in it. Fortunately, almost everyone can handle it as the train headed to the northeast station.

"Where are we headed?" Double D asked the conductor.

"This train will lead you to Pink Station," the Toad conductor replied. "Shy Guy's Toy Box is an oval area with four stations. Since the Blue Station is at the south, Pink Station is at the east, Green Station is at the north and Red Station is at the west."

"Can't...breathe..." Eddy breathed.

"Losing...oxygen..." Double D uttered.

* * *

**Pink Station**

After a minute of riding, they finally stopped at Pink Station. Everyone let out a sigh of relief after getting off that cramped train. This area was the same thing, except the station's roof was pink. A lever switch was located behind two glass walls at the other side of the track.

"This is not good..." the conductor spoke. The team saw the railroad track missing part of its track. "We had a broken track a long time ago, so we fix it by flipping it over. Someone must've turned the lever back."

"I guess it's our job to fix it," Mario said. "All we have to do is flip the lever and it'll be a piece of cake."

"Cake?" Ed asked. "Where?" Everyone ignored Ed as they explored the area. They found a chest which contained a mailbag, much to the delight of Parakarry. Mario also found a Star Piece underneath the floor.

* * *

Kammy Koopa approached the treasure chest with her magical broom and materialized a Thunder Rage. Unlike a Thunder Bolt with a cloud, this item was a thunder bolt shape with no clouds. Still feeling doubts about this, Kammy decided to brush off her doubts for the final time and zoomed to Green Station.

* * *

It was a normal for the team to battle opponents, obtaining items, gathering coins, and earning fighting experiences. Along the way, Bombette slammed forward into a Shy Guy. A Shy Guy with a floating cup ship appeared and healed its teammate with its golden radiant.

"They must be Medi Guy," Goombario explained. "As you can see, they heal their allies."

"What's with the Shy Guys having 'Guy' in their names?" Eddy asked. Mario jumped on to the Medi Guy, making him crash to the ground. Bow and Ed used Ghost Ed to pummeled the two enemies. The Shy Guys did not stand a chance against that attack. Similar to Blue Station, they have to use the jack-in-the-box to advance forward. While on their way, they opened a chest and took out a blue diamond badge with 5 holes on it.

"Another rare badge!" Goombario whistled. "That's a Defend Plus Badge, which increases your defense."

"A perfect badge for myself, don't you think?" Double D asked. Most of the members allowed Double D to wear it, since he has eight Badge Points at this point minus five. After passing through colorful buildings (by tricking the Shy Guys to open a secret passage) and defeating more Shy Guys, they made it to the other side of this path. Before they could actually make it to the end, the team found a badge composed of ice, which it was shaped like a snowman. Goombario explained it was an Ice Power Badge, which protects the user from fire and deal twice the damage to fiery enemies. Since it only costs two points, Mario, Ed, and Eddy decided to play Rock, Paper, Scissor. In the end, Eddy won the game. The team continued on and saw a Thunder Rage guarding the chest.

"Another one?" Double D questioned, taking the item to his inventory.

"What do you mean?" Mario asked, since he did not travel with them for a short period of time.

"There was a Mushroom guarding the chest in Blue Station," Parakarry answered.

"And it was delicious!" Ed added while slurping. Double D unlocked the chest and took out a frying pan.

"This must belong to that chef in the restaurant," Goombario said, refreshing everyone's memory. Everyone went back to the entrance of Pink Station.

"Parakarry and I will return these items to its rightful owners," Double D announced. They boarded on the train.

"Take care," Mario said, waving those two back while they headed back to Blue Station, and then Toad Town. Everyone else resumed to the second path, which involved going around the track to activate the lever switch. Although they proceeded with caution, two Shy Guys got off from their hiding spot and launched a surprise attack! These two successfully slammed their hammers to Ed and Mario.

"Spy Guys!" Goombario exclaimed. Kooper used his Dizzy Shell to inflict dizziness to the Spy Guys. Goombario and Eddy took them down with a Headbonk and a Power Bounce. Once Mario and Ed recovered, they proceeded forward, but stopped at their tracks. It was a Shy Guy, but he was an obese, or excessively fat. He had a knife and a fork on his hands. Strangely, the team did not feel hostility from him.

"Holy moly..." was all Eddy could say.

"He's as humongous as Jimmy when he was a sumo wrestler!" Ed exclaimed with his hands in the air.

"Uh...excuse us, but you're in the way," Bow said to the obese Shy Guy.

"Sorry...but I'm so hungry that I can't move from this spot. Everyone calls me Gourmet Guy, by the way," he introduced.

"Wanna half-eaten pretzel?" Ed offered a pretzel from his jacket, which emits a strange oder. The team backed away from him, but Gourmet Guy ate it without hesitation.

"It's not enough to fill my belly; it's okay I guess," the Gourmet Guy stated.

"OKAY?" everyone, except Ed, exclaimed in disbelief.

"Look pal," Eddy said, stepping in. "Either you move that big fat butt of yours or we're gonna kick your butt!"

"But I'm so hungry..."

"Argh!" The team realized they could not go around it as long as the Gourmet Guy was sitting from his position. After three minutes of doing nothing, a train passed by, which was Double D and Parakarry. After a minute, they came by shortly.

"What's the hold up?" Double D asked with a cake on his hands.

"This guy won't move unless we fill up his stomach with food!" Bombette answered with a scoff.

"Well, this is convenient. I happen to hold the sweet taste of all mother's nature foods."

"Let's hope it works," Kooper wished. Double D offered his cake to the Gourmet Guy.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, eyes bulging out and mouth gaping. "Ohh...Ohh! Amazing! Simply amazing! Absolutely tasty!" He ran around the whole room defying the laws of gravity, he can run on midair! Finally, he exited out of the box with a huge jump like a rocket. A cookbook landed on Double D's hands. For the team who had witnessed this, it was incredibly...awkward. No one did not know what to say. The team picked up from where they left off and cross over the railroad tracks. Along the way, there was another type of Shy Guys. This one is different from the rest since this Guy was on fire...literally!

"It's a Pyro Guy!" Goombario described, beginning his tattle ability. "He must be the strongest out of all the Shy Guys!"

"Step aside ladies!" Eddy announced with a smirk. "Your hero shall save the day once again!" With Ice Power badge equipped and Power Bounce badge tapped, Eddy jumped on the Pyro Guy with no sweat.

"Nice job, Eddy!" Bombette cheered. After passing through obstacles, they finally found the lever. Mario pulled the lever back where the broken railroad track flipped over. With that, they can travel to Green Station. The team went back to the train and headed to Green Station.

* * *

**Green Station**

"Green Station, passengers!" the conductor notified the team. "Here we are." The train stops in front of the station. Moments later, everyone fell out of the train.

"I can't feel my arms anymore..." Kooper complained, rubbing his right arm.

"I cannot tolerate this anymore!" Bow complained too. The team scanned at the tracks and saw part of the tracks empty.

"Here we go again..." Eddy muttered. Everyone also saw four blocks, which were green, yellow, red, and blue with a picture of stars. Unfortunately, they cannot do anything about that so they continue on.

* * *

Kammy set out her last item, which was a Super Soda.

"That's three items..." Kammy said out loud. "Now I'll have to go back and wait for the results." She finished up her task and zoomed out of the box.

* * *

The team saw a giant yellow conveyor belt in front of them. There were also fences along the way, but there was one fence that blocked the entire belt. The fences were too small to fit through, and climbing it would be dangerous because of its height.

"It's look like we have to rely on Team Ed," Goombario announced.

"We're counting on you Ed," Mario asserted to Ed.

"Don't mess this one up," Eddy ranted. "And make sure you gather all the coins."

"Ignore Eddy. We're relying on you three to complete the task," Double D assured.

"You can count on me, everyone!" Ed emphasized. Ed stepped forward to the conveyor belt, but tripped down while the belt carried him away. Kooper and Bow followed Ed.

"He has doomed us all..." Eddy murmured. Bow and Kooper managed to pick up Ed, but they were slammed to the fence.

"North to Alaska!" Ed laughed. Bow had to slap Ed to regain his senses, though Ed was still grinning.

"Focus Ed!" Bow ordered. Bow grabbed Ed and Kooper and made them transparent. They were able to pass through the fence and move on. They took down a yellow Shy Guy who was carrying a mysterious note. No one could read it, and Kooper concluded that they needed a smart person to translate it. After the conveyor belt, Team Ed saw a giant red slot machine.

"Let's test our luck," Kooper decided, hitting the block to activate the slot machine. The three slots spun and started to slow down. The first was a star and the next was a star too. Team Ed stared at the last slot which slowed down to the final star. Suddenly, it moved to a Shy Guy, so their award was a Mushroom.

"Well that sucks!" Bow retorted sharply.

"The bestest prize ever!" Ed grinned, eating the Mushroom already. Team Ed proceeded forward where there were moving blocks ahead. After careful navigation and stumbling (not to mention another Star Piece), they took the Super Soda with no questions asked. Kooper opened the chest and obtained a dictionary.

"This must be the last thing that was stolen from the Shy Guys," Kooper assumed.

"We better go back with the others," Bow suggested.

"Follow the leader!" Ed proclaimed, running off. Later, the rest of the team saw Team Ed on their way here.

"'Bout time you got here," Eddy said. "Did you realize how long we have to wait?"

"Eddy, it was only seven minutes," Double D told Eddy.

"Fat chance! It felt like hours to me!"

"So what did you three brought?" Mario asked, trying to avoid Eddy.

"We've found a doggy disk and a tissue," Ed responded, presenting the items he had found.

"...That's a dictionary and a paper," Parakarry pointed out. Double D took these items from Ed.

"Intriguing..." Double D observed. "I never seen this type of cursive handwriting before; I can't decipher it. Everyone, I'll be back soon to deliver these items."

"What? We have to wait more?" Eddy snapped in frustration.

"Be patient, Eddy. You need to comprehend that or there will be terrible consequences." Double D and Parakarry stepped inside the train, rode to Blue Station, and jumped out of the box.

* * *

**Toad Town**

Double D recognized this dictionary belonged to Russ T. when he met him before Double D went to Dry Dry Desert. He and Parakarry walked to Russ T.'s house.

"Russ?" Double D called.

"Oh!" Russ T. said. "You're the one who I gave my book to you."

"Yes, well, we have your dictionary back."

"R-really?" Double D took out the dictionary and handed to him. "Thank you so much, young scholar! I haven't even heard of your name yet."

"You may call me Eddward, or Double D. I've also come here for you to assist my quest." Double D gave Russ T. the note. He examined it for a moment until he spoke.

"Eureka! This writing is in a language of the Shy Guys. I can translate this for you."

"What does it say?" Parakarry asked.

"Hit yellow, green, red, and then blue."

"Why...there were blocks that specifically matched what you just said!" Double D exclaimed. "Thank you for your wisdom."

"It's no big dead, Eddward. Let me give you this." After he gave Double D a Star Piece, they went back to the box.

* * *

**Green Station**

"I hope that haven't waited that long," Parakarry spoke.

"If you say something like that, something bad will happen," Double D stated. They got off the train and saw something unexpected.

Mario and Goombario were sitting on the stairs as normal, but the real problem were the other five. Ed, Kooper, and Bow were being chased by Eddy who was carrying a toy block as a sword. Bombette ran next to him with her fuse lit up.

"It wasn't me!" Ed wailed. "It wasn't us!"

"Shut up, Ed!" Eddy shouted back. "I know you did it!" They ran around in circles while the rest stood there watching.

"...Do I want to know?" Double D asked Mairo.

"...I think you shouldn't know," Mario replied.

"It's...hard to describe," was all Goombario could say. Double D and Parakarry decided not to look further into this.

"Have you found anything, Double D?"

"I want you to hit those blocks in this order: yellow, green, red, and blue." Mario pulled out his hammer and struck the blocks in order. The walls next to the empty tracks formed a track that fits on the track. Even though they could go to the last station, the others were not ready.

"Double D, do you have a Dizzy Dial on you?"

"I sure do." Mario received Double D's Dizzy Dial from him and threw it to the five. The five were trapped inside an invisible semi-sphere. Everything inside were spinning around like crazy. When it was done, the rest were inflicted with dizziness, minus Eddy.

"What the heck was that for?" Eddy shouted.

"To stop your animosity! I have no idea what's going on, other than the fact we had wasted an item," Double D began, "but we're ready to move forward." The rest had to cure the others before they could continue. Everyone boarded on the train and rode to the last station: Red Station.

* * *

**Original: The Anti Guy did not speak so fast. Toy blocks were not there in the Blue Station area. Spy Guys have a different costume.**

**Stats: Level 8**

**Mario: 20 HP/15 FP/15 BP up  
Badge Points left: 3  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2), Damage Dodge(3), Spike Shield(2), Multibounce(1), Power Rush(1), I Spy(1).**

**Ed: 20 HP up/20 FP/12 BP  
Badge Points left: 4  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2), Shrink Stomp(1), Power Smash(1), D-Down Jump(2), Mega Rush(1).  
**

**Double D: 20 HP/15 FP/15 BP up  
Badge Points left: 3  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1),**** Zap Tap(4), Defend Plus(5).**

**Eddy: 15 HP up/15 FP/18 BP up  
Badge Points left: 1  
Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(1), Money Money(7), Power Plus(0), Ice Power(2).**


	29. Partner Up! Double D and Watt!

******************Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy nor make profit out of them. Mario belongs to Nintendo; Danny Antonucci owns Ed, Edd n Eddy. I do have some of my own original work in this story while my stories are for entertainment purpose only.**

* * *

Chapter 28: Partner Up! Double D and Watt!

**Red Station**

Once the train stopped in front of the station, the team quickly got off the train, though everyone stumbled down again.

"The worse part is that we have to go through it one more time..." Eddy whined, getting off the ground. The team stood up and scanned their surroundings. There were two paths to take.

"If this is the last station, then the Star Spirit must be close," Goombario addressed to everyone. Ed noticed something afar.

"Hey look!" Ed exclaimed, grabbing everyone's attention. "A love I see, I do. Yet it's icky too." Ed pointed to a Heart Block. Everyone jumped on the Heart Block and continued to the first path. There were a lot of building blocks to halt the team's advance, but there were moving platforms for the team to cross. They spotted a Pyro Guy, but Bombette used her Power Bomb to finish him off. Her explosion was effective against fire enemies.

After jumping over the first wall, they spotted two more Pyro Guys. Ed used his Power Shot Ed to defeat one while Eddy jumped on the second one. They jumped to one of the moving platforms and jumped over the second wall. Once everyone crossed over, they went inside into a dark room.

"I can't see a thing," Kooper said in frustration.

"My kind of place," Bow smirked. "It suits for a Boo like me."

"Now where is my flashlight?" Double D asked, pulling out his flashlight out of his bag and turns it on. "Much better. Light vanquishing the darkness succeeds."

"But having more light makes it better, right?" Parakarry asked, shining the room with his flashlight. Suddenly, Ed and Eddy bumped into Parakarry and Double D, which they dropped their flashlights.

"Oh shoot," Double D complained. "I'll get it, Parakarry." Double D moved away from the group and spotted two flashlight at the far end of the room.

"Guys?" Mario asked everyone with a hint of fear in his voice. Double D could not hear Mario from his position.

"What is it, Mario?" Goombario asked. "Something wrong?" Mario had a strange foreboding feeling. There was...malice inside this room As soon he stepped inside this room, he could not help but feel they were being watched...without the team to notice this. And being in the dark meant that the team had a huge disadvantage in this room.

"...We're not alone." As soon as Double D inched forward to the two flashlights, something stomped on them. Double D gasped silently and looked up. He could not see the figure, but it appeared it was holding a lantern.

"Help me..." something inside the lantern cried. Double D was confused and took a step forward. The lantern moved in front of the enemy.

"I shall envelop you..." another voice said, but with a hint of malice. Double D froze from his spot. He sensed an enemy right in front of him, "into the never-ending darkness."

"AHHH!" Double D screamed. The others heard Double D's scream and rushed over. The only thing they could see was a ball of light and a figure of Double D. However, because they were in the dark, some members tripped down when they got there.

"Double D!" Parakarry cried, shooting himself forward to the lantern. The lantern suddenly glowed a little bit brighter, but not enough for Goombario to tattle the unknown enemy. Double D backed away and bumped into Mario.

"What happened?" Mario asked Double D.

"There is an enemy over there!" he cried in fear. Kooper used his Shell Shot to attack the lantern, but he missed. Goombario jumped on to the lantern, but he missed too.

"This darkness is really annoying!" Goombario said in frustration.

"I'll get him!" Bow declared. She turns invisible and floats in front of the lantern. When she reappeared, she slapped the lantern five times. This caused the whole room to lit up. The enemy was a Shy Guy, but way bigger than a regular Shy Guy. He wore a green outfit, a sinister face, and a lantern in his right hand. Strangely, he has an "X"-shaped white bandages on his forehead. Kooper and Goombario were behind the enemy while the rest faced the Shy Guy in the front.

"Urgh!" the Shy Guy grunted, closing his eyes. "I hate the light!"

"It must be a Big Lantern Ghost!" Goombario tattled. Mario and Eddy jumped on the Lantern Ghost's forehead. He cried in pain, but he blew the lantern in order for the room to become darkness. This time, he covered his lantern. Not a single peep of light was in this room.

"Wee hee hee..." it laughed creepily. "I shall consume your light...forever!"

"Show yourself, you vile demon from Hades!" Ed shouted. Ed did not notice the enemy was behind him. He kicked Ed, which sent him across to Kooper and Goombario. Bombette tried to blow him up, but ended up hurting Mario. Mario flew to the opposite side of Ed's position.

"Oh no!" Bombette gasped, realizing it was Mario's voice she heard. The Lantern Ghost stood in front of Bombette and scared her off. Bombette shrieked in fear and passed out. Eddy heard Bombette's voice and found her unconscious.

"Bombette! Snap out of it!" Eddy shouted while shaking her. Eddy pulled out his hammer and attacked the Shy Guy, but he missed the target. "Darn it!" The only sound in this room were the sounds of breathing in and out. Eddy, Parakarry, Bow, and Double D stood back to back.

"This is not good..." Parakarry whispered to the others.

"Even I can't see him in here," Bow added. "I can't trace him."

"When I find him, I'm going to show no mercy for what he did to Bombette," Eddy expressed in anger. Double D did not say anything. He closed his eyes and tried to focus the enemy's sound.

"Help me..." the voice from the lantern pleaded. Double D was the only one to have heard that.

_"That voice..." _Double D thought._ "Yes...I will help you. I will defeat the antagonist that lurks in this darkness." _Double D focused all of his energy to listen even the tiniest sounds. All sounds were muffled from his friends as he concentrate.

"Help me..." Without touching his friends, Double D quickly tapped his Zap Tap badge and leaped forward to where he heard that cry. He managed to touch someone, which was the Big Lantern Ghost. The Shy Guy was continuously electrocuted as long as Double D was hugging him. The other three noticed a series of electrical sparks. Bow came in and slapped the lantern like before. The whole room was lit up, and everyone could see Double D and the Big Lantern Ghost.

"Now everyone!" Mario announced loudly, who had recovered from Bombette's explosion. Everyone charged forward. Mario, Goombario, and Ed jumped on his forehead. Bow smacked the Ghost; Parakarry kicked him as well. Kooper tripped the ghost over with his Shell Shot. Before the Lantern Ghost could stand up, Eddy stood in front of him with his hammer ready.

"This is for Bombette!" Eddy shouted, slamming his hammer directly to the Lantern Ghost's forehead. He fell forward to the ground and became unconscious. Eddy found Bombette and woke her up. Double let go of the Big Lantern Ghost and picked up the lantern.

"Hi!" a female voice greeted Double D. "I'm Watt. Can you, um, free me please?" Double D took the cover out of the lantern. A yellow ball of electricity floated around Double D. She had a blue pacifier and two blue blushes on her cheek.

"It's a Li'l Sparky!" Goombario pointed out. Everyone else were in awe.

"Hee hee hee!" Watt giggled like a child. "Thanks for saving me, mister! I saw the whole fight inside that tight lantern. You're so awesome! You're, like, the coolest person in the entire universe!" Eddy coughed a little while Double D blushed from Watt's complement.

"You're very welcome, Watt," Double D grinned. "But I should thank you too. If you didn't cry inside the lantern, we would have lost this match."

"I should make it up to you! Is it okay if I, um, come along?"

Double D nodded. "Of course you can come along. Welcome aboard, Watt! My name is Eddward, but you can call me Double D. Let's start introducing ourselves, shall we?" The team introduced to Watt respectfully. Ed was the last to greet Watt.

"Hello, my name is Ed," he greeted. "You're such a cute little thing!" Ed hugged Watt, but received a shock in return. "Zap zap! I'm in space everyone! Evil doers beware!" Ed ran around the room, pretending to be a space cadet.

"I forgot to hug you too, Double D!" Watt exclaimed. Double D stepped back after witnessing Ed's shocking fate.

"Now, now Watt," Double D said in defense. "I appreciate your offer, but-" Watt slammed to Double D. To everyone's surprise, Double D was not electrocuted. He soon realized his Zap Tap badge has not been tapped again. "Of course! With my badge, I'm also immune to electricity."

"Magnificent!" Mario said surprisingly. "Then you must be the first person to even hug a Li'l Sparky...unharmed!"

"Double D is so comfortable!" Watt exclaimed happily, snuggling to Double D's chest. Watt's body started to glow even more with more sparks being produced. Everyone stepped back from this scene. Double D had to stop hugging Watt.

"You're a powerful Li'l Sparky, aren't you?" Double D acknowledged Watt. Double D held Watt from his hands. The whole room began to fill with light. "You're my new flashlight, Watt."

"Yippee!" Everyone saw the exit and left the room. When they exited out, Double D noticed a transparent block.

"That's strange...It wasn't there before, but now it is."

"That's another thing I can do. My powers can, um, find things that are not there." Mario jumped on the block and took a Snowman Doll. He handed it over to Double D. After they jumped over the wall, they noticed a Blue Star Kid. They reached to its position as Double D jumped to the block. "What is that pretty thing?"

"That, Watt, will help you become stronger." The Star Kid entered inside Watt, which she giggled after that.

"I feel so strong! A little voice told that if I use, um, Turbo Charge, I can make someone stronger."

"Now we have a fighting chance, Watt."

"Hey!" Eddy shouted. "Quit hogging the screen time! We have a score to settle with the Shy Guys, remember?"

"Why are they called Shy Guys?" Watt asked Mario. Mario shrugged.

"Beats me. It's probably the mask they wore." The team made it back to Red Station and used the Heart Block to recover their strength. The team continued down to the last path. What stood in their path was a giant castle made out of toy blocks. A Shy Guy, at the top of the castle, saw the team.

"Crud!" he cursed. "They have reach the last line of defense! We cannot fail this mission! All units, attack!" Four Shy Guys pushed the blocks out of the wall. It actually looked like a castle with windows. They used their slingshots to fire against the team. Seeing these potent slingshots, they hid behind several toy blocks.

"We have to defeat the Shy Guys!" Double D shouted to his team. Ed and Kooper ran out of their hiding spot.

"Power Ed Shot!" Ed screamed, slamming Kooper to the window. Kooper defeated and landed inside the castle. Kooper used his Power Shell to defeat the artillery slingshot units. Parakarry carried Bombette and dropped her down to the top of the castle. Kooper escaped just in time before Bombette used her explosion. Her explosion caused the whole castle to crumpled down. There were more Shy Guys at the bottom; they retreated back while screaming like wimps, as Eddy pointed out.

They walked over the destroyed castle and chased after the Shy Guys. Eddy managed to find a Shooting Star item along the way. The team reached another dark room, but Double D used Watt's power to lit up the room. When they reached the end of the room, they saw the rest of the Shy Guys panicking and crying for mercy. They shoved the wall down and escaped into a new room.

Not knowing what lies ahead, the team entered inside with caution. However, they will be thrown into the most chaotic war they have ever encounter.

* * *

**Original: Instead of a castle, it was a wall.**

**Stats: Level 8**

**Mario: 20 HP/15 FP/15 BP up  
Badge Points left: 3  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2), Damage Dodge(3), Spike Shield(2), Multibounce(1), Power Rush(1), I Spy(1).**

**Ed: 20 HP up/20 FP/12 BP  
Badge Points left: 4  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2), Shrink Stomp(1), Power Smash(1), D-Down Jump(2), Mega Rush(1).  
**

**Double D: 20 HP/15 FP/15 BP up  
Badge Points left: 3  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1),**** Zap Tap(4), Defend Plus(5).**

**Eddy: 15 HP up/15 FP/18 BP up  
Badge Points left: 1  
Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(1), Money Money(7), Power Plus(0), Ice Power(2).**


	30. War! General Guy!

******************Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy nor make profit out of them. Mario belongs to Nintendo; Danny Antonucci owns Ed, Edd n Eddy. I do have some of my own original work in this story while my stories are for entertainment purpose only.**

* * *

Chapter 29: War! General Guy!

**War Zone**

The team was marveled when they entered into this blue and purple room. Two houses, obviously made out of toy blocks, stood at the entrance and the other side of the room. There were a bunch of toy blocks that acted like obstacles. The room itself was massive, about the size of a football stadium. The floor was flat, but some parts in the room looked dug up. Some of them actually had a tunnel in it.

But the one thing noticeable in this room was the Shy Guys at the opposite end of the room. Approximately a hundred of them stood in their spots. There was one that stood out the most. The Shy Guy wore a white uniform, standing proudly above all else.

"Well, well, well..." he announced. "It appears you've made it to my home base."

"You must be General Guy, right?" Mario shouted across the room.

"That is correct. I am the one who commands this army." General Guy pulled out a Star Card from his pocket. "I believe you were looking for this, correct?"

"It's the Star Spirit!" Goombario pointed out. General Guy withdrew the Star Card back into his pocket.

"Mario...Eds...but most importantly: Eddy and Bombette...All of you have caused great shame against my comrades and their honor. I shall step up into the battlefield and be victorious!"

"We'll see about that!" Eddy yelled, pulling out his hammer. General Guy smirked; he put his right hand forward.

"But...let's make this...entertaining."

"And what do you mean by that?" Bombette growled.

"This battle is not any battles you've faced in your life. This is war." The team was confused about that statement.

"War?" Watt questioned. She looked at Double D. "Double D, what's war?"

"It's when the good guys fight the bad guys. However, it's more..." Double D gulped before continuing on, "dangerous."

"T-that's horrible!"

"Think of this as a game...with your life on the line," General Guy announced.

"I-I don't want to participate in this horrendous battle!" Double exclaimed angrily.

"Too bad; too sad. War is a great passion of mine, and that includes all of my comrades. War fuels itself with a rage that crushes my foe. The excitement, the trill, and the pressure burns up my soul!" He began to laughed evilly along with the Shy Guys.

"You're crazy!" Bombette yelled.

"Double it!" Eddy screamed too.

"Oh am I?" General Guy asked. "But enough talk. Let me explain the rules before we begin."

"There are rules? Screw the rules!"

"Quiet, you brat! I'll make sure you down first!" General Guy began to explain the rules. "In order to win this battle and claim the Star Spirit, you must defeat my entire army and myself included."

"All...of them?" Parakarry gasped. Some of the team members cringed at the sheer size of Guy's army. "But...it's ten of us versus a hundred!"

"That's not fair!" Goombario complained, staring at General Guy. "You have a higher advantage in both size and the details in this arena!"

"If you can make it here," General Guy continued, "then I don't see why you can't defeat my army. Second, this war zone is the entire battlefield. I control my side while you control yours. There should be a map right beside you." Double D looked to his right and saw the map on the ground; he picked it up.

"Here it is..." Double D said, showing the map to General Guy.

"That map is the exact drawing of this war zone. I may be a bad guy, but I swear it on my soldier's pride." His troops looked at him in disbelief.

"Boss, are you sure about this?" one of them asked General Guy.

"Affirmative, solider. On the other hand, we have our own victory conditions. We'll win when we defeat all of you or if my army passes through that entrance you came through. My army will show no mercy to everyone in Toad Town. You have five minutes to study the map before we fight."

"What!" Mario shouted in disbelief. "Wait a minute! I-" A giant red curtain fell down in the center of the room. The team could not see through, but they know the Shy Guys cannot see them. The timer was set off.

"Cool!" Ed exclaimed. "This is just like one of my comics I've read, but it was in space! We get to fight in a war!" Bow slapped Ed.

"That's not a good thing!" Bow yelled at Ed's ear. "War is terrible! It costs so many lives!"

"War is meaningless..." Parakarry stated somberly. "Nothing good comes out of war."

"Come on!" Double D called inside the house. "We must study the map before the timer expires!" The team entered inside with four minutes left in the clock. Double D set up the map on the table, and everyone studied the map.

From the bird's eye point of view, it was actually a simple oval terrain, except the holes and the obstacles. There was a zig-zag wall at the north and south end, but there were narrow paths that led to the enemy's base. The center was a huge area itself. Double D analyzed the map as hard as he could. Sweat trickled down the side of his head as his eyes reflected from the red timer. His brain processed faster than ever, realizing that failure was not an option.

"All right," Double D began. "I know a strategy to accomplish this."

"Better make it quick," Kooper said, looking at the clock. "We have three minutes left." Double D started to point the map.

"The center is obviously a huge battlefield, so we need two groups to face the main advance forces. However, these groups will play a decoy."

"A decoy?" Watt asked Double D, wondering what it means.

"It's like distracting the enemy. Our real objective is to send one group to that narrow passageway at the north which leads to General Guy's base. That group will force him and his infantry to the center to the room. We'll trap all the Shy Guys in there and finish them off with our most powerful attack."

"This plan of yours might work," Eddy smiled. "You've never ceased to amaze me, Double D." Double D smiled too. The other agreed with Double D's plan.

"Now that we have a strategy, how should we set up the group?" Parakarry asked.

"As for the group, I volunteer my group to guard the entrance. Parakarry, Watt, and I will guard the south passageway as well. Team Ed and Eddy will be the decoy forces while Mario and Goombario will attack the main camp."

"That's fine by me," Mario interjected. "If Eddy and Bombette were to attack the camp, the Shy Guys will discover our plans easily because they're the main targets out of all of us. But if they were in the center fighting, they will ignore me and Goombario."

"Two minutes," Kooper counted off.

"Not only that," Goombario added. "Mario's clothes are red, so the Shy Guys will assumed that Mario will be in the center. From the Shy Guys' point of view, they'll assume that there are three groups in the center...I think."

"Whatever this plan will work or not, let's do this!" Bombette exclaimed. Everyone put their right hand in the center.

"I pray for everyone's safety," Double D prayed.

"I pray for chickens," Ed added.

"...Numbskull," Eddy muttered to Ed.

"Let's-a-go!" everyone exclaimed. Everyone put their hands in the air and took their position. Mario and Goombario were at the north side, Ed's and Eddy's group were in front of their home base, and Double D's group remained in the house.

Everyone knew they were going into their most intense fight ever. Eddy gripped his hammer tightly while Ed tied his shoe, only he ended up tripping down. Bow adjusted her red bows to make it look perfectly. Kooper and Bombette stared at the red curtain in front of him directly with keen looks in their eyes. Mario and Goombario adjusted their hats before they got into their battle stances.

"Do you think we could win?" Kooper asked Bow.

"I don't know," she answered, scanning at the red curtain. "We have a small chance to win this and a high chance of casualties."

"C-c-casualties?" Kooper looked at her with a shocked face. Bow, however, simply laughed out.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm just pulling your shell."

"But you're not pulling his shell," Ed pointed out. "I could help you out, Bow." Kooper and Bow made a bored face to Ed. Meanwhile, Mario and Goombario were having their own discussion.

"I knew going with you would be the adventure I would never forget," Goombario began, "but I'd never knew we would be in this mess."

"I know..." Mario mumbled. "However, we can't lose this battle. Failure is not an option."

"You're right, Mario. I'm with you to the end." At the center, Eddy and Bombette were talking to each other too.

"Oh boy..." Eddy muttered, gripping his hammer too tightly to the point where Eddy felt his internal pain. Bombette noticed Eddy's arms and legs shaking.

"Eddy, are you all right?" she asked with concern.

Eddy answered hastily. "All right? Of course I am! Who wouldn't be?" Right now, there was one minute left at the clock.

"...You don't have to lie to me, Eddy. I could tell you're scared."

"Uh...I..."

"It's okay. I'm scared too, you know." Eddy looked at Bombette, but she did not show it. "You may think I'm not, but I am."

"How come?"

"Just remember who you are fighting for."

"What am I...fighting for?''

Bombette nodded. "Like your friends, right? We all share a special bond; we can't let fear take over us or we'll look like cowards. You don't want to lose them, right? And I...don't want to lose you too."

"...That's kinda lame, but I get ya. I get what you mean. Thanks Bombette. Now let's show those Shy Jerks what were made of."

"Right!" Finally, Double D talked to Parakarry and Watt.

"Parakarry," Double called.

"Yeah?"

"Please take care of Watt while I stay here to monitor the battlefield. The two of you are the only ones to defend the south passageway. General Guy would most likely to use those passageways to pierce through our defenses."

"I understand, Double D." Watt floated and hugged Double D.

"It's scary out there!" Watt cried. Double D returned the hug.

"Have courage, Watt. Have courage." And now, everyone stood at their respective position. Double D took out his binoculars and waited for the countdown.

_Three...two...one..._

The curtain lifted up, and everyone charged. Fifty Shy Guys charged at the center while twenty-five and the others charged at the north and south passageway.

"And so it begins..." Double D muttered.

* * *

**Ed's and Eddy's group**

The five members screamed as they clashed into their enemies. Ed jumped over the first Shy Guy and slammed his hammer to the second one. Five Shy Guys charged forward against Ed, but Ed swung his hammer in a 360 degree. Those Shy Guys flew back from Ed's force.

Kooper came in and retreated into his shell. He shot himself forward and knocked out three Shy Guys. One Shy Guy managed to jump down to Kooper, making Kooper lying down on the ground. As he struggled to stand up, that Shy Guy attempted to jump on Kooper. However, Bow appeared in front of Kooper and slapped the Shy Guy out.

"Thanks, Bow," Kooper thanked as Bow helped Kooper up to his feet.

"You owe me one," Bow stated. Kooper frowned, but they continued on. Eddy and Bombette ran underground where the lights here were dim. Five Shy Guys went inside the tunnel.

"Gotcha!" Eddy yelled, slamming his hammer to the ground with the power of his Quake Hammer. All the Shy Guys trembled down as Bombette ran forward and used her explosion. Bombette's explosion caused the entrance to cave-in. "Let's get out of here, Bombette!" They ran inside the tunnel and found a light at the end. When they got out, there was a giant blue block where they can climbed up there with the ramp.

"There they are!" one of the Shy Guy shouted. Seven Shy Guys chased after Eddy and Bombette, where they climbed up the ramp. Bombette used her explosion when they reached their position.

"That never gets old," Eddy complemented to Bombette. Bombette's response was a giggle until she was interrupted by a punch. More Shy Guys came in after her explosion. Eddy and Bombette, who recovered from the punch, prepared themselves.

"That hurts, you know," Bombette stated, glaring at her enemy. She lit up her fuse once again and charge.

* * *

**Double D's group**

After an explosion from Bombette, Double D analyzed the battle. He saw Ed's group having no trouble against the Shy Guys. Double D noticed Eddy and Bombette on top of the giant blue block where a bunch of Shy Guys are climbing up the ramp. Ed's group realized Eddy and Bombette were in trouble, so they decided to help them out.

"It's been going smoothly lately," Double D muttered to himself. "But how long will it last?" Meanwhile, Watt and Parakarry saw the troops coming their way from the south passageway. A bunch of Shy Guys, with stilts, marched forward to Watt and Parakarry's position.

"That looks so cool!" Watt exclaimed.

"Don't compliment at the enemy!" Parakarry said. Parakarry and Watt charged forward with a yell.

* * *

**Mario and Goombario**

Mario and Goombario ran forward as soon the curtain opened up. There was a mixture of different types of Shy Guys along the way. Mario tapped his Multibounce badge and jumped on all the enemies (while avoiding the Pyro Guys). Goombario took down the injured ones with a simple Headbonk. A Pyro Guy spit out fire balls to Goombario, but Goombario leaped to his right. Mario saw Goombario and decided to help him out. Mario took out his hammer and slammed down on the Pyro Guy. He fell down in one shot.

"Thanks, Mario," Goombario thanked Mario. As they traveled further, there were still more Shy Guys along the way. Mario decided to use hand-to-hand combat. He ran to a normal Shy Guy and punch him two times; he finished it off with a kick on the stomach. More Shy Guys came in charging to Goombario. Goombario managed to knock out the first one, but the others punched him out into the air. As Goombario prepared himself for impact, he felt someone grabbing him. It was Mario who saved him.

"Again, thanks," Goomabraio thanked Mario again. Mario charged forward, took out his hammer, and whacked all of the Shy Guys as possible. A Pyro Guy appeared next and blew out fire balls to Mario, which he grunted in pain. Mario himself caught some fire on him, so he decided to roll on the ground to make the fire vanish. Goombario decided to repay back Mario. He noticed a pillar that was a little further away from him. By analyzing the position, Goombario slammed himself to the pillar. The pillar wobbled at first, but he pushed it back to make sure it fell down. Soon, the Pyro Guy did not notice the pillar slamming down to him, thus knocking him out. Mario finally broke free, though he had minor burn marks on himself.

"Thanks," Mario thanked to Goombario.

"Isn't this getting repetitive?" Goombario joked before they resumed on. So far, Mario and Goombario worked together and defeated all the Shy Guys that fought them. After a couple of minutes, they finally made it to General Guy's base. Oddly, there was no one patrolling the area.

"Let's jump inside that window!" Mario suggested, pointing at the toy block house. They rushed forward and jumped while rolling inside. "The jig is up, General Guy!" However, he was not there. More specifically, no one was inside.

"H-he's not here?" Goombario questioned surprisingly. "I've got a bad feeling about this, Mario." They walked up to the second floor to see the battle. However, their eyes shrunk when they saw something unexpected.

"You're right, Goombario. It changed from bad to worse."

* * *

**Ed's and Eddy's group**

They managed to hold off the advance forces so far. The two groups defeated three-fourths of the advance forces (these Shy Guys were weak compared to the others). However, there were still more infantry troops coming to their position.

"We've got to jump!" Kooper suggested loudly. Everyone in the team nodded and jumped (or floated by Bow) off the blue block. It was not deep, so everyone survived the damage. Ed, however, created a crater after the fall, but lifted himself up.

"That was close..." Bombette muttered. While everyone ran to the center, they heard a great rumble from General Guy's position. Everyone turned around, and their eyes shrunk in the same manner as Mario and Goombario. A tank, in a shape of a baby pink carriage, was moving forward. It had a giant light bulb on top a cylinder that shaped like a warp pipe. General Guy was on top of the tank as well. Normally, the team would laugh at that vehicle, but when they were facing a tank with a cannon staring directly to them...it was not a good time to laugh at. At this point, Mario and Goombario can see the tank here.

"It looks like you've put up a good fight so far..." General Guy began, "but now, it's time to bring my ace to the game. Soldiers!" Everyone heard his voice in the giant room. "Throw away your cowardice! Man up! I will not abide any deserters! I will be your hero! With me by your side, we can overcome this! March forward, and show those brats no mercy!"

* * *

**Double D's group**

All the Shy Guys cheered for their commander. General Guy has managed to intimidate Double D the most, where his arms began to shake.

_"Oh dear!" _he thought worriedly. _"It looks as if the enemy has gain superior morale by General Guy's speech. With their tank and their morale, they can actually turn this battle to their favor!...We need reinforcements!" _Meanwhile, Parakarry and Watt managed to hold their positions from the Stilt Guys. Even though their stilts had sharp point, they were no match to Parakarry's speed. Watt also provided much help with her new power: Turbo Charge. This allowed Watt to boost Parakarry's strength temporarily. Parakarry flung himself forward with a Shell Shot and bounced off five Stilt Guys off like a pinball.

"Whew..." Parakarry panted, flapping down to the ground. "And...don't...mess...with a...mailman."

"That was amazing, Parakarry!" Watt cheered happily. "You were, like, 'swoosh' and 'bam' at all that!"

Parakarry chuckled weakly. "Thanks, but I'm afraid I'll have to rest for a few minutes. You go on and find Double D." Watt disagreed, however.

"I-I can't leave you! What if they show up?"

"Then I'll teach them five more lessons not to fight our friends. Do it, Watt." Watt had no choice but to float away from Parakarry. Double D noticed Watt coming in.

"Watt, how are you doing?" Double D asked, being concern.

"We took down the bad guys with those long sticks." Double D sighed in relief after hearing that.

"That's a relief...Where's Parakarry?"

"He, uh...had to lay down to rest."

"We should help him, but I'm afraid we're in a horrible situation. Look." Watt and Double D saw a tank in front of Ed's and Eddy's group. The Shy Guys were fighting them vigorously, gaining the upper advantage.

"What's that pretty thing?"

"Uh...That's a tank...or what...sorta looks classified like a tank. It's very strong and...dangerous. It'll be hard to dent that tank." Watt "bounced" off the air.

"Oh! Oh! We should go there! I can defeat that, uh, tank." Double D gasped in horror.

"Nonsense! There's no way we could fight that tank without a plan!"

"I do have a plan. A Li'l Sparky like me can break that! "

"...Are you sure? I don't wish for any harm on you."

"Of course! Here's my secret plan..."

* * *

**Mario and Goombario**

"Darn it!" Goombario cursed, looking at the wall that the tank went through. Since the tank entered through there, a wall pop up. Mario and Goombario could not access the battlefield from their position.

"This is bad," Mario stated in frustration, rubbing his forehead. "We have no choice but to go around it."

"We can't! That will take too much time and stamina. Plus, how are we supposed to fight a tank head on?"

"Ugh...If only we could go through here. We could use Double D's plan and ambush the tank." Mario began to look around and spotted a couple of familiar objects he and Goombario encountered in this box. "Wait! I've got it!"

"You do?" Goombario looked at where Mario is looking; the pair began to smile. "Of course...We'll use those things!"

* * *

**Ed's and Eddy's group**

"This is not good..." Bow muttered. Bow disappeared from the first Shy Guy's punch. When she reappeared, however, she fell down by a jump attack from the first one.

"They're so strong!" Eddy whined, pushing back the Shy Guy, but ending up being pushed. Ed came in and threw that Shy Guy out of here.

"Do not fear, Eddy! Leave this to me!" Unfortunately, the tank fired a bomb to Ed's position. The explosion sent Ed and Eddy back while they rolled on the ground.

"Eddy!" Bombette cried. She growled and lit up her fuse in an orange color. "Have a taste of my Power Bomb!" She rushed forward to the tank and exploded everyone around it. Bombette flipped backwards and saw the area covered in black smoke. When the smoke cleared, all the Shy Guys around fainted, but the tank had a tiny dent on the front. "No...way..."

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" General Guy laughed inside the tank. "I was prepared for that explosion. This baby here can withstand explosions, such as a pink Bob-omb menace. Have a taste of my bomb!" The tank fired two bombs directly to Bombette as she watched in horror. The explosion was twice its size from Bombette's explosion. Ed and Eddy recovered from the blast and looked up. After the smoke vanished...Bombette was gone.

"Bombette...?" Eddy muttered in shock, disbelief and rage. His blood began to boil in hatred.

"And she calls herself a Bob-omb," General Guy announced.

"NOOOOOOO!" His voice echoed throughout the room. Eddy charged forward with his hammer ready. Tears began to escape from Eddy's eyes.

"And that leaves only one. Have a taste of my second power!" The light bulb began to charge up. It then shot out a lightning blast to Eddy, which he was stunned from the shock. However, to everyone's surprise, Eddy still kept on moving forward slowly.

"You...can't...defeat...the great Eddy!"

"Bah! I'll just charge up another blast." Truth be told, Eddy could not handle another attack like that. Just when all hope began to fade for him when the lightning blast charged forward, someone stepped in front of him. "Wha...?" It was none other than Watt, who absorbed the lightning blast.

"Lightning attacks don't hurt me, you big meanie!" Watt screamed.

"A Li'l Sparky? How dare you, sir!"

"This battle ends now!" someone declared. It was Double D, standing next to Eddy. Ed's team stood in front of Eddy as well. "We have reached the climax of this battle, General Guy."

"Where I defeat the brats that have been a thorn on my side?"

"Wrong answer!" Kooper responded. "This is where we'll turn the tables around!"

"You're gonna pay for all the evil deeds you and your army have done!" Bow responded too.

"And take some butter toast!" Ed demanded. Everyone else stared at Ed with a bored expression.

"Ignoring Ed here..." Eddy finally spoke, raising his hammer. "This is for Bombette!"

"Ha!" General Guy scoffed. "You're all talk, but I want to see action."

"How about an ambush?" someone shouted. The team looked up at the wall behind the tank and saw Mario and Goombario jumping down. Goombario slammed his head against the light bulb while Mario broke it off with his hammer.

"My-my light bulb! You, sir, will pay for this!" The tank turned around so the cannon faced them.

"General Guy let his guard down," Kooper said to the team.

"It looks like our original plan succeeded after all," Double D said with a smile. "Now it's time to integrate mine's and Watt's plan into checkmate!" Double D pulled out his Thunder Rage. "Ready Watt?"

"You bet!" she responded.

"DD's Electrical Barrage!" Double D casted his Thunder Rage to Watt, where she began to glow like the sun. She zoomed forward at high speed, piercing through the tank from the back to the front.

"Whoa!" General Guy shouted in surprise. Watt actually took out General Guy's hat out in the process. Suddenly, the interior began to produce electrical sparks. "This cannot be! I refuse to accept defeat! No!" When he got out of the tank, Eddy was standing right beneath him.

"Take this!" Eddy yelled, bringing his hammer down to General Guy's head. He fell inside, rubbing his head in pain. However, there was even more surprised in store for him.

_Hiss..._

"What is that sound? No...It can't be! You were supposed to be-"

_KABOOM!_

The entire tank blew up to pieces. Parts were flying around the room as everyone tried to find cover. General Guy flew all the way to the entrance, now covered in black soot. The team managed to regroup together.

"Victory!" they all shouted happily.

"Yipee!" Watt exclaimed as she and Double D hugged each other (his Zap Tap badge was activated). While they were celebrating, General Guy slowly got up without no one to notice this.

"You may have defeated me...but I'll shall live to fight another day..." He muttered in pain. When he turned around for the exit, he met Parakarry face to face.

"Give it up already," Parakarry said, pushing General Guy down to the ground.

"Curses..." The impact made him lose his consciousness. Parakarry flew to the team's spot.

"Hey guys! We've finally won!"

"We sure did!" Kooper said, giving him a high-five. After that, they rebounded back with their shells.

"But we ended up with a casualty..." Bow stated to everyone; their victory dance die out. They saw Eddy standing alone where the tank was once there.

"Oh Eddy..." Double D whispered solemnly.

"It's not fair..." Eddy muttered on the verge of crying out loud. "She was a good friend. Better than Double D and Ed." If they were not in this situation, Double D and Ed would have frown at Eddy.

"I know, Eddy," Bombette cried with him. "I'll miss her headstrong attitude and her awesome jokes!"

"I know, Bombette! But the one thing I really liked about her was her bombastic explosion."

"Do you want to see it again?"

"Yeah..." Bombette exploded in front of Eddy, but her power was not strong enough to push Eddy back.

"That never gets old..." Suddenly, realization hit everybody. All their sorrow wilted away into nothingness. Eddy finally looked at Bombette, who did not have marks from General Guy's bomb. She started to giggle after seeing everyone's faces.

"What?" she asked in a fake confused manner while smiling. "Do I have to explode again to show more proof or what?"

"Bombette!" Eddy cried, hugging Bombette. The others could not believe it either.

"But...How..." Bow asked where her eyes were wide as saucers. "How did you survived that bomb attack?"

"Did you all thought I was obliterated into dust? Someone like me can't die that easily. It's simple: I ducked down into those tunnels. After Watt burst through that tank, I sneaked inside and gave that jerk what was coming from an angry pink Bob-omb menace."

"My word..." was all Double D could say.

"My brain is stump again," Ed announced, scratching his head.

"And here I thought we were going to finish that tank off," Goombario said where Mario nodded.

"By the way, how did you two got here so fast?" Kooper asked them.

"Toys can be all fun and games, but can it be useful to go over that wall."

"In other words, we'd use those toy blocks," Mario answered with a smile.

"Oh..." Kooper said quietly. "That's...uh...gee, I don't know."

"Pretty smart move there," Bow added. "Even if you two didn't come here, we would have defeated that tank. But your ambush made it a lot easier, I must say." Meanwhile, Eddy and Bombette shared a private discussion.

"Man, I didn't know you care about me that much," Bombette giggled.

"Sh-shut up..." Eddy replied very weakly; a tear escaped his right eye. "You didn't see anything, got it?"

"Oh, Eddy. Everyone here knows what happened."

"Oh God..." Bombette began to hug Eddy, which he returned the hug.

"But it's okay to soften up once in a while. A stubborn person can actually have a nice side, don't you think?"

"...I'm just glad you're alive, that's all." After their hug, Bombette pulled out two items. One was the Star Spirit Card and the other was four Star Kids!

"I got them after I blew up that tank. It's a good thing this card has a protected magical veil, huh?"

Mario increased his Badge Points' power, Ed upgraded his vitality, and Double D and Eddy wanted three Badge Points. Bombette handed over the Star Spirit card to Eddy. Everyone gathered around Eddy and Bombette.

"With this card," Eddy declared, holding up the card, "we're one step closer of kicking Bowser's behind!" The card exploded into light as the blue Star Spirit with a sailor's hat was free from Bowser's card. Four rescued, three left to save.

* * *

**Original: This "war" is different than the real game. The tank did not had a cannon in the game.**

**Stats: Level 9**

**Mario: 20 HP/20 FP up/15 BP  
Badge Points left: 3  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2), Damage Dodge(3), Spike Shield(2), Multibounce(1), Power Rush(1), I Spy(1).**

**Ed: 25 HP up/20 FP/12 BP  
Badge Points left: 4  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2), Shrink Stomp(1), Power Smash(1), D-Down Jump(2), Mega Rush(1).  
**

**Double D: 20 HP/15 FP/18 BP up  
Badge Points left: 6  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1),**** Zap Tap(4), Defend Plus(5).**

**Eddy: 15 HP up/15 FP/21 BP up  
Badge Points left: 4  
Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(1), Money Money(7), Power Plus(0), Ice Power(2).**


	31. Medals of Honors

**A/N: Here are the references from the last chapter:**

**1. The entire battle is similar to Samurai Warriors. They have both commanders, strategies, overwhelming enemies, victory/defeat conditions, etc.**

**2. Double's line when the battle began was a reference to The Lord of the Rings during the Helm's Deep battle, quoted by Théoden .**

**3. The fight on the giant blue block was a nostalgia to Aragorn's fight against the orcs before the Fellowship began to break up.**

**4. Mario was fighting Super Smash Bros. Brawl style (or other Mario games) for a short moment.**

**5. Goombario's plan to knock the pillar against the Pyro Guy is similar to Leon in Resident Evil 4. A helicopter saved Leon and shot down all the enemies except one. The last one died from the falling pillar from the helicopter's machine gun.**

**6. When Mario and Goombario jumped through the window in General Guy's base, that was a reference to Leon in Resident Evil 4 where he jumped through a glass window in the game.**

**7. The tank's appearance is the same as in Metal Gear Solid when Snake confronted an M1 tank in a canyon valley.**

******************Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy nor make profit out of them. Mario belongs to Nintendo; Danny Antonucci owns Ed, Edd n Eddy. I do have some of my own original work in this story while my stories are for entertainment purpose only.**

* * *

Chapter 30: Medals of Honors

**Peach/Bowser's Castle**

Her eyes lifted slowly from her dream. After resting and yawning on her soft pink bed, she got off and stretched around.

_"Strange..." _Peach wondered. _"It feels like...something good happened. Maybe Mario and his friends rescued another Star Spirit." _She took a glance at her window. She was hoping it was morning, but being inside a floating castle in the atmosphere was a different story. She walked into her dressing room and changed into her signature pink dress. As always, she fixed her hair and made her face more pretty. It became a daily routine for her because she was a princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. She had to look good...even being held as hostage.

Twink was still asleep next to Peach's pillow. His soft sigh could not be heard from Peach's hearing range. After she was done inside the dressing room, she stepped forward out.

_"Maybe it would be a good time to scout again...I just hope Twink doesn't realize this. I don't want to make him feel worry about me." _Peach activated the secret switch behind the picture frame and exited out the room through the fire place. Peach walked inside another room and prepared to step out of that room. The Koopatrols still wandered around with their flashlights in the dark room, just as she remembered. After reaching through the other side without being noticed, she entered through one door. This room has a bunch of chairs, mirrors, boxes, vases, and scrolls lying around in this messy room. She found a blue rectangular chest with a golder star embedded on the front. A small green triangular badge with a star was found lying next to the chest (called Deep Focus Badge).

_"I know this mystic chest. It's been passed down through generations of my family here in this castle. There are two chests I know that exist in the Mushroom Kingdom. When something is placed inside the chest, that item is transferred to the other chest...Maybe I could put these badges for Mario. I just hope he finds the other mysterious chest." _Peach took both of the badges and put them in the chest. Peach exited the room, realizing there was nothing else besides the mysterious chest. She took the next door to her left, but gasped when she saw someone inside the dining room. It was none other than the Gourmet Guy from the Shy Guy's Toy Box.

"What the...?" he asked confusedly. Peach gulped silently and mustered up her courage. She walked up to him and stopped in front of him.

"H-hello...My name is Princess Peach."

"Pr-princess Peach? Here? Oh, hello. Everybody calls me the Gourmet Guy. Are you supposed to be here by any chance? Are you the one who will deliver me food?" Peach was confused by his question.

"Deliver?...Food?"

"So you are? Great! You see, I really love to eat almost anything that tastes delicious. But right now, I'm really hungry."

"Oh! I see." Peach was able to relax now. "I can cook it up for you, but I don't have the ingredients and the utensils. The kitchen is one floor below us, though."

"Don't worry, Peach. I have this key here that will unlock the door that leads downstairs." Gourmet Guy handed over a pink key to Peach.

"I'll have your order ready, Mister Gourmet Guy."

"Please...Just call me Gourmet Guy." Peach left the room and headed to the locked door. After checking the coast is clear, she unlocked the door and went out. However, someone followed her in. Peach saw two guards patrolling the first floor. She carefully stepped down the red carpeted stairs and went to her left. Once the Koopatrol navigated away the kitchen door, she silently walked forward and went inside. This kitchen had everything Peach needed to cook. A wooden table was placed in the center of the room while the ingredients were lined up on the wall.

"I got where I want you, Peach," someone said behind her, startling Peach. Peach thought it was one of the Koopatrols, at first. She quickly spun around and prepared for the worst. However, it was a small yellow star.

"Twink?" Peach asked, then she sighed in relief. "You almost scared me."

"What were you thinking?" he asked worriedly. "I know you were bold, but not this bold to leave me behind. Did you know that it's hard for me to twist a doorknob with these hands?"

"I-I'm sorry. I just didn't want to disturb your sleep. I promised I won't do it again."

"...Well, okay. So, you're here to cook food, right?"

"You were eavesdropping?"

"I heard every word."

"Well, in that case, yes. So what should we make?" Peach and Twink saw a bookcase with cookbooks filled in. Peach grabbed one book and flipped through several pages. Most of them were really good, but Peach knew one food she and the Gourmet Guy really like.

"A cake?" Twink asked, looking at the picture in the cookbook.

"Yes. My favorite cake: Special Strawberry Cake."

"This does looks good. I'll read off the instructions while you prepare the cake." Peach headed over the counter filled with ingredients. "First, mix sugar and eggs in the bowl." Peach grabbed a packet of snow white sugar. She poured inside the bowl with the right amount. After that, Peach searched around and saw newly laid eggs in a basket. She gathered two eggs and cracked them both into the bowl.

"I'm done," Peach responded. Twink scanned the next instructions.

"Mix and whip the ingredients in the bowl." Peach found a good wooden spoon lying on the counter. She takes the spoon and mixed all the sugar and yolk in the bowl. After doing this for ten seconds, she placed the spoon in the sink.

"What's next?"

"Put flour and butter in the bowl. Then mix them all up."

"I've found the flour, Twink." She held up a packet of flour. "This flour is the best flour available to bake the finest royal cakes." She poured over the right amount in the bowl. She found a rectangular butter in the refrigerator, which looked freshly churned. When the butter was inside the bowl, Peach mixed all the ingredients inside once more.

"Now that looks yummy!" Twink saw Peach mixing the ingredients. "When you're done, pour it into the pan." Peach stopped the mixing progress and took the bowl over the circular pan. The batter flowed nicely inside the pan. "Okay, now we have to bake the batter for 30 minutes." Peach and Twink walked in front of the black oven. She opened the front cover, placed the pan, and shut it tight. Peach set the temperature to 350 degrees Fahrenheit and the timer for 30 minutes.

And they wait...and wait...and wait...30 seconds had already passed. Peach and Twin frowned, however.

"This is going to take a while...Let's look over at the other cookbooks until it's done."

* * *

**30 minutes later...**

_DING!_

"The cake is ready!" Peach and Twink exclaimed happily, until they realized they were loud. Peach covered her hands with protective white gloves and took the pan out. She carefully walked forward to the wooden table where Twink already set up a white plate. The cake was placed on top of the plate without the pan.

"Now here comes the fun part," Twink said, reading the last step. "We're going to decorate it with cream and strawberries. I'll handle the strawberries."

"And I'll take care of the cream." Peach took both the containers of cream and strawberries. The cream itself was very rich and fresh while the strawberries displayed its bright red color. They looked fresh and juicy, too. After five minutes, Peach had already covered the cake with cream. They decorated the cake with the last ingredients: strawberries. Once it was all done, they decorated into a Star with two eyes.

"It's finally finished..." Twink awed at their masterpiece. Indeed, Peach and Twink wanted to taste it, but Peach made a promise to the Gourmet Guy. But Peach had another idea.

"We could cut our own piece while he can have the rest," Peach suggested.

"I hope he won't mind. Let's eat here before we leave." Peach pulled out a knife just for a cake. She took out one-fifth out of the cake. After eating the whole piece of cake, it was time to move on.

"That was really yummy!" Twink exclaimed happily. Peach giggled when there was cream on Twink's face.

"Silly Twink." She took out her pink cloth and wiped out the cream from his face. Peach took the plate with the plate and went back to the dining room. When Peach and Twink reach their destination, they opened up the door. "We're back Gourmet Gu-Oh my goodness!" Gourmet Guy was lying on the ground with his back on the ground. They rushed forward to see his condition. The preparation, 30 minutes, decorating, and eating took too much time, after all.

"So... hungry..." he moaned. His stomach agreed with him. "My last wish...before I pass away...from... starvation is to...eat a cake. A Special...Strawberry Cake...to be...exact..."

"We've waited too long, Peach! Give him the cake!" Twink shouted in horror. Peach poured the cake into Gourmet Guy's mouth (his mouth is big). He chewed the cake and gulped it down his throat.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, eyes bulging out and mouth gaping. "Ohh...Ohh! Amazing! Simply amazing! Absolutely tasty!" He ran around the whole room defying the laws of gravity, and he can run on midair! Peach and Twink were baffled by this incredible strange behavior. He finally stopped doing his "thing".

"He scares me, Peach..." Twink whispered to Peach's ear.

"I think it looks fun," she replied back.

"Thank you so much, Peach. Eating two cakes in one day is the most happiest day of my life. Well, I had this large banquet, but this is awesome. To show my gratitude, I'll tell you a secret. One of the Star Spirits is being held inside Mt. Lavalava on Lavalava Island."

"That's the island south from the Mushroom Kingdom."

"That's right. You should tell this to Mario, but be warned. The guardian there is a nasty Lava Piranha."

"...Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't hate Mario and his friends. They're the ones who gave me a cake back at the Mushroom Kingdom." Peach looked at Twink.

"Twink, pass that message to Mario."

"I'll do it, Peach," Twink responded. Peach opened up the window, and Twink flew out of the room. After that, she closed up the window.

"Now I have to get out of here..."

"I'll help you out, Peach. With my size, you can hide behind my back." Peach clasped her hands gratefully.

"Thank you so much, Gourmet Guy." They both exited the dining hall, with Peach behind Gourmet Guy.

"Hey!" a voice boomed across the room. Gourmet Guy turned around and saw Bowser coming their way.

_"Bowser?" _Peach thought loudly. Her sweat was trickling over her face.

"Y-yes?" Gourment Guy asked nervously.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be fighting Mario and those Eds?" Anyone could tell Bowser was angry by his tone, due to Mario and the Eds rescuing another Star Spirit.

"I-I-I'm sorry, sir, but someone like me couldn't fight all of them in this condition." He began to back up to the wall, where Peach was almost crushed between. Bowser noticed something suspicious.

"Hm? Why are you backing me away? Are you hiding something behind your back?" Peach's cover would have been blown, but Gourmet Guy stepped forward with confidence.

"I have nothing behind back sir, especially if Peach was behind my back." Peach facepalmed her face. "Besides, you're awesomeness, unimaginable power, and your fabulous Star Rod can really intimidate anyone." No one did not say anything, until Bowser chuckled heartily.

"You're right! You're absolutely right! My awesomeness, my fire power, and the Star Rod I stole can really scare anyone. Oh well, do what you want." Bowser walked away up to the stairs.

_"What a major bonehead..." _Peach and Gourmet Guy thought simultaneously with a bored look on their faces. Once Peach said her goodbyes to the Gourmet Guy, she took the secret passage back to her room. She pushed the switch back on so that the fire remained active. Now she waited inside her room, alone again.

Good thing she was not carried away this time.

* * *

**Toad Town**

The team, with their new member Watt, was outside the abandoned house with the blue Star Spirit in front of them. They had to make sure no one was watching the Star Spirit.

"Ahh...The sweet taste of fresh air," the Star Spirit sighed. "My name is Muskular, by the way."

"You work out?" Eddy asked.

"Of course I work out. Look at these muscular arms!" Muskualar attempted to show off his "muscles", though the team sweatdropped together. "Whew...I need to work out more. Being cooped up in a card and in a box is a no-no."

"At ease, soldier," Ed commanded in a joke manner while saluting. Muskular did the same thing.

"Thank you, everyone. I really appreciate you for all that hard effort you all been through. Let me present you my power!" The four main members, of course, received a new power in the light. "It's a pain to fight a strong opponent, so use my Chill Out power to flush their strength down the toilet."

"That's kind of a bad metaphor, though somehow it's acceptable," Double D pointed out.

"I like it!" Watt exclaimed.

"And now," Muskular began, "it's time for me to go back to Star Haven. Make sure you call us whenever you need help. We're always here to help you out."

"Mario! Eds!" someone yelled. Everyone saw Twink flying down in front of the team.

"Hey Twink!" Mario greeted happily. "You're just in time. We've rescued the fourth Star Spirit: Muskular." Twink turned to Muskular and gasped loudly.

"Honorable Star Spirit!"

"Hi!" Muskular greeted too, looking closely at Twink. "I think I know you. You're...Twink, right? You're the youngster who recently ascended from Starborn Valley up to Star Haven."

"What's a haven?" Watt asked Double D.

"Haven has three meanings," he answered. "The meaning he's talking about is a place of shelter and safety."

"That's right!" Twink replied back to Muskular. "It's such an honor for you to remember my name!"

"Of course!" Muskular said with a grin. "After all, we're family. I know you'll do things spectacular. I must take my leave now. Good-bye, Twink, Mario, and the Eds! Work out those muscles, Ed!"

"I shall do as you command!" Ed responded back, saluting again. Muskular began to twirl around, and he propelled himself forward into the sky.

"Today has been a good day!" Twink exclaimed happily. "I ate a delicious cake and met the rescued honorable Star Spirit! Anyways, Peach and I found out that the fifth Star Spirit is being held at Mt. Lavalava on Lavalava Island, south from here."

"An island?" Bow asked. "Now that's one place to look for. I should reserve a spot for a vacation."

"From here, Lavalava Island is 20 to 30 minutes by boat here," Goombario announced to everyone.

"Be careful," Twink warned the team. "The guardian there is supposed to be a scary Piranha deep in the volcano."

"V-v-volcano?" Parakarry stammered. "I hope it doesn't erupt while we're in there."

"Well, I'm going back to the castle now. I wish you all good luck, everyone." And with that, Twink flew back into the sky, leaving the team behind.

"You know what this means, everyone?" Kooper asked.

"Break time!" some of them answered together.

"I could use a long rest after all that battle," Eddy said, stretching out his arms.

"Like always, we still have time left today," Mario said. The team looked around and noticed the sun was about to set. The citizens around were repairing the town from the destruction. "All right, everyone," Mario announced to everyone. "Like always, we'll meet back at my house around 9:00 PM. Luigi and I will prepare dinner for you all." With that in mind, the four groups split up under the starry night.

* * *

**Original: The cooking time was 30 seconds (though that's too short in real life). I've invented a Star Strawberry Cake in the story. Peach was carried away in the game.**

**Stats: Level 9**

**Mario: 20 HP/20 FP up/15 BP  
Badge Points left: 3  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2), Damage Dodge(3), Spike Shield(2), Multibounce(1), Power Rush(1), I Spy(1).**

**Ed: 25 HP up/20 FP/12 BP  
Badge Points left: 4  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2), Shrink Stomp(1), Power Smash(1), D-Down Jump(2), Mega Rush(1).  
**

**Double D: 20 HP/15 FP/18 BP up  
Badge Points left: 6  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1),**** Zap Tap(4), Defend Plus(5).**

**Eddy: 15 HP up/15 FP/21 BP up  
Badge Points left: 4  
****Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(1), Money Money(7), Power Plus(0), Ice Power(2).**


	32. Break 4

******************Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy nor make profit out of them. Mario belongs to Nintendo; Danny Antonucci owns Ed, Edd n Eddy. I do have some of my own original work in this story while my stories are for entertainment purpose only.**

* * *

Chapter 31: Break 4

**Toad Town-Mario and Goombario**

Mario and Goombario wandered around the streets of Toad Town, scanning the citizen's hard work in rebuilding Toad Town. The destruction itself was minimum, but it affected their hearts. Mario hoped that there will not be a second time during this adventure.

"I'm glad that we defeated the Shy Guys after all that," Goombario said out loud.

"I know," Mario responded with a nod. "If we haven't stopped General Guy, we wouldn't recognize Toad Town anymore, but a big pile of rubble."

"This is war, and this is the aftermath." After wandering around for a minute, they found Minh T. taking care of her garden. So far, the two magical flowers implanted in the ground remained intact. There was also a familiar figure and a big black ball.

"Hey Mario!" Luigi called him. Mario and Goombario walked towards them.

"Hey Luigi!" Mario greeted too. "How did it go while we were away?"

"You wouldn't believe it, Bro. After I ran off with Chompy, we fought off many Shy Guys in the town and-"

"Actually," Minh T. interjected. "Chompy did all the hard work while Luigi was chasing after him the whole time." Mario and Goombario blinked their eyes while Luigi scratched the back oh his head nervously.

"I...kinda figured that out," Goombario stated.

"Wait! Wait!" Luigi interfered. "I actually did something very useful in the town like a hero!"

"Chompy."

Luigi groaned sadly from Goombario's statement. "...Okay, Chompy is a hero in this town." Chompy barked happily; Mario smiled as he placed his right hand on Luigi's left shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay Luigi," Mario assured Luigi. "You're also a hero to us, too. After all, who was the rider of a powerful Chain-Chomp?"

"...Me?"

Mario nodded. "That's correct. Don't get so gloomy, either. What matters is that we'll protect this town from Bowser and any other enemies that wishes harm on others."

"Yo-you're right, Mario!" Luigi hopped on top of Chompy and began to look proudly. "I, Luigi, who is the brother of Mario, shall always bring peace to everyone in the world! Watch out Bowser because it's Luigi time!" As he pointed his finger to Bower's Castle (though it was hard to spot it in the night), Chompy noticed another bone flying away and chased after it. Luigi, unfortunately, stumbled down into the ground on his back. While Mario scratched his head and smiled sheepishly, Minh T. clapped for Luigi.

"Maybe you should work on your courage and your clumsiness," Goombario suggested. Mario began to pull Luigi up from the ground.

"We should head back home, Luigi," Mario suggested. "The Eds and their friends will come back soon, so we should prepare dinner for everyone."

"Oh!" Luigi exclaimed, noticing that it was almost dinner time. "You're right, Bro. Maybe I could be a hero in the house too by cooking up some delicious Deluxe Feast."

"...Don't get too carried away," Goombario, with a bored expression, said to Luigi.

* * *

**Ed's group-Harbor**

"Look, guys!" Ed exclaimed, grabbing his partners attention. Ed pointed a ship that had 10 stars on each of its side. The craftsmanship was a master piece because it was carved very smoothly. Several Toads and Bob-omb sailors were packing wooden barrels inside the ship. "It's a boat." Bow rolled her eyes.

"Of course it is, Captain Obvious," Bow responded.

"Actually, it's more like a pirate ship, if you ask me," Kooper added. Ed's right eye widened in excitement while he closed his left eye.

"We must meet the pirates!" Ed proclaimed, pointing at the ship. "Argh, me maties! Let us set sail for treasure!"

"Aye aye, sir!" Kooper and Ed ran off while Ed was "paddling" toward the ship. Bow slapped her forehead, however, and floated behind them slowly.

_"How I liked that idiot, I'll never know," _Bow thought. Team Ed was in front of the ship and decided to proceed forward. There was a Bob-omb that stood out the most. It was a big purple Bob-omb while his wind-up key was made out of bones. He had a black eye-patch over his left eye, a yellow and purple stripped bandanna, and dark brown boots. Ed walked up to him and saluted him.

"Argh!" Ed proclaimed to the big Bob-omb. Bow slapped her forehead again.

"Uh?" the Bob-omb asked in confusion. "What're ya 'arghing' me about, mate?"

"Yo ho ho ho!"

"Eh?"

"Avast, me proud beauty! Wanna know why my Roger is so Jolly? Wanna shiver my timbers?" Bow slapped her head again for the third time while Kooper was grinning at this scene.

"Look here, ya bloke. I, in millions of impossible years, will never understand yer irregular language just because I'm a pirate. You got that, mate?" Ed stared blankly at him.

"...Argh?"

"What's all this 'arghing' about?" someone asked curiously. They turned around and saw a yellow man with a red pirate costume. His hair was blue and his yellow nose sticks out like a stick. "What's all these pirate lines about, Pa-Patch."

Pa-Patch responded back, "Captain Flavio! This weird kid is wailing out words that I can't fully understand. I-"

"So?" Flavio asked. "Can't a man have fun 'arghing' to someone straight at the face? Why I, too, did that to all my enemies when they cowered in fear by my booming sound."

"But...Captain! I-"

"We're about to leave right now and set sail to Rougeport. Go back to the ship, Pa-Patch." Pa-Patch began to groan loudly.

"Oy...The wind howls like a cackling skull." As Pa-Patch walked back to the ship, Flavio looked at Team Ed curiously.

"I...don't know why...but I feel we'll meet again in one sun."

"I have that same feeling too," Kooper agreed with Flavio. "It's one of my adventure senses. Right, Ed?"

"Argh!" Ed agreed with Kooper. Bow slapped her forehead.

_"I had enough about pirates for the rest of my life! I hope I don't meet them again!" _Bow thought loudly in frustration.

"Well," Flavio began. "I'm sure we'll meet again as the clock ticks our second countdown. Farewell, and God bless!"

_"...Why do I have a feeling this part will be a part of a flashback in the future?" _Flavio boarded on the ship, along with his pirate crews. He took off his red pirate hat and waved at Team Ed with his hat. Ed took off his green jacket and waved at Flavio with his jacket, too. Kooper joined in, except he used his red bandanna. Bow simply waved at them with a bored face. The S.S. Flavion set sail off under the milky moonlight and headed off to the unknown. Suddenly, realization hit Kooper.

"Oh, Koopa in a nutshell!" Kooper exclaimed terrifyingly. "That was the only boat left here!"

"...Is that a bad thing?" Ed asked dumbly. Bow slapped Ed's face.

"Uh...duh!" Bow answered. "Without a boat, we can't go to that island and save the Star Spirit. Honestly! You guys and your pirate acts! Let's go back to Mario's place."

"Aye aye, me buxom beauty!" Ed and Kooper responded, saluting Bow. Bow slapped her head again. Then, she pulled out her pink fan and slapped both of them with her fan. With a huff, she floated away.

* * *

**Double D's group**

"My word," Double D complained, panting louder. "This box is heavier than I anticipated."

"Well, I'm doing all the hard work here!" Parakarry complained too.

"I don't have to do anything!" Watt exclaimed happily. Team Double D was carrying the Shy Guy's Toy Box to the Post Office. The box was wrapped with yellow tape that said: "DO NOT OPEN". After struggling for several minutes, they entered inside the Post Office.

"Wait...let me rest for a little bit..." Parakarry and Double D set down the box on the ground. Watt scanned around the house with great interest in her eyes.

"So this is the Post Office..."

"This is where we sent mails to another person. It's another type of communication." Double D walked up to the front desk where he met the same old Paratroopa.

"We would like to send this box," Double D stated. The old Paratroopa, Postmaster, flew away from the front desk and examined the box.

"Kinda big, isn't it?" he asked, but shrugged it off. "There's nothing we can't deliver. Where would you like to send this to?"

"Anywhere but here."

"...I need a more specific destination, young man."

"Well..." Double D examined the map of the world on the wall and found an answer.

"How about this place in the snowy region? It's near...Rougeport, I believe." Postmaster nodded in agreement.

"Affirmative. Flight! Soar! Carry this box into the deliver room." Flight and Soar, who resembled Parakarry, flew into the room and lifted the box. Astonished by its weight, they somehow managed to carry it into the deliver room.

"I hope we don't see those meanies again," Watt said out loud.

"Yes," Double D agreed with Watt, though deep down, his guts twisted inside.

"Well," Parakarry began. "Now that's done, let's head back to Mario's place."

"Hold it right there, Parakarry!" Postmaster ordered him. "I've got something urgent to say to you." Parakarry stared straight at Postmaster's glasses, but his glare intimidated Parakarry.

"Y-yes, B-Boss?"

"Have you been slacking off with your job?" Double D and Parakarry gasped silently while Watt was confused. Parakarry may had saved his job after the Dry Dry Desert incident (by delivering a letter to a Nomadimouse), but he WAS slacking off after that.

"Oh-ho-hoh! T-that! Well, the funny thing is, I have another important job that requires my attention. You see-"

"I don't care what job it is, even if that job is to save the world!"

"B-but Boss! I-"

"I am quite shocked! Have you forgotten our motto?" Postmaster stared at Parakarry intensely until Parakarry spoke.

"...Another letter, duly delivered. A postman's job is never done."

"Exactly! You are very close to lose your job, Parakarry!" Parakarry gasped loudly.

"N-no! Please! I loved this job very much!" Parakarry began to beg for forgiveness. "Delivering letters is my passion, even though I can get clumsy sometimes..."

"Then prove it!" Postmaster handed him a white letter. "All you have to do is deliver this letter and you...might be saved. If you don't do that, you're fired!" Parakarry gasped loudly again, unable to comprehend what had just happened. He fainted down to the ground with "X"'s as his eyes.

"...Is Parakarry asleep?" Watt asked while looking down at him, being oblivious. Double D stepped right in front of Postmaster.

"Please reconsider this, mister," Double D spoke. "You don't understand. Parakarry doesn't have enough time to complete your task ever since the castle has been lifted off the ground. He is one of my comrades that will fight Bowser."

"I'm sure Mario can handle Bowser like in the past," Postmaster stated.

"No, wait! I-"

"That's enough! Flight! Soar! Escort these three outside!" Both of the Paratroopas came out of the delivery room and lifted Double D and Parakarry out of the Post Office. Watt followed by shortly to see Double D and Parakarry on the ground. "Tell Parakarry that he is not allowed to be near the Post Office until he finishes that task."

"You big meanies!" Watt wailed, charging forward. Postmaster closed the door as he heard a loud thud. Outside, Watt floated down on the ground with swirls in her eyes.

"Watt!" Double D called, activating his Zap Tap badge. He shook Watt gently, unaffected by Watt's electrical body.

"...Daddy?"

"It's me: Double D." Watt shook her head to gain her full senses.

"They were so mean! Parakarry doesn't need to be treated like that!"

"I agree, but this is Parakarry's problem. His job is in risk, and we can't afford that to happen to him. Otherwise, he'll lose...everything."

"What are we suppose to do, Double D?"

"For starters, Postmaster didn't say when this task will end. That means we still have plenty of time left."

"What about this adventure?"

Double D pondered for a moment, being conflicted to continue the adventure or to save Parakarry's job. "I think we should...assist Parakarry."

* * *

**Eddy and Bombette-Mario's house**

Eddy yawned loudly while lying on the sofa. He was reading Mario's magazine, hoping to find "chicks". Bombette was cleaning herself up in the shower. After Muskular's departure, they headed back to Mario's house because of their injuries. Eddy's face was covered in white bandages. His arms and body were also wrapped around with bandages too. He was feeling minor pain if he moved around too much. After a while, Bombette came out with more shine on her body. She polished her head with a pink towel, looking even more glossy. The lamp's light shined towards Bombette and reflected off to Eddy's eyes.

"Did the sun came out?" Eddy questioned, closing his eyes. Bombette giggled in a playful manner.

"No, silly. It's just me," she responded. When Bombette stepped out of the light, Eddy could finally see.

"That's some shine, if you ask me."

"Well, I'm a girl. We Bob-ombs cleaned ourselves to be the brightest bomb."

"As in your looks?"

"That...and explosions."

"Oh yeah. So...you attract Bob-ombs will looks and power, right?"

"You got it. It would be embarrassing if my explosions is more powerful than the 'one'."

"So what happened to Bruce? Why did you break up?" Bombette began to feel gloomy.

"We don't belong together. I thought he was perfect, but he's...too obsessive about me. I feel like being in the corner with him, like a cat and a mouse."

"Tough love."

"That's why I need your help."

"Huh?" Eddy opened his eyes and saw Bombette carrying a basket of letters. She, literally, threw them to Eddy's stomach. All of these letters had a heart-shaped sticker on it. "Wh-what is all this junk, and why did you threw them at me?"

"Look at this, Eddy! My ex-boyfriend, Bruce, has been sending these love letters non-stop ever since I joined up with you guys! It's a hassle for crying out loud!"

"Now that is tough love." Eddy examined a few letters about Bruce's undying love to Bombette deeper than the southern sea. A few lines made Eddy to take a quick mental note, but the rest were lame. "Don't worry, Bombette. I'll help you get rid of that lover boy. I know a few things about love before my brother moved away."

Bombette's lips turned into happiness as she jumped to Eddy, which he grunted in pain. "Thank you so much, Eddy! I knew I can trust you!" Bombette hugged Eddy with affection, and Eddy returned the hug with the same smile.

"...Can you get off of me?"

"Oh! Sorry about that..." As Bombette leaped off Eddy's body, Luigi shortly came in and noticed the letters scattered around.

"Wh-what happened here?" Luigi asked in confusion.

"Don't ask," Eddy and Bombette replied sternly. Luigi gulped in fear.

"Uh...d-dinner is r-ready. Everyone i-is here n-now..."

"About time," Eddy said, getting off the couch. "I was stravin' man."

"What took you so long?" Bombette asked Luigi, staring at him. "I'm so hungry I could eat anything...literally."

"Wh-what's with the attitude?" Luigi trembled in fear as he saw Eddy and Bombette raising their arms and walking slowly to him.

"We're hungry...for brains!" they announced with a scary expression like a zombie.

"AHHH! Mario! Chompy!" Luigi ran away from them, but once he was out, Eddy and Bombette laughed so hard that they were laughing on the ground.

"Ha ha ha! That was a good one!" Eddy laughed, wiping out his tears.

"It's been awhile since we joked around," Bombette giggled.

"Well, enough said. Let's eat before I starve to death." After they settled their fun time, they went down to the dining room. They will had to explain it to Mario during dinner, but they did not mean it. Laughter can bring true smiles, even after one bad incident. Their friendship had surpassed even Ed and Double D.

* * *

**Original: Flavio and his crew did not show up in the game. Postmaster's resentment was not found. Flight and Soar were my original characters.**

**Stats: Level 9**

**Mario: 20 HP/20 FP up/15 BP  
Badge Points left: 3  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2), Damage Dodge(3), Spike Shield(2), Multibounce(1), Power Rush(1), I Spy(1).**

**Ed: 25 HP up/20 FP/12 BP  
Badge Points left: 4  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2), Shrink Stomp(1), Power Smash(1), D-Down Jump(2), Mega Rush(1).  
**

**Double D: 20 HP/15 FP/18 BP up  
Badge Points left: 6  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1),**** Zap Tap(4), Defend Plus(5).**

**Eddy: 15 HP up/15 FP/21 BP up  
Badge Points left: 4  
********Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(1), Money Money(7), Power Plus(0), Ice Power(2).**


	33. Sail to Lavalava Island with a Whale

**********************Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy nor make profit out of them. Mario belongs to Nintendo; Danny Antonucci owns Ed, Edd n Eddy. I do have some of my own original work in this story while my stories are for entertainment purpose only.**

* * *

Chapter 32: Sail to Lavalava Island with a Whale

**Mario's house-Morning**

Unlike all the previous days, today was rather gloomy around. By gloomy, the sky was covered with ashen clouds. Luigi started the day with cleaning the dishes from last night dinner. With a sponge and soap, he whistled an upbeat music, not caring about the weather. Luigi believed staying positive would make the "depressed" clouds go away.

As for the rest of the team, Mario and Goombario began to integrate a plan on how to reach Lavalava Island. Kooper already told them about the last ship departed away last night. Much to their frustration, finding a ride in this heavy weather would be difficult for the team.

Ed, Kooper, and Bow sat down at the table, finishing up their breakfast. Ed had a nice bowl of "Mushroom Cereal" while Kooper ate "Nutty Koopas". Bow simply drank some tea with satisfaction, provided by Luigi. During breakfast, Kooper decided to play around by flicking a piece of his food to Ed's head. Ed soon caught on with this charade and poured all of the cereal from the "Mushroom Cereal" to Kooper's head. At first, Kooper had a serious expression, but laughed out loud with Ed. Bow raised her eyebrows at their stupidity, but resumed her drink.

Eddy and Bombette sat on the logs outside of the house. For them, the weather felt nice to embrace the air. Eddy would talked about his past scams to Bombette. She thought that scamming people for candy and money was wrong, but did not say it to Eddy. So, they waited outside until the team was ready for action.

Lastly, Double D was taking care of Watt by providing her with milk in the living room. The rubber mouthpiece, or teat, was made of an insulator, which was safe for Watt to use.

"Yummy!" Watt exclaimed happily. "So this is what um... milk tastes like!"

"I'm happy that you enjoyed it, Watt," Double grinned.

"Where does milk come from, Double D?" Double D tensed for a moment, knowing that milk came from by the mammary glands of mammals such as cows. He was not sure if Watt can handle it at a very young age.

"When you grow older, you'll understand."

"Aww..." Watt whined and resumed drinking her milk. Double D saw Parakarry next to him at the couch. Parakarry still had that sad look ever since his boss kicked out of the Post Office, and he had one chance to redeem himself for his clumsiness. He was still holding the letter he received from his boss, not daring to let it go for one second.

"Parakarry?" Double D called him. Parakarry heard Double D's voice and turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"Don't lose hope, Parakarry. Remember, all you have to do is deliver that letter to the receiver. It's as simple as that."

"I know...but..."

"Have faith to yourself by acknowledging yourself as the best mailman in the world. You can overcome this trial and earn your boss' respect." Parakarry scratched his head in doubt.

"Yeah...but...should we-"

"I know we're still on this mission, but it's for your own sake. I'm your friend. Friends help each other by comprehending each other's troubled feelings."

"Is this right?...You are going to tell them, right?"

"Sooner or later, yes."

"Double D?" Mario called, entering the living room. "It's time to go, even though we have no leads."

"Very well then, Mario." The team was finally ready to move out. Luigi, of course, had to stay behind and watch the house and Chompy. The team, with Eddy and Bombette, jumped inside the warp pipe to Toad Town.

"There they go again..." Luigi said out loud with Chompy by its side. "I wish I could go with them for once." Chompy looked up at the grey clouds, scanning very closely at it. "What is it, Chompy?"

"Arf! Arf!" Chompy barked at the clouds. He moved his head to the house.

"You think it will rain, and you want to go in the house? Ha ha ha ha. Just because there are clouds doesn't mean it will rain. We don't get rains around here that much." Chompy still wanted to go in the house. Luigi sighed and lead Chompy inside the house, not noticing a single drop on his hat.

* * *

**Toad Town-Harbor**

"It's true," Goombario said out loud. "There are no ships scheduled to depart." The team saw no ships or anything that can carry all 10 members to Lavalava Island. However, they noticed a strange oval shape in the water. Kooper, however, did not notice it because he saw a familiar idol at the port.

"Kolorado!" Kooper shrieked, much to Bow's annoyance. Indeed, Koloarado from Dry Dry Desert was here in the harbor.

"Well, if it isn't Kooper," Koloardo responded, tilting his helmet with a nod. "What brings you here around these parts, hm?"

"I should ask you the same thing. You should be at a remote place, discovering the impossible possible."

"Actually, I wanted to go to Lavalava Island because there are ancient treasures in a volcanic cave."

"Wait," Mario interjected. "You're going to Lavalava Island? We're going there as well."

"Well, if you don't say, eh? How about joining in my team in search for treasure, no?"

"Absolutely!" Kooper agreed with Kolorado. "I could learn a thing or two about you!"

"Since when did we became a part of his team?" Eddy asked, raising his right eyebrow.

"Ironic that this team became another team," Double D added.

"Coconuts!" Ed shouted randomly. Meanwhile, their partners were standing near the water, examining the strange large oval-like object in the water. It was almost if the object was alive.

"Oooohhh..." Watt awed, circling around the thing. Goombario managed to walk on top of it.

"It's soft..." Goombario stated, pushing his foot down. "Squishy...and very smooth...Is that a blowhole?"

"I wanna touch it!" Watt inched closer to the thing until Goombario gasped loudly.

"No! Don't touch it! This is a-" Watt sparked off the thing, making it shake.

"Uh-oh..." Bow muttered, backing away.

"You said it, sister," Bombette agreed, stepping back too. Goombario and Watt (mostly Goombario) stumbled on top of the thing and were launched off into the air. A loud wailing roar echoed throughout the harbor, capturing a few sailors' attention. The team stopped and saw a giant whale emerging out of the water. Goombario landed on the ground roughly while Watt floated down with a giggle.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!" Watt exclaimed happily.

"Holy moly!" Eddy exclaimed, startled by its size. "Look at that size of that...that..."

"It's a-a-a..." Kooper stammered, pointing at the whale with its shaky right hand.

"A tuna!" Kolorado and Ed answered loudly.

"...Actually," Double D began, "it's a whale. It could be characterized as a Balaena mysticetus, or a Bowhead Whale. Maybe a Southern Right Whale..."

"I only got the part that it's a whale, Sockhead," Eddy muttered, narrowing his eyes to Double D in annoyance.

"I'm not a tuna! I'm a whale!" the whale spoke suddenly, surprising everyone.

"My word!" Double D exclaimed in a state of shock and astonish. "It spoke in complete exclamatory sentences!"

"What are the chances of seeing a talking whale?" Parkarry asked, being startled along with the team.

"Ohhh..." the whale moaned in pain.

"Are you okay?" Mario asked. "You seem to be in pain."

"There's...something inside my stomach that's...jumping around..."

"By your big mouth, your victim must be alive," Bow stated, which she saw everyone staring at her. "It's a possibility."

"It looks like the whale has a stomach ache," Double D announced, noticing the whale's painful expression.

"I say," Kolorado remarked. "Perhaps we should help the poor tuna before his condition worsens."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" the whale asked, being annoyed. "I'm not a fish! Just...go inside my stomach." The whale opened up his giant mouth, revealing his long red tongue. The pathway is really dark while everything inside was dripping. Most members in the team and Kolorado stepped back away from the horror.

"I'm not going in!" Eddy yelled.

"Me too!" Bombette agreed. "A girl should not enter inside a whale."

"I agreed with the Bob-omb," Bow agreed too.

"Oh, come on guys!" Mario protested at the team. "We have to help him. I'm going in."

"I'll come too, Mario," Goombario said, walking with him.

"That may be bad idea," Double D disagreed. "One person is sufficient alone. If more people enter through there, the chances of harming the interior will increase."

"Oh...Okay then..." Before Mario was able to walk in, Double D handed over his flashlight to Mario. With a click of the switch, Mario ventured inside the mouth slowly. The whale, noticing someone was inside, closed his mouth.

"Goodness gracious!" Kolorado exclaimed. "Mario is the first person to enter inside a live whale!"

"Was that really necessary?" Eddy asked, crossing his arms.

* * *

**Inside of the whale**

"Ugh..." Mario moaned in disgust; his face felt scruffy. The scent inside the mouth was more powerful than outside. The tongue kept on moving, making it hard to stand. Some saliva fell down on Mario, much to his disgust. Still, Mario slowly crept forward inside the throat. His flashlight pointed around the stomach. There were wooden creates, bottles, and even a boat. Everything around was really wet, even the flesh he was standing on. The whale's skeleton adds up more horror inside, but that did not faze Mario. Suddenly, he spotted a movable object. It was a Fuzzy with blue fur and a big green mouth.

"Who dat!" it demanded, know as Fuzzipede. Mario backed away, but regain his composure.

"Are you the one jumping inside the whale?" Mario asked.

"You got that right! I have to get out of here!" Fuzzipede jumped around the belly, making the whale moan in pain more. Mario reacted quickly by jumping on Fuzzipede once it touched the ground. "Hey, fella! You wanna piece o' this?" Fuzzipede stumbled back from the blow, and out of pure rage, he fought back with a tackle. Mario flew back, dropping his hammer and his flashlight. The flashlight went behind Fuzzipede, shining both of them. Mario crawled over to retrieve his hammer, noticing Fuzzipede's shadow shrinking with every bounce (meaning he was coming closer).

Once Mario felt the hammer, he waited for Fuzzipede to come closer. With a swift blow behind, Fuzzipede landed on the ground roughly. Mario breathed very hard, and quickly grabbed the flashlight.

"Mario, can you hear me?" the whale called. "I don't feel any pain at all! I feel fantastic!" Mario gasped that the water was rising. It took all the objects, Mario, and the defeated Fuzzipede . Mario kept on struggling until he was very close to the whale's skeleton, running out of oxygen.

* * *

**Outside-Harbor**

The whale grunted for a second and let out a burst of water out of his blowhole. He popped out Mario and Fuzzipede as they landed on the ground.

"What a way to exit a whale..." Goombario remarked, then looked at the soaked Mario. Fuzzipede slowly stood up and turned at the whale with a furious expression.

"Hey, you!" Fuzzipede shouted at the whale. "You're that dumb ol' fish that swallowed me up! I got away from that fishing man, swallowed by you, and got my butt whooped by this fella with that bushy mustache! Do y'all understand what its like to be grub?"

"I'm so sorry!" the whale apologized. "I just happen to open my mouth while taking a nap."

"Well...make sure you close that mouth up next time you take a nap." He turned at Mario who was standing up now. "Listen, I owe you my thanks, Mr. Mustache. Y'all take care, now." Fuzzipede bounced off away from the group.

"That was the cause of the whale's stomach ache?" Double D asked. "Who would have thought..."

"You okay, Mario?" Goombario asked with concern. Mario shook off some excess water off.

"I'm fine," Mario responded. "Just wet and all."

"Thank you so much, Mario!" the whale thanked him. "Man, they should call you Dr. Mario." Mario scratched his back with a smile, showing off his teeth. "There must be some way to express my gratitude." Mario had a good idea in his mind.

"I know. How about you take us to Lavalava Island?"

"That island with a volcano?...You sure about that? I heard it's dangerous."

"We're going in there, and you'll like it!" Eddy yelled at the whale, startling the whale.

"Of course! Of course! Next stop: Lavalava Island!" Before the team could climb up on the whale, Double D spoke out.

"Everyone, I have an announcement!" Double D announced, making most of the team members stop.

"What is it, Double D?" Mario asked. Double D bit his lip, being careful to choose his words.

"Parakarry, Watt, and I...will split up for the time being." This caused everyone in the team, except Double D's team, to gasped.

"What do you mean by that, Sockhead?" Eddy demanded in an angry tone.

"Double D?" Ed asked in concern. "Did we do something bad?"

"No, no," Double D replied, waving his hand in dismiss. "It's just that...Watt and I have to help Parakarry. I don't want to go into details, but it's my top priority to assist Parakarry."

"Are you sure about this?" Bombette asked. "If you come with us, we can rescue the Star Spirit easily."

"Believe me, I know. Besides, there are 11 of us here, including Kolorado. We can't all fit on the whale's back together. Besides, the team should managed on without three people."

"I'm gonna miss you, Double D!" Ed wailed, grabbing Double D in a death hug.

"Losing...oxygen...Let...go...Ed..." Ed let go of Double D, who was still panting on the ground. Ed walked to the whale while slouching with his head down.

"We can't be Ed, Edd, n Eddy now, Double D," Eddy stated at Double D. "But...whatever. We'll have more fun than you with all the treasures and coins." Eddy jumped and landed on the whale, acting as captain.

"Uh...I think I should ignore that," Bombette said, feeling perplexed. "Just take care, okay?" Bombette hopped on the whale, sitting next to Eddy.

"Well...at least we still have a genius here in the team," Goombario stated.

"You can handle this without me, Goombario," Double D reassured. Goombario nodded and abroad the whale.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow..." Bow commented, waving her fan to herself. Double D noticed that line was from Shakespeare's quote in Romeo and Juliet. "We'll be back sooner than you think." Eventually, everyone except Double D's team was ready to move out.

"It's time to head out, my tuna friend!" Kolorado commanded, pointing his finger to the sea. "To Lavalava Island!"

"Whale!" the whale corrected Kolorado. The whale began moving away from the port as both sides waved each other. Soon, the distance itself was too great to see each other.

"I wanna ride the whale..." Watt whined.

"Don't worry, Watt," Double D reassured. "We'll ride with the whale one day. In the meantime, let us began our own adventure."

"Thank you...Double D," Parakarry muttered, wiping a tear in his eye. "I'll never forget your determination."

"Come, friends! We're burning daylight!" Parakarry and Watt looked at Double D strangely, wondering about Double D's line.

"...Did we really burn the sun out?" Watt started to cry.

"How is this possible?" Parakarry demanded, but Double D countered it.

"No no no no! It means we're wasting time."

"Ooohhh..." Parakarry and Watt said in unison. And so, they walked away from the port and went to find the receiver.

* * *

**14 minutes later-To Lavalava Island**

"Are we there yet?" Eddy asked impatiently.

"No." Goombario answered sternly.

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No!" Goombario shouted at Eddy and grumbled silently.

"...Are we there yet now?" Bombette asked curiously.

"NO! We'll get there soon, okay!" Goombario screamed. "You need to have patience, everyone!

"But we're bored!" Everyone stated, except Kolorado, Mario, Goombario, and Kooper. Goombario slapped his forehead in annoyance.

"Uh...isn't sightseeing enough for you all?" Mario asked.

"We wouldn't be bored if these dark clouds weren't here," Bombette replied.

"Actually, this is my kind to environment," Bow added her thoughts, shielding herself behind her fan. "Look at these beautiful pitch-dark clouds, surrounding your very existences...WITH LIGHTNING AND THUNDER!" Bow revealed her scary expression, with thunder and lightning behind her to add the effect. Everyone on board shrieked and hugged each other while Bow cackled.

"TOO COOL!" Ed laughed happily while Bow looked at Ed at her side. Bow had a bored expression, though.

"And you're still in your happy-go-lucky place..."

"NOT FUNNY!" Eddy screamed at her. "COME HERE YOU BOO!"

"I WANNA BOMB HER ALREADY!" Bombette shouted, joining with Eddy. They were seized by Kolorado and Kooper. Mario sighed while scratching his head while Goombario breathed in and out slowly. A raindrop hit on Bow's face as it slithered down her face. Everyone looked up and noticed it had started to rain with lightning and thunder behind.

"What have you done, Bow?" Ed demanded, shaking Bow crazily. "Mother Nature is crying!"

"It was probably from Bow," Bombette stated.

"I guess Mother Nature is afraid of Bow," Kooper added.

"Maybe Mother Nature doesn't feel accustomed with Boos," Kolorado added too.

"Whatever it is, Bow will feel the wrath of Mother Nature's sorrow and anger," Eddy stated. Bow was released from Ed's grip and slapped all five of them.

"Oh, be quiet everyone!" Bow retorted furiously. "This is normal for every bad weathers!"

"Guys?" the whale called, grabbing everyone's attention. "The waves here are getting violent! It's hard to swim here!"

"I could tell that!" Goombario shouted. Everyone started to wobble back and forth while staying on the whale's back. This was proven to be difficult because the back is smooth with no grip.

"POSEIDON!" Ed yelled at the top of his lungs. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US? ARE YOU IN LEAGUE WITH EVIL TIM?"

"SHUT UP, ED!" Eddy screamed at him, grabbing Bombette in his arms. Ed and Bow hold on to each other while Kolorado and Kooper did the same thing. The rain was getting heavier; the waves were slamming at the whale. The thunder was booming loudly; the lightning was dangerously close. A strong wave slammed at the whale hard, making Mario lose his grip to Goombario.

"MARIO!" Goombario called. Mario slithered down the whale's back and fell inside "Poseidon's wrath". "MARIO! MAAARRIIIIIOOOO!" Mario continued to struggled underwater. He tried to swim up, but the currents were too strong for him to handle. He could not see as he felt his whole body tearing up; he began to lose oxygen. He eventually lost sight to the whale as he was plunged deeper into the water of darkness.

* * *

**Original: The weather was sunny. I made up the cereals. Watt did not electrocuted the whale. Mario does not separate from the team during the trip to Lavalava Island.**

**Stats: Level 9**

**Mario: 20 HP/20 FP up/15 BP  
Badge Points left: 3  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2), Damage Dodge(3), Spike Shield(2), Multibounce(1), Power Rush(1), I Spy(1).**

**Ed: 25 HP up/20 FP/12 BP  
Badge Points left: 4  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2), Shrink Stomp(1), Power Smash(1), D-Down Jump(2), Mega Rush(1).  
**

**Double D: 20 HP/15 FP/18 BP up  
Badge Points left: 6  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1),**** Zap Tap(4), Defend Plus(5).**

**Eddy: 15 HP up/15 FP/21 BP up  
Badge Points left: 4  
********Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(1), Money Money(7), Power Plus(0), Ice Power(2).**


	34. Partner Up! Mario and Sushie!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy nor make profit out of them. Mario belongs to Nintendo; Danny Antonucci owns Ed, Edd n Eddy. I do have some of my own original work in this story while my stories are for entertainment purpose only.**

* * *

Chapter 33: Partner Up! Mario and Sushie!

**Unknown**

"...k..p!" Mario was in eternal darkness. The sounds kept ringing in his wet ears. His whole body felt numb, and he felt he cannot wake up. He tasted some sea water, and he did not have the energy to do anything. In short, everything was bad for Mario. "...e..n! W...e..p!"

Mario heard noises. Voices, he thought. Someone had already found him. _"Help...m-me..." _Mario deduced now that he was starting to regain his energy. He could tell he was still floating on the calm sea, meaning the weather was calm now. He was being carried away, almost as if a fish was carrying him. One thing was for sure in his mind. He was still alive.

* * *

**Lavalava Island**

"WE'VE GOT TO FIND MARIO NOW!" Goombario panicked loudly. "IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I WAS TOO WEAK TO SAVE MARIO!"

"C-calm down, Goombario," Bombettte assured with gentleness, but it was useless.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! MARIO COULD BE FOREVER LOST IN THE OCEAN! I CURSE THE OCEAN! CURSE!"

"Knock it off, already!" Eddy screamed at him. "You've been yelling ever since Mario disappeared!"

"I'll knock some sense into him!" Bow shouted, having already fed up with Goombario. She slapped Goombario's face five times hard.

"T-thanks...I needed that..." Goombario cried from the pain.

"Anytime." After the storm had calmed down, the Whale stopped in front of Lavalava Island. The island was full of green forests, greens grasses, and strange plants around. Ashen cliffs and rocks were bigger than normal. The water around seemed to be crystal clear with white smooth sands. All seven members jumped off the whale.

"This is it," Kooper announced, scanning the new green environment. "Lavalava Island..."

"Now that we're here, what do we do now?" Eddy asked everyone. Bow turned toward the whale.

"Listen, you whale," Bow began. "Mario has abandoned ship before we got here, thanks to that storm. I want you to find Mario around this island."

"That's not a bad idea, Bow," Kooper agreed with Bow's plan, turning to the Whale. "Could you please find Mario?"

"I will try," the Whale answered. "But the sea is vast around here, so it will be hard to find Mario. If he's not in the water, than he must have drifted to this island here. Once I leave, however, you can't go back to Toad Town for a while."

"That's fine by us," Bombette said. "It will take a long time to find what we need here on this island."

"Have fun with the ocean, tuna," Ed stated, waving at the whale.

"I'm a tuna-I mean...I'm a whale!" the Whale corrected himself, being embarrassed by his silly mistake. The Whale plunged himself into the water and swam away from the team.

"It's time for some adventure!" Kolorado proclaimed loudly. "Look at that! Mt. Lavalava!" Everyone looked at the far distance and saw an ashen volcano with black smoke raising in the air. "We must hurry! Make haste, everyone!" Kolorado dashed away from the team.

"H-hang on! Wait!" Kooper shouted in a worried tone, but Kolorado was too far away to hear Kooper's shouting. The team ran on the white shore, following Kolorado's footprints.

"Yaaaaaargh!" Kolorado screamed in pain. "I require assistances! Help! Help!" Everyone saw Kolorado on the ground, being attacked by two yellow Fuzzies.

"I will save you!" Ed proclaimed loudly, taking out his Super Hammer. He charged forward and managed to hit one on the head. Unfortunately, it was Kolorado's head.

"Ow! Have you gone crazy, you old bean? It's me, you dimwit!"

"Whoops. Sorry..."

"Ed! Behind you!" Kooper shouted. Ed turned his head and saw the yellow Fuzzy jumping to him. Ed, however, counterattacked by slamming the Fuzzy into the sands, thus knocking it out. Bow noticed Goombario in a blank state.

"Now would be the perfect time to tattle that other creature, Goomba!" Bow yelled at him, slapping him in the process. Goombario snapped out of his senses and scanned at the Fuzzy.

"I-it's called a Jungle Fuzzy," Goombario tattled shakily. "They suck your health and duplicate themselves."

"Duplicate?" Bombette asked, eying at Goombario.

"Like I'll believe that!" Eddy retorted. The Jungle Fuzzy started to shake rapidly until a new Jungle Fuzzy appeared before them. Eddy and Bombette blinked their eyes in confusion. "...Okay, I believe ya."

"I'll take care of this!" Kooper proclaimed, going inside his shell. He spun around and performed a Dizzy Shell attack. The Jungle Fuzzies were inflicted with dizziness. Bombette and Bow came in and took them out with their respective powers. All the Jungle Fuzzies were knocked out, and Kolorado was saved.

"That was too close, my friends," Kolorado breathed in relief.

"Uh...Kolorado," Kooper began slowly, "I think it would be wise if we stay-"

"We must keep going! Mt. Lavalava! Hustle!" Kolorado dashed away from the team again, leaving Kooper with a strange expression.

"...together."

"We're sure gonna miss him," Eddy said with a bored tone. The team continued forward while gathering items around the beach. Ed found a coconut and attempted to bite it, but Kooper and Bow stepped in the way. Eddy and Bombette salvaged some coins around; Goombario, however, still believed it was his fault for letting go of Mario.

_"If only I was stronger..." _Goombario thought sadly._ "I want to be strong like Mario, but...it's so hard being a Goomba. What if I fail to impress my family...?"_

"Knock knock, Goombario," Ed called, knocking Goombario's head. Goombario regained his senses. "They already went that-a-way, my Goomba friend."

"Oh...I'm sorry about that..." Ed and Goombario regrouped with the team and entered a new area. It was a coastal village filled with strange dinosaurs roaming around. Up ahead were houses made up of straws, bamboos, and other nature materials.

The dinosaurs, that looked almost like a Koopa Troopa, itself stood out the most in this village. They had big eyes and a nose that seemed adorable (from Bombette's point of view), and they had different color skins. They had arms like humans, and they were all wearing boots for some strange reasons. On their back was a red saddle like a horse saddle.

"...Are we in Earth?" Eddy asked dumbfounded. "It's looks like we time-traveled to the dinosaur age."

"Those are Yoshis," Bombette explained. "It's another common species here in this world, but they're rare at the same time too."

"Dinosaurs!" Ed proclaimed loudly, grabbing the Yoshis' attention. Ed ran through the village and hopped on a green Yoshi. "I am Ed, king of dinosaurs!" The poor green Yoshi ran around, trying to shake Ed off. Ed continued to hold on to the Yoshi. Later, the Yoshi began to hyperventilate and fell down to the ground. "Giddy up, horsey! The fun is not over!"

Eddy and Bombette laughed at them while the others either chuckled silently or remained stoic. Suddenly, they were surrounded by mad Yoshis, licking their lips as well. The team held up their hands as if they were caught by the police.

"Who dares to insult the Yoshis' good name?" someone demanded. This Yoshi carried Ed and threw him into the group. It was another green Yoshi, but he was obese compared to the rest. The team thought this Yoshi was the leader of this tribe. "Speak up, for I am the Village Leader!"

"Uh..." Eddy droned for a second. "Don't mind Ed. He just in one of his happy places that really irritates us, but that's Ed. Right Ed?"

"I am Ed!" Ed introduced, though he was still lying on the ground. "Peace, love, and dinosaurs."

"We're not dinosaurs!" one of the Yoshi shouted. "We're Yoshis!"

"Tell me your names!" the Village Leader commanded. Each one introduced themselves respectfully. "What brings you here to this island?"

"Uh...we can explain," Kooper began. "You see-"

"Help! Help!" someone pleaded. Two Yoshis came in with Kolorado hanging down. Each Yoshi grabbed his legs.

"Village Leader," the red Yoshi called. "This crazy Koopa Troopa broke through the entrance to the forbidden Mt. Lavalava!"

"Our children are missing! He must pay for his treachery!" the blue Yoshi demanded. All the other Yoshis glared at the team, licking their lips more feverishly than before as they stepped forward.

_"Where's Mario when you need him the most?" _Goombario thought in a panic state.

* * *

**Mario's location**

Mario grunted as he opened his eyes slowly. He closed his eyes, due to the piercing bright colors. He slowly adjusted his eyes and could see where he was. He was lying down on an uncomfortable grass with a giant leaf as his blanket. Mario got up and saw himself in a small island, surrounded by water not from the sea. A brown tropical tree stood behind Mario.

"Is this...Lavalava Island?" Mario said out loud.

"Hey you!" a woman's voice yelled at Mario. Mario moved his head around, trying to find the source. "Yeah you! Look up at the tree!" Mario looked at the top of the tree and saw a big round fish on top. Mario blinked his eyes three times to see if he was not imagining things.

"How did...?" Mario ignored his own question.

"Uh...can you help me help out somehow?"

Mario nodded and looked around for his hammer. Unfortunately, his Super Hammer was nowhere in sight! _"Oh-no! It must have been that storm! My hammer is lost in the ocean!" _Nevertheless, Mario leaped up to several branches and rescued the fish. He leaped down to the ground and set the fish down. More specifically, this fish was a Cheep-Cheep, which looked like a round fish. She has blue skin while her stomach looks dirty white. She has an orange mohawk hair, orange tail fin, two white fins, big eyes, and orange lips.

"Whew!" the Cheep-Cheep sighed in relief. "Thank you so much, handsome mustache guy. It's a good thing you'd recovered."

"Are you...the one who saved me?" Mario asked.

"Why, yes dear. I was swimming around, playing hide-and-seek with the Yoshi boys until I saw you floating in the middle of nowhere. I pulled you out and tended you here. I must say, you recovered fast."

"I've been through lots of things. My name is Mario, by the way."

"Mario?" The Cheep-Cheep put her fin on her chin. "Hmm...I've never heard of you before. You must be very far away from here, I guess." Mario opened his mouth in shock. Mario, hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, was standing in front of someone who has never heard of his famous heroic deeds. However, Mario began to smile.

"And yours?"

"Call me Sushie. Would you be a dear and help me find five young Yoshis around here? While I was playing around, I fell right into their trap, flew into the air, and landed on that tree. I have to find them fast before they go deeper into the forest."

"Why?"

"This forest here is dangerous. We have set posts around the village so that they won't pass through, but I fear they will go deeper into the forest. The deeper they go, the more dangerous it is. It's filled with dangerous Piranhas, hostile plants, and a few Shy Guys along the way."

"Maybe we should check your village. They could be there."

"I suppose so. Anyway, Mario, let's-a-go." Mario nodded and gathered up his items. He still had everything, except of his Super Hammer. However, his two hammer badges ended up with him. Mario thought the Badge Points must be connected with him like spirits. For now, he was going through this without a hammer. Mario noticed they were surrounded by deep water. "You know, you were kind of light when I carried you here. You can hop on to my back so that we can swim together."

Sushie entered into the body of water. Mario grabbed on to Sushie as they traveled through the water. They went to a particular small island that had one flower. They jumped out of the water and inspected it. A Bub-ulb popped out of the ground, which looked more greenish.

"Oh my!" Sushie said, being startled by the Bub-ulb's appearance.

"Hello!" it greeted. "This place here has the perfect temperature to nap, right?" Mario nodded, which he had a similar experience. "If you want the seed...I'm afraid you'll have to come back later. It's not ready yet."

"Oh well," Mario sighed. "Let's go, Sushie." Mario hopped on to Sushie, and they continued on. After landing on a new land, they headed through the bushes (which can be moved very easily), and headed to Yoshi's Village.

* * *

**Yoshi's Village**

Mario and Sushie finally reached the village, but were greeted quite a sight. In the center of the village was a big bird's nest with six wiggling eggs in it. Ed was jumping up and down like an idiot.

"My turn! My turn!" Ed cried happily. One Yoshi stood in front of him and swallowed him his with its long red tongue!

"Mamma mia!" Mario shouted out. Then again, Mario already knew the Yoshis' power. The Yoshi laid out an egg that is the size of Ed. He picked it up and put it in the nest.

"Must be violators if they're this mad," Sushie said out loud. Mario and Sushie ran into the center of the stage.

"Wait! Stop!" Mario's voice grabbed everyone's attention. "Those are my friends! Release them!"

"And who are you?" one of the Yoshi demanded, ready to swallow him.

"Hold!" the Village Leader commanded his clan. He took a closer look at Mario. "Red hat, red shirt, blue trousers, and that bushy mustache..."

_"I know mine is bushy, but still..." _Mario thought with a hidden frown.

"I believe you are...Mario from the Mushroom Kingdom?" Mario nodded. All the Yoshis muttered one another about the great Mario on Lavalava Island. "O-oh! Pardon me, but we thought your friends have committed a crime here."

"If you're talking about your children," Sushie began, "they are not the ones who did it."

"Oh no! Please forgive us for our foul accusations. Release Mario's friends!" Five Yoshis gathered in the bird's nest and opened them up like cracking an egg.

"It's a long life..." Ed said with a daze.

"Go back to sleep," Eddy commanded, shaking his head off.

"I changed my mind. I'm not going to have a vacation here," Bow stated, dusting herself and her bows.

"I feel like a bomb egg," Bombette muttered.

"I will never be swallowed by a Yoshi again," Kooper muttered too, rubbing his head.

"I thing I've started a new life," Kolorado stated, getting off the nest.

"Mario!" Goombario cried, hugging Mario's right leg. "You're alive!"

"Heh," Mario responded with a smirk. "It'll take more than a storm to beat me." Once everyone settled in, the Village Leader began to speak.

"As you've all been aware," the Village Leader announced, "five Yoshi Kids are missing right now. We want you to rescue them before it is too late."

"Wait, wait!" Eddy retorted back. "We have something to do like going inside Mt. Lavalava. We're not babysitters!"

"Actually, I am a babysitter," Sushie cleared her throat; Eddy eyed at her.

"Who the heck are you?"

"Eddy, manners," Bombette whispered harshly.

"I'm Sushie," she introduced. "I was the one that rescued Mario. If it weren't for me, Mario would have drowned."

"S-stop talking about that," Goombario shuddered. "What matters is that Mario is safe."

"Young siblings are more important than that fiery mountain. We must make utmost haste before...the Putrid Piranhas."

"P-p-piranhas?" Kolorado stuttered, biting his fingernails (if he has any).

"Kolorado?" Kooper asked worriedly, staring at his idol. Kooper bit his lips, but no one noticed.

"Putrid Piranhas are the main enemies lurking around in Lavalava Island," Sushie explained. "They lurk in the forest, and even inside that cursed volcano."

"Aw, no worries," Goombario said. "With Mario on our side, we can take them."

"So you all agree?" the Village Leader asked. "Here's the deal: If you can rescue all the missing Yoshi Kids, then I shall present you an item that will lead you further into the Jade Jungle. When you travel deeper inside, you'll meet an old friend of mine called Raphael the Raven. He lives in the most biggest tree in this entire island. I'm sure he will help you secure a safe route to Mt. Lavalava."

"We accept these terms," Mario announced. Some of the team members disagreed, but they would not dare speak a word.

"Please, Mario! You're our only hope!" The Village Leader and the other Yoshis began to beg and sob at the same time. "If anything happens to them, we would not be the same anymore! I beg of you! We beg of you!"

"I promise! I promise!" Mario promised, trying to calm them down. By the time everything was settled (not really), the team was ready to rumble. Kolorado decided to stay, much to Kooper's disappointment. "All right, team. Let's-a-go!" The team headed down into Jade Jungle, with determination to save the five Yoshi Kids.

* * *

**Jade Jungle**

Mario, Sushie, and the rest entered the same area where Mario and Sushie were. In the center was a small island with a lone Shy Guy training by himself. He appeared to be wearing a grass skirt and wielding a spear. There was a floating red question mark block above him.

"Check out these plants," Bombette called the team. The plants had two leaves with a stem shaped into a question mark.

"Those are Heart Plants, my dear," Sushie explained. "They heal you it you touch them with its sweet aroma." Bombette touched the stem and it gave out a red mist.

"That feels good!" Bombette sighed sweetly.

"Lemme try," Eddy said, going over to the second plant. When he touched it, the stem almost bit off Eddy's hand. "Ahh! What the heck!"

"Those are Hurt Plants, my dear," Sushie explained again. "They're hostile creatures that resembles the Heart Plants."

"You should have warned me next time!" Eddy slammed down the Hurt Plant, thus destroying it.

"Check out this weird plant," Ed called, examining another strange plant with its leaves as cymbals.

"That is-" Goombario began, but Sushie interrupted him.

"That is a Cymbal Bush," Sushie said. "If you step on it, you'll be crushed by those cymbals."

"Cool!" Ed exclaimed. "Let's give it try!" Before he could step on it, Bow pulled his ear.

"How about you act like a good dog before your brain gets squish," Bow stated; Ed nodded like a dog. The team now focused on the Jungle Guy on the lonely island.

"Let's take him out quick," Eddy suggested. Everyone crossed the water, by jumping over or swimming, and knocked the poor helpless Jungle Guy into the water. "That was easy. And our prize is..." Eddy hit the red block and revealed a hammer badge.

"That's a Power Quake Badge," Goombario said, finally gaining the spotlight. "It's a stronger version of your Quake Hammer badge."

"Pfft! I don't need something that's identical to my Quake Hammer badge. You keep it, Ed." Eddy tossed the badge to Ed.

"Ho ho ho. That was a bad move, Eddy," Ed teased him, wiggling his index finger.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Once Ed equipped his new badge, Mario noticed a purple Yoshi Kid sleeping on the top of the tree.

"Look, everyone!" Mario called. "There's the first one. I'll get it." Mario leaped across the water and landed on the top of the tree. He slowly carried the Yoshi Kid and jumped back to the ground. Finally, he leaped back to the small island where the team was.

"Nice job, Mario," Goombario complimented him.

"Someone should take him back to the village," Mario suggested.

"I'll do it," Bombette volunteered. "I wanted to rub that cute nose of his." After Mario gave the sleeping Yoshi Kid, Bombette carried him and left the scene. The rest turned west and realized they had to swim across.

"Uh...I've never swim before," Kooper said, looking at the water.

"Me...too," Goombario said in the same tone as Kooper.

"You two can climb up onto my back, dears," Sushie suggested. "I may not look like it, but I can carry both of you at the same time."

"All right, team," Mario announced, stretching his legs. "Let's-a-go!" Mario, Ed, and Eddy dived into the water and swam across. Bow merely floated across, thanks to her flight ability. Kooper hugged Sushie for dear life while Goombario stood on Kooper's shell. After 30 seconds, they reached their new small island connected with two tree branches.

"We're finally here!" Kooper cried out, jumping on the small island. Sushie was the last one to hop on the island.

"Hey!" Eddy exclaimed, pointing at his direction. "Check it out!" The team looked where Eddy pointed and saw another blue Star Kid in another small land.

"We could upgrade Sushie," Mario said with a smile.

"Upgrade?" Sushie asked curiously.

"You'll see what I mean when we get there."

"Hey, those red guys want to play with us," Ed pointed out. The team, except for Ed, went on alert when two Jungle Guys charged forward with their spear pointed. "Can I play?"

"Get a hold of yourself, Ed!" Bow shouted, grabbing Ed. "Let's do it, Ed!"

"Ghost Ed!" Ed and Bow turned invisible. The Jungle Guys suddenly stopped, moving their heads around to find them. Meanwhile, Ed took out his hammer and slammed both of them into the water. They returned visible afterwards. The team traveled across and reached the Blue Star Kid. Mario hit the block, which sent the Blue Star Kid to Sushie.

"I could feel the power flowing within me," Sushie said, embracing herself with this upgrade. "My Water Block skill can boost anyone's defense."

"It's just like Watt, right Mario?" Goombario asked. "Only this time, it's for defensive purposes." Mario agreed with Goombario. Bow suddenly heard a faint sob coming from the west.

"I think there's another Yoshi Kid in those bushes," Bow deduced, pointing at another land at the west. The team swam across and went through several movable bushes. Just as Mario was about to move a grey bush, Sushie suddenly attacked it with a Belly Flop. The bush screamed in pain, recoiling back.

"Whoa!" Mario exclaimed, stepping back. "What is that?"

"That's a-" Goombario started, but Sushie interrupted him again.

"That's a M. Bush," she answered in her fighting stance.

"Did you say, 'Ambush?'" Kooper asked, wondering if they sounded the same. Kooper did not receive an answer because M. Bush was about to attack!

"Talk later!"

M. Bush attempted to bite Sushie, but Mario jumped in front of her and grabbed it. Mario slammed M. Bush into the ground, following it up with Eddy's hammer attack.

"Oh yeah!" Mario said, slapping his right hand to Sushie's right hand two times. "Thanks for the heads-up, Sushie." While Sushie responded back, Goombario scanned the two of them with a worried look all over again. Kooper examined the last bush and found a red Yoshi Kid crying.

"There, there," Kooper tried to comfort him. "The bad guys are all gone." The red Yoshi Kid stopped crying and looked up to his "savior".

"Oh, thank you so much!" the red Yoshi Kid exclaimed happily, hugging his "hero". He turned to Sushie, who had a stern look while crossing her fins. "I'm so sorry I disobeyed you. This jungle is dangerous, but that scary plant managed to trap me here."

"Well..." Sushie began, remaining stoical, or without motion. In a quick flash, she put up her kind face. "I guess I can forgive you. Now you run along and head back to your village. Your parents are very worried about you."

"I will!" With that, Kooper decided to tag along with the red Yoshi Kid. They took a secret path that led back to where the whale dropped off the team. The team walked down north, admiring the Bellbell Plant along the way. Sushie explained there was a hidden treasure near it, but they did not have Watt right now because she has the ability to find hidden boxes. In the next area, there was a big ledge with three Jungle Guys roaming on top of it. A river cut between the other side. Ed and Eddy noticed a strange bulgy flower with a single coin on it.

"Get the coin Ed!" Eddy commanded him. Ed walked on to it, seized the coin, and threw it to Eddy. Suddenly, the flower constricted Ed tightly.

"It is devouring my very soul!" Ed screamed, alerting the rest. Bow gasped and grabbed Ed in order to make him transparent. Ed escaped from the sucking flower.

"You okay, Ed?" Eddy asked, being concern.

"I love chickens, Eddy!"

"...Yep. You're okay." Everyone swam across and landed there, but the ledge was too high.

"Isn't there any way to reach there?" Kooper asked, looking around. Goombario noticed another new flower, but failed to respond.

"Look, everyone!" Sushie pointed at the big rotating blue flower. "That's a Spinning Flower. We can spin on it so that we can reach the top."

"What?" Eddy questioned, having doubts; Eddy climbed on it. "How does spinning yourself can make you-" While Eddy was spinning, he propelled up into the air with a scream and landed on the Jungle Guys' territory. Thanks to his Feeling Fine badge, he was immune to dizziness. Three Jungle Guy saw Eddy and stepped closer to him. "Uh...I have a hammer. Hammer crushes spears."

Mario and Ed joined up with Eddy, but they were dizzy instead. After recovering their vertigo, Eddy and Ed slammed two Jungle Guys' spears. Mario leaped forward and kicked the last Jungle Guy out. Everyone else managed to reach the top. They found two things: A pipe and a small flower that resembled a light bulb.

"What is that?" Mario asked, examining the strange flower.

"It's a beautiful plant, especially at night. It's-"

"THAT'S!" Goombario yelled, startling everyone., "that is a Light Bulb Plant! It glows in the dark!" Dead silence echoed in the air.

"Goombario...are you feeling okay?" Mario hesitated.

"Okay? OKAY? I'm perfectly fine! Why wouldn't I be?" Again, more dead silence. Goombario panted silently under his breath.

"Um..." Bow began, feeling awkward. "Maybe we could use these plants as flashlights when we go in the pipe. It could be dark inside."

"I agree," Mario slowly responded, still looking at Goombario. "The flashlight I have is dead because of the sea water."

"I'll go ahead by myself, then." Bow plucked two Light Bulb Plants and entered through the warp pipe.

* * *

**Underground**

With Bow's "flashlights", the small room illuminated inside. There were only a few plant roots and rocks, so it was not interesting in it. Bow heard a faint sob, and went closer to the source. She finally found the third one: the green Yoshi Kid. Bow expected a cry of horror from him because she was a Boo, and the fact they were in a dark room. This was the opposite, however.

"Oh my gosh!" he exclaimed, being astonished. "It's a real live Boo! Can I have your autograph?" Bow mentally slapped herself.

_"It's hard to scare against two people..." _Bow thought, looking directly to no one in particular. She changed her voice to make her seem more caring. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw that spinning flower and I thought it was cool, so I got on it. But it lifted me off too far and I ended up in here. I cried for a while, but then you came along. I'm a big fan of Boos! I've always wondered what it would be like to be a Boo!" Bow began to smile.

"That's so thoughtful of you. Come with me and we'll get out together." The green Yoshi Kid held on to Bow's free hand and left the room.

* * *

**Outside**

"Who'd knew that little fella could end up in there..." Eddy stated, crossing his arms.

"I'm going to take him back to the village," Bow stated. "Don't do anything stupid, Ed."

"I should do something stupid?" Ed asked in oblivious. "Roger that!" Bow slapped Ed five times.

"You already did!"

The green Yoshi Kid asked about Bow's personal life, which she smiled to herself because Bow herself was the princess of Boos. Once they left, Sushie noticed a blue Yoshi Kid at the western island. Mario, Goombario, Sushie, Ed, and Eddy swam to the west. They reached a small island with a tree stump.

"You sure he's around here?'' Eddy asked, looking around.

"Sukiyaki!" Ed screamed, pounding his hammer on the tree stump. With the sudden force, the stump popped out of the ground. Startled, Eddy motioned forward and flicked the upright log, which it fell down to the opposite side. While it fell down, the log split up in two perfectly, creating a bridge.

"...Do you both know this?" Mario asked Goombario and Sushie. They shook their heads, though. They crossed over and found a blue Yoshi Kid crying.

"There, there..." Sushie said with a sweet tone, patting the Yoshi Kid. He quickly stopped when he saw his babysitter.

"Sushie!" he cried out. They both hugged each other affectionately. "It's so hard being 'it'. I somehow ended up here."

"We'll make sure we won't make the same mistake twice." The blue Yoshi Kid noticed the others, but looked up at Mario.

"Are you Mario?" he asked; Mario nodded. "Oh boy! I'm very grateful to see you! Perhaps we can play hide-and-seek and you'll be 'it'."

"When I have the free time, I will," Mario replied. Ed decided to take the blue Yoshi Kid home while talking about his comic books he kept. With one Yoshi Kid left and four remaining in the team, they set off to the east. The area they are in was most likely the center of Jade Jungle. At the northern part was a gray statue that resembles\d a raven. Eddy pounded another stump, which created another bridge. They walked forward and found the last Yoshi Kid.

"Somebody, help me!" he cried. The orange Yoshi Kid was surrounded by two Putrid Piranhas. They were bigger than a normal one, and their teeth was dripping with purple goo.

"Careful with them," Goombario tattled. "They're strong, and they can inflict poison." As one of the Putrid Piranhas opened its mouth, Eddy jumped in and rescued the Yoshi Kid.

"I'm sorry, but you can't have this! Thank you!" Eddy cried out, running away from them.

"Nice job, Eddy," Mario complimented him. "I'll take care of this!" Mario clasped his hands and focused his Star Power. "Star Storm!" Skolar appeared above Mario's head. He chanted a few words as their surroundings grew dark. Suddenly, multiple falling stars hurled down to the Putrid Piranhas, inflicting major damage. Skolar disappeared; the Putrid Piranhas fell down.

"The heaven has placed its judgement!" Sushie exclaimed, astonish by its power. Mario wiped off some sweat coming from his forehead due to the heat and the concentration.

"We did it, guys!" Mario sighed. "That's all five of them." Sushie hopped forward to the orange Yoshi Kid, who was set down by Eddy.

"I hope this event teaches you a lesson, young one," Sushie stated, crossing her fins.

"I'm sorry for disobeying you," he responded. "I swear I'll listen to you. Thanks for saving me, everyone."

"All right, then. Now that it's settled, let's go back to the village."

* * *

**Yoshi Village**

"Three cheers to our heroes!" the Village Leader announced loudly. "Hip-hip!"

"Hooray!" the Yoshis cheered.

"Hip-hip!"

"Hooray!"

"Hip-hip!"

"Hooray!" Everyone around cheered for the team. The team and the Village Leader stood in front of another raven statue, only smaller. All the Yoshi Kids were besides their parents.

"I must thank you, everyone! Thanks to your efforts, the children has been saved. As promised, I shall give you the item that will help you." The Village Leader walked in front of the Jade Jungle and took out a raven that was embedded on the statue's belly. The stone raven was made out of jade, or yellowish green. "This is the Jade Raven. You must have seen a statue of a raven, yes?"

"We did," Mario replied.

"The Jade Raven is the key to access further into Raphael the Raven's territory. In some cases, we would meet him should there be trouble."

"Who is Raphael the Raven?" Kooper asked.

"He is the island's master. Picture him as a raven, only bigger instead. It'll be hard along the way because the jungle's trees and shrubs are thick. Once you find him, he can help you all enter Mt. Lavalava."

"Thank you so much, Village Leader," Mario thanked with a bow. "Now let's go!"

"Wait just one minute," Sushie interfered. "Why are you all going inside that mountain? It's suicide to go in! It's very hot and dangerous! I do not approve this!"

"We have to go in because..." Mario explained their story about the Star Spirits, Bowser, and Princess Peach.

"Ahh...that is a very interesting tale. You're going in that volcano because you want to save the princess from the bad guys?"

"Yes."

"What...a touching story! Romantic stories like that...just touch a soft spot in this heart of mine." Mario began to blush and started to scratch his head. The others wondered if it was a romantic story.

"Uh..."

"That does it! I can't let you all go alone without me! I, Sushie, will be by your end until the very end!"

"Then...welcome to the team, Sushie!" Mario grabbed Sushie's fin and shook it. Sushie responded to his shaking. All the others had no objection except for one Goomba, who had a big gaping mouth.

_"Are you...starting to forget me...Mario?" _Goombario thought worriedly and sadly. With a new additional member, Sushie, the team finally set off into Jade Jungle. Goombario walked behind them slowly.

* * *

**Jade Jungle**

"This is it," Kooper announced. The team stood in front of the statue of Raphael. Mario placed the Jade Raven into the hole on the statue. The statue moved to the left, revealing a hidden path. The place was more thicker, denser, and stuffy than before; the vegetation were bigger than normal. A Jungle Guy spotted them and charged directly, but Ed repelled him back with his hammer. Some bushes were actually movable, thus the team can travel deeper.

There was no hidden path in the next area. The trees and bushes were too thick and heavy; the boulders were too big to climb up. In this area, several small blue blocks and holes were scattered around. A small geyser leaked through one of the holes.

"I have this crazy idea," Kooper said out loud.

"Oh? Do tell, Koopa," Bow asked, raising her right brow.

"We should block all the holes with those blue blocks. If my adventure senses is right, then something should happen here."

"Let's give it a try," Sushie agreed with Kooper. Everyone around rolled one block and covered their holes. Once that was taken care of, Kooper rolled the last block onto the geyser. The water flowed underground to escape through the holes, but the blocks and the weight of each member were too heavy to push through. Everyone saw one of the boulders moving little by little. The boulder shook violently until it was thrusted into the air by the giant geyser. Kooper rolled his block out to reduce the high pressure of the geyser.

"That was amazing!" Bombette exclaimed, which Eddy agreed. The team went through and entered their next trial. Five trees had vines that can be pulled.

"I think we should pull those vines...simultaneously," Sushie suggested.

"We only need five people for this," Mario said. Mario, Ed, Eddy, Kooper, and Bombette chose their vines and pulled them together. The bushes ahead moved to reveal another hidden path.

"Look what I won, guys!" Ed exclaimed happily. "A chicken egg!"

"...I...got this stupid Fuzzy on my head!" Eddy yelled. Indeed, a Jungle Fuzzy was biting his head. "Get off of me!" Eddy managed to pull it off and threw it away.

"Here, Eddy," Mario called, tossing a Mushroom. "This landed on my hands." Eddy swallowed the Mushroom as his wound slowly began to heal.

"Wah! Help!" Kooper cried out. Apparently, he also had a Fuzzy on his head. Ed seized the Jungle Fuzzy and did the same thing as Eddy.

"Guess I'm the one who'd opened the path to victory," Bombette teased. The team continued forward and halted what they saw. Two Putrid Piranhas stood in their way, along with a boulder in the middle from before. A white Magikoopa was besides them, too. The Putrid Piranhas barked at the team madly.

"Uh...it looks like we killed one of their friends...indirectly," Mario pointed out.

"And there's that Magikoopa," Kooper pointed out too. "From what I've heard, he's a healer."

"Then we should take him down fast!" Kooper retreated inside his shell as Ed prepared their assault.

"Power Ed Shot!" Ed yelled, sending Kooper to the White Magikoopa. Kooper inflicted major damage to him, due to his poor defense. Eddy and Bombette charged to the first Putrid Piranhas.

"Take this, you stupid plant!" Eddy screamed, jumping forward with his hammer. The enemy responded with its putrid breath attack. Eddy saw this and managed to roll away from the breath attack, but his hammer was caught in it. Some parts on the hammer itself began to dissolve. Eddy quickly took out his Quake Hammer badge. "Why you! Bombette, get him!"

"Roger that, Eddy!" Bombette replied back, jumping forward to the enemy. On impact, she exploded the Putrid Piranha, ending its life. Sushie stepped in the battle and perform a Squirt attack. She blew out a piercing line of water at the Putrid Piranha, which damaged it successfully. The White Magikoopa waved his wand and healed the Purtrid Piranha. It counterattacked by attempting to swallow Sushie, but Bow appeared behind her and made herself and Sushie transparent. Mario tapped his Power Jump badge, jumped on the enemy, and inflicted major damage. The White Magikoopa tried to attack them with a spell, but Ed jumped on to its head with the Shrink Stomp badge activated. Ed picked up the shrunken guy and threw it away.

"Nothing bad, so far," Mario said.

"As if!" Eddy retorted back. "My hammer melted!"

"Look everyone!" Sushie exclaimed, pointing a humongous tree. "There it is!" The team took a closer look around. The giant tree had giant roots that was sticking out of the ground. The vines add a decorative touch in this scene while the butterflies roamed around the colorful plants. Kooper spotted a hole that looked like an entrance inside the tree.

"We can get inside through that," Kooper pointed out. "I guess we have to climb up."

"Climb?" Ed asked scarcely. His eyes moved up as he scanned the tree and imagined the tree could go up into space itself! "I DON'T WANNA GO!"

"Wh-why? We have to, Ed."

"Oh great..." Eddy sighed, putting his right hand on his forehead. "It's his height problem. We're going to have to force you like before, Ed."

"You can't make me!"

* * *

**Later...**

Almost everyone in the team had to drag Ed as he scraped on the ground. The team went inside the trunk and were surprised how hollowed it was. They climbed around the hollowed trunk and reached outside. They still had to continue, since the path was connected along the trunk.

"AHHHH!" Ed screamed, taking every peek down and closing his eyes.

"Shut up, Ed!" Eddy retorted loudly.

"We're just halfway up there, Ed," Sushie assured, trying to comfort him. Ed's body began to shake, which made everyone who was carrying him shake as well.

"Quit shaking around, Ed!" Bow commanded loudly. Along the way, Mario found a Happy Heart Badge, which healed Mario at a slow rate. Once again, they went inside the trunk and continued climbing and carrying Ed to the top. Finally, they made to the top where they found a giant bird's nest with a giant black raven with a yellow beak and claws. It raised its brows when the team fell down to the ground with Ed on the top. Ed saw the giant raven and his acrophobia disappeared.

"Chicken!" Ed cried out happily. Ed hugged the life out of the raven, but the team were able to restrain him.

"Uh...this is an unexpected welcome," Raphael the Raven said first. "First I see a group of people carrying a boy, then the boy gave me a death hug."

"Forgive him," Mario said, standing up. "We're here for your assistance."

"Oh? In that case, spit it out and I'll help you."

"We want to enter Mt. Lavalava without getting burnt."

"I see. Don't worry, er..."

"Mario."

"Mario, that problem can be easily solved. We'll make you a path to Mt. Lavalava. To be honest, I knew this would happen because I received a message from the Stars. I've got something for you all that will help you all."

"Looks like we're heading to Mt. Lavalava, everyone." The team began to smile until they were interrupted.

"CAW! CAAAAAAAW!" Raphael the Raven turned dark red, calling his small ravens. Five small ravens descended down in front of Raphael. They talked to each other in "raven" language. "Let's move, Ravens! Follow me!" Raphael and the ravens jumped all the way down to ground level.

"D-do we really have to jump down there?" Eddy asked timidly, looking down the edge.

"I'm a flying chicken!" Ed screamed, grabbing Eddy and jumping off the nest. Their screams echoed around the jungle.

"...I'm taking the long way down," Bow stated, going back down. The rest agreed with her and followed her down. After the team reached the bottom, they saw Eddy and Ed slumped on top of a tree. Mario and Bow took them down to the ground.

"Granddad, I believe chickens and I can fly..." Eddy said in a daze.

"Where they go?" Ed asked, as if the deep fall did not affect him.

"Over here, everyone!" Raphael called, standing next to a giant root. "I've been waiting for you all, but my Ravens had already left to build the path to Mt. Lavalava. Now then..." Raphael turned deep red and lifted the root so that the team can go through. "We're taking a shortcut to Mt. Lavalava." The team followed him to where the entrance to Mt. Lavalava was. The Ravens had already begun their work. At the same time, Kolorado entered the scene.

"What in blazes...?" he muttered. "What's with these ravens?"

"Kolorado!" Kooper exclaimed happily. "We're about to enter Mt. Lavalava very soon." Kolorado jumped off the ground.

"Are you sure about that, Kooper? We can finally claim all the treasure to myself!"

"Uh...sure..." After ten minutes of preparation, one of the Ravens spoke to Raphael.

"The job is finish, everyone," Raphael announced. "Look." The Ravens made a pulley with a large basket and a zip-line to the entrance of Mt. Lavalava. "This pulley will take you to the top of that tree, and you can use the zip-line to reach across the lava river."

"It took all that work around 10 minutes?" Sushie questioned.

"My Ravens are very hard workers. Also, I have this gift for you all." Raphael gave Mario a red stone that gave off an aura of fire and ice. "That's an Ultra Stone. I've found it a long time ago in this jungle. The Star Spirit told me in a dream about this stone. If you find a Super Block with a Blue Star Kid, your partners can upgrade even more!"

"Nice!" most of the partners exclaimed, eagerly waiting for their new stronger power.

"It also gives off fire and ice resistant. Mt. Lavalava is very hot; you'll burn in a crisp in a few minutes in a room with lava. The same applies when you're in a cold environment."

"This is a very useful item. Thank you, Raphael," Mario thanked him.

"It's time to take my leave. Over and out!" Raphael and the Ravens flew away from them, returning to their tree.

"All right, everyone. Touch this stone before we get in." Everyone placed their hands on it, which everyone was radiating off with the same aura before dying away.

"I shan't delay another moment!" Kolorado proclaimed. "The ancient treasures are calling me! Onward!" Kolorado quickly stepped inside the basket and used the pulley to reel himself up.

"Kolorado! Wait" Kooper yelled, but Kolorado did not stop. The basket came back down without Kolorado. It took a while for everyone to reach the top because of the basket's capacity. When everyone reached the top, Kolorado was already at the another side.

"That guy sure is bold and a maverick!" Bow retorted.

"D-don't say it like that..." Kooper muttered sadly to himself. The pulley suspended on the cable reeled back to the team's position. A maximum of two people could go together.

"Let's give it a shot, Bombette," Eddy decided to go first with Bombette.

"It looks fun!" she exclaimed. Eddy and Bombette hooked on to the pulley and held on to each other. They slid down with excitement until they saw a river of lava down below. At first, they screamed in horror until they reached the entrance to Mt. Lavalava. Once they unhooked themselves, they began to laugh heartily.

"I once did the same thing before," Ed said, remembering his time as a secret spy to infiltrate a birthday party.

"Was it fun?" Kooper asked, already being hooked with the pulley.

"I slammed on a wall."

"...I-I hope that doesn't happen to us..." Unfortunately, Kooper was wrong. They slid down, but their hooks broke off and they slammed themselves on the wall. They fell down together, leaving their body prints as Eddy and Bombette laughed even more. Bow saw the scene and slapped her forehead.

"I could just fly, you know," Bow stated. She floated down to the other side calmly.

"We're going together, Sushie," Mario commanded, readying his hook. Goombario gasped silently.

"C-can we ride the pulley... together?" Goombario spoke for the first time.

"I have to help Sushie, since I can't attach a hook on her."

"Y-you're right..." Mario hooked himself on the pulley and grabbed Sushie. They slided down with laughter as Goombario was in a more depressed state. When the pulley reached to him, he hooked himself on it and slid down without a sound coming from his mouth. The team used the Heart Block they had found to energize their energy. Redness, heat, and steam came out of the mouth of Mt. Lavalava, but that did not stop the team as they enter inside.

* * *

**Original: The whale did not leave to find Mario. Mario and Eddy do not lose their hammer. Mario found Sushie. Goombario did not panic. The Yoshis were not violent. Partners do not carry the Yoshi Kids to the village. Light Bulb Plants do not exist. The boulder did not kill the Putrid Piranha. The Ultra Stone does not have fire and ice resistant.**

**Stats: Level 9**

**Mario: 20 HP/20 FP/15 BP  
Badge Points left: 3  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(unequipped), D-Down Pound(unequipped), Damage Dodge(3), Spike Shield(2), Multibounce(1), Power Rush(1), I Spy(1), Happy Heart (3).**

**Ed: 25 HP/20 FP/12 BP  
Badge Points left: 2  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2), Shrink Stomp(1), Power Smash(1), D-Down Jump(2), Mega Rush(1), Power Quake(2).  
**

**Double D: 20 HP/15 FP/18 BP  
Badge Points left: 6  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1),**** Zap Tap(4), Defend Plus(5).**

**Eddy: 15 HP up/15 FP/21 BP  
Badge Points left: 5  
********Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(unequipped), Money Money(7), Power Plus(unequipped), Ice Power(2).**


	35. Mt Lavalava

******Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy nor make profit out of them. Mario belongs to Nintendo; Danny Antonucci owns Ed, Edd n Eddy. I do have some of my own original work in this story while my stories are for entertainment purpose only.**

* * *

Chapter 34: Mt. Lavalava

**Mt. Lavalava**

Unfortunately, the deeper they went in, the more they started to cough. They eventually retreated due to the volcanic ashes and toxic gases. Everyone breathed in relief, though they were still coughing.

"We can't get in!" Mario coughed three times. "If we go deeper, we'll die from the toxic gases!"

"But we have to get in!" Kooper coughed as well. "If only we have a damp cloth or a face mask..."

"Did somebody said face mask?" Raphael the Raven asked. The team yelped to see him again in a short amount of time. "I've forgotten to mention one thing: Inside the volcano are filled with volcano ashes, sulfur dioxide, and carbon dioxide, which is bad to breathe in. The Ravens and I made some face masks while we were away."

Raphael gave everyone a face mask, which were made out of a leaf and a small vine.

"...You sure about this?" Eddy asked, having doubts. Most of the friends reacted the same way as him. "It doesn't appear to be special, if you ask me..."

"Have you forgotten about botany? These are special leaves that only grows on this island. They absorbed carbon dioxide through its stomata and give off oxygen; they are way faster than a regular leaf. Think of it as your oxygen supporter in a volcano." Everyone shrugged and equipped their face mask on their face. Raphael bid his farewell and flew away. The team tried one more and entered inside. Surprisingly, it worked!

"These really do help!" Sushie breathed in relief. Kooper suddenly remembered something important.

"Oh-no! We've forgot about Kolorado!" he screamed. Everyone rushed down the slope until a Putrid Piranha stood in their way.

"Identified as...Mario and the Eds," it stated, which shocked the team. "Alert! Report to the Boss!" The Putrid Piranha dug back into the ground.

"That's not good," Bombette stated.

"We better move...fast!" Mario commanded. The team continued down the slope and saw Kolorado wearing a white face mask.

"You've finally made it," Kolorado said. "I sense lots of danger up ahead." Everyone else looked ahead and saw the floor filled with magma and floating black rocks. Even with the Ultra Stone's fire resistant, it was still very hot to affect the team's morale. Everyone began to sweat in and out of their clothes (for some). Eddy, for some reason, was not affected by the extreme heat in the air.

"Obvious dangers with common sense..." Bow stated, wiping her sweat, but Kolorado huffed.

"Nevertheless, we adventurers must face dangers for treasures and discoveries! Follow me, everyone!" Kolorado jumped to the first rock, but it suddenly started to sink down to the magma. Mario reacted quickly by rescuing Kolorado and landing on the next rock, but it was also sinking as well. Mario and Kolorado rushed forward and landed on a big rock that did not sink.

"That was too close..." Mario sighed in relief. The rest carefully crossed over the floating rock without making a single mistake and made it to their position.

"What were you thinking, Kolorado?" Kooper screamed at him. "We have to analyze this area first before we make a move!"

"I, uh, hate to interrupt, but what are those things?" Eddy pointed out. Two fire-ball monsters were in front of the team and spotted them.

"Goombario!" Mario called, looking at him. Goombario, however, was just pretending to admire the hot scenery. "Goombario!"

"H-huh? Wh-what?" he stammered. "I-"

"AUGH!" Ed cried in pain. One of the fire-ball monsters blew out a fireball and struck Ed's hammer. Ed, in a desperate state, took out his two hammer badges and threw his hammer into the magma. "Hot! Hot! Hot!"

"I've got this, everyone!" Eddy proclaimed. "Let Eddy show you how to beat them...Eddy-style!" Eddy recklessly charged forward, which caught most people by surprise.

"Eddy! No!" Sushie called out loudly.

"Oh, the horror!" Kolorado cried out, covering his eyes. Eddy jumped forward and landed both of them in a sequence. The fire-ball monsters, Lava Bubbles, disappeared forever. Almost everyone around had gaping mouths.

"But...how..." Kolorado opened his eyes and saw Eddy unburnt.

"Yo-you're supposed to be burnt!"

"No way, Jose!" Eddy responded. "It looks like most of you forgot I had this bad-boy." Eddy showed off his Ice Power badge, which he could attack fire enemies without taking damage.

"You guys worried too much," Bombette stated to the rest, since she knew about Eddy's badges.

"I'm also feeling fine, thanks to this." Eddy showed off his first badge he had ever received: Feeling Fine badge.

"Then..." Kooper began, a click turned his light bulb. "That means Mt. Lavalava isn't affecting you?"

"No way a volcano can beat the great Eddy McRich! I'm too cool to be hot!" Eddy's remark made some people laugh.

"If we're done talking, I would like to resume," Bow suggested. When everyone crossed over the magma by more floating rock to the other side, Mario had a private conversation with Goombario.

"What's the matter, Goombario?" Mario asked worriedly. Goombario responded with a grunt. "Why were you not focused back then?"

"Why bother?" he retorted. "It's obviously a fire monster. It's common sense to use a water or an ice attack on them."

"That's...true, but there's something else you're hiding. You've been acting...different ever since the accident."

"It doesn't matter. Look, we have to focus here. I don't want to stay in this blistering hot volcano for a long time." Goombario picked up the pace, leaving Mario behind with a sad expression.

"Why are you so...resentment to me?" Mario muttered to himself. "Did I do something wrong?" The team continued down and found two paths to take. One led to a cave while the other led to the lower levels. They decided to take the one with the cave. After jumping over three spinning flames, they found a Blue Star Kid.

"I want Bombette to level up into an Ultra-rank!" Eddy demanded.

"Sorry, Eddy," Ed rebutted. "But you know the rules: Ladies go first." Everyone around slapped their foreheads.

"Bombette is a girl!"

"A royal princess goes first."

"Who cares! Me and Bombette can handle this!"

"Yeah right!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Can I upgrade?" Kolorado asked, but no one listened to him. Ed and Eddy continued arguing back and forth until Mario's team secretly went to the Super Block.

"I think the first one to upgrade for the first time is..." Mario pondered, "Sushie."

"What do you mean her!" Goombario shouted, demanding an explanation. Mario blinked his eyes worriedly before responding.

"Sushie is a water type, and we're in a volcano. Sushie can help us a lot in here."

"But...but...argh!" Goombario gave up, knowing that Mario was right. Sushie remained oblivious, and was happy to take her new power. Mario inserted the Ultra Stone in the block. The inside of the box turned into red as the Star Kid transformed into a Red Star Kid. It popped out of the Super Block and entered inside Sushie. The Ultra Stone, in the block, fell down to Mario's hand.

"I can feel so much power within me!" Sushie exclaimed.

"What's your new power?" Mario asked, being curious about her new move.

"I tell you later when the time is right." Mario managed to settle down Ed and Eddy, who noticed the Star Kid was nowhere in sight.

"Aw, come on!" Eddy retorted, crossing his arms and looking at his right.

"Maybe next time, you guys won't have an argument." Everyone returned back to the previous area, but stopped when they saw four small red beetles with a spike on top. Bow quickly noticed a POW Block on top of a brick block. She quickly grabbed it and threw it to them. All of the Spike Tops flipped over from the sudden impact.

"Take them out quick!" Mario commanded. Ed and Eddy jumped on their opponents while Kooper flung himself to the third one with a Shell Shot. Sushie used her Belly Flop and slammed down on the last Spiny Top. Everyone resumed down until they saw a new type of block. It was a shiny metal block with gold edges.

"I wish we have a hammer..." Ed wished solemnly. So far, Mario, Ed, and Eddy were hammerless in this situation.

"It's must be more durable than those Stone Blocks," Kooper deduced.

"Let's continue down further," Mario suggested.

"Pardon me, but I'll stay here," Kolorado said, which made everyone look at him. "My adventure senses tell me that the treasure is located behind this Metal Block."

"Fine by me," Eddy said, putting his hand behind his head. "We don't really need you anyway."

"That was...harsh, Eddy," Kooper murmured silently with a sad expression. Without Kolorado, the team finally reached the lower levels. Ed noticed a shiny object embedded on the wall. Ed quickly took it off, but it was steaming off. He tossed it to Eddy, which the badge cooled off. The badge was shaped like a flame with two black dots.

"What's this?" Eddy asked, examining it with his right eye. Mario looked down at Goombario.

"Goombario, for our sake, please tell us what is that badge," Mario asked kindly. Some of the members noticed their strange behaviors.

"Is something the matter?" Bombette asked. Goombario remained silent for a few seconds until he spoke.

"...That's a Fire Shield Badge," he answered. "It reduces fire attacks."

"Pretty convenient for this type of badge here in this volcano," Eddy stated, tossing back to Ed. "You keep it, Ed. I don't want to waste my four Badge Points."

"You got that one, Eddy," Ed said, equipping his Fire Shield badge. The team went down the gradient, or a ramp, and found a giant treasure chest at the other side. The center was a pool of magma, but the team could go around it. However, it was guarded by eight Lava Bubbles in this room.

"Here comes another battle!" Mario shouted with everyone in their fighting stance. Ed's team stayed behind while Mario's team went to the right and Eddy and Bombette to the left.

"I don't have a hammer, guys!" Ed cried out, though he was ready to punch one of the Lava Bubbles.

"I'm here to help you, Ed!" Kooper said, going inside his shell.

"Don't forget me!" Bow said. One of the first Lava Bubble charged for Ed, but Bow veiled him and herself. Kooper delivered a powerful strike with his Power Shell, which destroyed two Lava Bubbles.

Three Lava Bubbles encountered Eddy and Bombette. Eddy landed on the first one, destroying it in the process. Bombette blew up the second, which instantly vaporized into nothingness. The final one blew out two fire balls to Bombette, but Eddy saved her in time.

"No one lits up Bombette!" Eddy yelled, running and punching several times until it died.

Mario, Sushie, and Goombario fought off the last two. Mario snatched one rock and hurled it at the Lava Bubble. With that impact, the Lava Bubble grew angry and fired a flamethrower. Sushie responded with her Squirt attack. The two opposite forces clashed for a few seconds, but Sushie gained the upper hand. Sushie took out both of them with one attack. With the battle finished, everyone made it to the treasure chest. Mario lifted it open and gasped what he saw. There were several golden hammers. Mario, Ed, and Eddy grabbed their new hammers and awed at its masterpiece.

"This must be...an Ultra Hammer," Mario spoke, still being awed.

"Why would several hammers be in this place?" Sushie asked.

"They looked like you use them to smash through rocks like this place," Kooper deduced. "They could be hammers for mining."

"Whatever it may be, this looks awesome!" Eddy exclaimed happily.

"Lothar has been resurrect from the dead! I am the Ultra Lothar!" Ed proclaimed, swinging his hammer around, which resonating booming sounds. They equipped back their hammer badges onto their hammer. The team headed back up at the slope and encountered three Putrid Piranhas, four Spiky Tops, and four Lava Bubbles.

"We're outnumbered!" Sushie exclaimed.

"I know how to deal with this!" Mario said, clasping his hands and concentrating. "Lullaby!" Mamar appeared above Mario's head and sung a sweet melody that made half of them sleepy; Mamar disappeared after that.

"Here we come!" the team shouted, which made the enemies back away. Several clashes, bashing, booming, and cries of pain later, the team was victorious over them. Their award were two things behind the enemies. It was a treasure chest with a grey shoe badge called the Dizzy Stomp badge and another Blue Star Kid.

"I'll take this badge," Mario said, but he could not equip it at this time. With that settled, Mario, Ed, and Eddy prepared Rock, Paper, and Scissor.

"Rock, Paper, Scissor!" they yelled in unison. Eddy and Ed had scissor while Mario had rock.

"That's no fair!" Eddy retorted; Ed nodded with him.

"I won fair and square," Mario rebutted back. "We made a deal, right?" Eddy growled while Ed was sad. Mario crouched down to Goombario's height. "Goombario, I don't know what you're feeling, but let me upgrade you as an apology."

Goombario blinked his eyes, moving his head around a little while remember what has happened. He finally spoke, "Okay." Mario repeated the same process as before, and the Red Star Kid went inside Goombario. Goombario glittered with rainbow colors until it vanished.

"How do you feel?" Mario asked Goombario.

"Better," Goombario responded in a meekly manner. The team went back up to Kolorado's position.

"So have you found anything?" Kolorado asked.

"Check these out!" Eddy said, revealing his Ultra Hammer. Kolorado took out his magnifying glass and examined it.

"My, my. It looks like these hammers are so strong, the miners must have use these to create paths."

"Told you," Kooper stated to the team.

"Since the hammer is made of metal, you can destroy that Metal Block."

"Well, let's do it," Mario suggested, taking out his hammer. Mario smacked the Metal Block, which had a huge dent on it. Eddy came in and delivered a down-strike blow on top it. With the Metal Block severely damaged, Ed pounded the last blow. The Metal Block burst out, revealing a new corridor.

"All right!" most of the members exclaimed. When everyone went through, they was another slope to travel down. Suddenly, there was a loud boom behind them. It was a large circular stone with spikes and a surly face. It started to move forward.

"Run!" Mario shouted very loudly. Everyone ran down the slope as the Spiny Tromp gained more speed due to gravity on a slope. The team yelled as it gained even more speed, but they were going to reach the end.

"We're not gonna make it!" Kooper yelled, as Ed's team as behind.

"Quick! Grab on to me!" Bow commanded. Ed and Kooper touched Bow and they both veiled away. The Spiny Tromp passed by them, but it blocked the exit. The rest of the team hyperventilated from the run, but noticed Ed's team was not here.

"Ed!" Eddy yelled through the Spiny Tromp.

"Yes, Eddy?" Ed said, seeing the team through the space.

"Whew...they're alive..." Sushie breathed in relief. Mario, Ed, and Eddy pounded the Spiny Tromp until it was ultimately destroyed.

"Those are very strong hammers," Bombette complimented them. The team was in a room where a rocky bridge leads to the next area. They jumped through spinning flames along the way.

"It's getting so hot," Bow huffed, wiping more sweat. "If it wasn't for that Ultra Stone, we wouldn't make it."

"Of all the places to put a Star Spirit, it has to be in a volcano," Bombette grunted. In the next room, there were several Metal Blocks lined up on the rocky stairs. Mario, Ed, and Eddy could not reach from their position. They walked forward on the smooth bridge, but stopped when they reached a dead-end.

"A dead-end?" Eddy asked furiously. "What are we going to do now?"

"Ho hoh hoh," Kolorado chuckled. "It seems you need more experiences to grasp this." Eddy narrowed his eyes to Kolorado.

"What was that?"

"According to the information I've gathered, the treasure should be right around here. The wall must be blocking our path."

"We'll need something stronger to break that wall," Kooper said. "Those Ultra Hammers might take a while."

"Look at this, everyone!" Ed called, standing on top of a blue block and doing poses. Kooper had an idea.

"Hey...we could use those to get to those Metal Blocks. We'll leave it to the Hammer Bros."

"We have to do more work?" Eddy yelled at Kooper. Mario, Ed, and Eddy successfully rolled the blue block to the other side. They climbed up and started to destroy all the Metal Blocks. With one more left, Ed finished off the last one. They celebrated for a second until they gasped. There was another Spiny Tromp, and they were on a slope!

"Not another one!" they exclaimed, running down the slope as the Spiny Tromp began to move. The Hammer Bros. managed to dodge it to the side, but the Spiny Tromp kept on rolling to the others.

"Watch out!" Sushie yelled. Most of them stepped aside, but Kolorado was in the way. He was examining the wall intensely.

"Kolorado, move!" Kooper shouted, running to him.

"Pipe down, chap!" Kolorado retorted. "I'm busy here!" Kooper quickly took Kolorado and moved away from the Tromp's path. It destroyed the wall, and revealed the secret path which was thought to be a dead end. Everyone regrouped together.

"Are you all right?" Mario asked the Koopas.

"Treasure! Treasure!" Kolorado exclaimed, moving Kooper out and went through.

"Wait up!" Eddy called. Everyone, except Ed's team and Goombario, ran after Kolorado. Kooper was still sitting on the floor.

"Get up, Koopa," Bow commanded, but noticed Kooper's solemn expression. "What's the problem, now?"

"I..." Kooper began sadly. "I've always admired the amazing Kolorado...but when I'm with him...he's a totally different person."

"Like Double D would say," Ed began, with his finger pointing up and wiggling, "you've got to move on."

"...That's probably the smartest thing you said," Bow stated to Ed. "But I agree with him. It's okay to like him as your role model, but when you get to see the truth, it can change your life."

"Maybe your right..." Kooper said, standing up. "When I have the chance, I'll talk to Kolorado privately." Ed's team continued forward, leaving behind Goombario with some serious thinking.

_"I think I'm too clung up with Mario as his biggest fan," _Goombario thought._ "All of this started with Mario...I guess I was such a jerk. I should start changing myself first." _With that out-of-the-way, Goombario gathered all his thoughts that had happened and started over again as a clean slate. _"It's time to meet your new Goomba!"_

* * *

**Original: The hazards inside did not affect Mario and his partners. Leaf face masks does not exist. The capitalization was included when the Piranhas speak. The zip-line in Mt. Lavalava does not exist. Two rooms were cut in this story.**

**Stats: Level 9**

**Mario: 20 HP/20 FP/15 BP  
Badge Points left: 0  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2), Damage Dodge(3), Spike Shield(2), Multibounce(1), Power Rush(1), I Spy(1), Happy Heart (3), Dizzy Stomp(unequipped).**

**Ed: 25 HP/20 FP/12 BP  
Badge Points left: 0  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2), Shrink Stomp(1), Power Smash(1), D-Down Jump(2), Mega Rush(1), Power Quake(2), Fire Shield(2).  
**

**Double D: 20 HP/15 FP/18 BP  
Badge Points left: 6  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1),**** Zap Tap(4), Defend Plus(5).**

**Eddy: 15 HP up/15 FP/21 BP  
Badge Points left: 4  
********Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(1), Money Money(7), Power Plus(unequipped), Ice Power(2).**


	36. Fire! Lava Piranha!

******Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy nor make profit out of them. Mario belongs to Nintendo; Danny Antonucci owns Ed, Edd n Eddy. I do have some of my own original work in this story while my stories are for entertainment purpose only.**

* * *

Chapter 35: Fire! Lava Piranha!

**Mt. Lavalava-Near the Core**

Everyone, except Goombario, found Kolorado hyperventilating and looking around like a mad man.

"We're very close!" Kolorado exclaimed. "My treasure-hunting senses is off the chart! It must be over there!" Kolorado ran through a cavern, which made most people sighed in frustration and chased after him. Bow noticed another path that led to another floor below. While running, they noticed the tracks from the Spiny Tromp on the ground. When they reached the end, they found the Spiny Tromp stuck on the wall.

"It's another dead-end..." Kolorado spoke out. "Forgive me, but I can be wrong on occasion."

_"On occasion?" _Bow thought, raising her right brow.

"I will stay here for a little while. It must be around here somewhere..." The team decided to head back with no leads. They found a Thunder Bolt, Super Mushroom, and a Maple Syrup inside the floating blocks.

"We looked everywhere and we haven't found it yet!" Eddy cried in frustration.

"It is possible the information Twink told us was fake?" Mario pondered. "Maybe he misheard it."

"Everyone," Bow called. "I believe there's one more path left." She pointed to the rocky stairs, next to the Heart Block. "There's a good chance it's down there."

"Let's give it a shot," Sushie decided. Everyone recovered their energies with the Heart Block and proceeded down. A Putrid Piranha spotted the team.

"Red alert! Red alert!" it ranted. "Mario and the Eds are still approaching! Identified as searching for Star Spirit!" It burrowed down after that.

"Guess I'm right," Bow smirked. Everyone moved forward with caution as they entered a wide area. The area almost resembled the number "8". The space in the "8" were filled with a pool of magma, and the outer edges was filled with magma as well.

"I just remembered something, guys!" Ed spoke out.

"What is it?" Kooper asked.

"Didn't Twink told us about a scary Piranha in here?" Everyone thought up about that for a second.

"Now that you mentioned it...you're right!"

"That boss Twink was referring must be that scary Piranha," Mario implied.

"Guys!" Bombette called in alert. "There's something bubbling inside that pool!" Everyone scanned closely as the bubbling grew more intense. An enormous Piranha Plant emerged out of the pool while everyone backed away from the scattered magma. Unlike the rest, this one had white ring markings on his head, and its stem was spiky. Two more came out, but there were a smaller version of it. The Piranha Plant licked his lips with his large red tongue before speaking.

"You've finally made it!" it shrieked. "Look at those delicious foods!" The Lava Buds licked their lips feverishly.

"Wh-what are you?" Mario faltered, being horrified. "Who are you?"

"I am Lava Piranha, the last enemy you'll see in your sight! Bad guys come to steal Star Spirit!"

"Bad guys?" Sushie asked. "We are not the bad guys!"

"Bad guys who come here in my volcano will get burn and eaten! No exceptions! Time to turn on the heat!" The team changed into their fighting stance and broke into smaller groups, surrounding Lava Piranha. Mario noticed Goombario was not present, but Mario had to focus on this heated battle. Lava Piranha swept Ed's team with its giant head. Ed, Kooper, and Bow were smacked away to the ground, struggling to stand up. Mario charged forward and pounded Lava Piranha's head vertically. It shrieked in pain, and retreated back. The Right Lava Bud fired a fire blast to Mario, but he rolled out-of-the-way.

"Taste hammer, you foul plant!" Ed proclaimed, using his Hammer Throw badge and throwing his hammer to the Right Lava Bud. On impact, it shriveled up, unable to fight back.

"Come and taste this!" Eddy taunted, gaining Lava Piranha's attention.

"If you eat me, you'll have a bombastic taste!" Bombette taunted too. Lava Piranha could not resist them, so it diverted away from Ed. Lava Piranha slammed his head down to Eddy and Bombette. Bombette rolled out-of-the-way, but Eddy jumped up to avoid it. With his hammer in his hands, Eddy pounded hard on Lava Piranha. While immobilized, Bombette lit up her fuse and exploded in front of Lava Piranha's face. Lava Piranha screamed in pain even more. Although Eddy and Bombette celebrated their attacks, the Left Lava Bud seized Eddy.

"Eddy!" Bombette cried out.

"Ahhh!" Eddy screamed when the spikes began to pierce him.

"Now drag him down into my pool!" Lava Piranha commanded his Left Lava Bud, which began to pull Eddy down. Eddy struggled to set himself free.

"I'm too cool to be burned alive!"

"I've got you!" Bow prompted, grabbing Eddy and veiling away. Both of the enemies tried to eat the air, but Bow had already placed Eddy next to Bombette.

"We've got to save them!" Kooper declared, retreating back into his shell. Ed prepared his Ultra Hammer.

"Have a taste of Power Ed Shot!" Ed yelled, sending Kooper to Lava Piranha. It recoiled in pain as Kooper landed back to Ed. Now the enemy focused its attention to Ed's team. Bombette and Bow looked at Eddy in pain.

"You need first aid," Bombette suggested to Eddy, who was lying on the ground.

"I have a better plan," he replied weakly. He clasped his hands and focused his Star Power. "Refresh!" Eldstar, for the first time, finally reappeared above Eddy. Eldstar noticed Eddy clutching his stomach.

"Don't worry, Eddy," Eldstar said in a humble voice. "You'll be good shape very soon." Eldstar circled around Eddy multiple times as Eddy was enveloped by white mystic sparkles. His injuries around the stomach cleared up, though there were still marks on him.

"Thanks..." Eddy thanked him. "You're the man, Eldstar."

"Be careful from now on, Eddy." And with that, Eldstar warped away. Meanwhile, Ed and Kooper were dodging fire blasts from Lava Piranha and the Left Lava Bud. They eventually retreated back to the other side.

"You can't reach us!" Ed and Kooper taunted, making funny faces to the enemy. When they closed their eyes for four seconds and opened them up, the Left Lava Bud was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, the Left Lava Bud emerged from the second pool of magma, shocking Ed and Kooper. Lava Piranha and the Left Lava Bud continued to shoot fire blasts to them.

"Dance, you bad guys! Bleck hyuck hyuck yuck!" Lava Piranha chuckled, firing more fire blasts. Mario jumped forward to the Left Lava Bud, with the Power Jump activated, and landed down on it two times. Just like before, it shriveled up as Mario landed on the ground safely. "You will pay for that, Mario!"

"We'll see about that!" Mario responded, then he muttered to Ed and Kooper. "I need you two to distract him. Sushie and I have a move that will take Lava Piranha down."

"You got it, Mario!" they agreed with thumbs-up, joining the fight with Eddy, Bombette, and Bow. Sushie hopped next to Mario.

"I hope this trick will work," she said, being unsure. "After all, I've practiced it for months and it's still not ready."

"I'm sure it will work with two upgrades today." Sushie began to blow herself, concentrating her unison move with Mario.

"Hey over here!" Ed taunted, which grabbed Lava Piranha's attention. Bow slapped the Lava Piranaha from behind five times.

"Don't take me the wrong way," Bow scoffed, showing off her red bows. Lava Piranha tried to swallow her, but it was interrupted by a hammer attack.

"Eat me, instead!" Ed taunted again. "I taste like gravy!"

"I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS FOOLISHNESS!" Lava Piranha snapped.

"Hey you!" Mario called, grabbing his attention. Sushie blew out a concentrated water ball out of her mouth. Mario held his hammer in a golf position. "Had you ever tasted water before? Taste Mario's Water Gun!" Mario smacked the water ball, which sends it off to Lava Piranha. Ed threw his hammer to Lava Piranha's head, which made his mouth open. The concentrated water ball went inside its mouth as it shrieked louder than ever. All three of them began to sink down into the magma.

"All right!" everyone cheered, celebrating their victory. Their celebration was cut short when the room began to vibrate. All three of them came out of the pool, only this time they were literally fired up. They showed off their red tongues as if they ate spicy foods.

"No way!" Mario exclaimed, being shocked along with everyone in the room.

"It's not over yet!" Lava Piranha shrieked. All three of them shot out flamethrowers around the half of the "8". Unfortunately, Ed's team, Eddy and Bombette were located around Lava Piranha. The circle split up into three section, separated by three streaming flamethrowers. They screamed as they ran around, but if they ran too fast, they will run straight into the flames. If they slowed down, they will be caught by the other flamethrower. The only ones left were Mario and Sushie.

"We've got to prepare another one!" Mario shouted. Sushie blew another concentrated water ball. "Mario's Water Gun!" The water ball splashed directly to Lava Piranha, which disrupted his attack. This allowed everyone else to escape from the inferno.

"That was crazy!" Eddy exclaimed. Everyone remained unburnt from that trap. Both the Lava Buds moved to the other pool, which meant the team was trapped both ways.

"I don't like this situation one bit," Bombette said, eying closely at them. A familiar voice echoed the area.

"Never fear! Kolorado to the rescue!" Everyone turned to the entrance and saw Kolorado charging forward with a flying kick. Unfortunately, the Lava Buds moved out-of-the-way, which caused him to kick straight to Eddy's face. Eddy yelped in pain and fell down on the ground unconscious. Kolorado noticed the team staring at him with irritated expressions. "Uh...heh heh heh heh heh. Oops."

"Eddy! Eddy!" Bombette yelled at Eddy, trying to wake him up.

"Nice going, Kolorado!" Bow stormed at him. "Eddy was a great asset in this situation and you just-ahh!" Bow dodged a flamethrower from the Lava Buds. The inferno continued as the team dodged more flamethrowers. Bombette and Bow miraculously took Eddy behind rock where they will be safe; the rest "danced" around the "8" shape.

"They just keep on blowing!" Mario shouted, ducking down to avoid another fire blast.

"Wait!" Sushie said, remembering something as they continue to avoid. "There is this one move I could use that I haven't mentioned to you! I can turn the tables!"

"Then do it!" Sushie hopped behind a rock and inflated herself bigger than before.

"Tidal Wave!" She flew around the room with amazing speed while launching water attacks everywhere. It struck the enemies, which they became stunned due to a water attack. The whole room began to fill up with steam, but not completely.

"Everyone attack!" Mario ordered through the steam. Mario defeated the Right Lava Bud with his Power Jump. Ed threw his hammer to the Left Lava Bud, thus defeating it as well. Sushie and Bow attacked the Lava Piranha with their powers. Kolorado, however, was making fighting poses in the steam. The steam finally cleared up, but Lava Piranha returned to his flame form. Lava Piranha growled and unleashed his most powerful attack.

"Mega Fire Breath!" Lava Piranha shrieked. The team quickly tried to find a hiding spot. Mario and Sushie, however, could not find them in time. A big flamethrower raced across the room to Mario. Mario widened his eyes as he tried to shield himself.

_KABOOM!_

"MARIO! SUSHIE!" the team shouted. Lava Piranha could not help but smiled evilly. The black smoke started to fill up half the room.

"What...happened..." Eddy muttered, finally awake. When the black smoke cleared, everyone gasped in surprised. Mario and Sushie were lying on the ground, surrounded by a Water Block. However, they were severely injured from the blast.

"So you've both survived..." Lava Piranha began. "No matter. I prefer if I gobble you up." Lava Piranha started to extend forward until a shout echoed the room.

"Not so fast, you giant flower!" someone shouted. Everyone turned to the entrance and saw what they had never expected.

"Goom...bario?" Mario muttered while lying on the ground. Goombario's body was flowing with rainbow energy; the air around Goombario was very destructive. Goombario walked to Lava Piranha and stood in front of it. However, every step he made cracked the ground.

"Another one?" Lava Piranha questioned, but regained its composure. "Like it matters. You're just a pathetic small Goomba. I bet you were being a coward, being a stuck-up foolish Goomba."

"I am not a coward nor foolish!" Goombario replied back harshly. "I may have been a foolish person before, but I...have been reborn!" Goombario's aura started to become destructively violent, even his team felt his extreme power.

"Once a foolish person, always a foolish person! Your powers are just a bluff!"

"Goombario!" Bombette called from behind the rock with Eddy and Bow. He turned around and suddenly caught Eddy's Ice Power badge. He saw Eddy with a weak thumbs-up. Goombario smirked and equipped it onto himself.

"Prepare to be eaten alive!" Lava Piranha slammed his head down to Goombario, but Goombario leaped up.

_"This is it! My true power!" _Goombario thought. Goombario twirled around in the air and dived down directly to Lava Piranha's head. "Multi-Bonk Charged Times Ten!" Goombario bounced off of Lava Piranha with unimaginable force. Its head slammed directly to the ground, leaving huge cracks on the ground. Goombario repeated the process ten times over with catastrophic force. He bounced away from the head and landed next to Mario and Sushie. Goombario's aura disappeared, along with his true power.

Lava Piranha screamed so loudly that the stalactites, pointy rocks hanging from the ceiling, started to fall down to the ground. It failed around crazily, banging its head on the wall, the ground, and the magma. Finally, it stood up straight and drowned itself back into the pool.

Everything was silent; the area was calm. Lava Piranha did not resurrect himself. Then, everyone cheered loudly. Ed and Kooper grabbed Goombario and threw him up and down while everyone chanted his name. Goombario laughed out loud, and was later set down. There were numerous questions about Goombario's disappearance and his power.

"Wait wait wait," Goombario tried to calm the team. "First of all, I was pondering so much before that everyone left me. When I found you all, I saw the whole battle. So...I decided to use my Charge move 10 times and my second upgrade power: Multi-Bonk."

"I'll say!" Kooper exclaimed. "That was super powerful, man! You totally rock!"

"I bow down to your skills, o mighty Goomba warrior!" Ed bowed down to Goombario, which made him laugh. A ball of light floated out of the pool and landed on Goombario's hand. It transformed into a card that has a pink star on it.

"Go ahead, Goombario," Mario said with a happy smile. "You deserve the right to free that card." Goombario was so eager to release it. He held it up in the air and released it, showing a beautiful pink star with a yellow ribbon on her head. Her amazing looks captivated most of the males while the females were either amazed or jealous.

"Man, you've got one hot chick Goombario," Eddy commented, still staring at her. Goombario blushed from the compliment. He had to admit it: She made him see stars.

"I'm finally free from that prison," she sighed, looking at the team. "My name is Misstar. Thank you everyone, especially you...little courageous Goomba." She kissed Goombario's forehead, which he blushed twice the amount than before. Eddy turned around with a jealous look, but noticed something wrong here. Suddenly, the whole room started to shake violently. The team thought Lava Piranha was back, but this shaking was different from before. The entrance which the team came through was blocked by intense magma. Rocks started to fall, and the magma bubbled furiously.

"What's going on?" Sushie exclaimed, struggling to stand up straight.

"It must have been Lava Piranha!" Goombario answered. "By defeating him in this magma chamber, we triggered a volcanic eruption!"

"Eruption?" everyone shouted in fear.

"Quickly, everyone!" Misstar called the team. "Through that other cavern!" While the team rushed through the collapsed area, Kooper noticed something off.

"Where's Kolorado?" he asked loudly. When they reached the next area, Kolorado was already there. The team ran up the rocky stairs while Kooper seized Kolorado.

"What are you doing, ya old chap?" Kolorado demanded an answer as the Koopas jumped up the stairs. Kolorado saw Misstar next to the team, though he was ignoring the earthquake. "Is the Mt. Lavalava's sacred treasure?...It looks some sort of a starfish..."

"Sorry, but your treasure exhibition is over!" Kooper reasoned to Kolorado. "We have to get out of here or the magma will consume us!"

"Never! The adventure's never over until the real treasure is found! I must have overlooked it somewhere!" Kolorado headed back down the stairs until he gasped. The magma has already begun to rise, consuming the lower level.

"We're trapped!" Ed shouted.

"We're stranded!" Kooper shouted too, but then they looked at each other with a happy expression.

"Now this is an adventure!" they exclaimed together. Bow slapped both of them in response.

"Quit fooling around!" she yelled at them. Misstar saw a crack on the wall.

"I could feel a draft through this wall! There must be another room" Misstar spoke to everyone. "We need to destroy it!"

"Go Bombette!" Eddy commanded, pointing at the cracked wall. Bombette lit up her fuse and blew up the wall. Misstar was right; there was another room beyond. Everyone rushed through and up another stairs, but reached the final dead end. Kolorado quickly saw a treasure chest on top of a pillar.

"There it is!" Kolorado pointed out, frantically jumping to reach it. Eddy had always seen Kolorado how he was desperate to gain it. Seeing that, Eddy felt that it belonged to him and no one else.

"It's mine!" Eddy declared, using his hammer to knock the pillar off. The treasure chest fell to the ground, and Kolorado and Eddy grabbed the treasure chest. "Hands off, pal! I did all the hard work!"

"No fair! I've been searching for this since day 1! I'd risked my life for this!"

"Knock it off, you greedy miscreants!" Misstar yelled. The magma from before started to flow up faster.

"What do we do, now?" Bombette asked in a desperate state. Everyone tried to find anything they could escape to, minus Eddy and Kolorado who were still arguing. Goomarbio quickly looked up and saw their last hope out.

"We can escape through the conduit!" Goombario pointed to a narrow pipe above them.

"We can't fly up!" Sushie argued. The team started to back away from the stairs, due to the rising magma increasingly flowing up. Goombario suddenly tried to think anything they could fly up faster. When he looked at Misstar, Goombario came up a brilliant idea.

"We need to call the other four Star Spirits we'd saved!" Misstar comprehended Goombario's plan, and called the Star Spirit telepathically. With the hot magma eating half the stairs, all five Star Spirits reported for duty. Eldstar took Mario and Sushie, Mamar seized Kooper, Ed and Bow clutched on Skolar, Muskualr easily snagged Eddy and Bombette, and Misstar grabbed Goombario and Kolorado.

"NOOOOO!" Kolorado screamed as Misstar carried him and Goombario through the conduit. Eldstar, Skolar, and Muskular followed behind Misstar. Mamar was about to leave, but Kooper interrupted her.

"Wait! Take the treasure chest too!" Kooper ordered, which made Mamar confused. "It's not for greed! It's to fix someone's senses." Mamar seemingly understood him and took the small treasure chest. All the Star Spirits raced through the conduit and finally made it out of Mt. Lavalava. They set the team on the crater as the five Star Spirits positioned themselves around the vent.

"Finally..." Eddy sighed in relief.

"I don't think you should relax," Bow said to Eddy.

"Why? We're out of the volcano, anyways."

"Don't you know what will happen after a volcano erupts?" Goombario asked Eddy. "The lava will flow here to..."

"To the village!" Sushie cried in horror, looking afar. "We've got to evacuate everyone off this island!"

"It's okay, Sushie." Goombario began to comfort her, which was quite a change for him. "The Star Spirits will take of this once and for all."

"You mean..." Mario began, but saw the Star Spirits forming a rainbow barrier over the vent. The lava tried to escape through the vent, but the barrier stopped it. The five Star Spirit struggled in containing the extreme lava.

"That's nice and all, but it looks like Mt. Lavalava will erupt any second!" Bombette cried, which made most of them hide behind some sort of shelter.

"Never doubt the Star Spirits' power!" Goombario shouted over the rumbling. The steam started to leak out of the barrier.

"This is it!" Eldstar exclaimed. "Do it!" The vent around began to lit up with white light, causing the others to shield their eyes. After ten seconds, the whole shaking decreased, and there was no trace of the lava. The team came out of their hiding spots, baffled about this phenomenon.

"Wh-what happened?" Sushie baffled. Goombairo looked over the seas.

"I think that will answer your question," he pointed out to the ocean. Everyone saw intense amount of steam near Lavalava Island.

"Okay," Eddy spoke, finally giving up. "Could someone tell me what's going on?"

"When lava touches the ocean, it hardens instantly," Goombario explained to Eddy. "The Star Spirits teleported all the lava that was in the conduit to the sea."

"Unreal..." Bow, Bombette, and Sushie muttered.

"Goombario..." Mario said in astonish. "Do you mean that you'd already thought up about this before?"

"Of course," Goombario replied with a smile. While everyone finally sighed in relief, Kooper was still hiding a little further away from them. He finally had the treasure chest Kolorado was desperate enough to obtain it. Kooper opened it up, being the first one to see what was inside.

"I knew it..." Kooper muttered sadly. "It's time to talk to my...former role model..."

* * *

**Peach/Bowser's Castle**

Peach and Twink wandered around her room, still wondering about Mario and the Eds.

"Hey, Twink..." Peach called him. "Let's try sneaking out again."

"Right now?" Twink asked. "You know...they're gonna eventually find out about our secret passage."

"It doesn't matter! I want to get out of here fast!"

"Princess Peach! You've gotten so bold! And here I thought you were gentle and delicate..."

"I am delicate! I'm behaving like a delicate princess, just like the Ministers taught me to! I love to be delicate!"

_"Yikes! What do princesses learn these days?" _Twink thought with shudder from the vociferous, or crying out noisily, princess. "Okay, Peach. You're the princess."

"Excellent. Shall we proceed?" As always, they used the secret passage like before. Peach and Twink carefully navigated through the dark castle, eventually reaching the first floor like their last adventure. They entered a new room, but suddenly stopped in front of a Koopatrol. He yelped when, of all people, Peach entered here. He did not notice Twink hiding in Peach's hair.

"What the!" he exclaimed surprisingly. "How did you get out of your room? You can't leave your room!" Peach began to back, but realized she will be capture either way. A Hammer Bro. quickly entered the scene.

"Hang on just a second!" the Hammer Bro. objected. "Princess Peach...this is actually perfect timing for you to show up."

"And what do you mean?" Peach asked suspiciously.

"Why...you're the last person we need in our game!"

"Oh yeah!" the Koopatrol agreed, completely forgotten about that part. "You're perfect for this!" They took Peach down further, much of her dismay and confusion. They gently placed Peach in the middle of the booth, along with two Koopatrols between her. Peach took a look around and saw colorful booths, ribbons, and flowers. They were staring straight at the red curtain.

"Peach, where are we?" Twink whispered through Peach's hair. Peach tried to remember the layouts of her castle.

"I know this room," Peach whispered. "This is where-"

"Hello, villains and evil doers!" the Hammer Bro. announced. The red curtain was lifted up, revealing Koopas, Goombas, Magikoopas, Shy Guys, and many more in the audience. "Welcome to the 64th Trivia Quiz-Off!" The audience, or more specifically Bowser's troops, cheered while Peach and Twink wondered about the other 63. Peach believed the Koopa Troops already done this before.

"I am your host, Mr. Hammer! Today, we have three lucky contestants: Koopatrol number 1, our lovely captured Princess Peach, and Koopatrol number 2!" Everyone cheered again while some muttered to one another about Peach.

"Whoa..." Peach spoke quietly. Mr. Hammer cleared his throat before speaking.

"Here are the rules: There are ten questions. The one who answers the most correctly at the end is our winner. The first to press their buzzer will answer first with one of the three options. The winner will win a fabulous prize!"

_"I wonder what that prize is..." _Peach thought.

"Even if you lose, everyone will receive a prize, so everybody is a winner! That's just the kind of show we are!"

_"What's with these people?" _Peach and Twink thought, knowing the Koopa Troops were to be feared, but this was ridiculous to them.

"Question 1! What's the name of the boss inside the volcano of Lavalava Island?" Peach knew the answer and quickly pressed her buzzer. Peach looked down her screen and saw three options: Koopa Bros., Lava Piranha, and Goompa. "Princess Peach, your answer?"

"Lava Piranha," she answered calmly. Her booth shined, meaning the answer was correct. The audience cheered for her, even though she was their enemy.

"Question 2! Where did Master Huff N. Puff imprison the sixth Star Spirit?" Peach and Twink had absolutely no clue, so Koopatrol number 1 answered.

"Flower Fields," he answered. His answer was correct as they move along to the third question.

"Question 3! What is the name of the scary round monster living in Dry Dry Ruins?" Peach had a hunch, but Koopatrol number 2 smacked his buzzer.

"Um...Chomp?" Koopatrol number 2 answered doubtfully. Nevertheless, his answer was correct.

"Nice job, contestants," Mr. Hammer complimented them. "All of you are even, so here comes the fourth question! How would you get to Flower Fields?" Koopatrol number 1 answered quickly.

"By passing through the Flower Gate!" he answered. The answer was correct as the audience cheered loudly. Peach grumbled silently while Twink was collecting information from the questions and answers.

"Question 5! What is the name of the person who King Bowser really loves?" Peach immediately pounded her buzzer after he had finished his sentence. She slapped herself mentally, wishing for a different question other than that.

"Ugh...me," she answered weakly. Her "weak" answer was the correct answer. The audience cheered with a mixture of laughter.

"Question 6! What thing is most deeply related to Flower Fields?" Peach, again, had a good guess, but Koopatrol number 1 clicked his buzzer.

"Flowers!" he answered. The answer he gave was correct.

"Question 7! What's the name of the most admirable, invincible, most downright cool guy around?" Peach hit her buzzer, and again slapped herself mentally.

_"I can't believe I'm gonna say this!" _Peach thought, wishing to answer "Mario". "B-Bowser?" The audience cheered even loudly than before.

"Let's take a look of the results! Koopatrol number 1 and Princess Peach are already tied up with three points. Sadly, Koopatrol number 2 only has one measly point. You can still stay in the game with this eighth question! What's the name of the ghosts who live in and around Forever Forest?" Unfortunately, Koopatrol number 1 responded that quickly.

"BOO!" he screamed, playfully scaring the audience. Koopatrol number 1 has four points.

"I'm so sorry, Koopatrol number 2. There's no way for you to win the game, even if you answer the last two. You know what means, audience?"

"Bucket in the head!" the audience answered.

"Say what!" Koopatrol number 2 protested as a grey bucket dropped down on his head. "Ow! Where did everyone go? Oof!" Koopatrol tripped down to the ground, making everyone laugh. Peach took a look at the pathetic Koopatrol.

_"I hope it doesn't happen to Twink...or my head!" _Peach thought with fear.

"Our remaining two contestants are Koopatrol number 1 and Princess Peach! Who will win? Question 9! What's the name of the area just to the south of the post office in Toad Town?" Peach knew the answer straight from her head, so she slammed the button.

"The Flower Garden!" she answered. Peach received one point, making the total of four.

"This is it, audience! Only one of them will win the game with this...final...question! Final question! Where is Peach's Cast-" A buzzer sounded, even though he did not completely finished the question. It was Peach who had sounded it off without thinking.

_"Uh-oh!"_ Peach began to panic. Time around began to slow down. "_I must have pressed it without hesitation...but maybe...I can...deduce from his question. It's about my castle's location...so..." _Peach looked down to her three options: on Bower's Castle, in the Ground Water, and Farthest Shiver City. _"That's it! It's so obvious!"_

"Your response, Princess Peach, before time is up."

"It's on Bowser's Castle," she answered confidentially. A loud "ding ding ding" echoed the area as the audience cheered the loudest as possible, much to their ears and vocals.

"Congratulations, Princess Peach!" Mr. Hammer cheered. Koopatrol number 1 gave a weak clap while the other one was still having trouble taking off the bucket. "You are the winner of the 64th Trivia Quiz-Off! Today will mark history as the first person, other that the Koopa Troops, to win this game! Accept this prize!"

Mr. Hammer gave Peach an orange jar. It was labeled "Jammin' Jelly". Mr. Hammer explained more about the jar's contents.

"It's a highly nutritious snack, Princess Peach." Mr. Hammer suddenly remembered something. "Aha! I almost forgot! Here is your prize for participating." Peach gasped when she saw her pink parasol with gold edges on his hands. She accepted the prize, remembering its secret power.

_"My Sneaky Parasol!" _Peach thought, examining it closely. It was still in perfect shape.

"Well, everyone," Mr. Hammer announced once again, "today's show has been a grand! We'll come back together in the next Quiz-Off!"

"What this?" someone roared. "Why was I not invited?" Everyone gasped when Bowser entered the stage. Peach and Twink quickly hid behind the booth. Peach instructed Twink to escape and find Mario and the Eds. Twink agreed with her and flew through an opened window.

"M-my Lord!"

"Whatever it is, it looks fun! Can I join in?"

"Um...our 64th Trivia Quiz-Off is already over. You'll just have to wait for the next one later."

"Aw, of all the rotten luck..." Bowser turned around and saw Peach creeping towards the exit. She nervously laughed when she's been spotted. "Wh-wh-wh-what are you doing here, Princess Peach? She sneaked out again? Guards! Take her back to her room!"

Mr. Hammer and Koopatrol number 1 rushed over her. "Sorry, Princess Peach," Mr. Hammer muttered. They both carried her away out of the room. The audience, however, booed at Bowser and left the room. Bowser remained speechless, wondering what happened in the game show.

"You guys are meanies!" Bowser shouted through the empty area. Bowser left the area, but he never thought about the helpless Koopatrol on the ground.

"Can somebody get this bucket off my head?" he yelled through the bucket.

* * *

**Original: The area where the Lava Piranha was slightly different. The 64th Trivia Quiz-Off room did not have audience. There is no "bucket in the head".**

**Stats: Level 9**

**Mario: 20 HP/20 FP/15 BP  
Badge Points left: 0  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2), Damage Dodge(3), Spike Shield(2), Multibounce(1), Power Rush(1), I Spy(1), Happy Heart (3), Dizzy Stomp(unequipped).**

**Ed: 25 HP/20 FP/12 BP  
Badge Points left: 0  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2), Shrink Stomp(1), Power Smash(1), D-Down Jump(2), Mega Rush(1), Power Quake(2), Fire Shield(2).  
**

**Double D: 20 HP/15 FP/18 BP  
Badge Points left: 6  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1),**** Zap Tap(4), Defend Plus(5).**

**Eddy: 15 HP up/15 FP/21 BP  
Badge Points left: 4  
********Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(1), Money Money(7), Power Plus(unequipped), Ice Power(2).**


	37. The Return of Jr Troopa! Part 3

******Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy nor make profit out of them. Mario belongs to Nintendo; Danny Antonucci owns Ed, Edd n Eddy. I do have some of my own original work in this story while my stories are for entertainment purpose only.**

* * *

Chapter 36: The Return of Jr. Troopa! Part 3

**Near Mt. Lavalava**

The five Star Spirits took the team back down into Jade Jungle. Once they landed, the team took off their face masks while Goombario returned the Ice Power badge to Eddy. Kolorado was still in a depressed state, but Kooper was hiding from him.

"Oh, woe is me..." Kolorado began sadly. "My beautiful treasure..." The others ignored him, and focused their attention to the five Star Spirits.

"It's all over, everyone," Misstar assured the team. "Who would had thought that Bowser's minions can place this island in great danger. And judging the condition of Mt. Lavalava, it should return back to normal."

"That's a big relief, honorable Star Spirit," Sushie sighed, feeling her weight off of her. Misstar looked at Mario, Ed, and Eddy.

"Now I shall give the power of first aid." The three leaders, like before, were bestowed with another power from Misstar. "A kiss can take away all your troubles. My Smooch shall take away all your pain with a kiss. Don't worry about your other friend. Just call me to transfer my power to him."

_"Heck yeah!" _Eddy thought with a big grin, which was creepy to some people in the team. _"Wait till my brother hears about this!"_

"Well, it's time to head back to Star Haven," Eldstar began. "Make sure to call us whenever you need help."

"As long as you keep pushing like always, peace can return everywhere with joy," Mamar added.

"Klevar and Kalmar are the only two left," Skolar stated. "I'm very sure you'll rescue them in no time."

"Seriously," Muskular began, "how many days did this all happened up until now?"

"This is day 7," Goombario answered. Some people looked strangely on how he answered so quickly. "I, uh, keep a journal."

"It's time to go, now," Misstar addressed to everyone. "Always have faith everyone, just like that little courageous Goomba." Goombairo, once again, blushed and laughed nervously.

"Oh, stop it," Goombario grinned. "You're embarrassing me." All five Star Spirits twirled around into the atmosphere, leaving trails of sparkles.

"I was so close..." Kolorado whined solemnly, not caring about the Star Spirits. "The treasure...was at the palm of my hands...All stopped by one kid...and a blooming great starfish." Kolorado walked ahead slowly while the others sighed at him; Kooper, however, was still hiding the treasure from everyone.

"He needs to get a grip," Eddy stated. The team entered back to Yoshis' Village, but saw the village became very lively. To the team, all the Yoshis were having a party, completely oblivious about the recent event.

"Did we missed something?" Mario asked, looking around the village. Sushie remembered what today was.

"Oh dear," Sushie began. "I've totally forgotten today! Today's the Village Leader's birthday!"

"Birthday?" everyone asked together.

"We should relax after all we've been though. We have great exotic foods only in Lavalava Island."

"Sweet!" Bombette exclaimed. "Can we stay for a little while, Mario?"

"I would like to stay, too," Bow added. "I need to find a mirror and clean myself up."

"Food!" Ed exasperated, joining the party. Mario sighed with his arms up.

"Of course," Mario answered. "I need to rest too from that battle. We'll leave approximately one hour or so." Everyone else cheered as they joined up with the party except one. Kooper has decided it was time to talk to Kolorado, who was alone in a strange opened inn. The inn did not have any wall, except for the bushes. Kooper, awkwardly, entered through the door and saw Kolorado moping on the stone table that was actually a flat boulder.

"Kolorado, we need to talk," Kooper said firmly.

"Can't you see that I'm sulking?" Kolorado muffled through his arms.

"About the treasure in Mt. Lavalava...I have it." Kolorado snapped out of his senses and stared at Kooper.

"You don't say! Well, show it to me!" Kooper took out from his backpack a bright orange vase called the Volcano Vase. "My God! This is the legendary treasure that slept within that fiery wrath! Give it to me!"

"Not yet!" Kooper objected. "I want to make things clear! You risked your life for this thing! A vase, for crying out loud. The most valuable thing in the world is your life! Be thankful we've escaped with our shells intact."

"But...think about the fame and treasures for going through that inferno!"

"I believe the most important about adventure...is the experiences itself. I was taught by that...about how fun an adventure can truly be memorable. I really don't care about fame, but to explore and discover mysteries is the true passion of adventure."

"K-Kooper..." Kolorado mumbled, listening every word from Kooper.

"Also...you're wife is really worried about you before I left Koopa Village. You go out for your happiness, but you're wife worries about you every day. How will I explain that to your wife if you were dead?"

"...You've got a point, Kooper." Kolorado clasped his hands on the stone table. "I love two things in the world: archaeology and my wife. I can't do both things at the same time, but I want to keep them forever in my beating heart. Once we go back to Toad Town...I visit her and take a break." Kooper smiled.

"Even if she yells at you, she'll be very happy deep inside." Kooper finally sighed, relief to vent out his troubles and doubts. With the Volcano Vase in his hands, he pushed it forward to Kolorado, who became confused.

"Kooper, this is your award. I cannot accept this because of my bold and foolish moves."

"Then how about a gift...to your wife. Maybe you could add water and flowers from this place."

"...Very well. I'll accept this...for my wife only. Just...let's keep a promise to never tell anyone about this. Promise?"

"Promise." Kooper and Kolorado shook each others hands in agreement. Then they hugged each other as if it were a father-and-son relationship, but quickly dismissed it.

"Yeah...Uh...let's really promise about this."

"Y-yeah..." Kooper and Kolorado exited the empty inn, joining in with the Yoshis and the team. Eddy sat with a nice long chair with several fruits on his head; Bombette joined with Eddy, too. They acted like they were the king and queen of Lavalava Island. Our favorite Boo was drinking a lemonade juice in a cup. Ed and several Yoshis were having an eating contest. With a "start" from the Village Leader, they all started to eat their foods. Unfortunately, Ed could not keep up with the Yoshis' power of eating several foods at once, but he did get the award of being the fastest human to almost win the contest. Sushie ended up playing around the five Yoshi Kids. She strictly advised them to play only in the village. After what happened from the hide-and-seek incident, they immediately took her advice and played around with Sushie. Lastly, Mario and Goombario had a private conversation on the shore.

"I'm really proud of you, Goombario," Mario smiled to him.

"Aw...Isn't this getting repetitive?" Goombario grinned sheepishly.

"I'm serious. If it weren't for that Ultra upgrade and your appearance, we would have been his crispy foods by now."

"Ha ha. Yeah. To tell you the truth...this whole problem started with you and Sushie."

"Hm?" Mario asked, looking strangely at Goombario as he poured out his thoughts.

"I admit: I was jealous, a jerk, and foolish. I thought I could be your only partner in this adventure...until Sushie took my spotlight. I become your biggest fan because you would always defeat Bowser and his minions. I think you could say I was a bit... obsessed."

"Oh..."

"But then I realize that my problem revolves around you. That's why I was acting like a stranger after Sushie came in. So I decided to remove you as a role model, but replace it as a friend."

"Goombario..."

"Yeah. I like you and respect you as a friend, but not your biggest fan anymore. I should become more independent for myself." Goombairo waited for Mario's response, wondering what will happen after all his troubles and doubts he vented out to Mario.

"I understand, Goombario. To tell you the truth, being famous feels weird when people recognizes me. It feels like a heavy weight in my mind, but Sushie rescued me and told me she doesn't know me. I was happy that she treats me like a normal person instead of a celebrity. So...I'm sorry, Goombario. I'm also at fault, too."

"I-I never knew..." Mario stared directly to Goombario.

"So from now on, let's treat each other equally with respect as a normal person, along with Sushie." Goombario closed his eyes and smiled bigger than before.

"You're right, Mario...You're right..." Both tilted their hats in the same manner back in Goomba Village while grinning at each other.

* * *

**Several minutes later...**

"So you're going to leave now?" the Village Leader asked. All the Yoshis came together to see the team depart. The Whale was surprised to see Mario alive, and the whale was ready to move.

"Yup," Mario replied. "We're feeling homesick."

"Well...I guess so. Feel free to come here anytime you want. We will welcome you with open arms instead of that last unfortunate event."

"Sushie!" all the five Yoshi Kids called. "We're gonna miss you!"

"Just make sure you stay out of Jade Jungle...and then you'll be fine without me," Sushie stated to them.

"Wait!" someone shouted. It was the Bub-ulb who Mario and Sushie met before. The Bub-ulb quickly gave Mario an orange Magical Seed. "It's finally ready, so please plant it in a nice place."

"Oh great!" Eddy exasperated, putting his hands in the air. "Another useless seed!" Though the Bub-ulb gave Eddy the evil eye, Mario accepted the parting gift and faced the team.

"It's time to go, team," Mario announced. Eight members, including Sushie, and Kolorado hopped aboard on the whale's back. The Whale moved forward into the sea, but the team forgotten one thing.

"Happy Birthday!" the team yelled across. All the Yoshis waved back, but suddenly noticed someone swimming to them. It was none other than Jr. Troopa, who began to pant really loudly.

"Whew..." Jr. Troopa panted. "Finally...I...swam...all the way here!" He looked directly at the Yoshis, who looked back to him. He stared directly at the Village Leader, who backed away from him. "You! Chubby guy! Where's Mario? I bet he's hiding right here at this very instant!"

"...He's on that whale, leaving the island," the Village Leader pointed out. Jr. Troopa quickly turned around and saw the team leaving.

"N-no! Come back here at once, you chickens!" Jr. Troopa dived down into the sea and literally chased after them, which left the Yoshi being perplexed.

* * *

**To Toad Town**

Goombario and Kooper sighed next to each other. After all that happened, they finally had no regrets.

"Finally, I can relax both mind and body," Goombario spoke out.

"I know," Kooper agreed with him. "It feels weird that we let go of our role models and became independent."

"I know what you mean." Sushie looked behind and saw someone following them.

"Um, guys?" Sushie asked the team. "Who's that swimming behind us?" Everyone looked behind the whale and saw Jr. Troopa trying to catch up. Mario, Ed, and Eddy gasped together.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Eddy exclaimed. "It's that Egg Stalker!"

"Egg Stalker?"

"His name is Jr. Troopa," Mario clarified to Sushie. "He's been chasing us since day 1, trying to take revenge for trespassing his playground."

"But he pathetically fails every time," Goombario added.

"Let's all laugh and point at him for this stupid move of chasing us," Eddy suggested. Eddy, Bombette, Ed, Kooper, and Kolorado did what Eddy told. That only made Jr. Troopa mad as he swam faster. The rest did not bother, since they believed he will never make it. "Anyone got something to throw at him?"

"I have these rocks," Ed said, having a bag full of rocks from Lavalava Island.

"...I have no idea why, but that will work." The five began to throw rocks to Jr. Troopa where Eddy became the closest to hit Jr. Troopa. They continued on for the most of the trip with laughter.

* * *

**Later...**

Their laughter, that once humiliated Jr. Troopa, turned into nervous and strained laughter. The pursuer did not show any sign to slowing down during the whole trip. The rest who did not participate were baffled by his absolute will power.

"My word..." Sushie spoke out with astonish.

"Dang..." Goombario said with wide eyes.

"Such persistence..." Bow muttered, also surprised with the rest

"Um guys?" Mario announced nervously. "Now I'm worried..." Everyone else agreed with Mario. The Whale finally made it to Toad Town as the team quickly got off the whale.

"Thanks for the ride tuna, but uh...it's time for me to return to my home. Cheerio!" Kolorado thanked the Whale as Kolorado dashed away from the team.

"AHA!" Jr. Troopa shouted, landing on the port. The team was startled that Jr. Troopa ACTUALLY swam all the way back and forth from Toad Town Harbor to Lavalava Island. He hyperventilated really loudly and roughly as he stared at the team with his intimidating eyes.

"He's here already!" Eddy exclaimed, now afraid from him.

"I...will never...swim again...for the rest...of...my life! Now...now...I will totally pulverize you all completely! More...power!" Jr. Troopa transformed with wings last time in Forever Forest, except he has a spike on his head now. "I know...every one of your...moves! With this...transformation...you cannot...possibly defeat...me!"

"Get a life!" Eddy retorted, but Jr. Troopa kicked him in the face. Eddy fell down on the ground hard. "Man, that hurts!"

"You'll pay for that, Egg Mutant!" Ed yelled, activating his Hammer Throw badge and hurling his hammer to Jr. Troopa. He recoiled in pain, but a Squirt attack from Sushie made him recoiled again.

"Agh! Stop...that!" However, Bow appeared before him and slapped him five times. He dived forward to her, but she veiled away. "You will all...suffer...before my migh-" A fast object slammed directly to Jr. Troopa. Everyone gasped that it was Parakarry, being electrified with power.

"Hey, you egg-head meanie!" someone yelled with a girly baby voice. He turned around and saw Watt with an adorable sweet smile before she simply zapped him. He screamed out in pain as he fell down the ground with a thud.

"My, my..." Double sighed as he entered the scene, looking disappointed. "Honestly, I left the team for several hours and this is what happens?"

"Double D!" Ed cried happily, trying to hug him but Double D dodged him, which made Ed fall down the water.

"Welcome back, Sockhead!" Eddy greeted, finally recovered from the kick. After a little reunion, Double D looked down at the fallen Jr. Troopa.

"I have a good question for you," Double D began. "If you have wings the whole time, why didn't you just fly to Toad Town?" Jr. Troopa gasped weakly, completely stupid on such a simple way instead off wasting his energy.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Jr. Troopa cried repeatedly until he lost his consciousness. The team either laughed at him or feel pity at him; Double D sighed.

"Such a poor puerile life form..." Double D noticed a sparkle coming out of Jr. Troopa. Four Star Kids came out, being happy that he has been defeated.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Eddy grinned. "Level up!"

Mario, Ed, and Eddy gained three Badge Points while Double D increased his vitality. Thanks to that, Mario and Eddy can equip their badges they could not before.

"How have you been since we'd departed?" Mario asked Double D.

"It's working out fine," Double D answered. "It became...troublesome, but we're still determined to help Parakarry."

"Double D and Watt have helped me so much," Parakarry added. "We're almost close of saving my job."

"But what will the three of you do?" Mario wondered. Double D looked at Parakarry and Watt until he replied.

"I'm sorry...but our quest is not finished. We honestly never expected this to be so time-consuming."

"What!" Eddy yelled at him, marching forward to Double D. "Oh come on! We almost died in that volcano for crying out loud! It would've been easier if you all showed up! I got smacked by a Koopa, too!"

"Maintain your frustration, Eddy, and cool down. That's out final decision, everyone. We'll be going our separate ways until the task is complete perfectly."

"Aw..." some of the members groaned. Mario felt something in his pockets, which he took out the Ultra Stone. It glowed and died out repeatedly, as if it was telling Mario.

"What's that object you're holding, Mario?" Double D asked curiously.

"We'd received this at Lavalava Island. It upgrades our partners further, and it gives off fire and ice resistant."

"May I examine it?" Mario gave Double D his Ultra Stone. Double D examined it closely, being enveloped with the same aura until it vanished away. "That was...eccentric..."

"Now that you're coated with that aura, we can survive cold and hot environments. We wouldn't be able to go deeper into the Mt. Lavalava if it weren't for this."

"But it looks like it's telling me something."

"Like what?" Eddy interfered. "Go home?"

"Not exactly. It seems to me that...it's telling me to go...underground."

"You mean the sewers?" Goombario wondered. "That's highly possible."

"Let's stick around for a little bit until we found what else it's in it," Mario suggested. Double D turned to Parakarry.

"Is that okay with you, Parakarry?" Double D asked. "It will be what Mario said."

"Well...I guess so," Parakary agreed reluctantly.

"I wanna, um, spend the time with the team until we leave," Watt said. And so, the team reunited once more temporarily. The team navigated back to the entrance of the sewers. Mario stopped in front of a wooden panel, which was similar from before. He used his Spin Jump move to destroy it, which allowed them to divulge deeper in the sewers. There were two paths to take, one across the sewer water and the other passage. For their own sake, they took the passage. When they entered, the entrance and the exit sealed off.

"We-we're trapped!" Watt cried. The team turned around and saw 8 Koopa Troopas with purple shells and glasses. They cackled evilly, being all hyper.

"Those are Dark Troopas!" Goombario tattled. "They live in dark places underground. They're stronger than a normal Koopa Troopa and can inflict dizziness."

"Dizziness, huh?" Kooper questioned, then smirked. "I bet mine is better!" Kooper went into his shell and performed a Dizzy Shell attack. As he zipped through, only four were inflicted with dizziness. The remaining four began to assault Kooper, but a huge explosion damaged all the Dark Troopas. That explosion came from Bombette's Power Bomb.

"Coming in!" Eddy yelled, using his Quake Hammer to inflict damage to all the Dark Troopas.

"And here comes the last one!" Mario shouted, using his Multibounce badge. He jumped on all eight of the them in sequence, thus finishing the battle. A blue switch fell down next to Mario, which surprised him. He hit the switch, which made a blue warp pipe appeared.

"Hey, it's another blue pipe," Kooper noted, examining the name of its destination. "And this pipe goes to Bow's Mansion."

"What?" Bow asked, shoving Kooper down to see the name on the pipe. "It does. Well...this is one way to take a shortcut."

"This sewer is connected all over the Mushroom Kingdom," Goombario noted too. "I can't believe no one discovered this..."

"But that's not what the Ultra Stone is telling us," Mario reminded them as the path unlocked themselves. The team continued further inside when they reach a room with a dead end. However, there was a Blue Star Kid waiting for them, but the gap was too long for most people to reach.

"I see something, everyone!" Watt called everyone. Double D decided to activate his Zap Tap badge and hold on to Watt. He saw several invisible blocks that could be use to jump on across. When they looked down, they saw a blue block that acts like a stool. With Double D's help, Mario positioned the block to jump up on the block and successfully created a path. Some traveled across, since it is unnecessary for all of them to be there.

"I wished for Parakarry to upgrade," Double D wished, since his team was not present with the rest of the team before. Mario nodded, placing his Ultra Stone in the Super Block. Like always, Parakarry gained a new power.

"Man...that's amazing," Parakarry sighed happily. "My Air Raid skill can hit all enemies at super fast speed."

"I'm sure with that speed, you'll be the bestest mailman in the world." Mario took back his Ultra Stone and noticed that there is another one.

"I think there's another one here," Mario announced. "Let's look around more. Maybe we should check the places where we've been last time." The team found nothing on this level, except the other passage where they have to cross the sewer waters. However, Ed and Kooper had a foreboding feeling to not go any further, so everyone listened to their plead. Afterwards, the team reached the same place where the platforms were rising to the ceiling. They found a warp pipe that led down to another Super Block. Even though it was blocked by two Metal Blocks, the Hammer Bros. destroyed them with ease.

"Let's have you upgrade Watt, so that you'll be super powerful," Double D assured Watt.

"Yipee!" Watt exclaimed happily. And so, Watt upgraded with a new move. "My, um, Mega Shock can, um...paralyzes all bad guys. Yup." Meanwhile, Bombette sighed solemnly.

"Don't worry, Bombette," Eddy assured her. "The next one will be yours. I'll even fight just for you." Bombette smiled in response.

"Thanks, Eddy," Bombette thanked him. Mario noticed the Ultra Stone stopped glowing.

"I guess that's it," Mario said. "Let's go back to the outside world."

* * *

**Toad Town-Outside**

"Hm?" Mario wondered, noticing his Ultra Stone radiating again. "That's weird...Is there another one nearby?"

"You think we should check it out?" Goombario asked.

"Let's find-"

"Mario! Eds!" Twink called as he floated down in front of them. Most of the team were happy to see the energetic Star Kid.

"Hello!" Ed greeted, waving his right arm. Twink waved back with a smile.

"Hello, Ed. I've got news today."

"Let me guess," Eddy deduced, "the next location of the Star Spirits?"

"Yes! We somehow gained knowledge of the next location of the sixth Star Spirtt. It's in Flower Fields."

"Flower Fields?" Bombette questioned. Twink nodded.

"Uh-huh. Have you seen a garden filled with flowers and a gate? It should be south of the Post Office."

"Now that you mentioned it..." Mario began, "we did."

"I know that place, too," Parakarry added since he worked at the Post Office. Twink continued.

"We've found out that if you all pass through the gate, it will warp you to Flower Fields."

"I see..." Mario said. "Thanks for the update, Tw-"

"Mario!" someone called. Everyone saw Minh T. running towards them. "Mario! There's an emergency that requires you and your friends help!" They saw her hyperventilating, so Mario tried to calm her down.

"What is it?"

"Mother Earth is dying! Follow me!" She ran off to the north. Everyone was confused by what she stated. Twink began to leave.

"That's all I have, everyone," Twink announced. "Good luck saving Mother Earth!" With Twink flying back to the castle, everyone followed Minh T. to her garden and saw a Bub-ulb and one unexpected person.

"Bombette!" a blue Bom-omb cried out. Bombette recognized him in an instant and gasped in horror.

"B-B-B-B-Bruce?" Bombette stammered loudly. Eddy scanned at Bruce, then he switched to Bombette.

"That's Bruce you've been telling me?" Eddy asked. Bombette quickly started to sweat and began to plead in front of Eddy.

"Help me, Eddy!" Bombette whispered harshly. "I don't know what to do!" Suddenly, Bombette turned around and saw Bruce presenting a bouquet of colorful flowers to her.

"My love for you is deep like the southern sea! Even being dumped constantly won't discourage me! Ba-bomb!"

"Uh...um...uh..." Bombette nervously accepted it while everyone stared at the two Bob-ombs. "Th-thank-" She noticed something wrong on the flowers. They began to wither slowly; evidently, the petals began to fall apart.

"Do you see that?" Minh T. cried. "Those poor flowers are dying! Mother Earth is dying!"

"Oh dear!" Double D and Sushie gasped together.

"What's going on?" Mario asked Minh T. "Why is...Mother Earth dying?" The Bub-ulb stepped in to explain.

"I'll explain the whole story," the Bub-ulb began. "I came from the flower-filled land called Flower Fields."

"How original..." Eddy mumbled.

"My land was once a beautiful place covered with warm sunlight, exhilarating air, and lively plants. Suddenly, dark clouds swept through the entire land."

"And let me guess," Bow deduced, "Bowser?"

"Uh...kind of. The one who'd terrorized my land is a cloud monster called Huff N. Puff."

"You mean I'll huff and puff until I blow your house down?" Ed questioned, which made some of them groaned.

"Exactly!...Except he'll blow away our flowers down. If Huff N. Puff succeeds, plants over the world will wilt like that lover boy's bouquet!" The team decided what their next move will be.

"I..." Mario pondered for a moment, "guess we can't ignore this, especially since the Star Spirit is at Flower Fields. We could rescue another Star Spirit today."

"Then you'll help us?" Everyone in the team agreed. "Oh, thank you so much...but...there's one more problem. The gate to Flower Fields isn't ready. We have three Magical Seeds planted that you gave them to us this weekend...but we're missing one more Magical Seed."

"You mean this?" Mario said, presenting his orange Magical Seed. The flower girl and the flower creature gasped together."

"Wh-Wh...when did you get this?...Never mind! We have the last key to Flower Fields!"

"I'll plant it immediately!" Minh T. proclaimed. She swiped the seed from Mario's hand and rushed over to the last fresh patch. After planted the seed, it instantly bloom into several patches of fresh flowers. This caused the arch gate to glow in a bright white light with several flowers popping out with a wooden door.

"A door appeared out of nowhere!" Kooper exclaimed.

"It's the mouth of Wise Wisterwood!" the Bub-ulb said in a surprised tone. However, the team was skeptical about the strange wooden door.

"But..." Watt began, examining both fronts of the door. "If we go though the door...won't we, um...still be here?"

"It's a magical door," Goombario explained to her. "It will warp us to Flower Fields."

"Let's find out for ourselves," Mario suggested, opening the door. When he opened the door, everyone gasped that it did lead to Flower Fields.

"That's it!" the Bub-ulb exclaimed happily. "That's my home!"

"All right," Mario said with a smile. He turned to Double D's team. "You can leave it to the rest of us. You continue on with whatever you're doing for Parakarry."

"We'll try to finish our job," Double D promised. "If possible, we'll come to Flower Fields for your support."

"Thanks, Double D. Oh! We almost forgot one more thing!" Misstar appeared in front of Double D, which made his team admired her. She bestowed her Smooch move to Double D and disappeared. Double D's team left the Flower Garden after meeting Misstar. "Let's save some flowers, everyone!" One by one, everyone entered through the gate and found themselves in Flower Fields.

"Do not worry, Bombette!" Bruce cried out again. "I shall go with you and protect you from Huff N. Puff!"

"Wait! What!" Bombette exclaimed, being absolutely shocked. Bruce seized her hand and dragged her to the gate. Eddy remained there for a second, wondering if Bombette really needed help. As he went through, Minh T. talked to the Bub-ulb.

"By the way," Minh T. began, "I've never heard of your name."

"I...uh...don't have a name," she responded sadly. "Wise Wisterwood has a tough time to remember all the names, so we don't have names."

"Can I name you?" The Bub-ulb quickly looked at her while Minh T. closed her eyes, trying to think a good name. She snapped her fingers. "How about...Centaury?"

"Centaury?"

"Your flower resembles a centaury, which has small clusters of pink or red flowers. There's a rumor that a centaury has medicinal properties...or so I heard. I think it suits you perfectly."

"Centaury, huh?...I love it!" Both ladies giggled each other as they walked toward the gate. The door closed itself, sealing the blinding white light.

* * *

**Original: The five Star Spirits did not appear after the escape. There is no birthday event. Kolorado is more depth in the story than the game. Minh T. and "Centaury" did not join Mario in the game.**

**Stats: Level 10**

**Mario: 20 HP/20 FP/18 BP up  
Badge Points left: 2  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2), Damage Dodge(3), Spike Shield(2), Multibounce(1), Power Rush(1), I Spy(1), Happy Heart (3), Dizzy Stomp(1).**

**Ed: 25 HP/20 FP/15 BP up  
Badge Points left: 3  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2), Shrink Stomp(1), Power Smash(1), D-Down Jump(2), Mega Rush(1), Power Quake(2), Fire Shield(2).  
**

**Double D: 25 HP up/15 FP/18 BP  
Badge Points left: 6  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1),**** Zap Tap(4), Defend Plus(5).**

**Eddy: 15 HP up/15 FP/24 BP up  
Badge Points left: 1  
********Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(1), Money Money(7), Power Plus(6), Ice Power(2).**


	38. Love in Dark Days of Flower Fields

**A/N: Keep in mind that when the team separates, the four events do happen at the same time.**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy nor make profit out of them. Mario belongs to Nintendo; Danny Antonucci owns Ed, Edd n Eddy. I do have some of my own original work in this story while my stories are for entertainment purpose only.**

* * *

Chapter 37: Love in Dark Days of Flower Fields

**Flower Fields**

Flower Fields was more amazing than anyone thought, even though the whole place was a little bit dark. The whole circular area with filled with yellow flowers while pink flowers rose up to the air. Several Bub-ulbs, however, appeared to be dying and being melancholy, or depressed. The Bub-ulbs were surprised the team was here in front of a giant bulk tree.

"It's more beautiful than I thought..." Minh T. spoke out. The rest of the girls agreed with her.

"Don't you think this is the perfect place for us?" Bruce asked Bombette affectively. Bombette began to sweat even more than before.

"Now who are you all?" a humble old voice said, which made the team confused. "Ho ho ho ho! Up here, everyone." The team turned around and saw that the giant tree has big but sad eyes. His grey leaves marked him as a wise old tree. Centaury gasped at his presences.

"Wise Wisterwood!" Centaury gasped.

"You're Wise Wisterwood?" Mario asked, looking up at the tree's eyes.

"Correct. I am the oldest tree in Flower Fields, the land of trees, flowers, grasses, and plants." His eyes looked down at Mario, Ed, and Eddy. "You must be Mario, Ed, and Eddy, no? I think there was one more person with you..."

"Double D had to do 'important' stuff," Eddy said sarcastically, emphasizing this by making two hands and putting quotations.

"I'm sure whatever the young intelligent boy does, it must be important. I knew you would all come because you all have to save the Star Spirits and defeat Bowser."

"We came here because there's a Star Spirit around here," Mario stated their objective, but then he looked around the fading fields. "We're also here to restore Flower Fields."

"True, true...As you can all see, all plants around are panicking. A cloud monster called Huff N. Puff invaded our fair land not long ago. The dark clouds shielded our sunlight; the sun cannot rise to the sky, thus we are vulnerable."

"Do you know where the Star Spirit is being held captive?" Wist Wisterwood thought about it for a moment.

"There is a rumor...Huff N. Puff might have the Star Spirit within his grasp. If that is true, then he must be at Cloudy Climb, which we named it."

"You mean..." Ed began slowly, looking up to the dark clouds with everyone, "we have to go...up there?"

"Unfortunately, yes. However, none of you can reach it together...but I think...yes...quite..."

"What are you mumbling about?" Eddy asked suspiciously.

"I think you all can reach it. Yes. We have a Magical Bean that can reach all the way up to Cloudy Climb."

"A bean, huh?" Minh T. questioned. "Mister Wise Wisterwood, if we need a bean to reach there, we need four things for it to grow, right." Wise Wisterwood blinked in agreement.

"Of course, young flower girl. Just like almost any seeds or beans, you can grow it with four sufficient things: a seed, Fertile Soil, water, and the sun. We have all the things we need in Flower Fields.

"So our objective is..." Goombario began, remembering what he heard, "bring a bean, Fertile Soil, water, and restore the sun. Once we grow it, we can take down Huff N. Puff on Cloudy Climb."

"That's right. Let me give you the directions on where to find them." As Wise Wisterwood explained the location of the requirements, Goombario drew a rough sketch based on the area he was in and Wise Wisterwood's words. He finished up his map where the party can go all directions except the north and south.

"Since we need four things, we should split up into four groups," Mario announced the plan. "However, let's split up into different groups this time. First, we need a magical bean."

"The Magical Bean is located at the east, where Petunia keeps it," Wise Wisterwood added. "It's just a straight path, so it should be the safest path."

"I'll go get the bean," Goombario volunteered.

"We'll come with you," Minh T. said with Centaury. Goombario did not mind, so the trio will get the bean from Petunia.

"Second, we need Fertile Soil," Mario announced again. "...I guess I can go there."

"I'm coming with you, Mario," Kooper decided. "The two of us can handle this."

"Posie keeps her bestest Fertile Soil at the southwest direction," Wise Wisterwood informed them. "It's not far from here."

"Third, we need water," Mario announced. Sushie rose her fin.

"That is where I belong," Sushie joined in. "I do want to submerge in water again."

"We're coming with you, too," Bow said, with Ed by her side.

"Lily keeps her fresh nutritional water in her pond at the southeast direction," Wise Wisterwood stated to the three. "Her water will benefit this process the most. Be careful because there are many sharp thorns along the way."

"Finally, but the most important one, the last group will try to...restore the sun?" Mario hesitated, thinking how it is possible to restore THE SUN.

"The Sun is located at the northwest side, where he lives at the Sun Tower," Wist Wisterwood announced. "Something must have happened to him, so please check out his condition."

"It's probably because of the dark clouds. A sun can't penetrate a dark thick cloud that easily."

"Me and Bombette will be the sun restorer," Eddy proclaimed. Bruce stayed closer to Bombette.

"I will always be by your side, Bombette," Bruce whispered, which Bombette shivered.

_"Why does he have to ruin this part?" _Bombette thought, trying to avoid Bruce.

"Wait a minute," Goombario said, looking closely at his sketch. "What about the west and the northeast direction?"

"Rosie lives at the west, but it is guarded by a hedge maze," Wist Wisterwood informed. "Interestingly, we believed all the dark clouds came from the northeast. One of you should check the northeast as soon as possible."

"All right, team," Mario announced as everyone comprehended the plan. "Now that you have your objective, it's time to begin the operation!"

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

"Hold on, everyone," Wise Wisterwood interrupted. "I have several presents to give to you all. Some of you might need this, depending on which direction you're going." The tree shook off a shower of colorful berries from red, blue, yellow, and a light blue berry. Each group took at least one of each berries. Mario decided to check his Ultra Stone.

_"It's radiating super fast," _Mario thought. _"Is there a Star Kid around here?...No, it's telling me...there's more than one. Come to think of it, the Ultra Stone radiated the same way last time at Toad Town."_

"Hello? Mario?" Kooper called, shaking Mario's left shoulder. "We should go now. Everyone's already leaving."

"Oh, right." Once that was done, the team broke up as they went to their destination. The Bub-ulbs and Wise Wisterwood prayed as they are their last hope of restoring Flower Fields back to life.

* * *

**Goombario's team-East**

"ACHOO!" Goombario sneezed while going through patches of flowers. "Ugh...my allergies are acting up..." Goombario, Minh T., and Centaury traveled down to several patches of yellow flowers. While Goombario struggled through them, due of his small height, the others had no trouble. They, however, were admiring the plants and trees around. "If only I was taller..."

When he moved one of the flowers, he saw a sleepy flower with four white petals around its yellow face. Its green body was short, compared to its head; it has two small arms and feet. Goombario gasped, knowing this Crazee Dayzee can be dangerous, and the fact there were also two more around.

"Uh-oh..." Centaury mumbled, backing away.

"Why are you all scared of these cute flowers?" Minh T. wondered.

"These guys are dangerous when your hit by a sleep attack," Goombario whispered harshly. "Let's go around it slowly and carefully without making any-ah...ah...ACHOO!" Goombario's sneezing caused three Crazee Dayzees to wake up while Goombario cursed himself silently. All of the Crazee Dayzees began to sing a sweet, but deadly attack. The team gasped and avoided it while trying to cover their ears. Goombario used his Headbonk move and took out the first one. The remaining two glared madly at Goombario, but he was not fazed at all. He repeated the same attack on the second one, but the last one put Goombario in a drowsy state with its sleeping attack.

Goombario had a hard time staying up, wishing to sleep on the bed of flowers. Suddenly, the Crazee Dayzee was hit behind, rendering it unconscious. It was Minh T. who struck it with her pink shovel and Centaury who finished it off by smacking the Crazee Dayzee with her giant bulb. Minh T. shook Goombario off of his sleepy state, which fully woke him up.

"T-thanks..." Goombario thanked them. "That was really impressive from the both of you." Minh T. smiled in response and turned to Centaury.

"By the way, I'd never knew a Bub-ulb can attack," she noted. Centaury began to sweat.

"Well..." she began hesitantly, "Goombario was in danger, so I decided to help out."

"Oh, well that's understandable. I mean, who would have thought a flower can be dangerous?"

"Let's go, ladies," Goombario ordered with a sniff. "There's something going on up ahead. ACHOO!" When they proceeded forward and reached the next area, they saw a rather mad giant flower. It had two giant green leaves and five giant purple petals on top of her head. However, four moles with black sunglasses pop out and in over the place, making this place a mess with several holes. The moles noticed Goombario's team and retreated back underground.

"All you all right, Petunia?" Centaury asked as they rushed to her aid.

"No, I am not all right!" Petunia replied back sharply, which made Goombario and Minh T. back away. "Ever since those clouds came in, I have no energy! These Monty Moles dig into the grounds and bite my roots! If this keeps up, my beautiful seed collection will be in ruin!"

"Don't worry," Goombario assured. "We'll take care of them!" Petunia smiled after hearing his response.

"Oh, thank you! Now look, there are four Monty Moles around here. There's...that guy..." One Monty Mole popped out, being confused.

"Oh..." the team said together.

"That jerk..." Another Monty Mole popped out, but saw the four.

"Oh..."

"That troublemaker..." The thrid Monty Mole sticked out his red tongue.

"Oh..."

"And that wicked creature!" The last Monty Mole burrowed down.

"Oh..."

"And...well, you don't have to worry about that one..." This one was actually a Crazee Dayzee, who ran away afterwards.

"Uh..."

"Please beat them up for me! My seeds and I are counting on you three!"

"All right!" Goombario shouted. "Let's do this! ACHOO!" They first encountered the first Monty Mole. It threw a rock to Centaury, but a shovel blocked the throw. Minh T. defended her with her pink shovel. Goombario quickly rushed through and delivered two successful Headbonks. Once it was out, two Monty Moles joined in and threw rocks at them. Minh T. managed to deflect one, sending the rock back to one of the Monty Moles. As the Monty Mole stumbled back in pain, Goombario finished off the stunned Monty Mole. Centaury jumped down to the Monty Mole while Minh T. banged down its head.

Goombario jumped to the last one, but it burrowed down. Unfortunately, Goombario's head ended up being stuck in the hole. The Monty Mole popped out of the ground behind Goombario and prepared to beat up Goombario. However, the Monty Mole was struck with several balls of fire. It turned into charcoal, and with a puff, it fell down forward. It was Minh T. who used a Fire Flower as she blew out the steam off of it.

"Being a flower girl does have its advantages," Minh T. smiled. Once she and Centaury helped Goombario, Petunia felt very relived and happy.

"Thank you so much!" Petunia thanked with happiness. "Those Monty Moles won't be bothering me anymore! Take this Magical Bean as a way of showing my gratitude." Petunia gave Minh T. a big bean that is the size of a hand. Everyone awed as the bean was twitching.

"This is amazing!" Minh T. exclaimed. "It's as if it's telling me to plant it this instant."

"DON'T!" Petunia yelled at them furiously, which made them yelped.

"Wh-why not?" Centaury asked nervously.

"Why? Because seeds are not supposed to be planted into the ground. Once it's planted, it will never move again!"

"Um..." Goombario said, being confused. "But...aren't seeds supposed to be planted? I mean...that's what seeds does, y'know? Without it, this world would be devoid of plants."

"I SAY GOOMBA!" The Seed Maniac grabbed Goombario with her leaves and shook him hard. "I know what it's like not to be able to move from one place to another! Maybe YOU should become a plant!"

"No no no no no!" Goombario pleaded with swirly eyes. "I fully understand the concept!"

"Great!" Petunia, being cheerful again, dropped Goombario. "Oh, and one more thing. Don't plant it with Fertile Soil and Miracle Water, okay?"

"Uh..." Centaury droned, since they needed those things to reach Cloudy Climb. "Okay." After Goombario recovered, they headed back to Wise Wisterwood.

"Are we going to plant it?" Minh T. asked.

"Yes...with Fertile Soil and Miracle Water."

* * *

**Mario and Kooper-Southwest**

"That's strange..." Mario spoke out, still looking at his Ultra Stone. It, however, lost its super fast radiation.

"What is?" Kooper asked.

"It's not radiating fast anymore. It used to back at Toad Town and near Wise Wisterwood. There's definitely a Super Block nearby, but I don't know..."

"Hey, Super Star!" a strange flower called them. Unlike the others, this goofy flower has a strange lip. "Whaddya doing?"

"Um..." Kooper started, feeling awkward in front of the weird flower. "Who are you?"

"My name is Tolielip...or am I?"

"Tolielip?" Mario and Kooper wondered about the "lie" in his name. "We're going to see Posie."

"Oh, that giant short nose flower? Sure, I MAY know her, but the path is blocked by a red flower. Whatever you do, don't give the red flower a Red Berry."

"Why?" Mario asked suspiciously.

"Oops! I shouldn't reveal too much secrets! Heh heh heh heh!" While Tolielip chuckled to himself, Mario and Kooper awkwardly left the scene. When they reached the next area, it was what Tolielip told them. A red flower was guarding a white gate with green plants attached to the gate.

"Hello, strangers," the red flower greeted. "Do you like my red color?"

"Sure," Kooper answered. Mario nodded, since his favorite color was red.

"We wish to proceed down to Posie," Mario stated to the red flower; the red flower thought about it.

"I'm sorry, but Posie must remain strictly protected...but I could make an exception if you give me something delicious to eat." Mario looked at his inventory to see any food that can guarantee him and Kooper to pass. He took out a Red Berry.

"Um, Mario," Kooper said unsure. "Didn't that guy told us not to give this flower a Red Berry?"

"From that goofy attitude, he must be lying...I hope," Mario replied, but even he was unsure of himself. He gave the red flower as he gulps it down.

"Amazing taste!" the red flower exclaimed happily. "It's perfect! As promise, I'll open up the gate." The red flower opened up the gate as the duo make a note to never trust Tolielip. As they walked down the path, a brown cloud creature with red eyes floated down in front of them.

"So...you must be Mario," the cloud creature stated.

"A cloud creature..." Mario mumbled, then yelled at the cloud creature. "Are you in league with your master: Huff N. Puff?"

"That's right! The Ruff Puffs are loyal to Huff N. Puff. Whatever you're doing, it means you're gonna take down my master."

"You better move out-of-the-way or you'll get hurt!" Kooper threatened the Ruff Puff.

"Oh? Let's see how you'll handle this!" Two giant bee creatures, known as Bzzap, came out of the trees as the battle begins. One of the Bzzap charged directly to Mario with its stinger. Mario dodged it just in time and smacked it out. That Bzzap was easily defeated, compared to the rest of the enemies Mario fought. The Ruff Puff and Bzzap tackled down Mario, leaving him in a danger state. While Mario was busy defending, Kooper climbed the vines to the ledge. He used his Power Shell move and flung himself straight to the enemies. Thanks of the height advantage, Kooper took down the Bzzap and injured the Ruff Puff. Mario, with the power of his Power Rush, jumped on the Ruff Puff and slammed it down with his hammer. It cried out in pain loudly until it disappeared.

"Thanks for the help," Mario thanked Kooper. Mario ate some berries to recover his injuries, but he was still in great pain.

"Let's finish this up quick so that we can treat those wounds properly," Kooper suggested, helping Mario. They loitered down the path until they reached a new area. There was no water around, since they think there should be water. They continued down the bridge and found Posie, a big lily, under a Crystal Tree. Mario and Kooper awed by its beauty.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Posie asked. "I bet it's the most beautiful thing in the world."

"To be honest, I have never seen something before," Kooper admitted. "However, I haven't travel around the world yet."

"You must be Posie," Mario pointed out, but something wrong about her. "Um...what's wrong with your mouth?"

"My mouth?" Posie asked. "This is my nose!"

"Your nose?" they asked at the same time, being fooled between what was a mouth and a nose.

"Of course! It was this Fertile Soil that made my nose so long. I happen to like it. Your nose is pretty nice, plumber." Mario was taken back by his big round nose. Kooper chuckled silently. "Your nose is nice, too."

Mario chuckled while Kooper blushed. "Anyway," Mario began, "we need some of your Fertile Soil, if you please."

"Sure! If I give you both some Fertile Soils, your noses will grow big as mine!" Again, they were taken back. Posie scooped up Fertile Soil near her small domain while Mario and Kooper were awed about the Fertile Soil. It was absolutely pollutant free, and the smell was amazing. In other words, this was the bestest soil ever. Mario accepted it and placed it in a separate bag.

"Thanks for the soil, Posie," Kooper thanked.

"Make sure you apply it to your nose well. Hee hee hee..." Mario and Kooper awkwardly went back to the center of Flower Fields.

* * *

**Sushie's team-Southeast**

Similar to what Mario and Kooper did, Sushie, Ed, and Bow found a yellow flower guarding the gate.

"Can I touch you?" Ed asked the yellow flower, raising his hand.

"Ed, don't," Bow objected.

"Can we pass through here, please?" Sushie asked politely.

"Well..." the yellow flower replied, "if you give me food that will satisfy my taste, I'll let you all pass."

"Oh! Oh! I got it!" Ed exclaimed, digging in his inventory and took out a Red Berry. He offered it to the yellow flower as it gobbled it down.

"Hmm...it's too sweet for me. I'm sorry, but you'll have to bring me something else."

"I think I know what food the flower will like," Bow spoke out.

"No no no!" Ed snapped, taking out more foods. "I can do this guys! Trust Ed."

"I have a bad feeling about this..." A minute of chewing, throwing up, and yelling later, Bow had enough and shove a Yellow Berry in the flower's throat.

"Oh my!" the yellow flower exclaimed happily. "Finally, the perfect taste for me! I shall remember that Yellow Berry in my tongue. You may pass." The yellow flower opened the gate as they proceeded forward.

"Way-a-go, idiot!" Bow shouted at Ed, then slapped him. "Thanks to you, we only have a Blue Berry left!"

"Looks can be deceiving," Ed pointed out, which Bow slapped her forehead.

"If you're both done talking, may I suggest how we will pass this," Sushie interfered, pointing at several thorny vines below. There were stepping-stones along the way, so they both crossed by jumping on one stone at a time carefully. Afterwards, they continued down the path to the next area. The area was empty without any water, which was weird for the team.

"How strange..." Sushie spoke out. "Not only they blocked the sun, they took out their water supply...And I was hoping I would enjoy swimming in their water..."

"I think there's one more area left here," Bow pointed out afar. They reached the final area where a giant circular pond has no water. As they inspected the pond closer, a giant red water lily mumbled to herself worriedly.

"Why? Oh why?" she sobbed. "This can't happen to Lily! The horrible thing that rides on cloud...took our precious Water Stone!"

"Is she speaking in third person?" Sushie asked the team.

"Lily needs her Water Stone to cure the spring or I will wither up! Poor Lily!"

"I...guess so..." Bow answered to Sushie's question. "But not really."

"Don't give up, Lily! Perhaps a handsome prince will arrive and help you soon..." Lily turned around and saw Ed waving at her with a smile.

"Hello, my name is Ed," Ed greeted. Lily scanned the dirty Ed and turned around.

"A prince...Well, he actually looks like a kid...but beggars can't be choosers!" Lily faced the team, mostly at Ed. "Hello...Ed. My name is Lily, a beautiful, fragile flower who lives in this spring."

"We already know that," Bow scowled, fanning herself.

"Oh! Well...I have a favor to ask of you. Could you please find my Water Stone from the cloud creature? Without it, Flower Field will be devoid of fresh water."

"Sure can do!" Ed agreed, snapping his fingers. "The Flower Restoration team shall save your plead!"

"Hooray..." Bow cheered sarcastically.

"I guess we have to find the Water Stone," Sushie decided. "But...where can we find those horrible cloud creatures."

"Last time Lily checked," Lily answered, "I saw them heading where Rosie lives. If you go to Wise Wisterwood, head to the west direction. Remember, the Water Stone is a blue crystal stone with water inside."

"Let's go, Bow and Sushie!" Ed declared, grabbing both of them and leaving Lily's spring. Ed continued to laugh while the girls were screaming. They rushed through a path filled with Crazee Dayzees (inflicting dizziness along the way) and ended up in front of a Super Block. "Passengers, you may take your leave."

"About time!" Bow snapped as the girls were dropped off.

"I wonder who is going to upgrade..." Sushie wondered. Bow dusted off her bows.

"Well, we can't because Mario has the Ultra Stone with him. We have to come back later."

"Aw..." Ed whined. "I wanted to see the sparkles..." The team went into the center of Flower Fields, seeing Goombario's team with a big bean in Minh T.'s hand. They took the western path and saw a blue flower guarding the gate.

"Hello...young travelers," the blue flower greeted weakly.

"What's the matter with you, dear?" Sushie asked with concern.

"I'm just...so hungry and tired...of guarding this gate. If you give something good to eat, I won't tell anyone."

"This time!" Bow snapped, looking straight at Ed. "I know what he'll eat!" Bow gave a Blue Berry to the blue flower.

"You sure? Might be gross, but-Oh! Never mind! Such a splendid taste! Go on, my friends! Don't feel blue!" The blue flower opened the gate as Bow left with a smirk. Along the way, they saw two small creatures with red spiky shells.

"I've read about them, before," Bow pointed out. "That is a Spiny. They come from a cloud creature called Lakitu."

"Isn't that what Lily described?" Sushie asked.

"They're coming, ladies!" Ed yelled at them. Ed remembered the Power Quake badge from Lavalava Island. He tapped its power and slammed his hammer onto the ground. It was more powerful than Eddy's Quake Hammer as the Spinies flipped themselves. Bow slapped the first one while Sushie slammed herself down onto the last Spiny.

"If those Spinies were here, then those Lakitus are close by," Bow deduced. Along the way, Ed found a Shooting Star item by using the spring in the middle of the road. They soon reached a giant hedge maze.

"Oh! Another maze!" Ed exclaimed.

"You mean you went through it before?" Bow asked, raising her right brow.

"Uh-huh! Double D made a maze and I went through it and got a whole box of Chunky Puffs!"

"Oh?" Sushie smiled. "Perhaps you can use your brain and lead us through this maze."

"I doubt it..." Bow muttered, but saw two things in the air. It was two Lakitus looking for something in the maze. They are strange Koopas who rides on white smiley clouds.

"Oh shoot!" the first Lakitu cursed. "Where is that Water Stone? Master Huff N. Puff will be furious and take our clouds!"

"How could you lose that endless supply of water?" the second shouted. "Without it, we can't increase the Puff Puff Machine!"

"I know, I know! I'm 100% sure it's around here." The two Lakitus immediately saw Sushie's team, which made Ed call them.

"Hey! Can I ride on those?" Ed yelled, but got slapped by you-know-who.

"Hey...aren't they part of Mario's team?"

"If they are, let's beat them up!" the Lakitu suggested, getting ready for battle. "They can't be that tough without Mario!" Both the Lakitus floated down as they engaged combat. Ed threw his hammer to the first, which he recoiled back in pain. Bow slapped the Lakitu five times until it retreated back. The second one threw a spiny red ball, which was actually a Spiny Egg. Ed sent it back by hitting it with his hammer, thus inflicting damage to the Lakitu. Sushie used her Squirt attack and dealt the final blow to the last Lakitu.

"Waaah!" the second cried in pain. "L-let's get out of here!" They retreated away from the team, never to be seen again.

"Now that's done, let's go through the maze," Bow suggested. "Ed, show us your, uh...talents of how you go through a maze."

"I can do that, Double D!" Ed exclaimed, as if he was repeating the same thing in his home world. Bow and Sushie exchanged nervous glances.

"Um...go?" Sushie said unsure. Ed leaped in the air and laughed.

"Uh ha ha ha! Wait for me!" Ed immediately and literally ran through the hedge maze as the girls looked closely at the hole. After five seconds, Ed successfully made it to the other side. "I win, I win!...Where's the Chunky Puffs?"

Bow and Sushie went through the hole and found the excited and confused Ed. "Excuse me, Ed?" Bow asked, putting her hands behind her back.

"Yes, mommy?"

"Not that you understand the geometry involving such an endeavor but...THAT ISN'T HOW YOU GO THROUGH A MAZE!"

"I second it!" Sushie agreed, showing Ed the maze. "Plus, you've damaged this beautiful maze!"

"Hang on, ladies. I'll think of something," Ed replied with a smirk. No response. Bow and Sushie slapped their foreheads. They walked through a garden mostly of hedges and roses. A giant red rose with sharp thorns was under a patio.

"Oh? Visitors?" she said surprisingly. "It's been ages since I last saw a visitor. I'm Rosie, a Rose Spirit. It's so nice to meet you all."

"Do tell!" Ed grinned.

"Finally, there's someone who can witness my beauty. Well, what do you think of me? Aren't I just incredible?"

"I'm must say, you are the most beautiful flower I've looked," Sushie agreed.

"Roses are red, violets are red," Ed also agreed. They looked at Bow, who had a bored face.

"I don't think so."

"What?" Rosie threatened dangerously, narrowing her eyes.

"A rose with sharp thorns can't be trusted. If you must know, there's only one thing that's beautiful in Flower Fields, and that would be me."

"Bows are red, Ghosts are white," Ed agreed.

"Hmm...true," Sushie agreed too. "You are the most beautiful Boo, even though you're the first Boo I'd met."

"Oh really?" Rosie growled, revealing her true nature. "Well, I have this thing here that can add up to my beauty! Behold!" Rosie showed them the Water Stone, which the team gasped. "I've found this the other day. Some creatures riding on clouds dropped this, so it's all mine to embrace."

"We've been looking for that!" Sushie exclaimed. "Please, Rosie, would you give the Water Stone to us? Lily needs this for her spring before she withers up." Rosie blinked, hiding a secret smile under her red petals.

"...How very sad...and pitiful, but it can't be helped. This stone is mine."

"What!" Sushie shouted at her. "How could you do such a thing!"

"Because Lily thinks she's prettier than I am!" Rosie snapped loudly. "She's dumb, but not corrupted. If she's gone, then no flowers can match my beauty."

"Boy, you reminded me of a snotty Boo who likes to be beautiful," Ed commented. While they were arguing, Bow decided to slap Ed really hard than ever. However, after hearing Ed's thoughts about herself, she questioned herself.

_"I'm not snotty...am I?" _Bow thought with a worried look for the first time. She remembered the time of treating Ed and Kooper badly such as slapping them. She looked back and forth between each arguers, imagining herself if she was Rosie. _"No! I...I...I'm not like her!"_

Bow daydreamed for a while until Ed shook her. "Everything okay, Bow?" Ed asked.

"Huh?" Bow snapped out of her senses. "Uh...Sure. Of course I am!"

"I was worried there for a second," Sushie sighed. "Have you been paying attention?"

"...No."

"Oh. Well, we have another task to do. In exchange of the Water Stone, we have to give her something more beautiful than the Water Stone."

"...I see." The team went back to the main field, seeing Eddy's team leaving to the northeast with two unexpected Lakitus. However, they already left before they could warned them. The rest of the whole team were resting on the flowers.

"Hey, guys!" Mario called, without his shirt on. Centaury and Minh T. were fixing his wounds.

"How did you do?" Sushie asked.

"We've got the Fertile Soil and the Magical Bean. We're just waiting for your water and Eddy to restore the sun. What's taking you three so long?"

"We had several tasks delaying us. By the way, have you seen anything beautiful than a crystal stone?"

"More beautiful than a crystal stone?" Mario thought about it until he spoke. "I'm not sure. The only thing I saw that's beautiful was from Posie's tree. If you want, you three can check it out at the southwest path." Sushie's team went to the southwest, just as Mario told. They found Posie under the Crystal Tree.

"More visitors?" Posie questioned. "Are you hear for my Fertile Soil so that you can grow your noses?"

"Sure!" Ed answered happily. Bow rose her right hand, but hesitated and withdrew it back.

"Actually, we're looking for something beautiful for Rosie," Sushie interfered.

"Rosie?" Posie asked. "Rosie really loves beautiful things above all else. She's a little bit self-involved. Have you noticed?"

"Yes, we did."

"Hmm...I think I can help you out. My tree and I are connected by our roots. A Crystal Berry should drop if I shake the root." Posie grunted as the tree began to shake. A glittering Crystal Berry, shaped like a rose, fell down on Ed's hand.

"So pretty..." Ed awed, seeing his reflection.

"Whew...that was a bit unladylike," Posie laughed in a ladylike manner. "I'm sure Rosie can't resist this little beauty." The team headed back to Rosie's garden, surprised to see them in a short amount of time.

"Have you found anything?" Rosie asked, still a little bit mad from the arguments. Ed genuflected and present her the Crystal Berry. Rosie gasped so loudly that she let go of the Water Stone and snatched the Crystal Berry. "Oh, how pretty! I absolutely love it! This rose is better than that ugly stone!"

"I think it's beautiful..." Sushie muttered under her breath. Ed grabbed the stone off the grass.

"All right, you win. Go and give that Water Stone back to Lily. Tell her that she was saved by me." Ed agreed to return the Water Stone, Sushie scoffed from Rosie's attitude, and Bow remained neutral. "Such loveliness...I've gotten so beautiful that I'm starting to scare myself! I'm the most beautiful flower in all of Flower Fields...Maybe the whole world!" Bow, again, thought hard about what Rosie foolishly proclaimed. After the whole ordeal, Sushie's team returned back to the center of Flower Fields. Before they went to Lily's pond, Bow saw afar a kid in a red shirt, a mailman with wings, and an electrical creature rushing through the northeast path. She, however, did not care. After passing the thorny vines, they visited Lily in her empty pond.

"Look what we've found," Ed said, presenting the Water Stone, which made Lily gasped.

"You've found the Water Stone!" Lily expressed happily. "Quickly! Put that stone in the hole below you! Lily's drying up already!" Ed saw an indention on the ground and placed the Water Stone inside the hole.

The pond spewed out crystal clear water as Ed and Sushie were in the water's sprout. Bow remained outside the pond, though. After 15 seconds, Lily's pond was full of fresh water. The water flowed around Flower Fields, including Posie's garden. Ed fell down to the ground while Sushie dove down into the pond.

"Water! Sweet water!" Lily shouted, embracing her water as she floated on the water. "The spring is full of water! It's paradise!"

"I, 100%, agree with you," Sushie agreed. "This water is amazing! Better than my home!"

"I should tell Eddy about this for a new scam," Ed suggested to no one.

"Thank you so much, everyone!" Lily thanked with a smile. "I'll give you a watering can full of Miracle Water." Lily scooped up some water in her pond with a pink watering can. She gave it to Ed, which he almost stumbled due to the coldness of the water. "It's the most nourishing water around. It's water with a little Lily extract."

"Cool!" Ed maintained himself.

"If you use that water on any plant, it'll grow like gangbusters! However...the sun is not up yet."

"It looks like the rest is up to Eddy's team," Sushie stated, still swimming inside. "I want to stay here just for a bit." Ed, Sushie, and Lily enjoyed themselves in the pond. However, Bow still remained doubtful ever since they met Rosie.

* * *

**Eddy's team-Norhtwest**

Eddy't team stopped when they saw the bottom floor full of thorny vines. There was no way for them to cross the other side.

"Of all the path we chosen, we had to choose a hard one!" Eddy screamed in frustration.

"Boy, he's really a loudmouth. You hang out with this guy out of all people?" Bruce whispered to Bombette, but she lit up her fuse.

"Don't say anything bad to Eddy!" Bombette muttered darkly and harshly to Bruce. He backed away from the hot-headed Bob-omb.

"Huh?" Eddy said, looking at a blue flower. The blue flower was blowing bubbles. "What kind of plant blows bubbles?"

"Hi! My name is Bubble Plant!" it suddenly greeted. Eddy yelped and fell down on the grass.

"Don't scare me like that in front of my face!" Eddy yelled at Bubble Plant.

"Oops. Sorry." Bombette and Bruce noticed Bubble Plant and joined with Eddy's side.

"So...why are you blowing bubbles?" Bombette asked.

"Why? I'll tell you if you give me a Bubble Berry." Eddy was confused for a second until he searched in his inventory. The team took out several berries that was from Wise Wisterwood. Eddy grabbed a Blue Berry and a light blue berry.

"These two looked similar..." Eddy stated, looking both of them.

"Oh! That's it!" Bubble Plant exclaimed. "It's the one on your left hand!" Eddy put down the Blue Berry with his right hand and looked at the Bubble Berry, hence its name. Eddy gave the Bubble Berry to Bubble Plant's mouth. "Now all of you stand in front of me!" The team stood in front of Bubble Plant like they were told. Suddenly, Bubble Plant began to blow a bubble much larger than before. At first, they stared at the wonderful bubble, but noticed something off. They were in the large bubble itself.

"Whoa!" Eddy exclaimed as the bubble began to float. "Reminds me of that bubble scam!" Bubble Plant said its farewell and blew the bubble across the thorns. The bubble popped when it reached the other side. The team suddenly saw two Bzzaps and a Green Magikoopa on a magical broom.

"Looks like we've got company!" Bombette shouted, going in her fighting position.

"Don't worry, Bombette!" Bruce called, defending Bombette. "I shall take them down with a boom! Ba-bomb!" One of the Bzzap called five little Bzzap as they go around Bruce. Bruce was stung five times, being in a danger state.

"Useless," Eddy muttered. Eddy jumped and defeated the first Bzzap. The second tried to sting Eddy, but he dodged it. Eddy return back with a hammer pound.

"Not bad," the Green Magikoopa commented. "You guys are more powerful than we thought!"

"'Cause you guys suck!" Eddy yelled at him.

"Hmph!" The Green Magikoopa activated his wand, which made him shrouded with an aura. "My defense has been increased. Now take this!" He fired the same magical blast like Kammy Koopa. Eddy immediately dodged and activated his Power Bounce badge. He jumped up and down on him 11 times until he fell down on the ground.

"Way-a-go, Eddy!" Bombette cheered as she skipped to the victor. Bruce glared at Eddy darkly, seeing how happy Bombette was.

_"No one takes my girlfriend away from me! No one!" _Bruce thought jealously. _"I'll win Bombette's heart, no matter what!"_ After it was settle, they walked through two logs and entered a new area. They found a stone building with stairs, so they climbed up and saw a boulder with a crack.

"I'll do the honors...for my love!" Bruce declared, setting up his fuse. Eddy rolled his eyes and watched Bruce blow up the boulder. After the explosion, the boulder had a huge crack, but it did not collapse.

"Oh come on!" Eddy retorted at Bruce, smashing the boulder with his Ultra Hammer. "Bombette can do it WAY better than you!"

"If you must know, men are stronger than women! I know her better than you" Bruce retorted back. Bombette did not like how this was going, so she interrupted them.

"Guys! Guys!" Bombette tried to calm them down. "Let's forget about this and move on!" They went through the hole and found a pink hammer badge with three dark holes.

"Huh?" Eddy questioned, picking it up. "This looks like Lumpy's Power Smash...only pinkish."

"Maybe it's a stronger version of it," Bombette deduced. Eddy began to grin.

"Nice." Even though Eddy cannot equipped it now, he will have to earn more Badge Points later on. They jumped down to the grass and proceeded forward. They found themselves in a dry area with a stone tower, otherwise known as the Sun Tower. They first walked around and saw a boulder under the stairs. Bruce and Bombette began to lit up their fuses.

"Save your energy, Bombette," Eddy suggested. "I can break it with this hammer." Eddy pounded the boulder in one shot. The stairs dropped down, revealing another stairs inside. They went inside and walked around the tower as they go up. When they reached the top, they found an orange sun looking gloomy.

"Oh my gosh, it's the sun!" Eddy exclaimed, pointing at the sun.

"Oh...hello everyone," he greeted solemnly. "I never thought anybody would reach here. I'm the Sun...or should I say, I was the Sun."

"Don't be all sad," Bombette assured him. "After all, a sun is supposed to be happy."

"Unfortunately, I'm not. Those dark clouds came out of the Puff Puff Machine that Huff N. Puff built."

"Wait a minute," Eddy interrupted. "Are you saying those clouds up there are not actually nature-made clouds?"

"That is correct. Because of that, I cannot rise up to the sky and bathe Flower Fields with my warmth and happiness. This...is my punishment because everyone in Flower Fields are suffering."

"Don't be like that," Bombette stated. "It's Bowser and Huff N. Puff that are at fault here. So where's the Puff Puff Machine?"

"I...believe it's northeast if you were standing in front of Wise Wisterwood. Don't bother because it is hopeless."

"Hey!" Eddy retorted. "'Hopeless' does not exist in me! I love to take things apart, so we're going there! Come on, Bombette!" The team left behind the Sun as he believe Flower Fields will never see the light. No one noticed, but one Lakitu was following Eddy's team.

"Hm...so he must be with Mario. I think I'll start off by greeting them and being polite...no! It's not cool to greet your enemy! I'll just float there in a cool way and introduce my cool name: Spike! No, never mind, that's not my real name but...aw who cares!"

* * *

**Original: Wise Wisterwood did not have berries. Posie's garden did have water flowing.**

**Stats: Level 10**

**Mario: 20 HP/20 FP/18 BP  
Badge Points left: 2  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2), Damage Dodge(3), Spike Shield(2), Multibounce(1), Power Rush(1), I Spy(1), Happy Heart (3), Dizzy Stomp(1).**

**Ed: 25 HP/20 FP/15 BP  
Badge Points left: 3  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2), Shrink Stomp(1), Power Smash(1), D-Down Jump(2), Mega Rush(1), Power Quake(2), Fire Shield(2).  
**

**Double D: 25 HP/15 FP/18 BP  
Badge Points left: 6  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1),**** Zap Tap(4), Defend Plus(5).**

**Eddy: 15 HP/15 FP/24 BP  
Badge Points left: 1  
********Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(1), Money Money(7), Power Plus(6), Ice Power(2), Mega Smash(unequipped).**


	39. Partner Up! Eddy and Lakilester!

**************Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy nor make profit out of them. Mario belongs to Nintendo; Danny Antonucci owns Ed, Edd n Eddy. I do have some of my own original work in this story while my stories are for entertainment purpose only.**

* * *

Chapter 38: Partner Up! Eddy and Lakilester!

**Eddy's team-Northwest**

Eddy, Bombette, and Bruce walked back to the main field until someone stopped them.

"Hey y'all! Wait up!" someone shouted. They saw a Lakitu wearing sunglasses as he floated in front of everyone.

"What the...?" Eddy said, eying at the weird Lakitu. "Who the heck are you?" The Lakitu began to sweat since he was thinking too hard.

"Uh...my name is Lakilester...Wait a minute! That's not it! It's Michael...Dang it! Oh yeah...Spike! I'm Spike...you know...Ah, never mind. I've ruin my cool entrance..."

"Huh?" the team said at the same time. No one knew which one was more confused; Eddy decided to step in.

"Okay, blabbermouth!" Eddy called Spike.

"Y-y-yes?" Spike stammered.

"I don't know what this is all about, but you're messing with me and my two pumped up Bob-ombs! You know the drill after we give you a beat down: Take a hike and simmer down with your mommy!" Spike gasped and turned around, taking notes about what Eddy said.

_"Whoever that guy is...is...is...too cool, man! He's better than I thought!" _Spike thought nervously and excitedly, then faced them with a pathetic "stern" stare.

"Y-y-you can't scare me!" Spike yelled back weakly. "It's nothing personal, but I've got orders from Huff N. Puff. So...I'm sorry."

"What?" the team questioned at the confused Lakitu.

"Oh hey!" Spike called Eddy. "D-did I sound cool? I bet it was...totally cool, man!"

"...No," Eddy replied with a bored face.

"Aw...Get ready for this!" So this strange battle began as Spike threw a Spiny Egg to Bombette. Bombette gasped until someone blocked her way. Bruce took the hit and bended down on the ground painfully.

"N-no one can ruin...your beautiful body..." Bruce said weakly. Bombette sighed at his act and focused on the battle.

"Oh yeah!" Spike cheered loudly. "Was that cool that I knocked out your friend?"

"Quit saying 'cool' all the time," Eddy commanded. "It's not cool if you keep on saying like that." Spike gasped at his 'cool' saying.

"Oh! Then...how should-" Eddy jumped forward and slammed his hammer hard on Spike. "Yeow! That was one powerful cool-I mean..."

"Take this!" Bombette shouted, jumping forward and slamming Spike. Spike recoiled back in pain as he was panting really loudly. His cloud was also panting from the blows. Eddy and Bombette were about to attack until Spike yelled at them.

"Wait wait wait!" Spike shouted, halting their assault. "Um...how do you surrender in a cool fashioned way?"

"Get real!" Eddy responded, gripping his hammer.

"Okay, okay! I give up! Do you worst! I can take it like a man! Hammer...in the face...and...explosion...to my cloud..."

"Wait!" a female voice shouted, coming in the scene. A girl Lakitu with an orange ponytail rode on a pink cloud as she defended him.

"Lakilulu?" Spike gasped, surprised to see her.

"Please stop! Have mercy on my poor sweet Lakilester!"

"Don't call me Lakilester!" Lakiester, his true name, shouted. "It's Spike! I've changed my name last mouth! C'mon now! You're always embarrassing me...but somehow...it makes me like you even more."

"Ooohh..." Bombette whistled, which made Lakilester sweat about what he said.

"I mean...wait a minute! Did I say that out loud? Forget what I just said!"

"Too late, cloud dude," Eddy stated. Lakilester yelled out in frustration and panted.

"Okay, okay. Anyway...I lost a challenge man-to-man and woman, so we have to settle this."

"Please, will you forgive him?" Lakilulu pleaded while clasping her hands. "He was just following Huff N. Puff orders; he has no motive to hurt you all in the first place."

"Well..." Eddy pondered for a moment. "If he is the enemy, I wouldn't forgive him." Everyone gasped horribly, but Eddy pointed to Lakilester. "However, this guy failed to be an enemy; he has shamed himself!"

"I-I-I shamed myself?" Lakilester stammered, almost ready to cry.

"Um...in other words," Bombette began, "we forgive you."

"Oh, thank you!" Lakilulu cried happily. "Lakilester may be tough, but he's a bit of a pushover."

"Stop calling me Lakilester!" he protested. "It's Spike! Spike! Doesn't anybody listen at all? But...this whole deal is stupid. Being with Huff N. Puff is not cool while getting beat up as the result. So...you're Eddy?"

"Yeah," Eddy answered. "What's the deal?"

"What in the world are you fighting for?" Eddy pondered for a moment as he counted his fingers.

"Let's see...for money, scams, Bombette, and going home. Yep. Pretty much it." Bombette giggled after hearing her name in it while Bruce glared behind Eddy's head.

"Whoa...that's a lot just to defeat Bowser. You've got skills, man! You're the uh..."

"Bomb?" Eddy and Bombette finished.

"Yeah! I didn't know you could use 'bomb' to be cool, but your answer is all I need. I'm going to join your team! I could improve my skills and be cool like you, Eddy!"

"Heh heh..." Eddy smirked, closing his eyes. "Well, you know, I am the coolest of the entire team."

"That's cool!"

"However, the last few minutes with you was so confusing that it made my head explode! From now on, you're going to be training under yours truly. You're going to be the learner of how to be cool...Eddy-style!"

"Oh! Anything, Master of the Cool!" Lakilester begged. "I wanna be just like you!"

"That's what I'm talking about! I'm beginning to see a beautiful relationship..."

"Wait, Lakilester!" Lakilulu protested. "You can't leave me! I'm coming with you!"

"I'm sorry, Lakilulu. It's too dangerous for someone beautiful like you. You need to, uh..." Lakilester looked at Eddy.

"Chill out," Eddy whispered afar.

"Chill out." Suddenly, Lakilulu began to pull Lakilester's ear.

"You need to chill out, boyfriend!" Lakilulu snapped. "I'm coming whether you like it or not!"

"You two are a couple?" Eddy and Bombette questioned surprisingly.

"Of course we are!"

Eddy walked to Lakilester and whispered to his other ear. "I've gotten admit it," Eddy whispered. "You've off to a good start. You've earned some respect points."

"Respect points?" Lakilester questioned, then became excited. "How many respect points do I have?"

"20. You need to reach 100 to be cool."

"Aw..." Both the Lakitus joined with Eddy's team as they went back to the center of Flower Fields. They found Goombario's team, which he was sneezing a lot, and Mario's team resting on the flowers.

"A Lakitu?" Mario asked, looking at both of them.

"Guess what, Mario?" Eddy grinned. "After this whole thing is done, this man called Lakilester will join us."

"It's Spike!" Lakilester protested at Eddy, but Eddy turned around.

"No! From now on, you will be called Lakilester until you've reached 100 respect points!" Lakilester was taken back.

"That's...so unfair!"

"So..." Mario began, feeling weird about their new bond, "what are you doing here now?"

"We're going to the northeast and destroy the Puff Puff Machine," Bombette stated. "It's the source of all these dark clouds above."

"Do you guys need help?" Kooper asked, lying on the flowers.

"Nah, it's cool," Eddy responded. "We can take care of it. Let's go, team!" Eddy, Bombette, Lakilester, Lakilulu, and Bruce went to the northeast. At the same time, Sushie's team came in to find the Crystal Berry for Rosie. The five member team stopped when there are qwew thorny pines up ahead. However, the other side was a big ledge, so almost anyone could not reach the other side.

"This stinks..." Eddy stated, crossing his arms. "How are we supposed to reach there?" Everyone looked around and saw the two Lakitus.

"Lakilulu and I can carry you all to the other side," Lakilester answered. "Our clouds can handle your weights easily."

"Sweet! Let's ride on that bad boy!" Eddy and Bruce hopped on to Lakilester's cloud while Bombette joined with Lakilulu. They all reached the other side and found a Super Block.

"Okay, Lakilester," Eddy began. "To be cool, you have to be strong. So...go upgrade and free that little Blue Star Kid!" Lakilester doubted it for a second until he shrugged off and upgraded.

"That kinda tingles," Lakilester chuckled a little. "That little dude told me in my mind that my Cloud Nine will help you avoid attacks."

"Oh well. I was hoping for something more intimidating, but that will work." The team continued down the path as they went closer to the source. Finally, they found the Puff Puff Machine guarded by a Yellow Magikoopa and three Lakitus. The team hid behind the damaged stone wall and listened to the conversion.

"Let's go!" the Yellow Magikoopa commanded the three Lakitus. "I wanna see this land covered! We'll make them fear the power of the Puff Puff Machine!"

"Yes sir!" the three Lakitus replied.

"So what are we going to do?" Bombette asked Eddy, which made Bruce grunted in silent.

"Well..." Eddy pondered. "We have to destroy it so..."

"Hey you!" Bruce shouted, coming out of his hiding spot. "Over here!" Eddy and Bombette smacked their foreheads.

"What the?" the Yellow Magikoopa said surprisingly. "How did he get here?" Bruce charged straight to the machine and exploded. Some pieces fell down to the ground, which made the enemies attack. However, three Spiny Eggs went straight to the three Lakitus. After receiving the blow, they saw Lakilester and Lakilulu.

"Did you threw those Spiny Eggs?" one of the Lakitus demanded. "How could you betray us, Spike and Lakilulu!"

"You talk the talk, but can you walk the walk?" Lakilester responded back. He looked at Eddy, who gave a thumbs-up.

"Please, stop this!" Lakilulu pleaded. "You don't have to work with Bowser and Huff N. Puff anymore!"

"As if!" the second Lakitus replied back. "We like cloud paradise! We like what we like to do!"

"Then...you're uh...going down...literally!" Lakilester tried to sound threatening.

"Take this!" the Yellow Magikoopa shouted, sending magical blasts to the two Lakitus and Bruce. They managed to dodge the blast. "We must protect the Puff Puff Machine at all costs!" He performed another spell to his allies, which gave off electrical charges to all of them.

"Uh-oh..." Bombette muttered, seeing them charged up with electricity.

"I can take them! They're just bluffing!" Eddy yelled, jumping forward to one of the Lakitus.

"Eddy, wait!" Eddy touched the Lakitus, but Eddy received a painful electrical shock.

"AHHH!" Eddy wailed in pain, falling back down into the grass.

"We're coming Eddy!" Lakilester shouted, throwing a Spiny Egg to the first Lakitu. He gasped and took a heavy blow on the head.

"Not so fast!" the Yellow Magikoopa yelled, shooting a magical blast to Lakilester. He fell down the ground after taking the blow.

"Hey, buddy!" one of the Lakitu called the other Lakitu. "Let's take down that pink Bob-omb!" Bombette saw two of the Lakitus glaring at her, but she lit up her fuse.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Bombette proclaimed with a serious expression. The Lakitus threw several Spiny Eggs, which made her gasped by the sheer numbers of Spiny Eggs.

"Look out!" Bruce shouted, defending Bombette. He took most of the Spiny Eggs and fell down on the grass.

"B-Bruce!" she yelled, bending down to see Bruce, but she scowled. "You idiot! I didn't need you help! I could have just dodge them!"

"But...I'm...here to protect...you..."

"Looks like it's just two pink ladies," the Yellow Magikoopa chuckled evilly. The enemies went forward while the ladies moved back.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Lakilulu shouted, taking out a Spiny Egg. "I-I-I can fight t-too!"

"You're not alone!" someone yelled. Everyone turned to the source and saw three unexpected people.

"Double D!" Bombette shouted happily. Indeed, Double D, Parakarry, and Watt had already made it to save the day.

"More pests!" the Yellow Magikoopa grunted. "Still, you will all fail!"

"That's what you think!" Double D declared, taking out a flower similar to a Fire Flower, but blue. It was known as the Water Flower. "Science question: Do water and electricity mix?" Double D fired a water blast to all the enemies. When it came into contact, all of them became electrocuted.

"The answer is...no!" Watt and Parakarry answered together with smirks on their faces.

"R-r-r-r-r-retreat!" the Yellow Magikoopa stammered, due to the shocking experiences. All the enemies fled and went back up to the clouds. Double's team came in and helped Eddy's team.

"Double D?" Eddy called, finally regaining consciousness. "What? How? When?"

"All in due time, Eddy," Double D assured. "Honestly, you can't complete something without my intelligences." Eddy grunted in irritation.

"No way, Sockhead! It was part of my plan!"

"To act dead?"

"Uh...yeah! Yeah!" Once everyone recovered from the battle, they still have to deal with one problem.

"All right, guys!" Eddy declared. "Let's destroy this contraption!"

"I have a better solution," Double D interfered. "Why not just turn off the-" Unfortunately, most of the group began to beat up the machine before he could finished. It took seven seconds for the Puff Puff Machine to be completely inoperable. "...off switch..."

"Man, that felt good!" Eddy sighed in relief. All the dark clouds began to disappear, unveiling the blue skies.

* * *

"The clouds!" the Sun exclaimed surprisingly, seeing all the clouds disappearing. "They're all gone! Here I come, everyone!" The Sun rose up all the way up to the sky and shined down on Flower Fields. Warmth and happiness began to spread everywhere and everyone. Petunia exclaimed happily, seeing that being in one place was not so bad at all. Posie cheered so much that she began to lose character. Lily awed when the rainbow showed up due to the sun's rays. Rosie loved that Flower Fields was saved, but the sunlight only added up to her beauty more.

The rest of the team, the Bub-ulbs, and Wise Wisterwood cheered that Flower Fields was saved, but unknown to them, one lone shiny figure stepped in front of them.

* * *

**Eddy's and Double D's team**

"You know something, guys?" Lakilester breathed in the fresh air.

"What?" Lakilulu asked curiously.

"Helping people feels...good! I could get used to this, man."

"You're absolutely right, Mister..." Double D began, wanting to know his name.

"That's my Lakilester," Lakilulu introduced him.

"It's Spike!" Lakilester protested loudly. "Spike, Spike, Spike, Spike!"

"Lakilester!" Eddy and Lakilulu corrected him, which made him groan. Everyone headed back to where the rest of the team were. They were expecting cries of joy, however, it was cries of fear. Everyone rushed to the center and saw an actually golden Crazee Dayzee. All the Bub-ulbs cowered behind Wise Wisterwood while Mario's team and Ed's team confronted the enemy.

"Oh man!" Goombario said, being scared. He later sneezed afterwards. "W-who would have thought an A-Amazy Dayzee would show up on her o-o-own! ACHOO! She as dangerous as that Anti Guy in Shy Guy's Toy Box! ACHOO!" The Amazy Dayzee chuckled sweetly with a hint of evilness.

"I was going to let Master Huff N. Puff deal with you people so that my species can rule Flower Fields," she announced. "But now that the clouds are cleared up, I'm afraid I have to do things my way. If you all surrender, I won't beat you all down...painfully."

"You will never hurt anyone!" Ed shouted at her, twirling his hammer. "I can see right through you fake prettiness, evil flower from Hades!"

"We won't let you have your way!" Mario yelled. Mario's team and Ed's team charged forward together, but the Amazy Dayzee sang a Lullaby. However, it was so loud and destructive that everyone who charged towards her were immediately pushed back. Their partners were defeated while Mario and Ed were struggling to stand up. At the same time, their Power Rush and Mega Rush badges activated.

"No way!" Eddy and Double D exclaimed, seeing their friends taken out by one song. The Bub-ulbs cried again in despair.

"I called that one...Lullaby of Death," the Amazy Dayzee chuckled sweetly again. "Anyone who listens to it directly in front of me will require more Mushrooms and Berries."

"Please, stop!" Wise Wisterwood pleaded. "I don't want any violences in front of me!" She scowled at the old tree.

"Be quiet, you old bark! Once I take care of the rest...you're next to listen to my newest song. It'll be called...The Overwithered Lullaby!" The Amazy Dayzee stepped forward slowly.

"What do we do now, Double D?" Eddy screamed at him, shaking him in the process. "That flower took six of them down with one gigantic song!"

"I'm concentrating, Eddy!" Double D yelled back at him, finally stopped the shaking. He tried to think up a safer strategy without charging forward directly to her. Double D looked over his badges and Eddy's badges and found a plan. "Eureka! Eddy, I need your assistance!"

"M-my assistance?" Eddy stammered, then changed into an angry look. "If you're suggesting that I go up there and listen to her song of death, I'll-"

"Listsn, Eddy! You have that badge: the Dizzy Attack! You can inflict her with dizziness! If my plan works, we can all defeat her!"

"A-are you sure about this?" Bombette asked with concern.

"It might be the only thing to subdue her. Once that happens, we'll launch an all-out attack. First, we need to distract her while Eddy uses his Dizzy Attack badge."

"Let's do it all together," Parakarry suggested with determined eyes. "We'll go down together if we have to."

"Um...Double D?" Watt asked nervously. "I-I'm scared. I don't want to listen her, um, Lullaby of Death."

"You don't have to fight this one," Double D assured Watt. "Just stay behind Wise Wisterwood for now." Watt agreed and went to the Bub-ulbs. The rest of the team ran in front of the Amazy Dayzee in formation while Eddy crept through the flowers.

"Aw..." the Amazy Dayzee sighed happily. "You came here to listen to my song? How thoughtful of you all..."

"Your song sucks! I'll blow you away song in a million of pieces!" Bombette retorted at her, which made her angry. Bombette saw Eddy giving her a thumbs-up.

"How dare you! I'm gonna make sure you all sleep forev-" She was blasted by a water stream from Double D's second Water Flower. Suddenly, a second water stream struck her too. Double D turned his head and saw Minh T. with her own Water Flower.

"What a coincidence," Minh T. spoke with a smile, which made Double D smiled in return. The Amazy Dayzee broke off the water streams. Meanwhile, Eddy managed to stand behind her. He tapped his Dizzy Attack badge and twirled towards her. She spun around and fell down to the ground with confused eyes.

"Wh-wh-what's happening?" she stuttered confusingly. "Everything's...moving...around..."

"Now, everybody!" Eddy shouted. Eddy's team struck her with a hammer, a Body Slam, and a Spiny Egg to her face. Lakilulu threw her Spiny Egg to her as well. Parakarry used his Shell Shot and slammed her hard. Bruce detonated to her, but his was weak compared to Bombette's explosion again. Even after all that, she was still standing with many scars and bruises all over her. "Dang, she's tough!"

She shook herself to regain her senses. "Ha! Is that all you've got?"

"No, but this will!" someone yelled. Everyone saw Mario and Ed charging forward with their hammers. Mario slammed her upwards; Ed leaped up and pounded her to the ground. She screamed in more pain as she left a small crack on the grass. In the end, she has "X's" on her eyes. All the Bub-ulbs cheered and sang of joy, which made the defeated members regain consciousness.

"You did it!" Wise Wisterwood cheered as well. "You took down an Amazy Dayzee! What spectacular feat!"

"All thanks to me!" Eddy boasted with a grin.

"Actually, it was my plan that saved everyone," Double D disagreed. When they looked at her, four Star Kids came out, resulting the Amazy Dayzee into a normal Crazee Dayzee. When the Star Kids entered Mario and Ed, all their wounds regenerated from the song.

Mario, Double D, and Eddy earned three Badge Points while Ed increased his vitality. Eddy decided to equip his Mega Smash badge.

"ACHOO!" Goombario sneezed, since he was facing directly at the flowers. "It's g-getting w-worse..." After everyone celebrated their victory and recovered their energies, it was finally time to plant the seed.

"Minh T.," Wise Wisterwood began to instruct, "if you could, would you do the honors of planting the bean?"

"I'll be happy too," Minh T. responded. Each team gave the things necessary for the bean to grow. She saw a brown spot that would be perfect to plant.

"Um, Double D," Watt called. "How do you make it grow?"

"Well," Double D began. "First, a seed needs to be in a nice ground where it can grow healthy. She will dig the spot and plant the Fertile Soil in its place." Minh T. took out her shovel and dug the brown spot. After that, she covered the hole with the Fertile Soil from Posie.

"Ooohh..."

"Second, the Magical Bean must be planted." She dug a small hole in the Fertile Soil and placed the twitching bean in it. She covered up the bean afterwards.

"Okay. I got it."

"Third, she will water it with the Miracle Water extracted from Lily." She grabbed the watering can and sprinkled the soil. "With that in mind, all the bean needs is sunlight. I heard a tale that this bean will grow very fast with the Magical Bean, Fertile Soil, and Miracle Water."

"It's starting already!" Minh T. exclaimed, backing away. The plant began to sprout as the stalk grew higher and higher. Everyone watched the beanstalk as it grew bigger. It took around a minute for the beanstalk to reach Cloudy Climb. After that, the bottom sprout two gigantic leaves.

"Fee-fi-fo-fum!" Ed chanted and laughed.

"It reminds of the tale called Jack and the Beanstalk," Double D grinned.

"...This thing ain't normal," was all Eddy could say, then turned to Double D. "Kinda reminds me of that elevator you and Ed built."

"Well then," Mario began with a grin. "Is everyone ready?"

"Wait, Mario," Sushie interrupted. "There's something I've forgotten. When we separated, my team found a Super Block."

"Really? Lead us there, Sushie."

"Hold on a minute!" Eddy yelled. "If anyone is gonna upgrade, it gonna be Bombette!" Mario blinked his eyes while Bombette pleaded with her adorable eyes.

"Uh...does anyone object?"

"I can wait next time," Kooper said.

"It's cool, man," Lakilester answered. "I just joined up today, that's all." Everyone looked at Bow, who was daydreaming again.

"Bow?" Mario called, which made her regain her senses. "Do you want to upgrade?"

"Uh...no thanks," Bow replied. "I don't mind at all."

"All right, then. Sushie, you will lead us while Bombette and I follow you." While the three went to the southeast, everyone else began to socialize each other.

"By the way, how did you get here so fast?" Eddy asked Double D.

"All in due time, Eddy," he answered. "If I took the long way, however, you would have lost the match." Eddy scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Heh. Like I said, it was all part of my plan."

"Double D?" Minh T. called, tapping his left shoulder. "I was wondering about how you acquired that Water Flower. They are rare, compared to a Fire Flower."

"It was a gift from Lavalava Island. And what about you?"

"I grew it myself. I've found a formula for it and created it in my spare time."

"Oh...But sadly, I only have one left in my disposal."

"I do have a bunch left, including some Fire Flowers, but Water Flowers are my favorites. They're like my own watering cans back home." The two Lakitus had their private conversion next to Wise Wisterwood.

"Please, Lakilulu!" Lakilester screamed in a "cool" way. "You have to stay here for you safety!"

"No, Lakilester!"

"It's Spike for crying out loud!"

"You have to understand that we were a part of Huff N. Puff's minions. We have to settle the score with him. I bet I have the courage to stand up to him and give him a Spiny Storm than you!"

"But...but...oh, all right. You win."

"Ahem," Eddy coughed, surprising them. "You just lost 5 respect points because you've failed to keep your girlfriend safe from harm."

"Aw...why do you have to be so tough on me?" Lakilester demanded.

"Because you lack to be cool! You need to stand up and become a true man, not with all the stuttering and giving up stuff! That's not cool!"

"Oh...I see what you mean."

"Lakilester," she called him. "After we defeat Huff N. Puff, I won't be your way until you come back safely."

"You...You mean it?" Lakilulu held on to his hands with love and care.

"I promise." After she showed off her pearly white teeth, Lakilester could not resist and hug her. Eddy began to grin and walked up to Lakilester's ear.

"You just earned 10 respect points for hugging her," Eddy whispered, which made Lakilester smile. Mario, Sushie, and Bombette came back a little later. Before anyone could hop on the leaves, Goombario kept on sneezing.

"It's no use! ACHOO!" Goombario sneezed uncontrollably. "My allergies-ACHOO-are out of control! ACHOO! G-go on without m-me! ACHOO!"

"Double D, don't you have something for Goombario's allergies?" Mario asked Double D.

"I'm afraid I don't have one," Double D answered in a panic state as he kept searching through his bag. Centaury walked up to Goombario.

"If only there was some way I could help you," Centaury muttered. "Maybe...my powers..." Her petals radiated with a green glow as it sprinkled down to Goombario. He continued sneezing until he stopped. After that, Goombario quickly picked up a flower and sniffed it.

"It-it worked!" Goombario said surprisingly. "My allergies are all gone! I can breathe!"

"How is it possible?" Wise Wisterwood asked, witnessing the event. "I never knew a Bub-ulb can have other powers beside planting."

"Maybe...I...tap my hidden power?" Centaury grinned as she began to look suspicious.

"Whatever it is, thanks Centaury," Goombario thanked him. Mario decided to check his Ultra Stone and pointed towards her. When he did, the stone flashed just like before.

_"Could it be...?" _Mario deduced in his mind, but they had no time to waste. "All right, everyone! Choose a leaf!" The team, plus Minh T., Centaury, Bruce, and Lakilulu, hopped on the leaf. Each leaf had eight people on it, which was a surprise to see a leaf carrying so much people.

"So...how does it work?" Eddy asked since nothing was happening. "Does it respond to us or-" Both leaves raised up slowly. Everyone began to hold on as they reach higher and higher.

"AHH!" Ed screamed, hugging Kooper. "The flowers are leaving us!"

"There, there, Ed," Kooper assured him. "Just close your eyes and will be there soon." Ed did closed his eyes as everyone reached halfway to the clouds. Everyone around, except some, had a determined look on their faces as they were getting closer to their destination.

_"You're going down Huff N. Puff...Spike-style!" _Lakilester thought as they finally reached Cloudy Climb.

* * *

**Original: The Block Puzzle was in the game at the northeast. A Water Flower does not exist. The Amazy Dayzee is mostly scared, and it is referred as an "it". The beanstalk had one leaf.**

**Stats: Level 11**

**Mario: 20 HP/20 FP/21 BP up  
Badge Points left: 5  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2), Damage Dodge(3), Spike Shield(2), Multibounce(1), Power Rush(1), I Spy(1), Happy Heart (3), Dizzy Stomp(1).**

**Ed: 30 HP up/20 FP/15 BP  
Badge Points left: 3  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2), Shrink Stomp(1), Power Smash(1), D-Down Jump(2), Mega Rush(1), Power Quake(2), Fire Shield(2).  
**

**Double D: 25 HP/15 FP/21 BP up  
Badge Points left: 9  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1),**** Zap Tap(4), Defend Plus(5).**

**Eddy: 15 HP/15 FP/27 BP up  
Badge Points left: 1  
********Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(1), Money Money(7), Power Plus(6), Ice Power(2), Mega Smash(3).**


	40. Blitz! Huff N Puff!

**A/N: This chapter celebrates its one year anniversary!  
**

**************Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy nor make profit out of them. Mario belongs to Nintendo; Danny Antonucci owns Ed, Edd n Eddy. I do have some of my own original work in this story while my stories are for entertainment purpose only.**

* * *

Chapter 39: Blitz! Huff N. Puff!

**Cloudy Climb**

The gang was amazed to walk on the sturdy yellow clouds. While there were giant clouds, there were some small to tiny clouds as well. When they looked ahead, they were surrounded by white clouds, showing off an ice cream cone, berries, a lollipop, an apple, and many more shapes.

"Cotton gravy!" Ed exclaimed, ignoring his acrophobia and began to devour the floor.

"Don't do that, Ed," Double D ordered. "You don't know where it belongs."

"Oh! But it's right here, Double D." Everyone began to enjoy themselves, jumping or lying down on the comfortable clouds. Eddy found a Super Jump Charged Badge, with two holes, on one of the floating clouds. Sadly, he only had one Badge Point left.

"All right, everyone!" Mario announced. "Stop playing around! Remember: We're in Huff N. Puff's territory. He can attack us anytime." Some people groaned, but Mario was right. The team resumed to the next area where they had never seen so many big and little clouds close together. Some were scattered across, some were above, and some were below. After walking the cloud-like stairs, they saw a brown cloud halfway in the cloud. They decided to encompass, or surround, the mysterious enemy.

"Are you the ones who interfered my plan?" it asked furiously. "Were you the ones who destroyed my Puff Puff Machine?"

"To be honest...yes," Mario answered with determination. The others narrowed their eyes, waiting for the attack anytime.

"You fools! You've all ruined my plans to cover Flower Fields in clouds for my paradise!"

"Flower Fields need the sun to survive!" Centaury retorted. "You can't understand how much Flower Fields was suffering!"

"You're the one who doesn't understand, too! I will devour you all! RAAAHHHHH!" Huff N. Puff, a giant version of a Ruff Puff with hands, emerged out of the cloud, breaking everyone into small groups.

"AHH!" everyone else screamed as the team became separated everywhere. Eddy, however, was separated from his own group. He looked around, seeing no one in the process.

"Where on earth do I find a cloud monster on a cloud?" Eddy asked himself, looking around more. Suddenly, he was picked up behind by Huff N. Puff.

"Behind you," Huff N. Puff answered with a booming voice. Eddy nervously laughed while staring at the giant's red eyes.

"Heh heh heh...hello." Huff N. Puff narrowed his eyes in response.

"I know you. You were the short leader who'd destroyed my Puff Puff Machine! You dare interrupt me when I was in my moment of triumph!"

Eddy smiled nervously. "...It's what I do..." Huff N. Puff was about to punch Eddy until a Spiny Egg struck him, freeing Eddy in the process. Lakilester and Lakilulu came in beside Eddy.

"You two! Spike! Lakilulu! How dare you betray me!"

"I'm fighting for good!" Lakilester retorted back. "You can't control me anymore!"

"That's right!" Lakilulu agreed. "The way you caused all the suffering in Flower Fields was too much!"

"Then you will all perish!" Huff N. Puff declared, slamming his fist down to the three. Lakilester grabbed Eddy, escaping the blow. Lakilulu threw a Spiny Egg to Huff N. Puff. When it came contact, a small Tuff Puff came out of him. A second one came behind from the first blow.

"Wh-what are those?" Eddy yelled.

"These are my Tuff Puffs! Watch this!" Huff N. Puff sucked the Tuff Puffs, regenerating his form.

"I completely forgot!" Lakilester exclaimed. "He can heal himself, even if we damage him!"

"Watch out!" Lakilulu cried, dodging another fist from Huff N. Puff. Eddy thought it up until he came up something.

"Wait! I got it, Lakilester!" Eddy thought up a strategy. "Let's retreat for now. I'll explain my plan." The Lakitus and Eddy floated away, disappearing into the clouds.

"Come back here, traitors!" Huff N. Puff screamed. He was suddenly hit from behind, which was Sushie's Squirt attack. Mario's team was above Huff N. Puff.

"Take-a-this!" Mario yelled as he jumped off the high cloud; Goombario joined in. They knocked Huff N. Puff with decent damage, bringing out two Tuff Puffs.

"Master!" one of the Tuff Puffs called him. "Let me take down Mario for you!" Two Tuff Puffs surrounded Mario and Goombario, beating them in the process. Mario and Goombario shook them away with great force.

"Not bad..." Mario muttered, tapping his Multibounce badge. He jumped all the Tuff Puffs and the main guy, thus landing next to Sushie. A Tuff Puff came out of Huff N. Puff. Mario's team saw Huff N. Puff's regeneration while he was fighting Eddy. Goombario noted that every time Huff N. Puff received any kind of damage, a Tuff Puff will come out.

"It won't do any good!" Huff N. Puff declared as he began to suck his Tuff Puff.

"I don't think so!" Goombario yelled, using his Headbonk to finish the Tuff Puff. Huff N. Puff grew angry, since he could not suck his Tuff Puffs to regenerate.

"You'll pay for that!" he yelled, grabbing Goombario. Mario and Sushie gasped in horror.

"Agh! Help! Someone!" Goombario screamed in his grip. He threw Goombario into the air, falling down to his doom.

"Goombario!" Mario and Sushie yelled. Out of no where, Goombario was saved by Parakarry.

"Gotcha!" Parakarry proclaimed proudly. Goombario hyperventilated a lot from the sudden throw.

"Th-thanks...Parakarry," Goombario breathed slowly. Huff N. Puff growled and decided to blow them both away. However, Parakarry's speed was too fast to be caught. Huff N. Puff turned his direction to Mario and Sushie and tried to grab them, but Mario seized Sushie and retreated back. He continued on the pursuit, but someone jumped out of the cloud in front of him. Ed, with his Power Smash badge glowing, slammed his hammer directly to Huff N. Puff. As always, a Tuff Puff popped out of him.

"Grr!" Huff N. Puff growled and groaned in anger and pain. "All of you are such a nuisance!"

"And you are!..." Ed shouted, but placed his left hand on his chin. "...I don't know. Oh yeah! A dummy!" Huff N. Puff threw a punch as Ed tried to run to Mario and Sushie. Mario noticed Ed cannot escape the punch in time. However, Ed tripped and fell down through the cloud. Mario and Sushie saw the opportunity to hit his hand with jump attacks. Huff N. Puff pulled back his hand, still feeling the pain. Two Tuff Puffs came out of him as the result of the two blows.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that!" Huff N. Puff yelled, sucking three Tuff Puffs to regain his cloud form. Parakarry landed next to Mario and Sushie while Goombario jumped out of Parakarry's hands. The four charged forward and attempted to strike down Huff N. Puff. Underneath the main cloud platform are Minh T., Centaury, and Double D. They found Ed on the ground, who almost landed on top of them.

"Ed!" Double D cried, bending down to him. "Are you all right?"

"Never better!" Ed replied with a grin as he started to stand up, which made Double D sighed in relief.

"Typical as always. Let's find our way to the top." The four found another cloud-like stairs to the next level above. When they reached the main platform, the other four fought bravery against Huff N. Puff. Sushie used her Water Block skill to increase Parakarry's defense, shrouding him in a water block. Mario and Goombario assaulted Huff N. Puff in the front. Six Tuff Puffs appeared out of him from their blows.

"No matter what you do, I'll always heal my wounds," Huff N. Puff said as he started to suck his Tuff Puffs.

"Not this time!" Parakarry yelled, going inside his shell. He flew everywhere crazily, leaving a trail of white smoke. He slammed Huff N. Puff and all the Tuff Puffs. Huff N. Puff gasped at Parakarry's true potential.

"Way to go Parakarry!" Double D cheered. "Excellent execution with your Air Raid!"

"You're the man!" Ed cheered more loudly than his friend. Huff N. Puff retreated back, facing everyone.

"The rumors are true..." Huff N. Puff stated. "You guys are strong...but I'm unlike any enemy you'd encounter."

"We're only strong because of our teamwork!" Double D answered back. "When we're together, we're unstoppable!"

"Oh really?...Then let's see if you can dodge this attack!" Huff N. Puff growled louder than ever, turning brown to red. Electricity began to crackle out of his body.

"Let's attack while his guard is down!" Mario commanded. Double D, however, had second thoughts. He gasped horribly with his eyes wider than ever. Double D realized that everyone on the main cloud was in serious predicament.

"Everyone!" Double D called the other seven. "We have to get off this cloud immediately! No questions asked!" Everyone around hesitated, but they followed Double D's order. Parakarry seized Double D and Minh T. while the rest jumped off to another large cloud. Huff N. Puff unleashed a flashy spider-like lightning on the ground below him. He returned back to his normal form.

"That was a close one..." Mario sighed in relief. "A zap like that would instantly kill us."

"That attack is an inter-cloud lightning," Double D talked to Minh T. and Parakarry. "It occurs when lightning discharges between two separate clouds."

"...We better be careful should he ever do that again," Minh T. said, feeling shivers on herself. Huff N. Puff moved to where Mario and the others are located.

"Dodging lightning can be tough since it can travel over 60,000 miles a second," Huff N. Puff stated. "You were all considered lucky. This time I won't miss!" Huff N. Puff charged up the same lightning attack before.

"Wait a minute!" Minh T. declared, taking out her Water Flower. "Let's use our Water Flowers against him while he is in that form."

"Good idea!" Double D grinned, grabbing his last Water Flower. "Take us closer to him so that we can be in range, Parakarry."

"You got it!" Parakarry answered, flying closer to Huff N. Puff's electric form.

"Now!" Minh T. screamed as she and Double D both shot out a water blast to Huff N. Puff. He screamed out as water came in contact. Sparks flew everywhere around him, shocking him both physically and mentally. He shrunk slightly, but no Tuff Puffs came out.

"All right!" Goombario cheered. "Bet he had a...'shocking' experience!" Everyone around laughed or groaned, but their laughter was cut short when Huff N. Puff tried to reach them in a ghostly manner that made everyone shiver. Suddenly, he managed to seize Mario, Ed, and Goombario.

"Oh no!" Double D cried in fear. Huff N. Puff slammed his other fist to Mario, Ed, and Goombario. Before he made contact, Sushie shot out three Water Blocks to the captives. The damage, however, was still great and very painful. Huff N. Puff threw each of them in different direction. Parakarry, as quickly as possible, placed Double D and Minh T. with the others and dashed to the closest one: Ed. After three seconds of rushing at top speed, Parakarry successfully saved Ed's life.

"Mario! Goombario!" everyone shouted as Mario and Goombario disappeared in the bottom clouds. Everyone else could not breathe. Their eyes and heads shook in disbelief, but it was too late. Mario and Goombario were gone.

"Don't you dare start crying everyone!" a familiar voice retorted. Before anyone thought they were goners, they looked over Huff N. Puff. Eddy and Lakilester smirked proudly together as they have Mario on Lakilester's cloud. Lakilulu also rescued Goombario too. Not only this surprised them, but everyone else who had not been found were standing next to Eddy.

"Everyone!" Sushie cried out happily. Her fins rapidly flipped up and down in joy.

"They're safe at last!" Minh T. sighed in huge relief. Huff N. Puff turned around, still in his monstrous and ghostly state. Eddy's group took this as the sign to fight. Before they could engage, they set down Mario and Goombario down to a safe place.

"Well gang..." Eddy began as they started to break off. "I think this one is in for the record books. Hit it, everyone!" Watt began to spark with bright electricity while circling around Kooper. When Kooper's body flashed rainbow colors, he went into his shell and thrust forward to Huff N. Puff. As he descended down to the enemy, Huff N. Puff was too slow to react because of the water attack. With the power surging inside of Kooper, he plunged through Huff N. Puff and landed next to the other group.

"Let's do this!" Lakilester declared, grabbing a Spiny Egg out of his cloud. Lakilulu also pulled out her own Spiny Egg as well.

"Here it is!" Eddy declared too, taking out his hammer. "Eddy's Spikey Terror!" Both the Lakitus threw multiples of Spiny Eggs to Huff N. Puff. Some bounced off while others were stuck on his cloudy body. Those that were bounced back were sent back by Eddy's hammer. As his stead, Lakilester's speed proved to be valuable since Eddy can return the Spiny Eggs back again with more force. As a bonus, all the Tuff Puffs that came out were annihilated when a Spiny Egg came back to them. This was perhaps the key to win the battle.

"Go, go, go, Eddy!" Ed cheered happily, seeing an amazing display of spikes. Huff N. Puff, in great fury, tried to punch to Eddy and Lakilester. They widened their eyes since they could not see this coming. Bow, however, zoomed in and veiled them away just in time. The Lakitus, Eddy, and Bow floated away from Huff N. Puff. He breathed in an out, seeing that his end was close. Bruce decided to finish the fight for Bombette. She noticed Bruce was about to fight, but she knew his explosion was not enough to finish Huff N. Puff's peril state.

"Don't do it, Bruce!" Bombette shouted, stepping in front of him. "You're not strong enough!"

"I don't care!" Bruce retorted back, already burning his fuse. "I'm doing this for you only, Bombette!"

"Stop blabbering, blabber mouth!" Eddy yelled at Bruce. "Bombette, need a lift?" Bombette jumped on Lakilester's cloud, leaving Bruce behind. Lakilester floated above Huff N. Puff for the final move.

"Show that wannabe your terrifying explosion," Eddy said to Bombette, knowing about Bombette's new upgrade.

"You got it, Eddy!" Bombette responded with a smirk. She lit up her fuse, but the color was red instead. "Fire in the hole! Mega Bomb!" Bombette leaped gracefully and flew down to Huff N. Puff. He looked up and saw Bombette with her bright red fuse. He let out a quiet gasp as she dived inside his body. Within a second, a tremendous explosion completely disintegrated Huff N. Puff with striking bangs and booms. The whole scene was like watching fireworks with brimming colors. Some had to shield their eyes, though.

The black smoke covered the area, but it eventually vaporized away. When the smoke cleared, Bombette held up the card of the sixth Star Spirit. Everyone, as usual, cheered for their fabulous victory.

"Flower Fields is saved!" Centaury cried of joy.

"We finally did it!" Minh T. cheered as well. Everyone regrouped with Bombette.

"Your bold move somehow seems to amaze me, Eddy," Double D smiled.

"Heh!" Eddy replied with a smirk. "I thought up this plan right here in my head." Eddy pointed it to his head.

"Hey..." Lakilulu said. "We thought up that plan together! We all form this strategy...unlike your previous plan." Eddy folded his arms.

"Well, excuse me. I don't recall that one before." Lakilulu banged Eddy's head. "Ow!"

"Maybe that will jog your memory!"

"Now, now, Lakilulu," Lakilester said, calming down his girlfriend. "Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be that angry. Uh! I mean..." He stammered for a second, but she hugged him with cute affection. Lakilester slowly returned the hug with the same affection. He took a peek of Eddy as he saw Eddy giving him a thumbs up.

"20 more respect points, my man," Eddy muttered with a grin. With that equal to 37 respect points, Lakilester grinned the same fashion as Eddy. Eddy walked over to Bombette.

"Here ya go, Eddy," Bombette said, giving the card to Eddy. "I guess not even a cloud monster can surpass my Mega Bomb, huh?"

"Nope! It was the bestest thing I'd ever saw in my life! Better than the fourth of July." Eddy held up the card and released the sixth Star Spirit.

* * *

**Peach/Bowser's Castle**

"Your parasol is cute, Princess Peach," Twink commented Peach's prize. Peach unfolded it and spun it around.

"Thank you, Twink," Peach thanked with a sweet smile. "You know, Twink, this parasol is really special."

"Really special?"

"Really special. This is called the Sneaky Parasol. I can change into anybody in front of me." Twink "hopped" off the ground.

"Wow! Now that is a really special parasol."

"We could use this to explore the castle more than before."

"Let's give it a try." Peach and Twink went through the secret passage as usual and entered a dark area. They saw two Koopatrols complaining about their shifts. While they were distracted, Peach took out her Sneaky Parasol and shot out a twinkle to one of the Koopatrol. Apparently, they did not notice the sparkles at all. Peach spun around with a shower of twinkles and transformed into a Koopatrol.

"Nice job, Peach," Twink whispered, hiding behind Peach. They both went upstairs and confronted a Koopatrol.

"Excuse me," Peach, in a Koopa's voice, asked, "but we would like to go through here."

"Are you switching swifts?" he asked. Peach nodded. "All right. You can pass through." The guard opened the door as Peach and Twink went through. They continued up the stairs until they found a Koopatrol resting on a red couch.

"Where is he?" he complained, playing around his flashlight. "My shift has been over for ages now!" He noticed the Koopatrol, or Peach in disguise. "Hey you! Can you find that slacker so that he can take my shift?"

"Uh..." Peach started, wondering what to say. "What does he look like?"

"He's a Clubba. He should be outside the castle, so you'll need this." The Koopatrol gave a key to Peach. Since it would be unfair to go straight through, they had no choice but to find the Clubba. As they went down the stairs, Peach entered a room that had the mystic chest. She set down the Jammin' Jelly and exited the made it to the first floor and found the entrance of the castle. Peach used the key to enter outside the castle.

"I can't believe we made it here..." Twink muttered, seeing the limited stars in the pitch-black night. Peach looked to her right and saw the Clubba sleeping on the ground.

"Wake up, please," Peach said to the Clubba. She tried to move him, but that did not even woke him up. She and Twink tried many things from imaginary foods to poking hard on his stomach. The Clubba continued to snore with a bubble out of his nose. "It's no use. He won't wake up. So...stubborn."

"Wait a minute...I think I have a better idea. Try to use you Sneaky Parasol on him instead." Peach knew what Twink had in mind.

"You're a genius, Twink!" Peach used her Sneaky Parasol and transformed into the Clubba. Her Sneaky Parasol also changed into spiked mace. Peach, in her new form, and Twink went back to the guard from before.

"About time, you oaf!" he retorted at the Clubba. That comment made Peach cringed. "Do you realize how long I've been waiting for? Make sure you stay here...unless you want Bowser to flatten you." He left the Clubba (and Twink) alone in the halls.

"Now that's out-of-the-way, we can continue on," Twink said. When they entered the room, Peach cringed. It was the room where this whole incident started. It was when Bowser and Kammy crashed through the window while she and Mario had their alone time. It was when Bowser defeated Mario easily and sent Mario plummeting to his doom. The window was not fixed; the glass shards was not picked up.

"This brings back nightmares..." Peach muttered darkly and sadly.

"Just let it go, Peach," Twink assured her. "Mario and his friends are coming to save you."

"You're right." They continued further down the wall and walked the staircase to the third floor. They found themselves outside, standing on the bridge to the other side of the tower. They stopped proceeding when Kammy came out of the door. The two Koopatrols saluted her.

"All right," Kammy announced. "Our weapon is finally ready. I must admit that Mario and those kids managed to get this far. We can never be too cautious."

_"Weapon?" _Peach and Twink thought at the same time. Kammy walked down the bridge until she stopped in front of Peach. Peach and Twink began to sweat.

"Keep up the good work." Peach nodded quickly. She was relief until Kammy began to smell her. "Wait a second...You smell...too nice...Hi-yah!" Kammy unleashed a spell of blue lightning to Peach. Her Sneaky Parasol was destroyed, thus revealing Peach's existence.

"Uh-oh..." Peach gasped horribly.

"Princess Peach! You're out again! That's it! You've draw the last of my grey hair! I want Princess Peach to be secure in tight security!" Two Koopatrols immediately kidnapped Princess Peach, as usual.

"Noooo!" They took her away, but not in her room this time. Twink managed to hide out of sight and fled back down to the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

**Original: Kammy did not put Peach in another location. Twink did not went back to the Mushroom Kingdom.**

**Stats: Level 11**

**Mario: 20 HP/20 FP/21 BP  
Badge Points left: 5  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2), Damage Dodge(3), Spike Shield(2), Multibounce(1), Power Rush(1), I Spy(1), Happy Heart (3), Dizzy Stomp(1),**

**Ed: 30 HP/20 FP/15 BP  
Badge Points left: 3  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2), Shrink Stomp(1), Power Smash(1), D-Down Jump(2), Mega Rush(1), Power Quake(2), Fire Shield(2).  
**

**Double D: 25 HP/15 FP/21 BP  
Badge Points left: 9  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1),**** Zap Tap(4), Defend Plus(5).**

**Eddy: 15 HP/15 FP/27 BP  
Badge Points left: 1  
********Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(1), Money Money(7), Power Plus(6), Ice Power(2), Mega Smash(3), Super Jump Charged(unequipped).**


	41. Optimistic Sensation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy nor make profit out of them. Mario belongs to Nintendo; Danny Antonucci owns Ed, Edd n Eddy. I do have some of my own original work in this story while my stories are for entertainment purpose only.**

* * *

Chapter 40: Optimistic Sensation

**Cloudy Climb**

With the sudden burst of white flash, the sixth Star Spirit was finally released by Eddy. The Star Spirit had rosy pink cheeks and wore a pink bow tie. He also was carrying a book under his right arm.

"Ah...the fresh scent of oxygen," he sighed happily. He looked over the team that rescued him. "I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. My name is Klevar, if you wished to know."

"Klevar?" Eddy asked. "You're clever?"

"That is my name."

"No, no. I meant you're clever?"

"Oh! I see..." Klevar began to understand what Eddy meant. "My name has a 'K' in the beginning. When you say clever, that is how you pronounce my name."

"How clever..." Double D grinned. Eddy groaned, though.

"Anyways..." Klevar resumed. "I sure am glad to meet all of you. Now that you defeated Huff N. Puff, Flower Fields can live peacefully once again. Flower Fields would have been in utter darkness without a shed of light."

"I'm grateful that I won't see that ever happen," Centaury expressed joyfully.

"And now..." Kooper began, knowing what is coming up.

"And now..." Klevar began, "there is one more left to save. I shall bestow you four my power." Klevar's light shine through the Eds and the injured Mario. His power recovered all of Mario's injuries to the fullest. "My Time Out will be of great use. It is powerful enough to stop time on your foes."

"Stopping the hands of time..." Double muttered silently. He only wished that he stopped that one particular moment.

"Even with this power, you all must not be overconfident. Bowser...and all of his strong subordinates will await you all when the time is right, but I have no fear. So long as you support each other to the very end, nothing shall stop your determination."

"That's right," Double D spoke out. "Alone we are powerful, but together...we're unstoppable."

"This is going down in my notes," Lakilester muttered while recording Double's words.

"Well then," Klevar began, "it's time to bid farewell. I must return to Star Haven to rejoin my friends. I've been terribly worried about everyone. So long, everyone!" Klevar zoomed out straight into the clouds and flew further up to Star Haven. All the others said their farewells and waved at him.

"Well, now that's taken care of, let's get off this fluffy place," Eddy spoke out.

"Um...guys?" Watt called everyone, hovering over the injured Goombario. "Goombario's hurt!"

"Goombario!" Mario shouted in alarm, rushing over to Goombario's aid.

"Ugh..." Goombario muttered in pain. "I'm having a serious...concussion right now..."

"Don't speak," Minh T. stated, bending down to him to check his injuries. Centaury looked down at Goombario with a pity expression.

_"Maybe..." _Centaury thought. _"If it worked before...then I have the power to do it...for his...and their sake!"_

"He definitely needs to go to the hospital ASAP! Let's go to the-"

"Wait!" Centaury shouted out. Everyone turned to her. "Let me take care of him."

"W-what do you mean, Centaury? His injuries are far greater than any one of use could perform! How can you-" Before she stepped up to her, Mario stopped her.

"No, wait!" Mario spoke. "...Let her do it." Minh T. blinked her eyes, unaware what was Mario thinking. She turned to Centaury and gasped. Centaury sprouted out a green mist over Goombario. The green mist enveloped Goombario as his injuries began to heal.

"No way..." Bombette gasped, witnessing this beautiful event.

"First she healed Goombario's allergies...and now his wounds," Sushie gasped as well.

"What witchcraft is this?" Ed pointed out. As the mist cleared up, Goombario jumped up with full energy. He checked his body and saw no damage on him.

"Oh my gosh!" Goombario cried out happily. "I feel like a brand new Goomba." While some people gathered around Goombario, Minh T. looked at Centaury.

"Centaury..." Minh T. spoke her name. Mario walked up to Centaury.

"How were you able to do that?" Mario asked to extract information.

"Well...I..." Centaury stammered, feeling uncomfortable.

"You don't have to lie. I want to know the truth." After a few seconds of silence, Centaury regained her thoughts and spoke out her secrets.

"I had help...with the help of these four."

"Four?" All of the sudden, four Star Kids came out of Centaury. They all giggled with happiness and floated around her.

"Star Kids!" Double D pointed out. "So that explains her power. The power of healing!"

"But I never knew that Star Kids can grant powers," Mario said with a surprise expression. "Where did you find them, Centaury?"

"Well..." Centaury began her story. "A week ago, I was stargazing alone when the stars suddenly disappeared."

"A week ago..." Suddenly, Mario remembered that time. "That was when Bowser seized the Star Rod!"

"Correct. Yesterday, Huff N. Puff came in and let Flower Fields drown in darkness. Everyone began to suffer...myself included. As I started to lose hope, these four Star Kids appeared out of no where. Apparently, they've been wandering in Flower Fields ever since that incident. And then...they went inside me, giving me the power to survive in the darkness."

"Thus..." Minh T. deduced, "since your flower type is a centaury, you've been gifted with the power of healing."

"And I think that your power was decided by the Star Kids," Double D deduced too. "I guess the person and the Star Kid decided the person's...wish or power."

"All it matters is that everyone is now safe," Mario concluded. "We should head back to Toad Town now."

"I guess so..." Centaury smiled sadly. The four Star Kids hovered in front of Centaury, preparing to enter Centaury. As she looked at them and the team, she realize it was for their own good. "I'm sorry, but you don't have to support me anymore."

"What?" Mario asked surprisingly. The four Star Kids tilted their heads in confusion.

"I'm grateful for you help," Centaury said to the Star Kids, "but...that team needs you help." The Star Kids looked at the team as everyone was together. "I'm not the type to fight in their battles, but all I can do is cheer for them while they save the world. The best thing to do is to join them."

"Centaury..." Double D spoke out. As the Eds and Mario stood in front of the Star Kids, they agreed and follow Centaury's wish. The Star Kids entered through their new respective owners.

Mario decided to increase his Badge Points' power while Ed increased his vitality. Double D did the same thing as Ed while Eddy, as usual, earned three Badge Points.

"Each day makes us stronger," Mario said out loud, feeling the energy flowing in him.

"Now can we go?" Eddy whined, lying down on the cloud.

"Yeah. It's about time we go." Everyone went back to the previous cloud and boarded on the leaves. Once everyone was set, the leaves slowly descended down in a spiral way like before. After a minute of descending, they finally reached the ground where the Bub-ulbs and Wise Wisterwood awaited them. All the Bub-ulb sang in a joyful manner that brought the spirit of Flower Fields back to life.

"Congratulation, everyone!" Wise Wisterwood thanked with happy eyes. "Thanks to you all, Flower Fields is beautiful once again!" The Bub-ulbs continued to sing while some people blushed for what they have accomplished. "We the people of Flower Fields shall never forget your bravery and courage. We will always welcome you in our homeland."

"Heh," Eddy grinned, then turned to Bombette. "It's kinda nice helping people." She nodded with a smile.

"You betcha. I mean, doesn't this make you feel optimistic to save the world?" Eddy shrugged in response.

"It's a drag, but still worth it." Before the team left, Centaury stepped up in front of them.

"We make sure that we'll be cheering for you all when you fight Bowser," Centaury said with a smile. "We'll sing till we can't anymore."

"We'll be hearing your song very closely," Parakarry said, putting his right hand over his right ear. Most people began to laugh as Mario opened Wise Wisterwood's door. They could see Toad Town inside the mouth of the tree. As the team went through, Mario noticed Minh T. was not going.

"Are you coming?" Mario asked her. She shook her head.

"No," she answered. "I want to stay here a little bit longer before I leave. After all, flowers are one of my specialty." Mario grinned and scratched his head.

"That's up to you, I guess. Take care." Everyone in Flower Fields waved back at Mario as he went through to Toad Town. Only one person was left to go through the door. Lakilester was about to say goodbye to Lakilulu for now.

"Well, Lakilulu," Lakilester began, "it's about time we part temporarily. It's been fun, but I have to follow Eddy's side."

"Just don't do anything stupid," Lakilulu told him. "I don't anything or anyone to harm you."

"Relax, Lakilulu. I promise that I will come back and become a whole new Lakitu. I want to prove that I can be the coolest person you have ever seen."

"But you are the coolest person I have ever seen."

"Eh?" Lakilester was confused for a second until Lakilulu floated closer to him and kissed him at his cheek. Lakilester blushed like a tomato, receiving his first kiss on the cheek from Lakilulu.

"You'll always be my cool guy." She embraced Lakilester, which he returned the hug with a big grin on his face. Centaury and the Bub-ulbs founded this to be romantic. As they parted away, Lakilester floated back awkwardly and slammed in front of the trunk. He nervously laughed at his stupid act and entered through the entrance. "Come back home, Lakilester!"

* * *

**Toad Town-Night**

"It's Spike!" Lakilester yelled back. When the door closed, Lakilester turned around and saw the team staring at him. "Oh! Well...hey guys! Jeez, this feels weird from day to night. I thought it would still be daylight."

"Doesn't Flower Fields have their own sun?" Bombette reminded him. "After all, it's like two parallel worlds." Kooper and Watt began to yawn.

"Well, that makes sense," Kooper yawned, stretching his arms.

"It's been a long day, everyone," Double D said. "We should rest for tomorrow."

"You're right," Goombario agreed. "We just need to save one more and then we can fight Bowser."

"Let's head back to my place," Mario suggested. As everyone walked to the pipe, Mario took out his Ultra Stone and noticed that it was flashing.

"Is there another Star Kid around?" Sushie asked, gazing at the stone.

"It could be..." Mario looked around and saw a pipe in the middle of the fountain. "I've never been through that pipe before...Maybe it's best to check it out."

"If it is a Blue Star Kid, I want to get it," Kooper proclaimed. Mario looked at Bow and Lakilester, the only two who have not been upgraded twice.

"Is that fine with you two?" Mario asked Bow and Lakilester.

"I'm fine with that," Bow said with an emotionless expression.

"It's okay with me, dude," Lakilester replied with a thumbs-up.

"All right," Mario said. "I need Kooper and Sushie to follow me. The rest of you can go to the pipe." Everyone, except the three, walked back to the pipe and warped down. Sushie jumped to the water while Kooper began to hold her. Mario jumped across the water and landed next to the pipe. After Sushie and Kooper made it to the pipe, they warped down in the pipe. As the three ventured through the unexplored sewer, they saw a Blue Star Kid. Kooper freed the Blue Star Kid as it went to Kooper.

"Now that's the rush I need!" Kooper exclaimed with energy. "My Fire Shell can burn through my enemies."

"My kind of type," Mario complemented with a grin. The trio left the sewer and went back to Mario's place.

* * *

**Mario's house**

After dinner was over, the team began to do their own activity. Outside, Chompy was playing around with Goombario, Sushie, Kooper, Ed, and Luigi. The laughter echoed far, but no one else could hear them since their location was far from civilization. Inside, Eddy was giving a lecture to Lakilester on how to be cool in the dining room. Bombette sat next to Eddy to watch. As for the others, they already went to sleep, except for Double D and Watt. Double D held Watt in an insulator blanket, which was wrapped around Watt.

"Double D, tell me a story," Watt said.

"A story?" Double D asked. "Well...What kind of a story?"

"Anything."

"Anything? Um..." Double D pondered for a moment until he responded. "You already know that I lived in a world that's different from this world, along with Ed and Eddy."

"Yup! It's so cool that you lived in a um..."

"Parallel world?"

"Yeah!"

"Well...Back in my home world, my friends and I have the tendency to...have fun in our way." Double D could not bring up the fact that the Eds scammed people for jawbreakers. He predicted that Watt would question what a scam was.

"What kind of fun?"

"We build lots of things. Well, I'm the one who always have to build. We build things to amuse other people."

"Do they love it?"

"Uh...kind of. Yes." With that response, Watt began to giggle.

"You're amazing, Double D! I'm sure that the people you, um, amuse misses you right now."

"I believe so..." Watt let out a big yawn and fell into a deep slumber. Double D went to his bed and set her down next to him. _"A week has passed since my friends and I were sucked into this story. Did fate played a fool of us? Were we destined to be part of this story? Whatever it may be, or how foolish it is, everyone back home is already in a panic now. Boy, I'm going to be punished when my mom and dad find out! But at the same time, I really enjoy this place right now. At the same time, what if there were other places to transport ourselves? I wish that maybe...maybe..."_

With a big yawn, all the thinking in his head left him to sleep as his arm embraced Watt, never wanting to let go.

* * *

**Original: Klevar talked to Mario in front of Wise Wisterwood.**

**Stats: Level 12**

**Mario: 20 HP/25 FP up/21 BP  
Badge Points left: 5  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2), Damage Dodge(3), Spike Shield(2), Multibounce(1), Power Rush(1), I Spy(1), Happy Heart (3), Dizzy Stomp(1),**

**Ed: 35 HP up/20 FP/15 BP  
Badge Points left: 3  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2), Shrink Stomp(1), Power Smash(1), D-Down Jump(2), Mega Rush(1), Power Quake(2), Fire Shield(2).  
**

**Double D: 30 HP up/15 FP/21 BP  
Badge Points left: 9  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1),**** Zap Tap(4), Defend Plus(5).**

**Eddy: 15 HP/15 FP/30 BP up  
Badge Points left: 2  
********Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(1), Money Money(7), Power Plus(6), Ice Power(2), Mega Smash(3), Super Jump Charged(2).**


	42. Break 5

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy nor make profit out of them. Mario belongs to Nintendo; Danny Antonucci owns Ed, Edd n Eddy. I do have some of my own original work in this story while my stories are for entertainment purpose only.**

* * *

Chapter 41: Break 5

**Mario's house**

"Hey, Sockhead! Wake up!" Eddy shouted, throwing a pillow at Double D's sleepy face. The impact from the pillow made Double D wide awake, though irritated at the same time.

"...Was that really necessary, Eddy?" Double D asked in a grumpy tone.

"Maybe. Just thought you should rise and shine. Everyone else is awake." Double D quickly looked at Watt to find that she was not in her blanket. As Eddy left the room, Double D got off the bed and prepared himself for another adventure.

In the living room, Bombette, Lakilester, Watt, and Sushie were watching the news report about how the team rescued six Star Spirits.

"In other news," the female news reporter continued, "rumors have indicated that our number one hero, Mario, has recently rescued the sixth Star Spirit. It's only the matter of time until Mario finally rescues the last Star Spirit. However, Mario is not alone in this fight. It seems that Mario is accompanied by a mixture of diverse people from a Goomba, a Koopa, a Bob-omb, a Boo, and all the rest who has willingly participate to save our beloved Princess Peach."

"She could have mentioned me too!" Lakilester exclaimed over the reporter. "I stick out the most out of this group!"

"You just joined recently," Sushie stated the fact.

"I wanna be, um, recognized too!" Watt whined, shaking her head down sadly.

"See?" Lakilester pointed out. "Even Watt agrees with me."

"Well, it really doesn't matter," Bombette added her thoughts. "All twelve of us are fighting for Princess Peach. That's all the people should know about." After her statement, they continued watching the news.

"Now that our Breaking News is over," the news reporter continued, "let's go over with the weather. In Toad Town, the current perfect temperature is now 85 degrees Fahrenheit with no wind at all. Wear some light clothes to avoid the spring fever. In other news, Shiver City, at the far north region, has been through several months of snow. Shiver City's current temperature is now 32 degrees Fahrenheit, which freezes water. Now unless you are a penguin like the residents in Shiver City, if you are planning a visit, you'll need winter clothes to endure the cold."

While the four continued watching, the rest were chatting in the dining room. They recently finished their breakfast as Luigi began to clean the dishes.

"Hm..." Mario pondered. "Usually, Twink would show up right now."

"Maybe he hasn't found information about the last Star Spirit," Goombario deduced.

"But we need a lead," Kooper stated the fact. "Haven't we went to our destinations thanks to Twink?"

"Well, yeah," Mario agreed. "We can't wait any longer, and it's already noon."

"Well, what places have we not been through?" Parakarry added. "Isn't there another area left in the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Well...Maybe..." Suddenly, Ed waved his hand crazily.

"Oh! Oh! Pick me! Pick me!" Ed shouted, still waving his hand.

"Uh...go ahead, Ed."

"Let's talk to that wizard. You know, the one where I thought he was an evil alien of the wizard hag."

"Evil...alien?" Mario pondered for a second until he realized what was Ed referring too. The spinning roof, the alien, and that particular incident led to one fortuneteller. "Merlon! I've forgotten about him! He can predict our future!" Double D looked at Ed with a smile.

"Wow, Ed," Double D remarked. "I'm impress that you were able to recall that."

"What are you guys talking about?" Eddy demanded. "Who's this Merlon guy?"

"That's right," Goombario said, remembering the incident. "You were attacked by the Koopa Bros."

"Pfft! Those jerks made a fool out of me." Mario stood up from his seat.

"Well, guys," Mario began, "it's seem we have found our new lead. Let's round everyone up and head out." Everyone began to leave as they prepare for their course. Mario has asked the four in the living room to get ready. Once everyone was ready, they said their farewells to Luigi and Chompy and warped to Toad Town by using the usual green pipe.

* * *

**Toad Town**

The gang slowly walked through the streets until they reached Merlon's house. However, they were stopped by a familiar voice.

"Mario! Eds!" Twink called, descending down to them.

"Hey there, Twink!" Mario greeted with a smile. "How's Peach doing so far?" Twink began to sweat nervously.

"Um...Well..." he began awkwardly. _"I-I can't tell Mario about Peach's condition. He would be upset if he did..." _Twink gathered his thoughts and spoke out. "Peach is doing fine as usual."

"That's great. By the way, have you found any information? We need to know the final Star Spirit's location." Twink frowned sadly.

"Unfortunately, I couldn't find the next location to the last Star Spirit. All I came here to tell you is that Bowser is creating a weapon." This caught some people by surprise.

"A weapon?" Watt whimpered by that word as she huddled to Double D.

"Weapon of mass destruction!" Ed shouted randomly.

"Yeah..." Twink began. "I don't have all the details except that Bowser finished the weapon."

"In any case," Mario began too, "thanks for giving us the heads up." Twink smiled.

"I'm grateful for that. I know you can all rescue the last Star Spirit and save Princess Peach. I believe in you all." Twink departed away as everyone thanked Twink. _"Now...it's my turn to do my part."_

"Now let's go and meet Merlon," Mario suggested. Mario and the Eds entered the house and found Merlon at the other side of the table. There was also another person beside Merlon. It was a black star-shaped creature with red cheek-blushes. The area around his eyes was white.

"Ah..." Merlon said, blinking his yellow eyes. "We've been expecting you for a while."

"Crazy witchcraft!" Ed shouted with weird hand signs in front of his face.

"Uh..." Eddy began, ignoring Ed. "So...you're Merlon?"

"That is correct," Merlon responded. "And you're Eddy, the one who was tackled by the Koopa Bros. several days ago."

"Stupid predictions from the past..." Eddy mumbled angrily, turning his head away from Merlon.

"Anyway, why were you expecting us?" Double D asked, trying to digress away Eddy's incident with the Koopa Bros.

"I believe my friend here will explain," Merlon answered to the one next to him.

"Nice to meet you all," he said, "I am a Ninji from Starborn Valley."

"Starborn Valley?" Mario asked, pondering for a second. "...Where have I heard that before?"

"I believe Muskular mentioned that to Twink," Double D answered, recalling the event.

"Starborn Valley is in the Shiver region, a chill place at the far to the north, at the very end of the earth," the Ninji explained.

"Does that mean if we reach the end, we can jump into space?" Ed asked excitedly.

"Highly illogical, Ed," Double D stated. "The world is not flat."

"Anyways," the Ninji continued, "there is a certain person who would like to meet you four. His name is Merle." The four looked at Merlon.

"There's been a lot of relationships," Double D stated, remembering meeting two people who were similar to Merlon. "Are you related to Merle, by any chance?"

"He is my son," Merlon answered. "I know that he has been calling me. He wants to tell you four something important. If it's that important, then you must make haste!" Double D silently gasped, knowing that going to Starborn Valley was important for Parakarry.

"That's right," the Ninji agreed. "I must depart and tell Merle that you and your friends will be coming." The Ninji exited the building in a speedy manner.

"Wait a second here!" Eddy exclaimed at the Ninji, then turned to Merlon. "How are we supposed to get to Starborn Valley? Is there any transportation?"

"There should be a pipe deep in the sewers that links to Shiver City," Merlon answered. "Shiver City is near Starborn Valley."

"Okay," Mario smiled. "Thanks for telling us this, Merlon." As the four exited the house, their other partners awaited them.

"So?" Kooper asked for an answer.

"We're going to Shiver City and Starborn Valley," Mario answered. "We were told that we have to go there, so it's most likely the Star Spirit is over there."

"Shiver City?" Lakilester asked, remembering the news. "That city at the north region?"

"Yup!" Eddy answered. "So let's get a move on!" Before Eddy began to march, Bombette suddenly stopped him.

"Eddy," Bombette interrupted, "I hate to ruin your moment, but the north region is really cold."

"How cold?" Double D asked. Watt floated in front of him.

"It's so cold that it, um, freezes water," Watt answered.

"That cold, huh? Well...we can't go there with what were wearing." Everyone looked at themselves and at each other. None of them were ready for the cold environment.

"Even with the Ultra Stone's protection against the cold, if we go deeper like Starborn Valley, we would eventually become ice cubes," Mario pointed out.

"So how are we supposed to get there?" Eddy exasperated. Bow sighed and floated in front of everyone.

"The answer is simple, Eddy," Bow began bluntly. "We wear winter clothes, therefore we buy winter clothes right now."

"Clothes?" some people questioned.

"That's right," Bombette agreed with Bow. "The news said that we need winter clothes so warm that we'll feel like we're penguins."

"A valid and simple solution," Double D smiled. "Is there any clothing store nearby, Mario?"

"There is," Mario responded. "I'll lead the way." Mario led the group to the southwest of Toad Town. They eventually came across what they were looking for: Toad's Body and You. They entered inside and saw rows of clothes in this huge room, which was split between men and women. Each of them ranged from Toads to any species. A few shoppers were browsing around the place. The room gave off a nice soothing feeling while the music played softly.

"How convenient," Double D grinned. "I'm eager to buy some new clothes."

"So how much money do we have?" Mario asked everyone. Everyone pitched in together and added the total sum.

"759 COINS?" Lakilester exclaimed surprisingly. "And I make 3 coins per hour when I worked for Huff N. Puff..."

"That is a lot of money," Parakarry said, scanning all the coins.

"At least you should all thank me thanks to this badge," Eddy said, pointing his Money Money badge.

"This should be enough for everyone to buy their winter clothes," Mario announced. "Let's all meet here at the entrance so we can add the total sum." Before everyone began to split, Goombario saw two familiar people hanging out near the girl's section.

"Mom? Goombaria?" Goombario called them with a question tone. Indeed, Goomama and Goombaria immediately noticed Goombario's voice and saw the team.

"Goombario!" they cried. Goomama rushed to Goombario and hugged him with sweet care. Goombaria shortly followed Goomama.

"It's so great to see you, Mom!" Goombario cried with happiness.

"And what about me?" Goombaria asked, trying to stick out.

"I care more about Mom." Goombaria stuck out her tongue out. Mario walked up closer to the family reunion.

"Hello, Ms. Goomama," Mario greeted with a smile.

"Good afternoon, Mario," Goomama greeted, still showing tears streaming at her left cheek. "It's so wonderful to see you all."

"What are you doing here, Mom?" Goombario asked.

"I came here to shop. It is a long walk from Goomba Village. But anyway, Goombario, you haven't been a burden on Mario, right?"

"Hey! No way I'm a burden! I tried to help Mario and his friends as much as possible with my Tattle skill. Besides, I've changed a lot since a week ago."

"That's true," Mario added.

"Aw...I'm so proud of you, punkin!" Goomama cried, showing more tears. "I'm going to tell your Dad and Goompa!" A few members in the team snickered quietly, though Goombairo noticed this and blushed.

"Q-quit it, Mom! You're embarrassing me in front of my friends! I'm not a kid anymore!"

"I just love you, that's all. Can't a mother be proud of her children?"

"Nyeah, nyeah!" Goombaria scolded playfully behind Goomama. "Goombario's getting scolded!" Goombario quickly glared at her.

"Shut up, Goombaria!" Goombario yelled at her. Goombaria began to cry.

"Wah! Mom! Goombario's being mean!"

"That's enough!" Goomama shouted at both of them. "Both of you need to stop this!"

"Um..." Eddy began. "Not to ruin your love-hate moment, but Goombario and the rest of us need to get going."

"Oh!" Goomama gasped. "Well, what are you guys doing in a place like this?"

"We're going to Shiver City," Mario answered, "but that place is so cold that we need some warm clothes."

"Oh! It must be fate that we're reunited, Goombario!" Goombario's pupils shrunk, knowing what was coming up next.

"Oh no...Don't tell me!" Goombario exclaimed nervously. Goomama quickly turned her head to Mario.

"Don't worry, Mario! I'll make sure that Goombario stays warm through that frosted ice city! Let's go, my punkin! I'll pay the bill!" Goomama literally dragged Goombario away to the male's section while Goombaria laughed the whole way.

"NO!" Goombario wailed, trying to break free. "I'M A GROWN UP GOOMBA! MARIO! ANYONE! HELP!" Some of the team members could not help but laughed at this scene while Mario had no idea what to do.

"Well then..." Mario began, being unsure. "Let's go shopping."

* * *

**Double D and Watt-Women ****section**

Double D and Watt leisurely strolled down the isle, which was a section of Li'l Sparkies. They starting browsing at the baby section. Each clothes were different from the rest, but most of them were circular for Watt. Like before, these clothes were insulators to prevent burning the clothes.

"There are so many choices, Double D!" Watt exclaimed happily as she literally went through the clothing rack.

"Now, now, Watt," Double D assured her. "Just remember that we came here to protect ourselves from Shiver City's cold temperature." Double D scanned closely at the winter section. He remembered that darker colors tend to absorb heat more than lighter colors. He soon brushed a few black clothes and decided to pick one. The one he chose was black with small holes around it so that Watt's spark can come out of it. It can cover Watt's body except around the eyes. Double D asked if it was okay for her.

"I already loved it, Double D!" Watt cried with joy. Double D could not help but smiled at Watt's enthusiasm.

"A fairly good and cheap one, if I may add," Double D said. "Now I have to find my clothes as well." As they moved to the men section, they heard a commotion at the female section. "I wonder what's going on?"

* * *

"Uwah ha ha ha! I'm running through the girl's section! Naughty, naughty!" Ed proclaimed as he ran through the isle in the women section. Eddy and Lakilester laughed loudly, which echoed throughout the store.

"Ed!" Kooper shouted, chasing him. "You're not supposed to do that! It's indecent!" A few females, who were shopping, quickly hid away from Ed. As Kooper continued chasing him, Ed suddenly stopped his tracks. Kooper, however, slammed in front of Ed, but got back up. "What was that for Ed?"

"Look..." Ed grabbed Kooper's head and showed him. It was one-of-the-kind suit standing gloriously as the main feature on the wall. The suit was blue and white with green trousers and yellow feet. Although Ed was amazed by it, Kooper thought up something different.

"It's a penguin suit..." Kooper said plainly. A Toad manager quickly jumped out of nowhere.

"Not just any penguin suit, my fellow Koopa buddy!" he said in a speedy manner. "It's the first ever penguin suit created from scratch by our company! The outside layer is made based off of the penguin's feathers, giving off an absolute warmth for your body, even the deepest part of the north!"

"Oh really?" Kooper asked, then pondered for a moment. "So...why the trouser?"

"Why, you asked? Because it serves two purposes! The first one is that penguins don't have pockets, so the company added them so the person can store something. The second one is that this particular trouser is so smooth that you can actually slide on the snow or ice like a real penguin! In other words, you're a penguin with a secret power!"

"Must. Buy. Penguin. Suit!" Ed droned, reaching out to the penguin suit. The manager quickly stopped him.

"Oh no no no no no! You don't understand."

"...We can't buy it, huh?" Kooper deduced.

"Oh, it's not that! It's just..." The Toad manager motioned the two to come closer. "I need someone to test it out before the company can mass produce more penguin suits. We need to make sure our prototype works so that we can either improve it or not. It's...sorta like a gift when Princess Peach's birthday comes one day. It'll be free for you, uh..."

"Ed," he introduced.

"It'll be free to you, Ed, if you are planning to go to the north such as Shiver City."

"He can do that," Kooper assured him. "My friends and I are going to the north."

"That's awesome! Let me take this penguin suit and I'll need Ed to come in the back." Ed followed the Toad manager, leaving Kooper behind. Since it was going to take a while, Kooper decided to go to the Koopa section. As he was picking out his winter clothes, he noticed Parakarry at the other far side of the section.

Parakarry was having a difficult choice between two jackets. The left black jacket, with two zippers, would give him more heat. The other was a blue jacket that matched his shell, and it had many zippers so that Parakarry can store his letters. Parakarry grumbled worriedly.

"How is it going, Parakarry?" Kooper called, coming in.

"I-I can't decide!" Parakarry exasperated loudly. "I don't know which one to choose!"

"Well...don't you think you should choose something that will protect you more?"

"Yeah, but I have so much stuff in this bag that's really a drag to me."

"Hm..." Kooper looked closely at the two jackets, then looked even more closely at the rack. "You know, there are many different types of jackets, so maybe you haven't looked harder enough. There are still more over there." Kooper took Parakarry, making him sigh for being indecisive. While the Koopas examined another rack, Eddy and Lakilester found themselves in the "cool" section.

"Check out these goggles, Eddy!" Lakilester called, showing him a black goggle and a yellow goggle. "Which one should I take?" Eddy was busy wearing different types of gloves.

"The yellow one."

"Why?"

"Cause it's cool to be yellow. Take me for example. Yellow represents golden money and joy."

"Oh! So that means..."

"If we wear yellow, then we'll be rich! On the bright side, yellow means warmth, right?"

"Really? I never knew that. I guess that's why Flower Fields is warm because of their yellow flowers." Eddy and Lakilester kept on checking the clothes until they were satisfied with their choosing. They walked back to where everyone was supposed to meet. Everyone was there except for Ed, the three girls, and Goombario.

"Hey guys!" Mario called as he already found his winter clothes.

"So are we ready to go?" Eddy asked, wanting to get out of here.

"Not quite. Not all of us are here."

"Geez! Girls take so long picking their girly clothes. We have a mission, you know! And where's Ed?"

"Ed had to go change into his...winter clothes..." Kooper replied with hesitation.

"Why were you hesitating like that?" Lakilester asked suspiciously.

"Hey guys! I'm back" someone announced. Everyone looked at the caller, but most were surprised by what they saw. It was Ed in his penguin suit, though that made everyone laughing at Ed for being in a penguin suit.

"This is too rich!" Eddy cried out, still laughing on the floor. Kooper snickered as well and took a picture of Ed.

"Ed is a giant penguin!" Watt exclaimed happily, surrounding Ed.

"That is right, Watt!" Ed proclaimed. "Ed is no longer the Ultra Lothar. I am...Penguin Lord. Thou shall my enemies tremble...literally!"

"That's quite nice, Ed," Double D grinned, but frowned. "Are you sure that...costume will protect you from the external cold breeze?"

"This suit is like a penguin, Double D. I can survive any cold environment because I am a penguin."

"Hmm..." Mario mumbled, looking closely at Ed.

"Something the matter, Mario?" Kooper asked.

"I...don't know why...but I have a feeling that's not the only time I'm going to see that suit..."

* * *

**7 minutes later...**

Goombario and the ladies, except Watt, did not show up after Ed's appearance. Mario grabbed everyone's clothes and bought them at the cashier. Everyone else began to relax or talk to each other. Eddy, however, could not take it anymore.

"What's taking them so long?" Eddy exasperated, flailing his arms around.

"Eddy, it's only been seven minutes," Double D reminded him. "I'm sure that they're having a hard time picking-"

"I don't care! It's too boring!"

Mario suddenly remembered about Goombario. "I wonder what's taking Goombario so long, too?" Mario said out loud.

"I'm kinda worried about his mom being overprotective," Parakarry added his thoughts. Speaking of Goombario, they saw the three Goombas coming down to their location. Everyone, again, laughed at the giant brown ball coming.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Goombario yelled (muffled) angrily through the part where his clothes blocked his sound. His whole body, except his feet, was covered with one big brown layer. His arms, however, were inside the jacket because his jacket, unfortunately, was not designed to expose his arms. His eyes were covered with black goggles. In other words, no part of his body was exposed.

"Hey, Goombario!" Eddy called and laughed. "You've grown up so big that I didn't recognize you!"

"Did Goombario grew into a medium Goomba?" Ed laughed out.

"Goombario looks so cute! He looks like a giant, um, marshmallow!" Watt laughed too.

"There you go, Mario," Goomama said, releasing Goombario. "I made sure he will stay warm when he goes to the north." Mario smiled sheepishly and scratched his head.

"I appreciate it," Mario thanked, "but I think you...overdid it." Proving Mario's point, Goombario tripped down, which he cannot stand up on his own. As most of the team laughed out louder, Double D helped him back up to his feet. While Goomama was making sure Goombario was safe, Goombaria awed at Ed.

"Wow, Ed!" she awed. "You really look like a penguin!"

"Address me as Penguin Lord, my little sweet Goomba," Ed proclaimed again. Goombaria giggled at Ed. During the whole commotion, the three girls finally entered the awkward scene.

"Uh...is that a giant brown marshmallow?" Sushie asked.

"And is that an actually real live penguin in this store?" Bombette asked too, then continued. "It looks too tall, though..." Bow sighed at this scene.

"Maybe we shouldn't shop that long, ladies," Bow stated.

* * *

Once everyone's items were purchased, they headed down to the dressing booth. Everyone, except Goombario and Ed, went to their designated booth. Double D had to dress Watt in her black suit before he went to his booth. Eight minutes later, everyone was dressed in their winter clothes.

Mario wore a red stuffed jacket with a hood on his head. He kept his signature hat, his Super Boots, and his white gloves. He changed his usual blue trousers into black pants.

Sushie wore black goggles and wore a fur hat with ear muffs. Her entire body was covered in a purple slim thermal windproof/waterproof suit designed for Cheep-Cheeps.

Kooper's windproof jacket, with a hood, was light blue and his pants was blue. His changed his shoes to white boots and he wore blue gloves.

Bow wore a tight, but thick black jacket. Her gloves were also black, but her thick scarf was white.

Double D came out and wore an orange zip-up fleece coat, similar to his coat back home. Again, he wore stuffed blue pants and green boots. Lastly, he wrapped around a green scarf and put on his ear muffs.

Parakarry came out with the same jacket and pants as Kooper, only with zippers and pockets. He kept his usual headgear and replaced his boots with black windproof boots. Finally, he wore his black gloves.

Eddy dramatically opened his curtains, wearing an all-out golden jacket with a hood and stuffed blue pants. His grey waterproof boots squeaked on the shiny ground with every step; his yellow goggle shined out the most out of every goggles.

Bombette put on her fur white hat, similar to Sushie, but her fuse slid through the top hole. Her entire body was a black thermal coat and her boots were, again, orange waterproof.

Lastly, Lakilester wore clothes similar to Eddy, but he did not need the pants because his cloud would keep him warm from the cold.

"That was long," Ed complained.

"We all looked so different," Watt pointed out. Goombario had something to say, but he had to yell through his jacket in order to get their attention.

"Whew!" Double D panted as some of them began to sweat. "We need to go to Shiver City as soon as possible, ladies and gentlemen."

"Right," Mario agreed. "Let's-a-go, everyone!"

"Take care, everyone!" Goomama cried out, seeing her son waddling down with the team. "Don't do anything rash, Goombario!"

"I hope you trip down the snow and become a huge snowball!" Goombaria teased loudly at Goombario. Goombario would have yelled, but he was too tired from being trapped within his own jacket. The whole team quickly rushed to the pipe that was connected to the sewers.

* * *

**Sewers**

The team searched high and low for any paths they did not access to before. They eventually found themselves in a room before the shortcut to Bow's Mansion. As they went to the opposite direction, Ed and Kooper began to worry. They walked around a giant circular pool and saw a new passage to go through.

"BLOOPER!" something roared very deeply. Ed and Kooper immediately knew what was coming. A giant Blooper emerged out of the pool of sewage.

"Super...Blooper!" Goombario muffled, his eyes widened.

"I can't believe it!" Kooper shouted. "We defeated it two times, and now it's gigantic!"

"You've done this before?" Lakilester asked him. The Super Blooper hovered over them and blocked the new passage. Mario growled in frustration.

"That Blooper is blocking our path!" Mario shouted. "Let's finish this guy for real with all of us!" The Blooper's tentacles tried to strike Ed and Kooper, but Bow managed to veil away from the attack. Eddy tapped his Power Bounce and began to jump repeatedly on the Blooper. The Blooper took Eddy and threw him onto the ground. It hovered in the air and tried to drill down to Eddy. Parakarry narrowly snatched Eddy as the Blooper cracked the ground with its sheer might. As the Blooper hovered back up into the air, it closed its eyes as if it were concentrating.

"What is it doing?" Double D wondered. The Super Blooper, suddenly and unexpectedly, spawned two Blooper babies.

"...Did it just gave birth in the middle of the battle?" Eddy asked, feeling very awkward.

"Baby...Blooper!" Goombario muffled loudly again.

"The horror!" Ed screamed. The two Baby Bloopers attached to Ed and Kooper. As they struggled to pull them off, they began to feel weaker with every second. Sushie used her Water Squirt attack to take both of them out. The Super Blooper concentrated, but turned red with anger.

"That Blooper is targeting Ed and Kooper!" Bombette yelled. Lakilester floated in front of the Blooper.

"How about you cool down?" Lakilester demanded, throwing Spiny Eggs repeatedly at the Blooper. It took some hits, losing its concentration, but the Blooper reflected the Eggs back to the team. Some, however, could not dodge it.

"Ahh!" Kooper cried in pain.

"Ugh!" Mario mumbled in pain too. During the whole ordeal, Parakarry managed to carry Double D above the Blooper. Double D took out his Fire Flower and pointed down at the Blooper.

"DD's Fiery Catastrophe!" Double D yelled. The Fire Flower shot all fire balls to the Blooper, which was a direct and effective hit. The area around was covered in fire, but died shortly. Even with that attack, the Super Blooper still has more energy to fight.

"We need to pound it hard!" Eddy commanded. Mario, now able to fight, tapped his Dizzy Stomp badge and jumped on the Blooper. It was a successful hit, and the Blooper became dizzy.

"This is our chance to finish it off!" Mario announced loudly. Eddy tapped both his Super Jump Charged and his Power Bounce. Eddy jumped on the Blooper and inflicted major pain on it. Parakarry carried Bombette and threw her straight to the Blooper. She ignited her fuse and denoted on impact, resulting in more damage.

"You've fought well, o mighty squid lord of the netherworld!" Ed proclaimed. Watt charged up Kooper with Turbo Charge; Kooper went into his shell as Ed prepared to strike. "Rest in peace, you son of a sea squid! Ed's Power Shot!"

Ed smacked Kooper with his Ultra Hammer as Kooper flew at high speed. His ultimate power slammed the Blooper with amazing force, making it cried in pain. The Super Blooper fell down to the sewage with a big splash. Everyone managed to get out-of-the-way because they need their winter clothes to stay dry. Once the splash cleared out, everyone looked closer and saw the Blooper floating aimlessly away with the sewage.

"Man, that was a tough battle," Lakilester commented it.

"I hope we don't have to deal something like that," Mario stated. A blue switch fell and landed next to Mario. Startled for a second, he smacked the switch. A blue pipe appeared next to the new passage. Sushie took a closer look at it.

"Oh my!" Sushie gasped. "This pipe leads to Lavalava Island."

"Well, we don't have any business with it. Let's continued on before we sweat to death." The team moved on to the next room where one side had spikes on the floor that led to a green pipe. The other led to another tunnel.

"I can float over these spikes," Lakilester announced.

"Then we'll let Eddy's team to explore that green pipe," Mario concluded.

"Yeah, yeah," Eddy whined. "I'll be back in a flash." Eddy hopped on Lakilester's cloud. They floated above the spikes with ease and warped down. They went to a small tunnel and found themselves with a semi big room. Lakilester carried Eddy over the wall and found a big treasure chest. Eddy leaped off quickly and unlocked the chest.

"What the?" Eddy questioned, pulling out two boots with red covers and gold lines. "What's a shoe doing in this chest?"

"Some things are better remain unsaid, right?" Lakilester stated. Suddenly, they heard something from behind. Four creatures emerged out of the shadows, which were Spinies. "Spinies? Hey dudes! What are you four doing here?"

All four went into their Spiny Eggs and rolled straight to Eddy. Eddy dodged the attack just in time.

"Okay! You guys messed with the wrong Eddy!" Eddy yelled, taking out his hammer and tapping his Quake Hammer badge. He slammed his hammer down, creating a short earthquake in the room. All the Spinies flipped over, however the room became unstable. The walls were starting to crumble and the ceiling began to fall.

"Let's get out of here, Eddy!" Lakilester shouted. Eddy quickly nodded and jumped on to his cloud. They swiftly rushed out of here and dodged the debris. They managed to enter the pipe before the whole room collapsed. Meanwhile, the team suddenly felt a small earthquake down below. They saw Eddy and Lakilester coming out with grey powder of debris coming out of the pipe.

"What did you two do?" Double D demanded, putting his hands on his hip.

"Hey, hey," Eddy began. "It wasn't our fault."

"But-" Lakilester began, but Eddy put his hand on Lakilester's mouth. Eddy grinned suspiciously.

"Well..." Mario began, feeling suspicious too, but shrugged it off. "Have you guys found something?"

"All we found were these stupid boots deep in the sewers," Eddy responded, throwing the boots to Mario. Goombario looked closely (with the help of Double D's flashlight) and began to muffle loudly.

"Ultra...Boots!" Goombario muffled.

"Ultra Boots?" Mario questioned, but smiled. He quickly took off his Super Boots and slipped in his Ultra Boots. "These boots are going to be amazing." The team continued down to the next room and saw a huge gap in the center of the room. They walked down the stairs and noticed only one Question Block that was too high to reach by normal jumping.

"How are we going to hit that?" Kooper asked. Mario pondered until he looked at his Ultra Boots. He stood below the block and jumped in a tornado-like manner. This extra boost allowed him to hit the block, which gave out one coin.

"That was a nice jump, Mario," Sushie commented. Mario smiled in response.

"There are invisible blocks here," Watt stated. Double D held Watt and saw the invisible blocks too. He instructed Mario to hit the four remaining blocks.

"Wish there were more..." Eddy grumbled, putting the five coins in his inventory. Double D scanned this scene until he figured it out.

"Well, well, well," Double D said. "It seems that we can cross to the other side." While the flying members reached the other side, the rest crossed over the gap. Once everyone reached the end, they saw a blue door in front. They entered inside and found a pipe. When they reached the new room, everything inside the tunnel was frozen, even the sewage.

"Whew!" Parakarry breathed with fog coming out of his mouth. "It's getting mighty cold here." As they looked around, they saw another Blue Star Kid at the opposite end of the stairs.

"I want Bow to level up!" Ed demanded, rushing over to the other side. He immediately released the Blue Star Kid and instructed it to go to Bow. The Blue Star Kid entered inside Bow, which made her pink fan glow. "It looks like your fan became Super Fan!"

"I guess so," Bow replied. "My Fan Smack can give a good slap in the face."

Eddy turned to Lakilester. "Now all we need is to find your upgrade, Lakilester," Eddy grinned, which made Lakilester grin too. The gang went to the other side and walked up the stairs. They found the pipe, which was most likely that they found the pipe to Shiver City. Everyone braced themselves for the cold as they warped to find the final Star Spirit.

* * *

**Original: Goomama and Goombaria did not show up after Kalmar's chapter (though they do after Misstar's chapter). There is no clothing store. The room did not crumbled where the Ultra Boots can be found.**

**Stats: Level 12**

**Mario: 20 HP/25 FP/21 BP  
Badge Points left: 5  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2), Damage Dodge(3), Spike Shield(2), Multibounce(1), Power Rush(1), I Spy(1), Happy Heart (3), Dizzy Stomp(1),**

**Ed: 35 HP/20 FP/15 BP  
Badge Points left: 3  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2), Shrink Stomp(1), Power Smash(1), D-Down Jump(2), Mega Rush(1), Power Quake(2), Fire Shield(2).  
**

**Double D: 30 HP/15 FP/21 BP  
Badge Points left: 9  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1),**** Zap Tap(4), Defend Plus(5).**

**Eddy: 15 HP/15 FP/30 BP  
Badge Points left: 2  
********Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(1), Money Money(7), Power Plus(6), Ice Power(2), Mega Smash(3), Super Jump Charged(2).**

**********On a special note, this chapter was updated on 11-11-11!**


	43. The Case of Shiver City

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy nor make profit out of them. Mario belongs to Nintendo; Danny Antonucci owns Ed, Edd n Eddy. I do have some of my own original work in this story while my stories are for entertainment purpose only.**

* * *

Chapter 42: The Case of Shiver City

**Shiver City**

"I can see the light!" Mario announced as everyone saw the light becoming brighter.

"And it's getting colder!" Eddy added as he saw his fog coming out of his mouth. When they reached the end, everyone flew in different directions and they all landed on the nice soft cold snow. Some scrubbed off the snow on them and stood up. The snow around was about three to five inches high. Everything was covered in snow except for the pavement. There were several medium houses made of dark bricks and several trees around the area. The village gave off a golden tone from the sun.

"We're finally here, Double D," Parakarry whispered to Double D.

"Yes," Double D answered. "This is Shiver City, all right. However, this isn't our true destination." Everyone regrouped themselves, but they noticed the residents looking at them. They were penguins with blue feathers.

"They look like Ed," Kooper pointed out.

"The penguins are also known as Bumpties," Parakarry pointed out too.

"I have friends, guys!" Ed exclaimed, then waved at the residents. "Hello, my fellow species! My name is Ed!"

"Um..." Lakilester began awkwardly. "Don't you think that seems weird to them? I mean, we did jumped out of no where." One of the penguins stepped forward to greet them.

"Yah, hello," the penguin greeted. "We rarely have visitors coming out of that pipe. What might you all fine folks doing here?"

"We're here to go to Starborn Valley," Mario answered. "We have important business we have to attend."

"Starborn Valley? Well...would you mind if you and your friends chill out in the inn? The road up ahead to Starborn Valley is dangerous, especially in the night."

"We could use some R and R," Eddy grinned. "We just recently fought a gigantic Blooper."

"All right, guys," Mario began, looking at the team. "Let's start resting at the inn." Everyone went to the nearest inn as Mario paid the bills to stay in the inn. It was nice and comfortable as they stayed in the lounge. Some of the team members huddled around the fireplace, sighing as they felt the heat.

"That's toasty for ya," Kooper sighed, keeping his hands near the flames. Goombario muffled through his thick jacket, jumping side-to-side. "I know, Goombario. It's really warm..." Goombario sighed (muffled) in defeat, though. Mario began to talk to one of the penguins resting on a brown chair.

"Excuse me," Mario began, "but can you tell me the direction to Starborn Valley?"

"That's a mighty walk over there," he responded. "It's at the east direction where you'll go through the trail and up the snow. However, you'll need the Mayor's permission to go through because there are some dangerous monsters along the way."

"Where can I find the Mayor?"

"At the west direction. His house is bigger than the rest of these houses. You can't miss it since his is the last house near the village's perimeter."

"Thank you." Mario walked over to the rest of his team. "Once we're done resting, I'm going to the Mayor's house so that we have permission to go to Starborn Valley."

"I'll come along too," Double D spoke. "We better make it quick before nightfall."

"That's right," Parakarry agreed, sipping some hot coffee he ordered earlier. "Who knows how dangerous it is at nighttime, especially since I have a delivery in Starborn Valley."

"A delivery?" Mario questioned. "Since when?"

"You'll see, Mario," Double D replied with a smile. Mario looked around the room and saw a few people missing. As he and Double D exited out of the inn, they saw Ed, Goombario, Eddy, and Bombette playing a snow fight.

"Take cover, Bombette!" Eddy yelled, hiding behind his small snow wall. Bombette threw a snowball at Ed, which was a direct hit. She retreated behind the snow wall and began to form another snowball. Meanwhile, Ed shook off the snow from Bombette's snowball and ducked behind his poorly made snow wall.

"We need a bigger snowball, Goombario!" Ed yelled at Goombario. "Quick! Help me create a biggest snowball ever!"

"I don't have hands!" Goombario screamed very loudly so that Ed could hear him. Ed, however, ignore him and began to form his snowball at an incredible pace. Unfortunately, Ed was working so hard that Goombario ended up in the snowball. At the other side, Eddy and Bombette laughed at their biggest snowball.

"Ready, Eddy?" Bombette asked with a smile.

"You bet!" Eddy grinned as they held their snowball above their heads. "You're going down, penguin boy!" Eddy and Bombette suddenly gasped when they saw Ed's snowball was twice their size...along with Goombario's flailing legs at the top of Ed's snowball.

"Prepare to meet your doom!" Ed screamed as they threw their snowball at the same time. When they both clashed, Ed's snowball pushed forward against the other snowball and into Eddy and Bombette. "Victory for the Penguin Lord!"

Mario and Double D sighed in amusement after witnessing this scene. They decided it was time to find the Mayor. Eddy and Bombette got off the snow while pulling Goombario out too. Goombario stood up, but lost his balance and fell down again. While Bombette helped him up again, Eddy pointed his finger to Ed dramatically.

"We want a rematch!" Eddy shouted, frustrated that he lost the battle.

"You snooze, you lose Eddy!" Ed laughed loudly.

* * *

Kooper began to unpack his stuff in the men's bedroom. He pulled out a variety of items from combat purpose to food. The last thing he pulled out was his most treasured item: his picture book. It had a brown cover and it was one centimeter thick. After leaving his hometown, Koopa Village, he secretly took pictures throughout the adventure. Most pictures were fun and memorable ones such as riding on the K64 train, exploring Dry Dry Ruins, etc. There were even times were the party was in danger such as fighting enemies or witnessing the near-eruption of Mt. Lavalava.

"Good times..." Kooper said quietly, scanning every picture. While he was scanning the pictures, Lakilester came in.

"Hey, Kooper," Lakilester called. "We're about to play some snowball fights. Do you want to join?"

"Sure. Let's go." Kooper set down his picture book on his pillow, followed Lakilester, and closed the door. Unbeknownst to them, after they left the inn, someone entered the men's bedroom. It scuffled throughout the room until it saw the picture book. As it scanned all the pictures inside, it grinned evilly with its yellow eyes flashing with glee. It took the book and escaped out of the window.

* * *

Mario and Double D continued their walk, seeing many snowmen, houses, and Bumpties along the way. They eventually saw the Mayor's house, which was twice the length of any brick houses in Shiver City. When they entered the house, they saw two penguins sitting and drinking hot coffee. One was a female penguin with a white apron while other one was, surprisingly, a green penguin with a brown fur hat.

"Hello," Double D greeted as he closed the door.

"Hello to you, too," the female penguin greeted too. "You must be all freezing from all there. Normal people would have shivered out there."

"I can assure you that we're fine, ma'am," Mario assured her.

"I assume that you're looking for my husband, yes?"

"That's right. We need the Mayor's permission to reach Starborn Valley."

"That one, eh?" the green penguins asked. "Well, I'm pretty sure that the Mayor will give you permission."

"Thank you," Double D thanked him. Mario and Double D entered at the other side of the room. It was twice the size than the previous room. There were several shelves, containers of unknown substances, yarn balls, a blue present with yellow ribbons, and a fireplace. There were two things that were off in this room.

"Where is the Mayor?" Mario questioned, looking around.

"And what do you have here?" Double D asked, seeing a piece of paper near the present. He picked it up and read the contents. "Herringway?"

"What does it mean?" Mario asked. Before Double D could answer, the mayor's wife, with a cup of tea in her hands, and the green penguin entered the room. They were suddenly confused about the Mayor's disappearance.

"That's strange. Where is the Mayor?" the green penguin asked them.

"Did he left this house?" Double D asked him. He shook his head.

"Impossible. We saw him entered through that room before we drank coffee. There's no way he could have left without us noticing." Mario looked around more as he felt the tension in the air increase. He spotted an opened window on top of the shelf with speck of snow coming in.

"There's a window that's opened wide..." Mario stated, but suddenly realized what happened in the room. Everyone else came up with the same conclusion.

"No way..." Double D gasped.

"The Mayor..." the green penguin began, eyes widened.

"HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!" the mayor's wife screamed, dropping the cup of tea. She continued screaming until the green penguin closed her beak.

"Quiet!" he whispered harshly. "If anyone finds out the mayor has been kidnapped, it would cause a bedlam." Double D faced Mario.

"Without the Mayor's permission, we can't continue our journey," Double D reminded Mario. "We have to find the Mayor immediately."

"I know," Mario told him. "I'm gonna check the surrounding of the house to make sure no one heard her screaming." Mario exited the building and casually walked around the house. Meanwhile, the green penguin tried to comfort the mayor's wife.

"Don't worry," he assured her. "I will apprehend the crook. Trust me."

"Apprehend?" Double D questioned, but realized what he meant. "Are you...?"

"Yes I am, boy. I am the law enforcer of Shiver City, better known as the Penguin Patrol." He showed his badge as proof of his occupation.

"My word..." Double D awed.

"Anyway, we need to investigate this room before we can leave this house. There has to be more clues in here."

"I believe I have the clue you seek." Double D waved the memo and gave it to him.

"Herringway? That name is familiar, but I can't recall..."

"I-I know him..." the mayor's wife cried. They both crouched down to hear her. "Herringway i-is a famous novelist that writes murder mysteries. However, only my h-husband knows where he lives..."

"Then Herringway must be the culprit!" the Penguin Patrol declared. Double D felt uncertain.

"...Are you sure about that?" Double D asked.

"He is our only suspect...unless you think there's another culprit in Shiver City." Double D decided to shrug off his doubts for now.

"So do you know where he lives?"

"That's the problem. I've been here for a long time, and I haven't met anyone that goes by the name of Herringway." Double D turned around and looked closely at the window. He began to close his eyes and think carefully of what happened in the room.

_"Let's see..." _Double D thought as he summarized what has happened so far_. "There were three people in this house before Mario and I came in. The Mayor could not exit the main door, so...that window is where the kidnapper came in!" _The Penguin Patrol looked at him curiously.

"What are ya thinking?" he asked.

"If the kidnapper entered and exited through that window...there should be more clues outside," Double D deduced.

"Great deduction!" The Penguin Patrol pounded his right fist down to his left hand. "That has to be the only logical conclusion. Let's go to the back." He also assured the mayor's wife that he will come back very soon before he and Double D left. When they reached outside, they saw Mario waiting for them.

"Guys!" Mario called. "The good news is that we're the only ones who know about the kidnapping. I also found something behind this house." Mario led them to the back of the house and saw two trail of small, but clear, footprints.

"It's just as I deduced," Double D proclaimed. "The kidnapper came in and exited out, which is why there are two footprints. And judging by the clear footprints, this happened very recently."

"Jolly good!" the Penguin Patrol grinned. "You're pretty good at the detective stuff. This feels like we're in a mystery novel." Double D sheepishly smiled.

"Why thank you."

"Anyway," Mario began. "All we have to do is follow the exited trail."

"Right!" the Penguin Patrol proclaimed. "Let's go."

* * *

During the time of the kidnapping, the rest of the team decided to play snowballs (a few were forced to play by Ed). They divided up the team into five people. Eddy's team consisted of Bombette Lakilester, Parakarry, and Watt; Ed's team consisted of Kooper, Bow, Goombario, and Sushie. Each team built a snow wall before the game began.

After several minutes of throwing and ducking, Eddy's team managed to have the advantage. They kept on throwing snowballs consecutively while Ed's team cowered behind their wall.

"This doesn't seem good, Ed!" Kooper shouted, nearly ducking away from Parakarry's snowball.

"We need a strong snowball!" Ed declared, forming another snowball. Kooper and Sushie followed his lead and made their own.

"How will that work?" Bow asked Ed. Ed smiled stupidly.

"I have a secret plan...because I'm the Penguin Lord! Throw your snowballs now!" The three threw their snowballs at Eddy's base. Once they were immediately thrown, Ed shot out three ice-like balls to the snowballs. They formed together into hard ice balls, colliding hard at Eddy's wall. They were so strong that the wall began to crumble, making them vulnerable. They were surprised, and they were pummeled down by snowballs.

"We won!" Kooper declared happily. Eddy's team scrambled out of the snow and dusted them off on their clothes.

"You could have hurt us!" Bombette shouted at them.

"You snooze, you lose!" Ed laughed.

"Quit repeating the same line like before!" Eddy yelled. As they continued arguing, Kooper went back to the inn.

"That was so cool, Ed...literally!" Watt exclaimed happily, seeing Ed's ice balls.

"What kind of penguin suit shoots out ice balls?" Sushie asked.

"Dunno," Ed responded. "The guy at the shop told me about the secrets of this awesome power!"

"...I wonder what else it can do?" Parakarry wondered.

"AHHHH!" someone screamed very loudly. The team heard the scream inside the inn. They rushed over, climbed the stairs, and entered the men's bedroom. They saw Kooper with his hands on both side of his head.

"What's the matter, Kooper?" Parakarry asked, being concern.

"My...My...My..." Kooper stammered, staring at his items.

"Spit it out, already!" Eddy demanded impatiently, waiting for Kooper's response.

"My picture book is missing!" Everyone else was quiet because they never expected that response.

"That's it?" Kooper quickly grabbed Eddy by the shoulders

"It's more than a picture book!" Kooper snapped loudly at Eddy's face. "It holds all the memories we shared since I joined up with you guys! AND YOUR RESPONSE WAS EMOTIONLESS!" Kooper began to shake Eddy until the team break it off.

"Okay, okay!" Eddy shouted, rubbing his shoulders. "Geez, you're starting to become more like Double D..."

"Don't worry, Kooper!" Ed assured him. "The Penguin Lord shall not let evil take away our memories!"

"Hey!" Bombette called them. "Look at this." Bombette pointed at the opened window.

"It looks like the culprit escaped through the window rather than the main exit," Bow deduced.

"Why?" Watt asked Bow.

"Think about it. If the culprit went through the entrance instead of the window, there will be witnesses around. My guess is that no one knows about our culprit."

"Also, the only way to open this window is inside this room," Bombette added.

"To the window!" Kooper declared, jumping off the two-story building. Ed followed the same thing. If there was no snow on where they landed, it would have been a painful land. The rest of the team exited out the normal way and found Ed and Kooper.

"Chill out, man," Lakilester stated, but laughed. "Get it, Eddy?"

"Heh," Eddy grinned. "Nice."

"Hold on," Bow began. "Our only clue is that the culprit escaped out of this window. We need to-"

"Follow Ed!" Ed proclaimed. "My instinct will lead us!" Ed ran through the west direction while Kooper followed shortly. The rest of the team had no choice but to follow them while Bow smacked her forehead. None of them noticed the footprints before the team ruined it.

* * *

"If we keep this up, we'll find the culprit immediately," Double D said, following the small footprints. However, when they reached the back of the inn, the footprints they were following were gone. They were covered with several footprints.

"Uh-oh..." the Penguin Patrol muttered. "It looks like several people were here after the culprit passed through here."

"This isn't good..." Mario stated. "Now we can't tell which footprints we have to follow."

"The only suggestion I have is to keep moving forward," Double D decided as they followed the footprints. They reached the eastward place of Shiver City where they saw the footprints branched into two. The right side contained many footprints, but the left side contained only one set of footprints.

"Which one should we take?" the Penguin Patrol asked them.

"I'll assume that the group of people went to the right side because of these several footprints," Double D assumed. "Therefore, we'll follow the single trail of footprints." They looked at those footprints and saw that it led into the thick forest.

"Wait a second..." Mario started. "The trail leads outside of Shiver City." Mario and Double D looked at the Penguin Patrol.

"I know what yer all thinking," the Penguin Patrol stated. "Don't worry because this is an exception. I'm giving you two permission to leave out of Shiver City so that we can find the Mayor."

"Thank you so much," Double D smiled. Mario smiled and nodded as the three ran through the forest. Yet again, they failed to notice that the footprints they were following were slightly bigger.

* * *

"So you're instincts led you to a frozen lake?" Eddy asked Ed as Eddy narrowed his eyes in annoyance. In the western side of Shiver City, there were two houses that were twice the size in height. There was also a frozen lake as well. Almost all the residents went back to their homes as it was getting closer to nighttime.

"Maybe it's my penguin instincts?" Ed said sheepishly. A few of the team members slapped their foreheads.

"So in other words, we've lost the culprit forever," Bow stated the fact. Bombette decided to skate on the lake while the others were thinking. As she was skating, she saw a grey key deep beneath the frozen lake. Before she said anything, she saw the house on the right that had a lock on the door.

"Guys!" Bombette called them. "There's a key in this lake. We need to break this!"

"A key?" Lakilester questioned her. "What good will that do?"

"Well, we've got to try something." Eddy and Ed pulled out their hammer and smashed the lake together. The ice shattered into hundred of pieces as it revealed the deep purple water in the lake.

"That's good," Kooper said. "Now go get the key, Sushie!" Sushie hesitated for a second as she hopped forward to the edge of the lake. She put her right fin down in the cold water and retreated back, shivering in the process. Even in her suit, it was not enough to dive in.

"Forgive me, dears," Sushie apologized, "but I'm afraid I can't dive into this...shivering water. I'm more suited in the water around Lavalava Island."

"Then allow me do finish the job!" Ed declared, diving in the lake. The team saw Ed gracefully swimming around the lake and grabbing the key. Ed rose up and landed next to the team. "Got it!"

"Wow, Ed!" Kooper awed. "That suit really helped you a lot!"

"Ed is a natural swimmer," Eddy informed him as Eddy remembered the scam that flooded the cul-de-sac.

"So what now?" Watt asked them. Bombette grabbed the key from Ed's hand and unlocked the door that had a lock. When the team entered, they concluded they were in a warehouse. The warehouse was full of mostly dusty wooden boxes and items.

"Messy, messy, messy," Parakarry said in disgust. They walked up to the second floor and noticed a spring in the center of the room.

"Come on guys!" Kooper said. "We've got no time to waste!" Kooper jumped on the spring and flew up. The rest of them followed and landed on the roof where they exited out of a chimney.

"I feel like this isn't going anywhere," Eddy complained.

"HI GUYS!" Ed called as he was the last to land on the roof. This startled the team as they started to slide down the roof. They all screamed, but they flew up and landed on the next roof. Ed laughed and slid down on his stomach. He gracefully flew and landed next to the shaken team.

"ED!" Eddy screamed, trying to strangle Ed, but it was difficult for him to stand up since everyone was on top of him. Ed was not paying attention because he was mesmerized by the other chimney.

"Cool!" Ed exclaimed happily. "This reminds me of Santa Claus!"

"Ed! It's not winter!"

"It is winter here!" Ed climbed up the chimney and looked down. "Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!" Ed dived down in the chimney as the rest hesitated, but decided to follow Ed. A loud thud echoed throughout the house, then several thuds echoed too. Some of the team members were covered in black soot.

"WHAT IN THE...?" a penguin with white long eyebrows snapped, seeing strangers coming out of the fireplace. "Why are you in my fireplace?"

"Well...we...uh..." several of the team members muttered.

"And yet you've found my secret room...That is ingenious..." Kooper shook off the black soot and saw the brown book on his table.

"You thief!" Kooper yelled at the penguin. "That's my book!" Kooper swiped the book away from the penguin.

"What in the world are you doing?" the penguin demanded harshly. "That's mine!"

"No it isn't! This is my book you stole earlier!"

"Preposterous! Prove that it's your book!"

"I will!" Kooper opened the book. "Take a look at my...pictures!" Kooper, grinning triumphantly, presented these pictures at the penguin, but the penguin showed no emotion and crossed his arms. The rest of the team looked at the pictures and found something off.

"Uh...Kooper?" Parakarry asked. Kooper was still grinning triumphantly at the penguin. "So these pictures...do they have snow in all of them?"

"...What?" Kooper questioned very confusedly as he scanned them closely. Indeed, all of these pictures were taken in Shiver City. Most of them were snow while others were penguins that resembled the penguin with white eyebrows. The penguin snatched back his book.

"And to prove it's not your book," the penguin scolded Kooper, showing a name on the front cover. "I have a name on it in printed yellow words: Herringway's Family Album!" Everyone looked at Kooper, who was frozen in shock. Kooper regained his senses.

"But wait!" Kooper protested. "We'd followed the clues...and that led us to here?"

* * *

The Penguin Patrol, Mario, and Double D almost made it out of the forest. Double D was starting to pant very heavily at this point.

"Slow down, please!" Double D panted, trying to catch up.

"We can't!" Mario shouted back. "The culprit might escape if we slow down!"

"We're almost out of the forest! Hang in there!" the Penguin Patrol announced. Finally, they made it out of the forest. They found themselves in a wide area with a couple of trees around. What really caught their attention was the six snowmen lined up against the giant grey wall. Four of the snowmen had a purple bucket and a yellow scarf. One was missing a scarf while the other one was missing a bucket. Although this captured their attention, they finally found the culprit standing in front of the snowmen.

"We've finally caught up to you!" Mario yelled at the mysterious person.

"You are under arrest for kidnapping our beloved Mayor!" the Penguin Patrol declared. "Surrender at once!" The culprit turned around and faced them. The three, however, were suddenly confused. At the same time, Kooper and Double D said at the same time in different locations.

"Something isn't right..." Double D and Kooper muttered simultaneously.

* * *

**Original: The Mayor was knocked out in his room. The Penguin Patrol does not help Mario. There are no culprits in Shiver City. Mario could not leave Shiver City by going through the forest. No one was standing in front of the snowmen.**

**Stats: Level 12**

**Mario: 20 HP/25 FP/21 BP  
Badge Points left: 5  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2), Damage Dodge(3), Spike Shield(2), Multibounce(1), Power Rush(1), I Spy(1), Happy Heart (3), Dizzy Stomp(1),**

**Ed: 35 HP/20 FP/15 BP  
Badge Points left: 3  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2), Shrink Stomp(1), Power Smash(1), D-Down Jump(2), Mega Rush(1), Power Quake(2), Fire Shield(2).  
**

**Double D: 30 HP/15 FP/21 BP  
Badge Points left: 9  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1),**** Zap Tap(4), Defend Plus(5).**

**Eddy: 15 HP/15 FP/30 BP  
Badge Points left: 2  
********Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(1), Money Money(7), Power Plus(6), Ice Power(2), Mega Smash(3), Super Jump Charged(2).**


	44. The Return of Jr Troopa! Part 4

**************Disclaimer: I do not own ****************Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy nor make profit out of them. Mario belongs to Nintendo; Danny Antonucci owns Ed, Edd n Eddy. I do have some of my own original work in this story while my stories are for entertainment purpose only.**

* * *

Chapter 43: The Return of Jr. Troopa! Part 4

**Mario's team-Shiver Snowfield**

In their point of views, they scanned closely at the figure. The culprit was in a white sheet with red hair sticking out at the back of his head. Its eyes were yellow and its boots were grey. He was also carrying a brown book under his right arm. Mario remembered someone who resembled this person.

"That's a Duplighost," Mario stated, remembering his fight against Lee.

"A Duplighost?" the Penguin Patrol questioned, but noticed something crucial and faced the Duplighost. "What have you done with the Mayor?"

"The Mayor?" the Duplighost questioned confusedly. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but I haven't done anything with your Mayor."

"Liar!"

"No!" Double D protested to the penguin. "If he kidnapped the Mayor, he would have him right now."

"But..."

"What the sockhead said is true," the Duplighost agreed with him. Suddenly, he looked closely at Mario and Double D. "I know you two...You're Mario and that other guy. That means you and your friends are my enemies." Mario and Double D narrowed their eyes.

"Then you must be working for Bowser!" Mario yelled at him, preparing to fight.

"You could say that...but my true master lies in the Crystal Palace. I have no time for this. We're very eager to meet your friends very soon." The Duplighost jumped way higher than the three anticipated. He jumped all the way to the top while Mario decided to chase him. Once the Duplighost reached the top, he scooped up a snowball and threw it at Mario. Mario was so focused on jumping up the mountain that he did not notice the snowball coming down to him. The snowball hit Mario directly at the chest, sending Mario falling down to the snow.

"Mario!" Double D and the Penguin Patrol shouted, coming to Mario's aid.

"I'm fine..." Mario grunted, shaking off the snow. When they looked up, the Duplighost was gone.

"Looks like the Duplighost isn't our prime culprit," the Penguin Patrol concluded.

"Yet he was holding some kind of book," Double D pointed out.

"We have no choice," Mario addressed to them. "I have a bad feeling about this if we delay any further. We need to head back to Shiver City as soon as possible, head back here, and reach Starborn Valley."

"All right," the Penguin Patrol agreed. "You and your friends have permission to go to Starborn Valley. Let's take the trail back to Shiver City." He pointed to a small trail of concrete.

"And we must make haste," Double D reminded them, motioning them as the sun setting down. "It's going to be dark very soon."

* * *

**Shiver City-Herringway's house **

"Something isn't right..." Kooper stated. "I think we've been misled with our clues."

"It's because you two rushed without thinking this through," Bow answered, pointing at Kooper and Ed.

"We're sorry for your trouble, Mr. Herringway," Sushie apologized while the rest followed her lead.

"I accept your apologies," Herringway replied. "After all, you did give me a new idea when you fell in the chimney."

"Take it from Santa Claus!" Ed proclaimed.

"Hang on a second!" Eddy shouted, moving through the team to face Herringway. "I have several questions that I need an answer: Why is there no exit out of this small room? What's with this room being filled with papers? And finally, who the heck are you?"

"You don't know who I am?" Herringway asked surprisingly. "I am the famous novelist who writes many murder mysteries: Herringway. I've been known all around the world." Goombario was jumping so much that Ed managed to take off Goombario's jacket.

"I know you!" Goombario panted while sweating. "I've read some of your novels and they were amazing!" Herringway chuckled.

"I'm glad someone enjoys my novels. The reason I've been in this room is because I'm planning a new novel. That's way you see all these papers scattered around this room because I rejected them."

"I can't wait to read your next story!"

"Okay, okay," Eddy interrupted. "Just so you know, we're very busy and we need to get out of this dump."

"Ah hah! Don't worry, my boy," Herringway grinned. "No one knows this, except one, but make sure you don't tell anyone about this." Herringway walked to the wall. "Engage stairs!" Part of the floor that was next to the wall suddenly went down, becoming stairs. Most of the team members were surprised and amazed.

"I wish I have that!" Ed wished, putting Goombario's jacket back on. Goombario was surprised and fell down before Ed lifted him up.

"Let's go take a breather, everyone. I think I deserve a break for being in this room too long." Everyone followed him down the stairs and exited the house. They noticed that it was getting very dark. Parakarry, flying up, saw two people on the east trail.

"Hey guys!" Parakarry called. "I see two people over there!" Herringway was confused.

"Well, that's odd," Herringway stated. "The residents of Shiver City should be in their homes very soon. I want to check it out." Everyone followed Herringway out of Shiver City. As they walked forward, they heard an annoying voice.

"Hey hey hey hey hey!" someone yelled. Everyone except Lakilester and Herringway recognized that voice, but they were all suddenly shocked of what they saw. It was Jr. Troopa holding the Mayor, light blue feathers and a green fur hat, as hostage. "I've been waiting for you all! Do you realize how long I have to wait? FOREVER!"

"Help me!" the Mayor cried helplessly as Jr. Troopa pointed at him with his wand.

"Let him go!" Herringway retorted angrily. "What are you doing to my friend?"

"I never thought you've sunken so low, Egg Stalker!" Ed shouted at him. Everyone else got into their battle position.

"Don't call me that, you stubborn penguin idiot! I'll get straight to the point! I'm tired of losing to you guys, and I'm gonna win!"

"By holding someone as your captive?" Kooper yelled at him.

"Yes! I realize that I haven't got a good clean shot to you all. So here's the deal: I'll shoot you all while you stand there motionless or else this old man here gets it!"

"You!" Bombette grunted furiously, setting her fuse up.

"No Bombette!" Watt cried out. "We mustn't fight if he's captured!"

"But-"

"I hate to admit this," Bow began, narrowing her eyes, "but if we make one wrong move, he's done for." Bombette grunted in defeat and put out her fuse.

"That's it," Jr. Troopa grinned. "I learned some cool techniques before this, so here it goes!"

"Oh...uh...I get it," Lakilester smiled, but frowned. "I mean...That's not cool, little dude!" Jr. Troopa shot out a magic blast to the team, dealing a great amount of damage to most of them. Some of them got down to their knees while the others stood their ground.

"I don't think I can take another hit..." Eddy panted in pain as they waited for another magic blast.

"That felt fantastic!" Jr. Troopa exclaimed happily. "And here comes another-" Suddenly, he stopped in mid-sentence. The team looked at Jr. Troopa as he and the Mayor was frozen, but not literally.

"Time Out successful!" Klevar stated as he came in the scene. The team saw Mario, Double D, and the Penguin Patrol coming in behind.

"Thank you for your help, Klevar!" Double D smiled as Klevar zoomed out to the sky.

"Mr. Mayor!" the Penguin Patrol screamed as he managed to grab the Mayor out of Jr. Troopa's hands. Everyone regrouped themselves as Mario called out Eldstar to heal everyone's wounds.

"Perfect timing!" Eddy grinned as his wounds were healed.

"Who would have thought Jr. Troopa would held the Mayor as a hostage," Mario stated. "It just goes to show that cowards never win when they cheat."

"Is my old friend going to be okay?" Herringway asked worriedly, seeing the Mayor frozen in time.

"Don't worry," Double D assured him. "We had no choice but to put the spell on him. The spell will wear off in a few seconds." As Double D predicted, Jr. Troopa and the Mayor were able to move again.

"Impossible!" Jr. Troopa shouted in shock. "How in the world did you do that?" He tried to shoot out another magic blast, but Ed slid forward and tripped him. He fell straight down into the ground, but before he could stand up, Ed fired ice balls to him. Jr. Troopa became an ice block before he could do anything.

"Good job, Ed!" Eddy cheered.

"That's 'Penguin Lord' to you!" Ed said back firmly.

"Don't push it, Ed..."

"All right, everyone!" the Penguin Patrol announced. "Now that we've saved the Mayor, let's head back to Shiver City." As they went back, Double D pitied Jr. Troopa for freezing in the middle of the cold.

"Come on, Double D," Eddy called him, motioning him to move forward. "He deserves it." Double D sighed as they walked back to the inn.

* * *

**Shiver City-Inn**

"Ho boy!" the Mayor smiled with his eyes closed. "That was probably the most thrilling, yet frightening, moment of my life."

"Don't be enthusiastic," Herringway scolded him. "Your life was in danger."

"Well...yeah...By the way, old friend, I'll be right back. I have to get something in my house."

"Your wife is worried about you, Mr. Mayor," the Penguin Patrol informed him. "She'll be glad to see you again."

"That she will."

"But before you leave, I need to tell you about something." He whispered in the Mayor's right ear as he listened to what he had to say before the Mayor left left. As the Mayor was leaving, the team together discussed the recent events that occurred so far. Mario and Double D told their story first. Afterwards, they listened to the other side of the story.

"I see..." Mario said, comprehending what happened. "Our goals were somehow mixed, meaning what we found was the wrong kidnapper. The Duplighost was the one who stole Kooper's picture book."

"And it was Jr. Troopa who kidnapped the Mayor in order to strike us," Kooper summarized.

"But now that Jr. Troopa is defeated, we can focused on the Duplighost and Starborn Valley," Double D announced. "Who would have thought that both of these events was to hurt us..."

"But why would the Duplighost steal a picture book?" Watt asked.

"It's simple, Watt," Mario answered. "Duplighosts have the ability to transform into any person and copy their abilities."

"This could be troublesome," Bow stated. "If that happens when we reach their hideout, it will be hard to distinguish between the real one and the impostor."

"Which means that we can't wait here any longer." Mario stood up. "If we go now, we can at least try to stop their plans."

"I agree with Mario," Double D agreed. "Everyone, we need to pack up our stuff and head to Starborn Valley in order to meet Merle."

"Guess we have no choice, huh?" Eddy asked, but went to find his stuff. As everyone began to pack their stuffs into their bags, the Mayor and his wife came in.

"Ah, Herringway!" the Mayor called, holding the blue present from before. "This is what I want to give you. I got this from Toad Town. There were so many interesting sights, but I wished you were there with me. Anyway, Happy Birthday!"

"Well...uh," Herringway began, accepting the present. "Thank you, old friend. That's very thoughtful..." Eventually, the team was ready to head out into the night.

"Do be careful out there," the Mayor's wife advised them. "Stay warm."

"Give that Duplighost a piece of my mind when you see him," the Penguin Patrol ordered them, shaking his fist.

"With all of these going on, I think I came up another novel," Herringway muttered to himself.

"Mario!" the Mayor called. "I want you to have this." The Mayor gave Mario the same type of bucket, which was exactly the same as the buckets from the snowmen in Shiver Snowfield.

"A bucket?" Mario questioned, examining it. "It looks like an ordinary bucket..."

"If what my law enforcer said is true, and that you're going to meet Merle, then you'll need this heirloom passed down in Shiver City. I believe it's highly possible that if you use that bucket and a yellow scarf, then the way to the Crystal Palace will open."

"Crystal Palace?"

"Yes. It's most likely that the Duplighost you saw headed to the Crystal Palace."

"Mario, I believe the Crystal Palace is where the final Star Spirit is located," Double D deduced.

"Whatever it may be, I wish you all luck." The team bid their farewells and exited out of Shiver City. On their way, Jr. Troopa was no longer there.

"That brat escaped!" Eddy shouted.

"It looks like he was able to break out," Sushie concluded.

"As long as he doesn't interfere with this mission, we'll be fine," Mario informed them. The team reached Shiver Snowfield where they saw the six snowmen. Along the way, Parakarry found a letter addressed to the Mayor stuck in the tree. They continued going east until they stopped in their tracks when they were amazed about what they saw. The team found themselves staring at the Northern Lights, or aurora. The aurora was consisting of bands, curtains and streamers of blue, red, and green light.

"So beautiful..." Watt awed with big sparkly black eyes.

"Now that's cool..." Lakilester awed too.

"I think we're getting close," Kooper said as the team continued on. The snow was deep, and there were ice blocks around. Parakarry pointed his flashlight to one of the ice blocks, but was shocked.

"AHH!" Parakarry screamed in terror, dropping his flashlights.

"What's wrong, Parakarry?" Double D asked, shooting his flashlight to the ice block Parakarry pointed out. There was a sky blue Piranha frozen in the ice block.

"Relax, Parakarry," Sushie assured him, trying to comfort him. "That Piranha is frozen solid."

"But...it's moving inside..." Bombette pointed out as everyone saw the Piranha moving.

"Uh...an illusion?" Lakilester guessed. But to everyone's horror, it dived down into the ground and popped out in front of them. Everyone was startled that it wasn't frozen. To add more shock, another Piranha came out behind the team. Suddenly, they heard two low growls from both side. Two beasts with large, fat, purple, green-footed, and three-toed appeared on each side.

"We're surrounded!" Kooper exclaimed as everyone began to fight. While Goombario tried to shout, Mario helped him.

"Those are Frost Piranhas and Gulpits!" Goombario tattled. "Frost Piranhas are probably the strongest Piranhas we have ever encountered."

"And the Gulpits?" Mario asked in a hurried tone.

"Gulpits fight by gulping nearby rocks with their red tongues and spitting them out to us! They can also lick us!"

"That's ridiculous!" Eddy retorted, but smacked a rock from one of the Gulpits' attack. "Okay, I believe ya!" Bombette ran forward and exploded to the first Frost Piranha. It received extra damage due of the heat. The Frost Piranha tried to eat Bombette, but it suddenly ate Lakilester's Spiny Egg.

"Take that, you gobbled plant!" Lakilester grinned. The Frost Piranha spit out the Spiny Egg to Lakilester, receiving a hit from his own attack. "Ugh!"

"Lakilester!" Eddy cried out. Eddy tapped his Mega Smash badge and smashed the Frost Piranha with great force. It screamed and laid out flat. "That'll teach you to mess with me and my pals!" Double D's team was fighting against the Gulpit. It took a rock with its tongue and spit out to Watt. She quickly dodged the rock and used her Power Shock to paralyze the Gulpit. The attack was a success as it cannot move its muscles. Parakarry used his Shell Shot to deliver a serious blow on the Gulpit's chest. The paralysis wore off and chase after Double D. Before it could lick him, Double D activated his Zap Tap badge. The Gulpit received a startled shock and fell down motionless.

"Ghost Penguin Lord!" Ed declared as he and Bow turned invisible. The Frost Piranha focused its attack on Kooper by biting Kooper in his shell. It froze Kooper in its place, but the Frost Piranha was unaware of Kooper performing a Fire Shell attack inside. Kooper melted the ice block he was trapped in and shot forward to the Frost Piranha. It screamed in pain until Ed smashed it down with a vertical strike.

"Watch out!" Mario shouted to his teammates, rolling down for cover to avoid the rock throw. The Gulpit had several rocks nearby and continued to shoot out more rocks. Sushie and Goombario cowered with Mario. "Let's charge forward together!" They charged forward while the Gulpit shot out more rocks. They were able to dodge the rocks as Sushie was going to use her Belly Flop move. To their surprise, the Gulpit grabbed Sushie with its tongue.

"Sushie!" Mario screamed, but the Gulpit threw Sushie to Mario. Goombario, despite being in his stuffed jacket, used his Charge move and proceeded to use his Multi-Bonk attack on the Gulpit. It tried to shake Goombario's barrage, but Mario came in and smashed the Gulpit with a horizontal strike on the stomach. It rolled down in the snow and did not move.

"They could have been tougher," Eddy smirked, resting his hammer on his right shoulder.

"Don't jinx it, Eddy," Double D warned him. They resumed forward until something stopped them again.

"BOOOOOAAAAAHHHH!" something roared. Most of the team members shivered in fear when they saw a big, dark, sparkly, ghost-like monster floating forward. "Tuuuuurn back! Coooome no farther! Tuuuuurn away, or I'll eat you all!"

"What kind of monster is that?" Eddy screamed in fear.

"Is this the reason why it's dangerous during nighttime?" Lakilester clattered while biting his nails. Mario opened up Goombario's jacket.

"Do you any sort of idea what that is?" Mario asked hurriedly.

"I-I don't know what that is!" Goombario stammered in fear. "It's like one of those monsters in my nightmares!"

"Double D!" Watt cried, hiding behind Double D. "I'm scared! I don't want it to eat me!"

"I won't let anyone hurt you," Double D assured her. "Judging by its looks, however, it must be very powerful..."

"The Penguin Lord shall triumph over you, Monstar!" Ed proclaimed as everyone decided to recognize it as "Monstar."

"Fight with caution, everyone!" Mario ordered. The team slowly separated among each other, waiting for whatever kind of attack Monstar would use.

"Youuuu will all regret this!" Monstar exclaimed as it suddenly charged up super energy. All of the sudden, shooting stars rained down to the team while white light came out of its body and attacked the team. One would imagine its destructive force by someone's point of view.

"AHHHHH!" the team screamed, feeling its power to be...super weak. Everyone regained their senses and looked at Monstar strangely.

"Are you s-scared noooow?" Monstar spoke in a shaky voice. Everyone was confused at how this scary monster appeared to be weak.

"That attack was like someone who punched me like a pussy..." Eddy stated out loud. Mario, Ed, and Eddy charged forward, jumped in the air, and slammed their hammers down to Monstar.

"AHHHH!" Monstar shrieked with a young voice. "Ruuuuun away!" Monstar was actually a disguise with sixteen yellow Star Kids as they fled away from the group.

"What..." Sushie began.

"Just..." Bombette started.

"Happened?" Bow finished. To the team, it was awkward that a bunch of Star Kids stopped them, but failed miserably.

"Twink has betrayed us!" Ed falsely proclaimed.

"I don't think they're Twink, Ed," Double D disagreed him.

"Uh..." Mario began, being confused. "Let's...keep moving forward." The team finally moved forward and reached Starborn Valley. The houses were the same as the ones in Shiver City, but they have blue bricks. This small place was inhabited mostly by Star Kids and Ninjis. All the Star Kids suddenly screamed at the mere sight of the group and hid themselves in different locations.

"Hello, brave travelers," someone greeted. It was someone who looked exactly like Merlon, but only slightly smaller. "My name is Merle. Thank you for coming."

"So you're Merle..." Mario spoke out.

"That's right. Forgive me for the reception of the Star Kids. None of us expected that you would all come here so quickly. They frightened strangers to try to keep this valley safe from Bowser's followers."

"That's understandable," Bombette said.

"We forgive them," Sushie smiled. The rest of the team agreed with them and forgave the Star Kids.

"Excellent," Merlon smiled, even though no one could see his smile. He turned around to the village. "Fellow Star Kids! You do not have to be afraid anymore! Make peace to our saviors!" The Star Kids slowly came out of their hiding spots and approached the team. After a few seconds of silence, they cheered with joy and made friends with the team. Most of the Star Kids warmed up with most of the team members, especially the unique ones like Ed and Watt. During that whole scene, Parakarry and Double D did their own secret side-quest.

"Frost T!" Parakarry called, waving his letter. "Are you here, Frost T?" A green-spotted, but old, Toad with a blue sweater walked to Parakarry.

"Parakarry!" Frost T. exclaimed happily. "It's good to see you again! My heart leaps with joy every time I hear the sound of your wings."

"Nice to meet you too. I have a letter for you today." Parakarry handed over the letter to Frost T. "Another letter, duly delivered. A postman's job is never done." Frost T. opened the letter and read the contents.

"Thank you! It's a letter from little Dane T. and Mini T. Those naught little rascals...When I visited their homes, they were always up to something. It's nice to get letters...Their mail makes me as happy as mail from my wife and daughter."

"Happiness is what's important between family members," Double D smiled.

"Oops! Before I forget, I have a letter to deliver." Parakarry's face dropped down, along with Double D's face.

"Well...who should I deliver it to?" Parakarry asked slowly as his eyes twitched.

"Take this letter to Goompapa in Goomba Village. Actually, it's a reply to Goombaria, but her dad will explain it better." Frost T. gave the letter to Parakarry.

"Don't worry. I'll be sure I'll give this letter to him..." Parakarry, with a creepy and dark face, faced Double D, "where we just started from the beginning!"

Double D nervously laughed. "This chain of events can't possibly last forever, Parakarry," Double D said.

"Hey, Sockhead!" Eddy yelled as the team entered Merle's house. "Get in here, will ya?"

"Coming, Eddy!" They reached Merle's house where everyone started to relax. Everyone took their spots, either by the fireplace, the couch, lying down, or standing up. The residents in Starborn Valley came in and delivered some foods to eat.

"Now that you're all comfortable," Merle began clearing his throat, "I would like to explain what you will expect."

"Go ahead," Mario said as he ate a piece of his Mushroom.

"Where to begin...I have a responsibility for being here. I, and the Ninjis, take care of the Star Kids born in Starborn Valley."

"So that's why this place is called Starborn Valley," Kooper said.

"The Star Kids are raised here so that they can rise to the sky, but that all changed since Bowser stole the Star Rod. Because of that, Star Haven's power has weakened and the Star Kids are unable to rise up into the sky. I sent a Ninji in order to coax you all to come here."

"What about our current situation?" Double D asked.

"I believe there's no doubt about the final location of the last Star Spirit." Everyone listened closely to him.

"Tell us more," Kooper said.

"It came to me in a dream...A vision of the Star Spirit begging me for help. If my vision speaks truly, then the Star Spirit is located atop of Shiver Mountain, which lies to the north."

"Could it be...the Crystal Palace?" Mario guessed. Merle nodded.

"That is correct. The Crystal Palace was originally built to honor the Stars. Unfortunately, as time passed, it slowly vanished from the memories of local people...and now, only a few can remember how to reach the palace."

"Are you sure about that?" Eddy shouted in annoyance.

"Not entirely, for I believe there's still a key to reach the Crystal Palace. There were two items that have been passed down in these lands. Here, take this." Merle gave Mario an ordinary yellow scarf.

"A scarf as well?" Mario questioned. He both held the bucket and the scarf.

"This scarf was passed down through many generations of Starborn Valley. However, that is all I know."

"Mario," Double D called.

"I know, Double D," Mario replied, remembering the six snowmen. "It's possible, but it might work. No...it will work."

"You probably noticed or know this by now," Merle continued, "but Star Kids have the ability to grant wishes. Each Star Kid represents a star in the blackest night. If they cannot fulfill their roles, wishes will never come true. You must help them all and expel Bowser out of the sky."

"So it is true," Double D said, remembering what he deduced at Dry Dry Desert. "We will make sure wishes will be granted."

"Do you know a Star Kid named Twink?" Ed asked Merle.

"Twink?" he questioned. "Ah...I know Twink. He ascended to Star Haven around a week just before Bowser stole the Star Rod. Before then, Twink bonded all the Star Kids as a big brother."

"You don't have to worry about Twink," Mario assured him. "Twink is safe."

"Really?...Thank the Stars..."

"Merle!" a Ninji shouted, bursting in. "We have a problem! Take a look outside!" Everyone looked out through the windows and saw the snow falling down faster and harder. Everyone outside immediately retreated into shelter.

"Why is the snow falling down faster?" Lakilester asked. "This is not normal!"

"I agree," Double D agreed with him. "It was calm before, but now it's a blizzard!"

"It's Mother Nature's wrath again!" Ed wailed as some of the team members stiffened on the Whale trip.

"Not only that, it's even more colder than before!" the Ninji explained more until he shut the door. Most of the team started to shiver.

"It's so cold that it pierced through our winter clothes and the Ultra Stone's protection," Mario breathed in and out at a faster pace. Everyone tried to keep themselves warm.

"Then how are we supposed to reach the Crystal Palace?" Bombette asked. "We'll never make it through this blizzard!"

"Those Duplighost are probably responsible for this at the Crystal Palace. It must be their master."

"Wait a minute, Mario," Merle interrupted. "You said that you have an Ultra Stone?"

"Y-you mean...this?" Mario gave Merle the Ultra Stone.

"There was another part in my dream. The Ultra Stone was burning with intense heat. It must be the key to your survival in the cold."

"How will that work?" Watt asked. "We've already used it and we, um, can't use it again."

"You have me." Merle chanted quietly to himself as the Ultra Stone began to glow brighter with intense heat. When he finished the chant, the Ultra Stone was glowing with fire inside. "Now everyone...touch the orb once again." Everyone touched the Ultra Stone and noticed the pure red aura radiating around them. When the aura disappeared, and they let go of the orb, they were immediately immune to the current cold.

"Whoa!" Kooper exclaimed. "I'm not cold anymore!"

"This is amazing!" Lakilester exclaimed too.

"I gathered my heat energy into your Ultra Stone," Merle explained. "You should all be able to resist even in places below-zero. However, it's only temporarily, so I suggest you defeat the cause of this abnormal blizzard as soon as possible."

"We will," Mario promised.

"Before you leave, I have one thing that might benefit you. There is supposed to be a small shrine somewhere along the path to the Crystal Palace. To find it, this quote will help you find the shrine. 'Truth lies not only in the eyes. Sometimes, even walls may lie.'"

"Got it. Everyone, let's move out!" The team collected all their stuff and ran out of Starborn Valley through the blizzard. The piercing cold, that would affect a normal person, had no affect to them. Due to the blizzard, their movements slowed down. Parakarry did managed to find another letter behind an ice block along the way. Eventually, they made it to the six snowmen.

"Kinda suspicious, here," Eddy said. Mario placed the bucket to one of the snowmen.

"A cool bucket hat!" the snowman exclaimed happily, which startled everyone. "Thank you!"

"Uh...you're welcome?" Mario thanked awkwardly. He wrapped the scarf to the other snowman.

"A warm scarf!" the other snowman exclaimed happily, which startled the team more. "Thank you!"

"What a kind man you are!" the rest of the snowmen said together. "We thank you! As a reward for your kindness, we shall tell you our secret." The six snowmen jumped up and down, which somehow made everyone jumped by their force. All of the sudden, they felt an earthquake as the wall began to rise up at the height of a tree's height. In the middle between the snowmen was a frozen wall, but it opened up. "Please pass through here...With many thanks and blessings from the snowmen!"

"The truth has been revealed!" Ed proclaimed. "Snowmen can talk while we aren't looking!"

"Those are the special snowmen, Ed," Double D pointed out. The team entered inside Shiver Mountain.

* * *

**Shiver Mountain **

The rocky hallway was thin and dark due to nighttime, but the team continued on. They climbed up the stairs and walked forward, but Double D and Parakarry failed to use their flashlights to see the gap below. Mario, Goombario, and Sushie fell in the hole.

"Guys!" Kooper screamed as Double D and Parakarry pointed their flashlights in the hole. They were safe, and they were standing on ice.

"We're okay!" Mario shouted. Mario looked down and saw a green switch when the light pointed at it. Mario used his Tornado Jump to pierce the ice and hit the switch. The floor rose up to even the floor above. The team continued forward and walked down the stairs. They saw a Gulpit ahead, but Ed and Kooper took it down together.

They climbed up more stairs and found a Frost Piranha. Lakilester threw a Spiny Egg to it and Bombette exploded the Frost Piranha. Suddenly, there was a second Piranha behind Bombette. Eddy tapped his Dizzy Attack badge and spun to the Frost Piranha. He inflicted dizziness while Mario and Ed finished it off with a hammer attack. As the team continued on, Watt spoke out.

"I see an invisible block," Watt stated. They saw a brick block. "You have to break the block and hit the invisible block above." Mario broke the brick block and used his Tornado Jump to hit the invisible block. It popped out a golden Mushroom.

"Whoa!" Mario exclaimed. "This is an Ultra Mushroom! This recovers our vitality way faster than the Mushrooms we ate."

"We need to conserve that if something really bad happens," Parakarry said. Everyone made it outside, though the blizzard was still going on. They found a gap ahead, but there was a blue switch at the other side. Kooper went into his shell as Ed kicked him. He struck the switch, which made an ice floor rise up to their position.

"All right, let's keep moving," Kooper One said.

"Wait! Who are you?" Kooper Two demanded. Everyone was confused to see two Koopers beside Ed.

"Oh my gosh! Kooper has a twin this whole time!" Ed proclaimed, looking at both of them.

"You!" Kooper One yelled at Kooper Two. "You can't fool me! You're a Duplighost!"

"How dare you say that!" Kooper Two retorted. "I'm the real Kooper, and you're a Duplighost!"

"Why don't you prove it, impostor?"

"You're the one who should prove it!"

"All right, then. My proof is my best friend here!" Kooper One pointed at Ed.

"I see," Double D said. "Ed is the only one who knows Kooper more than anyone in the group."

"How about we take them both down?" Eddy suggested, taking out his hammer.

"You're gonna hurt the real Kooper!" Watt warned him.

"That's fine by me!" Kooper Two yelled. "Ed knows everything about me!"

"That you're an impostor?" Kooper One asked.

"I'm not!"

"MY BRAIN HURTS!" Ed screamed, pulling out his hammer, but he was shaking in confusion.

"Ed!" Bow shouted. "Ask the Koopers a question that only the real Kooper will know!"

"That's right!" Parakarry agreed with her. "The Duplighost may have stolen the pictures, but they can only copy its appearance." Ed thought it through with a question until he got an idea.

"All right, Koopers!" Ed began, pointing at them with his hammer. "Explain the plot of No Body Man."

"...What?" both Koopers asked confusedly. Everyone else slapped their forehead.

"Ed!" Eddy yelled. "That's the question that only you know! Try a different question!"

"Like this adventure!" Bombette suggested.

"Uh..." Ed droned. "What...happened in the sewers, Kooper One?" He thought it through.

"We...fought a Blooper together," Kooper One answered. The real Kooper did took a picture of the Blooper.

"That is correct! Kooper Two, um...why did Bow join us?"

"To defeat Tubba Blubba," Kooper Two answered. "After we defeated him, she wanted to go to the outside world."

"True," Bow stated. Mario frowned.

"This isn't working. Both of them seemed to act confident," Mario grunted, then shouted to Ed. "Ed! Try to ask them both with one question that the real Kooper knows!" Ed sweated while trying to think, but he came up a great question.

"What is our special move called?" Ed questioned them both. The fierce ghost howl of the winter wind increased its intensity before it calmed down.

"It's Power Ed Shot!" Kooper Two answered triumphantly. The impostor suddenly gulped as the team surrounded him.

"How?" the impostor asked, transforming into a Duplighost.

"I think I know how," the real Kooper answered. "I may have taken a lot of pictures throughout this adventure, but I can't take pictures in my shell. I bet you don't even know how it performs...until now! Ed!" Kooper went inside his shell.

"Power Ed Shot!" Ed shouted, hitting Kooper directly to the Duplighost. The Duplighost flew off the mountain and landed on the snow.

"Nice job, Ed!" Double D praised him.

"You know," Kooper began. "Ed could have ask any questions before we left Koopa Village to Toad Town. I did brought my camera after leaving Koopa Village."

"Geez, Kooper," Eddy scolded him. "Your pictures are going to lead us into defeat."

"Well...I did take...a lot of pictures...but I couldn't help it. Beside, we now know how to identify the real person."

"By asking questions that doesn't reveal itself in the picture," Double D answered.

"Now that it is over, we should proceed forward and climb this mountain," Mario suggested. They walked forward and climbed the stairs. They noticed another stairs and saw a Blue Star Kid.

"All right, Lakilester!" Eddy grinned. "Go get an upgrade!"

"Can you at least call my Spike?" Lakilester groaned, but freed the Blue Star Kid and absorbed its power. "Looks like I've gained the ability to-"

"Wait! Come here for a second!" Lakilester floated in closer to Eddy so that no one would hear them. "I want you to tell me the name of your new move so that you and I can counter the impostor." Lakilester whispered the name of his new move. Once that was done, they walked forward and saw two White Clubbas. They both charged forward and slammed their maces to them, but missed. The combined force cracked the floor.

"Yikes!" Parkarry yelped. "They're the stronger version of those Clubbas!" One of the White Clubbas slammed their mace to Ed, but he guarded it with his hammer. They both tried to push each other, but Ed had more power to deflect its mace. He pounded the White Clubba repeatedly until it could not fight.

"Mario's Water Gun!" Mario shouted, striking the concentrated water ball Sushie made. Ed reacted quickly by freezing the water ball. It inflicted major damage to the White Clubba as Watt finished the battle with an Electro Dash. The team continued forward, again, into another rocky hallway until they saw a Shooting Star in a rock. Double D collected it, but an ice wall fell in front of them.

"We can't go on," Lakilester stated the obvious.

"Nothing can stop us!" Eddy proclaimed confidently as Mario, Ed, and Eddy hit the wall. However, it did not leave a dent. "This isn't a normal ice wall!" Bombette charged forward and exploded the wall, but the ice wall remained unscathed. Double D decided to put a big rock in the rock, which made the ice wall rise up. They saw two more rocks with a Snowman Doll and a Thunder Rage, so Double D did the same thing as before.

"Whoever designed this must be a genius, but the solution is so easy," Kooper said out loud. The team exited out into the blizzard and climbed the stairs. On the wall to their left was an ice sculpture, shaped like a stair, with a star shape in it.

"There should a star nearby..." Mario said, looking around. They walked down the stairs and went to another passage forward. They were on an enormous ice floor covered in snow, but there was no way to reach the Crystal Palace.

"Hey, look!" Parakarry called them, pointing a cracked wall. "Maybe we can break through that wall." Bombette exploded the wall, revealing a cave.

"That's good. I'm tired to getting hit by these snow," Eddy complained as everyone went inside. They found themselves what appeared to be an ice shrine.

"This looks like nothing special," Lakilester stated as there was nothing by ice. Mario thought about what Merle said earlier.

"Truth lies not only in eyes. Sometimes even walls may lie…" Mario repeated Merle's wall. Mario walked forward and touch the wall. Just as some people predicted, Mario's hand passed through the wall. Everyone went through the fake wall and saw a purplish-pinkish star in a clear diamond of ice. A ghostly woman, similar to Merlon and Merle, materialized before them. She wore a light blue robe with a yellow star-shaped pin below her black face. Her hair was bluish-whitish and her boots were black.

"At last..." she spoke gently. "I've been expecting you all" She laughed sweetly. "Do you find it strange that I know you all?"

"Yes," Eddy responded firmly. "We have stalkers for crying out loud."

"Eddy!" Double D shushed him.

"Who are you, and how did you know us?" Mario asked.

"My name is Madam Merlar," she introduced. "I am the messenger of the Stars. You know Merlon and Merle as well. I am their ancestor. The Stars spoke to me of you all in my dreams…They said you would all come to the shrine on Shiver Mountain. It is here that I guard the way to Crystal Palace. We have little time to waste, so listen carefully."

"Okay."

"You may not know this, but the followers of Bowser have invaded Crystal Palace where stars were honored. Now, what I have to tell you is very important. Listen to every word I say! I can't tell you the whole tale, in the interest of the time I'll be brief, but listen for the key points." Everyone prepared to listen what she had to say. Mario and Goombario looked at each other with worried expressions (though Mario could not see Goombario's face) because they listened to Merlon's boring speech.

* * *

**Five minutes later...**

Madam Merlar still continued her story, but the team was having a hard time comprehending her story to the Crystal Palace.

"Um...Madam Merlar?" Mario interrupted. "I'm sorry, but can you at least tell us how to get to the Crystal Palace? We're in a hurry."

"Oh!" she exclaimed softly, seeing the team getting tired of her story. "Forgive me. I tend to ramble on with my life long story."

_"I know..." _Mario and Goombario thought together.

"Well, you'll need this Star Stone to reach the palace. I'll give it to you." The Star Stone phased through and out of the clear diamond. "You need to insert this Star Stone to that ice sculpture you saw earlier. I do wish that I could tell you more of my story, but it seems irrelevant right now. Until then, good luck, and I bid you goodbye." She disappeared without a trace as the team paid their respects. Mario took the Star Stone as everyone left the shrine and head to where they have to go. Mario inserted the Star Stone into the hole.

The Star Stone pushed the ice sculpture into the wall perfectly. The ice floor, however, was actually an enormous ice block. It rose up as the ice block became stairs. There were three stairs in total, meaning it was three stories tall.

"That's...so...cool!" Lakilester awed, which made everyone agree with him. They climbed up the first stairs and saw a red block. Mario opened it and obtained a pink jump badge with four spikes on the bottom. Mario opened up Goombario's jacket as he helped him with Goombario's Badge book.

"That's a Mega Jump Badge," Goombario informed him. "Your jump attack will do a ton of damage." Mario equipped the badge onto his left shoe. Everyone climbed up the stairs slowly due to the blizzard. After they reached the top, they saw a Heart Block. Everyone recovered their energies and moved on. After going through the dark cave, they finally made their destination: the Crystal Palace. The walls were made of icy rocks, but the most impressive one was a giant clear mirror on their left side.

"I think this mirror became the world's biggest mirror," Eddy stated, admiring the mirror.

"Judging the position of this castle, it must have been tough to get the building materials up here," Double D pointed out.

"It would have been more convenient if they build this at a lower elevation," Sushie said.

"There's a door over there," Mario pointed out to the entrance. "It's time to cleanse this scared place from Bowser's minions." Everyone entered the palace, but they did not know that there were many eyes watching their moves...perfectly.

* * *

**Original: The Duplighost in the beginning was not introduced until later. There was no kidnapping involved in the game. Herringway received his gift a little bit late. Mario did not obtain the bucket until after Starborn Valley. The blizzard did not happen, and the Ultra Stone cannot be upgraded. The scene between two Koopers was slightly different. Mario did sleep in the game while listening to Madam Merlar's story.**

**Stats: Level 12**

**Mario: 20 HP/25 FP/21 BP  
Badge Points left: 2  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2), Damage Dodge(3), Spike Shield(2), Multibounce(1), Power Rush(1), I Spy(1), Happy Heart (3), Dizzy Stomp(1), Mega Jump(3).**

**Ed: 35 HP/20 FP/15 BP  
Badge Points left: 3  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2), Shrink Stomp(1), Power Smash(1), D-Down Jump(2), Mega Rush(1), Power Quake(2), Fire Shield(2).  
**

**Double D: 30 HP/15 FP/21 BP  
Badge Points left: 9  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1),**** Zap Tap(4), Defend Plus(5).**

**Eddy: 15 HP/15 FP/30 BP  
Badge Points left: 2  
********Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(1), Money Money(7), Power Plus(6), Ice Power(2), Mega Smash(3), Super Jump Charged(2).**


	45. Testing Friendship in the Crystal Palace

******************Disclaimer: I do not own ****************Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy nor make profit out of them. Mario belongs to Nintendo; Danny Antonucci owns Ed, Edd n Eddy. I do have some of my own original work in this story while my stories are for entertainment purpose only.**

* * *

Chapter 44: Testing Friendship in the Crystal Palace

**Crystal Palace **

The wallpapers inside were old and purple with white stars around. Part of the icy walls and the frozen floor were covered in snow. The pillars around were glowing with white light. There was a giant mirror splitting the center, meaning the entire palace has one giant mirror. Everything was mirrored to the other side and the team.

"Man, this room is huge!" Lakilester exclaimed.

"It's so big that you can set up a basketball court here," Double D pointed out. The team saw up ahead a small red floor switch and a red door with a lock. The team went to the door to their right. The room was cramped, but they saw another door nearby. They also noticed a small red "X" on the floor. Mario tried to break it with a spiral Tornado Jump drill, but it failed.

"For an ancient palace, this place here is durable," Kooper commented. They continued through the other door and entered a narrow hallway. The floor was so polished that most of the team members were having a hard time keeping their balance. Kooper suddenly slipped and slid down the hallway, and he also saw three pink bats hanging on the ceiling.

"Bats!" Kooper screamed, trying to get up. The Swoopulas, thanks to Mario's and Goombario's quick thinking of identifying them, flew down to the helpless Koopa. All of them were suddenly struck by three lightning attack, which came from Double D's Thunder Rage. Watt and Parakarry charged forward and defeated two out of the three Swoopulas. The last one was taken out by Sushie's Squirt attack. Ed helped Kooper onto his feet.

The team entered a small room with a treasure chest. Mario opened it and took out a big blue key.

"Looks like we can open that other door now," Mario stated as everyone went back to the mirrored room. Mario tried to unlock the red door, but it did not work. "This isn't the right key, and we only found one locked door."

"Maybe we should press this red switch," Kooper suggested as he stepped down the switch. However, the switch would not move. Mario used his Tornado Jump drill to press the switch. Part of the section with the red door moved down, replacing it with a locked blue door.

"I've never expected that coming," Lakilester stated. Mario managed to unlock the blue door as they moved on. They entered another hallway with the mirror on their left side. There was a cracked wall at the other side, so Bombette exploded the wall. In the next room, they reached a dead-end, but noticed something off.

"The mirror..." Double D said, examining the mirror. He suddenly realized the truth. "This is not a mirror! It's just glass!"

"Then that means..." Mario began, but everyone suddenly knew what was going on.

"We were watched this whole time!" Kooper exclaimed. The team examined the glass wall closely and found one part of the wall that was not a wall. They squeezed through and entered the other room where the "mirrored version of Bombette" exploded. The team gasped when they saw the other team.

"Yikes!" the fake Mario exclaimed in shock. "They found out the secret! Let's retreat for now!" The other team threw down a mist ball so that the real team could not find them. When the mist cleared out, they were gone.

"I think they wanted us to give up when we reached the dead-end," Double D deduced.

"But the way they copied our movements was spot on," Parakarry said. "These Duplighosts are really good."

"Well, let's see what's different on this side," Mario said. They reached the giant glass wall room and found two doors, exactly like the other side. The team divided themselves up into two teams. The team of Mario and Eddy went outside the Crystal Palace while the rest went through the other door. Mario's and Eddy's team found a small cave and found a Star Piece, much to Eddy's enjoyment.

Double D's and Ed's team saw a wooden panel on the floor, which was different than the red "X" at the other side of the palace. Ed smashed the wooden panel as Double D's team went down the hole. Ed's team continued through the door and defeated more Swoopulas along the way. At the end was a treasure chest, which Ed obtained a green badge with two arrows going around.

Meanwhile, Double D's team found a hidden hallway and went through the door. They saw two Duplighosts and a red Magikoopa.

"Here they come!" Red Magikoopa shouted. "Blast them away!" Parakarry reacted quickly by performing an Air Raid attacking, hitting all of them with severe damage. The Red Magikoopa chanted a spell to the two Duplighosts, which they glowed in the same aura as Goombario's Charge.

"They've become stronger than before!" Double D warned his friends. The two Duplighosts flew forward, trying to land a hit with their hands. They quickly dodged them and Watt finished it off with two Electro Dashes. The Red Magikoopa tried to run away, but Parakarry used his Sky Dive move to finish him. They reached the next room, but all they found was a Shooting Star item.

A few seconds later, everyone regrouped together as one team.

"Did you guys found anything useful?" Mario asked Ed and Double D.

"All I found was a Shooting Star," Double D replied.

"I found a badge!" Ed proclaimed, waving his badge. Goombario told him that was a P-Down, D-Up Badge.

"That badge will decrease your attack power, but increase your defense," Goombario explained. Mario, Ed, and Eddy did not feel like equipping that badge, so Ed gave it to Double D. Mario told them that all he found was a Star Piece.

"So we reached another dead-end?" Bombette questioned.

"That can't be right," Kooper answered. "This palace is bigger than we thought. There should be more rooms to explore."

"But we haven't found a red key," Mario reminded Kooper.

"Well...call me crazy, but I think we should go back to the room with the red 'X' on it."

"Why?" Eddy asked.

"Even though that mirror is actually a glass wall, don't you guys feel like this divided palace links each other in some way?"

"What do you mean?"

"Call it...archaeologist's senses." The team decided to follow Kooper back to where he instructed them.

"I was right," Kooper grinned. "The red 'X' is gone, which reveals another hole. This whole palace is symmetrical."

"Great thinking, Kooper," Double D grinned too as everyone went down the hole. They entered a hallway, but saw a cracked wall at the other side. Eddy and Bombette went up there first as Bombette exploded the wall.

"Nice work, Bomb...ettes?" Eddy smirked, but dropped his smirk. When the smoke cleared out, there were five Bombettes.

"Not again!" Mario grunted in frustration. "It's just like Ed and Kooper. Eddy will have to deal this by himself." Eddy quickly darted to each Bombette.

"All right!" Eddy shouted angrily, pointing at all the Bombettes. "Which one of you is the real Bombette?"

"I am!" all five Bombettes answered together. Eddy smacked his forehead for not thinking it through.

"Come on, Eddy! It's me!" Bombette One pleaded. Eddy's mouth was partly opened.

"Don't pick her! I'm the real Bombette!" Bombette Two retorted. Eddy scratched his head in confusion.

"That's a Duplighost, Eddy! You have to trust me!" Bombette Three shouted. Eddy slowly smiled before another Bombette interrupted him.

"They're all gonna lie! They're all impostors!" Bombette Four shouted too. Eddy's pupils darted side-to-side, and he gulped nervously.

"No matter what they say, I trust you , Eddy!" Bombette Five stated. Eddy backed away until his back was on the wall. The Bombettes were slowly stepping forward to him.

"They all sound convincing," Lakilester gulped. "Come on, Eddy..." The Bombettes tried to reason with Eddy, but Eddy snapped.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME CONCENTRATE!" Eddy snapped, making them silent.

"Calm down, Eddy!" Double D ordered him. "Just calm down, and think about a question that only the real Bombette would know."

"And avoid the places where I've been with you and Bombette," Kooper advised Eddy. Bow glanced at Kooper.

"...You just had to make this mission harder, don't you?" Bow stated firmly.

"It's not my fault! I've never knew we could be in this situation!"

Eddy closed his eyes and breathed in and out, trying to think what special connection he and Bombette shared. "Okay," Eddy said finally. "What...is my brother's name? I'll give you all a hint. It's starts with a 'J' and ends with an 'ack'."

"Jack!" Bombette One, Two, and Four answered. Eddy immediately smacked those three down, revealing Duplighosts. Eddy smirked.

"That's a trick question. I never told anyone about my brother's name." Eddy suddenly thought about it. "Come to think of it, I wonder why I'd never told anyone about my brother's name...?"

"Keep it up, Eddy!" Ed cheered. Eddy looked at Bombete Three and Five.

"Now then...um..." Eddy tried to think another question, but alas, it was more difficult than he thought. There was a 50% chance he could strike the real Bombette. He shivered at the thought if he chose the wrong one. It took one minute before someone interrupted him.

"If you hit me, Eddy, I will bomb you the next time you napped!" Bombette Three threatened at him, narrowing her eyes.

"Uh...What?" Eddy looked at Bombette Three strangely, which she gulped nervously.

"That impostor confessed!" Bombette Five grinned, pointing at her. "There's no way I would do that to you, Eddy! You're my best friend!" Eddy finally figured it out who was the impostor. He raised his hammer high and struck down Bombette.

_THUD!_

"...Did he figure it out?" Watt asked.

"I think it was the one who threatened him," Sushie guessed.

"Highly possible," Double D agreed with her. Most of the team members agreed too.

"Guess again!" Eddy shouted and smirked widely. The one he took down was Bombette Five.

"Un...believable!" Bombette Five grunted in pain, transforming back into a Duplighost. The other Duplighosts grabbed him and backed away from the team. "How did you...figure it out? You must have guessed! It's all luck! There's no way a real friend would do that! You... hesitated!"

"Actually...Bombette would," Eddy answered. "Bombette's a very headstrong Bob-omb. If I did hit her, I wouldn't be surprised if she exploded in front of me when my guard is down."

"We have to retreat!" one of the Duplighost shouted, throwing down a mist ball. The team could not see as the Duplighost exited out where the team entered. The mist cleared out 20 seconds later.

"That was a close call, Eddy," Double D sighed in relief.

"If I was in your shoes, I would have chosen the wrong one...and be covered in black soot," Lakilester joked. Bombette jumped up to Eddy and hugged him.

"I'm so happy you knew I was the real Bombette!" she exclaimed happily, giving a smooch on Eddy's cheek.

"Only I know the real you, Bombette," Eddy grinned.

"Hey guys!" Mario said, coming out of where Bombette previously exploded. "I got a big red key inside. Now we can unlock that red door." The team traced back to the main hall as Mario activated the switch. The wall elevated back to the original position, which had a locked red door. Mario unlocked the door and they continued on. There were two paths to take. One was to keep moving straight while the other one was to go through a section where there was no glass wall. That would lead to another door, so everyone decided to split up again. Mario's and Ed's team went on forward while the other two teams walked through the alternate door.

The wide room was separated by the glass wall, but it was not sound proof. Both sides had a bridge as well. Eddy's side has two Clubba statues, a White Clubba, and another statue on the bridge. The other side was two White Clubbas, a Clubba statue, and a Clubba.

"Looks like we can't get through," Double D pointed out the obvious.

"Gee, ya think?" Eddy groaned. Mario faced off against a White Clubba at the other side.

"Who're you?" the White Clubba threatened Mario, which caught most people by surprise. "The great and honorable Crystal King said that I can't let anyone pass!"

"The Crystal King?" Mario questioned, but the White Clubba bashed him down with his mace. Luckily, Mario guarded it with his hammer. The Clubba's strength was more powerful than Mario thought. Mario jumped back and tapped his Smash Charged badge. The enemy roared and charged forward for another strike. Just as before he landed a hit, Mario's hammer was glowing with white light. Mario smashed his mace and the White Clubba into the abyss below. After that victory, the first statue on Eddy's side exploded into pieces.

"The statues and the White Clubbas are linked to each other," Double D shouted through the glass wall. Ed jumped over Mario's head and prepared to fight another White Clubba.

"I won't let you!" the White Clubba yelled. "I won't and I won't and I won't! You can't!"

"I will beat you!" Ed yelled. "I will and I will and I will! I can!" The White Clubba ran forward, but Ed shot out several ice balls to him, freezing him in his place. Ed picked the ice block and threw it down. The second statue exploded into pieces, but there was a third White Clubba on Eddy's side.

"You'll have to go through me if you want to get past!" the third White Clubba screamed.

"You're up, Eddy!" Bombette said as she and Lakilester pushed him to the bridge.

"What? Why me?" Eddy demanded.

"This bridge is too narrow for a second person to fight. And you're most suited to fight him." Bombette quickly ran back, leaving Eddy to fight the White Clubba.

"You can do it, Eddy!" Double D cheered.

"Believe in the power, and stay cool and calm!" Lakilester cheered too.

"We're counting on you!" Mario shouted through the glass wall while Eddy gulped. The White Clubba smashed down to where Eddy was standing, but Eddy jumped back. He did it again as Eddy jumped back again.

"All right, pal!" Eddy retorted. "Seems you don't know who I am!" Eddy tapped his Mega Smash badge and smashed the White Clubba up to the ceiling, which he got stuck in the ceiling. The statue at Mario's side exploded. Mario's and Ed's team went through the small bridge and saw one White Clubba and a Grey Magikoopa. The Grey Magikoopa chanted a spell to his comrade, which made him invisible.

"Evil Tim has come back once more!" Ed screamed in panic as he knew the White Clubba was coming. Bow floated behind Ed and veiled him away. Goombario ran forward and Headbonked the Grey Magikoopa while Kooper used his Shell Shot move to finish him. The spell wore off, revealing the White Clubba directly in front of Mario. Mario quickly dodged it just in time and threw the Clubba down to the abyss. The last Clubba statue dissolved into nothingness, which revealed a door.

"Nice work, guys!" Parakarry praised them. Everyone met up to the new room, scanning their surroundings. A red switch was nearby, and part of the glass wall can be flipped. They tried to destroy the glass wall, but again, it was more durable than they thought. Mario hit the switch, and part of the glass wall flipped faster than they thought.

"I think I've got this, everyone," Sushie smiled. Everyone gathered to the glass wall as Sushie used her Squirt attack to hit the switch, flipping the glass wall. They continued on and saw two White Clubbas and a Yellow Magikoopa. The Yellow Magikoopa cast an electrocution spell to the two Clubbas.

"Sushie!" Mario called. Sushie nodded and squirted all the enemies. The two Clubbas were instantly defeated, leaving the Magikoopa left. Ed froze the Magikoopa before he could escape. In the next room, they saw a fake Watt at the other side of the glass wall.

"How strange..." Double D stated. As they walked forward to a dead-end, the fake Watt went in a small hole.

"I could probably fit through our hole," Kooper said.

"Maybe I let Watt go in." Watt nodded and went in the hole, but she did not come out. All of the sudden, the wall broke down as five Watts came out.

"Here we go again!" Mario grunted.

"Watt...?" Double D called nervously.

"Double D! It's me!" Watt One cried out. Watt Two bumped her hard.

"Look at me! Nobody else looks like Watt!" Watt Two exclaimed. Watt Three floated around Double D.

"Don't listen to them, Double D!" Watt Three warned him. Suddenly, Watt Four hugged Double D.

"Please, Double D! You can trust me, right?" Watt Four cried. She was pushed away by Watt Five.

"No one hugs Double D but me!" Watt Five shouted. Double D was sweating during the whole scene.

_"So this is what Ed and Eddy felt when being pressured..." _Double D thought. _"...I think I know how to identify the real Watt." _

"Double D's smart," Parakarry stated. "He'll know what to do." Double D called all the Watts.

"Answer me this question: Who's the coolest person in the entire universe? However, it's not me. We talked about this before." The team and the Watts were confused at this strange question, especially the last two parts he said.

"What are you saying?" Watt Five asked confusedly. "It's you. You're, like, the coolest person in the entire universe!"

"...And that's all I needed to hear." Double D smirked as the other four Watts slowly backed away. The real Watt floated next to Double D.

"You tricked us again!" Watt One shouted as the fake Watts transformed back to Duplighosts. "Let's get out of here!" They disappeared using their mist balls.

"Stealing my idea, huh?" Eddy asked, crossing his arms.

"I had several questions in my mind, but it was so easy to manipulate that question," Double D smiled. "Shall we continue on?"

"Yes!" Watt replied with joy. They went through the hole and found themselves in a small room with two doors. They entered the right door and saw an enormous dinosaur-like statue.

"Whoa!" Ed exclaimed. "It's huge!" Goombario jumped around like crazy, so Mario lifted Goombario's jacket.

"It can't be!" Goombario exclaimed with astonishment. "It's an Albino Dino!"

"Albino Dino?" Mario questioned, then remembered. "Didn't you say that you wanted to own one as a pet?"

"Absolutely! If this statue is here, then there must be real Albino Dinos around here."

"Well, looks like we reached a dead-end again," Kooper pointed out. "That statue looks very heavy to push. Maybe we should go to the other side. This palace is symmetrical, so there should be a statue at the other side of the glass wall." Everyone agreed with Kooper as Mario put back Goombario's jacket on. Mario also found a Star Piece, due to his I Spy badge. They exited out the room and went through the other door.

When they reached the next room, there was a gap ahead. At the other side was the fake team copying their movements. There was a blue switch at the other side of their gap, but not where the real team was.

"Stop copying us!" Eddy yelled at his faker, though he copied his yell.

"Let's have a stare down!" Ed suggested. Ed stared at his faker intensely while Mario and Double D analyzed the room.

"For some reason, they're copying us right now," Mario whispered to Double D.

"If they're copying our every move...then..." Double D said, but he suddenly had an idea. "I know how to reach over the gap! Ed! Kooper! I need you two!" Ed broke his concentration, walking to Double D. Kooper came over as well. "I want you, Ed, to kick Kooper over this gap."

"But there's nothing to hit," Ed pointed out.

"If this works, then my theory should be correct." Ed and Kooper decided to go with the plan. Ed kicked Kooper to the other side. At the other side, the fakers did the same thing, but the fake Kooper hit their switch. A bridge appeared in front of the team. They walked across and entered the next room. They were expecting to see the Duplighosts, but the fake team was not there.

"They must be stupid if they wanted us to go any further," Eddy smirked.

"But it's so strange that they did that for us," Bombette said. "Why?"

"We'll need to be more careful," Mario suggested. "I've got a bad feeling about this..." There was an opening on the glass wall, each side had one locked door. They went through the opening and went through the room where the Duplighosts were.

"They're gone again!" Eddy shouted.

"How did they disappear like that?" Watt questioned.

"Maybe there are secret passageways in this palace," Double D answered. "They know the layout more than we do." The team pushed forward to the next room and opened another door. They found a smaller Albino Dino statue in this room. Mario was also able to find another Star Piece.

"We should be able to push this," Mario said. Ed pushed the statue with ease, revealing a hole. Everyone jumped down and entered a hallway. They fought off more White Clubbas before they reached the end. Ed opened the treasure chest in this room and obtained a badge similar to Double D's, but red instead. The arrows were going the opposite direction. Mario opened up Goombario's jacket.

"That's a P-Up, D-Down Badge," Goombario read his Badge book. "It's the opposite of Double D's."

"More badges for me!" Ed grinned, equipping it.

"Everyone," Kooper called. "If we moved that small statue, then it's possible that heavy statue we saw moved too." The team headed back to the giant Albino Dino statue, which was just as Kooper predicted. They followed down just like how they did at the other side. Strangely, there was no enemies around.

"Guess we can relax for now," Lakilester sighed in relief.

"It's possible no one would be able to survive if that statue was in the way," Bow said. They found the treasure chest in the next room and found a palace key. After a few seconds of backtracking, they reached the room where it had two locks. When Mario unlocked the door, the other lock was unlock.

"Wow. This place really links to each other," Mario commented. The team decided to split up again since they were two doors. Mario's and Double D's team went through theirs while Ed's and Eddy's team went to the other side of the door. They were in a big spacious room with three Albino Dino statues on Eddy's side and three real, but unmovable, Albino Dinos on Mario's side. There were three yellow carved panels on each side.

"This is so awesome!" Goombario shouted with glee, somehow managed to pull off his jacket. "These are the Albino Dinos I've been looking for!" Goombario ran up to the nearest one, examining it. The Albino Dinos were white with pink horns and toenails. "Hi!"

"You can't go through here unless you solve the puzzle!" the Albino Dino suddenly talked, which startled everyone. "Once you solve the puzzle, we'll let you through."

"...Cool..." Goombario awed, as if it did not fazed him.

"A puzzle, eh?" Double D wondered, looking at the yellow panels. "I know how to solve the puzzle, everyone! We need to push them to these yellow panels." Mario tried to move the first Albino Dino, but it would not budge.

"Wow...they're way heavier than I thought..." Mario grunted, trying to push.

"That's not right...Then how-" All of the sudden, the Albino Dino moved forward to the yellow panel, which was the same time Ed pushed his Albino Dino statue.

"Got it!" Ed shouted across. Double D thought for a second until he figured it out.

"...Of course! The statue and the Albino Dinos are linked to each other. Ed's side will have to push the statue to the yellow panels."

"But what does that leave us?" Sushie asked. Meanwhile, Ed was pushing the second one, but even he could not move it.

"What's going on?" Eddy demanded. "Ed, here, is the strongest in our group, and those statues weighed the same!" Double D overheard Eddy's shouting while Goombario talked to the second one.

"Do you think you could, I don't know, leave here?" Goombario asked. The Albino Dino turned its whole body to Goombario, facing north. The Albino Dino statue that Ed was pushing faced north.

"You can't go through here unless you solve the puzzle!" the Albino Dino roared. "Once you solved the puzzle, we'll let you through."

"...D-didn't your friend there said the exact same thing before?" Goombario stammered.

"You can't go through here unless you solve the puzzle! Once you solved the puzzle, we'll let you through." Double D, again, figured how to solve the whole puzzle.

"We do have a purpose here," Double D began to explain to everyone. "While Ed pushes the statues, we're responsible for the Albino Dinos to turn."

"Can you, um, explain more?" Watt asked politely.

"The only way to turn these Albino Dinos is to talk to them so that they will turn to the talker. The reason the Albino Dino turned was because Goombario was talking it at a different side. For this second one, the Albino Dino has to face east so that Ed will push his statue towards the east direction."

"I see," Mario understood Double D's logic. "Let's try it out, now." Mario was standing on the second panel and talked to the Albino Dino. It turned to Mario, facing east.

"You can't go through here unless you solve the puzzle!" the Albino Dino roared. "Once you solved the puzzle, we'll let you through."

Mario put up a weird expression. "Other that the fact they annoy us every time we talk to them, we've got this." Ed pushed the second statue to the yellow panel by pushing it to the east direction. The last one had to be moved by going east, then south.

"Don't you want to leave here?" Goombario pleaded. The Albino Dino faced him to the east.

"You can't go through here unless you solve the puzzle!" the Albino Dino roared. "Once you solved the puzzle, we'll let you through."

"Oh, come on!"

"You can't go through here unless you solve the puzzle!" the Albino Dino roared. "Once you solved the puzzle, we'll let you through." Ed started to push the last statue to the east. All they need to do was to push it to the south. Goombario was standing on the yellow panel.

"You don't have to live here! You can come with me and breathe in some fresh air!" The Albino Dino faced him, turning to the south.

"You can't go through here unless you solve the puzzle! Once you solved the puzzle, we'll let you through."

"...I'm sad now..." Goombario waddled to Mario and put on his jacket, though Mario nervously laughed. Finally, Ed pushed the last statue to the yellow panel. All the panels were covered as a double door appeared at the east wall. Red stairs began to form.

"Hey...I just noticed something..." Parakarry said. "There is no glass wall in the middle." Everyone checked to see that Parakarry was right.

"...Well, that was stupid," Eddy frowned. "There was no need for us to go through that other door."

"We really are used to see a glass wall, a fake mirrored wall, and an illusion." Lakilester said.

"All right!" Mario announced as everyone regrouped as one team. "We did it! We're one step closer to reach the Crystal King."

"I'm afraid this is the last step you'll all take!" someone announced. The team saw and gasped to see the fake team coming out of the new door.

"You guys again!" Eddy yelled at them.

"We're done fooling around here," Fake Mario stated firmly. "It's time we take these things seriously."

"Just because you copied our abilities doesn't mean you'll win!" Mario shouted.

"Get them!" Both teams charged at each other with full force, however, they both made a mistake. It was hard to tell which one was their ally or foe.

"I gotcha!" Fake Eddy shouted, attacking Fake Kooper.

"Ugh!" Fake Kooper grunted in pain. "Why you!"

"Take this!" Mario yelled, hitting Fake Lakilester.

"Mario!" Fake Lakilester yelled. "I'm the real Lakilester!"

"That trick won't work!"

"Hiyah!" Bombette cried, body slamming Sushie.

"You!" Sushie snapped. "You must be the impostor!"

"Wait...you're the real one?"

"Bombette? It is you!"

"Say goodnight!" Fake Eddy smirked evilly to Fake Ed as he slammed his hammer down. Fake Ed was saved by Bow.

"I've got you, Ed!" Bow said, oblivious that was not the real Ed.

"How can I trust you?" Fake Ed shouted, struggling to break free. "You're just a snotty Boo!" Bow widened her eyes, recalling back to Flower Fields as Fake Ed punched her directly. Bow fell down to the ground and saw Fake Ed jumping in the air for the final attack. Bow closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. However, when she opened her eyes, the real Ed blocked the attack.

"Evil Ed!" Ed proclaimed seriously to Fake Ed. "You shall not poison my fair princess!" Ed froze Fake Ed and slammed him with a vertical strike. The ice block slid all the way across the room and shattered upon impact to the wall. Fake Ed transformed back into a Duplighost. Ed grabbed Bow and ran through the battle. He stopped when he reached the corner. "I shall be your shield, Lady Bow!" As Ed prepared for any enemy he may encounter, Bow was in her own little world.

"I don't care who I hit as long as I got those fakers!" Eddy shouted, trying to slam Kooper and Lakilester.

"Eddy!" Lakilester yelled. "We're the real deal, man!"

"Prove it!"

"...You know my ultra move, right?" Eddy seemed to recall what Lakilester told him at Shiver Mountain. "It's Hurricane!" Eddy had a gaping mouth.

"It is you, Lakilester!"

"And Kooper is the real one. He was with me the whole time, dude."

"Double D! Double D!" Watt cried out, zooming in at different direction. Unlike the others, Watt really did not want to fight until she can find the real enemy. Watt narrowly dodged the body of Fake Bombette, which she was defeated by Fake Mario.

"Watt!" Double D called out. He struggled throughout the battle, narrowly dodging Fake Bow due to his Pretty Lucky badge. Unfortunately for him, he cannot activate his Zap Tap badge because he might hurt his real friends. He saw the confused and frightened Watt; he also saw a fierce Fake Watt, using her Electro Dashes to pound everyone. Double D rushed and hugged Watt, which startled her more.

"D-Double D?"

"It's me. To prove it, I told you a story yesterday about where my friends and I came from."

"Double D!" Watt exclaimed happily, but they suddenly saw two Goombarios Headbonking each other above Double D's head. Double D carried Watt and hid behind one of the statues. "Double D, what are we going to do? How can we tell who are friends, um, are?"

"There has to be a way the Duplighosts do not have. Anything just might work." Double D tried to think harder until he looked at a white star. All of the sudden, he had a brilliant idea. "I've got it!"

"What is it?" Watt was eager to find out.

"It's so obvious! I should have thought this during this chaotic battle. We have something they do not have: The honorable Star Spirits!" Double D clasped his hands and called out Mamar. Mario was fighting against Fake Eddy until he saw Mamar above Double D.

_"Why is she here?" _Mairo thought. _"Can it be...the real Double D? Then..." _Mario gasped as he realized what Double D was trying to do. Mario deflected Fake Eddy away and called Eldstar. The battle began to simmer down as Ed and Eddy saw the two Star Spirits.

"The Star Spirits are here?" Kooper questioned, but realized that he found the real Mario, Double D, and Watt. "Guys, you should call the other Star Spirits."

"Heh." Eddy smirked, clasping his hands. "I know which one to call..."

"I summon the majestic Star Spirits!" Ed chanted loudly. Skolar, Muskular, Misstar, and Klevar appeared as everyone regrouped themselves. The real team was with the Star Spirits while the fake team was at the other side.

"I can't believe I forgot about the Star Spirits!" Fake Mario grumbled.

"That was a brilliant plan you came up, Double D," Mario smiled. "Now we can fight the Duplighosts easier than before."

"You!" Eldstar shouted to the fake team. "Although we have abandoned this place a long time ago, you and your friends have openly defiled this sacred palace!"

"This madness must stop!" Mamar yelled. "Please surrender so that we can show mercy!"

"We won't let even a Star Spirit tell us what to do!" Fake Mario retorted.

"Then it's time we finish this," Double D suggested, nodding to Watt. Watt floated forward and began to charge. Electricity began to spark out rapidly out of her body.

"You go get them!" Muskular cheered.

"Mega Shock!" Watt announced, releasing the electricity directly to the fake team. The electricity paralyzed them all successfully.

"Finish them, Bombette!" Eddy commanded. Bombette's fuse turned orange as she charged forward to the fake team.

"Power Bomb!" Bombette shouted, exploding them all with a powerful blast. The other team felt the shock wave from Bombette's explosion. When the smoke cleared out, all the Duplighosts changed back into their forms and were unconscious.

"Finally, it's over..." Sushie sighed in relief.

"It's not over yet," Skolar disagreed. "There's still one more battle."

"I can sense Kalmar at the other side of the door," Misstar said with her eyes closed.

"Be very careful," Klevar warned. "I sensed the powers of the Crystal King. He is a formidable foe."

"Make sure you rescue Kalmar, okay?" Mamar asked them. "We share similar personalities."

"Everyone," Eldstar announced to the team. "Even though you succeeded in this fight, you have all drained all of your Star Powers. We'll need to charge our energies, so I'm afraid you'll won't be able to call one of us for a while. Don't forget about Focus, which can recharge your energies slowly."

"Got it," Mario understood. All the Star Spirits vanished away, leaving the team behind. The exhausted team slowly walked up the stairs and opened the door. Before everyone passed through the next room, Kooper scrambled around the room to pick up his picture book from one of the Duplighosts.

"These memories don't belong to you guys," Kooper stated to the unconscious Duplighost before joining up with the team. In this room, there was a Heart Block in the room, so everyone used it to regain full energy.

"Pass this door is where the Crystal King is..." Parakarry stated softly.

"It's time we bring on the heat, huh guys?" Lakilester joked around. Some groaned at his joke.

"Well, we can't stop here," Mario announced. "The last Star Spirit is beyond that door...Just remember why you are here in the first place. Throughout the conflicts, we shall never turn our back. We all have a purpose, so we can't discard it away. We'll fight to the bitter end. That...I promise." Everyone smiled and nodded as the team stood in front of the door together as comrades and friends.

* * *

**Original: Discovering the glass wall and finding the fake team was slightly different. The Duplighosts were dumber in the game. There were three White Clubbas in the bridge part. Triple Dip, a badge located after the glass wall flip, existed in the game. Mario and Kooper were replaced with Double D and Watt. The position of the Albino Dinos were a tiny bit different. The final clone battle was not in the game.**

**Stats: Level 12**

**Mario: 20 HP/25 FP/21 BP  
Badge Points left: 2  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2), Damage Dodge(3), Spike Shield(2), Multibounce(1), Power Rush(1), I Spy(1), Happy Heart (3), Dizzy Stomp(1), Mega Jump(3).**

**Ed: 35 HP/20 FP/15 BP  
Badge Points left: 1  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2), Shrink Stomp(1), Power Smash(1), D-Down Jump(2), Mega Rush(1), Power Quake(2), Fire Shield(2), P-Up, D-Down(2).  
**

**Double D: 30 HP/15 FP/21 BP  
Badge Points left: 7  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1),**** Zap Tap(4), Defend Plus(5), P-Down, D-Up Badge(2).**

**Eddy: 15 HP/15 FP/30 BP  
Badge Points left: 2  
********Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(1), Money Money(7), Power Plus(6), Ice Power(2), Mega Smash(3), Super Jump Charged(2).**


	46. Strike! Crystal King!

**********************Disclaimer: I do not own ****************Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy nor make profit out of them. Mario belongs to Nintendo; Danny Antonucci owns Ed, Edd n Eddy. I do have some of my own original work in this story while my stories are for entertainment purpose only.**

* * *

Chapter 45: Strike! Crystal King!

**Atop the Crystal Palace **

As soon as Mario opened the door, the door was swung out by the intense blizzard that was still raging on. The team could barely see a narrow snow path up ahead.

"We should huddle and stick together!" Mario shouted to his friends as everyone grabbed someone's hands. Mario led the way as the team trekked slowly up the snowy path. Everywhere around was white, and the blizzard was the most intense weather the team experienced so far. It felt there was no end to the blizzard until it stopped completely, though it was still snowing. The team looked around and saw they were standing on a large snowy circular area.

"Why the blizzard stopped...?" Eddy wondered, slowly scanning the area. Parakarry scrubbed off the fog on his goggles.

"Hey...There's someone over there," Parakarry said, pointing at the far side. The figure, who had his arms up in the air, put them down and turned towards the team. He wore a big king's blue robe, a white long shirt, and a crown made of ice. The most striking feature was he had no body, except his piercing yellow eyes.

"You have finally arrived at my beautiful palace," it spoke in a cold tone.

"Your palace?" Mario questioned, then frowned. "This palace once belonged to the Star Spirits!"

"Once, you say, but I've decided to occupy this palace for myself. It's a perfect place for a king like myself."

"From what I heard, you must be the Crystal King!"

"Heh, heh, heh, heh..." The Crystal King chuckled evilly. "That is correct."

"And you're the one who was controlling the blizzard!" Double D declared.

"Again, you're right. My minions told me you were all coming soon. I tried to use my powers to stop you ignorant brats, but now you're here."

"The jig is up!" Eddy yelled, pulling out his hammer. "You better hand over the Star Spirit or you're in for a world of hurt!...Actually, we'll still beat you up no matter what!"

"You don't seem that much of the threat," Crystal King stated, which Eddy growled back in response. "The time for talk is over! First I shall defeat you all, then present Bowser with iced brats as a gift!"

"You're the one that shall be iced, evil snow king from Hades!" Ed declared, shooting ice balls across the area. He did not move and let himself be frozen in an ice block.

"...Well, that was...easy?" Lakilester asked confusedly.

"Ha!" the Crystal King laughed inside, unaffected by Ed's attack at all. "Did you really think ice attacks would defeat me? You must be dumber than I thought!"

"That's Ed for ya..." Eddy added with an emotionless expression on his face.

"Well, there's something you should know!" Kooper shouted to Crystal King. "There's twelve of us and one of you. Plus, we have teamwork!"

"True..." If he had a face, he would smile evilly. Instead, his eyes flashed for a second. "However, you're missing something very obvious here. I have the terrain advantage, especially since it's really cold here!" The ice block began to break into 50 bits of ice, but they began to float around him. The ice bits had yellow eyes, exactly like him. While the team was surprised by this, all the Crystal Bits went inside as if he was swallowing them up. His chest and stomach began to bloat, which Double D figured out his plan.

"He's going to spit them out!" Double D announced to the team. Crystal King shot out all the Crystal Bits to the team. Mario, Ed, and Eddy deflected a few back with their hammers, but some managed to him the three. Lakilester used his Spiny Surge attack in front of the team, which most of the Crystal Bits shattered on impact.

"That would have been seriously bad if they all went through," Sushie stated, narrowing her eyes.

"Not bad, but there's more to come," Crystal King said as the snowflakes around him turned into Crystal Bits. With 50 more Crystal Bits, he proceeded to do the same attack.

"I've got this, guys!" Lakilester exclaimed, floating in front of the team. Crystal King spit out all the Crystal Bits as Lakilester's cloud began to puff up. "Hurricane!"

His cloud blew all the Crystal Bits away, scattered all around in the opposite side. Some struck to the Crystal King, but they had no effect.

"Impressive..." Crystal King said one word, as if he was not amused. Suddenly, Mario, Ed, and Eddy charged forward with their hammers. Their hammers were glowing due to their badge. Ed jumped on and slammed his hammer down to Crystal King, but he evaded far away from the blow. The impact scattered the snow around as Eddy tried to hit Crystal King. Again, he dodged the attack, missing both powerful blows. Unbeknownst to him, Mario was behind him, striking him with the D-Down Pound effect. He screamed in pain, even though he did not have a body. Mario concluded there was an invisible body.

Crystal King's stomach began to bloat, and he shot out an ice bolt to all three of them. They were immediately frozen upon contact of the ice bolt. The rest of the team hurried to assist them. Double D, however, stood back while clasping his hands.

"Focus!" Double D said as a sparkled star-shaped appeared and disappeared around him. He continued doing the same process. Meanwhile, Sushie tried to use her belly flop move, but Crystal King dodged it. In the next second, Watt used a Power Shock move to paralyze him, which succeeded. Kooper used his Fire Shell attack to melt Mario, Ed, and Eddy. After Eddy, he went straight to Crystal King, inflicting great amount of damage. Crystal King shook off the paralysis, but was blown away by Bombette's explosion.

"Ugh!" Crystal King muttered in pain. He stood up, and saw Goombario coming down to him. He deflected him with his own strength, sending Goombario into the snow. To his left and right, he saw Kooper using his Fire Shell attack and Eddy using his Mega Smash badge. Before they could make contact, Crystal King jumped off and levitated above them. Unfortunately for Eddy, his Badges Points dimmed out.

"He can fly?" Eddy exclaimed in shock. Crystal King floated away from the area and shot out several ice bolts. He managed to freeze Eddy, Sushie, Kooper, and Ed. Bow, Parakarry, and Watt looked each other and nodded. They both flew towards Crystal King in an aerial battle. Parakarry shot forward himself with a Shell Shot and damage Crystal King. Watt zoomed in and slammed Crystal King, which was more powerful than Parakarry's Shell Shot. Crystal King grunted, and gathered Crystal Bits to shoot them out. When he shot five Crystal Bits, Bow appeared in front of Parakarry and Watt and took out her pink fan.

"Fan Smack!" Bow yelled, smacking all the Crystal Bits with her pink fan. Crystal King grunted, and decided to shoot an ice bolt. They dodged the attack and continued their assault.

"Don't worry, Eddy!" Lakilester assured him, smacking the ice block Eddy was in with a Spiny Egg. "I'm almost there!" He finally freed Eddy from the ice block. Goombario, also, managed to break the rest of the ice blocks with his Charged Headbonk. Ed, now freed, saw Crystal King fighting Parakarry, Watt, and Bow. He tapped his Hammer Throw badge and threw his hammer to Crystal King. Crystal King was unaware of the hammer and took a direct hit by surprise. He began to pant in exhaustion.

"Guess I have no choice," he panted as more snowflakes turned into ice and began to form besides him. However, there were four copies of Crystal Kings, except they were made of ice. Everyone gasped as the Crystal Kings conjured more Crystal Bits, which was around 100. They all spit out the Crystal Bits, but the three narrowly evaded them just in time.

"Now we have to deal with five of them?" Parakarry grunted in frustration.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh!" the real Crystal King laughed evilly. All of the Crystal Kings floated right above the team. "This all ends here with my most powerful move!" All Crystal Kings gathered all the ice around the area. What shocked the team was there was around 250 Crystal Bits hovering around them.

"Not good!" Mario exclaimed in fear. "I don't think we can dodge or deflect them!"

"And those things pack a punch..." Eddy added with the same tone as Mario. Ed quickly darted around to locate Bombette.

"Bombette!" Ed called, running to her. "My brain is working again!"

"Uh...What is it?" Bombette asked with a tiny hint of fear.

"Use your most powerful explosion when I throw you up in the air!" Bombette blinked her eyes, but grinned with confidence.

"You can count on me, Ed!" Bombette lit up her fuse with a red spark.

"Prepare to meet your doom!" Crystal King announced as all the Crystal Kings sucked all the Crystal Bits. Most of the team members did not know what to do in this situation.

"Fly, Bombette! Fly!" Ed screamed, throwing Bombette straight to the enemy. All Crystal Kings blew out out their Crystal Bits as well. Eddy immediately saw Bombette thrown by Ed, which Eddy's face turned red in anger.

"ED!" Eddy screamed very loudly, running up to him and strangling him. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? IF SHE EVEN GETS INJURED, I'M GONNA-"

"Mega Bomb!" Bombette screamed as she got closer to the incoming Crystal Bits. She denoted, releasing an enormous, colorful explosion. At the same time, the heat wave and shock wave spread throughout the area. The team had to hold on due to the shock waves, but the heat waves spread through the Crystal Bits. All the Crystal Bits immediately melted from the heat wave.

"WHAT!" Crystal King screamed in shock, shielding himself from the explosion. Bombette flew back down to the ground, but Eddy caught her.

"That was a blast!" Bombette grinned. Eddy sighed since she was safe.

"That was a great strategy, Ed!" Double D smiled, running to meet the team.

"And where were you?" Eddy scolded him. "We could have been ice popsicles if it weren't for Ed's crazy tactic."

"I've been using Focus to regain our Star Power. I do believe I have enough to call Skolar."

"And what good will that do?"

"I'm curious, too," Bombette added.

"You'll see it right now." Double D clasped his hands and focused to call Skolar. Skolar appeared in front of Double D. "I need you to go above the enemy and use your power."

"Very well," Skolar said, zooming quickly as he was instructed. While Crystal King and the ice clones tried to do another attack, they stopped channeling their energies when they saw Skolar above them. Double D pulled out a Shooting Star, read the instructions on it, and began to chant.

"The heavens cried, and stars began to shine. Witness its true beauty and might under my wish! Shooting Star!" Double D threw the Shooting Star to the king, which went very far and fast surprisingly due to the item. It divided into two shooting stars, four shooting stars, and eight shooting stars. The item began to duplicate itself repeatedly as Skolar's shooting stars descended down to the enemies. Crystal King saw both attacks coming, but the ice clones protected him from the blows. All the shooting stars destroyed the ice clones and managed to damage Crystal King in the process.

The remainder of the shooting stars from Skolar's Star Storm started to descend down to the team. Some screamed, but the stars disappeared before they landed on them. Skolar, now finished, zoomed back to Star Haven.

"What a bold move, Double D," Eddy commented. Double D nodded.

"Now that he is weaken, the rest should be taken care of," Double D stated as they looked up. Crystal King began to pant more heavily than before. Part of his ice crown began to fall down.

"I...cannot...lose!" he panted heavily. "Not by these...brats!"

"Playtime is over, Crystal King!" Mario shouted behind him. He turned around quickly and saw Parakarry carrying Mario. Parakarry threw Mario as he slammed his glowing hammer, due to his Smash Charged badge, straight down to Crystal King. As the Crystal King plummeted down to where the team was, Ed hopped on to Lakilester's cloud.

"You've been dethrone!" Ed yelled as they floated up to Crystal King. Ed swung his hammer as hard as he could, sending Crystal King back up in the air. Mario was still descending down to him.

"I'm not done with you!" Mario slammed his hammer down to him again as Crystal King plummeted down again.

"Now I'm the Penguin King!" Ed slammed his hammer up to him again. Crystal King was taken so much damage that he could not react at all. Mario descended, and Ed and Lakilester floated up. Both Mario and Ed slammed Crystal King simultaneously out of the area.

"KING BOWSER!" Crystal King screamed in utter pain as he started to fall away from the team. "FORGIVE ME!" His entire body turned into snowflakes, leaving no trace behind. Parakarry saved Mario from falling down to the ground as Ed and Lakilester came back down. A ball of white light slowly floated to the team and exploded, revealing the final card.

"We did it...We did it!" Kooper cheered. The rest of them cheered for their victory. While they were celebrating, some of the members noticed four things coming out of the snow. It was none other than the Star Kids.

Mario, Ed, and Double D increased their vitality while Eddy thought it through and chose to increase his Badge Point's power.

"At last, the final Star Spirit," Sushie cheered too. Double D walked forward and grabbed the card. He scanned it closely, lost in his thoughts.

"We're one step closer to confront Bowser...and to leave this world..." Double D muttered to himself with a hint of sadness.

"What are you waiting for, Sockhead?" Eddy asked impatiently. "Release it!"

"Oh! Pardon me...Be free from your prison, mighty Star Spirit!" Double D held the card in the air and released the final Star Spirit.

* * *

**Peach/Bowser's Castle-Few hours ago **

After saying his farewells to the team, Twink quickly zoomed back to the castle. As he flew up there, he recalled the weapon Kammy was building, and Peach's abduction. Unfortunately, he knew Peach would not be in her room like before. Twink noticed he was flying closer to the castle, mustering up the courage to locate Princess Peach. Twink headed to Peach's room through an opened window. He decided to clear his thoughts and start over to the beginning as usual.

"The room...feels weird without Peach," Twink muttered sadly, scanning the room. He remembered all the times he and Peach shared, especially sneaking out to trick the guards. After meeting with Peach, he thought about Peach being very lonely without Mario. He prayed for Mario and the Eds for accomplishing their task to save all the Star Spirits. Twink tried to think up a plan, but he had absolutely no clue where to find Peach. By the time Twink decided to move on, a couple of hours had already passed, much to his shock. "I can't go through the door...so maybe I should use the secret passageway."

Twink uncovered the hidden switch and pressed it, revealing the passageway in the fireplace. He went through the passageway and found himself in the room where he and Peach discovered Bowser's diary. All of the sudden, Twink began to recall that event.

* * *

_**Flashback **_

_"Let's check out that book," Twink asked Peach. Peach took a seat and started to read the first pages. It was a diary left by someone as Peach started to read._

_"Today I went to Star Haven and stole the Star Rod. Now I'm invincible! Cool! I also captured those seven Star Spirits too. With them out of my way, nothing can stop my plan!" Peach turned the next page._

_"...I think I know who's diary is this. Should we continue reading?" Peach nodded as she resumed reading._

* * *

**Present **

Twink chuckled for a second and looked at the table. Surprisingly, it was Bowser's diary lying flat on the table. He flipped the book and read the most recent page.

"Diary, I have good news and bad news," Twink read Bowser's diary. "The bad news is that Mario and those stupid kids managed to save the final Star Spirit! Can you believe how furious I am by this intense writing I'm pouring out to you! It makes me want to burn you! Uh...scratch that diary. On the other hand, the good news is that my Power Platform is fully operational! With this bad boy, I can increase my size and power ten-fold! I'll be even more unstoppable with the Star Rod and the Power Platform!"

Twink gulped, seeing this nearly impossible writing. After finishing that last sentence, he closed the book and exited out of the room. The room was still dark as usual with guard patrolling the room. He suddenly stumbled into the library with no reason, remembering that event again.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"The library." Peach and Twink quickly entered there without being noticed. There were shelves filled with books and guards nearby. Peach and Twink quietly navigated through the library while being careful of the shelves. Some of the shelves did not have books in them. They were lucky they were being block by some books. While navigating through, Peach found a Power Rush Badge with a "P" on it. Peach gave the badge to Twink in order to deliver it to Mario. Finally, they reached the end where two Koopas were having a conversation._

_"I heard that Tubba Blubba is invincible," the Hammer Bros. said._

_"Invincible?" the Koopatrol questioned. "You believe in that stuff? King Bowser is the strongest of all."_

_"Well, yeah. Of course. By the way, I heard that he eats ghost for breakfast, lunch, and dinner."_

_"Ghost such as Boos, right? The only Boos I know is in Forever Forest that's east of Toad Town. Tubba Blubba must the one who's guarding his Star Spirit."_

_"Yeah. He also lives in a castle at the top of Gusty Gulch. He resides more eastern from the Forever Forest. Boos lived in a mansion and a poverty village. Imagine him devouring a Boo in one gulp!"_

_"S-stop it! You're giving me the shivers."_

_"Tubba Blubba is invincible, which means no one in the entire world can't scratch him."_

_"Well, he must have a weak point, right? It's just common sense."_

_"You...may be right. I heard that he has a secret that will ruin him if it ever got out. I bet it has to do with his past because he wasn't strong before." Peach and Twink were__ eavesdropping the whole time._

_"So he does __have a weak point," Peach whispered to Twink. "You must tell Mario and his friends now."_

_"I'm on it," Twink replied quietly. _

* * *

**Present **

Twink wandered around the library until he spotted a group of Koopatrols and Magikoopas around the table. He hovered at the top of a shelf and listened closely.

"Mario is truly a formidable foe as usual as ever," one of the Koopatrol groaned.

"Don't tell me we're gonna lose like always..." another Koopatrol groaned.

"Stop being such a pussy Koopa!" a Magikoopa retorted. "This one is different! Have you recalled that King Bowser is invincible with the Star Rod? We must trust him because I believed we're going to win."

"...Didn't Mario defeated Tubba Blubba who was also invincible too?" a third Koopatrol questioned, reminding them. The Magikoopa threw a book at his head hard.

"Look! Even though Mario and those brats rescued all the Star Spirits, the operation is going to begin very soon. With the Power Platform, Bowser will rule over the Mushroom Kingdom in a few hours!"

Twink gasped quietly as the pressure and stress were on to him mentally. Should he quickly find Mario and the Eds before domination or try to stop this plan by himself? He gathered his thoughts and realized there was no time to find the team because they were in a different place, making the search harder. He had no choice but to leave the room. As Twink avoided the guards, he suddenly decided to go into the dining room and found Gourmet Guy eating a very large Special Strawberry Cake. Gourmet Guy stopped eating and saw Twink, which they both recalled their first time meeting.

* * *

**_Flashback _**

_"What the...?" he asked confusedly. Peach gulped silently and mustered up her courage. She walked up to him and stopped in front of him._

_"H-hello...My name is Princess Peach."_

_"Pr-princess Peach? Here? Oh, hello. Everybody calls me the Gourmet Guy. Are you supposed to be here by any chance? Are you the one who will deliver me food?" Peach was confused by his question._

_"Deliver?...Food?"_

_"So you are? Great! You see, I really love to eat almost anything that tastes delicious. But right now, I'm really hungry."_

_"Oh! I see." Peach was able to relax now. "I can cook it up for you, but I don't have the ingredients and the utensils. The kitchen is one floor below us, though."_

_"Don't worry, Peach. I have this key here that will unlock the door that leads downstairs." Gourmet Guy handed over a pink key to Peach._

_"I'll have your order ready, Mister Gourmet Guy."_

_"Please...Just call me Gourmet Guy."_

* * *

**Present **

"Hey there, little star!" Gourmet Guy greeted happily.

"It's nice to meet you, Gourmet Guy," Twink smiled.

"What brings you here? Are you here to deliver more food?"

"Well...not really. Princess Peach has been moved to a different location, and I can't find a single clue. Plus, I'm running out of time before the Mushroom Kingdom is dominated by Bowser!" Twink ranted quickly.

"Whoa, man! Calm down before you make things worse for yourself only. I really wished I could help you, but I had no idea Peach moved into a different place."

Twink exasperated sighed as hope was starting to fade away. "Well...I better get going." Before Twink left, Gourmet Guy quickly called him.

"Wait a minute!" he called as Twink turned back. "I've been in this castle for quite a while, so I know a few things about this place. I heard that all the Star Spirits are saved by Mario and the Eds, so they must be coming this way. There is a good chance they will be coming here."

"How does that help?"

"Let me finish. If they do come here by some sort of aircraft, they can entered Bowser's Castle through that stone-faced Bowser sculpture. They cannot fly directly to Peach's castle because the Magikoopas are patrolling the outer parameter."

"I see. Well...I better be going."

"Take care of yourself, and be careful. This might get chaotic here." As he resumed eating, Twink exited the room and went downstairs. He suddenly heard people cheering where Peach took the quiz. He quickly entered the room and hid behind the curtains. Twink immediately remembered the intensity of the last quiz.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"What the!" a Koopatrol exclaimed surprisingly. "How did you get out of your room? You can't leave your room!" Peach began to go back, but realized she will be capture either way. A Hammer Bro. quickly entered the scene._

_"Hang on just a second!" the Hammer Bro. objected. "Princess Peach...this is actually perfect timing for you to show up."_

_"And what do you mean?" Peach asked suspiciously._

_"Why...you're the last person we need in our game!"_

_"Oh yeah!" the Koopatrol agreed, completely forgotten about that part. "You're perfect for this!" They took Peach down further, much of her dismay and confusion. They gently placed Peach in the middle of the booth, along with two Koopatrols between her. Peach took a look around and saw colorful booths, ribbons, and flowers. They were staring straight at the red curtain._

_"Peach, where are we?" Twink whispered through Peach's hair. Peach tried to remember the layouts of her castle._

_"I know this room," Peach whispered. "This is where-"_

_"Hello, villians and evil doers!" the Hammer Bro. announced. The red curtain was lifted up, revealing Koopas, Goombas, Magikoopas, Shy Guys, and many more in the audience. "Welcome to the 64th Trivia Quiz-Off!" _

* * *

**Present **

"Hello, once again!" the same Hammer Bro. announced. "I am here to proudly present you the 65th Trivia Quiz Off!" The audience cheered loudly as the game began. Most of the questions were irrelevant, but the final question caught Twink's interest.

"And now...for your final question!" the Hammer Bro. announced once again, reading the last card. "Where is Princess Peach currently located in?" One of the Koopatrols pressed his button.

"What kind of the stupid question is that?" he asked stubbornly, crossing his arms. "She's in her room." A loud buzzer echoed the room.

"Oh...I'm sorry, but that's the wrong answer. Now you'll take-"

"Bucket in the head!" the audience finished as a bucket fell down to the Koopatrol.

"AHH! Not again!" he screamed as he tried to take the bucket off. Another Koopatrol decided to answer the question.

"Princess Peach is found in the Power Platform," he answered.

"That is correct!" the Hammer Bro. announced loudly. "We have our winner!" Confetti began to fall down as the audience cheered very loudly. Twink widened his eyes as he finally found a definite clue. Twink saw an opened window and flew out of the hope. He evaded the guards patrolling the area and reached the highest point of Peach's castle. Right above Peach's castle was the fully functional Power Platform.

The Power Platform was shaped like a bowl with two outer ringed spikes; the exterior was made our of grey bricks, which were the same material as Bowser's Castle. It had yellow eyes and a wicked yellow smile, which was exactly like the other face on Bowser Castle. Several Koopatrols, Kammy Koopa, and the notorious Bowser was on the Power Platform.

"All right, everyone!" Bowser announced. "The time has come to wreak havoc on the Mushroom Kingdom! Not even Mario can stop us now! Total victory is within our reach!" All his minions cheered loudly as Kammy snickered to herself evilly. Bowser laughed the loudest, thinking nothing can stop him. Twink quickly looked around the Power Platform without being discovered. He found a small hatch and entered through it. There were many mechanical wires, wheels, and all other things in the platform.

"Hmm..." Twink pondered for a moment. "Now where is Princess Peach?" As he moved around, he gasped when he saw Peach tied up near the power core, which was a white glowing star spinning around.

"Twink!" Peach exclaimed happily.

"Princess Peach!" Twink quickly zoomed in and untied her rope. After she was free, Peach clasped her hands.

"Oh, Twink! It's so good to see you again!"

"Are you okay, Peach? Did they hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. There's no way Bowser or his minions will hurt me." Twink's face became serious.

"Princess Peach, we need to stop this thing! If Bowser starts this weapon, it could be the end of the Mushroom Kingdom...and the entire world!"

"You're right, Twink. We need more time for Mario to come here. If only we can...delay Bowser's plan." After hearing what she said, Twink had a brilliant idea.

"Peach, there is still hope!" Twink smiled, beginning to "hop" around. "The Power Platform is just a machine, which means..." Peach knew what he was going to say.

"We can take it apart!" They both nodded each other and started to take things apart in the room. Twink started to rip wire after wire while Peach was smashing or stopping the gears with a metal pipe. It only took around one minute until the platform began to spew with black smoke. Small explosions snapped loudly in the room, and the gears creaked with screeching sounds. On top of the platform, Bowser and his minions began to stumble as the Power Platform began to shake.

"Wh-wh-what's going on?" Bowser roared angrily. "You guys lied to me! This was supposed to be in perfect shape, but why is this thing shaking?"

"Uh...technical difficulties?" one of the Koopatrols guessed. Bowser was about to retort and breathe fire until he remembered Peach inside the Power Platform.

"Oh no! I have to rescue my beloved Peach!" Meanwhile, Twink and Peach hustled to find an exit. The explosions inside were loud and fierce as time was running out. They eventually found another hatch, which was bigger than the other hatch. When Peach opened it, they suddenly gasped when they saw Bowser in his Koopa Clown Car.

"Oh Peach!" Bowser sang. "Your hero has come to rescue you!"

"In your dreams!" Peach retorted back. Black smoke began to shoot out of the platform, hindering Bowser's sight.

"Wait Peach!" Twink said suddenly, whispering her ear. "As long as Bowser's plan is temporarily stopped, Mario and the Eds still have time to reach this place. Bowser still should not have the ability to fix his Power Platform with his Star Rod due to his selfish wishes. I know the Star Spirits can somehow help them."

"What about you?" Peach asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine. I'm going to join Mario, and we'll all meet you here." Peach, without realizing, started to shed a tear.

"Twink...I..." Before Peach could say anything, a huge explosion pushed the two out. Bowser gasped in horror, taking Peach in his Clown Car. However, Twink flew passed by Bowser and Twink, zooming all the way down. Peach quickly looked down, this time she was crying uncontrollably. "TWIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNK!"

Twink, covered with a little bit of black soot, thought about everything that happened. Out of all the events, there was one thing he recalled the was very special to him: Peach's smile. It was her smile and her sweet, yet "delicate", nature that they have reached this far for them and the team. If he was not with Peach, she would have been really lonely while succumbing to sadness. And now, he realized Peach will have to be alone for the finale.

As his mind began to black-out, he closed his eyes and waited for a severe impact.

* * *

**Original: Crystal King could not create a blizzard in the game. Crystal King can only create illusions. The ENTIRE scene after the battle was changed.**

**Stats: Level 13**

**Mario: 25 HP up/25 FP/21 BP  
Badge Points left: 2  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2), Damage Dodge(3), Spike Shield(2), Multibounce(1), Power Rush(1), I Spy(1), Happy Heart (3), Dizzy Stomp(1), Mega Jump(3).**

**Ed: 40 HP up/20 FP/15 BP  
Badge Points left: 1  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2), Shrink Stomp(1), Power Smash(1), D-Down Jump(2), Mega Rush(1), Power Quake(2), Fire Shield(2), P-Up, D-Down(2).  
**

**Double D: 35 HP up/15 FP/21 BP  
Badge Points left: 7  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1),**** Zap Tap(4), Defend Plus(5), P-Down, D-Up Badge(2).**

**Eddy: 15 HP/20 FP up/30 BP  
Badge Points left: 2  
********Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(1), Money Money(7), Power Plus(6), Ice Power(2), Mega Smash(3), Super Jump Charged(2).**


	47. Climbing Towards Our Goals

**************************Disclaimer: I do not own ****************Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy nor make profit out of them. Mario belongs to Nintendo; Danny Antonucci owns Ed, Edd n Eddy. I do have some of my own original work in this story while my stories are for entertainment purpose only.**

* * *

Chapter 46: Climbing Towards Our Goals

**Crystal Palace **

Once the final Star Spirit was released, the team went back to the front of the palace. The final Star Spirit had a black mustache, and his expression was very calm.

"Ah...All of you, strong courageous warriors, have my deepest gratitude," the Star Spirit stated to the team. "My name is Kalmar. It is an honor to meet you all."

"I think it should be the other way around," Lakilester pointed out.

"Does it really matter?" Eddy questioned Lakilester.

"Well, think about it. He is the Star Spirit, so we should show our honor to him."

"If he wants to respect us, he'll respect us!"

"Please," Kalmar began trying to stop them, "there should be no reason to argue about this. I abhor fighting and arguing."

"Shush!" Ed shushed Eddy and Lakilester, putting one finger in front of his lips.

"Now that I am freed, it is time to challenge...Bowser." The team did not know what to express. Excitement or fear plagued their minds. "In any case, I shall bestow my powers that will bring peace and harmony." Kalmar's light shined through Mario and the Eds, gaining a new power. "It is called Up and Away, which turns weak foes to stars."

"Awesome!" Ed exclaimed in excitement. "The Penguin King even rules the stars!"

"This might be useful along the way," Double D said.

"Everyone," Kalmar began, "I need to inform our plan to invade Bowser's Castle. In order to reach where Princess Peach is kept, you must return back to where we actually first met: Shooting Star Summit."

"It's like a full circle..." Double D pointed out.

"From Shooting Star Summit, we'll prepare the route to Star Haven. The name of that route is Star Way, which links to Star Haven. However, there is a problem."

"What is?" Mario asked curiously.

"Since I have been trapped in the card more longer than anyone else, my full power has not come back. This also applies the Star Spirits you saved earlier. The Star Way requires all seven of us to activate it, and it is not simple as you think because we rarely interact anyone on the surface."

"But...if we cannot use the Star Way right now, then..."

"I'm afraid you will all not be able to access it as of right now, which means you will all have to wait patiently."

"A-are you sure about this?" Double D stammered. "What if Bowser makes a move before we do?"

"...We'll just have to be lucky," was all Kalmar could say. "I estimate that the Star Way will be accessible in a couple of days. Once our energies are restored, we will call you telepathically around nighttime. You should all use your time wisely to prepare yourself for your final battle."

"Well, at least we can take a break," Eddy grinned.

"Eddy, you should be training during the break," Kooper stated.

"Relax, dude. We really need the break for once!"

"But if you're lazy, you could jeopardize the mission!"

"Big deal! I'm just one guy! We can take on Bowser and his minions anytime!"

"Please stop arguing," Kalmar begged them before the argument could become worse. "I cannot stand it."

"Sorry," they both said simultaneously. Kalamr breathed in and out before speaking.

"Everyone, it's time for me to go. We will call you when the time is right, so make sure you're all ready to go."

"We will," Mario nodded. Kalmar spun around and zoomed back into the black sky. While the team was looking at him, they could almost see Bowser's Castle floating in the sky.

"So far, yet so close," Sushie said. "Let's hope that Princess Peach is safe."

"I hope so, Sushie," Mario added. While staring at the castle, they noticed a small shooting star. Parakarry, on the other hand, saw small explosions on top of Peach's Castle.

"Hey, look!" Bombette pointed out. "A shooting star!" Most people began to make a wish.

"Could it be from Skolar's or Double D's shooting stars?" Watt wondered.

"That can't be," Double D disagreed. "None of our shooting stars were up that high in the atmosphere." Those with their eyes opened noticed the shooting star coming closer to their location. "Is it me, or is that shooting star coming awfully closer to our location?"

"What are the chances of seeing a real shooting star come to us?" Mario questioned. The shooting star was getting much closer and faster to their location. The team was not afraid because the star tilted away from the Crystal Palace. Most stared with amazement until the shooting star passed their location.

"Where'd it go?" Lakilester wondered. The team ran all the way to the gigantic ice stairs and saw the shooting star crashing into Starborn Valley.

"It crashed into Starborn Valley!" Parakarry exclaimed.

"Maybe we should check on them," Sushie suggested. The team agreed and climbed back down to Starborn Valley.

* * *

**Starborn Valley **

After a couple of minutes, the team finally reached Starborn Valley. Inside the area was a small crater in the snow where the residents crowded around it. When the team checked closer, there were a bunch of Star Kids talking crazily in the crater. Merle was also in the crater, too.

"What just happened?" Mario asked. "Was that shooting star a bunch of Star Kids?" One of the Star Kids was different from the rest. It was covered with small amount of black soot. All the Star Kids chanted his name: Twink.

"It can't be!" Double cried out. "It's Twink, everyone!" The team gasped in shock as they joined in the crater.

"Then that shooting star...was Twink?" Bombette exasperated in shock.

"What in the world happened to him?" Sushie cried out. "We must treat his wounds!"

"Quickly, my friends!" Merle asked the team. "To my house!" Merle and the team entered Merle's house along with several Star Kids and few Ninjis. The Ninjis took Twink and placed him in the bed as everyone watched him. Some of the other Ninjis tried to restrain the worried Star Kids from panicking.

"Who would have thought this would happen..." Merle spoke out.

"What exactly happened, Merle?" Double D asked. Merle began to explain the story.

"After the blizzard cleared out, most of us were outside, doing our daily routine. When I looked up, I saw Twink heading directly to this valley. As he approached closer, it looked like Twink managed to slow down, reducing the impact."

"Do you think he'll be all right?" Kooper asked.

"There were some burnt marks on his back, and his breathing were shallow and short. He lost his consciousness after the impact."

"Well...we might as well wait until Twink recovers," Mario said. After several minutes, Twink managed to open his eyes. He was confused about his whereabouts, but remembered the place, the scent, and the familiar faces. Most of these faces were the Star Kids.

"Twink!" the Star Kids cheered happily.

"Everyone..." Twink spoke out weakly with eyes widened. He turned his head and saw everyone else there. "Mario! Eds! You're here!"

"Don't speak," one of the Ninji warned. "You're still in bad shape."

"Well, how is he now?" Merle asked.

"I'm afraid his injuries will take a long time to heal. Maybe a month or two..."

"What!" Twink exclaimed. "I can't rest! I...I need to save Peach!"

"Not in your current condition. Please don't make it worse for yourself."

"But...But..." While he was arguing with the Ninji, Mario remembered something back at Shiver Mountain.

"I have an idea, guys!" Mario said, pulling out an Ultra Mushroom. "If what the rumors said is true, Twink will recover very fast by eating this." Mario walked to Twink and took a piece of the mushroom. Twink gulped down every piece Mario offered until there was no more left. In an instant, Twink jumped out of bed with great energy.

"I feel amazing!" Twink exclaimed happily. All the other Star Kids surrounded Twink, hugging and cheering him in the process. Everyone else smiled, seeing Twink with full energy. Once everything settled down, Mario asked what happened to Twink.

"Mario...I'm sorry to say this, but I lied to you on our last meeting," Twink responded sadly. Mario tilted his head in confusion. "You see, Peach was kept in a different location after we discovered the weapon. I went back and found Peach in the weapon called the Power Platform."

"Bowser's weapon is called the Power Platform," Eddy asked. "He should have created something original..."

"The Power Platform can increase Bowser's size and power, making him even more invincible. He was going to use it tonight to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. However, I was able to stop the Power Platform along with Peach. Since Peach could not escape, she was saved by Bowser. I was going to find you guys until an explosion knocked me out."

"Wow...you've been through a lot..." Merle said, comforting Twink. "On the bright side, if is wasn't for your efforts, the Mushroom Kingdom would have been in chaos. You were so brave, Twink."

"Thank you, Merle." Both of them hugged each other along with the other Star Kids. Some people around started to shed a tear.

"It's just as Kalmar said," Double D smiled. "We were lucky Twink was able to stop the Power Platform."

"All hail Twink!" Ed yelled, joining in the group hug. After their sweet reunion, the team decided it was best to head back to Mario's house along with Twink.

"We will prey the stars that you will all succeed," Merle said, putting his hands in the air. "May the Star Spirits guide you to safety."

"Bye, Twink!" All the Star Kids said at the same time.

"So long, everyone!" Twink smiled, waving his hands. "I promise I will see you all!"

"All right, everyone!" Mario smirked. "Let's head back to my place." The team exited out of Starborn Valley while the others continued to say their farewells. Along the way, there were three Gulpits and two Frost Piranhas down the slope. "Looks like we have to fight."

"Man, I'm tired of fighting!" Eddy whined as he kicked the snow. Unfortunately, he also kicked Goombario, too. Goombario did not expect this coming as he rolled down the slope. He suddenly became a huge snowball as he rolled down against all the enemies. The team did not what to express after seeing this scene.

"Strike!" Ed called out as the team hurried down the slope and grabbed Goombario. Once they were out of sight, they rested in front of the six snowmen. Mario checked on Goombario's condition.

"Are you feeling all right?" Mario asked worriedly.

"Not really...because Goombaria was right," was all Goombario could say. When Goombario said he can continue on, they headed back to Shiver City and used the pipe to leave Shiver City.

* * *

**Mario's house **

After several minutes later, the team made it back to Mario's house. Since the temperature change drastically, they were sweating heavily. Chompy noticed the team and barked happily, calling out Luigi. Luigi came out of the house and saw the team, too.

"Welcome back, everyone!" Luigi greeted. "Man, you guys sure went through a dangerous adventure."

"Imagine freezing like a popsicle," Eddy frowned. "That's how you described as dangerous as it can be."

"Well, head inside everyone. I'll prepare dinner for you all." Everyone went inside as the team took off their winter clothes and wore back their usual clothes. Once dinner was ready, everyone grabbed their foods and ate a different rooms because there was no room in the dining room. The ones who were at the dining room was Luigi, Mario, Goombario, Double D, Watt, and Twink. Luigi asked about Mario's adventure, which he answered in detail. It took around 20 minutes to explain the snowy adventure.

"Wow, bro!" Luigi smiled, sipping a glass of water. "You guys really have been through a lot. On second thought, it would have been better sitting on a nice comfy couch with Chompy."

"Lucky you, then," Goombario muttered darkly.

"Well, you do have to protect this house while I'm gone," Mario reminded Luigi.

"Yeah..." Luigi responded. "Hey, bro...what are you and your friends gonna do now?"

"We're gonna stay around here for a couple of days. The Star Spirits need to recharge their energies so that we can access Star Haven."

"Guess things won't be quiet here."

"Hey, Mario," Goombario called. "While we're taking a break, I would like to visit my family. Can we?"

"Sure. We can do that tomorrow morning."

"Speaking of that," Double D began, talking to Watt, "where are your parents, Watt?" Watt dimmed out, being sensitive about that topic.

"I...uh...don't know," she replied. "I was separated by my mom a couple of days ago before I was, um, captured."

"Don't worry, Watt," Double assured her. "We'll find your mom tomorrow morning, too."

"Thanks, Double D!" Watt smiled, being very happy. Double D also smiled, but remembered something crucial.

"I'm curious, everyone," Double D said out loud, which everyone in the room looked at him. "If we defeat Bowser and save the Mushroom Kingdom...what's next?"

"What's...next?" Mario questioned very confusedly.

"What do you mean?" Goombario asked.

"Are you...talking about going your home world?" Twink answered. "If what the Star Spirits said is true, then they'll sent you three home."

"Then...will this be our final...good-bye?" Double D asked sadly. Everyone in the room did not know what to say. It was too quiet in the room.

"To be honest, this adventure has been fun with you guys," Mario replied in a weak tone. "Seeing you guys go away will be sad in my part. Our partners will also be sad, too." The atmosphere in the room was more tense than ever.

"Uh...hey guys!" Luigi interrupted. "Let's not try to think bad stuffs, okay? Besides, we still have a couple of days before the finale, right?"

"Y-you're right, Luigi," Double D laughed nervously. "I shouldn't have asked that question. Pardon me, everyone." Double D and Watt left the room.

"We shouldn't dwell that much," Mario laughed too. "What we should be doing is focus on the present and the future." And thus, Mario and Goombario left the room, too. Luigi stayed and cleaned up the mess while Twink thought about Double D's question. With that out-of-the-way, most people in the house started to become sleepy. Twink returned to Star Haven to join with the Star Spirits. All they could do was climb towards their goals and see what will happen next.

* * *

**Original: It is possible to continue the adventure in the game. Twink does not join Mario's team.**

**Stats: Level 13**

**Mario: 25 HP/25 FP/21 BP  
Badge Points left: 2  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2), Damage Dodge(3), Spike Shield(2), Multibounce(1), Power Rush(1), I Spy(1), Happy Heart (3), Dizzy Stomp(1), Mega Jump(3).**

**Ed: 40 HP/20 FP/15 BP  
Badge Points left: 1  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2), Shrink Stomp(1), Power Smash(1), D-Down Jump(2), Mega Rush(1), Power Quake(2), Fire Shield(2), P-Up, D-Down(2).  
**

**Double D: 35 HP/15 FP/21 BP  
Badge Points left: 7  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1),**** Zap Tap(4), Defend Plus(5), P-Down, D-Up Badge(2).**

**Eddy: 15 HP/20 FP/30 BP  
Badge Points left: 2  
********Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(1), Money Money(7), Power Plus(6), Ice Power(2), Mega Smash(3), Super Jump Charged(2).**

**********This concludes the Kalmar arc! Now, you're probably thinking the next few chapters will be the final arc and the conclusion. Sorry, but that will be put on hold because there are some questions that still need to be answered:**

**What did Parakarry, Double D, and Watt do during and after the Misstar arc?**  
**What is up with Bow's silence after the Kelvar arc?**  
**What happened to Kolorado after the Misstar arc?**  
**Where are Watt's parents?**  
**What ever happened to Bombette's ex-boyfriend after the Kelvar arc?**  
**How are the Yoshi Kids and Lakilulu doing?**  
**Has Goombario fully matured? **

**********What do all of these questions have in common? They're all related to the partners! Pushing aside the four main characters, in the next eight chapters, I will write a new arc called the Friendship arc. The purpose of this is for character development, which was stated a long time ago. This might be the first story starring the eight partners. As for the rest of the sidequests and extra events in the game, I don't think they serve any purpose in this story such as the fight against The Master. **

**Your favorite partner...will steal the spotlight for one chapter!**


	48. Goombario: A Matured Goomba

******************************Disclaimer: I do not own ****************Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy nor make profit out of them. Mario belongs to Nintendo; Danny Antonucci owns Ed, Edd n Eddy. I do have some of my own original work in this story while my stories are for entertainment purpose only.**

* * *

Chapter 47: Goombario: A Matured Goomba

**Mario's house-Morning**

After the battle against the formidable Crystal King, the team could finally follow their own schedule for a few days. All the team could do was wait until the Star Spirits were ready to create a path to Star Haven. Everyone in the house was leisurely taking their time, reconnecting back to happiness once again. After all, the team went through a lot for the past week. As for the Eds, their goal was coming closer with every second. Unbeknownst to everyone, the Eds had second thoughts during this adventure. All the time they spent in this world were perhaps the most greatest thing they experienced. The same thing goes for their partners, too. The thought of separating lingered in all of their minds. Oh well.

Most people inside were still sleeping except for a few. One lone person climbed up to the top of the house, staring at the rising golden sun.

"Cock-a-doodle-doo!" Ed cawed loudly, waking a few people up from their peaceful sleep. "Cock-a-doodle-doo! Cock-a-doodle-do!" Someone slammed the front door wide opened, which was a very grumpy short kid carrying a white pillow. The front door closed behind him.

"Ed!" Eddy exasperated at Ed. "What do ya think you're doing?"

"Practicing my chicken call, Eddy."

"Get down here so I can give ya a piece of my mind!" Eddy threw the pillow at Ed, but it did not fazed Ed.

"Oh! Oh! I've always wanted your mind so I can be smart like uh...a bird!" Eddy's face began to turn bright red.

"Are you referring me as a stupid bird? GET DOWN HERE SO I CAN-" Before Eddy finished his sentence, Ed leaped, flapping his arms, and landed directly on Eddy. Ed turned his head side to side, wondering the whereabouts of Eddy.

"Oh Eddy! Eddy! Are we playing hide-and-seek?"

"ED!" Eddy quickly grabbed Ed's collar, swinging his right arm as he was preparing a punch. "If you do that one more time, I'm gonna- " Again, before he finished his sentence, the front door slammed Eddy at the back. It was Mario who opened the door.

"All right!" Mario exclaimed happily. "Are you ready, Goombario?"

"You bet, Mario," Goombario grinned. "I can't wait to see my family again."

"I'm interested to see your family, Goombario," Sushie smiled.

"Hm?" Mario questioned, seeing Ed and the flattened Eddy. "What are you two doing?"

"I've...always wondered about that..." Eddy groaned in pain.

"I never do, Eddy!" Ed laughed heartily. After the whole ordeal with Ed and Eddy, Mario's team warped back to Toad Town and walked back to Goombario's village. During the walk, Mario reminisced the past of how he met the Eds and how they faced challenges through this path. They eventually reached the stone building, which was a giant stone tower from before.

"I wonder what's that doing here?" Sushie wondered.

"We fought against a giant Goomba here who took this place," Mario answered.

"Goomba King," Goombario clarified, but zoned out for a few seconds. Mario noticed Goombario's strange behavior.

"Is something the matter?"

"Hmm...I wonder what happened to them?" Mario did not know, but the trio continued on. While they were walking, Goombario and Mario noticed something off.

"Wasn't this place filled with Goombas before, Goombario?" Mario asked him.

"Yeah...Well, actually, there are times those Goombas do not lurk here. It's not strange all the time."

_THUMP! THUMP!_

The trio suddenly stopped, scanning the area around. There was a giant figure coming out of the trees with menacing eyes. It jumped directly in front of them, blocking the path to Goombario's village. They all gasped, seeing a giant Goomba that was the same size as the Goomba King.

"Good lord!" Sushie cried out. "Is that the Goomba King you were talking about, dears?"

"No...It doesn't appear to be that way," Mario replied, staring at the giant beast. "I've never seen another Giant Goomba before."

"Grr..." Goombario growled in frustration. "Well, this guy here is blocking the path! Let's take him down!" Goombario charged first and bonked the Goomba, recoiling back a tiny bit. The Giant Goomba growled like a monster, jumping up in the air. It was about to land directly on Goombario until Sushie's Squirt attack pushed Goombario out. Even though the Giant Goomba missed, it caused a short tremor, making the team fall down to the ground. The behemoth stood up and attempted to charge Mario and Sushie. Mario jumped forward and slammed the Goomba back with his hammer. It recoiled back more, but it did not fall down.

"It's tougher that I thought," Mario grunted. The Giant Goomba was about to attack until Goombario, in his charged form, bonked directly on his head. It had significant impact as Mario activated his Power Jump badge and landed on its head. It fell down with a loud thud, making a tremor near the area.

"Whew!" Goombario breathed out. "He was no match for us."

"Yeah...but this was abnormal for a Goomba to be this big," Mario pointed out.

"I agree," Sushie agreed. "Something must have happened to him." Goombario suddenly remembered something.

"Guys!" Goombario called. "We should head to my village as soon as possible."

"Right!" Mario agreed. The team quickly ran and reached the village. Goombario's family was looking around in confusion until they saw the team.

"Mom! Dad!" Goombario called them.

"Goombario!" Goompapa exclaimed, rushing over to his son. "It's so good to see you! Have you felt that tremor earlier?"

"We did. We just defeated against a giant Goomba."

"You did?" Goomama cried out. "Were you hurt by any chance?"

"Nah, Mom. I'm fine."

"We should probably head inside, just in case," Goompapa suggested. Everyone went inside the giant house as Goompapa closed the gate. They all sat around the large wooden table. Gooma placed a basket full of Goomba Nuts on the center of the table.

"Goombario, what brings you here?" Goomapapa asked.

"Oh! I just want to visit you all," Goombario answered, chewing a Goomba Nut. "After all, we're very close to the end of this adventure. We're gonna fight Bowser any day now."

"Oh dear!" Goomama gasped. "I heard that Bowser is scary and powerful."

"Don't worry, Goomama," Mario assured her. "I did say I will protect him with my life. On the plus side, he has grown into a fine strong Goomba."

"Well I'll be!" Goomapapa smiled, giving his son a pat. Goombaria gave Goombario the "whatever" look, which Goombario returned with the same response. Goombario's family began to notice Sushie.

"And who do we have here?" Goompa said, adjusting his glasses.

"I'm Sushie," she introduced. "I lived on Lavalava Island."

"That's mighty far from here. So Goombario..." He looked at Goombario. "I am very interested to hear your tale."

"Oh! I was just going get there!" Goombario exclaimed, then cleared his throat. Everyone in the room listened to Goombario's family. From the time of their departure, Goombario told many outstanding things that happened to the team. While he was narrating his story, Goombaria grew bored of him. Every time she listened to Goombario's adventure, she wanted to experience it herself. At the same time, she vaguely noticed Goombario talking to the family except herself. Many long hours later, she decided to go out the house for fresh air. Most of Goombario's story lasted until the afternoon.

"Stupid brother..." Goombaria muttered, clutching her doll a little bit tightly.

"Is there a problem, dear?" Sushie asked, jumping towards her. Goombaria was surprised the new guest followed her.

"Oh!...Uh...Hello...What are you doing here?"

"Well...I'm a babysitter. It's a habit of mine to check on others. Why do you have a sad face?"

"It's...It's my brother. Why does it seem like he isn't focusing more on a broader picture? Why doesn't he just...care for me more?"

"So that's it? Well, dear, I don't think he doesn't care about you. Deep down behind that manly Goomba, he does care about you too."

"I want to see if he can prove that he does love me, just as much as he loves our family," Goombario said with a firm tone, which Sushie blinked her eyes. "Eh...I'm sorry. It...feels weird talking to you. I actually want to go somewhere else. Want to come with me?"

"Where is this place?" Sushie asked as they walked down the path next to the house.

"No one knows this, but I found this beautiful place deep in the forest recently. It's a place where I...express my feelings and relax at the same time."

"Can you describe the place?"

"The trees are giant and thick, and the area is full of glowing mushrooms. There's also a small circular area full of flowers and butterflies."

"That is a nice place to be in. It does remind me of that one area we were in before," Sushie said, remembering Flower Fields. As they continue their walk, they felt several tiny tremors around. Out of the trees, three Giant Goombas quickly surrounded the ladies. The one Giant Goomba behind Sushie kicked her with a strong force.

"Sushie!" Goombaria cried out until she was suddenly carried away by one of the Giant Goombas.

"No!" Sushie screamed, jumping to the air to prepare a Belly Flop attack. She managed to damage one, but the same Giant Goomba kicked her once again. The one carrying Goombaria delivered the final blow by kicking her, making her roll down the ground. Goombaria tried to break free, but all hope was lost as she continued to scream for help. Sushie could only see a glimpse before she passed out. Unbeknownst to them, two figures were watching this scene.

* * *

**Goomba's Village-Sunset **

Afterwards, Goombario finally finished his epic story as he described. Goombario's family was delighted listening the tale of Goombario's development. Everyone inside noticed that Goombaria and Sushie were still gone. Mario and Goombario decided to go out the house to check them.

"Where could they have gone off to?" Mario wondered, putting his hand on his hip. His eyes scanned the whole area.

"I don't know," Goombario replied. "Goombaria sometimes pulled off her vanishing act. She can take care of herself, though."

"But...she's still too young. Shouldn't it be a brother's job to take care of her?" That seemed to struck a nerve.

"Well...she can be rather spoiled and annoying sometimes."

"Annoying?" Mario looked at him with a surprise expression. "You shouldn't say something like that."

"But..." Suddenly, they noticed two figures coming in the village. They immediately recognized the red and blue Goombas carrying an unconscious Sushie.

"Sushe!" Mario exclaimed surprisingly.

"Let her go now!" Goombario yelled at the Goomba Bros.

"W-wait!" Blue Goomba shouted back at them. "It's not what you think!"

"Wait..." Mario started, noticing another thing wrong. "There was a little pink Goomba with her! Where's Goombaria?"

"Just listen to us! Please!" Red Goomba retorted. The suspense started to simmer down. "Now...this...Goombaria was kidnapped by several Giant Goombas. They beat up your friend and took Goombaria to another location. They carried her deep in the forest, but there's one way to get there."

"How?" Mario demanded. Blue Goomba answered Mario.

"The original pathway to Mushroom Forest is blocked by several thick damaged trees. You cannot take that route, but there is a secret hole to crawl through."

"And where is that?"

"There is a small area behind your house. There should be that same hole if you examine that area closely."

"Come with us if you want to save her!" Blue Goomba ordered. "Just the two of you won't be enough."

"As if!" Goombario retorted. "Have you forgotten that we fought before? You could be trying to lead us into a trap!"

"We're not!" Red Goomba retorted back.

"Yeah right!" Goombario ran forward and jumped to the air, readying his Headbonk attack. The Goomba Bros. screamed out loud, dropped Sushie, and ran away from where they came from. Goombario landed safely as they took Sushie into the same house where Mario rested a week ago. Goombario's family heard the shouting and checked them.

"What happened?" Goomama asked in a worried tone, seeing Sushie unconscious on the bed.

"There were two Goombas carrying her outside," Mario answered.

"It's highly possible they managed to beat her," Goombario added. Mario, however, had second thoughts about Goombario's statement.

"Goombario...About that..." Mario began, but was interrupted by Goomama.

"Where's my little punkin: Goombaria?" she cried out. Mario and Goombario did not want to see her face.

"...She's been taken away..." Mario muttered sadly, which was enough for everyone to hear him.

"Oh no...Oh no..." Goomama began to hyperventilate, which Goompapa tried to comfort her. Mario and Goombario stood up.

"Don't worry, Goomama. We're gonna rescue her now."

"It's almost nighttime," Gooma reminded the two. "Are you really sure about that?"

"We've faced many tougher challenges that this," Goombario responded.

"That's right," Mario agreed with a nod. They realized it was only just the two of them, but they dismissed that in their minds. "You guys can take care of Sushie. We'll try to rescue her as fast as we can."

"I'm ready when you are, Mario." Goombario stated confidently. Mario and Goombario rushed out of the bedroom, running to the back path where the Goomba Bros. escaped earlier. Luckily, there was still a little bit of light before nighttime. They finally managed to reach the former Jr. Troopa's playground.

"There should be a hole to crawl through," Mario noted. After around a minute of searching, Goombario, found the hole at the far end of Jr. Troopa's playground. It was big enough for the two of them to fit through. Goombario crawled in first with Mario behind second.

* * *

**Mushroom Forest-Nighttime **

After 18 seconds of crawling, they reached the end and scanned what is ahead. They were several glowing mushrooms scattered around the path. They were like light bulbs in the dark.

"Wow...They sure are captivated," Goombario awed. Mario and Goombario walked slowly, being very cautious in this dark, but, radiant path. It took around two minutes to reach an enormous circular area. The most surprising thing was a gigantic, but strange, mushroom. "Never thought this would be here."

"This looks like a dead-end," Mario spoke out. "Goombaria should be around here."

"Goombario! Mario!" someone screamed above the strange gigantic mushroom. There was a hollow hole in the trunk barred by wooden bars where Goombaria was behind it.

"Goombaria!" they both yelled together.

"Get out! It's a trap!" Five Giant Goombas crept out of the shadows, surrounding both of them. The Giant Goombas were quick, but Mario and Goombario managed to dodge by jumping on the Giant Goomba's heads. The two Giant Goombas were a little bit dazed, allowing the heroes to fight back. Mario activated his Power Jump badge and jumped on the dazed Giant Goomba, defeating it. Goombario used his Multi-Bonk attack to hit the other dazed Giant Goomba repeatedly until he was done.

The two Giant Goombas kicked both the heroes. Mario tried to jump towards one, but the Giant Goomba surprisingly knocked him back by head slamming back. Goombario activated his Charge attack, knocking that Giant Goomba with a Headbonk attack. With Mario slowly standing up, the last two Giant Goombas charged towards him, inflicting more damage in which the Power Rush badge activated. Goombario gasped, then quickly powered up his Charge attack and Headbonked the fourth one. Before the last Giant Goomba tried to attempt a body slam, Mario initiated his D-Down Pound badge and slammed the last Giant Goomba with a horizontal slam. It flew a couple of feet away and lost consciousness. They both panted, but Mario was panting more.

"That...took care of that," Goombario panted.

"Now we need to somehow climb up there," Mario said, pointing at Goombaria's location.

_THUMP!_

The tremor was so strong that it shook the area. Mario and Goombario were having a hard time standing up.

_THUMP!_

"Wh-what's with these strong tremors?" Goombario panicked, feeling worried.

"Impressive," a loud, deep, booming voice spoke out. They quickly turned their heads to the source, which was the enormous "mushroom".

"Oh...my...mushroom!" Mario and Goombario stammered; their breath taken away. An old enemy revealed himself.

"You two have gotten stronger...but can you stand up against...THE KING?" It was none other than the Goomba King, which was around the equivalent of four Huff N. Puffs stacked up.

"Goomba King?" Goombario exclaimed in shock. "How in the world did you get so enormous?"

"The magic...continue to develop...until it reach its maximum level," he answered slowly due to being huge. "The magic leaked out...affecting my fellow soldiers."

"Why did you kidnap Goombaria?" Mario demanded loudly.

"To lure you all here...for the final battle. I was hoping your other friends were here...but I guess not. By the way...do not address me as Goomba King. Call me...Goomba Emperior!" Goomba Emperor tried to kick, but they were able to dodge it easily. Mario charged forward and slammed him, with the D-Down Pound badge activated, at the lower part of the body. Goomba Emperor grunted, but the force had little effect.

_"Ugh!" _Mario thought with a grunt. _"Even with the D-Down Pound badge and the Power Rush badge, I lack potent strength." _Since the Happy Heart badge was healing him slowly, the Power Rush badge deactivated. Goomba Emperor stomped on the ground hard, making the whole area vibrate. Goombario and Mario felt like being in an earthquake, unaware of the giant foot slamming the both away. Although the Power Rush badge energized once more, Mario was having a hard time standing up.

"Ready to surrender?" Goomba Emperor taunted. "You two could be...my slaves."

"Ugh...Never!" Goombario retorted back in pain, slowly standing up. Mario was gradually healing up due to the Happy Heart badge.

"Why bother? I'm too strong...and you're a puny shrimp!"

"I will defeat you!" Goombario hesitated; his foot started to twitch.

"Are you sure? I can see your...hestitation full of anger. I guess that means...you don't care about her." Goomba Emperor's pupils darted towards Goombaria.

"What! No!...I..."

"Aw...poor thing. Always focusing on certain things on the picture, but never on a wider scale." That statement made Goombario feeling lost in his heart. Throughout the past week, he admired Mario more than anyone else. He was mostly focused on the task with Mario. His jealously clouded his mind during the Lavalava Island incident. Most importantly, he never focused on his sister.

"Don't...listen to him..." Mario muttered weakly, but his voice was not loud enough.

"AND THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULD BE SQUASHED UNDER MY MIGHT!" Goomba emperor roared.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, GOOMBARIO!" a different voice yelled through the area. Mario and Goombario quickly looked up. Above the Goomba Emperor's crown was a thick, brown branch where the Goomba Bros. were standing.

"He's only trying to break your spirit!" Red Goomba screamed, trying to help Goombario. "You're a tougher Goomba than that!"

"If what he said is true, then you have the will to change for the better!" Blue Goomba yelled.

"And don't forget, Goombario! You're not alone in this fight!" The Goomba Bros. began jumping up and down. Below the branch was a giant coconut hanging directly above Goomba Emperor. With one final jump, the giant coconut broke loose and fell down on his head. The impact pushed off the Goomba Emperor's crown and stunned him at the same time.

"Wh-what the...?" Goombario muttered, seeing the Goomba Bros. "Why are they attacking their master?"

"Goombario," Mario called, still lying on the ground. Goombario looked at him. "I've meant to say this a little while back. Don't you think it's weird that the Goomba Bros. returned Sushie back to us? And now that they're attacking him, this proves that they are on our side."

"You're...right...I guess I let my anger go a little bit out of control. Now if you'll excuse me...I HAVE A SISTER TO RESCUE!" Goombario quickly noticed a row of mushrooms, one higher than the next, at the edge of the area. The last tallest mushroom was enough to reach Goomba Emperor's head and her sister. Meanwhile, the Goomba Bros. leaped off the branch and Headbonked the Goomba Emperor's head with the help of gravity, having a little bit of effect because they are still weak. They slid on Goomba Emperor's skin and landed next to Mario. The enemy finally regained his sense and stared at the Goomba Bros. angrily.

"I've offered the both of you a chance to redeem what you have failed!" he roared with hate in his tone. "You two ran away from me...and now you'll face severe consequences!"

"We're just tired of following orders from someone liked you!" Red Goomba shouted back with no fear in his voice.

"Besides, we want to be Goombario's friend!" Blue Goomba stated. "He's a strong Goomba who is gonna beat you down!"

"That's impossible!" Goomba Emperor disagreed, grinding his teeth and spewing air from his nose.

"No it isn't, you big meanie!" someone screamed back. He suddenly saw Goombaria right next to the group.

"It can't be! But that means-"

"Hey, ugly!" Goombario yelled from above. Mario immediately recognized Goombario in his rainbow form when he fought Lava Piranha. "Never mess with my family and friends! MULTI-BONK CHARGED TIMES TEN!" In a very similar fashion like before, he repeatedly bounced up and down on Goomba Emperor's head. Since one of the Goomba's weakness is the head, the damage was devastating from the might of Goombario's rainbow form.

"AUUUUUGGGHHH!" Goomba Emperor shrieked in pain as he started to fall down towards the group.

"Run away!" Mario ordered sharply. Mario carried Goombaria as the group scattered from the falling behemoth. When they all jumped, he finally fell down to the ground, resulting a five second tremor. After the short tremor, the fallen Goomba reverted back to the normal size Goomba, who was still unconscious.

"Goombario?" Goombaria called out, leaving Mario's side. "Goombario?" She quickly tried to look for his brother and found him. The most amazing part was that Goomba Emperor never stomped down the small flowery area this whole time. In the center of it was Goombario who was still in his rainbow form.

"Hey," Goombario said one word.

"...That's it?" Goombaria scowled. "THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY? AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH LIKE KIDNAPPING, LOSING TO THAT FREAK, JUMPING FROM AN AMAZING HEIGHT, ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS ONE WORD?" Goombaria panted, but Goombario embraced her affectionately. She could feel her cheeks warming up in this brother-sister relationship.

"The most important thing is that you're safe from harm. That is a brother's role." Goombario still held her, looking at her teary eyes. Several butterflies began to show up; two of them landing on their heads. Some flowers in bud form opened up, showing several, mostly red and pink, colored petals.

"You just prove yourself, Goombario," Goombaria smiled happily, hugging his brother. Goombario was confused, but he did not care as his rainbow form died away. Mario and the Goomba Bros. showed up, along with another group.

"That is such a lovely scene!" Sushie cried out, showing tears in her right eyes. Goombario and Goombaria noticed them, feeling awkward seeing them.

"Now that's a true relationship between a brother and a sister," Mario grinned, crossing his arms.

"Can we get some kind of relationship like that?" Blue Goomba asked his brother.

"It's weird like that, but we're brothers. We do have to look out for each other," Red Goomba answered.

"This is just so sweet!" Goomama cried out too. "Luckily, I have a camera with me."

"...Why do you have-" Goombario began, but dismissed his question. "Never mind. I don't really care."

"Goombario," Goompa called, walking slowly to him. "I can tell you...that you have indeed faced many things that we haven't done. You have truly grown up into the bestest and strongest Goomba I've ever known. Your love for your sister was the final thing I wanted to see. Goombario...I acknowledge you as an adult."

"Do you really mean that?" Goombario said, feeling happy.

"Not yet!" Gooma interrupted, surprising Goompa and Goombario. "What is this baloney? This doesn't work out for me! Back in my day, I did something heroic to become an adult! There's one thing you have to do before you can become an adult."

"And...that is?" Goombario blinked his eyes. There was silence in the air until Goombario's grandmother spoke up.

"Kick Bowser's butt in the behind!" This statement shocked the family.

"Gooma!" Goompapa exclaimed in shock. "I've never knew you were this...bold."

"I...can do it, Gooma!" Goombario answered with strong confidence. "I can't do this alone, but as long as I'm with my friends, I will fulfill your wish!"

"That's my son!" Goomama smiled, closing her eyes for a couple of seconds until she opened up. "Now get together. Let's get this group picture in." As they were gathering on the flowery area, Goombario spoke up.

"What about...him?" he asked, pointing at Goomba Emperor. Goomama turned around; her eyes showed mischief.

"Oh ho ho ho...I've got something fun for him to do."

* * *

**Goomba's Village-Next Day **

"PICK UP THE PACE WITH THOSE STUBBY FEET!" Goomama commanded loudly. The former Goomba Emperor was running around the area, carrying many tools in his hands. Mario's team and the Goomba Bros. kept watching this for an hour.

"AND SINCE SHE MENTIONED THAT, SCRUB MY FEET!" Gooma ordered too. He quickly got out the brush and began another new work.

"...So your mother has forced him to do all her chores?" Mario asked Goombario.

"That's...right," Goombario responded a little bit weakly. "And adding my grandma was a bonus."

"Oh dear..." was all Sushie could say.

"Well..." Red Goomba began, "at least we're not doing the chores now that we're part of the family."

"Friends becoming a part of the family," Blue Goomba stated. "That's original." The group laughed out loud.

_"The Goomba Bros. were separated from their parents," _Goombario thought, recalling the Goomba Bros.' reasons. _"They end up surviving in the forest for a couple of months until Goomba Emperor offered a chance to a luxurious life. It was their only choice at that time."_ His thoughts were interrupted byGoombaria, who ran out of the house to meet Goombario.

"Oh my gosh!" Goombaria exclaimed, talking to Goombario. "I woke up so late that I didn't realize you were going!"

"That's right," Goombario said. "We don't know when we will be invading Bowser's Castle. It might be even today."

"I see..." Goombario looked at Mario and Sushie, who were ready to go.

"I have to go..."

"...Okay."

"Catch you next time when peace comes to the Mushroom Kingdom, okay?" In response, Goombaria nodded. Both of them decided to hug each other one last time, holding it out for around 15 seconds. Goombario let go of the hug, and gave a small paper to her.

"I want you to hold this for me. It's very important to me. You should know why." Goombaria examined the paper.

"Definitely, big brother." Mario's team began to walk out of the village until Goombaria wanted to say something. "Wait, big brother!" The team stopped and turned around.

"Yes?" Goombaria was looking down, looking shy before he looked at his brother.

"Let's go...and play at our playground...when you come back home."

Goombario smirked widely. "Love to." And with that, the team finally departed the village. Goombaria took a look at the paper one last time. It was a photo of yesterday, showing the Goomba Bros., her family, Mario, Sushie, Goombario, and herself. Everyone was all happy, and the flowery area adds up to their happiness. There were at least two things she liked the most in the photo. One was herself hugging his brother; both of them having the most blessed expressions out of everyone. The last thing was what was written on top.

_This time, I'll focus on the whole picture._

* * *

**Original: This chapter does not integrate with the game.**

**Stats: Level 13**

**Mario: 25 HP/25 FP/21 BP  
Badge Points left: 2  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2), Damage Dodge(3), Spike Shield(2), Multibounce(1), Power Rush(1), I Spy(1), Happy Heart (3), Dizzy Stomp(1), Mega Jump(3).**

**Ed: 40 HP/20 FP/15 BP  
Badge Points left: 1  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2), Shrink Stomp(1), Power Smash(1), D-Down Jump(2), Mega Rush(1), Power Quake(2), Fire Shield(2), P-Up, D-Down(2).  
**

**Double D: 35 HP/15 FP/21 BP  
Badge Points left: 7  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1),**** Zap Tap(4), Defend Plus(5), P-Down, D-Up Badge(2).**

**Eddy: 15 HP/20 FP/30 BP  
Badge Points left: 2  
********Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(1), Money Money(7), Power Plus(6), Ice Power(2), Mega Smash(3), Super Jump Charged(2).**


	49. Kooper and Ed vs Kent C Koopa

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy nor make profit out of them. Mario belongs to Nintendo; Danny Antonucci owns Ed, Edd n Eddy. I do have some of my own original work in this story while my stories are for entertainment purpose only. **

* * *

Chapter 48: Kooper and Ed vs. Kent C. Koopa

**Toad Town-Afternoon**

Several hours passed since Mario's team left to Goomba's Village. The rest in Mario's house, now fully woken up, began to make their moves. During that time, Bow disappeared from the house, and no one has seen her since this morning. Unfortunately, Kooper and Ed were in their own little world, but they realized about Bow's disappearance. It was up to Kooper and Ed, as her friends, to find her. However, there was a new and dire problem that required their attention only. It was up to their determination to see if they can go beyond the limit.

"Bow? Bow?" Ed hollered, emerging from the fountain and scaring a few civilians.

"Bow?" Kooper called, standing on top of the Dojo's roof.

"Bow?" Ed looked inside a trunk of the tree. Three small blue birds tweeted out loudly and began to peck him. "AHHHHH! Evil pets from Evil Tim's creation!"

"Bow?" Kooper called again, walking down the streets.

"Ooohh Bow!" Ed sang, pressing his face on a window. A few people inside screamed at the hideous face. His eyes were squished, widening the length. The whole face was like looking at an unidentified alien.

"Have any of you seen a Boo with a red bow?" Kooper asked the Badge Shop Owners: Rowf and Rhuff. They shook their heads, though.

"Are you in here, Bow?" Ed wondered, grabbing and shaking the crystal ball.

"Unhand my sacred ball!" Merlon fumed, snatching back his crystal ball and attempting to push Ed out of his house.

"Have you seen Bow, Mr. Whale?" Kooper asked him in the Harbor. The Whale did not know either. Kooper sighed, leaving the area and pondering what to do. Kooper almost gave up hope until he had a clue about the whereabouts of Bow. Unaware of himself, he found himself standing in front of the Post Office, seeing his goofy friend and a familiar idol.

"Have you seen Bow, Kolorado?" Ed asked the infamous adventurer, who was sitting next to a milky table drinking Koopa Tea.

"I'm afraid not, my boy," Kolorado answered, then saw Kooper and felt happy to see him. "What-ho, old boy!"

"Kolorado?" Kooper exclaimed surprisingly, walking towards him in a fast pace. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your wife?" Kolorado's expression changed into a serious one.

"There...appears to be quite a dilemma. You see, a Gargantua Koopa Troopa is blocking Pleasant Path!" Kooper suddenly felt his head going back by two inches, hearing the word: Gargantua.

"Cool name," Ed commented with a grin. "Does it have a name?"

"The one blocking the path is called Kent C. Koopa."

"Kent C. Koopa?" Kooper said, thinking about the strange name. Kolorado set down his tea. _"Try saying that five times."_

"Kent C. Koopa appears to be quite strong. I say, a strong brute indeed! This is a bit of a sticky wicket..."

"Wah ha ha ha!" Ed laughed. "You say some funny things!" The Koopa Troopas ignored him.

"There's nothing I can do...I am smart enough to know I cannot hope to defeat him on a one-on-one duel. To make things worse, there are people who are stuck in Toad Town because they cannot get through Kent C. Koopa. What folly..." Kooper and Ed looked through a window next to them, which was a small hotel. Just like Kolorado mentioned, there were several Koopas and Bob-ombs living inside the small hotel.

"This is bad..." Kooper commented sadly.

"They're just like me," Kolorado added. "We all cannot meet our family and friends. The only course of action is to search for a secret passage to Koopa Village."

"Secret passage to Koopa Village?" Kooper remembered something that happened several days ago. "Wait! There is one!" Kooper turned to Ed. "Remember that we fought that Blooper the second time in the sewers?"

"Oh yeah!" Ed grinned. "I would never forget that giant hunk of white. I want to meet it again!" Kooper blinked his eyes, having a faint and bad feeling at Ed's statement.

"Well...My point is that we discovered three blue warp pipes. One of them leads straight to Koopa Village. Let's try to take these folks to the sewer."

"Back to Hades!" Ed agreed seemingly, pumping his fists into the air. Kolorado decided to tag along with them. Unfortunately, there was a problem when they reached the entrance of the sewers.

"Sorry, but I cannot allow civilians to pass," a Toad Worker said firmly to the three. The group saw several Toad workers, in full yellow body suits, carrying tool boxes. Most of the workers warped down the green warp pipe.

"What seems to be the problem?" Kooper questioned him.

"We've got a report about several pipe leaks that burst this morning. One of my men reported that the pipes were damaged by a great force." Kooper's body cringed.

"Uh..." both Kooper and Ed droned. In reality, it was actually the team and the Blooper's fault for the cause of the flood in the sewers.

"The sewers need to be under construction as of right now. It has started to fill up the sewers at a quarter-fourth level."

"Well..." Kooper began, trying to avoid being suspicious. He closed his eyes and grinned widely. "Good luck on that." Kooper motioned his friends to leave the area quickly, walking back to the entrance of the hotel.

"Do you know what happened, chap?" Kolorado asked Kooper.

"N-no...N-not really, but..." Kooper tried to change the subject. "I think...if the sewers is currently inaccessible, then our only option is to defeat Kent C. Koopa."

"A-are you mad?" Kolorado exasperated. "Just the two of you by yourselves? Kent C. Koopa is a formidable foe! Many have tried, but they all ended up tasting defeat and dirt! There were only two people who fought bravely, but he still defeated both of them easily!" Kooper had to admit that it was only the two of them instead of the full team.

"Normally, we would bring the team, but everyone is trying to rest because we were very tired yesterday. Some of us had already left temporarily."

"I'm ready when you are, Kooper!" Ed proclaimed, ready for action. "It's time for termination!"

"Uh...we're not gonna terminate him," Kooper reminded him as the two started to run. "We just have to stop him." Kooper and Ed ran off to Pleasant Path, leaving Kolorado behind.

"Wait up!" Koloardo shouted, but he was ignored. "Don't go! You're fighting a cruel brawl!" Kolorado's shouting was loud enough for everyone in the small hotel to hear.

"Hey guys!" a Koopa Troopa called, opening the door. "Someone's gonna fight Kent C. Koopa!" This prompted many people inside to go check it out.

* * *

**Pleasant Path-Afternoon**

Halfway through Pleasant Path, Kooper and Ed encountered Kent C. Koopa. He was a huge Koopa Troopa, almost the same size as Bowser. His shell and boots were red, and he wore swirly light blue glasses. By his appearance, people described him as a semi-old Koopa Troopa.

"Stop right there!" Kent C. Koopa shouted the two, which they stopped in front of him. "You've gotta admit: It's a fine weather, isn't it?"

_"What's with this guy?" _Kooper thought about his strange greeting.

_"Hello?" _Ed thought inside his mind. _"Hello! Call 9-1-1! Brain failure coming in!__" _

"I'm assuming you two already know my name," Kent C. Koopa began with a tough and scruffy voice. "For a refresher to your simple minds, my name is Kent C. Koopa."

"You're Kent C. Koopa? You can't see Koopas?" Ed pointed at him with a shocked expression on his face.

"...It appears your friend there is...dim-witted," Kent C. Koopa spoke to Kooper.

"Cut it out," Kooper spoke firmly, trying to threaten him for insulting his bestest friend.

"Anyway, let's get straight to the point since I can tell I'm wasting your precious time. If you want to use this road, you need to pay me 100 coins...per person."

"I'm getting déjà vu..." Ed muttered, remembering the toll scam. Kooper figured out the main problem: a toll.

"So that's the reason why people cannot pass here!" Kooper pointed out; his face became serious. "Having 100 coins is expensive to have, but having every person in the group to pay more is too much!" Kent C. Koopa frowned, crossing his giant arms.

"Sorry, but that's how it is," Kent C. Koopa apologized in a fake tone. "With the whole town going haywire and people going everywhere, I can make an easy profit with this toll. You don't pay, you don't pass. That's how my world goes. Coins make the world go round! It's all about the money!"

"He's just like Eddy!" Ed exasperated, pointing at him fiercely. Kooper had a simple response.

"We refuse!" Kooper answered with the same tone as Ed's. Both of them went into their fighting stance. "Instead, we'll fight till you leave!" Several people, including Kolorado, began to show up at a safe location behind Kooper and Ed.

"Are they crazy?" one Koopa Troopa whispered to his friend. "They must be fools to challenge Kent C. Koopa."

"Well, we can't be sure until the fight ends," his friend responded.

"I heard that Kent C. Koopa taught those notorious Koopa Bros. how to fight," one Bob-omb whisperd to his friend.

"If they were bad enough, then Kent C. Koopa is the worse!" his friend stated. Meanwhile, Kolorado was listening to everyone's doubts.

"_If I remember correctly, two people fought and lost against him,"_ Kolorado thought. He used his peripheral vision, looking at the two figures to his left. _"Well, well...They're here."_

"You want to fight me?" Kent C. Koopa calmly. "I'll cream you two because, to be frank, I'm very, very, very strong. Last chance before it's too late."

"Bring it on, chump!" both Koopa and Ed yelled at him. Kent C. Koopa grinned evilly.

"I warned you two..." He began to stretch his body. "This may hurt a little bit...Actually, no...It's gonna hurt till you both squirm!" At the very last word, the Gargantua Koopa Troopa suddenly dashed suddenly. They tried to dodge, but Kent C. Koopa smashed them both in a pose of an airplane. Both of his arms sent the two behind while they were grunting in pain. They quickly stood up as Kent C. Koopa turned around.

_"What the?" _Kooper thought with a hint of fear. _"He's big...but he moves fast!"_

"Feel my pain from me: Ultra Lothar!" Ed proclaimed, tapping his Hammer Throw badge and throwing his hammer at the enemy. Kent C. Koopa smirked, turning his body so that the Ultra Hammer hit the back of the shell. Everyone around gasped in surprise, seeing that attack ineffective.

_"What a sturdy shell!" _Kooper thought surprisingly as he saw Ed grabbing his hammer. Kent C. Koopa went inside his shell and flung himself forward. It was semi-fast, so Ed planted his feet firmly on the ground and tapped his Power Smash badge. Ed smashed Kent C. Koopa, stopping the rotation and pushing him back only by a couple of inches. As he got out of his shell, he inspected his right side of his shell and saw a tiny crack on it.

"Boy, you've got strength," Kent C. Koopa actually complimented, but turned serious, "but only decent!" Without warning, Kent C. Koopa jumped above Ed's head and performed a ground pound attack. He slammed his body on Ed's full body.

"AUGH!" Ed screamed in true pain, suffering from a monstrous blow. Normally, it would have been bad, but his P-Up, D-Down badge made it worse for him.

"Ed!" Kooper screamed, going inside his shell and revving up his charge to generate flames around his entire shell. Kent C. Koopa foresaw Kooper's move, though he was a bit surprised to see Kooper's Fire Shell attack. Kooper shot himself forward with a blazing streak, but Kent C. Koopa quickly grabbed Ed and used him as a shield. Everyone in the crowd gasped even more, seeing Kooper knocking off Ed from Kent C. Koopa's grip. Kooper got out of his shell and saw Ed lying on the ground next to him. "NO! ED!"

"Seeing...many...Koopa...heads..." Ed grunted barely; his body was covered in some black ashes. If he did not wear his Fire Shield badge, that would have finished him out. Despite this miracle, Ed's Close Call badge began to glow.

_"Ed is strong...but he won't last at this rate!" _Kooper panicked, realizing without Ed's strength, their chances of winning were extremely low. Kent C. Koopa used this opportunity to smash both of them with a downward strike. Kooper immediately reacted by grabbing Ed and jumping backward. The force from two fists was so formidable that it broke the ground, sending bits of rocks everywhere. One sharp rock grazed through Kooper's undamaged cheek, making him flinch in pain. Although they dodged it, Kent C. Koopa did not want them to fight back. He jumped in the air in an attempted to smash both of them with a ground pound attack. Kooper, however, could not react at Kent C. Koopa's sudden attack. When he slammed the ground, he saw Ed and Kooper rolling down to the side. It was the Close Call badge that saved both of them from a fatal slam.

"That's it!" Kooper snapped, going inside his shell and shooting himself forward. He suddenly stopped when Kent C. Koopa grabbed Kooper with his bard hands. Kooper tried to break free, but Kent C. Koopa's strength was too much. A frightened Koopa Troopa frantically stared straight at the swirly glasses.

"You're too weak...A fragile body like yours can never pierce me," Kent C. Koopa stated darkly. All of Kooper's breath did not come out as he saw fast images that his vision could not handle. Next, he felt himself flying back, hitting someone from behind. The throw was powerful enough to send both Kooper and Ed flying to the crowd. A few people were taken down by the propelling duo. "Nice try...but no dice!"

"Kooper! Ed!" Kolorado called loudly, lifting Kooper off the ground. Ed was helped by two unknown figures, too.

"Anyone else?" Kent C. Koopa proclaimed, frightening the majority of the crowd, including the barely conscious Kooper. "If not, you either pay my toll or scram!" Everyone left the area in a hustle, leaving Kent C. Koopa to sit down on the ground and wait for the next victim.

* * *

**Hotel-Nighttime**

Kooper scowled his face in pain as a Toad applied a white bandage on his grazed cheek. Ed showed no expression as two Toads wrapped white bandages around Ed's burnt parts. When some rations came, however, Ed went back to his usual self.

"Food!" Ed screamed in delight, startling the people around. "No napkins, please." As Ed gorged his food, Kooper started to listen closely.

"Those guys were a joke," one Koopa Troopa stated.

"I had confidence in the beginning until they lost," a Bob-omb sneered.

"How am I supposed to meet my girlfriend now? I can't take it!" a different Koopa Troopa cried out.

"Deal with it," his friend stated. "As long as that brute controls Pleasant Path, it's futile to fight him." More and more hurtful statements began to haunt Kooper's mind.

_"Wh...What was I thinking?" _Kooper thought sadly. _"I was overconfident...and I failed to protect my friend...and to help these people..." _Everything that happened him today sank in Kooper's mind, feeling helpless to help everyone.

"Karen! Karen! Hang on, Karen!" a Koopa Troopa mother called in a worried tone while holding her daughter. Everyone saw the female Koopa Troopa, the same age as Kooper, with wavy auburn long hair and dark blue boots. Her back hair covered the half of her sapphire shell while some of hair on her left side was in front of her left side. Karen was suffering from a stomach ache as she was holding her stomach.

"Oh no! Not again!" a Koopa Troopa's voice raised, who appeared to be a doctor. He pulled out a white tablet and gave Karen the tablet, which she swallowed it whole. She was struggling for a couple of minutes until her breathing was normal. "I'm running out of medicine. If this keeps up, she could be in a fatal situation."

"Doctor, is there any permanent cure anywhere?" Karen's mother begged.

"I told you before. Only the freshest of Koopa Leaves in Koopa Village can stop her gastroenteritis."

"However, that is nigh impossible," Kolorado decided to speak up. "Kent C. Koopa is blocking the path, and an alternate route is submerged in water. Plus, we don't have all the coins we need to pay him."

The doctor sighed. "And because of that, I will run out of medicine for her." The doctor paused before speaking again. "She only has until next afternoon before her gastroenteritis sparks up uncontrollably." All Karen's mother could do was to sob herself; her tears landed on Karen's hair. Karen had a terrifying look, losing all hope.

"She's gonna live!" Kooper shouted, standing up fully. "Ed!" Ed swallowed his food and stood up hastily.

"Private Ed ready to shoe you!" Ed proclaimed incorrectly, putting his right hand on his right head.

"Has your brain been damaged, too?" a Koopa Troopa questioned with a semi-irritated face. "You guys lost to him...badly!"

"You two were the closest to win, but you're 30 years behind!" a Bob-omb exclaimed, tired of seeing the two's stupidity. "Come on, guys!" Most people in the room went to do something else as long as they did not want to see Kooper and Ed.

"Plus, I highly recommend you rest for a week before you strain your body," the doctor told the two. "Expressing my opinion, you're too weak to hurt him."

"I CAN PIERCE HIM! I'LL PROVE IT!" Kooper screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone, even Ed, was surprised to hear him shout. The two figures decided it was time to step in front of Kooper and Ed. A green Buzzy Beetle with a thin tied up hair and a Duplighost in blue sheet stood proudly in front of them.

"Then we shall help you," they said. Kooper and Ed had their mouths opened a tiny bit. The two people took Kooper and Ed out of the hotel, taking them to the back of the Dojo. It was a wide area with logs and small brink walls in stationary position.

"I can tell you both are friends with Mario. I am Chan," the green Buzzy Beetle introduced himself.

"And I am Lee," the blue Duplighost introduced as well. They both bowed down, which Kooper and Ed hesitantly bowed down too.

"Our reason for helping you two is simple: Your determination is what makes you strong. I can tell you want to help the people in the hotel and that elegant Koopa." Kooper's brain stopped for a second.

"It is because you have a goal to aim," Lee added. "By reaching your goal, you can defeat Kent C. Koopa."

"Hold on a minute," Kooper interjected. "Are you...the ones that fought him previously?"

"That is correct," Chan answered. "We fought, but his skills were advanced. We lost in shame as he stomped on our prides. When he heard about Karen's gastroenteritis, we wanted The Master's help. It is a pity, but The Master's condition has fallen ill."

"The Master, unfortunately, cannot fight at full strength," Lee added. "Someone like Kent C. Koopa would defeat him in combat."

"Poop!" Ed exclaimed suddenly, understanding the situation somehow.

"I see..." Kooper spoke out. "So...where do we start?"

"Kent C. Koopa's body is very sturdy," Lee began, showing several stone walls scattered around the area. "Therefore, we designed this course to break these walls as if they were his shell."

"But..." Ed began, "none of them are broken." Ed's surprising perspective brought up a good point. Chan and Lee sighed in defeat.

"To be fairly honest, we lacked the power compared to you guys," Chan said flatly. "I am not as strong as Kooper's Shell Shot attack."

"Although I can turn into Kent C. Koopa, the concept of the Duplighosts is different than you think," Lee began to explain. "Duplighost can transform into their opponent, but the stronger they are, the harder it is to concentrate. Kent C. Koopa is indeed stronger than I am."

"Whoa..." Kooper said. _"So not even they can win against Kent C. Koopa..." _

"We must begin," Lee announced. "The longer we wait, the shorter Karen's life span will deplete." Kooper and Ed looked and nodded each other before separating into their courses. Ed easily broke several brick walls with his potent strength. His Power Smash badge, his D-Down Jump badge, and his P-Up, D-Down badge allowed him to obliterate his brick walls into smithereens."

"Very nice, Ed," Lee complimented him. "Just remember that Kent C. Koopa's defense is slightly durable than these brick walls."

"Ultra Lothar shall get his revenge!" Ed proclaimed, standing on top of one of the rumbles doing weird poses. Lee felt awkward seeing him. On Kooper's side, Kooper had to hit one brick wall around five to seven times before it could break. Kooper's progress was slower than Ed's progress.

"There is something I want to tell you, Kooper," Chan called, grabbing Kooper's attention. "I've heard a rumor about a famous technique."

"A technique?" Kooper wondered.

"This technique is called Shell Slam. It is a special technique that can pierce defense easily."

"Pierce defense?" Kooper recalled his allies having attacks that broke through many opponents' bodies. "That could actually help me! How do I learn it?" Chan looked down.

"...I do not know the proper instructions." Kooper started to feel down. "However, I do have a hunch. You need a high propulsion with greater rotation than normal. Afterwards, keep pushing your opponent with the same rotation." Kooper understood Chan's hunch, figuring out the key technique to win.

"I...I guess you're right. I can go a little bit faster." As training continued on, a mysterious figure was watching the four. Karen was seeing through a wide hole on the wall, watching Kooper destroying more brick walls at a good pace. In a couple of minutes, all the small walls were broken down.

"Excellent work," Lee praised the two. "Here's the last test before you can face him. You will have to defeat me in combat!" Lee's eyes flashed as he transformed into none other than Kent C. Koopa. Ed was ready to take Lee on, but Kooper's body was shaking. Without warning, Lee grabbed the shivering Koopa and threw him away. Ed saw Kooper thrown away and began his assault on Lee.

"Kooper! Pay attention!" Chan shouted at him. "Don't let fear overtake your battle!"

"I...I know..." Kooper panted as he was seeing Ed fight. Ed was doing a good job until he was punched back by Lee. Chan, with his sharp eyes, saw Kooper cringed.

"Kooper, are you gonna stand there and watch your partner suffer? He may be strong, but he can't do it alone!"

"I-"

"Kooper, look at me!" Kooper did as he was told. "Do not let circumstances control you. You control the circumstances. The one who controls the battle will win!" Ed was knocked back by Lee, sending Ed to Kooper's position.

"Uh...I need help, Kooper!" Ed grunted, standing up.

"Ed..." Kooper began, staring at Ed's strong determination. "How can you fight like that?" Ed scratched his head with his hammer.

"Huh? Uh...I don't know. Most of the time, I feel like an almighty monster of doom and destruction and death when I help or protect someone. It...um..." Ed tried to think a good word. "Oh yeah! It brings me courage!"

"Courage?...Courage..." Kooper processed that word into his brain. All of the sudden, his fear of Kent C. Koopa vanished into thin air. He showed a serious and confident look on his face as he stood up. Ed grinned, seeing Kooper's fighting spirit. As they continued their practice, Karen could not help but be amazed to see them fight. They were really determined to save Karen. No matter how many times they fell, they kept fighting back by having a strong will to succeed.

Around 30 minutes have passed, and the fight was over. Kooper and Ed panted hard, seeing Lee on the ground. He transformed back into his original form, which he was barely conscious.

"That's...enough..." Lee panted harder than the two. "I can no longer concentrate my powers." Kooper and Ed picked up Lee off the ground. "Just one more advice."

"Yes?" Kooper wondered Lee's advice.

"Always be yourself, express yourself, and have faith in yourself."

"Thank you, Lee. Thank you, Chan." Chan nodded at Kooper's response.

"Let's go inside the Dojo so you can rest up and patch up your wounds. You two shall fight the first thing in the morning." Karen could barely see the four going in the Dojo until they were out of her sight. Karen smiled, but her smile faded when her stomach ache started to came back slowly. She quickly rushed back to the hotel to take her last treatment.

* * *

**Pleasant Path-Morning**

A new day came faster than Kent C. Koopa thought. He was, admittedly, getting tired of standing here. He has not eaten anything for a couple of days. He suddenly noticed two figures coming to his direction, so he got up and acted tough. The Gargantua Koopa Troopa gasped when he saw Kooper and Ed looking at him fiercely. They were followed by Chan, Lee, Kolorado, and everyone that was stuck in the hotel. Most people from the hotel were skeptical, unfortunately.

"Didn't I already told you guys?" Kent C. Koopa grinned evilly. "You can't pierce me because you're too weak."

"Oh really?" Kooper started. "I have a strong feeling I can."

"Oh really?...Then prove it to me!" Kent C. Koopa started the fight by charging forward like last time. Ed stepped in front of Kooper and tapped his Power Quake badge.

"My anger shall shake the earth!" Ed shouted, slamming his hammer down on the ground. The tremor caused Kent C. Koopa to fall down on the ground. He stood up, but he saw Kooper launched himself with a Shell Shot attack. It hit Kent C. Koopa's chin, thus knocking him back. Once Kooper ricocheted back, still in shell form, he did a U-turn while creating flames on his shell. He shot himself forward directly on Kent C. Koopa's tail.

"YEOWWW!" Kent C. Koopa screamed in pain as the force flipped him back. Before he stood up, Ed landed on Kent C. Koopa's shell with a piercing effect. His D-Down Jump made few tiny cracks on his shell. Ed landed next to Kooper as everyone saw Kent C. Koopa struggling to stand up.

_"What's going on?" _Kent C. Koopa thought frantically; his eyes widened. _"Their powers are superb!...No...It's not that...They're working together as a team! They're controlling this battle!" _

"Had enough?" both Kooper and Ed taunted him. Kent C. Koopa felt his anger boiling inside of him, seeing the two humiliating him.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" he exasperated as he charged forward. Kooper went inside his shell, preparing the duo's signature move.

"Power Ed Shot!" Ed declared, smashing Kooper with his hammer. Kent C. Koopa's anger blinded his hasty strategy, taking a powerful direct hit from the attack. His lower part of his shell has a small crack on it. Both Koopa Troopas went to their opposite direction.

"Why...you..." As he tried to stand up, he heard a beautiful melody that made him want to go to sleep. He saw the Star Spirit, Mamar, singing her lullaby toward him until she went away. This made him feel very drowsy, but he was still conscious.

"Just remember, Kent C. Koopa!" Kooper declared, pointing at the swaying enemy. "Never put someone's life in danger when you don't know!" Kooper went inside his shell, but he was spinning still at a faster pace. Ed tapped his Power Smash badge and readied his hammer. "Here's my Shell Slam!"

Ed smashed Kooper straight at the enemy. With great power, speed, and rotation, Kooper delivered a mighty piercing blow that severely destroyed Kent C. Koopa's shell.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Kent C. Koopa hollared in pain as he was sent flying off into the air, never to be seen again. The crowd cheered loudly, running to the heroes and lifting them up. It took a couple of seconds to lift Ed, though.

"I can't believe it! Kent C. Koopa is gone!" a Bob-omb cheered loudly.

"You guys did it!" a Koopa Troopa cheered too. "You guys are so amazing!"

"That was so smashing, my boy!" Kolorado cheered for Kooper. Everyone around praised Kooper and Ed for defeating the evil entrepreneur that held back reunions. All the cheering stopped when Karen screamed out loud. Everyone saw her clutching her stomach in pain.

"We must take her to Koopa Village! Quick!" the Toad doctor ordered. The people from the hotel quickly grabbed their belongings in the hotel. At the same time, the small group traveled with Karen's mother and her daughter. Karen, carried by her mom and the doctor, noticed Kooper's shell with a big crack on it.

* * *

**Koopa Village-20 minutes later **

After 20 minutes passed, Karen's gastroenteritis dissolved away by the freshly brewed Koopa Tea. She was told to rest at the Toad's house for a day. Everyone that wanted to come to the village finally came in. Most of the residents were so happy to see their friends or relatives. With the exception of Kolorado's wife scolding his husband, everyone was in happy spirits. Kooper, Ed, Chan, Lee, and Karen's mother stayed in the house to take care of Karen.

"Thank you so much for your help!" Karen's mother smiled blissfully. "Without you guys, I don't want to think about Karen's condition."

"Always helping the need, my lady!" Ed proclaimed, putting his right hand on his heart. "Before, I was a moose. Always in the happy place until destiny came! Now...I'm the defender of TEA!" Ed grabbed the extra Koopa Teas off the table and swallowed everything inside.

"How disturbing..." Chan stated.

"Quite," Lee agreed. Kooper chuckled, then turned to Karen who was lying in bed.

"How're you feeling now?" Kooper asked her.

"Much better, Kooper," Karen replied with a smile. "You've saved my life."

"I had to do it before it was too late. I needed the will to help those in need. As long as I have someone with me, we're unstoppable!" Karen chuckled at Kooper's words. "By the way, I like the color of your shell. It's just like my shell. Kinda like...uh...true sapphire, huh?"

"Why thank you, Kooper...Speaking of shells, I saw your shell with a crack on it." Kooper tried hard to inspect his shell, and Karen was right.

"You're right. I have been smashed by Ed's hammer a lot. That last attack must have really did it. Don't worry, Karen. I have a spare at my place."

"So...What are you going to do now?"

"I have to save the Mushroom Kingdom from Bowser." Karen gasped, hearing Bowser's name.

"A-are you sure you're gonna by okay?"

"I'll be okay as long as I have my friends and courage. We can accomplish anything."

"In that case...can you come close to my face?" Kooper blinked in confusion, but he did as he was told. Karen gave Kooper a kiss on his left cheek. "That's my good luck kiss. Hope it doesn't go to waste, Kooper." Kooper was blushing a little bit, touching his left cheek. Speaking of friends, Kooper forgot about Bow.

_"We'll definitively find you, Bow,"_ Kooper thought. _"With Ed here, finding a Boo in the dark is a thrill of an adventure!"_

* * *

**Original: There is no hotel in Toad Town. Karen does not exist in the game (but she represents Kooper's fan). Kooper cannot learn Shell Slam. **

**Stats: Level 13**

**Mario: 25 HP/25 FP/21 BP  
Badge Points left: 2  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2), Damage Dodge(3), Spike Shield(2), Multibounce(1), Power Rush(1), I Spy(1), Happy Heart (3), Dizzy Stomp(1), Mega Jump(3).**

**Ed: 40 HP/20 FP/15 BP  
Badge Points left: 1  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2), Shrink Stomp(1), Power Smash(1), D-Down Jump(2), Mega Rush(1), Power Quake(2), Fire Shield(2), P-Up, D-Down(2).  
**

**Double D: 35 HP/15 FP/21 BP  
Badge Points left: 7  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1),**** Zap Tap(4), Defend Plus(5), P-Down, D-Up Badge(2).**

**Eddy: 15 HP/20 FP/30 BP  
Badge Points left: 2  
********Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(1), Money Money(7), Power Plus(6), Ice Power(2), Mega Smash(3), Super Jump Charged(2).**


	50. Bombette: Change of Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy nor make profit out of them. Mario belongs to Nintendo; Danny Antonucci owns Ed, Edd n Eddy. I do have some of my own original work in this story while my stories are for entertainment purpose only.**

* * *

Chapter 49: Bombette: Change of Heart

**Mario's house-Early afternoon **

With half of the team gone, Eddy's team pretty much had nothing to do. Double D's team had the whole house to themselves while the rest were outside. Luigi was playing with Chompy by throwing a large white bone for Chompy to fetch. Bombette and Lakilester supported alongside with Luigi to make it more fun for Chompy. Eddy, on the other hand, was sleeping on a lounge chair, dreaming different types of scams based on this adventure.

"Heh, heh...Suckers..." Eddy snored loudly, adjusting his body for comfort. "Jawbreakers for life..." Up in the sky, an old Paratroopa mailman flew down to Bombette.

"A pink Bob-omb..." Postmaster mumbled to himself before speaking up. "You are Bombette, I presume?"

"Why yes," Bombette replied, tilting her head to the right.

"I have a letter for you. Please accept it." Postmaster gave Bombette a letter. "Another letter, duly delivered. A postman's job is never done." Bombette seemed to remember that line.

"Hey, I just realized something. Do you know Parakarry?"

"Parakarry? Parakarry..." He acted as he did not know him. "My memory is a bit foggy. Can't remember a darn thing. Maybe because that clumsy idiot hasn't finished my special task. Probably hiding in that house." Three shadow figures behind the window ducked down. "Well, no matter. I must take off. I have an important business to do. Farewell." Postmaster flapped away from the area. Luigi and Chompy continued to play while Lakilester wanted to know about the letter.

"So what is it, dudette?" Lakilester asked her. Bombette gave Lakilester a weird look, but dismissed it.

"I'll read it to you," Bombette answered. "'We write this letter as a humble request to you, the most worthy and explosive of all Bob-ombs.'" She smirked to herself. "Well, that's true."

"Definitively! Eddy would also agree, too. It's not like that blue Bob-omb who hang out with us in Flower Fields."

"Don't remind me about him..." Bombette spoke darkly before she continued to read. "'Right now, we have been staging an opening event for a new Dry Dry Railroad route." Hearing that name made Bombette groaned in slight frustration. "That place?"

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you later. 'We feel the event would be a gala bash if we could enlist your bomb-bursting help. Your explosion will be a tremendous help clearing out many obstacles. Crowds love fireworks! Anyway, please come when you are ready.'"

"Awesome!" Lakilester exclaimed proudly. "That's uh...cool!"

"Well, I've got nothing to do for the final showdown. This should be fun!" Bombette glanced over his lazy sleeping friend. "But it's even more fun with Eddy." Bombette skipped forward to Eddy, slowly walking on top of Eddy. Bombette quietly chuckled about Eddy being a deep sleeper. Suddenly, Eddy hugged her unconsciously, surprising her a little bit.

"This is the life..." Eddy snored happily, squeezing happily. "Jawbreakers everywhere..." Bombette had two thoughts in her mind. First, she chuckled again at Eddy's dream. The second thought was Eddy might eat Bombette due to her body being round. She decided to end his dream by burning her fuse. Eddy, still sleeping, was showing signs of struggling.

"Uh..." was all Lakilester could say, thinking Bombette's method to wake up his master was wrong.

"W-what...? Jawbreakers...with fuses? What is this madness?" Eddy opened his eyes, seeing Bombette with her fuse sparked up. Eddy screamed like a little pansy, pushing Bombette away with the fastest reaction he ever had. She landed on her feet and defused her fuse just in time.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Bombette laughed out loud. "Boy, you should've seen your face! Ha ha ha ha!"

"What? Huh? Huh?" Eddy was too confused for a couple of seconds, then his eyes turned to Bombette. Eddy squinted his eyes, seeing Bombette as a jawbreaker. "WHAT'S THE DEAL, BOMBETTE? YOU'VE RUINED MY PREFECT PARADISE!"

"Sorry, but it was too fun! Ha ha ha ha!" Bombette continued to laugh, despite the obvious danger in front of her.

"Oh Bombette..." Eddy called darkly. She stopped laughing when she saw Eddy being strangely happy. "Can you be a good little girl and come here so I can strangle-I mean hug you?"

"What's the matter, Eddy? If you're trying to ask, are you saying you're not manly enough?" This struck Eddy's nerves as she turned around. "If you want to hug me, you have to hug me by force!" Bombette sprinted straight to the warp pipe. Eddy could not resist anymore and felt his strings snapped.

"GET BACK HERE BOMBETTE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE JUST A GIRL! I'M GONNA TEACH YOU A NEW MEANING OF HUG!" Eddy dashed forward, jumping straight down to the warp pipe. Lakilester sighed at this shenanigans and decided to follow them.

* * *

**Toad Town **

Some of the civilians around saw a pink Bob-omb being chased by an angry short kid. Little they realized was that Bombette was having a blast, loving the new thrill. Eddy had one thing in mind: Strangle the Bob-omb. Lakilester was following behind, seeing Ed and Kooper along the way. The whole chase stopped once Bombette reached her destination: Toad Town Station. Eddy was panting so much that he sounded like a whale.

"Almost...there..." Eddy panted too much, reaching out to Bombette. Bombette stood there, watching his shaky right arm getting closer to Bombette's face. It looked like he was gonna make it, but Eddy fell down on the ground.

"Take five?" Bombette asked him, still mocking him. Eddy held up his right hand.

"Take five..." Lakilester managed to reach the two in front of the Toad Town Station.

"There you guys are," Lakilester said out loud. "It's cool that I'm a Lakitu. Otherwise..." Lakilester stared at Eddy, who was panting slowly now, "I might have end up like Eddy."

"Ah, so you're Bombette," someone said, walking towards Eddy's team. It was a Toad with a black, red and yellow uniform.

"That's right," she answered. "I came because of the letter."

"Excellent! I am the Station Master here," he introduced. "Our motto is to be generous, polite, and safe."

"That's catchy!" Lakilester complimented.

"You probably don't remember, but I did escort you and your friends several days ago. Anyway, let's get this started!"

"So how are WE gonna do this?" Bombette asked the Toad conductor, emphasizing that particular word.

"Wait...What?" Eddy questioned slowly, standing up. "Why am I involved in this?" The other three ignored him.

"Today's schedule will be halted since we're working on the new route," the Station Master began. "We will be taking the K64 train and travel at the halfway point before Mt. Rugged. On the left side is a combination of both forest and land, or mountains to be specific. If you were to look at a map, our destination is next to Forever Forest. It's unexplored, but they are several rocks preventing the farmer's goal."

"Farmer?" Bombette said. The Station Master pointed at the Li'l Oinks farm next to the track. Many young kids in different kinds were having fun watching the Li'l Oinks in the pen.

"Due to the popularity, the farmer requested a new area to establish a new farm. The new farm will be wider, and it can also be an attraction for the younger audience."

"I'm definitively in!" Bombette exclaimed, accepting the task. "I love Li'l Oinks!"

"Count me in, dudes and dudette!" Lakilester agreed to help. "Maybe I could give one for Lakilulu."

"Hold up, hold up!" Eddy protested, grabbing the three's attention. "So you rudely woke me up and chased you all the way up here...just so I have to work? Forget it! There's no way you'll be able to persuade me!" Eddy began to walk back to Mario's house, but Bombette already thought up the way to bring Eddy in.

"Is there any reward for doing this?" Bombette asked the Station Master loudly so that Eddy could hear.

"We'll reward you with coins," he answered. "Maybe around...100 coins." As soon Eddy heard it, he zoomed fastly back to the three.

"I'm in!" Eddy grinned widely, rubbing his hands. "Let's get going!"

"Excellent! Without further ado, let's board the K64 train!" Before anyone could move, a familiar cry halted them.

"BOMBETTE!" a blue Bob-omb screamed, running towards the group. Bombette's eyes shrank; her breathing stopped. Only one person could ruin her whole day: Bruce.

"B-B-Bruce?" Bombette stammered, backing away slowly once Bruce reached the group. "W-why did you have to show up right now?"

"I had to!" Bruce responded sharply. "Why couldn't you understand that I love you! After that cloud monster fight, I...I...I feel like I was left behind like a Boo!"

"Or maybe you were forgotten unintentionally..." Eddy muttered to himself.

"Who is your friend there?" the Station Master asked Bombette.

"He's not my friend!" Bombette spatted hastily.

"She's my girlfriend!" Bruce said otherwise. "I must follow Bombette whatever she goes in order to be her knight in shining armor!"

"I don't need a knight in shining armor! I'm a tough girl! I can take care of myself!"

"All girls need protection! It is up to the men to defend them!" Bruce and Bombette continued to argue while the rest were getting a headache. The Station Master checked the public clock.

"Time is essential!" the Station Master called everyone. "We must depart now! Any assistance would be a great help!"

"YES!" Bruce cheered, grinning very widely.

"NO!" Bombettte disagreed harshly, but it was too late. She quickly seized Eddy's left hand and rushed to the K64 train.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Eddy shouted at her. "What are you doing?"

"Securing our spots!" Since the K64 train had several chairs that can hold up to two people, Bombette used that knowledge to get away from Bruce as far as possible. Soon, the rest boarded up train. Lakilester sat at his chair at the opposite end from Eddy and Bombette. Bruce was giving Eddy a death glare.

"Ow!" Eddy screamed, feeling his left hand going numb when Bombette squeezed his hand tighter. "Let go of me!"

"No, Eddy! If you do that, Bruce will sit next to me!" Eddy had never seen Bombette being very desperate. He had different thoughts, though.

"You know what...Let him!" Eddy managed to set himself free and sat next to Lakilester. Bruce instantly jumped and sat next to the shocked pink Bob-omb.

"EDDY!" she shouted at him, being very worried and stressed.

"No, Bombette! You deserved this after you tried to make me become fireworks!"

"I wasn't literally going to!"

"Forget it! Does my face look like I'll help you?" Eddy scowled at her, refusing to help her.

"I need your help!"

"Don't bother this time. There are times you have to solve your own problems. Start that by changing your heart!" Bombette could not find a way to say anything; Bruce was very ecstatic to see the two broke up. Eddy closed his eyes and folded his arms and legs. Lakilester was sweating, seeing the two arguing for the first time. The Station Master was afraid of bringing Bruce along, but another Bob-omb would help this assignment.

"Okay, then," the Station Master spoke up. "All aboard to the K64 train! Destination: new route!" The Toad conductor pulled the whistle, signaling everyone that the train was about to leave. After all signals were cleared, the train slowly moved forward and accelerated up later. The kids around were at awe when they saw the K64 train going away.

At the start of the train ride, Eddy was still in the same position as before. Lakilester was worried to see him like this.

"So...uh..." Lakilester tried to socialize, "is there anything to teach me how to be cool, Eddy?"

"If you're in this position, that's cool," Eddy answered instantly. Lakilester shrugged his shoulders and folded his arms. He closed his eyes and adjusted his head position just like Eddy. On the other side, Bruce kept on talking to Bombette non-stop. She tried to ignore him as much as possible while avoiding skin contact. Unfortunately, Bruce was doing the opposite.

_"Argh!"_ Bombette thought in frustration. _"I don't know how long I can take it! The non-stop chattering is irritating! That Eddy...He's a jerk for leaving me behind this! I'm at the verge of blowing up this train!" _Luckily, the K64 train turned to the left, which was their destination. The train was traveling up the small mountain. On top of the flat mountain was a forest; on their right side was a steep rocky slide that led to a rocky terrain very similar to Mt. Rugged.

"We should be at our stop very soon," the Station Master announced. "After that, we'll clear out the boulders that will lead to the forest." All of the sudden, everyone heard a loud thud on top of the train. Something was banging the top four times until it pierced through the ceiling. It was a big green beak, which Eddy and Bombette seemed to remember that size. The mysterious bird pulled out its beak, then flew to the right side of the moving train. Eddy and Bombette recognized the light-blue feathers at the wing's tip, the black body, the green claws, the pink head, and a single white and blue feather on top of the head.

"It's that stupid bird!" Eddy shouted angrily at Buzzar, the buzzard enemy from before. Buzzar cawed loudly, banging the train's right side with his body.

"He's trying to push the train out!" the Station Master screamed, holding on his chair. Bruce was holding onto Bombette.

"Why is he-" Bombette tried to say, but Buzzar banged the train again. "Ugh! Why is he attacking us?"

"I think-" Buzzar banged the train a third time. Eddy fell off his seat and stood up.

"That tears it!" Eddy exasperated, grabbing out his hammer. "That bird needs his wings to clip!" As much as Eddy wanted to fight, he did not have any ranged techniques. A flying ally was most effective against an enemy like Buzzar.

"Don't worry, Eddy!" Lakilester assured him. "I'll save the day!" He flew out the window and threw a Spiny Egg to Buzzar. Buzzar dodged it, avoiding the spiky projectile. Lakilester decided to use Spiny Surge, throwing many Spiny Eggs at Buzzar. Buzzar dodged all the way to the left side and charged straight at the train. The fourth time was much more powerful than the rest. The train tilted to the left, then tilted to the right. Bombette, however, was too close to the window, thus falling out of the train.

"Bombette!" Bruce called, jumping towards her to grab her. With Bombette in her arms, he tried his best to slide down the steep rocky slope. Meanwhile, the train did not tilted anymore and resumed its pace. Lakilester and Eddy saw Buzzar chasing the train from behind. To Eddy's point of view, he saw the rocky wall to his right. Eddy tapped his Quake Hammer badge and stood at the very edge of the window to his right.

"Eat rocks bird brain!" Eddy declared, smashing his hammer to the wall. This caused a small rock avalanche, which targeted Buzzar. One small rock landed on Buzzar's left wing, which he cawed in pain. Buzzar retreated back up to the top of the peak.

"Way-a-go Eddy!" Lakilester cheered. "You sure teared it!" The Station Master went to the Toad conductor slowly due to Buzzar's interference.

"Damage report?" the Station Master asked.

"The exterior of the right side of the train is dented," the Toad conductor reported. "Wheels and fuel tank undamaged. The damage caused by that buzzard won't hinder the train's movement."

"Very well." The K64 train came to a halt when several boulders blocked the train route.

"Now it's the time to rescue Bombette and Bruce," Lakilester said to Eddy. His hammer was resting on his right shoulder.

"Don't worry, Lakilester," Eddy replied; his eyes semi-closed.

"It's Spike, dude!" Eddy ignored him.

"Bombette can take care of herself. She said that before, remember?"

"Well...yeah...but..."

"Besides, her knight in shining armor will protect her." Everyone, except the Toad conductor, exited out the train. Lakilester continued to persuade Eddy.

"I-I can least go find them myself!"

"I would not recommend that," the Station Master disagreed. "Should that buzzard attack us again, we won't be able to fend ourselves."

"At least I can!" Eddy exasperated. The Station Master continued to talk Lakilester.

"I have a bad feeling the kid can't stand up against a flying bird. You are our only air support who can deal with him." Lakilester gave up, knowing what the Station Master said was right. "At any rate, we should follow the original plan and destroy all the obstacles. Once that's done, we can return to Toad Town."

"Wait a minute..." Eddy began, staring straight at the Station Master. "Call it a hunch...but you knew this was going to happen." The Station Master gulped, turning away from Eddy.

"That's...true...The workers built the tracks to help the farmer's goal. On the way, that beast came out from the forest and attacked us. We were lucky to escape, but we were no match against it. Then I remembered your friend who exploded the rock that delayed the schedule several days ago. I was hoping the letter would persuade her and your friends so that you can defeat it."

"Well tough luck, pal! We're trying to rest until your letter interrupted my sleep!"

"Eddy!" Lakilester exclaimed, seeing that statement to be harsh.

"...I guess I'm part of the blame," the Station Master stated hollowly. Eddy scoffed, then walked towards the boulders.

"On the bright side, at least I can pummel that stupid bird now that I've become stronger." Eddy readied his hammer and smashed one boulder.

* * *

Bruce and Bombette made it safely down from the slope. Bruce still continued to hug Bombette, but Bombette pushed Bruce out-of-the-way.

"I just saved you!" Bruce cried out.

"I could have slid down the slope by myself!" Bombette retorted. "Now we have to climb up and meet the rest somehow." Bombette saw a cave to her right. She went off without Bruce, but he followed her.

"Come on. Where's the love, baby?" Bombette lit up her fuse and turned to him sharply.

"I thought we've been through this! We're not dating anymore!"

"Just dumping me constantly won't discourage me. Ba-boom!" Bombette growled at Bruce, but sighed and defused her fuse.

"Just...don't talk." At the entrance of the cave were several lanterns. Bombette and Bruce burnt the candle inside with their sparked fuses. The path in the cave was obviously dark and narrow. Throughout the cave, they walked up some slopes. They were feeling they were going up to the top of the mountain. On the way, a rock aimed towards Bruce's head.

"AGH!" Bruce yelled in pain, dropping and shattering his lantern. They quickly turned around and saw three Monty Moles with rocks in their hands.

_"Uh-oh!" _Bombette thought. _"I can't use my explosion in here. It'll cause a cave in. Maybe-" _

"You punks! Eat explosion!" Bruce charged forward and exploded the three Monty Moles at full force. The ceiling was starting to fall apart. "Did you see that, Bombette?"

"YOU IDIOT!" Bombette snapped loudly. Both Bob-ombs sprinted out of the tunnel as quickly as possible. The rocks behind were falling down to the ground at a fast pace. When they saw the exit, they tried to run faster. Suddenly, at the very end, Bombette tripped down from a small rock, dropping her lantern. Bombette stopped breathing when the rocks were getting closer to her.

"Bombette!" Bruce dragged her all the way to the exit just in time. The way they came in was sealed. Even though they were still inside the cave, there was an exit at the top where the light poured in. "Oh, Bombette! Thank the Stars you're alive!" Bruce hugged her again, but Bombette always shoved him back.

"I could have got back up by myself!" This time, Bruce was a little bit shocked and serious.

"W-what are you saying? If I was one second late, you or the both of us would have been crushed." Bombette widened her eyes, reflecting that moment.

_"I hate to admit this in front of him...but he's right,"_ Bombette thought. _"It almost felt like I was going to be crushed." _

"Come on, Bombette. I'm right for once, Bombette. Your hero, that's me, just saved you from an impending doom, Bombette." At that instant, Bombette felt her strings snapped. Feeling like the opportunity to release her emotions, she lit up her fuse with a red color.

"You be quiet now!" Bombette snapped, which somehow startled Bruce. "I had it with you calling my name! It makes it sick to hear that from your mouth!" Every time she stepped forward, Bruce stepped back. "It's no use yelling my name! I have enough to think about without your puppy love!" Bruce felt the wall behind his back. Bombette's fuse was getting closer to denotation. "AND BESIDES, YOU'RE NOT MY TYPE! SO CALM DOWN BEFORE YOU BLOW A FUSE!"

Bruce wanted to argue her ironic retort, but he did not want to blow up since the fuse was getting dangerously close. "OKAY! OKAY! JUST STOP THE FUSE!" Bombette, once again, stopped her fuse just in time. Bombette marched all the way to the top of the exit. "Oh Bombette..."

After around a minute passed, the two made finally breathed in fresh air. They saw a large wide area where the ground was mixed with grass and stone. Besides the large boulder blocking a different path on the right side, they were surrounded by the forest. Bombette noticed a large flat rock with a big nest at the left side, which was the same nest Buzzar guarded several days ago. At the sky, Buzzar landed on the ground in front of them.

"Get yer filthy feet off of my property!" Buzzar threatened, spreading out his wings.

"Well look who's here," Bombette spoke, readying her battle stance. "Good thing you're here cause I need to release my anger!" Bombette prepared her Mega Bomb and dashed to Buzzar. Buzzar flapped his wings to Bombette, creating a wind attack. She gasped at the wind attack, and this suddenness made her accidentally release her Mega Bomb attack. Bruce quickly hid behind a tree while Buzzar zoomed in front of the nest, shielding his nest. Bruce thought about Buzzar's strange behavior.

Bombette panted a bit, but she refused to give up. Buzzar charged forward with a forward body smash. Bombette dodged to the right and attacked him with a body slam. Her foe stumbled back and decided to take flight. In the air, Buzzar swooped down and grabbed Bombette with his right claw.

"Let go of me, you stupid bird!" Bombette shouted, trying to break free from his grip.

"I'll let yer go if yer promise to leave Bird's Peak," Buzzar mentioned this place. Bomette growled, sparking up her fuse with a red color. Buzzar felt the burn from her and threw her as far away from his nest. Once again, Bombette released her Mega Bomb attack, destroying a few trees and the boulder blocking the entrance. As the smoke cleared, Bombette was panting very hard.

_"This is bad!" _Bombette thought with one eye closed. _"Two Mega Bombs like that...and I'm exhausted...I hate to admit it...but I'm no match against him." _Buzzar wasted no time and threw several needle feathers to her. Bombette could not get up and waited for the sharp blows. Suddenly, she saw Bruce grabbing her and dodging the needle feathers together.

"You okay?" Bruce asked her in a calm tone. Bombette wondered about the strange state he was in.

"Bruce? I-"

"If you're gonna say you could have dodged that, don't bother. Look at yourself. You can barely stand after wasting two powerful explosions. Why can't you accept the fact you don't have to do it by yourself?" Bombette wanted to argue, but she reflected her time with Bruce. The fall, the cave in, and the needle feathers would had been disastrous without Bruce.

"Get lost already!" Buzzar screamed, losing his patience. Bruce set Bombette and stood in front of her.

"Wait Bruce! You can't defeat him!"

"Don't worry. I just have to keep myself calm and play it cool." Buzzar unleashed a wind attack, but Bruce ran around Buzzar and stopped in front of the nest. Buzzar widened his eyes, stopping his wind attack and landing on the ground. Buzzar waddled to Bruce with his beak ready to attack. _"Play it cool...Play it cool..." _

Buzzar slammed his peak downwards, but Bruce avoided it at the last second. Buzzar's peak pierced the ground, which he cannot free himself. Bruce took this opportunity and exploded Buzzar's face.

"YEOUCH!" Buzzar shrieked in pain. Buzzar's peak was pushed out by Bruce's force. It was a small explosion, but Buzzar had small burns on his face. Without warning, Buzzar was pushed forward by Bombette's Power Bomb attack. The buzzard almost collided the rock that was holding his nest. Both Bob-ombs waited for Buzzar's next move.

"I didn't want you to hog the action," Bombette said to Bruce. "After all...we need to fight together, right?"

"Yeah," Bruce answered with a grin, not like his goofy self.

"Who would have thought you two could get all sassy," someone acknowledged from behind. They turned their heads and saw Eddy, Lakilester, and the Station Master.

"Eddy!" Bombette exclaimed happily.

"We've arrived just in time," the Station Master announced.

"That's just uncool that you started without us," Lakilester stated.

"You got that right," Eddy agreed. "Now let's finish this guy off." All four were ready to fight Buzzar together this time. Buzzar was sweating, realizing he was in a very terrible situation.

_CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

Everyone looked up to the nest. They saw Buzzar with a shocked expression. Without hestitation, Buzzar flew and landed on the nest. Three big eggs were starting to crack in front of Buzzar's eyes. Slowly, but surely, three buzzard babies hatched out from their eggs. Their tweets were music to Buzzar's ears, which he was very ecstatic to see his newborn babies. The father grabbed some worms he saved and began to feed his babies. Everyone else did not know what to say for a couple of seconds.

"Uh...what...just happened?" Eddy spoke first, being dumbfounded.

"His eggs...hatched," Lakilester answered slowly.

"I...don't know how to react," was all Bombette could say. Saying cute things to the enemy's newborns were conflicting in her mind.

"I thought so," Bruce pointed out, talking to the group. "It all makes sense. He was trying to protect this place in order to keep his eggs safe."

"Okay..." Eddy understood, "but Bombette and I fought that bird at Mt. Rugged before. Why is he here?" Bombette recalled the events at Mt. Rugged and knew the answer.

"I think I know," Bombette began to answer. "When we defeated him, he knew we were coming back the next day. He took his nest and flew to his place: Bird's Peak."

"So in other words," the Station Master added, "we cannot interfere Bird's Peak anymore."

"Pretty much."

"Argh!" Eddy yelled out in frustration. He turned around and walked back to the K64 train with heavy stomps. "This sucks! Now I can't pummel that stupid bird anymore!" Lakilester followed besides him.

"Now, now, Eddy," Lakilester reasoned him. "It's a good thing we don't have to worry about him anymore. Just calm down." Eddy's head turned sharply to Lakilester.

"You calm down! Minus 10 respect points!"

"O-okay..." Lakilester whimpered in silent. The rest followed the two afterwards.

"Heh, heh..." Bombette chuckled to herself. "At least Eddy has a heart." In the matter of minutes, the whole group was ready to go back to Toad Town.

"Good riddance," Buzzar sighed, relaxing himself. "No worries...No orders...I can finally live peacefully." One of his babies tweeted to get his attention. "Hang on, little rascals. I got more for y'all."

* * *

**Town Town-Sunset **

After everyone left the train, the Station Master reported to the Li'l Oink farmer that it was impossible to establish his new farm. The farmer was disappointed at first, but he was still happy the kids around liked to see the Li'l Oinks in Toad Town instead. The rest was standing on the street in front of the farm.

"What are you going now, Bruce?" Bombette asked him.

"I'll just leave you alone while you're on your adventure," he answered. "I'm still stuck here ever since I left Flower Fields. I can't go to the fortress because a giant Koopa Troopa is blocking Pleasant Path. I hope someone takes him down soon."

"I see...By the way...about our relationship now..." Bruce held up his right hand.

"Don't worry about it anymore. I understand you don't like me like I did before. I followed you, but it was all in vain. You can sometimes be...a cold-hearted cruel girl." Normally, Bombette would exploded him and sent him across the sky, but she accepted the fact she was too rough to him. "One day, I'll find the girl of my dreams. I just have to play it cool...right, Bombette?"

"Right."

"Next time we meet, let's be normal friends. Until then, see you later." Bruce walked away from the group. Bombette was happy that this incident changed her into a better person than a dramatic headstrong Bob-omb.

"Well...that's if for today," the Station Master said, giving Eddy a big brown bag. "We didn't accomplished the task, but I'll give you 100 coins for your hard work as promised. Good day, sirs and madam." He walked away from the group, unaware of Eddy's rich mode.

"SCORE!" Eddy exasperated with enthusiasm. He opened up the bag, falling in love with the shiny gold coins. He giggled crazily, freaking out Lakilester. Bombette came in, watching Eddy shaking up and down in place.

"Hey Eddy," Bombette called his freaky friend. Somehow, Eddy stopped his craziness and turned to Bombette.

"Yeah?" he wondered.

"I want to say thank you for your advice. All the burden in my heart lifted away. Thank you, Eddy!" Eddy was taken back. He never saw Bombette so happy.

"Uh...well...yeah..." Eddy stuttered, but he started to boast. "Of course! If it weren't for my awesome advice, I would have never earned this many moolas!" Lakilester sweat dropped after hearing Eddy's boasting.

"Oh Eddy..." Lakilester spoke softly.

"Come on guys!" Bombette called. "Let's go back! We deserve a nice rest after all this!" Eddy's team walked down the streets, heading back to Mario's house. The sunlight was at a perfect angle to shine the most brightest Bob-omb in Toad Town.

* * *

**Original: This chapter does not integrate with the game.**

**Stats: Level 13**

**Mario: 25 HP/25 FP/21 BP  
Badge Points left: 2  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2), Damage Dodge(3), Spike Shield(2), Multibounce(1), Power Rush(1), I Spy(1), Happy Heart (3), Dizzy Stomp(1), Mega Jump(3).**

**Ed: 40 HP/20 FP/15 BP  
Badge Points left: 1  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2), Shrink Stomp(1), Power Smash(1), D-Down Jump(2), Mega Rush(1), Power Quake(2), Fire Shield(2), P-Up, D-Down(2).  
**

**Double D: 35 HP/15 FP/21 BP  
Badge Points left: 7  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1),**** Zap Tap(4), Defend Plus(5), P-Down, D-Up(2).**

**Eddy: 15 HP/20 FP/30 BP  
Badge Points left: 2  
********Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(1), Money Money(7), Power Plus(6), Ice Power(2), Mega Smash(3), Super Jump Charged(2).**


	51. Parakarry's Resolution

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy nor make profit out of them. Mario belongs to Nintendo; Danny Antonucci owns Ed, Edd n Eddy. I do have some of my own original work in this story while my stories are for entertainment purpose only.**

* * *

Chapter 50: Parakarry's Resolution

**Mario's house-Early afternoon **

"Are you sure you don't want to go, Parakarry?" Double D asked him. Parakarry, Double D, and Watt were having a conversation in the dining room. Ever since they came back, Parakarry was being reluctant to go outside. Their secret task had been confidential; no one knew but Double D, Watt, and Parakarry.

"I'm not sure..." Parakarry answered solemnly. "That one letter took this task at a whole new level. I can't believe we did so many tasks all by that one letter! It's really driving my mind and my wings crazy!"

"But you, um, need your job!" Watt expressed, reminding Parakarry's risk of losing his job. "You love your job!"

"And if we keep this up, this assignment might go on forever! You do realize that we're gonna fight Bowser any day now, right?" Double D became silent, hearing Parakarry's outburst. From his vision, he noticed someone outside. He got up and looked through the window.

"Parakarry," Double D called to grab his attention. "Your, um, boss is here..."

"WHAT!" Parakarry shrieked in surprise, almost falling off his wooden chair. The three went to the window and saw Parakarry's boss talking to Bombette.

"Hey, I just realized something," Bombette observed. "Do you know Parakarry?"

"Parakarry? Parakarry..." Postmaster said, putting his finger on his chin. He acted as if he did not know him. "My memory is a bit foggy. Can't remember a darn thing. Maybe because that clumsy idiot hasn't finish my special task. Probably hiding in that house." Double D's team ducked down after hearing that.

"He's good..." Watt spoke with amazement. "He's like a...um..."

"Psychic?" Double D finished. "The ability to know in advance?"

"Yeah! Psychic!"

"Oh...This is bad..." Parakarry muttered, feeling his skin crawling. He started to breathe rapidly until he got the hiccups. "Oh no...I need an air bag!" Parakarry saw Double D giving a brown paper bag, which Parakarry swiped it and breathed in and out inside.

"Uh...Why does he need an air bag?" Watt asked Double D.

"He's been breathing this much for the past couple of days," Double D began to explain. "When he gets the hiccups, the air bag allows it to refill the air bags in the lungs. There are several causes for the hiccups that involves the lungs. I'm assuming that Parakarry is too stressed in his situation." Parakarry started to breathe slowly, taking the air bag away from his face.

"I'm going to sleep," Parakarry stated, walking back to the guest room. Double D and Watt were taken back at Parakarry's statement.

"But it's only 2:00 pm!" Double D reminded him. "It'll be bad for your health."

"Trust me. I just want to relax." Before Parakarry continued on, Double D placed his right hand on Parakarry's right shoulder. Parakarry looked at Double D's confident expression.

"I just want to say that you have to believe in yourself, Parakarry. Reflect everything we've been through ever since we temporarily left the team. We could have never gotten this far without our determination. Don't let all that hard work go to waste." Parakarry slowly nodded.

"I...I understand...Double D." Parakarry opened the door of the guest room and closed the door behind. Double D decided it was the best to leave Parakarry alone today.

"Will Parakarry get his job back?" Watt uttered, worried about him.

"I believe he will," Double D answered with confidence. "By believing himself, he will understand that it is his greatest value to not lost the job he loves with all of his heart." Double D checked outside, hearing Eddy's predictable outburst. When Double D and Watt went outside, Bombette warped back to Toad Town while she was being chased by Eddy and Lakilester. "In the meantime, it's the perfect temperature for us to play. Shall we?"

"Yay!" Watt cheered happily, flying around Double D three times. "Let's play, Double D!"

* * *

**Nighttime**

Parakarry tried hard to sleep, but he was not sleepy at all. It was already nighttime, and he tried so hard to sleep. It was not the fact that Eddy's team was starting to make a loud ruckus in the next room. Parakarry was simply over-thinking.

_"I can't make up my mind!" _Parakarry thought loudly, closing his eyes too tightly. _"Should I just go for it and deliver the letter to Goombario's family? Or...should I just keep waiting? If I go with the first option, I don't think I would be able to handle it! But I can't just do nothing while I suffer mentally!" _

And so, Parakarry's thoughts kept coming in with more negative decisions and hesitations. Just as before he became totally confused, he recalled Double D's advice. _"Believe...Believe...That's a strong word. Do I believe my hard work was not in vain? Maybe...I need to think back just like Double D suggested." _He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, recalling back to Toad Town's Harbor.

* * *

**Flashback-Two days ago at Toad Town's Harbor **

With the weather gloomy today, the whale starting to swim away along with the rest of the team on his back. Both sides waved each other, which both calls were to be careful. Once the whale was almost out of sight, Double D's team were ready to leave.

"I wanna ride the whale..." Watt whined, looking dim.

"Don't worry, Watt," Double D reassured, patting her head since he was safe with his Zap Tap badge. "We'll ride with the whale one day. In the meantime, let us begin our own adventure."

"Thank you...Double D," Parakarry muttered, wiping a tear in his eye. "I'll never forget your determination." Double D nodded and started to take the lead.

"Come, friends! We're burning daylight!" Parakarry and Watt looked at Double D strangely, wondering about Double D's line.

"...Did we really burned the sun out?" Watt started to cry.

"How is this possible?" Parakarry demanded, but Double D countered it.

"No no no no! It means we're wasting time."

"Ooohhh..." Parakarry and Watt said in unison, understanding what Double D meant. As they left the harbor, Parakarry examined the letter to find the recipient.

"Okay, so the first letter goes to Goompapa in Goomba Village," Parakarry announced.

"Goompapa?" Double D said, looking at him. "I know him. He's Goombario's father."

"Then let's go to Goomba Village!"

* * *

**Goomba Village **

Double D's team entered inside Goomba Village. They saw Goompapa bashing the three with a Headbonk attack. At impact, three Goomba Nuts fell down to the ground. Before Goompapa grabbed the Goomba Nuts, he saw Double D's team.

"Well hello there, Double D!" Goompapa greeted, taking the Goomba Nuts and walking towards them.

"Good afternoon, Goompapa," Double D greeted too.

"What brings you here...along with your new friends." Goompapa noticed Parakarry and Watt.

"The name's Parkarry," Parakarry introduced himself. "I am here to deliver a letter to you." Goompapa tilted his head up more. Parakarry gave the letter to Goompapa. "Another letter, duly delivered. A postman's job is never done."

"Hey, thanks! Much obliged, Mr. Postal Worker!" As he started to open the letter and read the contents, Double D tried to assure Parakarry.

"Like I said," Double D reminded him. "This was a simple task to accomplish."

"That was easy!" Watt exclaimed. "I wish I could get letters like that!"

"You're right, Double D," Parakarry smiled, relaxing himself. "We should probably-"

"Oh, great news!" Goompapa exclaimed happily, grabbing the three's attention. "Fishing is one of my hobbies, and this is from a friend who's planning a fishing trip. Sorry to pile work on you, but could I give you a letter?"

"Uh..." Parakarry droned, but he shook his head to dismiss this minor setback. "Of course!" Goompapa ran inside the house to grab the letter. After several seconds passed, Goompapa came out and gave the letter to Parakarry.

"If it's at all possible for you, could you deliver this letter to a Toad named Muss T.? He hangs around the castle garden."

"We shall deliver it posthaste!" Double D stated. Before they left, Goompapa wanted to talk to Double D.

"By the way, how is my son doing?"

"He's doing fine. You should be proud to have a son like him." Goompapa smiled deeply.

"Of course I am. I hope he doesn't go overboard during his time. I would like to see him just to see how much Goombario has changed."

"Well, it's time for us to go," Parakarry announced as the team left Goompa Village. On the way, Parakarry wanted to say something to Double D and Watt. "Well, we have this letter, but it's not like this is going to be tedious, right?"

"I hope so," Double D spoke out.

* * *

**Toad Town**

After several minutes, the team found several workers clearing out the rocks. There were two yellow cranes picking up large and heavy rocks. The team looked around, searching for Muss T.

"How do we find Muss T.?" Watt asked out loud.

"Let's try asking someone," Double D suggested, talking to the nearest Toad. "Excuse me, sir."

"Yes? How can I help you?" the Toad said, turning to the team.

"Do you know anyone who goes by the name: Muss T.?"

"Why, yes. You're standing in front of him."

"That was fast," Parakarry stated out loud, flying towards him. "I'm Parakarry. I have a letter for you." He gave the letter to Muss T. "Another letter, duly delivered. A postman's job is never done."

"Oh, it's from Mr. Goompapa. That old codger! We think alike, he and I. It's been ages since I saw him. Too long, indeed!"

"Mission accomplished," Double D grinned.

"Yeah!" Parakarry agreed, turning to Double D. "Let's-"

"This reminds me..." Muss T. said out loud. "I was just thinking about sending a letter to one of my other friends. It's a good you're here! Your timing is perfect!"

"Uh..." Parakarry droned just like before.

"My friend is name Koover, and he lives in Koopa Village. I'd like you to deliver this letter to him. I'll bet he's near the entrance of the village. He usually hangs out in front of the Toad House that's right on the edge of town. No big rush, but it would be nice if he got it soon." Muss T. handed the letter to Parakarry.

"Oooookay...To Koopa Village!"

* * *

**Koopa Village **

They managed to reach Koopa Village through Pleasant Path. One normal Koopa Troopa was hanging out near the entrance.

"Are you Koover?" Parakarry asked him.

"Yes?"

"The name's Parakarry. I came to deliver this letter to you." He handed the letter to Koover. "Another letter, duly delivered. A postman's job is never done."

"Hey, thanks! You came at a good time. I was just about to send a letter to myself."

"Send a letter to yourself?" Double D repeated, thinking it was odd. Koover examined the front of the letter.

"Oh, would you look at this! It's a letter from Muss T.! The two of us are always thinking along the same lines."

"Didn't Muss T., um, said something similar like this?" Watt recalled.

"He did," Double D answered.

"He's one of my fishing pals," Koover continued. "I'll tell you, if you don't fish, you should! What a hobby!"

"I did went fishing before..." Double D muttered to himself, tilting his head down.

"And to think, I was just about to sent letters to all my fishing buddies about a trip! Once we have a good place set up, I'll write a letter back to Muss T. So...could you sent this letter for me?"

"Uh..." Parakarry uttered, since this was the third time now. "Not a problem..."

"Thanks so much! It's to a friend of mine, Fishmael, who's always fishing at the Toad Town Harbor. He's easy to find. Thanks again!" Koover gave the letter to Parakarry.

"Didn't we already been there before?" Watt whined a little.

"Back to where we started..." Double D muttered.

* * *

**Toad Town-Harbor**

Just like Koover said, they found his friend easier than they thought. Fishmael was different from the rest of the people they met. He was large, wearing a purple jumpsuit. His face resembled a fish, and his fishing rod sticking out of his head looked like an antenna.

"You're...Fishmael?" Parakarry asked slowly. Fishmael looked to see the team. "I have a letter for you, Fishmael." He gave the letter to Fishmael. "Another letter, duly delivered. A postman's job is never done." Fishmael opened the letter and read it.

"Shiver me timbers!" Fismael exclaimed in a sharp accent voice like a pirate. "Word from Koover! Muss T. said he wrote a letter, too. Everyone's got the fishin' bug! Better get ready for a fishin' trip!"

"Finally, it's over..." Parakarry breathed out, landing on the ground.

"Um, Parakarry?" Double D interjected. "I feel this is my best belief to say this, but there is a high chance that you've end up jinxing-"

"Yar!" Fishmael called Parakarry's attention.

"...yourself..."

"I got a favor ter ask. Could yer deliver this to 'im, my pal Koover in Koopa Village?"

"What?..." Parakarry said, being surprised.

"But we were just there a few minutes ago!" Watt whined out loud.

"Please! I beg ye a favor!"

"...I'll do it. I can't abandon this," Parakarry decided. Fishmael gave the letter to Parakarry.

"Yar!" Fishmael exclaimed happily. "Take good care!" Before they decided to go back to Koopa Village, it was starting to rain slowly.

"Oh dear..." Double D spoke out, feeling a few drops on his forehead. "Friends, we should rest up and take shelter."

"We can go over there," Parakarry pointed out, which he was pointing at a building with a sign: Club 64. They rushed in to avoid the rain, which was raining faster. When they entered inside, Club 64 was both a café and a restaurant. The foods served here were mostly based on seafood. Double D suggested the two to eat while they were staying here. Almost all the seats were filled except one table occupied with two special people.

The first one was a male Toad dressed in green; his mustache and his hair were white. The other was a female Toad in a blue dress. She also wore a pink rose on her left side of her head. In other words, she was the most beautiful girl the team met.

"Excuse me," Double D called them. "Is it okay if we sit here by chance?"

"Of course," the female Toad said politely. While the team was placing their orders, they decided to socialize. Double D noticed the male Toad staring at an unfinished music sheet.

"Oh! Blast is all..." the male Toad muttered in frustration, tapping the table with his feather pen.

"Who are you?" Watt asked. The male Toad set down his feather pen.

"I'm Simon," he introduced. "I'm rhymin'. To folks who know it, I'm the Master Poet."

"I'm Chanteralle," the female Toad introduced. "I'm known around her as the Pop Diva of Toad Town."

"Pop Diva?" Watt wondered. "What's that?"

"Mm hm!" Chanteralle chuckled sweetly. "It means female singer."

"I wanna hear it!"

"Oh..." Chanteralle looked down. "I wish I could. I used to be able to sing any song perfectly, each note a masterpiece. Those times are behind me now...perhaps forever."

"W-why not?" Parakarry wondered. Chanteralle put her right hand on her head with her palm facing forward.

"The sight of Peach's Castle flying high into the sky was such a shock...I haven't been able to sing since then. And now...Now I am a Pop Diva who cannot sing...Cruel irony, isn't it?"

"That's horrible!" Watt cried.

"A fear that immobilize one's ability..." Double D murmured, which was enough for Parakarry to hear. Parakarry thought about Double D's statement.

"Poor Pop Diva cannot sing, but my lyrics are just the thing," Simon rhymed. "If my lyrics really rock, our Pop Diva will be cured of shock. I'm tragically stuck, though." Double D's team received their foods while Simon continued to be in deep thought. While they were eating, the rain outside was still pouring intensely. Lightning flashed in a split second, along with thunder echoing the area.

"Yikes!" Parakarry yelped, spilling his cup of water.

"Thunderstorms are cool!" Watt exclaimed, feeling her body glowing slightly more.

"That's right," Double D remembered. "Normally, kids at a young age are terrified of thunderstorms. It makes sense that you enjoy thunderstorms because you're part electric."

"Really? I always thought people like thunder and lightning."

"Oh...That final 'right' line just jumped into my mind!" Simon spoke out, writing on his music sheet furiously.

"I'm guessing the thunder sparked his mind with ideas," Chanteralle smiled while watching him write. Simon put down his feather pen and held up his masterpiece in front of him.

"The race is won, now I'm done! I'm not really one to boast, but talent? I've got the most. Now to my lyrics, raise a toast! Cha-ching! Pop Diva now will sing!"

"I...don't know what you said, but I'm super happy," Watt exclaimed happily.

"Ah...But..." Chanteralle hesitated. "I'm afraid I just can't sing without any music."

"That's true," Double D agreed. "Most performances require a melody and a harmony to bring out the full potential of the piece."

"Oooooh! Drat and drear!" Simon sputtered, placing his sheet down. "My mind wasn't clear! Lyrics aren't the only thing Pop Diva needs again to sing. Without music, it's quite clear, the Diva's voice, none will hear. Who can pair my lyrics and music, too?" Simon crossed his arms, trying to think of a person. "I know who!"

"Who?" everyone in the table wondered.

"I heard a rumor that somewhere in Dry Dry Outpost is a composer beyond compare." Simon looked at Parakarry, who was a mailman to him. He got off his seat and went to his knees. "Mailman, I'm on my knees! Won't you help, pretty please?"

"Uh..." Parakarry uttered again, seeing a few people around looking at them.

"But we already have something to deliver," Watt said to Double D, which he turned his head to her.

"I...I know...but..." Double D began until he was interrupted.

"I'll do it," Parakarry decided. Double D and Watt turned their heads to him sharply.

"Here, take this and go!" Simon grinned, giving the music sheet to Parakarry. "Find the music, save our show!" The rain outside finally stopped.

"We can leave now, Parakarry," Double D said, putting down a bag of coins to pay. "Ask the bartender to keep the tip."

"We'll be here," Chanteralle reminded them. After they left Club 64, Double D wanted to talk to Parakarry.

"What was your reason to help them?" Double D wondered.

"The Pop Diva is a little bit like me," Parakarry began to explain. "She can't sing because of the earthquake. I can't face my boss because I might fail. I'm afraid of losing my passion."

"Parakarry..." Watt said, worried about Parakarry. She wanted to comfort him, but she could not do it. Double D noticed Watt's behavior, so he took off his Zap Tap badge and placed it on Parakarry's shell.

"What are you doing?" Parakarry asked, then he saw Watt comforting him without feeling Watt's shock.

"Don't worry, Parakarry," Watt assured him, snuggling to him. "You're not alone. We're here to help you."

"That's absolutely correct," Double D agreed with a nod. "We're friends. True friends help each other."

"...Thank you, Double D. Thank you, Watt," Parakarry thanked, shedding a tear down his left eye. He wiped it out, showing his new bright determination. "Let's go to Koopa Village!" Double D took his Zap Tap badge and put it onto himself. Once that was taken care of, they set out of Koopa Village.

* * *

**Koopa Village **

They met Koover at the same spot again. Parakarry gave the new letter to Koover and recited his motto.

"Oh, thanks!" Koover thanked, reading the letter. "Cool! It's from my pal! This must be the answer to my last letter. Thanks for the speedy delivery, despite the rain we had very recently. Now I can send letters to the whole gang. It'll be great meeting up with all the guys and fishing up the storm."

"Let my guess..." Parakarry said. "You have a letter for me to deliver."

"Yes! I've already written one. Can you take it to Mr. E. who lives in Dry Dry Outpost?"

"Dry Dry Outpost?" Double D almost exclaimed. "That's far from here!"

"I'll do it," Parakarry answered solemnly. "Give me a description of Mr. E."

"He'll most likely be hanging out in front of the Toad House," Koover described his friend. "He wears a blue turban." Koover handed the letter to Parakarry.

"There's gotta be a way to reach Dry Dry Desert without using the train," Double D said, thinking up a new plan.

"Pardon me, but I do know a faster route," Koover said, overhearing Double D.

"Tell us," Watt pleaded, looking adorable.

"There's a blue warp pipe here in Koopa Village that popped out recently. I've never tried it, but there's a rumor that the blue warp pipes take you to your destination faster. I, on the other hand, am a busy person."

"We'll take our chances!" Parakarry expressed as they went to find the blue warp pipe. On the way, however, Parakarry was tired to flying, so he landed on the ground. Parakarry passed by a Gargantua Koopa Troopa, but a sudden potent wind pushed him back to the Koopa Troopa who was carrying a new pair of glasses. Parakarry's back slammed the glasses while the Koopa Troopa was holding it in front of his glasses.

"HEY!" Kent C. Koopa yelled at him, which made Parakarry's heart leaped. He turned around quickly, staring at him. "You broke my glasses! These glasses cost more than you earned! Now pay up!"

"B-b-b-but it was just an a-a-accident!" Parakarry stuttered.

"Yeah!" Watt agreed, moving in front of Parakarry. "Leave him alone, you big meanie!"

"HRRM?" Kent C. Koopa growled, staring directly at the Li'l Sparky. Watt was frightened to see him, so she hid behind Double D. He turned towards the mailman. "You broke my new pair of glasses! I saw it with my own eyes! Either pay up, or I'll force you to pay every single coins!" The atmosphere around grew thick, but Double D had one solution.

"Flee!" Double D declared as they ran to the blue warp pipe. Kent C. Koopa chased after them, but the team successfully went inside. Due to his size, he could not fit through the warp pipe.

"Grr! They got away...I need to find a way to get money..." He tried to think of a way to earn money...in a bad way. "Maybe...a toll will work on Pleasant Path." Meanwhile, the team found themselves in the Toad Town's sewers.

"IT STINKS!" Watt cried out, snuggling to Double D's torso because Double D smelled nice for her.

"We need to find the warp pipe that leads to Dry Dry Outpost," Double D suggested. They found the blue warp pipe that led to Dry Dry Outpost. They jumped into the warp pipe, sliding all the way to their next destination.

* * *

**Dry Dry Outpost**

The environment changed drastically for them. The humanity in the air was so dry; the heat was unbearable as always. Double D and Parakarry already experienced this before, but not their Li'l Sparky.

"It's so hot!" Watt exclaimed.

"We must make haste," Double D said quickly. The team found Mr. E. dressed in his blue turban at the Toad House, just like Koover said.

"Are you Mr. E.?" Parakarry asked him.

"Yes? What is it you want?"

"I have a letter for you." Parakarry handed the letter to Mr. E. "Another letter, duly delivered. A postman's job is never done."

"Gee, thanks!" Mr. E. started to read the letter.

"I hope that's it for this fishing meeting," Parakarry prayed.

"I must say, this is getting really-" Double D began until he was interrupted.

"Oh, looks like an order from Koopa Village," Mr. E. spoke out loud. "My job is delivering things from Dry Dry Outpost. This guy's a great customer. He's always ordering stuff. By the way, would you do me a favor and deliver this letter the next time you're in Toad Town?"

"...repetitive..."

"Oh...Sure..." Parakarry said, being forced to accept it for his assignment.

"It's to Miss T. She lives there," Mr. E. explained. "She's one of three amazingly beautiful sisters. She's normally chatting with her sisters in front of the Dojo." He presented the letter to Parakarry, which he accepted it. Parakarry suddenly remembered the promise from Simon.

"Do you know where a famous composer is?" Parakarry asked Mr. E.

"A composer? I think he lives two houses down this street."

"Thanks!" Since they were here, they decided to find the composer. By the instruction, they found the composer in a small house. He looked exactly like Simon, except he wore red instead of green.

"Hm? What business do you have with me?" the Toad composer said.

"You're the composer?" Parakarry wanted to verify.

"A composer, yes that's me. I write songs, as you can see."

"Could you take a look at this?" Parakarry gave the music sheet to the composer, which he looked at it thoroughly.

"What's this, then? Well...Un-huh..." The team was quiet, not to be rude to interrupt a professional.

"So...what do you think?" Double D asked his opinion. A glint flashed in the composer's eyes.

"Fantastic!" the composer exclaimed with astonishment. "These are incredible lyrics. The wording is simple, yet whoever wrote them packed them with powerful feeling. It's been a long time since I was moved by something so deeply. Wait just a couple of minutes..." He took a feather pen from on top of the table and worked on the music sheet. Suddenly, the door started to shake, echoing the room. Parakarry opened the door, but closed quickly.

"What is it?" Double D asked Parakarry.

"There's a sandstorm," Parakarry answered. "It looks pretty powerful."

"...I guess we have to stay until the sandstorm is over."

"I don't mind," the Toad composer addressed. "It will take a while to finish this masterpiece." The composer grabbed a violin and played a couple of notes. While he was busy, Double D talked to Parakarry.

"Parakarry, you noticed there's something suspicious about your assignment," Double D stated.

"Yeah..." Parakarry agreed. "It's almost as if...this was all set up."

"I do agree with you, but I highly doubt the music sheet is part of this set up."

"So...it's like, um, a test?" Watt deduced.

"It might be," Parakarry responded. The sandstorm did not clear out until several minutes passed. By the time the sandstorm cleared out, the composer already finished adding music in the music sheet.

"I caution you, though," the composer warned, "that this music can be sung only by an expert. Take my masterpiece." He gave back the music sheet to Parakarry.

"Don't worry about that," Parakarry assured him. The team went back to Toad Town by taking the blue warp pipe.

* * *

**Toad Town **

The team stood in front of the Dojo, seeing three beautiful triplets. One was blue, one was green, and one was orange. Parakarry examined the letter once more.

"Miss T.?" Parakarry called one of the sisters.

"That's me!" the one in orange clothes responded.

"Here's a letter for you." As always, the same thing happened just like before. "Another letter...duly delivered. A postman's job is never done..." Double D and Watt noticed Parakarry's being unenthusiastic. Miss T. did not know the return address, but she noted she was super popular these days. Like always, she wanted Parakarry to deliver the letter to the shop owner in Dry Dry Outpost, which surprised the team.

"I can't believe it..." Parakarry mouthed out. "We were just there a few minutes ago..." Nevertheless, Parakarry had no choice but to accept it and go back to Dry Dry Outpost.

* * *

**Dry Dry Outpost **

They entered the shop and talked to the shop's owner who was a Little Mouser. The owner talked about Miss T.'s order sheet in the letter.

"And..." the owner continued, taking out a letter. "I would like to ask you to take this to a Boo called Franky in a mansion in Forever Forest."

_"No..." _Parakarry thought sadly, taking the letter from him. _"No..."_ They walked out the shop slowly. All of the sudden, Parakarry had to scream. "NOOO-"

* * *

**Bow's Mansion**

The trip to Bow's Mansion was dead quiet after Parakarry's scream. Now, Double D and Watt were really worried about him. After going through Forever Forest, they made it to the mansion and entered inside. They widened their eyes, seeing many white Boos gathering in the room.

"We have to find Franky among all of them?" Watt observed, thinking it might be impossible to identify Franky.

"Someone said my name?" Franky said, floating toward them.

"Here! Letter!" Parakarry spatted, giving the letter. "Read!" Franky accepted it and read it, feeling awkward. He talked about the Little Mouser having a great eye for items.

"Oh, wow!" Franky exclaimed, pulling out another letter. "Could you deliver this for me? Sorry if it's a bother..." Parakarry's eyes were twitching; his facing was twitching too.

"No...Not at all..." Parakarry swiped the letter and put it in his bag.

"There's a Toad child in Toad Town named Dane T. who plays around the Toad Town Station. He really like trains. Please deliver it to him. Thanks a Boo!"

"It is time!" a Boo announced atop the third floor. All the white Boos stopped talking and looked up. The team did the same thing. "With Lady Bow absent, it's our duty as Boos to keep scaring people. How would it look if the mansion stopped being spooky?" The Boos around chattered among themselves agreeing with him. "However...there is one lady who can bring darkness to our lives. Boos and Boos, may I present you the new lady of nightmares: Victoria!"

The door opened behind as the whitest female Boo, with a large pink bow on her head, ever gracefully floated forward. Her eye shadow and her lips were pink. She sniffed her own unique Fire Flower where the petals were in layers, and the outer edges were bigger than a regular Fire Flower.

"Frightful Boos, hear me out!" Victoria announced, trying to be beautiful to capture every Boo's heart. "The time has come to embrace change! I will guide you all to the abyss to true darkness! We will always be the ones to bring fear out of everyone!" All Boos cheered and whistled, showing hearts in their eyes. Victoria smirked, but it disappeared when she saw Double D's team. "If you trust me completely, scare our unwanted guest out of my mansion!"

All Boos turned simultaneously, rushing towards the team and showing their terrified expressions. Parakarry, Double D, and Watt screamed very loudly, running back to Toad Town while the Boo's laughter echoed the area.

* * *

**Toad Town's Station **

They ran all the way to the train station, refusing to stop or turn back until they reached their destination. Everyone panted hard, especially Double D.

"That's...enough...aerobic... exercise..." Double D panted, "for the rest of the year..."

"This...is...too...much..." Parakarry panted, lying down on the ground.

"I don't...want Boo nightmares..." Watt panted, being embraced by Double D.

"Whoa, man! You guys ran like a train!" a kid Toad commented, walking towards them.

"Are you...Dane T.?" Parakarry asked while standing up.

"Uh, yeah! How do you know that, mister?"

"I have...a letter for you." Parakarry took out the letter from his bag and gave it to him. He was so tired that he did not bother reciting his motto. Dane T. exclaimed about receiving an invitation from Bow's Mansion, which was very odd to think about. He and his friend want to go, but they want the red Yoshi Kid from Lavalava Island to come along.

"Lavalava Island?" Double D exclaimed surprisingly.

"But...our whale isn't here," Watt added, implying that there was no transportation to Lavalava Island now. Nevertheless, Parakarry took another letter.

"Well, let's just take a break, shall we?" Double D suggested, putting his hand on Parakarry's shoulder. "Let's go to Club 64 and deliver the music sheet."

"Sounds lovely..." Parakarry sighed, finally having a break. They went back to Club 64 and saw Simon and Chanterelle in the same seats.

"Well?" Simon demanded, walking up to Parakarry. Parakarry gave the music sheet to him. "...Hmm..." He looked through as his face widened with glee. "Oh yes, yes, yes! It's the best! With this music, we rejoice, for it will give Pop Diva voice!" He turned to Pop Diva, grabbing both of her hands. "Now, Chanterelle. Please do tell. Will you sing this new song? Come now, we can't wait long!" The Pop Diva scanned the music sheet.

"Oh!" Chanterelle awed. "It's perfect! So beautiful!...But...What if I can't sing it?"

"Hey, hey, it'll by OK. You can do it. Nothing to it. Be courageous! Sing it loud! Warble on, sweet and proud!" The Pop Diva tried to sing a couple of notes.

"All right..." The bartender listened to their conversation, bringing out his guitar. Everyone in the room watched patiently as the bartender and the Pop Diva read the music sheet. The bartender started off, strumming his guitar gently. After strumming for a few seconds, the audience prayed for Pop Diva's voice. Just like the audience wished, Pop Diva finally sang. Everyone thought she sang like a reborn goddess, listening deeply to the hypnotizing voice.

"This music is so beautiful..." Watt whispered to Double D.

"I concur," Double D agreed. The duo decided to end the short version of the music. The audience clapped with excitement, wishing for an encore.

"Bravo! Hear, hear!" Simon cheered, shedding tears. "This sweet song has brought me tears!" He went to Parakarry, shaking both of his hands. "To our glorious mailman, our greatest thanks! Because of you, Pop Diva cranks!"

"I can sing!" Chanterelle exclaimed with joy, testing out her reborn voice. She hugged Simon, who he was blushing, and Parakarry. "Thank you! I'm overjoyed! You saved me, Mr. Postman!"

"Please...call me Parakarry," Parakarry smiled slowly, returning the hug. Chanterelle gave Parakarry a Water Flower for gratitude, but Parakarry wanted to give it to Double D. Double D and Watt looked at each other, chuckling the fact everyone was happy in here. Chanterelle decided to sing with all of her heart, which the team decided to stay until their friends came back from Lavalava Island. After listening several past songs from Pop Diva, Double D saw their friends leaving off the whale.

"They're here!" Double D called Parakarry and Watt. "Let's go meet them."

"Yippee!" Watt cheered, excited to see her new friends. Parakarry took one last look at Chanterelle, recalling that if it were not for him, her singing skills would had been lost forever. With that embedded into his mind, Parakarry slowly brought his resolve back.

* * *

Double D's team left the Flower Garden after meeting Misstar and the whole team.

"Wait, guys," Parakarry called them, stopping them. "I'll take the letter to Lavalava Island. You two can stay here."

"Are you sure, Parakarry?" Double D asked, not wanting him to be alone.

"Trust me. I have so much energy stored inside of me. I feel like I could fly super fast!"

"Well...all right. Just don't push yourself too hard."

"Please come back soon," Watt wished for Parakarry's safety. Using the new power he was blessed with very recently, Parakarry suddenly zoomed out of Toad Town like a jet. His Air Raid skill allowed him to move four times faster than the Whale could, which allowed him to reach Lavalava Island in 10 minutes. It was really easy to find a red Yoshi Kid since there was only one in Yoshi's Village.

"Good afternoon," Parakarry greeted the red Yoshi Kid. "I have a letter for you." He gave the letter to him. "Another letter, duly delivered. A postman's job is never done." The red Yoshi Kid thanked him and talked about wishing to go to Toad Town to meet Dane T. He also wrote a game he made up in the letter, which Parakarry already knew it was coming. Before Parakarry left, the red Yoshi Kid gave him a bundle of Water Flowers as a token of gratitude. After receiving the letter, Parakarry zoomed back to Toad Town to meet Double D and Watt.

"There he is!" Watt pointed out, watching Parakarry landing in front of them.

"Another letter?" Double D guessed.

"Another letter," Parkarry answered as they delivered the letter to Dane T.

"Wow! Thanks!" Dane T. thanked Parakarry. "You're much faster than the old postman, that's for sure!"

"Huh?" Parakarry said. "You know my boss? But he rarely goes out to deliver letters due to his age."

"Uh..." Dane T. quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, I really wish I could meet him where he lives. Sorry about this, but can you deliver this to Uncle Frost T. of Starborn Valley?"

"Starborn Valley?" Double D and Watt said together.

"That's...really far from here, but I'll get the job done," Parakarry said, taking the letter from Dane T.

"I think it's best if we take a break from this tedious quest and join up with our friends," Double D suggested.

"I agree," Parakarry agreed. Parakarry gave the Water Flowers to Double D, knowing that he might use it one day. And so, they went to Flower Fields and met everyone present in the main area. Mario informed them about Eddy's team trying to destroy the Puff Puff Machine. They chased after them to support Eddy's team.

* * *

**Present-Morning**

Parakarry remembered everything that happened to him, including delivering the letter to Frost T. while searching for a way to the Crystal Palace. One thing for sure: It is up to the postal service to open up communication and to bring happiness. Despite all the struggles and hardships, Parakarry remained determined to the end. Parakarry called Double D and Watt to get ready for the next delivery. He started to believe a new opportunity was going to open for him.

"What made you decide to move on?" Double D said to Parakarry as the three walk to Goomba Village.

"You just told me," was all Parakarry wanted to say. Double D smiled, understanding what Parakarry meant. On the way, they met up with Mario's team.

"Hey guys!" Mario greeted as the two groups stopped.

"Mario? Goombario? Sushie?" Watt asked. "You were at Goomba Village yesterday?"

"We left very early yesterday," Sushie answered.

"It was just to see my family," Goombario added with a grin. "And boy it was a day I will cherish."

"So what are you doing?" Mario asked Double D's team.

"We're just delivering a letter to your family," Parakarry answered.

"Oh. Okay. We'll be going now." After they both parted, Double D's team entered Goomba Village once again. It was an odd welcome, seeing Goomba Emperor working like a slave to Goombario's family. it was a shame for him to not see Double D, the one who defeated him before. Red Goomba and Blue Goomba continued to watch him, eating a basket full of Goomba Nuts. Goompapa was working on the gate, the first to meet Parakarry.

"Ah...Mr. Postal Worker," Goompapa greeted. "A letter to one of us?"

"That's correct," Parakarry answered, delivering the letter to him. "Another letter, duly delivered. A postman's job is never done."

"Thank you, sir. What would we do without postal service?" Parakarry slowly smiled after hearing that. "Oh, how interesting...A letter for Goombaria. I guess I could open it. She wrote a letter one day, so I guess this was it. Here, take this." Parakarry was given a badge exactly like Double D's Pretty Lucky badge, except it was light blue with yellow borders on it. "It's a Lucky Day badge. Says to bring more luck to the user."

"Then this is for you," Parakarry stated, giving it to Double D.

"Why thank you, Parakarry." Double D smiled, equipping his badge with all seven of his Badge Points.

"Mr. Postal Worker," Goompapa called Parakarry. "Now that you gave me the letter, you need to report this to your boss as soon as possible."

"Wait...What?" Parakarry questioned. "Y-you knew this was going to happen?"

"Everything will be explained when you talk to your boss." Parakarry looked at Parakarry and Watt, who were ready to support Parakarry. Today, he was finally returning back to the Post Office.

"All right...To the Post Office!"

* * *

**Post Office **

It was a staring contest between Postmaster and Parakarry. Unlike last time, Parakarry was not intimidated by his boss's glare. Parakarry had a good idea what his boss was going to say. Double D and Watt were ready to back up Parakarry if things become worse.

"Parakarry..." Postmaster spoke first.

"Boss?" Parakarry said, waiting for his next response.

"It looks like you finished your task," Postmaster stated, looking at Double D's Lucky Day badge.

"Yes sir."

"Have you finally figured it out?"

"I...believe so." Postmaster tilted his hat up.

"You see, Parakarry, I've seen you as a klutz when you worked here. Missing letters, wrong addresses...you name it." Double D wanted to argue, but Parakarry stopped him. "However, you were different from all of us in the Post Office. I wanted to see it with my own eyes, so...I set up the whole task while you were with your new friends."

"I knew it..." Double D muttered.

"I started to become suspicious during the delivery," Parakarry added. "Near the end, it started to make sense."

"Yes," Postmaster continued. "You did it, Parakarry. You did something that none of us could ever do. There are times where it becomes too much of us to handle. Since we're the only postal service here in Toad Town, we are overwhelmed."

"I was overwhelmed, but I had help with my two good friends." Double D and Watt smiled, even Postmaster smiled.

"Parakarry, you remember our motto?"

"Yes, Boss. Another letter, duly delivered. A postman's job is never done."

"Sadly...my job is done." Everyone gasped collectively. "I've grown too old. I'm old, tired, and a need of retirement. I've been thinking about this moment several weeks ago, but my answer was clear when you walked in with that badge. Parakarry...I am here to offer you a golden opportunity to take my place." Everyone gasped again, but the one who was most surprised was Parakarry himself.

"Take it! Take it! Take it!" Watt repeated happily.

"Your hard work wasn't wasted at all!" Double D stated with a grin. "The harder the work, the bigger the reward." Parakarry thought long and hard for the answer he has been through.

"So.." Postmaster began. "Have you reached your resolution?" Parakarry stepped in front of Postmaster and stood proudly with bright confidence.

"Yes," Parakarry answered. "My resolution...is yes! Another letter, duly delivered. A postman's job is never done for me!"

* * *

**Original: The Postmaster does not give the letter that starts the tedious side quest. Parakarry does not get promoted.**

**Stats: Level 13**

**Mario: 25 HP/25 FP/21 BP  
Badge Points left: 2  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2), Damage Dodge(3), Spike Shield(2), Multibounce(1), Power Rush(1), I Spy(1), Happy Heart (3), Dizzy Stomp(1), Mega Jump(3).**

**Ed: 40 HP/20 FP/15 BP  
Badge Points left: 1  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2), Shrink Stomp(1), Power Smash(1), D-Down Jump(2), Mega Rush(1), Power Quake(2), Fire Shield(2), P-Up, D-Down(2).  
**

**Double D: 35 HP/15 FP/21 BP  
Badge Points left: 0  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1),**** Zap Tap(4), Defend Plus(5), P-Down, D-Up(2), Lucky Day(7).**

**Eddy: 15 HP/20 FP/30 BP  
Badge Points left: 2  
********Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(1), Money Money(7), Power Plus(6), Ice Power(2), Mega Smash(3), Super Jump Charged(2).**


	52. Bow vs Victoria

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy nor make profit out of them. Mario belongs to Nintendo; Danny Antonucci owns Ed, Edd n Eddy. I do have some of my own original work in this story while my stories are for entertainment purpose only.**

* * *

Chapter 51: Bow vs. Victoria

**Victoria's Mansion-Nighttime**

"Are you sure about this, Bow?" Victoria taunted to her opponent next to her, which Bow narrowed her eyes at her in response. All Boos, white Boos and the ones from Gusty Gulch, went to their spots, watching the giant TV screen hanging below the second floor. Victoria pulled out her Fire Flower, deciding to sniff the sweet aroma. "You know, Bow, there is shame if you lose to this competition. Then again, there's also shame if you run away now. Either way, I'll win in the end and you'll lose your precious mansion."

"Big talk from someone who was eaten by Tubba Blubba," Bow scowled. Victoria scrunched her face, hearing Tubba Blubba's name.

"Don't anger me anymore or you'll guarantee to lose." Two white Boos were carrying each of their own studio cameras, or television cameras. Another white Boo, who was the announcer, floated in front of the audience.

"Boos and Boos," the announcer proclaimed, "we are ready to start off the Scare Competition!" All the Boos in the room cheered. "We have two contestants who are betting to take over this mansion. On my left side, we have the beautiful Victoria!" All the white Boos cheered once again as Victoria spread out her arms, throwing her Fire Flower to her fans. The white Boos tried to grab the Fire Flower, making white smokes around.

"Show off..." Bow muttered, rolling her eyes.

"And to my right side, we have the former Lady Bow!" Bow swayed her right red bow with her right hand as if she was swaying her hair. All of the Boos from Gusty Gulch cheered and clapped their hands. Once the audience settled down, the announcer continued. "Now here are the rules: both contestants will go to Toad Town and scare as many people as they possibly can. The louder and more frightened they are, the more points the contestant can accumulate. If, for some reason, both contestants are tied at the end of the time limit, Victoria will be the one to decide the final victim. The one who scares the final victim first wins!"

_"You sly little cheater!" _Bow thought angrily since that would give Victoria an advantage.

"Lastly, should the contestant becomes frightened and runs away, that contestant will instantly forfeit. The contestants are the ones who should scare, not to be scared. That would be a bad image for all Boos. So...without further ado...Let's begin the countdown!"

"THREE..." everyone announced. Victoria and Bow quickly looked at each other.

"TWO..." Both contestants prepared themselves to move as fast as they can.

"ONE..." Bow breathed in and out, focusing everything on the competition in order to reclaim her position.

"SCARE!" The two Boos rushed out of the mansion, avoiding trees and the inhabitants. The Boos with their camera followed their assigned lady behind, monitoring their every move. Before reaching Toad Town, Bow wondered how in the world did this all happened.

* * *

**Flashback-Two days ago at Mario's house**

It was quiet night with everyone sleeping inside the house. It would be sunrise in an hour or less. Out of everyone to wake up first, it was none other than the princess of Boos. Bow had a light sleep today, deciding to go outside in the dead night. Thanks of her ability, no one, not even Chompy, noticed her outside. She let out a big sigh, looking up at the sky to see Bowser's Castle. Very soon, all twelve people in the team would face the one who caused all this.

Bow thought she should subtract that by one. Ever since she met Rose in Flower Fields, Bow was hesitant to continue on. She did had fun. That was one she will never forget. It was, however, a double-edged sword. She still remembered some bad memories due to her snotty attitude. She believed she was too rude to Ed and Kooper, who were supposed to be her new closest friends. What if they do not need her assistance anymore?

Suddenly, a mysterious figure appeared out of the warp pipe. She squinted her eyes, but she instantly knew who it was. Out of all the people to emerge out of the warp pipe, it was her very own butler.

"My Lady!" Bootler cried out, floating to her frantically.

"H-hush up, Bootler!" Bow hushed him, but she was surprised to see him. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Lady Bow! Trouble has befallen on your sweet mansion while you were away." Bow widened her eyes.

"What is this rubbish? I thought I told you to take care of the mansion."

"It's better if you come with me. I'll explain along the way, but this is very urgent matter that requires your utmost attention." Bow looked back at Mario's house, thinking about her friends who were still sleeping. It did not concern them; this was her own problem without their help.

"All right. Let's go." Bow and Bootler warped back to Toad Town. Bootler explained the situation along the way. "Tell me, Bootler. What has happened while I was away?"

"Your mansion...Your mansion..." Bootler began, trying to think a good sentence. Bow, however, assumed the worse.

"MY MANSION WAS BURNED DOWN?" Bow screamed in anger. She was already thinking about torturing Bootler for failing his duties.

"NO! No, no, no, no! It's not that, my Lady! Your mansion...has been taken over!"

"...What?" Bow did not want to believe it. Who in the world would take over her mansion while she was gone? "You're on thin ice, Bootler! We must hurry!" Eventually, they went through Forever Forest and made it to the mansion. Nothing has changed from the outside. When they pushed through the double doors wide, Bow's expression was immeasurably shocked.

All the white Boos were having a huge party. The majority of them were playing games that involved breaking things in the process. The couch and the rug were ripped apart, and some of the walls had holes. Everyone talking inside was too much for Bow to hear. She looked forward, and had a good hunch who was responsible for all of this.

A milky-like Boo was lying on Bow's personal purple lounge chair. She had a large pink bow on her head. Her eye shadow and her lips were pink. Two Boos were feeding berries to her as if they were slaves.

"VICTORIA!" Bow roared, echoing the mansion. Victoria and all the Boos stopped, seeing Bow and Bootler at the entrance. Most of the Boos around were scared to see Lady Bow back.

"Oh?" Victoria mused. "Bow...You came back sooner than I thought." Bow and Bootler went up to her directly.

"How could you all do this to me?" Bow shouted to all the Boos. "I left to go on an important adventure and this is what I get in return? A ruined mansion that makes my eyelids want to close!"

"Now, now, Bow," Victoria spoke calmly. "Who said this was your mansion?"

"WHAT!" Bootler started to refrain Bow, which she calmed down a tiny bit.

"It's your fault." Victoria pulled her Fire Flower and looked deeply at it. "You were the leader and owner of this mansion. Since you were gone, the mansion started to fall apart. The Boos around began to break down without a beautiful person to look at." She smelled her Fire Flower and sighed happily. "That's where I came in."

"I had my most loyal servant to look after this mansion temporarily!"

"True, but your butler was weak. He lacked leadership skills, even though he's known to be a master of fright. Plus, he's nothing compared to you, Bow. He's just an old man, not a female Boo. How do you think the Boos in Forever Forest united? They needed a female Boo as their leader and admirer."

"...What Victoria said was true," Boolter admitted shamelessly, bring more disgrace to her master.

"What you just did was the most disgraceful sin to my ancestors!" Bow retorted at Victoria.

"Please." Victoria rolled her eyes. "Your ancestors no longer occupy this mansion. You left this mansion, leaving the Boos here totally helpless. I took over this place, and they all loved me more than they loved you."

"You wretch..."

"If you don't believe my words, I'll prove it." She pointed at Bow and Bootler with her Fire Flower. "Take them out of my mansion!" To Bow's horror, most of the Boos around obeyed her and took the two out of the mansion. They threw the two out roughly and went back to the party.

"You can't treat me like this!" Bow shouted in anger.

"Please, my Lady," Bootler begged. "It's no use. It's bad for your mental health."

"I can't believe this happened! How absurd!" They stood there for a while, letting Bow to cool down.

"If I may suggest, it is probably best if we stay at Gusty Gulch with the other Boos."

"Gusty Gulch?" Bow did not like going there because she lived in a luxury life. However, she did cared for the Boos in Gusty Gulch just as much she cared for the white Boos. "Fine..." They floated east to Gusty Gulch, which was already morning. Upon entering the poor residents, the Boos here saw their true princess.

"Lady Bow?" one Boo spoke out. "Everyone! Lady Bow is here!" Hearing that name brings joy to their hearts. Everyone rushed out of their spots, appearing before the two. Everyone chattered among each other.

"Oh, Lady Bow," another Boo said dreamily. "Your presence is so captivated! It makes my heart explode!"

"All hail Lady Bow!" a third Boo proclaimed.

"Here's a Fire Flower to show how hot the flame of my passion burns!" one Boo exclaimed, giving the item to her.

"Are you shocked to know of my love? Here's a Volt Shroom," another Boo exclaimed too, offering the item to her. More and more compliments showed how much they trusted and admired her.

"Ever since you and the gullible Ed defeated Tubba Blubba," Bootler began, talking to Bow, "your popularity increased dramatically. You are the heroine to them since most of his victims were them."

"At least there's something good here," Bow stated flatly. "I was getting sick of being in the mansion. What about Tubba Blubba's castle?"

"He hasn't been seen since he ran into Forever Forest. His castle was free to take."

"A princess of my stature must stay at a high quality place. Let's go."

"As you wish." The two of them and several of their followers went to Tubba Blubba. A few of the Boos were already here, deciding to live here. They manged to fix the bridge when Tubba Blubba chased the team. Only Bow and Bootler went to Tubba Blubba's bedroom on the third floor.

"Ugh..." Bow groaned, not used to the aroma around. Additionally, the whole castle was too big for her. "Can't believe I'm staying here until I reclaim my mansion back."

"But how?" Bootler questioned. "I would not resort to fight. Think of the damages all of us would do." Bow was thinking about fighting, but she had to agree on this one. "However, you're with Ed and Mario. You have an important role to do." Bow's eyes softened, thinking about the team.

"...I'm not sure anymore."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Victoria taking over my mansion is the most important thing I have to solve. I will take back my mansion!"

"Then as your loyal servant, I will assist and protect you at any costs. I promised your ancestors and your grandmother, who I loved deep in my heart, that I would help you at anything." Bow slowly smiled, thankful to having him by his side.

"Thank you, Sebastian."

* * *

**Flashback-Noon**

Bow had stayed in Gusty Gulch for a day. She quickly grew accustomed to her new life, but she wanted her mansion back so desperately. So far, she and Bootler could not think of a plan. Bow had enough and marched to her mansion along with Bootler and the Boos from Gusty Gulch.

The front doors opened wide again, grabbing everyone's attention in the living room. Victoria was about to eat a berry until she looked at the entrance. Everyone outside came in with Bow and Bootler in front.

"Can't you leave us alone in peace...forever?" Victoria scoffed, being annoyed.

"Listen, Victoria," Bow began, folding her arms, "I do not tolerate such insolent behavior. You do not deserve the right to step on my people and my ancestors. I'm taking back my mansion back!" The Boos from Gusty Gulch cheered loudly.

"Really, Bow? You're just gonna waltz in and take my mansion back?" Victoria cackled out loud, similar to how Bow cackled. "I think that brain of yours is too small, Bow-Bow." Bow widened her eyes, remembering saying the exact quote to Ed and her nickname from Victoria.

"Don't say nicknames...Vic." Now it was Victoria's turn to feel aggravated. Victoria breathed in and out silently to prevent attacking Bow. Suddenly, Victoria thought a brilliant idea to end this dispute.

"If you're this persistent...let's make a bet."

"A bet?"

"If you win, you can have your mansion back."

"That's fine by me."

"However..." Victoria warned seriously, "if you lose, not only will you lose your mansion permanently, you must promise to never come to Forever Forest and Gusty Gulch." Everyone gasped in horror, chatting among themselves loudly.

"You can't take this ridiculous bet!" Bootler advised strictly to Bow. "If...if you lose...it would be the end of your legacy! Your ancestors will never forgive me...EVER!" Bow was also surprised at the bet, too. However, it was possibly the only way to restore order.

"So how do we settle this?" Bow asked Victoria, trying to press for more information instead of being hasty.

"We'll have a competition called...The Scare Competition," Victoria answered. "It's perfect for us Boos. We exist to scare the pants out of our victims. The two of us will scare as many people in Toad Town during tonight. Whoever scares the most wins." Bow thought about Victoria's challenge. Every Boo needed to know how to scare. Bow, on the other hand, was above that.

"I accept!" Bow declared out loud. Everyone around gasped again; Bootler was shocked the most. Victoria grinned evilly, hiding her face with her Fire Flower.

"You've probably made the dumbest mistake in your life," Victoria stated firmly.

_"Maybe I have..." _Bow widened her eyes. _"D-did I just said that just now?...I've been hanging out with Ed too long..." _

"Then it is settled! No going back! The competition starts at 8:00 pm sharp. Don't chicken out, Bow-Bow." Victoria had asked all the white Boos to set up the competition. The rest had to leave the mansion since they were in the way. Bow and Bootler remained outside the mansion.

"I can't take it anymore!" Bootler screamed out. "This is one of these things I object! I'll have nightmares forever if you lose! I-" Bow slapped Bootler.

"I am not gonna lose to her!" Bow retorted. "Besides, I have gained...experiences while I was away."

"My Lady," Bootler called. "I am curious, but what is your relationship with Victoria?" Bow never expected the question from Bootler. She recalled all the times she was with Victoria in the past.

"She and I...were childhood friends," Bow began her story. "We met at Gusty Gulch when my parents were alive. Victoria stood out the most because she wasn't green. She was just like me. We hang out frequently almost every day."

"But...what happened afterwards?"

"As we grew up, Victoria was too obsessed being popular and beautiful. There were several instances where she had a habit of manipulating Boos. It's that kind of trait she will never throw away. Sebastian, you know that being a princess takes great responsibility. It is my job to look after all Boos in the mansion and Gusty Gulch as my people. Eventually, we ended up arguing each other to the point of calling nicknames. The argument became worse...so we ended our friendship at that point." Bootler shook her head.

"How tragic...This shouldn't happened."

"Let's go back to Gusty Gulch. I need to prepare for this competition." Bootler cleared his throat.

"If I may, Lady Bow, I do have a few tricks that works every time. I am the master of fright, after all, since I easily scared your friends several days ago."

Bow smiled. "Then show me every trick you know, Sebastian."

* * *

**Present-Toad Town **

The two mystic Boos reached Toad Town separately. Not a lot of people were roaming around in the night. Today was a very important day beside the nightmares everyone will soon have.

Victoria saw her first victim, who was walking on the streets by herself. The most simplest trick was appearing in front of the Toad, scaring her in the process. With her action recorded, her scream was judged by the audience. Right now, Victoria was in the lead.

On the other hand, Bow came up a new trick from Bootler. She weakly floated around until a male Toad came in. Distressed by the weak Boo, the Toad bravely came to her.

"Are you all right?" the male Toad asked, bring worried. With her victim in her trap, she showed her scary expression right at his face. His scream was worth more points, putting her in the lead.

At the same time, Fishmael was still fishing at the harbor. As he was looking at the water, he saw Victoria in the reflection. He turned around sharply, but she was not there. In reality, Victoria submerged herself using her Veil move. She zoomed straight to Fishmael and showed her large red tongue. He screamed more than the rest of the victims, grabbing his tools and running away.

Bow tapped the guard who was protecting Forever Forest. He turned around, only to see Bow enlarging herself for her Spook move. The guard screamed very high-pitched, running away and abandoning his duties.

Victoria found herself in a room with two kids: Dane T. and his friend. They were watching a scary movie in the dark room, making it more easier for her. She appeared behind the television, unplugging the power plug. While they were confused and scared about what happened, Victoria lit up her Fire Flower behind the television. At first, the kids were startled to see an orange color and a shadow, but Victoria appeared and screeched with her Fire Flower in her hand. Their screams were enough for Victoria to gain more points than before.

They were doing this for around 20 minutes, scaring as many people as possible. This caused people to stay up late, unfortunately. However, there was a problem when they suddenly met up. At the mansion, the Boos cheered for their own Boo.

"It appears their time is up!" the Boo announcer announced. "Our winner is..." Everyone looked up the score, but they gasped collectively. "It appears we have a tie!" Everyone chatted among themselves, shocked about the results. The cameramen, listening in their wireless headphones, told the results to Bow and Victoria.

"A tie?" both exclaimed, refusing to believe they were equal. Victoria regained her composure and chuckled softly.

"Well then," Victoria began, "there's still that special rule the announcer mentioned."

"Since both contestants are tied," the announcer said to the audience, "Victoria will be the one to decide the final victim to scare!" The cameramen told what the announcer said from their wireless headphones. Victoria looked straight at the camera.

"I was prepared for this just in case if it was a tie-break. See everyone? I'm all beauty and brains." Victoria winked at the camera, causing most of the white Boos to cheer excitedly. Bow rolled her eyes.

"Hurry it up and spit it out, Vic!" Bow demanded.

"Patience, Bow-Bow. The last victim is the one I had thought up awhile ago. The target will be...that guy!" Victoria showed the two cameramen to her final target, who was walking down the street with a blue Koopa Troopa. Everyone around gasped in great shock, even Bow.

"Bow? Where are you?" Ed called out. " Come out and play with me! I have a snack for you!" Ed pulled out a dried dirty mushroom from his jacket pocket. "Oh...it's dried...OH WELL!" Ed gobbled up the dried mushroom in one gulp, which made most Boos shuddered.

"I don't think she's here, Ed," Kooper stated. "We've searched thoroughly in this town." While they were talking, Bow dragged Victoria into a private place.

"Why him?" Bow demanded, staring at Victoria.

"Must I explain everything?" Victoria sighed, sniffing her Fire Flower. "It's simple: I hate him." Bow tilted her head back.

"...What?"

"I hated his guts," she spatted venomously, looking at Ed from afar. "Just look at him. He's the guy who saved me from Tubba Blubba? That...stupid, clueless, big mouth, smelly dumbo who ate a filthy dried mushroom? I was expecting a handsome Boo prince to rescue me! But no...it has to be a total stranger who shouldn't meddle with our problems!"

"That...dumbo is my...my..." Bow could not finish her sentence. Ed was the main reason she left the team. She was worried that Ed might not like her anymore.

"And to top it off, you're friends with him? I never realized you can be so pathetic! If I was with him, I wouldn't be able to handle his stupidity! So...just this once...I wanna see this so-called hero's petrified face and his cry of mercy!" Bow had known Victoria, but she never expected her wringing in true disgust. The cameramen went up to them, which Victoria's decision was approved, despite some Boo's disapproval.

"And there you have it, Boos and Boos!" the announcer began. "Our victim will be none other than Ed, the savior of Boos!" Again, more doubts started to spread in their minds, even the white Boos. At Toad Town, after hearing the approval, Victoria immediately zoomed to Ed. Bow was not paying attention, suddenly stressing herself at a high level.

_"No!" _Bow panicked. _"If Victoria manages to scare her, it's over for me! But..." _Bow saw Victoria getting closer to Ed, who was unaware. _"I...I can't do it...if it means pushing him away even further. Everything we've been through...will be pointless! I...I..." _Victoria grabbed Ed's left shoulder. _"I CAN"T LOSE ED!"_

Ed turned around, expecting Kooper's hand. Instead, it was Victoria screaming with a frightful face. Ed felt the spit coming out of Victoria's mouth. Bow froze, waiting for Ed to scream.

"Hi Bow!" Ed greeted without a hint of fear. All Boos were shocked again.

_"Impossible!" _Victoria thought, looking at Ed's happy expression. _"I...I scared him at point blank! How?" _

"There you are, Bow!" Kooper called from behind. "Where have you been? We've been worried sick! And what's with that pink bow on your head?"

"Yeah, Bow," Ed said sternly, but he became happy. "I created a great recipe made with gravy and mushrooms! Only made in the mind of Ed. Coming soon to your stomachs."

"Er...That's not what I was talking about, Ed." Victoria veiled away, trying a different tactics. Bow regained her composure, forgetting the most important part.

_"Wait..." _Bow began. _"What was I worried about?"_ Bow slowly grinned. _"I know Ed. He's not the type to be scared that easily...especially from us." _Ed and Kooper tried to find Bow, or rather Victoria. Ed saw a faint white blur in front of him. The blur, or Victoria, zoomed up and screamed at him.

"Are we playing hide-and-scream?" Ed laughed out loud. Victoria veiled away in frustration, thinking the next plan. Ed and Kooper were at the entrance of Forever Forest. Suddenly, Kooper was picked up by the invisible Victoria.

"Ahh!" Kooper yelped. "It must be the curse...of Bow!" Victoria threw Kooper to Ed, but Ed stood there. Kooper did not even budge Ed from his place.

"I wanna be in the curse!" Ed proclaimed. "Curse me, Bow!" Victoria, once again, shrieked straight at Ed. "Mm...I don't feel it, Bow. Curse me even more!"

"JUST SCREAM ALREADY!" Victoria yelled at him, floating into Forever Forest. Ed chased after her with Kooper following behind shortly. It was extremely dark inside, but there were a few glowing mushrooms that lit up only at night. Ed and Kooper, with Kooper's guide, managed to almost reach the end of Forever Forest. Victoria tried to scare Ed many times, but it was totally ineffective. Kooper always saw "Bow" from behind, never seeing her face once. The real Bow and the cameramen saw all of Victoria's failed attempts. At some point, Ed and Kooper took a different path in Forever Forest.

"What's with Bow?" Kooper wondered, being a little bit frustrated. "Why does she keep trying to scare you?"

"More importantly, I need a duck," Ed said randomly.

"Of..course you do, Ed. But where are we? We've never been here before." They could see a giant cave in front of them. "My senses tell me to go that-a-way!" When they were at the entrance, Victoria appeared in front of Ed, grabbed him, and screamed out again while shaking him..

_"He's...so heavy!" _Victoria thought, not lifting Ed off at all.

"Aw...You wanna hug?" Ed said, hugging Victoria. "Let's have a spin around!" Ed unexpectedly spun around Victoria and released her very far away. The two cameramen saw Victoria crashing both of them, resulting the TV screen in the mansion to have the static snow on it.

"Fix the cameras! Quick!" one cameraman ordered, trying to reassemble his camera. Meanwhile, Kooper just stared at Ed.

"Was that really necessary?" Kooper asked Ed.

"Only in this reality, my Koopa friend," Ed answered simply.

"W-who goes there?" someone stuttered inside the cave. Ed and Kooper took a closer look, finding an unexpected person.

"Tubba Blubba?" Kooper stated. Indeed, it was Tubba Blubba having his back against the wall.

"It's Tuba Bob!" Ed proclaimed, pointing at him. Tubba Blubba instantly recognized the one who defeated him so easily.

"Don't hurt me!" Tubba Blubba shouted out, being scared.

"Wow...I can't believe you were here all this time," someone said from behind. Ed and Kooper turned around and saw Bow.

"Oh no...You too?" Tubba Blubba whimpered, now utterly afraid.

"Bow!" Kooper shouted, walking up to her. "I demand an answer! What's with that attitude of yours lately?" Bow slapped Kooper's cheek.

"That wasn't me, you idiot!" Bow retorted. "That was another female Boo called Victoria."

"Huh?" Ed wondered, trying to think. "So...that wasn't you at all?"

"Come to think of it," Kooper began, rubbing his cheek, "I never saw that person's face. And there's the fact you never slapped us until just now."

"It is you, Bow!" Ed cried happily, hugging her tightly. "I've missed you so much!" Bow veiled away before it got tight.

"Yes, yes. It's me," Bow said flatly. "And it was only one day!"

"W-what are you guys doing here?" Tubba Blubba stuttered, which they turned around. "I've already surrendered!"

"You didn't hear the news?" Bow said. "All Boos swore to never scare you again. Therefore, we have no business with you anymore."

"R-really? But...what if you're lying?"

"I'm not lying. Since you scared the majority of the Boos, they're actually afraid to scare you. You kinda deserved respect and your home. It is my job as a princess to look after everyone in the two areas."

"I-I still think you're lying. Besides, I'm not... invincible anymore." Bow sighed.

"You don't have to try to be invincible. You were 'invincible' because your mind allowed you to think you were invincible after your heart was removed."

"W-what?"

"That's right," Kooper began. "You brought your own courage because you thought you were truly invincible. You can still bring that courage that you haven't unlocked yourself. Even without Bowser, you still were able to take down almost any Boo in your way."

"And you're strong!" Ed added, pointing at Tubba Blubba's muscles. "Courage gives you strength!" Tubba Blubba listened to Ed's team, processing that into his mind.

"Yeah...Maybe you're right. I can be that same guy who eats Boos! I don't have to be a wimp anymore!" Tubba Blubba roared out loud, showing his new confidence. Bow thought up a creative idea after seeing his courage.

"By the way, I would like to require your assistance."

"What do you mean?" they all asked together. Bow sighed in defeat.

"I'll get to it. So here's the idea..."

* * *

Victoria managed to float back to normal after a rough toss from Ed. The cameramen were almost done fixing and connecting their camera.

_"I can't believe this!" _Victoria thought angrily. _"That dumbo is so dumber than I thought! It's like I'm practicing in front of the wall!" _Victoria continued on, trying to find Ed. _"I will scare him! Everyone is afraid of something! I will kick Bow-Bow out of this place!" _Suddenly, she heard a maniac laughter echoing the area. "Who's there? Show yourself, coward!"

In front of her was a spiraling long of fire in place, which was Kooper's Fire Shell move. Victoria saw someone in front of the flames, but the flames was too bright, so the figure was a shadow.

"You have angered the wrath of evil!" Ed proclaimed, trying to be very haunting. He started to do poses that was actually disturbing. "Let your soul by chopped down into dices of dusts, and let your heart be sucked by the slobbering fangs of Hades! The heat of Hades shall burn you all the way to your very atoms!"

"W-what?" Victoria stammered, showing signs of being scared. The cameras were finally operational, just in time to witness an awesome, but scary scene.

"I can feel you pain! You will scream into an endless abyss of despair! Close your eyes, but you will always find blackness! No sleep shall comfort the horrors of your new forever world! It's your reality! It's your everlasting true nightmare! ACK! ACK!" To Victoria and the audience, Ed was strangling himself really hard. However, it was not strong enough for him to pass out. "Doom...Destruction...Death! Death! Death! No one else...can survive his wrath...towards you peasants!"

"Oh dear!" Boolter spoke out, feeling his hand shaking. Ed continued to "strangle" himself, but he stopped and stare at the peasants.

"Let your true nightmare...embrace your very existence of this universe..." Ed fell backwards, but out of the flames came Tubba Blubba, who roared so loudly that everything in Forever Forest heard him.

_"T-T-T-T-Tubba B-B-Blubba?" _Victoria panicked so much that she was shaking her body so much. Even the cameramen were shaking their camera. In reality, Victoria was one of the victims during the incident. Since then, she was dead afraid of seeing him engulfing her very existence! With Tubba Blubba stomping towards him, which his red eyes glowed in the shadow, it was a truly petrifying scene. "GET BACK! GET BACK! GET BACK!"

Victoria shot the power of her Fire Flower, which was more powerful than a standard one. The flames were in a long fiery beam, along with two thin fiery beams spiraling around the main flame. Everyone expected him to take the direct attack, but it phased through him and hit Kooper's flame tower. In reality, Bow used her Veil move to disappear Tubba Blubba. Victoria's flames added to Kooper's flame, resulting a greater range of Kooper's flame tower. It made everyone believed they were at an alternate world. Tubba Blubba licked his lips and tried to gobble up Victoria. She shrieked extremely loud, zooming out to find any exit out of Forever Forest. The cameramen had no choice but to drop their cameras and run away. Someone picked up one of the cameras and had the camera point toward their face.

"I win," Bow stated, showing off her pink fan. "Gwahh ha ha ha!"

* * *

**Bow's Mansion**

All Boos cheered out for Ed's team and Tubba Blubba. All the ones who admired Victoria disappeared out of their minds since Victoria ran away. Their new admirer was Bow once again.

"Congratulations, Lady Bow!" the announcer exclaimed happily. "Since you were able to scare Victoria, as promised, the mansion is yours!" Everyone around cheered once again; colorful confetti started to fall.

"M-my Lady," Bootler sobbed, wiping his tears away with his own white towel. "I am so proud of you! Your ancestors are very proud of you."

"Thanks, Sebastian," Bow smiled. "But I couldn't have done it without their help."

"Ah, yes!" He started to talk to Kooper. "Your flame were spectacular! It added a whole new meaning of fright!"

"Thanks...but doing that makes me...dizzy..." Kooper responded weakly. Bootler went to Ed next.

"I could never thought up your beautiful words. Your sentences and actions made me shiver to the heart!"

"Thanks!" Ed thanked him, pulling out several horror comic books. "I got it all from my comic books! Wanna see?"

"I would appreciate it." Ed gave his comic books to Bootler. "Er...can I borrow them for now?"

"Sure thing, ghost!" Lastly, Bootler went up to his former enemy: Tubba Blubba.

"I must say, you've really proved yourself to be more scary than before. It was enough to drive Victoria out of the competition. Thank you."

"N-no problem," Tubba Blubba said, back to being timid. "It was because of them that I do have to courage to stand up without Bowser's help." While the celebration was still going on, Bow wanted to talk to Ed.

"Ed," Bow spoke up, which Ed listened to her. Bow looked to the side, grabbing her left arm with her right hand. "I'm sorry I ran away, and I'm sorry I've been quiet ever since Flower Fields. I've been too...snotty to you and Kooper. I even thought about leaving you, but I don't anymore. I'll be nicer to you and Kooper from now on. Will you...forgive me?"

"No forgiveness," Ed stated, which Bow looked up. "I didn't have any problems with you. Eddy tells me I'm always stupid, making mistakes. Double D said that I speak before I think. I've always had fun, Bow. I'm the first one in my happy place to have a Boo as a friend!" Ed smiled very happily, shocking Bow in a good way. She closed her eyes, smiling like a princess.

"Just so you know," Bow began, "you still need me if you want to take on Bowser. You're helpless without me. So...let's bring peace to the Mushroom Kingdom together."

"As you wish!" Ed put his hand down, allowing Bow to put her hand on top of Ed's. A third hand was on top of Bow's, which was Kooper's hand.

"Don't forget about me," Kooper reminded them. "I'm always there to help out you two and everyone else. We'll kick his tail right out of the castle!"

"Yeah," Bow smiled deeply. This was a change in Bow's life. Once, she had a friend, now possibly gone. Before then, she thought she never had true friends. Everything was changed after she met Ed and Kooper. Now that she trusted them as friends, she understood what it meant to be a true princess.

* * *

**Original: This chapter does not integrate with the game.**

**Stats: Level 13**

**Mario: 25 HP/25 FP/21 BP  
Badge Points left: 2  
Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2), Damage Dodge(3), Spike Shield(2), Multibounce(1), Power Rush(1), I Spy(1), Happy Heart (3), Dizzy Stomp(1), Mega Jump(3).**

**Ed: 40 HP/20 FP/15 BP  
Badge Points left: 1  
Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2), Shrink Stomp(1), Power Smash(1), D-Down Jump(2), Mega Rush(1), Power Quake(2), Fire Shield(2), P-Up, D-Down(2).  
**

**Double D: 35 HP/15 FP/21 BP  
Badge Points left: 0  
Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1),**** Zap Tap(4), Defend Plus(5), P-Down, D-Up(2), ********Lucky Day(7).**

**Eddy: 15 HP/20 FP/30 BP  
Badge Points left: 2  
********Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(1), Money Money(7), Power Plus(6), Ice Power(2), Mega Smash(3), Super Jump Charged(2).**


	53. Synchronization with Watt!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy nor make profit out of them. Mario belongs to Nintendo; Danny Antonucci owns Ed, Edd n Eddy. I do have some of my own original work in this story while my stories are for entertainment purpose only. **

* * *

Chapter 52: Synchronization with Watt!

**Toad Town-Post Office**

Many events happened that changed the partners' views. Goombario already solved his relationship with her sister. Bruce let go of Bombette, and she decided to be nicer than before.

Now, it was already day two of this adventure. Kooper and Ed defeated the notorious Kent C. Koopa this morning, and they resumed their search to find Bow. Parakarry finished a very difficult task and was promoted to take his boss' position. Bow, on the other hand, was residing in Gusty Gulch, figuring out the plan to take back her mansion from Victoria. Mario's team was heading to Lavalava Island while Eddy's team warped back to Flower Fields. All that aside, it was time for another significant change for that one female Li'l Sparky.

The Postmaster left the Post Office, finally retiring from his work. Parakarry, seeing some of the unfinished papers, asked Watt and Double D to assist him. They agreed willingly at the moment's notice. Watt and Double D were sorting letters in a small backroom. The problem was the shelves, with separate wide spaces, were out-of-order surprisingly. Watt, despite her ability to shock and burn, wanted to help in any way.

"This letter goes in the 'G' slot," Double D said out loud. Thankfully, Watt's speed was making this task easier.

"Right here!" Watt called, pointing at the specific space. Double D walked to it and inserted the letter.

"Now this goes in the 'I' slot." Watt took nine seconds to find the correct slot.

"This is it!" Double D inserted the letter into the space.

"Very nice, my lovable Li'l Sparky." Double D rubbed Watt's head without being electrocuted due to her Zap Tap badge. She giggled and blushed.

"Aw, thank you, Double D!" He looked at the last letter, widening his eyes.

"Watt, this letter is for you."

"Really! Let me see!" Double D opened up the letter as they read the letter. Parakarry came in to check their progress.

"Everything all sorted?" Parakarry asked curiously, which they stopped reading.

"Of course," Double D replied. "We just happen to find a letter addressed to Watt. It's a reply from Watt's mother."

"A reply? Watt wrote a letter to her mother?" Double D scratched his head, beginning his story.

"Well...it goes like this..."

* * *

** Flashback-Mario's house**

It was already nighttime with only Double D's team, Eddy's team, and Luigi. Eddy's team came back after dealing with Bruce and their job. Watt and Double D finished playing outside awhile ago, so they rested in the dining room.

"Here Watt," Double D called, giving her a bottle filled with milk.

"Thanks, Double D!" Watt thanked him happily, grabbing the bottle and drinking it. Double D smiled to himself. He was always amused to see Watt being so happy. "Ah...This is so good! You're the best...um..."

"Guardian?"

"Guardian! Yeah, yeah! Guardian!" Double D chuckled to himself, appreciating her compliment. That statement made Double D remembered something from yesterday.

"Watt...have you heard anything about your parents?" Watt was silent for a few seconds.

"No...not really...I...I really miss my parents...but..."

"But?" Watt stared at Double D's eyes.

"You, um, take care of me better than my parents. I really like to be with you! My parents had to work for almost every day. We barely had any time together..."

"Speaking of which, where do you live?" Watt had to think about it before answering.

"It's hard to remember, but I live in a place where the place is full of electricity. It's like, um, moving electricity to all places."

"Like...a power plant?"

"Yeah! I remembered it now! It's called Sparky's Plant! That's where me, my parents, and the rest of us lived."

"So I see. So you're saying Toad Town is fueled from Sparky's Plant, the source of electricity?"

"Yup!"

"Do you know the location?"

"No...When I met you, Double D, it was the first time I came to Toad Town. I...never left Sparky's Plant before."

"Oh...That's right. You were forced by the Shy Guys." Double D thought up something. "At any rate, let's send a letter to your mother."

"A letter? But...I don't know how to write."

"Never fear, Watt. I will write it for you as a substitute. You and I will be the voice of the letter. If we have time, I can teach you how to write."

"Yipee!" Watt hugged Double D with passion. "Thank you, Double D!" He rubbed her head, smiling to himself once again.

"Now then, let's write a letter, shall we?"

* * *

** Present-Post Office**

"After we've written the letter," Double D continued his story, "we'd delivered it to a mailbox in Toad Town. I was surprised the letter went through the whole process faster than I anticipated."

"The workers here work here day and night," Parakarry explained. "We are dedicated to our job, even if it means delivering it at night. But I do agree with you, Double D. If this letter was replied that quick, then one of us wanted to reply it back before the postman left."

"That is a possibility." Double D and Watt read the letter. "It says here in fine print that Watt's mother misses her daughter very deeply. It...also describes a recent incident involving Watt."

"What is it?" Double D read more in the letter.

"She said that she couldn't forget that day. A group of Shy Guys invaded Sparky's Plant, but the Shy Guys were no match against them. Just as they were about to leave...they managed to kidnap Watt."

"Oh...That must have been a painful memory."

"The Shy Guys were able to cover their tracks, making investigations difficult. Worse of all, no one did not help Watt's parents." Parakarry was baffled.

"B-but why? How can they be so cruel?"

"It explains here that the whole population is full of Li'l Sparkies. They rarely interact with the outside world because that will only increase the risk of electrocuting non-resistant people if they come out. It is their job to fuel Toad Town by utilizing their energy source."

"I...guess that makes total sense."

"She also asked to come to Sparky's Plant, which is heading east from the harbor." Double D and Watt finished reading the letter. "That's all there is to it."

"We should go now, Double D!" Watt insisted. "You'll be fine! You have that badge on your shirt."

"Why, indeed. I can traverse through Sparky's Plant with ease."

"I'm also coming!" Parakarry insisted too. "I never went to Sparky's Plant before. I want to see that unexplored area."

"But...you might get zap by others," Watt reminded him.

"I can fly. Don't worry, Watt. I'll try to avoid as much as possible."

"If that's what you wish for, Parakarry," Double D said, agreeing Parakarry to join with them. Before they left, Parakarry left the workers in the Post Office to continue their work while he was away. Once everything was settled, they exit out the building and went to the harbor. After reaching the port, they continued going to east and saw a long and wide pathway. Before they continued forward, they read the sign at the entrance.

"Sparky's Plant, home of Li'l Sparkies up ahead," Double D read the sign.

"This is it!" Watt exclaimed.

"Warning: electric hazards," Parakarry gulped. They proceeded forward, surrounded by thick trees. There were also two lines of yellow transmission towers between Sparky's Plant and Toad Town. After traveling down the road for several minutes, they reached a huge metal gate in the front.

"Uh...how do we enter?" Parakarry asked.

"Let's try knocking the gate," Double D suggested, knocking on the gate three times. A small rectangular window opened up, revealing a full-grown Li'l Sparky.

"What's this?" the guard wondered, seeing Double D and Parakarry. "What business do you want?"

"Let us in!" Watt answered, revealing herself. "This is my home!"

"A Li'l Sparky?" the guard said surprisingly, looking at her closely. "Are you the one who was kidnapped by the Shy Guys?"

"That's me!" The gate started to move to the right, allowing the team to see the entire civilization. A huge grey power plant stood out the most at the far back. Several houses made of bricks, woods, and metals stood parallel from the other houses on the sides. There were Li'l Sparkies around who were actually bigger than Watt. As the team was marveled from this sight, the gate behind them closed.

"What a magnificent place we're in!" Double D grinned, seeing a few sparks from the transmission towers dropping down to the ground.

"This place is really bright," Parakarry commented, narrowing his eyes. Watt moved up a little and turned around.

"Come on!" Watt called. "I know where my parents are! Follow me!" Double D and Parakarry followed the speedy Watt. While Double D was in no danger at all, Parakarry had to avoid any type of electricity along the way. The residents around looked at the team, surprised to see a human and a Paratroopa in their home. After a minute, they stood in front of the house slightly smaller than the rest. "This is it!"

"The door's closed," Double D pointed out. "Let's knock on the door to show our politeness." Double D knocked on the wooden door three times. The door opened wide, revealing Watt's parents. At first, they were surprised to see Double D and Parakarry, but they immediately recognized their daughter.

"Watt?" Watt's mother said in shock. She had red round earrings on her ears. "Watt! My little baby!" She grabbed Watt and hugged her fully, crying in joy.

"I don't believe it!" Watt's father exclaimed happily. He wore a black helmet with a small yellow sun on the front. "This must be a miracle!" He also joined in the group hug as the three were so happy to be reunited. Double D and Parakarry smiled to each other, happy to see the reunion. Everything began to settle down once they were done. Watt's parents allowed Double D and Parakarry to come inside the house. They settled down in the living room, but the whole house was only designed for Li'l Sparkies. Although the exterior of the house looked like a normal-sized house, it was a bit small when they went in. Double D and Parakarry could not stand up fully or they would hit their head on the ceiling, so they sat down on the floor made of bricks.

"You must be Double D, correct?" Watt's mother asked him.

"That's correct," Double D answered with a nod. "My friends and I were the ones who rescued your daughter."

"We've heard amazing things from you on the letter," Watt's father smiled. "Our Watt really looks up to you." Double D smiled and blushed, scratching the back of his head.

"It was in my heart to take care of her." Watt's mother looked at Parakarry.

"And who's you're friend there?" Watt's mother asked.

"The name's Parakarry," Parakarry introduced himself. "I'm the director in charge of the Post Office who was promoted today."

"Promoted?" Watt's father said. "You've done a great deed to make your former boss proud."

"Of course he is. Sadly, he retired just this morning."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Watt called her parents. "These two and my other friends were really nice to me. The time we spent together was, um, super fun!"

"We appreciate it," Watt's mother smiled deeply. "It is very rare to see a Li'l Sparky outside of Sparky's Plant."

"Speaking of that," Double D began, "I was wondering how the residents around can amplify electricity to an entire town."

"Ah…" Watt's father sighed and grinned. "I wish that I could show you inside the plant, but you don't have authorization to enter except for the residents around.. I would only end up breaking the rule. It's simple: there are around 50 holes in the interior that each Li'l Sparky can fit inside. Each individual generates electricity in their spot for 30 minutes, sending it to a huge cylindrical glass tube. Electricity is stored inside until the capacity is full. The tube is sent into a generator and powers up Toad Town. We always have several back-ups just in case something goes wrong. We do this every morning, noon, afternoon, and evening."

"Interesting…The procedure is a unique process that requires living beings to generate power. How intriguing..." Watt's father chuckled at Double D's response.

"Princess Peach is a great leader. We, the people in Sparky's Plant, are always with the Princess. It's better than serving Bowser."

"Come to think of it," Watt's mother began, talking to Double D, "you wrote on your letter about fighting Bowser very soon."

"Yes, that's correct," Double D replied. "We don't know when, but my loyal friends and I will eventually restore glorious peace to the Mushroom Kingdom." Both parents looked each other, seemingly communicating each other through their eyes. The rest stared at them with curiosity, waiting for their next response.

"Listen," Watt's father spoke first, clearing his throat, "we've been thinking before you all came here…and…" He stopped for a second.

"And?" Double D asked, waning to hear the rest of this sentence.

"I think it's best if Watt stays here," Watt's mother finished. The team gasped suddenly.

"B-but!" Watt protested, floating in front of her parents. "They need me! I've been helpful ever since Double D rescued me! You can't do this!"

"Yes we can," Watt's father argued back. "A child like you shouldn't be part of any battle. You're too young for this."

"We know this will be dangerous," Parakarry protested, "but we're here to protect here until the job is done."

"But wouldn't that make it even more dangerous by putting yourselves in danger?" Watt's father asked. "I appreciate that you're protecting our daughter, but you'll only get hurt if you do that!"

"You can just leave Mario to take on Bowser," Watt's mother suggested. "That way, you and your friends will never get hurt."

"No no no no!" Watt complained, shaking her head side-to-side. "I wanna help Double D! I wanna help Mario, too!" As the four continued the argument, Double D's mind began to process.

_"Should I just…leave her?"_ Double D thought sadly._ "If she stays here, she'll be out of harm's way. But…what if we actually need her at the worse possible moment? Watt is a very valuable ally to have… but if she comes with me, it will only increase the risk. I…I like to be with her…just as much she wants to be with me. What is my decision?"_

"Please!" Watt begged her parents while Double D was thinking. "I'm super strong to take down anybody! Ask Double D! He needs me!"

"Watt…" Double D called her, ending the argument.

"Go on! I'm with you! I trust you!" Those words stung Double D's heart because he already made his decision. Double D breathed in, closing his eyes.

"It is my best wisdom…that you should stay here at home." Parakarry opened up his mouth unintentionally, widening his eyes. Watt's parents were actually pleased to hear his answer. However, Watt was very shocked to her guardian's answer.

"B-but why?" Watt began to show tears. Double D opened up his saddened eyes.

"I don't want you to get hurt. It you were harmed in any way, your parents will never forgive me for my poor protection. Beside…I don't have authority over your parents. I'm just…your temporarily guardian."

"No…" It was at that point, Watt was sobbing in front of Double D. Her sadness was suddenly mixed with anger. "I…I trusted y-you…Y-you…broke my…t-trust…YOU"RE NOT COOL ANYMORE!" Watt zoomed back into her room, leaving Double D very heartbroken. Everyone could hear Watt slamming her door shut.

"Double D…" Parakarry spoke, wanting to say something. No more words came out of his mouth.

"We should leave…Parakarry," Double D said, trying to put up a tough look on his face.

"Are you sure about that?" Watt's mother asked. "It's good that Watt will be staying with us…but…"

"If you want your daughter to stay, then she'll stay. I'm not...her parent. Excuse us." Parakarry followed Double D out of the door while Watt's parents were having second thoughts. Eventually, Double D and Parakarry exited out of Sparky's Plant, walking slowly to Toad Town.

"This isn't right, Double D," Parakarry spoke up. "Why can't they trust us? I like to be around her, and she's a strong kid."

"But she'll be safe," Double D reminded him. "They're right. She's too young to be part of this."

"But…you're young too. In fact, most of us are young! That's not like you, Double D! If I were you, I take her with me because we share a bond that no one else does!" Double D stopped, which Parakarry stopped too. Double D thought about Parakarry's words, feeling that he was wrong about his decision.

"Parakarry...We-" Double D began until they were suddenly in total darkness.

"What the!" Parakarry exclaimed surprisingly, realizing they were clumped together inside a huge rubber bag. They soon felt they were being lifted off.

"We're trapped! Let us out!" Double D and Parakarry tried to break free, but the rubbery bag was difficult to pierce through. The two of them were not power fighters.

"Sorry brats," the one carrying them replied from outside the bag. "You two are perfect baits."

"Baits?" Double D wondered. Unbeknownst to them, more of the culprit's friends soon emerged out of the forest. They were wearing rubbery cloaks and were carrying a grey lantern on their sides.

"Do we really have to do this?" one of his comrades whined. "Something like this isn't suited for us Big Lantern Ghosts."

_"Big Lantern Ghosts?" _Double D thought, recalling the fight against one in Shy Guy's Toy Box. It was also the moment where he first met Watt.

"Quit being a big baby!" the leader shouted back, who was wearing a red headband on his head. "Ever since we received that emergency call from General White, there's been a huge change of plans. For us that loathed the light, we of the remaining soldiers shall follow General Guy's orders. For General Guy!"

"For General Guy!" his comrades hollered. The leader grinned, facing Sparky's Plant.

"Sparky's Plant, your energy is ours!"

* * *

**Sparky's Plant-Watt's room **

Watt had cried non-stop ever since she went into her room. It was not easy for her to handle all the mental pain she was suffering. Her love for Double D was slowly fading away, and her memories with Double D were slowly covered in darkness.

All of her sobbing suddenly stopped when she heard several crashes and screams outside. She went to her window, suddenly gasping at what she saw. Everyone was zooming back to the power plant. They were being chased by the Lantern Ghosts. To Watt, she remembered the most frightening memories of her life when she was taken by one of them. Watt's parents opened up her door, becoming frantic.

"Watt, you have to leave!" Watt's father ordered her.

"L-leave?" Watt stammered, still choked with all of her tears.

"You can still make it! Don't worry! We'll be fine!" One Lantern Ghosts burst through their home. "Just escape from our room and out of the window. You can escape through the forest."

"Just remember that we still love you, no matter what," Watt's mother stated, hugging her daughter. Normally, Watt would fight against the Lantern Ghosts. Her fear of Lantern Ghosts made her follow her father's escape plan. Just as when Watt went inside her parent's room and jumped, the Lantern Ghost already captured her parents. With nowhere to go, she fled into the forest.

Watt did not know how long she hid in the forest after the sudden attack from the Lantern Ghosts. She felt like she was here for too long. All she did was to cry to herself even more. She was all alone. This was the first time she was alone ever since Double D rescued her. There was nothing that would comfort her anymore. Everything had been taken away from her. That thought made her worried even more, worrying about Double D and Parakarry. However, she cannot stay here and cry to herself in her sleep. She realized she must make the next decision.

_"Wait..." _Watt thought suddenly. _"They came here from the entrance. Doesn't that mean they met Double D and Parakarry?" _She gasped at the thought of Double D and Parakarry in some sort of danger. She did not want to guess, but she had to assume they were captured by the Lantern Ghosts. _"If that were that case...I have to go back!" _

Watt did not escape further than what her father ordered her. She still had a good idea where to head back. Before heading back, she recalled the time she was rude to Double D.

_"Even all that," _Watt thought, thinking Double D was trying to protect her, "_you always protect me in any way." _

* * *

**Sparky's Plant-Inside the power plant**

"Charge faster!" the leader yelled at every Li'l Sparkies at their slot. Most of them were panting for generating too much electricity. This had been going on for more than 30 minutes, beyond the safety limit. Every glass tube was full every minute, making the whole production too fast. Meanwhile, Double D and Parakarry were trapped inside a steel cage in front of the glass tube.

"Those cowards!" Parakarry muttered angrily, now seeing every Li'l Sparkies running low on energy. "I can't believe they're forced to work with our lives on the line!"

"'If you do not cooperate us, these two will never see the light ever again,'" Double D repeated what the leader said earlier. "To make things worse, everyone around can't defeat the Lantern Ghosts. Their strengths are being sapped away, and the Lantern Ghosts are wearing rubbery cloaks as insulators. At least...Watt isn't here to suffer with her kind." Another glass tube was charged up, taken down by one of the Lantern Ghosts.

"What are you going to do with all of that pure electricity?" Parakarry demanded at the enemy.

"Quiet you!" he retorted back. "We're not that dumb to tell you guys our plans!"

"How cliché..." Double D muttered.

"Double D, don't you have some sort of plan?" Parakarry whispered to him. "I think I can break this cage with my Air Raid attack while avoiding hitting you."

"It's a risky plan, but that might-"

"STOP THIS!" someone shouted from the entrance. Everyone looked at the entrance and saw Watt.

"Watt!" Double D, Parakarry, and her parents exclaimed happily. The Lantern Ghosts noticed everyone stopped working.

"Get back to work!" several of them ordered.

"If a tube doesn't meet the one minute deadline, the hostages are finished!" the leader reminded them. All the Li'l Sparkies had no choice but to continue on. "I'll take care of her in the meantime."

"Don't worry! I-I-I'll save you a-all," Watt stuttered, shocked to see ten Lantern Ghosts in the same room. Double D noticed Watt's stuttering.

_"Of course...She's still afraid of them," _Double D thought. "Watt! Run!" Watt ignored him, closing her eyes and dashed straight to the leader. The leader stumbled back, surprised by Watt's pure strength.

"You're tough for such a puny scrap," the leader commented. Watt opened her eyes and saw a fist coming towards her. She dodged it out of the way and saw the full face of the Lantern Ghost. He noticed Watt being afraid of him. "What's the matter? Scared?"

"A-as if!" Watt retorted, dashing straight to his face. The leader's face brought up his spooky face, petrifying Watt in place. This gave the leader a free hit, sending Watt tumbling down to the ground.

"Watt!" Double D and Parakarry screamed in shock.

"O-owie," Watt uttered in pain, slowly getting back up and rubbing her pain. "I-it hurts so bad..."

"MY BABY!" Watt's mother cried out, unable to generate electricity anymore. The shock traumatized her after seeing her daughter being injured.

"Looks like you're the first to go," a different Lantern Ghost stated, preparing to take her away.

"Leave my wife out of this!" Watt's father shouted, getting out of his hole and rescuing his wife. All that sudden burst of energy quickly went away. Watt's parents were so exhausted that they could not get up off the ground. The Lantern Ghost prepared to take them both away until Watt interfered.

"Leave my Mommy and Daddy out of this!" Watt yelled at him, which she was closing her eyes. She rammed forward, smashing the Lantern Ghost directly at full strength. He fell down to the ground, making every Lantern Ghosts joining in the fight. Watt opened her eyes and saw all the Lantern Ghosts coming towards her. This scene was so frightening for her that she suddenly lost the ability to fly.

"WATT!" Double D screamed, shaking the bars. "Conquer your fear!" He quickly turned to Parakarry. "I don't care if you hurt me! Get us out of here!" Parakarry wasted no time, going inside his shell and zooming inside the cage everywhere. Luckily, he did not hit Double D once. All the bars broke lose, allowing them to escape their confinement. Unfortunately, Parakarry did not realize he opened up the cage due to his super speed. He ended up colliding against a Li'l Sparky, electrocuting him in the process.

"GACK!" Parakarry screamed in pain, falling down to the ground. He grunted in pain, but the electricity was weak. He could not get up, but he saw Double D running straight to Watt. He grabbed Watt and ran into a safe opening area.

"Watt! Get a hold of yourself!" Double D shouted at her, trying to shake her fear. "It's okay! I'm here for you!" Watt eventually recognized his voice.

"Double D? Double D!" Watt exclaimed surprisingly, feeling Double D's protection and warmth again.

"What were you thinking? Fighting against these opponents by yourself will never work!"

"I-I just had to do something, no matter what!" Suddenly, one Lantern Ghost punched Double D away, which they rolled down further away from the Lantern Ghosts. All the Lantern Ghosts chuckled menacingly, slowly stepping to their location.

"It's the end of the line," the leader stated firmly. "Any last words?" Double D still held on to Watt to himself. He had taken the blow just to keep Watt safe.

"Double D, are you okay?" Watt cried softly.

"I'm definitely okay," Double D murmured to her. "These defense badges saved me."

"...Double D...I'm sorry for...what I said earlier. I take it all back! Please forgive me!"

"Watt, it's okay. I'm the one at blame, too." Watt looked at Double D's black eyes. "I was only thinking about the most logical choice with my brain...but I didn't listen to my heart."

"Your heart?"

"My brain told me you should stay here, but my heart said the opposite. I suddenly forgot all the moments we shared together. I almost forgot our forged bond we have that no one in the team had taken this far. My heart tells me to stay with you always until the end."

"Oh Double D..." Double D got up and faced the Lantern Ghosts with determination.

"I will always by your side to protect you. I won't allow anything precious to me to be taken away from me through force. This is my reason to fight with everyone, the one possible rule to break my pacifism." The Lantern Ghosts was getting closer to them. "Let's do it together, Watt."

"Together?"

"Together."

"I trust you completely, Double D."

"And so do I." All of the sudden, everyone saw a sudden change from Double D and Watt. It was a spectacular sight to witness.

"W-what in the world?" the leader said in shock, stepping back. The rest stepped back, too. Parakarry was able to see what was happening to Double D and Watt.

"W-what is that white aura?" Parakarry wondered to himself.

* * *

All of the memories were playing in this unknown world. Double D and Watt were floating in dark space, watching all the different type of memories they shared together.

"Double D, where are we?" Watt wondered, which echoed her voice.

"Even I don't have an answer," Double D answered; his voice echoed too. Suddenly, Double D's Star Kids surrounded the two. Watt's Blue Star Kids were also present in this space. One Star Kid and one Blue Star Kid went between Double D and Watt. They both touched each other's hands, indicating the two to do the same thing. Double D and Watt followed what they did. When they touched each other, a bright light enveloped them from below.

* * *

In reality, Double D and Watt were surrounded by these white auras that were connecting to each other's auras. The auras were seeping out, moving at random direction in a wave-like emotion. It was bright, yet it was also faint at some point. The most surprising feature was both of their eyes. The color of their eyes was striking glowing azure eyes.

"Synchronization!" Double D and Watt said in perfect unison.

"Synchronization?" Parakarry murmured.

"Synchronization?" Watt's parents said, seeing this beautiful scene.

"Synchronization?" the leader baffled, being perplexed. "Whatever! Get them!" Two Lantern Ghost charged forward.

"DD's Electrical Barrage!" Double D and Watt proclaimed in perfect unison. Double D pulled out a Thunder Rage and threw it at Watt. Watt glowed like the sun, dashing straight at the two Lantern Ghost at super speed. The effect was super powerful, putting the two opponents unconscious.

"Surround them!" the leader ordered. The two were surrounded, but they were very calm.

_"What is that? This is...unreal!" _Parakarry thought, watching the whole fight. _"They talk like one. They breathe like one." _Double D and Watt moved at opposite directions with their auras still connected. _"They move in sync like one." _Watt dashed directly at one of the Lantern Ghost without fear. Double D took out a Fire Flower and shot fireballs at his opponent. Watt turned around and saw another Lantern Ghost jumping to Double D. Suddenly, Double D turned around, pulled a second Fire Flower, and shot fireballs at the surprised opponent. _"What the? Double D wasn't even looking! Normal people wouldn't react to that ambush!" _

"Charge forward!" the leader yelled at his comrades, making all the Lantern Ghosts. Watt and Double D backed up in the center, seeing all of them charging forward. Watt zoomed straight at the leader, suddenly enhanced by Double D's second Thunder Rage.

_"Without any signals or eye contact?" _Parakarry thought surprisingly. Everything he was seeing was beyond his imagination. Watt collided the leader straight on, a huge blow upon the leader. The rest of his soldiers decided to attack Double D. Luck was on Double D's side right now. The combination of both the Pretty Lucky badge and the Lucky Day badge allowed Double D to avoid every attack. With Double D at a safe distance, he called Mamar to put the rest asleep. Watt knew what Double D did and decided to dash at their heads.

All of the Lantern Ghosts were either unconscious or barely standing up. The ones who were standing hoisted up their fallen comrades, backing away from the synchronized pair. They had no choice but to escape from this place, signaling the end of the fight. Every Li'l Sparkies broke loose from their spots, cheering for Watt and Double D.

"You did it guys!" Parakarry cheered, trying to reach the two slowly. Parakarry's shouting snapped out their Synchronization.

"Huh?" Watt said confusingly. "What happened? I...can't remember..."

"When did we...get here at this spot?" Double D asked, trying to remember.

"Are you guys serious?" Parakarry baffled. "You two took down all the Lantern Ghosts!"

"I remember...saying to Watt that I trusted her. After that, it's...all a blur to me."

_"They've been fighting unconsciously?" _Parakarry thought with disbelief. _"That's...Synchronization?" _Parakarry decided to explain everything to them.

* * *

**Outside of Sparky's Plant **

"Grr!" the leader growled, slamming his fist against the tree. "Defeated by those two!"

"How embarrassing..." his friend growled. Everyone shared the same frustration after their battle.

"It matters not. Do we have our glass tubes?" Secretly, there was one more Lantern Ghost that was not involved in the fight. That guy emerged next to them.

"I have the cargo with me," he answered, pointing at a huge crate behind him.

"Let's just get out of here," the leader addressed to everyone. "At least we still have a sufficient amount left. Let's find General Guy with these coordinates." They took the cargo and went deeper into the forest. Their plan was still in motion.

* * *

**Sparky's Plant **

"I see..." Double D trailed off, putting his hand on his chin. "Synchronization..."

"Yeah," Parakarry nodded. "That's the gist of it."

"Watt," Watt's mother called her. The team looked at Watt's parents.

"Oh no..." Double D was very worried about the fact Watt may never join with him. They did saw Watt take a full direct punch.

"What?" Watt wondered, staying close to Double D.

"Listen," Watt's father began, "it looks like we misunderstood you, Watt."

"I'm sorry for what we did." Watt's mother apologized, talking to Double D. "I guess you know our little daughter more than we do. We were only thinking about our daughter's safety."

"But...we were wrong. You are very strong, Watt." Watt's father patted her head. "As long as you're with Double D...we can trust him and your friends to protect you and save the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Wait...are you serious?" Watt asked; her eyes lit up with hope.

"Show them what you're made of, Watt!" Watt's father encouraged her.

"Thank you!" Watt hugged her father deeply. "Thank you, Daddy!" She let go of him and hugged her mother. "Thank you, Mommy!"

"Just come home safely, all right?" Watt's mother advised her.

"No worries! We're gonna win!" Watt turned around and hugged Double D. "Double D and I will always be together until the end!"

"Yes," Double D agreed, hugging her back. "I agree." A new hidden power was unlocked that day. A special state where two people trusted each other absolutely at the highest point of their true friendship. To have absolute trust was the key to unlock their ultimate potential: Synchronization.

* * *

**Original: This chapter does not integrate with the game. Synchronization does not exist in the game.**

**Stats: Level 13**

**Mario: 25 HP/25 FP/21 BP**  
**Badge Points left: 2**  
**Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2), Damage Dodge(3), Spike Shield(2), Multibounce(1), Power Rush(1), I Spy(1), Happy Heart (3), Dizzy Stomp(1), Mega Jump(3).**

**Ed: 40 HP/20 FP/15 BP  
****Badge Points left: 1  
****Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2), Shrink Stomp(1), Power Smash(1), D-Down Jump(2), Mega Rush(1), Power Quake(2), Fire Shield(2), P-Up, D-Down(2).**

**Double D: 35 HP/15 FP/21 BP**  
**Badge Points left: 0**  
**Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1), Zap Tap(4), Defend Plus(5), P-Down, D-Up(2), Lucky Day(7).**

**Eddy: 15 HP/20 FP/30 BP**  
**Badge Points left: 2**  
**Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(1), Money Money(7), Power Plus(6), Ice Power(2), Mega Smash(3), Super Jump Charged(2).**


	54. Sushie's Cool Side

**A/N: Synchronization is exactly based off the anime: Prince of Tennis. There will be many differences later on. When I applied the technique into this series, I found a new inspiration in this series. Therefore, I'm bending Synchronization for this series.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy nor make profit out of them. Mario belongs to Nintendo; Danny Antonucci owns Ed, Edd n Eddy. I do have some of my own original work in this story while my stories are for entertainment purpose only. **

* * *

Chapter 53: Sushie's Cool Side

**Mario's house **

After meeting Double D's team on the way, Mario's team returned to the house after being away for a day. They really had nothing to do after the incident in Mushroom Forest. Around 20 minutes later, Sushie kept on recalling the fact she failed to protect Goombario's sister. This reminded her about the Yoshi children on Lavalava Island and her duties as a babysitter. She felt very unease for the safety of the Yoshi children.

_"I wonder how they're doing..." _Sushie thought, drinking a glass of water provided by Luigi. Then again, as a Cheep-Cheep, she wanted to submerge in Lavalava Island's tropical warm water. Seeing that there was nothing to do, she made her next move. She looked up at the table, seeing Mario and Goombario discussing about Mario's previous adventures.

"Mario. Goombario," Sushie called their attention. They stopped socializing.

"What is it?" Mario wondered.

"Would you two like to come with me to Lavalava Island? I'm feeling a bit homesick." Her two friends looked at each other and turned to her.

"I'm down with that," Goombario answered.

"Sure, Sushie," Mario answered too. After they got off their wooden chairs, Eddy's team came out of the bedroom.

"You guys are going somewhere?" Lakilester asked.

"We're going back to my home island," Sushie responded.

"Can we come along?"

"What?" Eddy perplexed, crossing his arms. "We're going all the way there? That's so far!"

"Come on, Eddy," Bombette assured him, walking in front of him. "We seriously have nothing to do, and there's no word from the Star Spirits or Twink."

"We could come up with a scam."

"But we're going with them, Eddy," Lakilester reminded.

_"...Should have thought this before this happened," _Eddy groaned mentally. "Okay, fine. But it better be short!"

"All right," Sushie smiled. "To Lavalava Island." Everyone left the area except for Luigi and Chompy. They warped back to Toad Town and walked down the streets.

"By the way, where are the others?" Bombette asked her friends.

"We met Double D, Parakarry, and Watt just awhile ago," Goombario answered. "They went to my place to deliver a letter."

"Now that you mentioned it, where's Lumpy and his buddies?" Eddy asked, looking around.

"There they are!" Mario answered, pointing at Ed and Kooper in the center of the intersection.

"Whoa dudes!" Lakilester said, noticing the bandages on them. "What happened to you two?"

"We fought to save someone, that's all," Kooper replied plainly.

"You should have seen us!" Ed proclaimed. "It was so awesome than the Aliens vs. Humans movie!"

"Tell that to someone who cares like...Bow," Eddy stated, but noticed she was not here. "Where is she?"

"That's it," Kooper said, shrugging his shoulders. "We're still trying to find her since yesterday."

"Figures. She's like a ghost...literally."

"I wonder if she's in trouble," Bombette said out loud, being worried.

"Do you want us to help?" Sushie asked the two.

"No, it's fine," Kooper answered, dismissing it with his right hand. "Bow's our friend, so it's better if the two of us search for her."

"Uh...I guess so."

"I miss Bow and her red bows, Kooper!" Ed cried out, hugging Kooper.

"We'll find her, Ed." The group left Ed and Kooper to resume their search.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Bombette called the group. "Since we're here, let's go to the Post Office. We might have some mails while we were away."

"Might as well go," Mario decided. They went inside the Post Office and saw Parakarry at the front desk.

"Parakarry?" Goombario acknowledged his presence. "You're here already?"

"Sure am!" Parakarry responded happily. "After I delivered the letter to Goombario's father, we came here and I was promoted as the director of the Post Office. Starting today, I am the Postmaster!"

"Congratulations Parakarry!" Sushie expressed, clapping her fins.

"You rock!" Lakilester cheered as well.

"Thanks! Now...I'm assuming you're here for your letters, yes?" Parakarry assumed.

"That's right," Mario answered.

"Luckily, I was able to organize my section just at the right moment. Hang on for a moment." Parakarry looked through his shelf that was organized by regions. After looking through everyone's region, he grabbed the letters out of it. "I have one for Sushie and two for Lakilester. Here you go."

"A letter for me?" Sushie wondered, accepting the letter while Parakarry gave the two letters addressed to Lakilester. Sushie saw the front cover of the letter and smiled deeply.

"So who gave it to you?" Goombario asked.

"It's from my daughter: Sashimie." Sushie opened up the letter and read the contents. "She says that she was surprised I'm traveling with Mario."

"That's nice," Mario spoke out loud. Sushie read the end of the letter and gasped loudly. "W-what is it, Sushie?"

"She also says..."

"Come on! What is it?" Goombario demanded, very eager to know.

"I'm going to be...a grand-Cheep!"

"A...grand-Cheep?" Mario baffled, being confused.

"In other words, I'm gonna be a grandmother!"

"That's awesome!" Goombario grinned. "So that means your daughter is having a baby, right?"

"That's right!" Sushie crunched up the letter in her right fin, showing tears in her eyes. "This is once-in-the-lifetime opportunity I can't miss! More powerful than romantic stories! We must go to Lavalava Island immediately!"

"Sushie is getting excited, huh?" Mario smiled, talking to Goombario.

"Only in her own little world," Goombario replied.

"Let's go, everyone!" Sushie called everyone. Mario and Goombario joined up with Sushie.

"Uh...sorry Sushie," Lakilester said, scratching the back of his head. "I...have to go back to Flower Fields." Sushie scanned his face, then smiled.

"Oh? Is it a girl problem?" Lakilester was very surprised, and he was also blushing.

"H-how did you know?"

"It's written all over your face." Leaving Eddy's team behind, Mario's team wanted to take the shortcut they found in the sewers. Unfortunately, the sewers were closed temporarily, so they decided to take the ferry to Lavalava Island. Instead of taking the ferry, they found a better transportation for free.

"Hey look!" Goombario exclaimed, pointing at the shore. "It's the whale!"

"Hey, you're right!" Mario smiled, seeing the Whale. They walked up closer to greet him.

"Oh? Hey, it's you guys!" the Whale greeted happily.

"What are you doing here?" Sushie asked.

"Ever since you all left, that restaurant called the Club 64 wanted me to stay for a bit. The business was a success when I'm around."

"Sort of like an attraction," Goombario stated.

"Mr. Whale," Sushie addressed, "can you take us back to Lavalava Island?"

"Of course!" the Whale answered. "Just hop on my back and we'll set off." Mario and Goombario jumped to the Whale's back while Sushie dove down into the water. Without any warning, they set off to Lavalava Island.

* * *

**Lavalava Island**

"There it is! Lavalava Island!" Goombario exclaimed, seeing their destination. Unlike last time, there was no thunderstorm ruining the perfect paradise. Mario's team landed on the shore once the Whale reached the shore closer. "Looks the same as always."

"This place always evolve everyday," Sushie said otherwise. "See that new patch of bush over there? And that coconut tree curved down just a bit." Goombario did not know what to say.

"Only you would know that," Mario grinned. They walked to Yoshi Village, meeting the same residents during their last trip. After a couple of greetings, Sushie led her friends to a pond with a small hut in the center.

"I didn't show you all this, but this is my lovely home."

"Uh...nice place?" Goombario complimented uneasily.

"Mother!" someone called, emerging out of the water. Her appearance was very similar to Sushie, but she was bigger than normal. "You came back!"

"Sashimie!" Sushie cried out happily, hugging her daughter. "Sashimie, I would like you to meet my new friends."

"Hi!" Goombario greeted. "I'm Goombario."

"Nice to meet you," Sashimie smiled, shaking his hands. She looked at Mario and gasped delightedly. "I totally know you! You're the hero: Mario!"

"Guess there's no need for introduction," Mario joked. Sashimie offered a hug, which Mario took her offer.

"How's the baby?" Sushie asked her daughter.

"The baby is fine," her daughter answered, rubbing her tummy. "I've been taking care of the baby and myself."

"It's very important to keep unborn babies healthy," Goombario stated. Sashimie nodded.

"So what are you doing here, Mom? Did you come here to see me, or is your adventure done?

"I came here as soon as I read your letter," Sushie replied. "We're not done, but we're waiting for the day to rescue Princess Peach."

"And defeat Bowser and take back the Star Rod," Goombario added, reminding their goals.

"Wow..." Sashimie mouthed. "You're...gonna be okay...right?"

"No worries, my dear," Sushie assured her. "We're a powerful team, enough to earn a happy ending."

"There she is! Sushie!" someone else called. Everyone looked back and saw the five Yoshi children running towards them. The purple, orange, blue, red, and green Yoshis stopped running once they reached the group.

"You're back!" Purple Yoshi shouted with excitement.

"How was the other side?" Orange Yoshi asked.

"It's been so long!" Blue Yoshi exclaimed.

"Mario's back!" Red Yoshi cheered.

"We miss you!" Green Yoshi cried out. Sushie chuckled heartily.

"Have you all been behaving while I was gone?" Sushie asked the Yoshi children.

"Yes ma'am!" all the kids responded.

"Good!"

"Are you guys doing anything?" Blue Yoshi asked them.

"Not really. I came back just to check you all."

"Let's play a game while you're here!" Red Yoshi suggested, jumping up and down.

"A game? What kind of game?" Goombario asked.

"Hide and Seek! Hide and Seek!" Green Yoshi answered excitedly.

"This time, we hide out of the village!" Orange Village added. Sushie frowned slightly.

"The last time we played Hide n Seek, everyone was separated," Sushie reminded the incident.

"There hasn't been any baddies ever since you left," Purple Yoshi said. "Jade Jungle has been peaceful lately."

"Give them a chance, Mom," Sashimie approved their game. "I may be pregnant, but I can still move and play."

"I-I don't know..." Sushie stammered, showing doubts and hesitation. "I don't want anything bad to you all. What if you scrap your tail against a tree branch? What if the creatures around start to attack? What if-"

"You worry too much," Goombario interrupted her. "You should lighten up. Relax!"

"Yeah," Mario agreed. "I understand your feelings, but there's the time where we take care of ourselves. Maybe this is the time where these kids can finally grow up without your aid."

"I..." Sushie started, placing her right fin on her chin. "Well...I guess...we can play. Just don't go deeper in the jungle and Mt. Lavalava."

"Yay!" all the kids cheered.

"Not it!" Orange Yoshi shouted suddenly. All the other Yoshi children said the same line.

"Not it! Hehe!" Sashimie chuckled afterwards.

"Not it!" Goombario exclaimed, feeling pumped.

"Not it," Sushie said simply. She looked at Mario. "Guess your 'it', Mario." Mario scratched the back of his head.

"I guess so..." Mario replied, suddenly off-guard. Everyone except Mario scattered throughout Jade Jungle. Mario had to find a tree, closed his eyes, and count to 30. Afterwards, Mario started the game. "Ready or not, here I come!"

* * *

**Several minutes later...**

Mario had already found most of them hiding in Jade Jungle. Most of the Yoshi children were hiding either in the tree or the bushes. He easily found Sushie and Sashimie in the water based on his deduction. Goombario was hard to find in Mario's view. He actually was hiding in the dark place where Bow found one of the Yoshi Kids before. Only Red Yoshi and Blue Yoshi were the ones left to find.

"Hmm..." Mario pondered. "I've already searched around the areas closest to me. Maybe there in the deeper region of Jade Jungle."

"Mario, we really need to find them quick before something bad happens to them," Sushie said worriedly.

"They can't be in a worse situation ever," Sashimie stated. The group ventured deep into Jade Jungle, but they suddenly saw the two Yoshi Kids standing in front of an unexpected enemy.

"What the?" Goombario exclaimed surprisingly. "That Piranha is covered in fire!" The Fiery Piranha had its tongue out just like Lava Piranha did before. It stretched its body and tried to bite one of the Yoshi Kid.

"Get out-of-the-way!" Sushie cried out, jumping forward. Mario and Goombario gasped.

"No Sushie! You'll get hurt!" Mario shouted, running behind Sushie. The Yoshi Kid tried to dodge, but Sushie grabbed him and rolled away. The heat from the Fiery Piranha burnt the top of her fin.

"Sushie, are you okay?" Red Yoshi asked worriedly.

"I'm okay," Sushie replied. "Nothing too serious."

"I-I could have dodge that by myself. You wouldn't get hurt in the process." Mario pulled out his hammer and slammed the Fiery Piranha down. It regained its composure and tried to bite Mario.

"He's tough!" Mario grunted, jumping back to avoid the bite. _"If only Ed and Eddy were here..." _He decided to tap his Smash Charged badge to finish his opponent. The Fiery Piranha was in berserk mode, trying to bite Mario fiercely. Goombario wished to fight, but he would end up burning himself.

"Mario needs help!" Goombario grunted.

"I've got you Mario!" Sushie yelled, squirting water to the Fiery Piranha. However, it ducked down, though it was unaware of Sushie's attack. Instead, her squirt attack hit Mario.

"Ugh!" Mario grunted, having water in his eyes. Completely off guard, the Fiery Piranha was about to attack Mario.

"Mario!" Sushe yelled in horror. Suddenly, a high-speed rock struck against the Fiery Piranha. It was the Green Yoshi who gulped another rock and spat it out again. While it took another blow, Mario's hammer was charged up. Mario slammed down the Fiery Piranha straight down, which it retreated underground.

"That was close," Mario sighed. "I managed to see again just in time."

"Oh, Mario!" Sushie cried out, jumping to him. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you were behind that Piranha."

"Hey, hey. It's okay."

"No, it's not okay! You could have been hurt...or worse!"

"Mom, calm down," Sashimie tried to assure her mother. "It's all in the past now."

"Uh guys?" Red Yoshi called everyone. "Something big is coming!" The area around was rumbling and shaking. A large Piranha burst out of the ground. It roared very furiously, more berserk than the other Piranha.

"N-n-no way!" Goomabario exclaimed surprisingly. "Lava Piranha?"

"How did he survive?" Mario exclaimed too.

"Look at Lava Piranha!" Sushie shouted. Lava Piranha was moving around crazily. The atmosphere around was very hot. The temperature of Lava Piranha was extremely unbearable for everyone.

"So hot!" Orange Yoshi panted.

"Why is he like that?" Mario wondered, stepping back against the uncontrollable Piranha.

"I wonder..." Goombario began to deduce. "Since he was submerged in Mt. Lavalava's deep magma for so long, the magma turned him into this!" Lava Piranha burnt down a tree with its fiery breath. The area was so hot that the wildlife around Lava Piranha turned into fire in an instant.

"This isn't good!" Sashimie shouted. "If he isn't stopped, the island could become one giant fiery island!"

"We've gotta stop him!" Sushie declared, squirting water to Lava Piranha. All of the sudden, when the water got closer, the water evaporated into thin air.

"They evaporated?" Green Yoshi exclaimed shockingly.

"How is that possible?" Orange Yoshi wondered worriedly.

"The fire around Lava Piranha is so hot that it overpowers water!" Goombario answered. Lava Piranha blew fireballs to the group. The group jumped back to avoid it. Sushie continued to put out the fire near the group.

"Then how are we supposed to cool him down?" Sashimie said worriedly. Goombario had to think while dodging the fire.

"If only we have something cold like ice, we could stop Lava Piranha!"

"This island doesn't have any ice!" Sushie said back. "It's a tropical island!" The group had to retreat further away from Lava Piranha." Every time they dodged the fire, they end up closer to the village. The group hid in different locations.

"We need to beat Lava Piranha now, but we need help!" Mario addressed the group.

"Wait...What about Raphael the Raven?" Goombario suggested, hiding behind a rock. "The Village Leader said that if we need help, we should seek him!"

"Here comes the cavalry!" someone announced from the air. Everyone looked up and saw Raphael the Raven and the ravens carrying buckets of water on each claw. Mario and Goombario were surprised to see Raphael flying, despite his mass. Lava Piranha continued to burn everything around, forcing everyone to retreat the last area before the village. The ravens dropped their buckets and flew away.

"Perfect timing!" Mario grinned.

"Did you honestly think I didn't see that fire from my tree?" Raphael the Raven said. "It's my island!"

"Are you sure these will cool down Lava Piranha?" Blue Yoshi asked with doubt. "Sushie's water had no effect!"

"These are the coldest water only found in the waterfall behind my tree." Goombario checked one of the buckets, putting his finger in the water.

"It's cold, but not as cold as ice," Goombario said. "But it should be enough."

"The ravens will come back with more cold water. But if either of us are too slow, your village and this island will all be scorched in flames. I must go back and collect more water from the waterfall." Raphael the Raven Mario grabbed one of the buckets.

"All right, everyone!" Mario announced. "Normal water may not work, but these and any projectiles should work against Lava Piranha. The fate of this island depends on us! We must not show hesitation!"

"Let's do it, guys!" Red Yoshi encouraged the other four Yoshis. "Let's show Sushie what we're capable of!"

"Yeah!" the other four Yoshi cried out with confidence.

"Stop right there!" Sushie shouted the five. "I won't allow you five to fight! Your parents will never forgive me if you're hurt!"

"Sushie, we need all the help we need!" Mario debated. "We're in a huge disadvantage if it just the three of us!"

"Yeah!" Goombario agreed with Mario. "There's no way Mario and I can attack Lava Piranha directly unlike last time! Ed and Eddy aren't here, and your water attacks don't work!"

"But..." Sushie tried to argue.

"No time of argue, Sushie!" Mario shouted at her. "You need to stop worrying and learn to trust in their abilities!" Sushie could not find the words to argue back.

"Here it comes!" Sashimie shouted as everyone saw Lava Piranha coming closer.

"Let's go!" Mario declared, running and throwing the bucket to Lava Piranha. Upon impact, Lava Piranha quelled for a few seconds. The evaporated water covered its whole body. Goombario threw his bucket to Lava Piranha, stopping Lava Piranha's movements.

"Not enough, but we can still do it," Goombario said to himself. The five Yoshis gulped their rock and spat at Lava Piranha at the same time. Lava Piranha grunted in pain, glaring at the Yoshi children.

"Move out-of-the-way!" Sushie yelled out, trying to distract Lava Piranha by squirting water. The water simply evaporated. The Yoshi children quickly grabbed their small buckets.

"Scatter!" Purple Yoshi ordered, which they did. Each of them threw their buckets of water to Lava Piranha. Lava Piranha came out of the mist, still in berserk mode.

"We need more water!" Mario grunted.

"What we need is ice!" Goombario said otherwise. Lava Piranha slammed its head to the ground. The force was so strong that rocks were flying out of the ground. Everyone hid either behind a giant stationary rock or a tree. However, Orange Yoshi was hit by the flying rock.

"No!" Sushie cried out, jumping out of her hiding spot and jumping towards Orange Yoshi. Lava Piranha was going to bite the helpless Yoshi until Orange Yoshi spitted back the rock to Lava Piranha. Lava Piranha, due to the impact, suddenly spat fireball to Sushie. She grunted in pain when the fire grazed her orange tail.

"Gotcha!" Orange Yoshi grinned triumphantly, finding a hiding spot. From behind Lava Piranha, the other four Yoshi children spitted their rocks. Lava Piranha turned around and shot out a flamethrower.

"I've got you!" Sushie yelled out, surrounding their site with her giant Water Block. The fire was starting to pierce through.

"Dive in the water!" Blue Yoshi ordered. They dove in, but the fire grazed Sushie's dorsal fin.

"We could have dove in earlier, Sushie," Green Yoshi said, swimming to a different site. "There was no need." Sushie did not know what to say again. Mario and Goombario threw more rocks to their opponent until they ran out.

"Uh-oh!" Goombario gasped. "No more rocks to throw!" Lava Piranha slowly moved towards them, biting with anticipation. They both bumped behind a coconut tree, which one of the coconuts dropped down between them.

"Not anymore!" Mario said, taking the coconut and throwing it up in the air. With his hammer in his right hand, he smacked the coconut straight to Lava Piranha. "Yes! Goombario, shake more coconuts down!" Goombario landed on Mario's hammer, which was their starting position of Ario's Attack. Instead, Goombario was sent up to the coconut tree, shaking two more coconuts. Mario smashed the two coconuts to Lava Piranha.

"All right!" Lava Piranha growled in pure anger, looking straight at Mario. Mario readied his hammer while Goombario was about to take out another coconut. The duo was ready to fight back until Sushie yelled out to their left.

"Mario, look out!" Sushie shouted, squirting water to push Mario away.

"Sushie! What are you doing?" Mario yelled at her.

"We were doing fine, Sushie!" Goombario snapped.

"I...I thought you were in d-danger!" Sushie stuttered, suddenly very confused. The three heads of Lava Piranha tried to bite Sushie, Mario, and Goombario. Mario got back up and jumped backwards. Goombario jumped out of the coconut tree. Sushie managed to dodge, but the fiery aura from the head was making her feel weak. Fire did not mix with a Cheep-Cheep.

Meanwhile, Sashimie was putting out the fire around the area. Every time her bucket was empty, she would refill it up at a nearby water source. Lava Piranha saw her, moving closer to its prey. Sashimie saw Lava Piranha coming, backing away from her enemy.

"Leave my daughter alone!" Sushie shrieked, but she was unable to move. It was too much for her to handle, despite her willpower. _"No! Female Cheep-Cheeps can't squirt water when they're pregnant!" _While Sushie closed their eyes in despair, Mario and Goombario were about to move in, but they noticed Sashimie being surprisingly calm. They decided to trust their instincts and move to the Yoshi children. When Lava Piranha came within range, Sashimie pulled out a Water Flower.

"I'm not an easy fish to be taken," Sashimie smirked, shooting a high stream of water out of the Water Flower. Out of every attack, her attack was most effective. Lava Piranha stumbled back against her attack. Sushie opened her eyes, seeing her daughter free from harm.

_"What am I doing? I'm not thinking straight." _Mario, Goombario, and the Yoshi children threw a barrage of coconuts and rocks behind Lava Piranha. _"I worried too much, making wrong moves." _Sushie noticed one bucket of water untouched. Sushie slowly jumped to the bucket, looking at her reflection. Her appearance was semi-bad; her scorch marks were ashen.

"Dive back!" Mario ordered the group, avoiding the incoming flamethrower.

_"I need..."_ Sashimie pulled out a second Water Flower and sprayed it against Lava Piranha's back. _"I need..." _The group came out of the water and threw more projectiles to Lava Piranha. Sushie's mind was in peace, clearing her mind to be confident. _"I need to stay cool." _

Sushie sucked up as much water as she could in the bucket. Even though it was cold, it was nothing to her. Her internal body was changing rapidly, making the water even colder. Unlike the past where she used her own water tank, she used another water source for this moment. Sushie jumped in front of Lava Piranha, grabbing its attention.

Once she was ready, suddenly she blew out a fast white fog. The white fog suddenly pierced through Lava Piranha's fiery aura. Everyone around gasped at what they saw. The fog was none other than an ice blast. It encased Lava Piranha slowly as the ice took over its body. It screamed and roared until the ice covered its head. It was a marvelous sight to behold. Lava Piranha was completely frozen like a sculpture.

"Icy sculpture..." Sushie breathed out cold air, saying her new move. Everyone around cheered for Sushie, running towards her.

"You did it!" Goombario cheered.

"That was amazing, Mom!" Sashimie cheered too. "I've never seen a Cheep-Cheep do that!"

"So cool!" the Yoshi children exclaimed together. Mario bent down in front of Sushie.

"That was...pretty cool," Mario grinned.

"It was all thanks to you, Mario," Sushie smiled. "I've become too reckless today, but I was able to think straight."

"Yeah. It shows that you can finally trust your friends." A drop of water landed on Mario's cap. Raphael the Raven and the ravens were carrying more buckets of water. They showered the whole area, putting out all the fire. Although they won the battle, it was a depressing scene to look at. Trees were gone forever; the ground was covered in black ashes.

"You've managed to quell the terrifying Lava Piranha," Raphael the Raven said delightedly. "Who is the hero this time?"

"It was me," Sushie answered.

"A Cheep-Cheep that can breathe ice...You're a strong one, indeed!"

"That's my Mom!" Sashimie cheered.

"I hope I don't do it again," Sushie admitted. "It was too cold inside my body, so it's a risky move."

"A-are you okay, Sushie?" Red Yoshi asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, dear. I can readjust my body very quickly to prevent serious harm." A crack was heard from the sculpture. They turned around and saw the ice breaking away. Lava Piranha let out a yell, shivering from the cold. Sushie jumped forward in front of Lava Piranha, staring straight at Lava Piranha.

"Now listen up! I don't want to catch you terrorizing this island ever again!" Sushie scolded like a mother. "Go back to Mt. Lavalava and never come back!" Lava Piranha growled silently.

"Agree..." Lava Piranha breathed. "I hate ice and water." Before Lava Piranha burrowed down, the main head went in front of Sushie. "Bowser lied to me. You are very nice in the end. Thank you." Mario's team blinked in confusion as Lava Piranha burrowed in the ground, going back to Mt. Lavalava.

If anyone noticed, Lava Piranha had a small genuine smile.

* * *

"Well, I'm afraid we have to leave," Sushie announced. Mario's team was in front of the Whale. The ravens, the Yoshi children, and Sashimie stood in front of the team. Sushie scanned at the Yoshis. "There's no need to babysit anymore. You proved me wrong during the battle. You'll all grow up to be fine strong Yoshis."

"Come back as soon as possible, Sushie!" Green Yoshi cried out. The others weep in silent.

"Defeat Bowser, and save Mushroom Kingdom! Don't let all your hard work down!" Raphael the Raven stated to Mario's team.

"We will!" Mario and Goombario said, tilting their hats. Sashimie stood directly in front of Sushie.

"Just...come back safely," Sashimie said worriedly. "I really don't want to lose you."

"I'm not alone," Sushie smiled. "Goodness and love will always win. I promised Mario that we will save Princess Peach and he'll be so happy!" Sashimie smiled and chuckled.

"That's so like you, Mom. You've read too many romantic stories."

"I can't help it." The mother and the daughter hugged each other. "I will definitely come back. Seeing your baby is more powerful than romantic stories."

"Love you, Mom."

"Love you, too." Mario's team hopped on the Whale's back. Each side bid their farewells as the distance between them widen.

"My fellow ravens," Raphael the Raven announced in raven language. "We must honor the heroes for protecting this island. They deserved statues for their heroic deeds. But let us remember the cool and fabulous Cheep-Cheep whose divine and caring heart evolved today."

* * *

**Original: This chapter does not integrate with the game.**

**Stats: Level 13**

**Mario: 25 HP/25 FP/21 BP**  
**Badge Points left: 2**  
**Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2), Damage Dodge(3), Spike Shield(2), Multibounce(1), Power Rush(1), I Spy(1), Happy Heart (3), Dizzy Stomp(1), Mega Jump(3).**

**Ed: 40 HP/20 FP/15 BP  
****Badge Points left: 1  
****Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2), Shrink Stomp(1), Power Smash(1), D-Down Jump(2), Mega Rush(1), Power Quake(2), Fire Shield(2), P-Up, D-Down(2).**

**Double D: 35 HP/15 FP/21 BP**  
**Badge Points left: 0**  
**Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1), Zap Tap(4), Defend Plus(5), P-Down, D-Up(2), Lucky Day(7).**

**Eddy: 15 HP/20 FP/30 BP**  
**Badge Points left: 2**  
**Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(1), Money Money(7), Power Plus(6), Ice Power(2), Mega Smash(3), Super Jump Charged(2).**


	55. Lakilester's Cool Style

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy nor make profit out of them. Mario belongs to Nintendo; Danny Antonucci owns Ed, Edd n Eddy. I do have some of my own original work in this story while my stories are for entertainment purpose only. **

* * *

Chapter 54: Lakilester's Cool Style

**Mario's house **

While Mario's team was resting in the dining room, Eddy's team was also resting in the bedroom. More specifically, Bombette was on top of a bunk bed, watching Eddy lecturing to Lakilester about cool and hip phrases. Her yellow fuse dangled in front of her forehead, being amused about Lakilester's determination. Lakilester scribbled as many tips as possible on his small notepad.

"And here's one of my favorite lines," Eddy continued. "Swiggity swag, what's in the bag?"

"Swiggity...swag..." Lakilester muttered to himself, continuing to write down his notes.

"And these lines will make Lakilester cool?" Bombette asked.

"Of course!" Eddy answered, having his hands on his hip. "I taught these things to Ed out of all people. It was a big hit until the Kankers decided to crash the show."

"What made you do that?"

"Ed ruined our lemonade stand because of his stench. Double D and I decided to change him because of that. But because of the Kankers, we're back to step one."

"Wow..." Bombette rolled, looking at the ceiling. "The Kankers really hate you and your friends."

"They don't hate us! They're..." Eddy tried to finish his sentence; his pupils darted side-to-side.

"They love you?" Lakilester and Bombette answered.

"No! They're...obsessed."

"So they still love you?" Bombette teased. Eddy scowled.

"...How did we end up talking about the Kankers?"

"You brought it up."

"Whatever. I'm tired of being here." Eddy opened the door, followed by Lakilester and Bombette. They saw Mario's team in the dining room. Both teams agreed to go to Lavalava Island. After parting ways with Ed and Luigi in Toad Town, they went to the Post Office to see if they were letters stored in the building. They congratulated Parakarry for being in charge of the Post Office.

"I have one for Sushie and two for Lakilester." Parakarry announced. "Here you go." He gave the letters to their respective owners. Lakilester floated to a corner and opened the first letter.

"Swiggity swag, what's in the bag?" Eddy asked coolly.

"Oh! Good one, Eddy!" Lakilester praised him. He read the letter. "'You turncoat!'"

"That's how the letter starts?" Bombette asked curiously.

"Letters that gives out threatening messages at first notice," Eddy stated. "Must be bad luck."

"Uh..." Lakilester gulped, reading more of the letter. "'You're hanging around with Mario and that shorty! I'll never forgive you, you big traitor!'"

"WHAT!" Eddy retorted. "Where does he live? How dare he trash-talk me!"

"'I heard that your real name is Lakilester, too. I never heard such a silly name! I'm gonna call you Lakilester from now on!' It's Spike!" Lakilester yelled at his letter. Eddy and Bombette stared at him.

"Uh, you do realize you're talking to a letter, right?" Bombette reminded him. Eddy smacked his hand on his forehead.

"You know, it's kinda pathetic that you're embarrassing yourself in front of a letter," Eddy stated.

"I-I won't do that again!" Lakilester promised. "'The only way you could earn my respect now would be to beat Bowser! Do that and I'll forgive you! Flight, of Team Lakitu.'"

"Team Lakitu?" Bombette questioned. "You were part of a team?"

"Well, yeah. It was basically a team to fight you guys. But after Huff N. Puff's defeat, we're not loyal to Bowser anymore."

"Anyway, you have a second letter to read." Lakilester opened the second letter and read this familiar handwriting.

"It's from Lakilulu!" Lakilester grinned happily, reading his girlfriend's letter. "'You'd better be a good Lakitu and return home soon. I'll be faithfully waiting for you in Flower Fields. If you don't come back, I'll search for you 'til the end of time. I'll give you such a Spiny Storm you'll...I'm sorry, love...I get mad when I worry...Your Lakilulu."

"Heh," Eddy smirked. "I would love to see my fangirls chasing me 'til the end of time."

"Except you'll get hurt in the end," Bombette reminded him.

"Hmm..." Lakilester thought. "I change my mind. Can we go to Flower Fields today?"

"Oh yeah!" Bombette answered. "I love to go back to Flower Fields!"

"I'm definitely coming as well!" Eddy answered too. "I need to find that Lakitu so I can give him a piece of my mind! Plus, it's technically closer with that warp in the garden."

"Thanks, guys." Lakilester thanked his friends. He looked at Sushie who finished reading her letter. "Uh...sorry Sushie." He scratched the back of his head. "I...have to go back to Flower Fields."

"Oh? Is it a girl problem?" Sushie guessed. Lakilester was blushing.

"H-how did you know?"

"It's written all over your face." After Mario's team left to Lavalava Island, Eddy's team went to the garden and opened the wooden door. They entered through the door, transporting themselves to Flower Fields.

* * *

**Flower Fields **

The gang felt the same comfortable warmth when they last came here. Unlike last time, everything around was peaceful for everyone.

"Ah..." Bombette sighed happily, closing her eyes. "The atmosphere is so good."

"All the Bub-ulbs are even more happy than before," Lakilester pointed out.

"...Yeah," was all Eddy could say, "but it's so bright being here..."

"Lakilester!" a girly voice called. The team turned to their right and saw Lakilulu rushing to Lakilester.

"Lakilulu!" Lakilester called to, hugging her girlfriend. Suddenly, something clicked in his mind. "I told you to call my Spike! Spike is cooler than Lakilester!"

"Oh, come on," Lakilulu pouted. "I'm fine with your real name. What are you doing here, Lakilester?"

"It's-" Lakilester sighed in defeat. "I...I just wanted to see you."

"No stammering, dude!" Eddy advised.

"I wanted to see you!" Lakilester said confidently. Lakilulu giggled.

"You're breaking out of your shell even more, Lakilester," Lakilulu smiled. She looked at Eddy and Bombette. "Has my Lakilester been a good Lakitu? He hasn't done anything wrong, right?"

"He's doing great!" Bombette replied. "It's fun to be around him."

"What Bombette said," Eddy responded, crossing his arms, "but he still has a long way to go before he can become me."

"You have good friends, Lakilester," Lakilulu beamed. "So much better than the team you were in."

"Hah!" a new voice scoffed loudly. "Lakilester with friends? What a joke!" Everyone turned around and saw four Lakitus in front of them. The leader was slightly different from the regular Lakitus. His cloud was slightly darker and more brown. He wore a red shell, different from all Lakitus. His sunglasses was more pointy instead of Lakilester's round sunglasses.

"Whoa..." Eddy said. "He looks slightly different."

"Flight...A Dark Lakitu," Lakilester said, but he realized something else. "It's Spike, for crying out loud! I changed my name last mouth!" Flight crossed his arms.

"Didn't you read my letter?"

"Well...yeah...but..."

"It's silly that your real name is Lakilester. You've got to realize, Lakilester, that your real name will stick on you like a cloud for the rest of your life. There's no way to escape that. I find that to be quite funny." He and his friends chuckled at Lakilester's name.

"He got you there," Eddy muttered, but he remembered what Lakilester said earlier. "Hold on! You're...Flight?"

"Oh? Who're you? Are you that shorty that's hanging out with Lakilester?"

"So it is you!" Eddy retorted, marching towards him and pointing at Flight's face. "Okay pal! Let's just get straight to the point! I'm Eddy, and I'm not short! You better recognize!"

"Tch!" Flight scoffed. "You don't scare me. Buzz off, little man." Flight passed Eddy as if Eddy was not a threat to him. Eddy wanted to pound at his face until Flight's gang surrounded him. Eddy nervously laughed, withdrawing his hammer. "So...Lakilester..."

"Spike!" Lakilester fumed.

"What's the matter, Lakilester? Losing your cool?" Lakilester wanted to retort, but he got interrupted. "So have you finally beat Bowser?"

"Uh...no, not yet."

"Seriously, Lakilester? I thought you were a man to stand up against the king of all evil. You're not gonna earn my respect that easily. How are you supposed to be cool and fit with the rest of us?"

"That's because the pathway to Bowser's Castle isn't finished yet! We're waiting till the time is right!"

"Whatever, man. But just remember this, Lakilester." He floated closer to Lakilester and Lakilulu. "I know you. You were the weakest and the worse Lakitu in my team. So until you've earned my respect, stay out of my group." Lakilester could not find the way to speak back. He admitted that Flight, the leader of Team Lakitu, was stronger and better than him. He felt inferior compared to Flight.

"Don't you dare talk like that to my Lakilester!" Lakilulu yelled at Flight. "He's a great person ever since he left with his new friends!"

"My assertion is clear as this day, Lakilulu. Now then, I do believe we have unfinished business, right? We better get back to work."

"Uh...yeah." Lakilulu left Lakilester as she folllowed Flight.

"Lakilulu, where're you going? What unfinished business?" Lakilulu and Flight turned around.

"Ever since you left, I wanted to stay here in Flower Fields. But most of the Bub-ulbs resented us since word got around that we were partly responsible for darkening Flower Fields. To repay our sins, I promised to clean up Flower Fields."

"And I couldn't let a cutie to handle the job herself," Flight added. "It's just not my style."

"H-hey! Wait!" Lakilester called. "I could help out too. I did worked with Huff N. Puff before." Flight narrowed his eyes.

"First of all, you and your friends defeated Huff N. Puff together. I'm pretty sure the Bub-ulbs do not have any grudges against you. Secondly, have you forgotten what I said earlier? You stay out of my group, which means you can't get near Lakilulu while I'm with her."

"That's ridiculous!" Bombette retorted. "You can't let him do that to you, Lakilester!"

"Yeah!" Eddy shouted, shaking his fist. "Stand up and defend your girlfriend!"

"Not so fast!" Flight announced, stopping them. "If you try to stop us, you're preventing us from working, which means we can't live in Flower Fields anymore."

"...You're...kidding me..." Lakilulu gaped.

"I'm sorry, Lakilester," Lakilulu apologized. "This is something I can't back down."

"Later," Flight said plainly as his team and Lakilulu left the area.

"Why didn't you say anything back?" Bombette asked.

"Yeah!" Eddy yelled at Lakilester. "You just lost a ton of respect points!" Lakilester looked down.

"Flight...was the reason of who I am," Lakilester confessed. "I admired him when I first met him. He was always so cool like you, Eddy. I wanted to be a better person for Lakilulu. I joined his team so I could be like him."

"So..." Bombette began, "it must have been hard to stand up against your inspiration."

"Yeah...I'm such a pushover..."

"There's something fishy here," Eddy stated, rubbing his chin. "If I'm right, you're gonna be in a lot of trouble than you think."

"What do you mean?"

"What if...Flight is stealing your girlfriend?" Lakilester widened his eyes.

"But...he wouldn't do that..."

"Think about it! He doesn't like you, and Lakilulu is a pretty chick! He probably thought you don't deserve your girlfriend anymore! This is all a plan to steal your girlfriend!" Lakilester's mind shattered in the instant. Jealousy began to boil inside like raging fire.

"NO ONE STEALS MY GIRLFRIEND!" Lakilester roared. His cloud's face changed into an angry face. Eddy grinned for seeing Lakilester's confidence.

"That's the ticket! Now go show him whose boss!"

"RAHHHH!" Lakilester charged forward, but stopped suddenly. "Uh...I don't know what to do next."

"Ahhh!" Eddy just yelled out. "What do you mean? You go and fight Flight for crying out loud!"

"I don't think fighting will solve the problem," Bombette said. "And beside, Lakilester is not the type of person who fights."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Lakilester fumed. "From now on, call me Spike!" Bombette ignored him.

"If what you said is true, Eddy, then there's only one thing he can do. He needs to win Lakilulu's heart all over again."

"Yeah..." Eddy grinned in a creepy manner, rubbing his chin. "I like that! I have loads of ideas that would work! Lakilester, by the time we leave here, you're gonna be the coolest Lakitu ever!" Lakilester grinned widely.

"What do you have in mind?" Lakilester asked.

"All right!" Eddy's team huddled together. "So here's Plan A..."

* * *

**Plan A-Say "cool" phrases**

Eddy and Bombette were hiding behind a bush, watching Lakilester sneaking to past by Flight's gang. Lakilulu was alone, picking up dead flowers. Lakilester floated behind a bush and jumped out, surprising Lakilulu.

"Lakilester!" Lakilulu yelped quietly. "You scared me! What are you doing?" Lakilester glanced behind Lakilulu to see Eddy and Bombette. Eddy gave him the thumbs-up.

"Just me, myself, and I, or I don't fly," Lakilester answered, trying to look cool. Lakilulu stared at Lakilester with great confusion.

"Wh-what?"

"Uh..." Lakilester looked down at his secret notepad before looking up. "I'm too hot to use in a pot!"

"...What?" Lakilulu was very confused. "Are you...okay? What's with those weird lines?" Lakilester started to sweat, looking down again.

"Uh...yabba dabba crackers?"

"Hey! Who's that!" Flight yelled from afar. Lakilester yelped, hiding behind the bush. "Were you talking to someone, Lakilulu?" Lakilulu suddenly decided to hide Lakilester.

"Uh, no! I thought there was someone, but it already left. Must have been a Crazee Dayzee." Flight was being doubtful.

"But I was so sure that-"

"Hey, Flight!" Lakilulu interrupted. "I see more dead flowers over there." As they left, Lakilester's head popped out of the bush, grinning at Eddy and Bombette from afar. Eddy and Bombette just smacked their forehead.

* * *

**Plan B-Voice change**

_"'If you deepen your voice like a man, Lakilulu will fall heels over you!'" _Lakilester recalled Eddy's statement. He saw Lakilulu picking a Red Berry off the tree. Once the coast was cleared, Lakilester went behind the tree and surprised her.

"Lakilester?" Lakilulu exclaimed surprisingly.

"Hello, Lakilulu," Lakilester greeted with a very deep voice he could muster.

"Uh, how come your voice changed?" Lakilulu was very creep out by the sudden voice change.

"Come on, sugar. How about we blow this joint, eh?" Lakilester looked at the faraway bush, seeing Eddy and Bombette. Eddy gave him the thumbs-up as usual.

"Score!" Eddy exclaimed, pumping up his fist. "See that, Bombette? That's what it's gonna be when a man of your dream asks you out."

"Uh, Eddy? You might want to look." Bombette said, motioning him to look at Lakilester.

"Blow this joint?" Lakilulu exclaimed angrily. "I don't want to blow Flower Fields, Lakilester!" Lakilulu shoved a Red Berry in Lakilester's mouth. She stuffed it so deep that Lakilester was having trouble pulling the berry out. "I heard Red Berries can improve one's vocal cords." Lakilulu left with a huff. Lakilester managed to pull out the berry in his mouth. He nervously laughed, looking at Eddy and Bombette. They just smacked their foreheads.

* * *

**Plan C-Make puns **

Lakilester read his notepad one more time before commencing Plan C. Eddy said that jokes were the best for the ladies. Once he was done reading, he saw Lakilulu picking off trash in Lily's pond.

"Thank you for you kind help," Lily thanked. "Lily thanks you."

"All to make this place beautiful," Lakilulu smiled, continuing her work. Flight's gang was at the other side where the tree produced Bubble Berries. It was the perfect opportunity to make Lakilester's move. Eddy and Bombette, lying down on the yellow flowers, watched him commencing Plan C.

"Lakilulu!" Lakilester called, floating in. "Workin' hard or hardly workin'?"

"Wh-what is it now?" Lakilulu frowned, putting her hands on her hip. "And what was that just now?" Lily, however, giggled at Lakilester's pun.

"Don't be like a horse. You'll have a long face." Lakilulu frowned even more while Lily started to laugh. Lakilester started to realize Plan C was not working, but he kept trying.

"Come on, Lakilulu." Lakilester pointed up at the clouds. "Why so...cirrus?"

"Lily gets it!" Lily laughed out loud. Eddy chuckled to himself.

"That pun is perfect for the Lakitus," Eddy said to Bombette.

"Uh, Eddy? Look," Bombette said, pointing at Lakilulu. She was not very amused at all.

"...I don't get it," Lakilulu said dully.

"You don't get it?" Lakilester asked. "'Orchid' you happy to hear these puns? You need to get your head out of the clouds."

"I'm on my cloud!" Lakilulu shouted, throwing a Spiny Egg at Lakilester. He took the hit and fell down in the pond. His cloud simply looked at Lakilester. Lakilulu left the area, glad to finish her work at Lily's pond. Eddy and Bombette, once again, smacked their foreheads.

* * *

**Plan D-Gift**

"Geez louise!" Eddy said, being irritated. "This is tougher than I thought, but I'm not giving up. I've got another plan!"

"Eddy, can I take a turn?" Bombette asked. "You forgot that I'm a girl. Lakilester won't have a problem with this."

"Oh? Break it down, Bombette."

"All Lakilester has to do is to give a gift to Lakilulu. Girls love to accept gifts."

"What kind of gift?"

"I remembering seeing a tree made of crystal before we started Plan C."

"Well, what else do we have to lose?" Lakilester said. "But I'm getting tired to being rejected like that!"

"Don't be such a whiner," Eddy frowned. It did not take that long to reach Posie's Crystal Tree. It was their first being in this area. They were marveled to see the beautiful tree.

"Oh," Posie said as she saw Eddy's team walking towards them. "More guests?"

"Whoa! Another talking flower," Eddy pointed out.

"Hello," Bombette greeted Posie. She looked up at Posie's Crystal Tree, marveled by the sparkles. A Crystal Berry was dangling down from the branch. "Could you lend us that berry above you?"

"Oh this?" Posie said, looking up. "Why of course you may have it. Is it for someone special?"

"It's...for my girlfriend," Lakilester paused, blushing at mentioning Lakilulu. Posie smiled with glee.

"That's even better!" Posie shook her tree with her roots, making the Crystal Berry fall on Lakilester's hand. "Good luck for you girlfriend!"

"Th-thanks..."

"All right," Eddy began. "Let's find Lakilulu now." After leaving Posie's area, they found Lakilulu and Flight's gang near Wise Wisterwood. "Uh-oh...Looks like she's in a tight spot. Flight's all around her."

"How are we supposed to make sure Lakilulu's all alone?" Bombette asked. Eddy pondered for a second until he had a light bulb on his head.

"I got it! Here's the idea: I'll distract Flight while you, Lakilester, make your move to Lakilulu."

"And how are you gonna distract him?" Lakilester asked, being doubtful.

"Just watch...and learn the master." Eddy marched forward, pulling out his hammer. He was a couple of feet away from Flight and his gang. "Hey you! I've got a bone to pick with you!" Flight heard Eddy's voice and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Flight asked innocently.

"I heard you were talking trash to me!"

"Oh really?" Flight was playing along with Eddy's game. "And where did you heard that?"

"From the letter you sent to Lakilester." Lakilester resisted the urge to yell.

"Ooohh that..." Flight realized what Eddy meant. He and his gang floated closer to Eddy. "You got a problem with that?"

"You bet I do! I don't like it when someone calls me short!"

"Well excuse me. I didn't get the memo." Meanwhile, Bombette saw that Eddy's plan was working; Flight and his friends were focusing on Eddy's rant.

"That's your cue!" Bombette hissed to Lakilester. Before Lakilester moved, Bombette stopped him suddenly. "Wait just a second! After all that happened, you should express anything you're worried about to Lakilulu. She needs to know your problems."

"I'll...try," Lakilester gulped in response and avoided making eye contact from Flight's gang. Lakilulu saw Lakilester coming in her way. Lakilester made sure he was hiding the Crystal Berry behind his back.

"Now what?" Lakilester groaned. "Lakilester, you're acting very strange ever since Flight showed up. I"m really worried about you."

"Just...listen to me!" Lakilester begged. He took a deep breath slowly before speaking. "Lakilulu...I would like to thank you for...everything you've done to me. I...really love to be with you because you've always help me whenever I'm in a pinch. I...wanted to preserve that feeling by trying to be stronger and cooler than all Lakitus. I just wanted to impress you even more." Lakilulu stood there silently. It was the first time Lakilester was pouring out all his feelings. The couple stood there in this awkwardness.

"Lakilester..." Lakilulu spoke finally. "Thank you for being with me as well, but you were already fine before. I've always like the old you since the beginning. I told you before you're my cool guy."

"A-a-are you sure that I'm...cool? What about...Spike?" Lakilulu just sighed in defeat.

"Listen, Lakilester. You're trying too hard to be cool when you're perfect for me. You have your own cool style that I admired. That's what make you special. Spike is...inferior compared to Lakilester." Lakilester let out a gasp, eyes widened.

"You...You like my real name? Not Spike? Not Michael?...Why?" Lakilulu stared at Lakilester's eyes, smiling in front of him.

"I really like to say your name. It's really unique...Lakilester." At that moment, Lakilester's life took a whole new turn. For too long, Lakilester was trying too hard to impress his girlfriend. He even did not like his name because it did not fit in with the rest of the Lakitus. People like Flight insulted him because of his name. However, Lakilulu was there to defend him. It was Lakilulu's declaration that let go almost all of their relationship problems. For the first time in his life, Lakilester appreciated his name. There was no need to impress Lakilulu anymore.

"Thank you, Lakilulu," Lakilester beamed. Lakilulu beamed, too.

"Just try to be yourself. Just stay calm and cool for me." Lakilester remembered the Crystal Berry he was holding behind his back.

"I...I have something for you. It's-" Before Lakilester showed the Crystal Berry, two Ruff Puffs suddenly abducted Lakilulu in front Lakilester's eyes. Meanwhile, Eddy and Flight were about to fight until they heard Lakilulu's scream for help.

"NOOO!" Lakilulu shrieked loudly as everyone in the area heard her scream.

"LAKILULU!" Lakilester screamed as the Ruff Puffs enveloped her and took her to the north.

"That was Lakilulu?" Flight exclaimed surprisingly. He took a sharp turn, moving his face to Eddy's face. "This is all your fault! You just distracted me so that those guys can kidnap Lakilulu!"

"My fault?" Eddy retorted. "For your information, none of us saw that one coming, cloud boy!"

"Shorty pants!"

"Disabled jerk!"

"Tiny baldy!"

"Lakilester's impersonator!"

Flight gasped very loudly. "Why you little-" Flight and Eddy were about to punch each other until someone stopped their fists.

"Knock it off, you two!" Lakilester shouted at both. "There's no time to fight each other! We have to go now!"

"You can't order me around!" Flight scoffed. He turned to his friends. "We have to rescue my Lakilulu now!" He and his gang floated towards the north. With no other choices, Eddy's team followed behind.

"I don't get it!" Eddy said out loud, speaking to Bombette. "You blew up that big ball of cloud into nothingness!"

"I-I thought so too!" Bombette responded, surprised to see Ruff Puffs taking Lakilulu away. "How is this possible?" Lakilester was deep thought, thinking the same thing his friends was pondering about.

"Call it a hunch," Lakilester began, "but...maybe..."

"Go on!" Bombette and Eddy really wanted to know.

"Huff N. Puff was really created out of Puff monsters. That's why when we hurt Huff N. Puff, a Tuff Puff popped out. Bombette may have destroyed almost all the Tuff Puffs and Ruff Puffs. The remnants on Flower Fields might form a second Huff N. Puff!"

"No way!" Eddy exclaimed in shock.

"So what?" Bombette added her thoughts. "I'll just use my Mega Bomb move on him again."

_"...I hope it'll be easy this time," _Lakilester thought. They eventually regrouped with Flight's gang. The whole area was full of yellow flowers. They saw many of the Ruff Puffs forming together, along with Lakilulu.

"Save...me...Lakilester!" Lakilulu shouted her last words before she was completely devoured.

"Lakilulu!" Flight cried out. Lakilester was shocked too, but he did not react like Flight. "You miserable creature! Release her, or you'll face the power of Team Lakitus!" A giant brown cloud suddenly took its shape. It was the new reincarnation of Huff N. Puff.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Huff N. Puff II laughed evilly. "I shall continue to live and honor the original Huff N. Puff! You fools don't stand a chance against me!" He pointed at Bombette. "You won't be able to use the same explosion before as long as I have Lakilulu inside of me!" Bombette growled in frustration.

"Why did you steal my girlfriend?" Lakilester demanded.

"All of the Lakitus have become traitors! I will annihilate you all in the name of Huff N. Puff!" Huff N. Puff II slammed his body on the ground, creating a miniature earthquake. Only Eddy and Bombette fell down to the ground, unable to get up.

"Oh no!" Bombette yelled out.

"Let's get him, guys!" Flight declared as his team charged forward. Before they were even close, Huff N. Puff II blew out a stormy breath. Lakilester figured out he was going to use that attack, so he managed to dodge out of his path. Flight and his gang, however, were blown away. Lakilester decided to attack, throwing a Spiny Egg first. Huff N. Puff II received the blow, spawning out a Tuff Puff.

"Why you!" Huff N. Puff II growled furiously, blowing Lakilester away with his Storm Breath. Lakilester, in response, used his Hurricane attack. Both attacks were evenly matched, disabling each other's breath.

"Don't take all the credit!" Flight shouted at Lakilester. "Everyone, use your Spiny Surge all at once!" He and his friends threw out multiple Spiny Eggs, which covered the whole space with red. Huff N. Puff II moved backwards and up, making the barrage useless. "No way!"

"Too slow!" His body began to crackle with electricity. Eddy's team gasped at that attack.

"Get out of the way!" Lakilester shouted at Flight. Flight refused to listen to him and tried to use the same tactic again. Lakilester analyzed the battle and threw a Spiny Egg in front of Flight's gang. Huff N. Puff II shot out a thunder strike, but the Spiny Egg blocked the attack. Flight stood there motionless. He was saved by Lakilester.

"What!" Huff N. Puff yelled in anger. He dashed towards Lakilester and tried to fight with his fist. Lakilester concentrated very hard, dodging each fist effectively. Flight watched Lakilester dodging like it was nothing. The only one who damaged Huff N. Puff II was Lakilester.

"How can Lakilester be...this strong?" Flight wondered.

"It's 'cause he's fighting for his girlfriend," Eddy answered, stepping beside him. "Ain't that enough?"

"Lakilester is very determined to save his girlfriend," Bombette added, stepping beside Eddy. "He won't allow anyone to take Lakilulu away from him."

"Yeah, so back off!" Flight stared at Lakilester's friend, then to Lakilester.

_"Maybe...I was wrong..." _Flight thought admittedly, though he would not allow anyone to know. At the same time, Lakilester continued to dodge every single attack. It was at the point where Huff N. Puff was too tired to punch. Lakilester used his Spiny Surge, but he also used his Hurricane move to add extra force and speed. Huff N. Puff II could not react, taking multiple hits. As Huff N. Puff II was getting smaller, Lakilulu's head came out. Quickly, Lakilester zoomed in, dodging every Tuff Puffs' charge. He grabbed Lakilulu's hand and pulled her out of Huff N. Puff II.

"I've got you, Lakilulu," Lakilester grinned.

"My hero," Lakilulu smiled softly.

"No!" Huff N. Puff II cried out. He quickly looked at Eddy, Bombette, and Flight, who were ready to fight.

"Well then," Eddy smirked, tapping his Mega Smash badge. "This is gonna be a piece of cake." Flight threw a Spiny Egg with amazing speed, making the enemy dazed. Eddy ran, jumped, and smashed down Huff N. Puff II with intense power. It was so powerful that Eddy cleaved the front face of his enemy. Eddy retreated back, allowing Bombette to start her Mega Bomb. She dove forward with a body slam, exploding everything around her completely with dazzling red colors. When the smoke cleared out, only Bombette was left.

"Ha ha!" Eddy cheered, throwing his arm in the air. "Defeated twice by the same attack!"

"You betcha!" Bombette agreed, grinning widely. Lakilester and Lakilulu settled down a bit further away.

"Are you okay, Lakilulu?" Lakilester asked with concern.

"Yeah. I'm okay," Lakilulu replied. Lakilester pulled and showed the Crystal Berry to her.

"This is for you." Lakilulu awed the the beautiful flower, glittering under the sun.

"This is so lovely! Thank you! You deserve this, Lakilester." She kissed at Lakilester's forehead, making Lakilester blushed like a tomato. She broke the kiss when she saw Flight coming in.

"Hmm..." Flight thought. The couple waited for what he wanted to say. "I guess you really like to be with him than with me."

"I'm sorry."

Flight sighed in defeat. "And here I thought I was going to win over your heart. It won't work anymore." Flight put his right hand on Lakilester's right shoulder. "Just beat Bowser, okay? If you don't come back, Lakilulu will never be happy for the rest of her life. I'll never forgive you if you failed."

"Sure, Flight. I'm definitely coming back, and I'll save the Mushroom Kingdom with my pals." Lakilester looked at Lakilulu. "After all, I have a strong reason to fight." As sad as it was, it was time for Eddy's team to warp back to Toad Town. Flight, his friends, and Lakilulu, unfortunately, had to clean up the mess from the battle. Flight and Lakilulu did not mind because they had all the time in the world. Both sides parted away as Eddy's team went back to Wise Wisterwood. On the way, Bombette was socializing with Lakilester.

"That was amazing how you fought!" Bombette complimented. "You didn't take a single hit!" Lakilester chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"When I was fighting him...it was really weird," Lakilester explained. "It felt like Huff N. Puff II was in slow motion. I was able to anticipate every single move."

"Slow...motion?" Bombette blinked, remembering the same two words yesterday.

* * *

_**Flashback-Yesterday in the K64 train** _

_"How were you able to fight so flawlessly?" Bombette asked Bruce._

_"You told me to stay calm and cool," Bruce explained. "When I had that, it felt like that bird was in slow motion."_

_"Slow motion? Really?"_

_"Yeah. I guess it's because I never concentrated this much. My insight was spectacular. I was able to see that beak coming." _

* * *

**Present**

"The same thing happened with Bruce," Bombette said. She looked at the sky, thinking about it. "Maybe we should name it!"

"Name it?"

"Yeah! Something like that should have a name." Lakilester thought about it until he had a simple name.

"How about...Cool Insight?"

"Cool Insight...That's perfect!"

"All right! So whenever we concentrate completely, we're using Cool Insight!"

"What?" Eddy asked, turning his head while walking. "What are you guys talking about?" Lakilester and Bombette explained what they said as they went back to Toad Town.

* * *

**Mario's house-Evening **

Everyone, except Ed's team, settled down, eagerly waiting for Twink to return. Everything they had been through was set up for the final battle. Every partner shared their stories of what happened. A few people thought it was all strange every partner changed for the better. This allowed everyone to gain a new resolve from these past events. A small knock was heard from the entrance. Mario opened the door.

"It's time," Twink announced. "The Star Spirits have fully recovered their energy. Head to Shooting Star Summit."

"So...it really is the time?" Mario asked.

"Yes." Mario turned around to face his comrades.

"Once we leave, there's no turning back. Are we all ready?" The team was ready. They were ready just for this moment.

"Good luck, everyone," Luigi said. "Chompy and I will pray for your victory."

"Yeah," Mario smirked. "Everyone, let's-a-go!" The team gathered their stuff and headed to Toad Town. This was it. Tonight will decide the fate of the Mushroom Kingdom and the Eds' fate.

* * *

**Original: This chapter does not integrate with the game.**

**Stats: Level 13**

**Mario: 25 HP/25 FP/21 BP**  
**Badge Points left: 2**  
**Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2), Damage Dodge(3), Spike Shield(2), Multibounce(1), Power Rush(1), I Spy(1), Happy Heart (3), Dizzy Stomp(1), Mega Jump(3).**

**Ed: 40 HP/20 FP/15 BP  
****Badge Points left: 1  
****Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2), Shrink Stomp(1), Power Smash(1), D-Down Jump(2), Mega Rush(1), Power Quake(2), Fire Shield(2), P-Up, D-Down(2).**

**Double D: 35 HP/15 FP/21 BP**  
**Badge Points left: 0**  
**Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1), Zap Tap(4), Defend Plus(5), P-Down, D-Up(2), Lucky Day(7).**

**Eddy: 15 HP/20 FP/30 BP**  
**Badge Points left: 2**  
**Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(1), Money Money(7), Power Plus(6), Ice Power(2), Mega Smash(3), Super Jump Charged(2).**

**Finally, the Friendship Arc is over! To be honest, this arc was the hardest thing to plan and write. It involves so much originality and interpretation based on the game not shown in. It was frustrated and I procrastinated so much on this arc. However, after reflecting all the hard work, this is my favorite arc out of every arc. I really enjoyed seeing all the partners grow into what they are. For that, I'm very proud of this arc, which is something I don't see very often in Paper Mario stories.**


	56. Bowser's Castle: Our Final Destination

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy nor make profit out of them. Mario belongs to Nintendo; Danny Antonucci owns Ed, Edd n Eddy. I do have some of my own original work in this story while my stories are for entertainment purpose only. **

* * *

Chapter 55: Bowser's Castle: Our Final Destination

**Toad Town-Evening **

It was a dead and quiet night after a certain Boo competition was held in Toad Town. As the team walked forward to the intersection, they still could not find Ed's team.

"Where are they?" Eddy complained.

"We can't afford to waste time," Double D reminded the team. "Bowser might finish his Power Platform." Mario looked at the south, seeing Ed's team walking towards the team.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kooper asked as they stopped walking.

"We're going to Bowser's Castle now," Mario answered. "We're heading to Shooting Star Summit first."

"Already?" Bow said. "Well, okay then. I'm all set to go."

"I'm ready too!" Kooper said confidently.

"You're going down Bowser...literally!" Ed proclaimed and chuckled.

"All right, everyone!" Twink smiled, seeing everyone full of determination. "With all 13 of us, let's go to Shooting Star Summit!" The team went through a blue star gate, closing it behind. When they were talking, three people listened to their conversation.

"Did you hear that?" Rhuff whispered to his dad: Rowf. "They're gonna save Peach and everyone else!"

"I have full faith for Mario and his friends," Rowf smiled. "We must spread the words to celebrate their victory."

"Then I'll go outside of Toad Town," Postmaster announced. "I may be old, but I can still fly."

"All right! Let's do it!"

* * *

**Shooting Star Summit **

"So that's what you were doing..." Mario said after hearing the stories of Kooper and Bow.

"You were really brave, Kooper," Sushie complimented, hearing Kooper's heroic deed.

"Thanks, Sushie!" Kooper thanked her.

"Wow, you really showed everyone what you were made of," Bombette spoke to Bow.

"The way you described that creepy scene was...creepy," Eddy shuddered.

"I second it," Lakilester shuddered too.

"I can do more than that," Bow smirked.

"Here we are!" Twink announced. Mario, Ed, Double D, Eddy, and Goombario recognized this area. The ground was covered by golden shooting stars that fell from the sky. The path to the stop was a spiraled path.

"This is where it truly began," Double D announced. "The search for the Star Spirits." The team resumed their march to the top of the summit.

"You know, Double D," Parakarry began. "I'm actually glad to meet you. You, Watt, and everyone else got me into my dream job."

"I'm so happy to meet you too, Double D!" Watt exclaimed happily. "Thank you!" Double D could not help but smile.

"You're welcome," Double D thanked the both. Finally, they reached the summit where the giant stone plate was. The star panels, unlike last time, were glowing for each respective Star Spirits.

"Everyone, can you hear me?" Eldstar's voice echoed. "We are about to open the entrance to Star Way. Enter the path without fear. The Star Way continues all the way up here to Star Haven. Come to the Star Sanctuary to receive the power to repel Bowser's wishes." The panels on the plate were glowing brightly. The center of the plate shot out a transparent column of stars up to the atmosphere.

"Step on the light everyone," Twink ordered. All 13 people of the team stepped in the light. They were going up very fast, stopping in the middle of the air. Everyone was surprised to see they were walking on a starry path. The whole place was very scenic and majestic.

"Whoa! This is awesome!" Goombario exclaimed. "This path is transparent, yet solid at the same time!"

"Ahhhhh!" Ed screamed, closing his eyes. "We're so high!"

"Oh no, not again," Bow said, trying to comfort Ed.

"You know...one of these days..." Eddy frowned, "you're gonna break that fear of yours." The team followed the starry path upward. Suddenly, they saw two fiery blue balls, with eyes, heading towards them.

"Oh no!" Sushie exclaimed. "Those look like the same monsters from Mt. Lavalava!"

"They're Embers!" Goombario tattled. "They're strong, and they duplicate when hit!" Everyone realized they were on a narrowed path. The only one who can attack in the front were Mario and Sushie. One Ember shot a fire-ball at Mario. He swung his hammer out-of-the-way like a baseball bat. Sushie squirted water on the first Ember, instantly defeating it. The second charged straight at Mario, forcing Mario to swing it directly. It spawned out another Ember next to it. Lakilester floated above and unleashed Spiny Surge. Even though the Embers duplicated repeatedly, all the Embers disappeared from the barrage.

"Nice job!" Eddy complimented. Lakilester chuckled to himself. The team continued forward until they saw the entrance to Star Haven. The trees' branches were bare, but they were growing miniature yellow stars. The blue ground was covered with many stars printed on. They saw the structures made of bricks and building made of glass. There was also water surrounding the structures. Few of the Star Kids roaming around with bigger and more matured than Twink.

"Welcome back, Twink!" the Star Kid greeted. "Are these the heroes who will retrieve the Star Rod and save everyone?"

"Yup!" Twink responded.

"I wish you all the best of luck! We all believe in you!"

"Thank you," Mario thanked. As they proceeded forward, everyone could not help but be amazed.

"This place is so peaceful," Double D noted.

"This would be a nice place to live," Lakilester added.

"And the water looks so perfect!" Sushie exclaimed, wishing to dive in.

"Glass walls!" Ed proclaimed. "Coming soon in the future."

"Really?" Eddy said, staring at Ed. "That would be disturbing." The team stood in front of Star Sanctuary. Double D instantly recognized this place. The azure palace, the crystal clear water, and the poles shooting water at the stars were all the things he remembered.

"This place is so amazing in real life," Double D said. "This is how our adventure started where we saw Bowser stealing the Star Rod." Sushie could not resist any longer and took a deep dive in the water. It was the most amazing feeling ever for her. Her prediction came true.

"The water is just right!" Sushie stated. "And it's 100% pure water!"

"We better get inside," Mario announced. As the team went up the stars and entered Star Sanctuary, Sushie scooped up the water with her own water pack. The temperature was slightly cool when she submerged in. Again, Double D recognized the place inside. The center of the room was surrounded by the same type of water from outside. Each Star Spirits occupied a white crystal pillar surrounding the center.

"You finally made it," Eldstar spoke first. "Tonight is the night where you will confront Bowser and the rest of his minions. Mario, step forward." He did as he was told. "You shall be bestowed with our final power to drain the energy of the Star Rod whenever Bowser uses it: Star Beam." Mario felt a surge of power from every Star Spirit as his body sparkled and died out.

"I'll use it wisely," Mario stated firmly.

"Yes, you will. Now, there's one more thing to give." Four small white balls of energy appeared and materialized four blue boats. "And there you go. These are the legendary Star Ships of Star Haven. With these, you can go straight to Bowser's Castle. Three people can fit one Star Ship. Climb aboard!" The team broke off to their respective four separate teams. Each of the team was ready to lift off. The leaders of each team were going to pilot the ship.

"Now this is awesome!" Eddy grinned, imagining about driving it in space. Double D looked closely at the control stick. The first thing was it can move in all directions. There were two buttons behind the control stick when he gripped it. The index finger, when pushing the button, allowed the ship to ascend up. The middle finger, for the second button, can make the ship descend.

"We shall always be with you all. Call us whenever you need help."

"Good luck!" Twink cheered. "Save Princess Peach for me!"

"We will for sure," Mario smirked, readying his controls. "Remember, everyone! Not only we have to save Peach, we also have to save the people who were in the party. Lift off, everyone!"

"Lift off!" Ed screamed happily as the four Star Ships ascended up out of the building. Once they were all ready, they flew straight to their final destination.

"Check it out!" Parakarry said, pointing down below. "You can see every place we've been through!"

* * *

Unbeknownst to the team, the word about the final fight reached to everyone the team met. When everyone saw the four shooting stars heading towards Bowser's Castle in the sky, each person in their respective area wished for their particular person to win and come back safely. Many people also wished for Princess Peach to return. Yet at the same time, many things were happening in Toad Town.

* * *

"There it is!" Mario yelled hard. Bowser's Castle was coming into their view the closer they are.

"Hah!" Eddy grinned. "We're just gonna breeze through without any danger!" Unfortunately for the team, fifty Magikoopas were guarding the outer front. In a different place, Kammy Kooper was informed about the team coming closer.

"Your Rudeness!" Kammy called Bowser. "Mario and his friends are coming straight to our location just as I planned." Bowser grinned evilly.

"Always two step ahead of me," Bowser said. "If it weren't for you, I would never saw this one coming. They won't even step one foot on my castle. Now...FIRE!" The Magikoopas shot out a magical blast straight to the team.

"Look out!" The team's formation was broken as each Star Ship continually tried to dodge all magical blasts. The whole scene was filled with brimming colors like fireworks. Mario piloted his ship the best as he can. Most of the time, the magical blasts would missed completely. One of which struck his Star Ship at the back, forcing Mario to crash through Bowser's Castle's wall.

Double D was doing an excellent job of maneuver his ship, but he was force to change his route instead of going through the statue of Bowser's mouth. Like Mario, Double D's ship was hit as well. Watt and Parakarry screamed and panicked, holding on as best they could. Double D looked to his left and saw a small opening below Bowser's Castle. Despite the ship being hit, Double D had little trouble landing in the hole.

Ed and Eddy were dodging the attacks through luck and instinct. Eddy's piloting was the most strangest out of the four. Eddy kept on ascending too much due to fear, but two magical blasts struck his ship. The ship was forced to descend and crash through a window. Ed's ship, surprisingly, was rushing straight to the entrance of Bowser's mouth.

"This is fun!" Ed laughed, dodging every attack flawlessly. Kooper and Bow shared half of Ed's enthusiasm. Finally, Ed's ship made it inside. There were several Koopa Clown Cars in the docking bay.

"Whoa..." Kooper spoke, getting off the ship slowly. "That was so cool, but at the same time, scary!"

"Not scary," Bow added. "Thrilling would be the best word for me." Before anyone could react, several Magikoopas from outside rushed in the docking bay.

"Eliminate them!" one of the Magikoopas ordered. Bow took out her pink bow.

"Take your best shot!" Bow disappeared before their eyes, appearing behind one Magikoopa. She smacked the enemy with her fan, spinning the enemy unconscious. The Magikoopas prepared their spell, but they were all taken down by Ed's Power Shot. The remaining ones faced against Ed and Bow. The enemies charged up their spell and shot their magical blast, but the duo used Ghost Ed to evade the attack. They could not find the two around the room, and thus were knocked out by Ed's hammer. The human and the Boo appeared next to Kooper. "Gwah he ha! Not a scratch on us!"

"Remember, we have to find the others." Kooper reminded them. "Mario is the only one who can dispel the Star Rod's magic. We have to go on without them for the moment."

"Onward to glory!" Ed screamed as they exited out of the docking bay. They crossed the river of lava through a stone bridge and found a metal gate. They heard rumors that Bowser used lava in his castle.

"They locked it!" Kooper grunted, struggling to open it.

"Grab my hands!" Bow ordered, which her friends did. They became transparent, allowing them to phase through the gate. The first room was full of lava, making the place very hot for Kooper and Bow. The gears around allowed the big metal buckets to transfer lava. It was a single path ahead, but the Koopatrols were blocking their path.

"They passed the first gate! Get them!" one of the Koopatrols yelled. Bow moved in front of Ed and Kooper. She suddenly became bigger and scarier, spooking and freezing the enemies into their spot. Kooper went inside his shell and rotated in his spot.

"Shell Slam!" Ed and Kooper declared as Ed smacked Kooper forward. Kooper pierced through all the Koopatrols, breaking their armor into pieces. After exiting the room quickly and running in the halls, they entered the next room.

"Bloooaaahhhhhhhh! Welcome, worms!" a door with Bowser's head at the end roared.

"It-it talked?" Kooper baffled.

"Talking doors!" Ed grinned. The team walked forward and stood a certain feet away from the talking door.

"I'm called the Guard Door of Bowser's Castle. It's my job to keep suspicious types from entering. I shall analyze you three before I make my decision!" The Guard Door looked at each member of Ed's team. Ed was smiling as usual, but Kooper had a worried look on his face. Bow was starting to become suspicious at the Guard Door. "Okay...Then...I'll let you go through."

"That was easy," Kooper sighed in relief. Suddenly, the floor beneath the team opened up. Normally, Bow would not fall for this trick so easily. To Bow's surprise, Ed grabbed her hand and dragged her as the team fell through the hole. The prisoners from the party saw Ed's team falling in their cell.

"Gaaaah ha ha ha ha!" the Guard Door laughed. "You fell for it, worms! You'll never escape from that impenetrable prison! Try all you like! All you'll do is exhaust yourself! I hope you all have a good time shaking and crying down here! Gah ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Are you all right?" a Toad guard asked Ed's team.

"I would be...if Ed didn't drag me down," Bow replied, resisting the urge to slap him.

"Oops..." Ed said simply.

"You guys must be the ones in the party," Kooper stated to the prisoner.

"That's right," another Toad responded. "This is our tenth day since we've been lifted off."

"Who are you all?" a third Toad asked. "Are you...friends with Mario?"

"Yup!" Ed answered, pulling out his hammer. "We're gonna beat Bowser today!" Everyone around whispered among themselves with hope. Bow noticed a huge crack on one of the walls.

"Ed, trying smashing that part of the wall," Bow ordered, pointing at the cracked wall. Ed smashed through the wall with ease.

"I am the destroyer of walls!" Ed proclaimed, pumping his hammer in the air.

"There's a room in there. We'll escape through that, but stay together."

"Are there more people who were in the party?" Kooper asked one of the Toads.

"Yes," the Toad answered. "There should be more if we go up." Ed and Bow led the people while Kooper protected them from the back. It was actually a cave-like room, but it was almost too dark to see.

"Walk slowly and grab each other's hands," Bow announced. As they continued through the dark with caution, they noticed a ball of yellow light illuminating most of the area.

* * *

Double D's team safely got off of the ship. Aside from the sky's illumination, Watt also illuminated their surroundings. Double D realized they were in a huge dark cave.

"Are you all okay?" Double D asked the two, checking on Watt.

"Yeah," Parakarry responded. "Nothing serious."

"I'm okay, Double D," Watt answered. "I'm not hurt at all."

"Good," Double D smiled slowly. "I'm assuming everyone is on the castle right now. Enemy reinforcements will be coming to our location, so we need to move."

"Roger," Parakarry confirmed. They abandoned the ship and proceeded onward. "It's a good thing we have Watt here in this cave."

"True, but we're like fireflies in here. We have to proceed with caution." As soon as Double D said that, three bony shells, known as Bony Beetles, showed up. Three more Bony Beetles appeared from behind.

"Oh no, we're surrounded!"

"I'll handle this!" Double D remembered the perfect way to counter. He clasped his hands and concentrated, calling out Kalmar. All the Bony Beetles stepped back, but they were suddenly transformed into stars. They warped away from their spot. "Much appreciate, Kalmar." Kalmar nodded, thanking him for using his power. He disappeared along with the stars. Double D's team continued on, but a mixture of Koopatrols, Magikoopas, and Bony Beetles stopped their progress. "This is a dangerous situation..."

Parakarry wasted no time and performed an Air Raid attack. Out of all the enemies he hit, the Magikoopas were injured the most. Watt dashed forward and electrified several Koopatrols into submission. When she attacked a Bony Bettle, yellow spikes popped out of its back.

"Whoa! Help!" Watt screamed, dodging the Bony Beetle who still had the spirit to fight back.

"Watt!" Double D called out, grabbing a Shooting Star and citing the incantation. The Shooting Star he threw multiplied into ten, colliding to all the Bony Beetles around. The battle seemed to be over, but a Magikoopa stalked behind Double D's back.

"Behind you, Double D!" Parakarry warned. Before Double D turned around, he felt someone grabbing his left shoulder. The unfortunate Magikoopa was zapped by the effects of Double D's Zap Tap, falling down to the ground.

"Whew! Almost gave me a heart attack..." They resumed on, but once again, more group of enemies showed up.

"More bad guys?" Watt said worriedly.

"We're in their territory. This isn't a surprise."

"Attack!" one of the Magikoopa hollered. All the Koopatrols, Magikoopas, and Bony Beetles attacked at every direction. Watt and Parakarry thought they were no way to escape, but Double D called out Klevar to stop all the enemies.

"Ugh...This is a lot of enemies to stop," Klevar grunted.

"Take them down quickly!" Double D ordered.

"You got it, Double D!" someone yelled, which was none other than Ed. Both teams joined up and easily defeated all the enemies that were frozen in time. Klevar sighed in relieve after the battle was over and left. Both teams were glad to see each other safe and sound.

"Thank goodness you're here, Ed!"

"It's dark here," Ed stated randomly.

"...Good to see you're still the same person I know and love."

"Who are these guys?" Parakarry asked, seeing the prisoners.

"They're the prisoners from the party," Kooper began to explain. "There are more people like them somewhere in the castle."

"If we can find them all and escort them to the docking bay, they should be out of harm's way."

"Very well, then," Double D understood. He noticed an exit afar. "I think there's an exit over there. We should be at the next floor any minute now." Everyone grouped together and reached the exit. In the next room, there was a single block in the middle of the room with Bowser's face on it. "There's no doors here."

"There has to be a door here," Kooper said, looking around the room. "It would be pointless. Maybe there's some sort of secret switch."

"Try that block," Watt suggested. Ed walked up to it and started to push it. A secret doorway opened up when Ed continued to push it all the way.

"Nice deduction, Watt!" Double D praised her, rubbing her head. Watt giggled in response. They made into the room where the Guard Door was.

"Blooooaa-huh?" the Guard Door gasped surprisingly. "You've escaped? You all escaped from the underground jail?"

"Talking door should no longer talk anymore!" Ed shouted, jumping forward to the Guard Door. He tapped his Power Smash badge and slammed his hammer on the Guard Door. The Guard Door was destroyed by the power of Ed's unusual strength.

"We were tricked into thinking it would let us in," Bow explained to Double D's team before they could say anything. They all understood afterwards. Kooper walked up and pointed at the other doorway.

"That passage should take you all to the docking bay," Kooper announced to the prisoners. "You can escape through there. You don't have to worry about Bowser's minions along the way. We took care of it." Everyone ran to the docking bay, thanking the heroes.

"Thank you for all your help," the Toad thanked. "Be careful, and stay strong until the end." The last Toad caught up with the rest.

"Now we need to find the rest of the prisoners and regroup with everyone," Double D announced. They all nodded in response. The six of them entered what appeared to be the main hall, leading them up to the next floor. More of the Magikoopas and Koopatrols surrounded the group. Hammer Bros., a Koopa with a wooden hammer and a blue helmet, were mixed in too.

"Don't let them go any further! Lord Bowser won't be pleased if they do!" a Magikoopa ordered. The group scattered among different locations. Parakarry, Bow, and Watt ascended to the next floor and took down every enemy they could take. A Hammer Bros. threw a barrage of hammers at the other half who were climbing up the stairs. Ed and Kooper simply dodged while Double D relied on his Lucky Day badge to dodge. Ed tapped his Hammer Throw badge and his Power Smash badge at the same time. He threw his hammer with great force, sending the attacker flying into the air.

Upon reaching the second floor, there were two Koopatrols on each side. Ed activated his Power Quake badge and slammed his hammer on the ground. Everyone in the room felt the tremor from Ed's power. All the people on the ground were lying on the ground from the tremor. Kooper recovered quickly and propelled himself to the first and second Koopatrol. Ed turned the other way and smashed the remaining two on the ground.

"You will never triumph as long you're with Bowser!" Ed proclaimed. After searching around, they found a path that led to the main cells. All the different types of prisoners were mumbling with great delight. The group unlocked their cells and told the escape route once everything was cleared. Double D asked if there were any more prisoners left before they left. This and the previous cell were the last to find in Bowser's Castle.

"That should be everyone," Double D announced as all the prisoners left the main hall.

"Man, we can still continue on!" Kooper grinned, feeling pumped up.

"I know!" Ed agreed. "Teamwork accomplishes everything."

"This is only the hard part," Bow reminded them. "Sooner or later, we're about to face a difficult challenge."

"We can't give up, no matter the odds!" Watt proclaimed. "We can't fail here! Not right now!"

"As long as we're together, we're unstoppable!" Parakarry recited Double D's words. "Right, Double D?"

"That is absolutely correct," Double D smiled. "Don't lost the morale we have, and keep moving forward!"

"Right!" everyone responded. They entered the next room, but it was dark at first. When they reached the center of the room, the door behind closed immediately. They looked around and saw several pink Koopa skeletons scattered everywhere, much to Kooper's and Parakarry's horror.

"Wh-wh-wh-where are we?" Parakarry stuttered, unable to contain his horror.

"It's like...a graveyard!" Kooper exclaimed in horror.

"Your graveyard, that is," a figure approached them. Out of all the enemies, it was none other than an Anti Guy.

"All of you won't step out of this room," another Anti Guy added, appearing in a different spot.

"You fate was sealed the moment you decided to invade Bowser's Castle," a third Anti Guy finished, the last person to show up.

"I remember them," Ed quivered, recalling the fight at the Shy Guy's Toy Box. "They're...extremely strong..."

"We had a hard time defeating one," Double D added. "Now there's three..." To make things worse, all the Koopa skeletons began to reanimate, assembling themselves into Dry Bones. All the enemies cackled evilly as the approached them. With Watt as their only light source, the group prepared themselves for an all-out fight.

* * *

**Mario's team **

"Are you all right?" Mario asked his friends, getting up.

"Yeah," Sushie replied, lying on her belly. "A rough crash, but I'm still alive and well, dear."

"At least we're in Bowser's Castle," Goombario stated, looking around. "What kind of room is this?" After their fierce crash, they scanned their surroundings. For once, it was actually a big room with several layers of floors. There were several windows, but it did not show the outside. As they continued forward, they realized it was a two-part room. They found a door, but the metal door was very sturdy and they needed a key to proceed forward.

"There has to be a key somewhere. Hopefully in this room," Mario said.

"Maybe it's up there," Goombario thought about it, pointing up. As they continued their search, they noticed a spring at the side and decided to jump on it. There was a chain-like rope hanging down from the ceiling to above Mario's head. "What does this do?" Mario pulled it with all of his strength. The windows at the bottom flower spewed out water out of all substances. It filled up the entire first floor in a couple of seconds. "What the? Didn't you say that Bowser always have lava in his castle?"

"Yeah," Mario answered, being slightly surprised. "Why would Bowser have this place filled with water?"

"Maybe it's some sort of...reservoir?"

"I don't mind what it means, but..." Sushie began, diving in the water, "I can finally be with water again!" Goombario thought an idea.

"Hang on...If we can swim on the second floor, we might be able to reach the other floor."

"Great idea, Goombario!" Mario praised him. "Let's go to the other door." Mario dived in while Goombario hopped on Sushie's back. As they were swimming, Goombario looked behind and gasped.

"Uh, guys! I think I know what this room is!"

"What?" Mario and Sushie asked.

"This room is where Bowser keeps-" A red Cheep-Cheep jumped up and dived to the team in an attempt to bite one of them. Sushie and Mario dodged the bite just in time.

"Cheep-Cheeps!" Sushie exclaimed loud. Five other Cheep-Cheeps were tailing from behind.

"I don't think I can fight effectively on water!" Mario said out loud.

"Neither can I! I can't swim!" Goombario exclaimed.

"I'll handle the Cheep-Cheeps while you two find the key!" Sushie ordered. As soon the Mario and Goombario reached land, Sushie started her fight against six Cheep-Cheeps. As a Cheep-Cheep, she showed off her skills being underwater. Sushie spiraled and knocked out four Cheeps-Cheeps in a straight path. One of the Cheep-Cheep managed to bite her tail at the end. Sushie grunted and tried to shake her opponent off. The last Cheep-Cheep was heading towards her directly. She twisted her body around just in time as the Cheep-Cheep slammed into the other Cheep-Cheep who was biting her tail.

Mario and Goombario found a blue a switch and activated it. A spring appeared, allowing them to jump up to the third floor. There was a crack on the wall, so Mario smashed through it with his Ultra Hammer. As they entered back into the previous room before, another blue switch was there to hit it. A secret passage led them into another chain-like rope. Upon pulling it, more water was dumped in the room, raising the water level up to the third floor. At the same time, more Cheep-Cheeps came in to challenge Sushie.

"We have to hurry and get out of this room!" Mario said in a hurry. As they hurried along, a Cheep-Cheep jumped out and attempted to bite Mario's head. Mario was pushed by Goombario's Headbonk attack, receiving the bite.

"Argh!" Goombario grunted in pain. He managed to shake the Cheep-Cheep off, but it was still ready to fight on ground. "Go Mario! Find the key!" Mario trusted Goombario to handle it by himself and left him. Another Cheep-Cheep jumped out and landed behind Goombario. He jumped up and did a Headbonk attack on the first Cheep-Cheep. The other Cheep-Cheep tried to slam Goombario into the water, but he moved out-of-the-way. The Cheep-Cheep dived in and squirt water at Goombario. He dodged it out-of-the-way, but he could not dive himself in the water.

Mario swam through the water and found the key he needed. He dived in the water and decided to open up the door underwater. Before he submerged himself, several Cheep-Cheeps were coming from behind. Mario tried to swim faster, but the Cheep-Cheeps were faster than him. Sushie saw Mario being chased by the Cheep-Cheeps. She managed to jump on solid ground and drank the cool water from her bottle. Once her internal body changed, she was ready to use her Icy Sculpture move.

Sushie blew out a white fog where the Cheep-Cheeps were. The whole water around them transformed into a giant white ice block. Mario saw Sushie saving him, giving her the thumbs-up. He found the door and unlocked it, but he was instantly sucked in. Sushie, who dove in, and the remaining Cheep-Cheeps were starting to become sucked in like Mario. All the victims were sliding down the long hall, unable to escape the strong current.

"Mario! Sushie!" Goombario yelled as the whole room emptied out the water except for the ice block. He manged to get down to the first floor and rushed into the next room to find Mario and Sushie. The whole floor in the hall was soaked completely. All the other Cheep-Cheeps were unconscious from the sudden strong current. He finally found Sushie and Mario at the very end of the hall who were struggling to get up. "All you all right?"

"I'm fine," Sushie replied. "It was actually pretty fun."

"I'm fine, too," Mario grunted, getting up. "It was like a water slide."

"Are you sure you can continue on?" Goombario asked Mario, who was wobbling a little.

"I faced tougher things than this." Mario's team opened up the room and saw two intersection in this "T" room.

"Mario!" a sweet voice called out from their left. They turned to the source of the voice.

"It-it can't be..." Mario gasped, being surprised the most.

"It has to be her!" Goombario gasped, widening his eyes.

"You mean..." Sushie began.

"Peach!" Mario emphasized with every happiness in his heart. They ran forward to meet Peach in person.

"Mario!" Peach exclaimed, clasping her hands. "You came to rescue me! Thank you so much!"

"So...this is Princess Peach you'd told me about," Sushie started to grin. "She's more beautiful than I thought!"

"I've never met Princess Peach face-to-face! This is such an honor!" Goombario beamed.

"You're safe!" Mario exclaimed happily. "How did you escape?"

"I ran when Bowser let his guard down," Peach answered. "There's no need to fight him because I'm already safe." Mario's team was confused.

"But...Peach..." Mario tried to think some good words. "He has a device that will allow him to conquer your kingdom!"

"The damage it beyond repair. He can't build it anymore."

"But...he also has the Star Rod in his possession."

"When I escaped, your friends defeated Bowser and took the Star Rod. Please, Mario. You and your new friends are worn out. Let's go back home." Peach gestured the team to leave.

"What about...the people in your party? We can't leave them."

"Who care about them!" Peach yelled at him suddenly, shocking the team. Goombario and Sushie quickly turned around, seeing Peach with an evil expression. She was about to punch the back of Mario's head as hard as she could until a Headbonk and a Squirt attack stopped her. Mario did a swift turn, seeing Peach down on the ground. "What are you doing? You're so cruel! Did you see that, Mario? They attacked me!"

"...You're not Peach," Mario growled, pulling out his hammer. Peach gasped.

"Wh-wh-what are you talking about? I may have changed while we were apart, but I'm still Peach!"

"Liar!" Goombario spatted at her. "How could someone like you detest your own people?"

"And worse of all," Sushie added, being angry too. "You yelled at Mario out of all people."

"That's right," Mario growled. "Peach never does those things!" Mario slammed Peach as hard as she could. Goombario and Sushie attacked her continuously.

"Ow! S-stop it!" Peach cried. "Help me, K-King Bowser!" The fake Peach transformed into a Duplighost. "Uh..." The Duplighost fell down by Mario's hammer. For a minute, Mario believed it was Peach herself. For a second, Mario almost hesitated after seeing the fake Peach hurt.

"Are you okay?" Sushie asked Mario.

"I'll be all right," Mario replied, smiling slowly. "Thank you, Sushie and Goombario." His friends smiled in response.

"We'll always be with you Mario. Promise," Goombario stated. They decided to enter the room where the Duplighost was guarding earlier. The room they entered was a medium-sized room with blocks with Bowser's faces on. Before they proceeded, a loud familiar cried was heard from behind.

"I found you, Mario!" someone cried out. They turned around and gasped at the familiar figure.

"Jr. Troopa?" Mario exclaimed surprisingly. "How-"

"He must have flown here with his wings," Goombario deducted before Mario could finish his sentence.

"The last time we saw him was Shiver City," Sushie added.

"Wait a minute," Jr. Troopa began, noticing something wrong in his view. "Where's that tall oaf and that short kid?"

"They're at a different place in this castle," Sushie answered honestly.

"No matter! What I want is to fight you the most, Mario!"

"He's not fighting alone!" Goombario shouted as he and Goombario stepped in. "You're only gonna slow us down!"

"That's right!" Sushie shouted. "We don't have the time to teach you a lesson!"

"I don't care about that!" Jr. Troopa pointed fiercely. "I can take you all down with the results of my training."

"Bring it on, Jr. Troopa!" Mario declared, readying his stance. "Let's settle the score once and for all!"

"This is the final fight, Mario! Only one of us is walking away from this battle!" Mario's team and Jr. Troopa charged each other with a yell.

* * *

**Eddy's team **

Eddy's team stumbled down to the ground after crashing through the window. They grunted and slowly got back up.

"Ow, my aching back..." Eddy groaned, fixing his back.

"That was a blast...in a bad way," Bombette grunted.

"At least it was pretty cool we made it in," Lakilester stated. "Where are we?" The dark room inside had white walls, checkered floor, red carpets, and plants around. It was decorated with all sorts of things.

"Wait...isn't this...Peach's castle?"

"Really?" Eddy exasperated, scanning the room quickly. "It is! It's different from Bowser's grey stone walls!"

"This must be the main hall before the entrance."

"Then that means...Bowser is nearby!" Lakilester finished his thought.

"But we can't take on Bowser without Mario," Bombette reminded them. "He's the only one who can dispel the Star Rod."

"And what are we supposed to do?" Eddy asked. "Sit down and do nothing? There has to be something we can do here in Peach's Castle."

"Wow, Eddy." Bombette smiled. "You're willingly to do something for once." Eddy crossed his arms.

"Drastic time calls for drastic measure."

"Oh! I have an idea!" Lakilester announced. "Twink told us about Bowser's Power Platform. We could sabotage it, cutting Bowser's strength."

"We can do that!" Bombette agreed Lakilester's plan. "I'll blast like I've never blasted before!"

"Sounds like a plan, Lakilester," Eddy grinned, putting his hammer on his shoulder. "I like taking things apart." Eddy's team went up the stairs and opened the double doors. It was another main hall, but bigger than the previous room. What they saw next surprised Eddy and Bombette.

"Well, well," someone echoed from the other side of the room. "We've been expecting you two." The four Koopa stepped in, revealing themselves under the starry night.

"You guys!" Eddy and Bombette yelled in anger.

"Wh-who are they?" Lakilester asked his friends.

"We're the Koopa Bros.!" the Koopa Bros. declared, showing off their thumbs in sync.

"I bet you never thought you'd see us again, huh?" Red Koopa began. "You remember us, right?" They stood there in silent as Eddy and Bombette looked at each other.

"No, not really," Bombette joked simply.

"Who are you guys again?" Eddy joked. "I don't have a clue at all."

"WHAT!" Red Koopa exasperated. The other Koopas shared his feelings. "I just said we're the Koopa Bros.! How could you not remember us?" Eddy and Bombette started to chuckle, then they laughed out loud.

"Oh, that was too rich!" Eddy laughed.

"You guys are so lame!" Bomebette laughed, gasping for air slowly.

"Why you!" Red Koopa growled, shaking his fist. "We're gonna make sure you're within an inch of your life!" Eddy and Bombette stopped laughing, starting to become serious. "Don't think we're like before! We've increased our powers beyond our wildest dreams! After you trounced us, we learned a new technique and trained all day, every day! We're not just the Koopa Bros...We're the Super Ultra Mighty Koopa Bros. the Great!" They flashed their cool poses. "Check out our coolness!"

"Okay, seriously!" Eddy interrupted. "That name is too long!"

"I agree," Lakilester agreed. "That was so uncool."

"Seconded it," Bombette agreed too.

"Well, whatever," Red Koopa said. "Enough with the introductions. We have to make sure Bowser loves us. You're not getting through us as long as we have these!" Each Koopa pulled the blankets under what was hidden. Four golden cannons appeared in front of Eddy's team. "These are the Bombshell Bill Blasters! More powerful and resilient than the other Bill Blasters we'd used before!"

"I really don't care," Eddy announced as he and his friends got in their stance. "What I do care is that you'll experience the same shame twice as before!"

"We'll see about that! Attack!" All the B. Bill Blasters shot out their Bombshell Bills as both sides charged forward at the same time.

* * *

**Original: The layout in Bowser's Castle is slightly different. Enemies' positions are different. Cheep-Cheeps cannot be fought in the water room.**

**Stats: Level 13**

**Mario: 25 HP/25 FP/21 BP**  
**Badge Points left: 2**  
**Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2), Damage Dodge(3), Spike Shield(2), Multibounce(1), Power Rush(1), I Spy(1), Happy Heart (3), Dizzy Stomp(1), Mega Jump(3).**

**Ed: 40 HP/20 FP/15 BP  
****Badge Points left: 1  
****Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2), Shrink Stomp(1), Power Smash(1), D-Down Jump(2), Mega Rush(1), Power Quake(2), Fire Shield(2), P-Up, D-Down(2).**

**Double D: 35 HP/15 FP/21 BP**  
**Badge Points left: 0**  
**Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1), Zap Tap(4), Defend Plus(5), P-Down, D-Up(2), Lucky Day(7).**

**Eddy: 15 HP/20 FP/30 BP**  
**Badge Points left: 2**  
**Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(1), Money Money(7), Power Plus(6), Ice Power(2), Mega Smash(3), Super Jump Charged(2).**


	57. The True Power of Teamwork!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy nor make profit out of them. Mario belongs to Nintendo; Danny Antonucci owns Ed, Edd n Eddy. I do have some of my own original work in this story while my stories are for entertainment purpose only. **

* * *

Chapter 56: The True Power of Teamwork!

**Eddy's team vs. Koopa Bros. **

Eddy yelled while holding up his hammer. One of the Bombshell Bill was heading straight to Eddy. He hit the shell, but it was stronger than he thought. The Bombshell Bill was pushing harder in order for Eddy to loosen his grip. Eddy yelled out, slamming the bullet out-of-the-way. Without his Power Plus badge, Eddy would had never deflected the shot.

Red Koopa was homing on Eddy as he went into his shell. Bombette saw Eddy about to be hit. She jumped in the air while avoiding two Bombshell Bills. When she landed in front of Eddy, Bombette exploded when Red Koopa collided with her. The enemy was pushed away, but he was still persistent.

Green Koopa and Yellow Koopa were aiming at Lakilester. They manually fired their cannons in order to strike him. Lakilester managed to dodged both of them by ducking in his cloud.

_"They're fast!" _Lakilester thought. He looked back, seeing two more coming in his away. The Lakitu continued to dodge, but the Bombshell Bills were getting closer to him with every shot. As the cannons were reloaded, Lakileter breathed in and out, calming down his mind. Two Bombshell Bills were shot out once the cannons were reloaded and set. Instead of dodging it by instincts, Lakilester used his Cool Insight to dodge it logically while charging forward. He noticed all the shots were only shooting in a straight path. A third Bombshell Bill was shot from Black Koopa's position. Lakilester threw a Spiny Egg in a hurry so that the Bombshell Bill was deflected slightly. The bullet, however, was heading straight to Eddy and Bombette.

They suddenly saw the Bombshell coming in their way. Eddy and Bombette jumped back to avoid the shot. Red Koopa retreated back to his cannon and fired more Bombshell Bills. Bombette had to dodge while Eddy had to either dodge or deflect the bullets back.

"This is nuts!" Eddy exclaimed angrily. "We have to do something about those cannons!"

"Leave it to me!" Bombette said otherwise. Using her Cool Insight, Bombette charged forward and avoided every shot that came in her way. As soon as Red Koopa fired a Bombshell Bill, she jumped forward and went inside the bore, or the hollow cylinder inside the cannon. Once inside, Bombette unleashed her Mega Bomb to explode the Bombshell Bill Blaster. Red Koopa was force to retreat by the intense heat, regrouping with Black Koopa.

"You rock, Bombette!" Eddy cheered, joining up with her. "Can you destroy the other three?"

"Yeah," Bombette answered. "I think I have enough to do two or three Mega Bombs."

"Then let's do it!"

"We're not gonna let you!" Red Koopa shouted as Black Koopa joined up with him. "Let's do it, Black!"

"Bring it on!" Eddy grinned with confidence. Both Koopas dashed at their respective opponents. Eddy and Bombette were about to attack before they could do anything. Suddenly, when the Koopas were in close range, they immediately went inside their shell and curved sharply in a shape of a "C" behind Eddy's and Bombette's back. They gasped surprisingly as the Koopas dashed forward straight to them, knocking off their feet. Eddy and Bombette landed on their back hard on the solid marbled floor.

"Like our special technique: Cool Turn?" Black Koopa taunted. "That's how much we've gotten cooler." Eddy and Bombette quickly got off from the floor.

"We're not the same weaklings like last time," Red Koopa smirked evilly. "You shouldn't let your guard down." Eddy and Bombette scoffed in anger, narrowing their eyes.

Lakilester immediately realized when one cannon was firing, the other would reload in this continuous process. He grabbed as many Spiny Eggs he could hold in his two hands. When Green Koopa fired, Lakilester dodged and threw as many Spiny Eggs inside the bore. Green Koopa quickly tried to fire to see if would work, but the Bombshell Bill Blaster blew up inside. Lakilester did the same thing to Yellow Koopa's cannon.

"Take that!" Lakilester smirked, beginning to taunt his opponent. "What's the matter? I'm too high for you guys."

"Don't count on it!" Green Koopa shouted, nodding at Yellow Koopa for their plan. Yellow Koopa went inside his shell, bring grabbed by his friend. Green Koopa twisted around and threw his friend to Lakilester. Lakilester simply avoided it because it was slow. Unbeknownst to him, Yellow Koopa softened his impact on the wall by coming out of his shell. He pushed away from the wall and punched Lakilester behind. Lakilester fell down to the ground without his cloud, and was struck away by Green Koopa's Shell Toss.

Eddy and Bombette attempted to counter against the Koopa's Cool Turn, but Eddy was having the worst luck. After several hits from behind, he thought he figured out the pattern whenever Red Koopa curved to his left. Instead, Red Koopa tricked him by going around Eddy's right side. When Eddy landed on the ground hard, Red Koopa grabbed Eddy's legs and threw him to Lakilester's position. Bombette, however, relied on her Cool Insight to move away from Black Koopa's Cool Turn. She concentrated on Black Koopa so much that she did not realize Red Koopa threw Eddy away. Because Cool Insight allowed her to focus on one opponent, Bombette did not saw Red Koopa striking her very hard with a Shell Toss. Bombette was sent away back to his friends.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Red Koopa laughed evilly as the Koopa Bros. regrouped. "Is that the best you can do? I guess you're the ones who'll experience shame this time!"

"You guys are such losers!" Black Koopa yelled, unable to contain his smile.

"Our training really paid off!" Green Koopa exclaimed happily.

"You'll never defeat us because we're..." Yellow Koopa began as the Koopa Bros. did their own pose.

"The Super Ultra Mighty Koopa Bros. the Great!" the Koopa Bros. proclaimed. Eddy's team slowly got back up, showing signs of pain.

"You know what?" Eddy began, using his hammer to support himself. "You guys are really starting to irritate me."

"You guys may have gotten stronger, but we've also gotten stronger too," Bombette grunted.

"We haven't even showed off our full strength," Lakilester grunted too, adjusting his sunglasses. "Right, Eddy?"

"You bet!" Eddy agreed with a smirk, getting on Lakilester's cloud. "Now let's show them our own style!" Lakilester threw a couple of Spiny Eggs in the air as Eddy tapped his Mega Smash badge. "Eddy's Spikey Terror!" Eddy hit all the Spiny Eggs to the Koopa Bros at an alarming speed. They all managed to dodge, but the Spiny Eggs that were in the air were hit back due to the duo being on a cloud. Green Koopa and Black Koopa were struck by the Spiny Eggs very hard, but they were still moving.

"Why you!" Red Koopa grunted, dodging more Spiny Eggs.

"Oh no you don't! Settle down!" Eddy tapped his Quake Hammer badge, slamming his hammer down to the ground. Lakilester carried off Bombette to avoid the tremor. The marble floor's cracks were spreading everywhere. The whole room was shaking like an earthquake. Some parts in this room began to fall such as the chandelier, doors, curtains, etc. The Koopa Bros. stumbled down to the ground very brutal, unable to get up. Eddy's badge points dimmed out, indicating he could not use his badges. That did not stop him as Lakilester and Eddy unleashed Eddy's Spikey Terror once more. All the Koopas were struck by many Spiny Eggs, even the part where Eddy slammed back the Spiny Eggs again. Red Koopa slowly got up after he was hit back next to a Bombshell Bill Blaster. His last resort was using the cannon to shoot the team in the air.

"Throw me up and hit me!" Bombette ordered. They wasted no time as Lakilester threw as hard as he could in the air. Red Koopa checked the Bombshell Bill Blaster to see if it was reloaded. Eddy readied his hammer as Bombette started to fall towards him. Red Koopa targeted the team in his sight. Before he could fire, Bombette was flying straight into the cannon's bore. She unleashed her Mega Bomb move to destroy the cannon and defeat Red Koopa. Red Koopa was pushed all the way to a wall as he started to fall.

_"Im...possible..." _Red Koopa thought in shock as he hit the ground. _"We've...lost..." _Eddy's team slowly made their way to Red Koopa. "I thought...we could win...this time..."

"Well...you thought wrong," Eddy spoke, clutching his right arm. "That's what you get for messing with us."

"Are you...going to pity me?" Eddy was quiet until he spoke up.

"Not a chance. After everything we've been through, you don't deserve my respect."

"I would," Bombette began, "but after what you guys did to me and my friends in the fortress, I'm not ready for it."

"You attacked and insulted my pals," Lakilester added. "That's because you're on the wrong side." Red Koopa had listened to them until he became unconscious. "Should we continue on?"

"We should," Bombette answered. "We have to destroy the Power Platform."

"Let's just get it over it," Eddy sighed, wishing he did not want to. Eddy's team made it up the stairs and continued down the wall. Oddly, there was a big broken window to their left. "What happened here?"

"So, you've finally came," a monster voice roared in the darkness. "I've been waiting to meet one of Mario's friends." Eddy's team felt their breath taken away as they looked deeper in the darkness. A large Koopa figure with spikes on his shell marched down the red carpet. He had a scary look with his red hair.

"You're..." Bombette began, eyes widened. "Bowser!"

"Grah ha ha ha!" Bowser laughed with triumph. "I guess my reputation is truly to be feared."

"Uh-oh...This is really bad," Lakilester gulped. "We don't have Mario here."

"So..." Eddy began, stepping forward. "You're the one that took us to this world ever since you stole that Star Rod!"

"Hm?" was all Bowser said. "What are you blubbering about? I never used the Star Rod to bring you and your friends in." This, in turn, confused Eddy.

"What? Then...What?" Bowser began to step forward to the team.

"You and your friends have been a thorn on my side for far too long. You've ruined my plans, defeating every foe I'd sent you! The Koopa Bros. you fought were bugs compared to me! Now you'll know why I'm feared across the Mushroom Kingdom. Prepared to get stomped!" Bowser roared out loud as the team prepared to fight once more.

* * *

**Ed's team and Double D's team vs. Triple Anti Guys and Dry Bones **

Ed, Kooper, and Bow attacked their own Dry Bones as their opponent. They were surprisingly sturdy for bones, but they managed to take it apart. Two Anti Guys jumped up in the air and tried to punch them down. They moved away from the blow before the Anti Guys punched to the ground. It made a small crater from a simple punch. To top it all off, the Dry Bones they defeated were reassembled back.

"How are we supposed to defeat them?" Kooper panicked, referring to the Dry Bones.

"Hit them back hard!" Ed answered, destroying another Dry Bones.

"I agree for once!" Bow admitted, slapping a Dry Bones with her fan repeatedly. One Anti Guy ran forward and punched Ed, making him flying back to a wall. Another Anti Guy dived down to Bow, but she became invisible. Bow appeared next to Ed, who simply got off the wall. "Are you okay, Ed?"

"The past cannot be repeated!" Ed proclaimed, mentioning the first hit from the Anti Guy in Shy Guy's Toy Box.

"Let's use Ghost Ed." Bow grabbed Ed from the back, turning both of them invisible. Both Anti Guys were looking around for them. Both were hit back and forth from Ed's hammer. The barrage continued for around 30 seconds until they reappeared.

"Bow?" Ed noticed Bow panting very hard.

"Sorry...Ed. Becoming invisible with someone ese...uses a lot of energy." From behind, a group of Dry Bones grabbed them from behind. This left the two injured Anti Guys to attack them directly. Meanwhile, Kooper was surrounded by five Dry Bones.

"I may be one of you, but I won't hold back!" Kooper declared. He went inside his shell and struck all Dry Bones in a shape of a star. He looked and saw the Dry Bones back to life again. Kooper charged up his shell to sent himself forward. Although he defeated them again, they still came back alive. He repeated the process three more times, harder than every attempt, until he came back out of his shell. Kooper was showing signs of dizziness and exhaustion for using his attacks too much. The Dry Bones took a bone off of their body and threw their bone to Kooper. The bones itself were sharper than they look, inflicting serious damage to Kooper.

Before, at the start of the fight, Double D's team faced off against one Anti Guy and the rest of the Dry Bones. Parakarry used a Sky Dive move to kick a Dry Bones' head. More Dry Bones were coming to Parakarry, but Parakarry decided to use his Air Raid to destroy all the Dry Bones. Watt dashed forward and zapped several Dry Bones and Anti Guy. The Anti Guy was about to punch Watt until a thunderbolt stopped him.

"Leave her alone!" Double D yelled. The Anti Guy jumped up in the air and dived down to Double D. His Lucky Day badge allowed Double D to evade the dive. The Anti Guy tried to punch him several time, but Double D evaded it all with his two badges. However, just as when the Anti Guy became frustrated, he managed to hit Double D's torso. He flew and rolled down the ground.

"Double D!" Watt cried out. Her body began to glow brightly, sending shock waves to the Anti Guy. It paralyzed for a couple of seconds, allowing Watt to check on Double D. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Double D replied. "Well, slightly hurt, to be more specific. He's incredibly stronger than he looks." The Anti Guy broke free from the paralysis, walking towards Double D and Watt. At the same time, Parakarry backed away to their location from the revived Dry Bones.

"They keep coming back!" Parakarry complained. The Dry Bones threw bones at the team, receiving hits from them. Double D was protecting Watt from the bones. Watt peered out and gasped.

"Look out, Double D!" Watt warned him. The Anti Guy jumped above and dived straight down Double D's back.

"Ugh!" Double D screamed out in pain. He flipped back from his back as he did a pose. _"Not good! Even with my defense badges, I won't make it at this rate!" _

"Double D!" Watt and Parakarry screamed out, checking on Double D. He pulled out a Super Mushroom and ate it. It would only give him some energy before the pain becomes worse.

"We have to do something...quick!" Double D grunted, standing up slowly. Now, both teams were on standby, figuring out the way to beat the enemies.

"Double D, I won't lose you after everything we've been though!" Parakarry confessed. "I'll protect you with everything I've got!"

"Me too, Double D!" Watt confessed too. "If we lose, Bowser will win! My parents are counting on you and me!"

"Then, as my new and dear friends," Double D began, looking at both of them, "do you trust me?"

"Absolutely!" Parakarry and Watt smiled. Double D grinned slowly.

"Then that's all we need." White auras enveloped the three as their eyes changed to blue. Ed's team widened their eyes when they saw Double D's team in Synchronization.

"Wh-what is that?" Kooper murmured, noticing Double D's team to be in perfect sync.

"Amazing..." was all Bow could say.

"You go, Double D!" Ed cheered, then he turned to Bow. "Don't give up, Bow! I need your help so that peace will restore!" Bow smirked in response.

"Yeah. We can't let Double D to steal the show." All the enemies in the room were suddenly feeling their morale back. The Anti Guys did not believe they would still win.

"Use your Fire Shell, Kooper!" Double D's team told him from afar. Kooper was taken back that even their voices were synced, but he understood their plan. Kooper went inside his shell and started to produce fire on his shell. The Koopa zoomed through his side of the room, burning every Dry Bones on his side. Unlike last time, the Dry Bones were reduced to ashes. At the same time, Parakarry was carrying Double D in the air, who was holding a Fire Flower. "DD's Fiery Catastrophe!"

All the fire balls from the Fire Flower burnt all the enemies on their side of the room. The Anti Guy was caught in the fire, being pelted by more fire balls. Despite all that, the Anti Guy was still standing. Watt used her Turbo Charge move on Parakarry by circling around him several times. Watt and Parakarry charged forward to the Anti Guy. Parakarry kicked him to the face first. The enemy punched back, but Parakarry dodged easily. Watt attacked from behind, dashing at the Anti Guy's back. He repeated the same tactic, but Watt moved out-of-the-way. The Anti Guy could not believe that he had not landed a single hit. This was due to Double D, who was watching the fight. Double D's thoughts were transferred to Watt and Parakarry, allowing the whole team to share three different visions. Once the Anti Guy started to pant, Watt and Parakarry attacked simultaneously, defeating Anti Guy.

Ed and Bow stood once again against the two Shy Guys. Ed clasped his hands and called out Mamar, allowing her to put the two to sleep. They were not asleep, but drowsy instead. He tapped his Shrink Stomp badge and stomped on both of them, making the two small. Kooper, still using his Fire Shell, dashed through the two small Anti Guys in the air. With their suits covered in soot, Bow slammed her fan against the two.

The whole battle ended with the two Anti Guys falling to the ground, restoring back their original size. Double D's team ended their Synchronization at moment's notice. Parakarry could not recall what happened earlier, so Watt had to explain the side effects to him.

"You're the best, Double D!" Ed cheered, hugging Double D around.

"Please...let go of me..." Double D gasped for air. "I'm still in pain..." Ed loosen his hug, still grinning.

"Can I be you instead of Eddy?"

"Let's not bring that up, Ed..."

"What was that move?" Bow asked Double D.

"Yeah," Kooper joined in. "It was so amazing!" Double D explained their Synchronization power.

"Absolute trust..." Ed muttered, then he grinned. "I trust everyone!" Double D thought about it differently.

"I'm sure you can use Synchronization," Double D assured him. "Everyone can use it. More importantly, we need to forge our path. We have to stop Bowser immediately." After everything was settled, they eventually exited out of Bowser's Castle and stood in front of Peach's Castle. They entered through the gate and went to the next room ahead. The whole room they were in was a mess.

"What happened here?" Kooper wondered, seeing all the destruction in the room. "It must have been a crazy battle."

"It looks like this happened recently," Double D pointed out, indicating the Bombshell Bill Blasters' smokes. Everyone, except Parakarry, Bow, and Watt, recognized the Koopa Bros. unconscious on the ground. "The Koopa Bros. from the fortress? They escaped from their cell."

"Maybe that had a wild party," Ed said randomly. "We should have a party after this!"

"Maybe," Kooper said. "But if they're lying on the ground, that means our friends been through here."

"You're right," Double D agreed. "Up the stairs!" The group walked up the stairs and continued on through Peach's Castle. When they opened up the door to the main hall, they all gasped at what they saw. Lakilester and Bombette were lying on the ground. Eddy was flying away by Bowser's uppercut, stumbling on the ground.

"No!" Watt cried out. The group ran as fast as they could, checking on their friends.

"So strong..." Lakilester stated, holding on his body.

"We couldn't scratch him..." Bombette grunted, unable to stand up.

"This is so...pathetic..." Eddy groaned, refusing to get up.

"Grah ha ha ha ha!" Bowser laughed evilly. "What weaklings! These are the people who kept on foiling my plans? I could have stopped them a long time ago." Ed's team and Double D's team stood in front of their fallen comrades.

"I recognized you," Double D started sternly. "You're the one that started this whole mess."

"Bowser, you shall fall before my might!" Ed declared, becoming serious after seeing Eddy hurt. "No one hurts Eddy but himself!"

"Oh really?" Bowser laughed. "You wimps don't stand a chance against me!"

* * *

**Mario's team vs. Jr. Troopa **

Jr. Troopa jumped down on Mario, who moved out-of-the-way. Goombario used a Headbonk, but Jr. Troopa popped out a spike on his head. Sushie saw it coming and pushed Goombario out with her Squirt attack. Jr. Troopa sprouted out his wings and flew around the air. After gaining enough speed, he propelled himself to Mario. Mario grunted when the spike grazed his right shoulder.

"What's the matter, Mario?" Jr. Troopa taunted. "This is gonna be an easy as cake!"

"A hit isn't enough," Mario disagreed. Mario tapped his Mega Jump badge and jumped on Jr. Troopa. With his Spike Shield badge, Mario landed a direct stomp on Jr. Troopa.

"Darn it! You cheater!" Sushie squirted out water to him, unable to dodge that attack. "Try this!" Jr. Troopa pulled out his wand and shot a magical blast at Sushie, which was a direct hit. Goombario attempted to slam him, but Jr. Troopa blasted him instead.

"Sushie! Goombario!" Mario cried out. Goombario was struggling to get up, but Sushie was still able to fight. Sushie shot water on Mario with her Water Block move, increasing his defense. Jr. Troopa shot out consecutive magical blasts. The Water Block absorbed some blasts, but it did not stop Mario's charge. Jr. Troopa flew up in the air and continue to fire. Sushie, in response, fired squirt attacks at him, but he evaded it all.

"Check this out! I just learned a new move recently!" Jr. Troopa declared. He charged his wand's energy, but it was bigger than before. He flung the magical blast at Mario, so Mario avoided the attack. However, the magical blast turned around and hit his back.

"Mario!" Sushie and Goombario cried out. Mario grunted and stood back up.

"Ha ha ha ha! This is my ultimate power! Mario, you've lost!"

"I've faced tougher things before," Mario grunted. "Just as you've gotten stronger, so have we." Sushie and Goombario stood next to him.

"We'll see about that! Ultimate power!" Jr. Troopa shot the same attack last time. Mario ran around the room while the shot followed him.

_"If it targets me, then I'll sent it back!" _Mario thought. Sushie drank some water and blew an ice fog around Jr. Troopa. He tried to fly away, but the fog touched both of his wings.

"No!" Jr. Troopa exclaimed, falling down to the ground. Part of his wings were completely frozen. While he was distracted, Mario jumped over him, making the shot hit Jr. Troopa instead. Before he could react, Mario broke the spike on Jr. Troopa's head with his hammer. "No! My custom spike!"

"Which means I can do this!" Goombario yelled in his charged form. He bonked on him several times, inflicting more damage until the power decreased. Once Goombario got out-of-the-way, Sushie squirted water to blind his eyes.

"Time to end this, Goombario!" Mario proclaimed as he joined up with Goombario. Goombario landed on Mario's hammer. "Ario's Attack!" Mario flung up Goombario in the air and slammed Jr. Troopa upwards. Goombario bonked his opponent, sending Jr. Troopa down. After that, Mario jumped in the air and delivered a downward strike. Jr. Troopa ended up at the entrance of the door, getting back up slowly.

"Want more?" Goombario asked, prepared for the unexpected.

"Don't think you've won...Mario!" Jr. Troopa groaned, clutching his body. "I swear to you...I'm gonna beat you so bad next time! Just remember that...I'll be watching you...waiting for you to slip up...because sooner or later you'll make a mistake. And when that happens..." Jr. Troopa exited out of the room, making a full retreat.

"It looks like I'll still face him one day," Mario sighed heavily.

"You can still beat him, Mario," Goombario assured him.

"What a crazy kid," Sushie stated. "How did this happened?"

"It was all because I trespassed his playground," Mario explained. "And now it became a rival thing." They wasted no time after that battle. After exiting Bowser's Castle and entering Peach's Castle, they were in a room where Eddy's team fought the Koopa Bros. Although Mario and Goombario were surprised to see them unconscious, they had to move on. Goombario believed that the others had made it through here. Before they entered the main hall, Mario hesitated to enter forward.

"What's the matter, Mario?" Goombario asked him.

"The next room...is where this adventure began. Peach and I were having a conversation until the castle was lifted up. I...I fought and lost against Bowser, then I fell all the way down to your village, Goombario."

"Oh my..." Sushie said, showing pity on her eyes.

"Oh yeah," Goombario recalled. "I remembered you said that similar along those lines. This time, it's different. You're the only one who can defeat Bowser."

"Yes, Mario. You've gotten much stronger than before. Use the power of the Star Spirits to save everyone and your beloved Peach. Everyone is with you this time." Mario's mustache curled up after hearing his friends.

"Thank you, you two," Mario smiled. He opened up the door wide, but the three gasped at this horrific scene.

* * *

**Original: Koopa Bros. cannot be fought again. The three Anti Guys were optional bosses.**

**Stats: Level 13**

**Mario: 25 HP/25 FP/21 BP**  
**Badge Points left: 2**  
**Badges equipped: Power Jump(1), Smash Charged(1), D-Down Pound(2), Damage Dodge(3), Spike Shield(2), Multibounce(1), Power Rush(1), I Spy(1), Happy Heart (3), Dizzy Stomp(1), Mega Jump(3).**

**Ed: 40 HP/20 FP/15 BP  
****Badge Points left: 1  
****Badges equipped: Close Call(1), Hammer Throw(2), Shrink Stomp(1), Power Smash(1), D-Down Jump(2), Mega Rush(1), Power Quake(2), Fire Shield(2), P-Up, D-Down(2).**

**Double D: 35 HP/15 FP/21 BP**  
**Badge Points left: 0**  
**Badges equipped: Pretty Lucky(2), Refund Badge(1), Zap Tap(4), Defend Plus(5), P-Down, D-Up(2), Lucky Day(7).**

**Eddy: 15 HP/20 FP/30 BP**  
**Badge Points left: 2**  
**Badge equipped: Feeling Fine(3), Dizzy Attack(2), Power Bounce(2), Quake Hammer(1), Money Money(7), Power Plus(6), Ice Power(2), Mega Smash(3), Super Jump Charged(2).**


	58. A Star Showdown! Bowser!

**A/N: So...I was supposed to post this chapter on the 2nd anniversary of Paper Mario Eds. I missed the deadline due to computer problems. However...what better way to resume the story...by finishing the whole story once and for all!**

**Enjoy the remaining three chapters and the finale of Paper Mario Eds!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy nor make profit out of them. Mario belongs to Nintendo; Danny Antonucci owns Ed, Edd n Eddy. I do have some of my own original work in this story while my stories are for entertainment purpose only. **

* * *

Chapter 57: A Star Showdown! Bowser!

**Peach's Castle **

Mario's team saw Double D's team in Synchronization, but for the first time, they were having trouble against Bowser. Bowser himself was glowing with rainbow light while hollow stars were coming out of him. Watt and Parakarry attacked once more, but Bowser punched both of them together. Double D was slammed back by Bowser's sudden charge. With all three on the ground, their Synchronization died out.

All nine members were defeated like they were nothing. Bowser did not take a single hit at all.

"Guys!" Mario cried out as they ran to their fallen comrades.

"Gwa ha ha ha ha!" Bowser laughed evilly. "I've been waiting for you, Mario! Take a look at your friends! None of them stood a chance against me!"

"You used the Star Rod to make yourself invincible, just like in our last battle!" Mario accused him. "However, this time it will be different! I have the power to stop your madness right now!"

Bowser laughed out again. "Is that so, little man? Very well, I squash you and your so-called power personally."

"Not alone, he isn't!" Goombario interrupted. "You still have the three of us together before you can use your Power Platform!"

"That's right!" Sushie agreed, hopping in the fight. "We will win no matter what because you're not truly invincible!"

"Oh yeah? Fine, then! I'll crush you all!" Bowser roared, charging forward. Mario tapped his Power Jump badge and landed on Bowser's head. Goombario, in his charged form, bonked on the same spot. Bowser stumbled back, but that was not nearly enough to stop him. "Why you! Take this!"

Bowser spewed out a flamethrower, but Sushie hopped in front of Mario and Goombario with water in her mouth. Realizing it could end in disaster if the flamethrower goes through, Sushie used her Icy Sculpture move to block the flamethrower. Bowser widened his eyes after seeing Sushie's incredible move. From around the white fog, Mario already tapped his Dizzy Stomp badge and landed on Bowser again. This time, Bowser was inflicted with dizziness, seeing multiple characters. Goombario attacked him by using his Multi-Bonk move. Suddenly, Bowser snapped out of his dizziness and scratched Goombario with his claw.

"Augh!" Goombario uttered, falling down to the ground. He immediately noticed he was poisoned from Bowser's claw. Using his quick thinking before the poison became worse, he grabbed Eddy's Feeling Fine badge and stuck it on his wound. "That was close...Thanks for your badge, Eddy!"

"Kick his tail..." Eddy uttered, taking back his badge. Mario already activated his Smash Charged badge and his D-Down Pound badge. Bowser tried to swipe Mario to inflict poison, but Mario rolled forward and slammed his hammer to Bowser. Bowser flew up before landing on the ground.

"That's...it!" Bowser roared, taking out his Star Rod. "Now witness the full power of this fully operational Star Rod!" His Star Rod glowed brightly, transforming Bowser into his rainbow state of invincibility. "Grah ha ha ha! Your friends were defeated by the power of the Star Rod! There's no way you can hurt me, no matter how strong you are, Mario!" Mario's team smirked in response.

"We'll see about that!" Mario exclaimed, clasping his hands. "Star Beam!" All seven Star Spirits circled above Mario's head, taking Bowser by surprise.

"The Star Spirits?" The Star Spirits then hovered above Bowser' head and consumed him with a column of light and sparkles. As the Star Spirits disappeared, Bowser's invincibility state vanished. "What the...OW! What in the world was that? What happened to the power of that stupid Star Rod?" While he was completely distracted by this, Sushie and Goombario attacked him with their own respective attacks. Bowser stumbled once more, grunting in pain. All of the sudden, he felt his tail being grabbed. Mario twisted him around several times.

"So long, Bowser!" Mario threw him out of the same broken window he fell through before. Everyone heard Bowser's scream until it faded away. Mario's team checked on him, only to be surprised to see Bowser and Peach in a Koopa Clown Car.

"Don't think you've won, Mario!" Bowser pointed at Mario. "That was just a warm-up for me! If you want to save Princess Peach, you'd better follow me!"

"Mario! Help!" Peach pleaded.

"Peach!" Mario called out her name as the Koopa Clown Car floated away. First, Mario's team had to check the rest of the group.

"Go on...Mario!" Double D urged him getting back p slowly. "We'll follow shortly..."

"Don't let Bowser beat you, dude!" Eddy retorted weakly. "I won't forgive you if you lose!"

"Fight on!" Ed yelled, standing up, but he was showing signs of pain. Mario hesitated for a moment, but the Eds called out Eldstar and Misstar to heal their wounds. Mario relaxed, knowing that they will be safe for the time being. Mario's team continued up to the castle until they made it on a roof. They could see Peach calling out for Mario as Bowser laughed as usual. They hovered all the way to the reconstructed Power Platform. Mario's team ran faster than before, entering a room with a spiral staircase. They climbed all the way to the highest point of Peach's Castle. When they opened it, there was a narrow bridge that was thin with purple triangles decorated on it. It was sturdy, allowing the three to reach on top of Bowser's Platform.

"Gwaaa ha ha ha!" Bowser laughed again, standing in front of a green switch. "Welcome to your nightmare! You should thank me, Mario! Since you've been my rival for so long, I've arranged a special arena for your defeat!" Bowser stomped on the green switch, making the whole bridge fall down.

"We're trapped!" Goombario exclaimed, seeing the bridge fall down.

"And we have no help!" Sushie added, facing Bowser.

"Mario, be careful!" Peach warned, unable to do a things since she was tied up. Next to her, Kammy Koopa cackled out loud.

"You fell right into our trap!" Kammy cackled. "And you called yourselves heroes? Do you think we were foolish enough to sit back and watch as you saved the Star Spirits?" Mario's team was ready for the worse. "I've put together a little surprise for you…a device that increases Bowser's power! King Bowser will be so powerful that not even the Star Spirits can compare! He'll truly be invincible now…thanks to my wisdom! Are you ready, my king?"

"Always ready to pound Mario!" Bowser roared. Kammy Koopa's wand activated the Power Platform. It became fully operative as more lightnings shot at the outer spikes of the Power Platform, spinning in process. The green floor suddenly darken from the activation while the shadows swirled around Bowser. Green and blue lightning struck Bowser, making him bigger, stronger, and eviller. Mario's team stepped back slowly to witness Bowser becoming two times bigger. A green aura leaked out of Bowser's shell.

"Oh my..." was all Sushie could say.

"This is definitively a bad sign," Goombario stated, feeling shivers on his body. Mario remained silent, gripping his hammer tightly. Bowser let out a huge roar than before, feeling very excited by the power.

"Yes!" Bowser boomed, moving his body. "Oh, Kammy Koopa! That was incredible! I feel like I'm exploding with power! Now I'll be able to defeat that cheeky plumber!" Bowser stepped closer to the team, making the team go back. "It's not going to be like before, losers! It's the final battle, and I'll pulverize you and your friends!" With no help, Mario's team faced their toughest battle.

Using every power Mario can use, Mario activated his Mega Jump badge to inflict serious damage on Bowser. Bowser grunted only by a bit.

"Ha ha ha ha! Was that your best shot?" Bowser shot out a fire blast, two times more powerful than the last battle. Mario's team scattered away as they continued their attack. With Mario and Sushie together, Sushie blew out a concentrated water ball.

"Mario's Water Gun!" Mario yelled out, slamming the water ball like golf. In an instant, Sushie froze the water ball using her Icy Sculpture before it came in contact with Bowser. Bowser stepped back once, then he stepped in again. Bowser whipped out his Star Rod and unleashed a magic wave against Mario's team. Mario and Sushie took the hit, but Goombario was too small to receive the hit. Speaking of Goombario, he was charging up his power ten times and ran straight to Bowser.

"Take this, Bowser!" Goombario exclaimed, jumping in the air. "Multi-Bonk Charged Times Ten!" He bonked on Bowser four times until Bowser swatted him away with his Star Rod. Goombario flew towards with the rest of his team.

"Grr!" Bowser growled, annoyed at how serious the move was. "Enough of this game!" Bowser used his Star Rod to go into his invisibility state.

"You're not invisible as long as I have this!" Mario shouted, clasping his hands to perform Star Beam. The Star Spirits, once again, used their powers to sap away the power of the Star Rod. To the team's horror, the Star Beam was ineffective. Bowser did not feel a thing while the Star Spirits broke off. "Impossible!"

"Gwaaah ha ha ha!" Bowser laughed out loud. "You idiot! That weak attack doesn't affect me anymore!"

"No..." Goombario gasped. "If the Star Beam doesn't work anymore...we absolutely don't stand a chance."

"How can we defeat him when this is all we got?" Sushie said worriedly.

"This can't be happening..." Mario said, being more worried than his friends. After everything they have been through, they finally met their match. "Bowser can't win this fight! If we lose, it's over for all of us!"

"That's right," Goombario agreed, standing firmly. "There's still hope left, no matter what!"

"I fight for everyone I loved," Sushie began. "I will never allow you to win, Bowser!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Bowser laughed, seeing they were desperate. "You're all talk, but no action! Face it, Mario! I win...again! And this time, it'll be your final defeat!" While they continued their fight, Peach stood there cheering for Mario and his friends.

"Don't lose hope!" Peach hollered. "Everyone is counting on you! I'm counting on you!"

"Stop that nonsense!" Kammy nagged. "Accept this, Peach. There's absolutely no chance Mario can win!"

"No! Mario always come through every time!"

"Your hope is a false hope! All wishes will never come true except for Lord Bowser!" All of the sudden, a small yellow star slammed against Kammy's head. She rubbed her head in pain, looking for the source of the attack. In reality, she was looking the attacker the wrong way.

"Twink!" Peach cried happily. "You're alive! Thank goodness!" Twink untied Peach's bind completely. It did not took long for Kammy to find Twink with Peach.

"You insolent little star!" Kammy growled, taking out her wand fiercely. "How dare you! You shall suffer along with the rest!"

"I...I'm not afraid of you!" Twink stuttered, putting up a brave look. He dashed forward at Kammy, but she did not feel the impact at all. Kammy cackled at Twink's silly attempt.

"Did I just feel a breeze? Was that really your attack?" Twink was starting to get worried as he could not hurt her again. He suddenly had an idea how to defeat her for good.

"Peach, make a wish!" Twink urged her.

"Wh-what kind of wish?" Peach asked in confusion.

"Wish for me to become strong!" Peach did as she was told, focusing on her wish for Twink to become strong. Upon her wish, Twink became glittered with white sparkles. Kammy summoned a yellow block and sent it to Twink. He avoided the blow at the last second and dashed directly at Kammy.

"Ow!" Kammy uttered in pain. "Why you little…I see you can fight a little…"

"I need more wishes, Peach!" Twink said desperately. Peach wished for the same wish before, making Twink more brighter. Kammy repeated the same attack, but Twink moved out-of-the-way. Overall, the process was repeated.

"Yeeow!" Kammy screamed after receiving a hit. "What's going on? How can one wish make you stronger?" Kammy narrowed her eyes on Peach, who wished again. "I see...You're the source of that whippersnapper's power!" Kammy summoned the yellow block one more time, but this time she flung it towards Peach. Peach and Twink widened their eyes at this sudden attack. Without hesitation, Twink floated in front of Peach to take the hit.

"Twink!" Peach gasped, putting her hand on her mouth.

"I'm fine," Twink responded, smirking a little bit. "Your wishes protected me, Peach. Wish it one more time." Peach wished again, making Twink surging with power. Kammy started to sweat after seeing Twink's power.

"Looks like I have to get serious!" Kammy said, preparing a magical blast. Twink suddenly charged with a burst of speed, prompting Kammy to fire her spell. Although it made direct contact, Twink was completely unharmed during the dash. _"No! Impossible! My attacks don't work anymore!" _Kammy felt Twink's powerful blow, knocking her off of her broom. _"I've failed you...Lord Bowser..." _

With Kammy down, Peach and Twink were glad their battle was over.

"Oh, yes!" Peach exclaimed happily. "We did it, Twink! Now we must save Mario!" They turned around and gasped at this one-sided battle. Mario summoned both Skolar and Muskular, but their attacks were useless. Goombario used his charged form, but it did not work either. Sushie's only option was to protect her friends and herself by using her Water Block move. Bowser simply clawed out their water barrier, knocking all three of them to the edge of the arena. Mario struggled to get up and ran forward with everything he got. He tried to slam his hammer on Bowser, but Bowser swiped away Mario's Ultra Hammer.

"A plumber like you doesn't need a hammer!" Bowser roared, tossing the Ultra Hammer out of the platform.

"My hammer!" Mario shouted, knowing that all his hammer moves were gone. Bowser swung his fist against Mario one last time. "Augh!"

"Gwaah ha ha ha ha ha! What's the matter, Mario? Feeling a bit under the weather? You ought to work out more!

"Mario!" Peach and Twink screamed in horror.

"There's got to be a way to stop Bowser!" Peach stated. "He can't be truly invincible!"

"...I think I know how!" Twink exclaimed. "Make a wish to give more power to the Star Spirits! Just like you did for me!"

"That...may be our only hope, but it took four wishes for you to beat Bowser's subordinate. I don't think I can do it alone."

"If we have...the whole Mushroom Kingdom wishing at the same time, the Star Spirits will have enough strength to repel the Star Rod's power."

"But how?" Peach glanced at a black control panel Kammy was guarding. Upon inspection, most of the controls can only be activated by Kammy's power. There was one thing she can use, though. "Look! The Power Platform is equipped with sound speakers."

"Speakers? Maybe Bowser wanted to announce his plans of domination."

"I can use the speaker to communicate with everyone down below."

"I'll go help Mario! Do it now, Peach!" Twink headed towards the battle as Peach adjusted the volume to maximum.

"People of the Mushroom Kingdom!" Peach's voice echoed throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. "I am Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom, and I have a request that requires everyone to heed my words!" Everyone can hear Peach's words clearly. "Mario, the Eds, and their friends need your help right now! Make a wish to give more power to the Star Spirits! If your wish is strong enough, it will reach the Star Spirits and give them strength! Your decision will decide our fate! Wish it now to defeat Bowser and save the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Peach and everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom closed their eyes, wishing as hard as they could. This whole time, Mario's team and Bowser heard what Peach did.

"Hey!" Bowser yelled at her. "Don't get near that control panel, Peach!" With everyone wishing together, all the Star Spirits appeared above Mario's team.

"Oh my!" Eldstar exclaimed in ecstasy. "I feel power flooding into me!" The rest of the Star Spirits had the same feeling as Eldstar.

"Honorable Star Spirits, I'll do what I can to help!" Twink stated with confidence. The Star Spirits were glad to see Twink fine.

"Thank goodness you're okay, Twink. I feel…the wishes of Princess Peach, the Eds, and all of the Mushroom Kingdom are giving us power! Perhaps now we can match Bowser's strength!" The Star Spirits looked down at the exhausted team. "Don't give up! Everyone's behind you! Receive our power and do your very best! Power up the Star Beam into...Peach Beam!"

All seven Star Spirits and Twink gave a surging power of energy to Mario. Mario's team stood back up, ready to fight one last time. Bowser turned around, seeing the Star Spirits and Twink circling around the Power Platform. Muskular broke away from the formation, going to the roof of the castle.

"Wha...?" was all Bowser could say. "What's going on...?" Bowser narrowed his eyes at Mario, thinking about blaming Mario. "I don't know what you did, Mario, but you should give up now! It's just you and your two friends left!"

"Who said they were fighting alone?" Muskular said, grabbing everyone's attention. Mario's team gasped in delight, seeing their friends healed and ready to fight. Lakilester was carrying Eddy and Bombette on his cloud. Parakarry carried Double D while Watt floated next to him. Muskular had to carry Ed and Kooper with Bow beside him. The Eds' teams landed in front of Peach.

"Boy, are you ready for a crazy beat-down!" Eddy smirked.

"Alone we are strong, but together...we're unstoppable!" Double D stated.

"The good guys will always win!" Ed declared, swinging around his hammer. "You will always be a laughing-stock as a villain!"

"You see, Bowser," Mario began, staring directly at Bowser's face, "I have everyone with me. I'm not alone like I used to in the past. You, however, have nothing left to support you."

"Grr!" Bowser growled angrily. Hearing all these statements made him sick to the stomach. "It doesn't change a thing! I have the Star Rod within my grasp! Have you forgotten that no attacks can hurt me?"

"Not this time!" Mario clasped his hands, activating Peach Beam. The Star Spirits, along with Twink, enveloped Bowser in the same column of light. This time, Bowser's rainbow state died right away. Bowser was so surprised his invincibility state was sapped away, even with the extra power of the Power Platform.

"Gwaaa-huh? You've gotta be kidding me! My Star Rod power's gone!"

"The power we have is the power of everyone's wishes! Don't even think about using it again to make yourself invincible!" Twink stated. "We'll just use it again to thwart your powers!" Bowser growled even more angrily.

"I don't need to be invincible anymore! I'm twice as strong as before! All of you against me? I'll take you all down with this power!" Ed and Kooper used their ultimate move, Shell Slam, to push Bowser by a couple of feet. Bowser unleashed his fury of his flamethrower in response. While the others moved out-of-the-way, Bow cloaked her team so that they were perfectly safe. Lakilester threw several Spiny Eggs to draw Bowser's attention. In response, Bowser had a spell he saved up to his sleeve. He held up the Star Rod in the air, conjuring lightning bolts on Lakilester. Even though the lightning bolts were slower than a real lightning, not even Lakilester's Cool Insight can predict the attack. Lakilester was forced to retreat, being taken care of by Misstar. Bowser was satisfied on landing hit, but he suddenly saw Eddy and Bombette below him.

"Eddy's Dynamic Bounce!" Eddy and Bombette yelled. Bombette exploded Bowser's knees with her small explosion. Eddy propelled up in the air with his Power Bounce badge and his Super Jump Charged badge. already activated. Eddy began to stomp as hard as he could and land a finishing blow with the power of his Mega Smash. Bowser slammed away Eddy's Ultra Hammer before he could land a hit, sending the hammer out of the Power Platform. Eddy was too absorbed to grieve his lost of his hammer because Bowser already gripped him in his fist. Ed's Ultra Hammer zoomed in and hit Bowser's fist, releasing Eddy from his grip. Ed, after taking back his hammer, threw his hammer again. Bowser simply caught the hammer with his right fist and crushed Ed's hammer into pieces.

Bowser flew Sushie's Squirt attack hitting his face and body. Before Bowser could attack her, he was suddenly electrocuted by Watt instead. The feeling of being electrocuted was more bad than he thought. Bowser widened his eyes, seeing Double D's team in Synchronization. Without hesitation, Bowser whipped out the Star Rod and conjured a lightning storm on Double D's team. Thanks to Double D's quick thinking, Parakarry zoomed out-of-the-way with his Air Raid. Ligthning bolts began to rain down on Double D and Watt. With the Lucky Day badge still activated, Bowser was baffled seeing some of the lightning bolts missing Double D. On the other hand, the rest of the bolts was absorbed by Watt. This caused Watt to glow like a star, allowing her to use her next move.

"DD's Electrical Barrage!" Double D's team announced as Watt and Parakarry zoomed and bashed through Bowser. Parakarry hit him first, then Watt dealt the next major blow. The water on Bowser still had not gone away, making Bowser in a very difficult spot against the might of the whole team. He took out his Star Rod, but instead of attacking, he was able to heal himself. Still, that did not stop his enemies' persistence. Mario with his Power Jump badge, Ed with his D-Down Jump badge, and Eddy with his Super Jump Charged badge all jumped and landed on Bowser. The combined might of three jumpers forced Bowser to stumble back on the edge of the arena.

"Let's see if you can dodge this!" Bowser yelled as his Star Rod emitted a huge fast magic wave. Everyone, except the small members, were hit by the magic wave. Sushie already gulped the remaining water in her bottle and spewed out her frost fog quickly, making Bowser's feet encased with ice. He tried to melt the ice with his fire breath, but Bow appeared in front of his face and spooked the Evil King Bowser. This disrupted his concentration, forcing to attack Bow instead. Fortunately, Bow vanished away before the flamethrower made contact. Bombette and Lakilester charged forward while he was stuck in place. The only way he could attack this time was to use his claws. Because of that, the duo's Cool Insight made it pathetically easy to read and dodge Bowser's poison claw. After several failed attacks, Lakilester carried Bombette and threw her at Bowser's face. When she made contact on Bowser, she exploded with a Power Bomb move. The explosion was enough for Bowser to break the ice. The smoke cleared out, but he looked up and saw Goombario in his charged form. After four bonks, Goombario retreated back, knowing that this was all he could do.

Bowser did not want to admit, but he was going to lose at his rate. Bowser's eyes scanned at Mario's eyes from afar. He had an a brilliant idea; a clever plan. If he could take down Mario, he could use the Star Rod to make himself invincible. This was an opportunity to turn the whole battle around. Without warning, Bowser instantly charged directly at Mario. The others tried to stop his charge, but he was too stubborn to slow down his speed. Mario tried hard to escape, but Bowser's speed surpassed Mario's expectation. Everyone witnessed this terrifying scene, seeing Bowser pushing off the Power Platform.

"MARIO!" everyone screamed his name. Bowser watched Mario fall and scream until he was out of sight due to the angle. Bowser could not help but grinned the most evilest grins.

"YES! I'VE WON! VICTORY BELONGS TO ME!" Bowser screamed happily before reverting his evil side, grabbing the Star Rod. "Which means..." Bowser's whole body, once again, was changed into his rainbow invincibility state. Since Mario received all the power of the Star Spirits, the Peach Beam was sealed without his activation. He walked slowly to the whole team as they stepped back. They waited for Mario to make a miracle comeback, but there was no sign. Bowser made sure Mario was not here before having full of confidence.

Hope was not lost completely. Behind Bowser, a certain Paratroopa mailman was lifting and carrying the supposed fallen hero by the back of his shirt. He clasped his hands with everything he had. Everyone around regained their morale while Bowser was suddenly confused by their expressions. To his surprised, the Star Spirits and Twink used the Peach Beam on him, breaking away his rainbow state.

"WHAT! BUT HOW! I PUSHED MARIO OFF!" Bowser turned around and widening his eyes completely. He saw Parakarry carrying Mario.

"I told you before, Bowser," Mario stated as he was flung up in the air by Parakarry. "I have everyone with me!" Mario spun in the air until he reached the highest point. As he started to drop down, Mario tapped his Mega Jump badge, using all of his Badge Points' power. Bowser was too awestruck after all that.

_"Mario...I had no idea...To think you can become strong...when you have everyone by your side..." _Bowser had taken a critical blow on his face, releasing the Star Rod out of his grasp. Without the Star Rod, Bowser's body released all the electricity in him, reverting back to his normal size. "I can't believe it...Mario defeated me...again!"

"Just like always," Mario added, smirking at Bowser's discouraged face. Bowser attempted to take the Star Rod, but he could not get off the ground. One unlikely person grabbed the Star Rod in front of his face.

"You know, Bowser," Eddy began, holding the Star Rod with his right hand, "it really sucks that you lost despite being invincible. That's really pathetic." Everyone regrouped in one spot, including Twink, Peach, and the Star Spirits. Mario and Peach shared their reunion, being very happy to see each other. Their reunion was cut off when the Power Platform began to shake and explode. Bowser crawled all the way to Kammy, who was supporting herself with her plan.

"What's going on?" Bowser uttered at her subordinate. "Why is this place shaking?"

"Uh, Your Kingship," Kammy addressed, "the battle was so intense that the Power Platform is malfunctioning." She checked the control panels, analyzing the statistics and graphs. "It's entirely screwed up, and its power appears to be heading back to your castle. I hate to tell you this, but both your castle and this spot right here are about to explode! We must flee, my evil King! We have no choice!"

"Oh no! Wh-where is my Koopa Clown Car?" He saw his Koopa Clown Car but the area around it exploded. Then, the spot Bowser and Kammy were on exploded below them, sending the two into the air. The rest on the Power Platform backed up to the center of the arena, seeing more explosions growing every seconds.

"What do we do now?" Watt cried out, holding on to Double D.

"I have an idea!" Eldstar announced. "Someone must use the Star Rod and make a wish!" Everyone turned around to Eddy, who was holding the Star Rod with two hands.

Eddy had the Star Rod within his grasp. It was a Star Rod that can make wishes come true. He could have all the money in the world, or have an infinite amount of jawbreakers. He could get the girl of his life, and make other people pay for what they have done. He could spend time with Bombette and Lakilester; the list goes on forever. He had so many ideas in his mind that it was overwhelming. Double D and Ed, who knew Eddy too much, knew what he was thinking.

"Eddy, make a wish before it's too late!" Lakilester urged him, avoiding the next explosion. Eddy's thoughts were broken. Now, his mind was in a conflict. He and his friends were in grave danger. What should he do? Make a wish for himself, or save his friends?

"What are you waiting for?" Bombette yelled at Eddy. "If you don't make a wish, I'll bomb you in the afterlife!" The explosion and shaking increased dramatically; so did Bowser's Castle. Everyone closed their eyes and braced themselves, waiting for Eddy to save everyone. Eddy closed his eyes, trying to come up with a wish.

"EDDY!" Ed and Double D screamed.

Then, a thought hit him. If he made a selfish wish right now, he simply would not live to see it.

* * *

A bright light shined the whole dark sky, bright enough for everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom to see it. The prisoners and Bowser's minions were riding on the Koopa Clown Cars, looking away from the light. When the light soon died out, the prisoners and Bowser's minions looked back again. Bowser's Castle and the Power Platform was destroyed.

But two white bubbles came soon after. A huge white bubble gently guided down Peach's Castle while the small white bubble enveloped the whole team and the Star Spirits. These two significant things made the good side cheer at the team's victory. Bowser's minions simply made a full retreat, trying to find Bowser and Kammy Koopa. Everyone in the small bubble cheered for Eddy's heroic deed.

"I knew you would make the right choice!" Lakilester cheered, giving Eddy a manly hug. "You're the coolest guy in the world!"

"You really do care about us in the end!" Bombette exclaimed happily, kissing on Eddy's cheek.

"I'm so proud of you, Eddy!" Double D smiled, closing his eyes and clasping his hands. "Your parents would ought to be proud of you!" Ed began to sing.

"Eddy! Eddy! He's our man! The savior of the Mushroom Kingdom!" Ed sang, hugging Eddy around the inside. Eddy could not believe he did the impossible. On one hand, he was actually glad everyone cheered for him. On the other hand, Eddy had this thought repeating in his mind.

_"I have a major headache..." _Eddy thought. Everyone landed in front of the Peach's Castle. Some people were glad to be on solid ground. Eddy looked at the Star Spirits, particularly Eldstar. _"Maybe someday..."_ Eddy reluctantly returned the Star Rod to the rightful owners.

"Thank you, Eddy!" Eldstar thanked him. "Thank you as well, Mario...the Eds...and your loyal new friends. Once again, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. We will use it to bring back peace to this world…and all the others."

"Now we'll be able to grant everyone's wishes again!" Mamar smiled. "All of this is thanks to you, everyone!"

"When you look at the night sky, you'll know that the stars are praising you for your courage," Skolar stated proudly. "Look upon their bright light and remember our thanks!"

"All of you really took it to Bowser, especially you, Mario!" Muskular praised the team. "Really socked it to him! What impressive strength! I knew you would do it!"

"Everyone..." Misstar began gently. "Don't think we don't know how hard you worked for all of us. It must have been difficult. We won't forgive your efforts."

"I hope Bowser learned something from all this," Klevar prayed. "Maybe he'll behave himself now...Although I'd say the chances of that are pretty slim. He will return one day for sure...Ah well..."

"No words can express completely how thankful we are for all that you've done," Kalmar thanked calmly. "Hope has returned, both to Star Haven and to all of the Mushroom Kingdom. We're in your debt, everyone."

"And Twink, may I say," Eldstar spoke to him, "you really rose to the occasion! You've proven yourself to be a grown-up Star!"

"Tee hee hee..." Twink chuckled. "Thank you, honorable Eldstar."

"Well...I think it's time we take our leave to Star Haven. All of the stars are waiting for us there, no doubt. As for the three young heroes..." Eldstar looked at the Eds. "I have no doubt in my mind your adventure is complete. Wait here for a couple of days. When the time is right...you will return home."

"Home..." Double D muttered, now thinking about separation. Ed and even Eddy were feeling the same thing. Eldstar suddenly remembered something.

"Oh yes...I forgot one more thing..." The Star Spirits' hands glowed with white light. Everyone in the team felt all their power leaving. Every Star Kids and Blue Star Kids the team rescued came out of their bodies. The Badge Points disintegrated into black dust. All of the badges on the leaders simply fell down to the ground.

"Oh dear...I feel weak." Everyone else agreed with Double D. Their powers reverted back to when they started their journey. A couple of seconds later, more Star Kids came in from below.

"It must be those Star Kids who transformed into those Badge Points," Mario pointed out, referring to the Ultra Hammers knocked out of their hands.

"Now with everyone together, let's return to Star Haven," Eldstar announced. "May the star forever shine brightly upon you!" All the Star Spirits guided all Star Kids up to Star Haven where they belonged. Twink stayed before he too had to leave.

"I'd like to thank you all, too," Twink thanked, then he stared at Peach. "And Princess Peach...It was an honor to help you in your time of need. I hope...maybe...to see you again sometime..." Twink choked up his words, shedding a tear. Peach held Twink in a gently way.

"We will see each other again," Peach told him. "I don't know when, but don't let your hopes down. For now, follow your path." Twink wiped his tear, putting a brave smile.

"Yes, Peach. I'm going to become a respectable Star and make people's wishes come true!" Peach's eyes began to water.

"Thank you so much for helping me, Twink. You've always been a stellar friend to me!" Twink looked like he wanted to say something after what Peach said.

"Princess Peach...I...I..." They waited for Twink to finish his sentence, but he shook his head. "Well, no, never mind! I have to go, too! I'll always remember the memories we all shared together, everyone. Take care!" Twink let out a brilliant veil of rainbow sparkles, twirling up to Star Haven. Everyone rushed to the edge, seeing all the Stars flying to Star Haven. Out of ever Star, Twink outshone the most. Everyone saw the black sky covered with star, appearing one by one. All of the sensitive people shed a tear afterwards.

"Eddy," Lakilester sniffled, "will I lost respect points if I bawl?" Eddy looked at him, then he put his hands on the back of his head.

"Not really. Go for it, man," Eddy said in a bored tone. "Let it all out. Be yourself." Lakilester grabbed Eddy and bawled out loud. "H-hey! Stop it, Lakilester! I change my mind! Are you listening to me?"

"You know, Mario," Peach began, "I've always admired the stars above. It was really worth it to see the stars under the black blanket of sky."

"Yeah..." Mario smiled, looking at the stars. "Everything was worth it." Peach's Castle pierced through the thick white clouds and back to its original spot. They soon met a huge crowd of people in different varieties. All of Toad Town's light brighten the whole area.

"You did it, Mario!" Rowf cheered with Rhuff by his side. "We knew you would do it!"

"Rowf? Rhuff? Toad Town is..."

"When you left Toad Town, Postmaster and I spread the word about you and your friends heading to Bowser's Castle.

"Postmaster?" Parakarry said, then he gasped at seeing his former boss. He looked exhausted, but he had a proud look.

"Don't take me like an old whippersnapper, Parakarry," Postmaster reminded him. "I've seen it all with my telescope." Parakarry widened his eyes.

"You mean..." Postmaster put his left hand on Parakarry's left shoulder.

"That's right. I saw you rescuing Mario from that fall. For that, you should consider yourself the main hero." Parakarry chuckled after hearing that out of all people.

"We're all heroes here, I believe. If one of us wasn't here, this would not have happened."

"So...what now?" Mario asked everyone.

"What now?" Rowf asked. "We celebrate with the biggest night party in Toad Town!"

"Party?" Eddy exclaimed, putting his head forward. "What are we waiting for? Let's get boggie!" Eddy rushed out as fast as he could. The others realized they should do the same thing. After all, this was one night they would never forget.

* * *

**Original: Twink's battle is slightly different. Sound speakers are not installed in the Power Platform. The very ending does not appear in the game.**


	59. Farewell?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy nor make profit out of them. Mario belongs to Nintendo; Danny Antonucci owns Ed, Edd n Eddy. I do have some of my own original work in this story while my stories are for entertainment purpose only. **

* * *

Chapter 59: Farewell?

**Mario's house **

Three days passed since the team defeated Bowser. This was Day 14 ever since the Eds came into this world. Luigi was listening intensely to Mario's story, wishing he was with him. The Eds also added their side of the story. After the greatest party ever, as Eddy described, each leader in the team wanted to stay with their friends. Toady, it was just the five of them and Chompy.

"So that's it, huh?" Luigi asked everyone in the dining room. "That's how you took the Star Rod back from Bowser...It seems like another wild adventure's in the books, bro."

"Speaking of books..." Eddy muttered to Double D, referring to the book: Star Spirits and Good Wishes.

"The castle's back in its normal place and everyone's returned home safely...You all came through in the end, just like you always do!" The main four smiled. Luigi looked at Mario. "I know you've been back for days now, but I'll bet you still kind of feel like you're on adventure. Don't you?

"Maybe so," Mario nodded. "This adventure was different from the rest. It was more deep, dangerous, and yet, exciting overall. Everyone changed during this adventure. I get to meet the Eds who are from Earth, and I get to meet unique people along the way."

"That reminds me...The pals who traveled with you four...I wonder what they're up to now..."

* * *

**Some time ago... **

Goombaria was playing tag with Goombario and the Goomba Bros. She ran as fast as she could and tagged his brother.

"You're it, Goombario!" Goombaria laughed.

"Are you sure?" Goombario grinned, tagging back his sister. "'Cause you're it, Goombaria!"

"Hey! No tag backs!" Their game continued on until Parakarry arrived at the scene.

"Goombario!" Parakarry called, landing in front of him.

"Hey Parakarry, what's up?" Goombario greeted, stopping the game. "I thought you were back at work delivering letters."

"Ha ha ha! I sure am! This isn't a social call! I dropped by to bring a very important letter to you, Goombario! It's from Princess Peach." Parakarry handed the letter to him.

"Huh? From Princess Peach? I wonder what it could be?"

"Read it and find out! I have to find the rest of our friends. See you soon!" Parakarry flew away from Goomba's Village. Goombario opened the letter and read it word for word.

"What does it say?" Red Goomba asked.

"Is it another party?" Blue Goomba guessed.

"Jeepers!" Goombario exclaimed. "There's a testimonial speech and a parade today at 6 pm in Toad Town!"

"A...testimonial speech?" Goombaria pondered.

"A speech honoring a person. My friends and I will receive a medal, and everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom will be watching the parade tonight!"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go to Toad Town right now."

"Yeah!" Goombario called out his family about the news. They were delighted for Goombario to be a true adult who deserve a recognition. When everyone was prepared, they left to Toad Town.

"By the way," Blue Goomba asked, "it really sucks that guy escaped after peace was restored."

"I heard from Goomama and Gooma that he already paid for his actions," Red Goomba said. "They just kept him until he found a way to escape."

"I hope he learned his lesson..." Goombario stated, looking forward.

* * *

**Koopa's Village**

"Bombette!" Parakarry called, descending in front of her.

"Hi Parakarry!" Bombette greeted. "A letter for me?"

"Yes! An important letter." Parakarry gave the letter to her. Bombette read the letter and was happy to see that she would see her friends together again.

"This is so awesome! I'll go there right now!" Parakarry stopped her.

"Wait just a second! Where's Kooper? Isn't he here?" Bombette recalled where he went.

"Kooper, Kolorado, and several other Koopas went to Shiver City. I heard Kooper will be leading them to the Crystal Palace."

"I see. I have to go now. More letters to deliver!"

"Wait just a minute!" Kolorado's wife shouted, running towards him. "I have a message that I want you to talk to someone." Parakarry stood there for a moment before listening to her message.

* * *

**Bow's Mansion**

Parakarry, surprisingly, made it to Bow's Mansion. Unlike last time, where Victoria's debut caused Bow to lose her mansion, Parakarry went up to the third floor and knock the door. Upon entering, he saw Bow and Bootler.

"Parakarry?" Bow said. "What a surprise to see you here."

"I have an important letter to give to you," Parakarry stated, handing the letter to her. Bow read the letter and smiled mischievously.

"A medal of recognition, eh? I guess a medal will only add more to my beauty. Gwah he ha!" Bow laughed out with her fan.

"Oh, my Lady Bow," Bootler smiled. "Your laughter and beauty will always haunt this mansion."

"Uh...yeah," Parakarry nervously laughed. He headed towards his next destination.

* * *

**Sparky's Plant **

Watt was having a conversation with her female peers. She heard a familiar flapping sounds of wings heading her way.

"Hello Watt!" Parakarry called, avoiding any source of electricity.

"Hey! How's it going!" Watt greeted.

"Is that Double D you'd always talked about?" her friend asked with her eyes filled with glee.

"No, this is Parakarry. So what is it, Parakarry?"

"Normally, I would give you a letter, but I'll have to talk to you instead." Parakarry explained the testimonial speech and the parade.

"Oh wow! That means I can get to see my friends and Double D! I'll be there as soon as possible!"

"Can we come too," Watt's friends asked.

"Of course!" Parakarry answered. "It's free. Anyone can come!" Watt's friends cheered with delight, saying something about meeting Double D when Watt described him. Watt was confused until Parakarry had to leave.

* * *

**Lavalava Island **

Parakarry had to fly 20 to 30 minutes to reach Lavalava Island. Even though he was starting to get exhausted, he complained that it was too far. Parakarry landed on Lavalava Island, seeing Sushie and Sashimie watching the Yoshi children playing.

"Parakarry!" Sushie said with delight.

"Hello there, Sushie," Parakarry greeted. "You have to read this letter. It's very important you do."

"Receiving a letter means I have to read it." Sushie took the letter and read the letter. "This looks like fun! I will be there, Parakarry."

"Perfect!"

"Can we come too!" one of the Yoshi children asked.

"I would like to come, too," Sashimie added.

"Everyone can come!" Parakarry responded. "It's free!"

"Yeah!" The Yoshi children cheered. Sushie hopped in the village to talk about the news. Parakarry sighed, flying back to Toad Town.

* * *

**Flower Fields **

Parakarry transported himself to the land of flowers through Wise Wisterwood's mouth. He saw Lakilester, Lakilulu, Flight, and Centaury over in the distance.

"Lakilester!" Parakarry called, walking towards him instead.

"Hey, Parakarry!" Lakilester greeted. "What's up?"

"Just here to deliver a letter." He gave the letter to Lakilester. "I have to go now. Bring your friends, too!" Parakarry walked back to Wise Wisterwood's mouth. As usual, the receiver reads the letter.

"Cool! I get to receive a medal for saving the Mushroom Kingdom along with my pals!"

"That's wonderful, Lakilester!" Lakilulu smiled.

"Toad Town, right?" Flight asked. "I've always wanted to see Peach's Castle."

"I'm bringing all the Bub-ulbs with me!" Centaury announced. "Let's go!"

* * *

**Shiver City **

A group of Koopas were standing before the edge of Shiver City. Kolorado stopped and turned around to face his expedition team.

"Now then, gentleman..." Kolorado announced in this cold environment. "It's time to scale the frosty heights to the Crystal Palace. Kooper, old boy, you're in charge of guiding us. Since you and your friends were there, it is vital to the success of our expedition.

"Yeah! Leave it to me!" Kooper boasted. "I know the place front to back!"

"Oh, Kooper!" Karen exclaimed happily, having her hands on Kooper's shoulders. "So confident! I like this side of yours!" Kooper chuckled and smiled at Karen.

"Kooper!" Parakarry called, flying towards him.

"Huh? Parakarry?" Kooper said confusingly. "What brings you here?" Parakarry let out a big sigh.

"Phew!...I finally made it. I have a letter for you from Princess Peach." Kooper received the letter from Parakarry. Kooper read everything on the letter, even Peach's signature.

"Oh, wow! A medal of recognition and a parade tonight? Oh, there's no way I can miss a bash this big, but...I promised Professor Kolorado to lead the expedition..."

"Oh, poppycock! Balderdash!" Kolorado scolded him. "Don't be daft, dear boy! Turning dow such an invitation would be terribly impolite. This is a golden opportunity!"

"Yeah, Kooper," Karen tried to reason Kooper. "We can do this another day. The Crystal Palace isn't going anywhere. You have to go now. Besides, you're the hero of Koopa Village."

"Go to Peach's Castle this instant! Don't spare me another thought!" Kooper slowly smiled.

"I figured you would say that. You're so kind and generous!"

"Oh, Kolorado," Parakarry interrupted. "I have a message for you as well..."

"Oh? Do tell," Kolorado stated. Parakarry cleared out his throat.

"'Don't bother coming back home, you wandering buffoon! What a no-good husband!'" The rest of the Koopas had strange expressions on their faces.

"Uh..." Kolorado had a very good feeling about the message. Parakarry cleared his throat again.

"That...was a message from your wife. Kolorado...You set out on this expedition without telling your wife again, didn't you? Boy, she was sooo furious." Kolorado began to panic.

"Oh, goodness gracious...Pa puh puh puh...Parakarry! Why in the world didn't you tell me this first! This is a crisis, old boy! I must away back home with all due speed!" Kolorado ran as fast he could, leaving behind a trail of smoke. The other Koopas and Parakarry returned back to Toad Town.

* * *

**Mario's house-Present **

Someone outside knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Luigi wondered, opening the door.

"It's your friendly neighborhood mailman," Parakarry greeted.

"Parakarry!" Double D said with joy. The rest greeted Parakarry back. "What brings you here?"

"I have an announcement," Parakarry said, clearing his throat. "You four are required to attend the testimonial speech at Peach's Castle at 6 pm sharp."

"6 pm? Isn't it..." Everyone looked at the clock. "Oh my! It's 5:50 pm!"

"We'd better go, now!" Luigi urged everyone. Everyone left the house, and Luigi made sure the door was locked. He whistled for Chompy to go with the group.

"Just like the beginning..." Mario said in amusement, remembering how one letter started his adventure. Everyone warped to Toad Town and walked to Peach's Castle. There were many familiar faces who greeted the main four and Parakarry. Before they went in Peach's Castle, Luigi and Chompy stopped.

"Okay..." Luigi began, facing the group. "Listen, guys. I'm just gonna run ahead. There's something important Chompy and I have to do."

"What is it?" Mario asked his brother.

"Sorry, bro...It's top secret!"

"I hate it when people do that..." Eddy muttered.

"I can't wait for your top secret!" Ed grinned, jumping up and down slightly.

"All right, Chompy!" Luigi called his pet. "Let's-a-go!" Luigi and Chompy went to a different direction, leaving the rest to enter through Peach's Castle.

"We made it..." Double D panted, looking at the time to see it was 5:55 pm. The group saw the rest of his friends up at the main stairs. After their short reunion, the testimonial speech began.

"And now...Princess Peach!" one of the Toad guard announced. The door behind the team opened up by the two Toad guards. Peach walked out like a divine being as everyone clapped around. Eddy was very absorbed now that he had a clear look on her. To him, she was incredibly beautiful like Nazz. The team organized themselves into their separate team. The order from left to right was Mario, Ed, Double D, and Eddy. With the main four up front, their loyal friends stood next to that person, forming a small "V". Peach stood in front of the team.

_"Just like how the party was supposed to be..." _Mario thought with a smile.

"Greetings to all of you!" Peach began her speech. The whole event was being televised worldwide. "I'm so glad everyone could be here on this special day. The Star Rod stolen by Bowser has been returned to this rightful place in Star Haven. Peace has once again returned to the Mushroom Kingdom. Above us, the stars shine with more beauty and power than ever before. It seems that they're sending us their thanks." The team and Peach imagined the Star Spirits, the Star Kids, and Twink.

"This," Peach continued, "would not have happened without these twelve brave and heroic heroes. They are all different from among themselves, but they were united under one bond. Let me introduce to the twelve heroes while I hand out their medal of recognition." When called out each name, everyone clapped for them. Once who liked that person the most cheered and clapped the most. The medals were larger and bigger than a regular coin. A star with two eyes was engraved on the front along with their names. "From now on, they will be known as Heroic Stars! And...let us not forget everybody across the lands of the Mushroom Kingdom. We've regained peace because of all your efforts." Everyone cheered again.

"Thank you very much, indeed," Peach thanked, clasping her hands in front of her heart. "I appreciate if from the bottom of my heart. I hope that the Mushroom Kingdom will enjoy peace and prosperity for a long time to come. This is my heartfelt wish." Peach closed her eyes for a moment of silence before opening up her eyes. "So, let's celebrate! Head outside to watch the parade!" Everyone around cheered and clapped as they headed outside. Peach led the team to the front balcony to watch the parade from this spot. Every group in the parade lined up starting from the front of Peach's Castle to Shooting Star Summit. One person and a Chomp-Chomp was leading the whole parade.

"Luigi?" Mario baffled, leaning closer. Luigi was wearing a red and white marching band uniform with a long marching baton in his left hand.

"This must be what he meant earlier," Double D mentioned.

"How does an animal lead a parade?" Eddy wondered, being skeptical.

"Anything is possible, Eddy," Ed answered. "I once led an army of ants to devour all the crumbs in my kitchen! There were literally 300 hundred of them!"

"That's...quite imaginative," Bow paused, imagining what Ed said. Luigi tweeted his while with a long tweet and short four tweets.

"Forward...March!" Luigi ordered to his band in tempo. The marching band of Toads readied their instruments in sync. Luigi marched forward into Toad Town while Chompy followed behind. After the brass players and percussionists played a few measures, the whole band began to play. It was a catchy music with the bass drum beating one beat in tempo.

"A fitting music to end the adventure," Peach smiled. She showed everyone a bag full of confetti. "We can throw confetti from here, everyone. Just a handful only." Everyone grabbed their own bags and started to shower the front of Peach's Castle with colorful confetti. As the band passed through, baton throwers danced forward in sync.

Eddy and Bombette were very happy to see the next group. It was a group full of Bob-ombs, exploding with tiny explosions in different spots. Bombette waved at Bruce, who waved back. Eddy and Bombette decided to shower them with all of their confetti, which they got scolded by Double D.

Kooper chuckled, but out in the distance, he could see the Whale with Kolorado and his wife. Both Koopas waved at each other as the Whale sprouted the water upwards. The duo had a lot of fun with the Whale, seeing more of the parade.

Mario and Goombario saw Moustafa and his gang not in the parade, but at the sidelines. Along with them was Rowf and Rhuff who were ready to leave Toad Town. Mario met the two one day ago and talked about why they were leaving. Rowf said they made enough money in Toad Town, and they want to sell at another place. They told Mario they were heading to where Mario never heard before: Rougeport.

Even though it was slightly dark, Eddy's team saw Buzzar and his babies flying across the town. Eddy wondered what they were doing and predicted they were up to no good. Buzzar simply was showing the parade to his babies, silently thanking the team for regaining peace.

Bow and Ed smiled at seeing the Boos and Tubba Blubba. They threw more confetti at them, prompting them to scare what they do best. The audience was too absorbed with all this event, unfortunately.

Everyone, especially Sushie, cheered for the Yoshis, Raphael the Raven, and his ravens. The Yoshi children were so excited to see more confetti falling to them. Sashimie stood there at the sidelines, waving at Sushie.

Watt cheered at seeing a group full of Li'l Sparkies. Double D waved at the group. Watt's female friends cried out at seeing Double D. Watt heard some words about being with Double D forever, which stirred jealously in her body.

The next group next took everyone by surprise. The penguins used their used an item, Ice Storm, to freeze the ground. All penguins, especially the Mayor, skated on the ice floor, showing off their moves. Everyone threw out more confetti for their amazing display.

Double D's team instantly knew the next group. It was a float covered in lights with the symphonic orchestra on it. Simon, the composer, was conducting the orchestra. Chanterelle, the Pop Diva, appeared in the center and sang a lovely tone. Everyone clapped, mostly from Double D's team. Simon and Chanterelle nodded and waved at Double D's team for helping them.

The next group was a float with a constructed Wise Wisterwood and the Merlon family. Their magic was allowing the lights on their floats to be brighten more. The bright lights was enough to see the ghost of Madam Merlar. The team gasped, thinking she was free from the Crystal Palace. Madam Merlar smiled before disappearing away permanently. No one knew if the Merlon family sensed her.

The Bub-ulbs walked across, singing out with their usual happy songs. Centaury and Minh T. were leading the group, which they waved at the team. With the last of their confetti, Peach hustled the team to take the final float. It took a few minutes, but they made it to the float on time. Peach told them their ride will only be short because the parade will finally end at the intersection. Still, everyone on the float waved at everyone on the sidelines. When they reached the intersection, they knew the parade was at its highest point. They stepped off the float and headed back to Mario's house.

Luigi and Chompy made it back shortly since they were literally first in the parade. Everything was dark except for the lights in the house, but it was a nice scene. Everyone watched the fireworks in different shapes such as a Star, a Mushroom, etc.

"That was an amazing and a great experience," Peach announced. "I hope you all enjoyed the parade."

"We sure did, Peach," Mario smiled. Everyone else shared their thoughts, having a great time, too. All of the sudden, Eldstar appeared in front of everyone.

"Ed, Double D, and Eddy..." Eldstar began. "It's time."

"You mean..." Double D began, already had a feeling what Eldstar would say.

"It's time for you three to go back home." The Eds put their heads down. Everyone else knew this was coming, yet they could not help but feel sad to see them leave this world. In fact, everyone was going their separate ways. Eldstar looked everyone, understanding their feelings. "Take your time. Come to Star Haven when you are all ready." Eldstar twirled all the way to Star Haven. The four teams went to a private spot.

"Um...yeah..." Eddy was unsure what to say. "Even though it was great to see you two...I admit that I want to go home."

"Eddy, I'm really going to miss you," Bombette started to cry.

"You're crying," Eddy tried to tease her. "I could see it rolling down your cheek."

"I don't care! It was so fun being with you!"

"Eddy..." Lakilester uttered, showing tears already. "At least...tell me one more thing..."

"Yeah?" Eddy asked.

"Have I...truly become cool?"

"Lakilester...get this, I lost track of how many respect points you had. That doesn't matter after we kicked Bowser's butt. Lakilester, there's nothing more to teach you...You're cool." Lakilester smiled, despite crying more tears. Eddy hated to see his friends cry. "Just don't be weak anymore, okay?" His friends promised, seeing Eddy heading towards the pipe.

"Double D...I knew this would come," Parakarry said sadly. "Is this...really okay?"

"I wish it wasn't," Double D responded sadly. He glanced at Watt, who was crying non-stop.

"Double D..." Watt choked. "I-I-I want to hug y-you...but I-I can't!" Double D had a sad expression, pulling out something from his pocket.

"Watt...I want you to have this." Watt's vision blurry, but she was able to see a yellow beanie for her size. "It's like my black beanie, but yellow. It was a customization offer, and the fabric is 100% pure insulator." Double D placed the hat on Watt's head. "That way, I can do this at least." He patted Watt's head with no harm. "These kind of things will always happen to everyone. Be strong, Watt."

"I-I-I'll try...Double D."

"I'll always be strong, too," Parakarry added, taking off his goggle to wipe away a tear.

"That's right," Double D agreed. "After all, we'll still be connected with our hearts and memories. That's because of Synchronization." Double D's friends agreed with him as Double D went to the pipe.

Ed was bawling like crazy, hugging both Kooper and Bow. "Life can be so cruel!" Ed bawled.

"C-calm down, Ed," Kooper uttered. Bow simply phased through Ed's arms with Kooper, but Ed hugged them again.

"I know this is tough, but you have to accept this!" Bow shouted, phasing through again. "Friends do get separated. I know it can be painful, but you have to be strong. You should be stronger than this."

"At least think of this way, Ed," Kooper began, comforting his best friend. "You've changed both of us. I'm happy you came into my life, and so does Bow. At least you have Double D and Eddy with you forever." Ed wiped the snot coming out of his nose. Bow turned him to the pipe where Double D and Eddy were.

"Go now...Ed. They're waiting for you. They'll be with you forever, but let me say one more thing...thank you." Ed had his long arms on the ground while he walked slowly. He turned around, seeing his friends' sad expressions. He eventually met up with Eddy and Double D.

"You're not like the Eds," Sushie began, talking to Mario "but I won't see you for quite some time. I have to be with my daughter."

"Someone like Mario will always be on an adventure," Goombario stated. "And I'll be studying in my spare time."

"I'm pretty sure we'll meet again," Mario said, looking at both of them. "Our paths will be separated, but all paths will connect at one point."

"Yeah." Mario looked at the Eds who were very reluctant to enter the pipe. Mario walked up to them.

"Are you all ready?" Neither of them responded. "You know...I have this feeling...that we will meet again."

"What made you say that?" Eddy asked.

"Just...a good feeling. You should really go to Star Haven. Maybe they have all the answers you need."

"Like meeting everyone again?" Ed sobbed.

"Possibly. You can't just mope around while your adventure isn't completely over. Just grab your hope and believe that anything is possible. Believe that you'll meet us one day." The Eds' eyes seemed to brighten up small hope. After all, they were going to meet the Star Spirits. They looked past Mario, seeing everyone staring at them.

"See ya soon!" Eddy exclaimed, going in the pipe.

"We shall return one day! That's a promise we won't break!" Double D announced, following Eddy's lead.

"We'll have even more fun next time! Don't touch the dial!" Ed proclaimed, diving in the pipe. It was all a big surprise for the team, but everyone smiled in the end.

"Well, it won't be dull anymore when they come back," Luigi grinned, talking to Peach.

"I agree. They will come back," Peach smiled, clasping her hands. Chompy barked, believing he will meet the Eds. Mario stared up at the sky, closing his eyes.

* * *

_Everything had changed since I met them. Back then, I would finish my adventure mostly on my own. What would have happened if they were not here? I guess I'll never know. Their personalities changed us so much, even other people. I'm not sure if I would have bonded with their partners that easily. What I do know is that they will definitively come back. Only the Star Spirits can do that._

* * *

**Original: Parade is slightly different.**


	60. Project Crossover Books

**A/N: The most important chapter in Project Crossover Books series.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Ed, Edd n Eddy nor make profit out of them. Mario belongs to Nintendo; Danny Antonucci owns Ed, Edd n Eddy. I do have some of my own original work in this story while my stories are for entertainment purpose only. **

* * *

Chapter 59: Project Crossover Books

The three boys ran as fast as they could under the starry night. Loud series of stomps and panting echoed across the path to Shooting Star Summit. Three shadows were zooming passed the stars buried on the summit. When they reached the top, they entered the column of light and flew up to Star Way. Soon, they reached Star Haven, but there were no Star Kids around. They figured everyone was waiting for them in Star Sanctuary, which they were right.

"Ah..." Eldstar smiled. "You've finally came, Ed boys." The Eds walked up to the center, surrounded by the Star Kids. "First off, I'm assuming you're wondering why we know you."

"That is correct," Double D answered. Eldstar cleared his throat.

"Then allow us to explain...everything."

"Everything?" the Eds asked.

"Long ago, the universe created millions of dimensions. Each dimension holds a variety of species. Some were the same, and some were different. Every time period was different as well. For countless millennium, every dimension never knew other's existence. A few, such as Mario and Luigi, were able to accomplish, but not through this." The Star Spirits held up their hands in the air, summoning different versions of books. Eldstar summoned the exact book the Eds read.

"That's that thing that sucked us in!" Eddy shouted.

"These 'things' are not normal books," Skolar clarified. "The books are called Crossover Books."

"Crossover Books?" the Eds asked at the same time.

"Crossover Books," Klevar explained, "are gateways to the other dimension, hence the word 'Crossover' in it. Right now, the newer books are completely blank with the exception of your first book."

"If they're books, they should have words in it," Double D deduced. "A story, to be more specific."

"And that's the interesting part!" Muskular exclaimed. "This whole time, the book you went through recorded your entire adventure!" The Eds' widened their eyes.

"Are you serious?" Eddy gasped.

"That's cool!" Ed exclaimed happily.

"Allow me to elaborate," Klevar continued. "Try as you may, but you can't access the dimension. In order to access one, a Crossover Book must be activated based on you three's interests, wishes, and themes. The books are completely blank, so all your wishes will end up unintentionally. After going through your new adventure, you go back home with everything in your possessions. The book records your adventure so that you can read your own adventure. It even has magical pictures and videos of it as a bonus. However, you cannot access the world with the same book. Hopefully, there is a blank Crossover Book that will let you three to the same world."

"That's...amazing..." Double D gasped.

"Now I shall tell who we really are," Eldstar stated. "We are one of the Crossover Sentinels in Mario's world."

"Crossover Sentinels?" the Eds questioned.

"Crossover Sentinels are divine beings that watch and, sometime, assist you," Misstar explained. "We are guardians in our respective worlds. There are so many Crossover Sentinels in the same and different dimensions. They can range from ordinary ones, to unique ones, or unnatural ones."

"We are also responsible for unlocking the portal back to your world after completing your adventure," Mamar added.

"Do you all understand so far?" Kalmar asked the Eds. The Eds nodded understandably. "In each dimension, there are heroes called Vanguards."

"You can describe a Vanguard as..." Muskular paused, "one of the main protagonist."

"What does it mean?" Ed asked.

"Mario is a prime example of a Vanguard," Eldstar answered. "Vanguards are heroes, or soon-to-be heroes, who will lead you three and your new friends. They lead the group with new developments or ideas. They are very important in their part, especially their final fight in the adventure."

"However," Mamar added, "you three are responsible for the Vanguards. You will need to help them grow into fine heroes. For example, Mario needed several people to help him defeat Bowser. Your friendships helped Mario overcome his obstacle."

"One of our roles is special for this very moment. We Crossover Sentinels are doing this because we want someone to be connected from every dimensions. The bonds you'd formed will always be connected with everyone. This is a once-in-a-life opportunity to go through every unique worlds. You three...are the first lucky participants." The Eds widened their eyes. "You've been wondering how come we know you. We know you because of our special role. We all chose a random dimension and sent this book in my hand. This book ended up in your school's library. Almost everyday, you three showed up where you three were sucked in. By adding more power, we can see what you three do in your daily lives."

"So you're stalkers!" Eddy accused.

"Stalking...is not the right word, Eddy," Kalmar said otherwise.

"Double D," Skolar called, "you were the first one to enter Synchronization."

"That's correct," Double D replied.

"Synchronization is a very unique power. You have that because of the Star Kids and the Blue Star Kids. Together, they created perfect teamwork, symbolizing true friendship. That's what Eldstar meant by being connected with your friends. By acquiring absolute trust, you and the other friend can use Synchronization. However, it is very, very difficult to gain your friends' absolute trust. It may be possible that you may not use Synchronization ever in your life."

"Before you continue on," Eldstar interrupted, "do you want to take part in this? We will not force you if you think otherwise."

"You should absolutely do this!" Twink expressed. "You can meet all sorts of people and places that you three never knew! You learned something new and gained things from the other world after you go back home! Like what Eldstar said, this is a once-in-a-life opportunity!" The Eds looked among themselves before grinning widely.

"I'm in! I'm in! I'm in!" Ed exclaimed, jumping up and down. "That means I can make new friends and become a hero while protecting the weak from my enemies! I want to meet all kinds of species!"

"Of course we shall participate," Double D answered with a smile. "There are so many things I would like to learn. I never believed other dimensions existed until we came here. New places to explore, and new discoveries to be found!"

"Count me in!" Eddy grinned. _"That means I can get currencies from other worlds! I'll be super rich, and I'll get to meet all sorts of cuties!" _Everyone in the room smiled and cheered.

"Very well, then!" Eldstar announced as the Star Spirits lifted their hands.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Eds, all Crossover Sentinels in all dimensions received a transmission from the Star Spirits. The Eds and the Vanguards were coming.

* * *

"Ed boys," Eldstar continued, "allow us to grant a permanent power that shall be helpful and special! You three and your friends are the only ones who can use this power of absolute trust: Synchronization!" All the Star Kids and Blue Star Kids circled around the Eds repeatedly. The Eds felt a surge of power before it died away.

"Okay," Double D grinned. "So..."

"You will all meet new friends along the way," Klevar explained. "Synchronization is so powerful that your invisible, inactivated aura will leak with the people around. They can activate this state even without one of you guys."

"And with that, your adventure has finally ended!" Eldstar announced as all the Crossover Books were given to the Eds. Eldstar's book, Star Spirits and Good Wishes, hovered in front of the Eds. A white portal opened up, revealing the school's library. "Have fun, Ed boys!" The Eds smiled and ran through the portal as it closed up.

"We've finally finished our special role," Misstar sighed.

"I have a strong feeling we will meet them!" Muskular exclaimed. All of the sudden, Eldstar forgot a critical risk of the Eds going through different worlds. Eldstar quickly thought up his sentence.

_If you fail your adventure, you three will be permanently stuck in the current world._ _Do not ruin the plot drastically._

* * *

******Peach Creek Jr. High - Library**

The Eds grunted after they fell on the ground. The book that was placed in the shelf landed on Eddy's head.

"Ow!" Eddy screamed, rubbing the back of his head. The book landed in front of their faces. The title suddenly changed into a completely different title.

"Paper Mario Eds?" Double D stated. "That's...a strange title..." As the Eds got off the ground, Eddy had a great idea.

"I just forgot! Remember the book report we have to do?" Ed and Double D widened their eyes.

"That's right! I completely forgot about that!" Eddy grabbed the book

"Well...we can use this book as our book report!" Double D, however, had a disapproving look. He took the book away.

"I thought you would say that. Eddy, we can't use this. First of all, no one in this world will believe this book. Second, if what the Star Spirits said is true, having us in the book will add up non believers of this crazy adventure. Third, and most importantly, there's not even facts compared to a regular book such as an author."

"But...But..." Eddy soon widened his eyes. "That means after all this time, we have to choose a different book for the project?"

"Time?" Ed pondered, then he had a shocked expression. "Time! I've missed my favorite show!" The rest knew what Ed meant. They were gone for two weeks. Double D quickly scanned around to find a school clock.

"No way..." Double D awed. "This whole time, the time we went in barely passed..." Ed and Eddy looked at the clock. "Since the time we were sucked in, only a couple of seconds had passed, excluding the time after we came back."

"Geez!" Eddy breathed out. "I almost had a heart attack. So now what?" Double D looked at a shelf and picked out a book. Much to his dismay, he was forced to peel off the library tag on Paper Mario Eds.

"For now, we start our book report on this regular book. Gather the Crossover Books and put them in your backpacks since they are not library books. Once school is over, we head back to my house to keep the Crossover Books safe." The Eds did it what Double D ordered. The Crossover Books were big like Paper Mario Eds so their bags were unusually big and heavy. Even after all that, no one knew about their secret huge adventure.

* * *

**Double D's house - Nighttime **

Many hours passed since Eddy and Ed went back home. They managed to store the Crossover Books in Double D's room. When the two left, Double D was too absorbed on reading their latest adventure. It had a prologue and 59 chapters in it. He missed all the moments in there, but he knew he and his friends would return one day. Double D read it to the very end, but the final sentence took him by surprise.

"'If you fail your adventure,'" Double D read out loud, "'you three will be permanently stuck in the current world. Do not ruin the plot drastically.'" Double D gasped, putting down the book slowly. Any adventure they would go will have a greater risk than he thought. He wanted to say that they dug their own graves. He shook his head, trying to remove that thought. He unconsciously read the beginning and the end of the prologue.

Instead of thinking of the worse, he was going to think the positive. It was unhealthy to think like that. He realized it was getting late, and they had school tomorrow morning. Double D, already prepared to sleep, put the Crossover Book aside and dreamed many new worlds.

Ed and Eddy dreamed the same thing as Double D. In Double D's mind, he recalled his words that the three were unstoppable together.

After all, they are Ed, Edd, and Eddy.

* * *

**A/N: First of all, I would like to thank legendofzeldarocks for inspiring me to write. I also want to thank you all for supporting me. Without both of these things, I don't know what would happen. Now that the whole story is over, I can finally present to you all what I have been itching to tell you all for a year. Introducing...**

**Project Crossover Books**

**Project Crossover Books is a "never-ending" series involving the Eds going through another series' plot, but their involvement and actions will alter the original plot by a tiny bit. All stories will involve having the Eds following the plot of the other universe with reality added in it. With Synchronization as their power (there might be exceptions), the Eds will rely on their abilities to go on this never-ending adventure. In the end, at least one of the Eds will learn a valuable lesson as they grow older. This series has a long timeline as the story goes on, influencing the next sequel once they completed their adventure.**

**There are several purposes of this series, especially being never-ending. This is to fill up the crossover section with stories you do not see often such as Pikmin, Star Fox, etc. Back then, you wondered why there isn't a story that would work with the Eds. Almost all crossover stories with the Eds are never finished, which is a bad sign for authors to have. With this series, hopefully it will satisfy most readers who wanted to read that story.**

**Most crossovers I've read involved characters in one series to transport into the other series without their consent. This series will be different from most crossover stories because the Eds can get access to the world willingly by their interests/wishes.**

******Because it is a "never-ending" series, it would take many long years to publish crossovers that you might want to see. It is possible that I could potentially stop this series if there are too many things affecting my life.**

**With all that, it is a giant project to handle. Therefore, I created a forum dedicated for this project. One of the big reason is because the forum section needs to flourish. If you have any ideas or suggestions, leave it in the forum and we will discuss about it. It may be possible your ideas might overturn my ideas. Even if the story you want won't be published for a long time, just leave your suggestions in the forums. I will reply to any ideas. Always look for my icon or the link in my profile.**

**There is also a wiki page I created if you go into my profile. Later on, Paper Mario Eds' wiki will have all sorts of facts from rejected ideas to references. I encourage you all to check it now.**

**Even though this is a decently good story in my opinion, I only have one story under my belt. I do have a lot of flaws as a new user, I'll admit, but eventually I will improve over time. I hope you will like these type of stories based on my style.**

**Ultimately, I want to share my imaginations to you all and have fun. I do enjoy interacting with you guys that like my work. If you like what I do, then I'm happy for the both of us. If you don't like it and think this is a bad idea, then I'm sorry to disappoint you.**


End file.
